Tan sólo se dio
by J0nas Nagera
Summary: Tras volver a compartir habitación, la confianza, amistad y aquel vínculo fraternal tan fuerte entre Lincoln y Lynn se afianza aún más… quizá demasiado. Saben que está mal y deben detener sus juegos, mientras estos sólo se traten de eso, antes que sean descubiertos o terminen lastimándose. La hermosa portada es cortesía de Sonikdc.
1. La invitación de la invasora

El concepto de " _Loud House_ " y todo lo relacionado con el mismo pertenecen a su autor y casa productora: Chris Savino & NICKELODEON © 2016. La historia se realiza sin fines de lucro.

El hermoso arte de la portada es cortesía de Sonikdc. Visiten sus historias o sus imágenes en DeviantArt. Son muy bellas.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

 **La invitación de la invasora de espacio**

Era un viernes, por lo que aprovechando el inicio del fin de semana, algunas de las compañeras góticas de Lucy la habían invitado a su primer sesión espiritista grupal en casa de Haiku, la cual duraría toda la noche, o por lo menos era eso lo que oficialmente le había explicado a su madre cuando le pidió permiso para asistir.

—Por supuesto que puedes ir, cariño —afable le contestó, en parte entusiasmada porque la más retraída de sus hijas socializara un poco más—. Nunca habías ido antes a una pijamada. Te hará bien divertirte con tus amigas.

—¡No es una pijamada! Será una sesión donde invocaremos a los espíritus de nuestros antepasados, aquellos quienes dejaron cuentas pendientes al irse, las cuales no los dejan descansar en paz, obligándolos a vagar entre el mundo terrenal buscando la liberación eterna.

—Muy bien —contestó sonriente—. No olvides llevar tu peluche de la princesa Pony. ¿Quieres que prepare las galletas en forma de unicornio que tanto te gustan?

Mirando a los lados, rogando porque ninguna de sus hermanas las estuviese escuchando, se acercó a su madre para susurrarle:

—Sí, por favor. ¿Pueden tener ojitos de bombones?

* * *

Momentos después, Lincoln llegaba de la escuela con la mochila a la espalda, donde además de sus útiles escolares y libros de texto, traía los nuevos tomos de Ace Savy en una carpeta bajo el brazo. Tras saludar a su madre, subió a su habitación, donde en el camino miró abierta la habitación de Lucy y Lynn al pasar a un lado, descubriendo a su hermanita intentando forzar un muñeco de peluche rosa adentro de su mochila negra.

—Hola Lucy. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—¡Ah! —se sorprendió la niña, sin embargo se recuperó al instante al constatar que sólo se trataba de Lincoln—. ¡Ten cuidado con eso! ¿Sabes lo desagradable que es que te sorprendan cuando menos te lo esperas?

Él la miró con cierto desdén entrecerrando los ojos.

—¿Es en serio? Pues no. ¿Qué sabré yo de eso?

—Temí que fueras Lynn —explicó indiferente a su sarcasmo—. Lo último que necesito es que me vea empacando a la princesa chispas estelares. Voy a pasar la noche fuera en casa de mis colegas de la oscuridad.

—¿Es que a ellas también les gustan las ponis mágicas?

Aunque no contestó, el ligero rubor en sus pálidas mejillas y su nerviosismo, hicieron comprender a Lincoln quizá que como Lucy, Haiku y sus amigas más allegadas compartían mucho más en común con ella que su gusto por lo siniestro.

—Y en su pijamada, ¿de qué será la maratón que miraran por televisión? —El muchacho parecía divertirse de lo lindo. Pocas veces se podía permitir molestar a Lucy como ahora—. ¿Películas de Mario Dargento, George Domero… o algo de Lauren Fost?

—*Suspiro*… tal vez un poco de todo. Baja la voz. No quiero que Lynn ni nadie sepa lo que llevo. Si te preguntan, me viste poner velas negras y libros de Lovecraft.

Su hermano iba a decirle que ninguna de las mayores había llegado a casa todavía, pero en su lugar se llevó una mano a la boca simulando cerrar en la misma un cierre imaginario. Lincoln era de vez en cuando molesto, pero lo cierto, reconocía Lucy, a veces ellas lo eran más con él, aun así el chico seguía siendo un buen confidente.

* * *

Momentos después, Lynn regresó algo agitada a casa. Había tenido un día un tanto pesado tras la práctica de softball después de clases, por no decir que el receso lo había aprovechado para jugar un partido improvisado de fútbol con sus amigas y estaba casi exhausta. Sólo para terminar con estilo el último día de la semana escolar, había decidido no esperar a sus hermanas mayores en vanzilla e irse corriendo hasta la casa.

—¡Ya llegué! —anunció con un grito en el recibidor—. ¿No hay nadie en casa todavía?

Su madre en la cocina acababa de dar forma a la última galleta de ponis, pero en cuanto Lynn apareció, con movimientos rápidos logró darle a la galleta el aspecto de un murciélago verde pastel.

—Hola, cielo. ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

—Muy tranquilo —se llevó las manos a la cadera girando su cintura y dejando escapar un crujido en sus huesos que erizó la piel de su madre, aunque no tanto como el del cuello cuando lo tronó enseguida—. Que bien huele. ¿Hiciste galletas?

—Sí. Prepararé unas pocas más con los sobrantes si quieres. Las formas de balones son más sencillas. Estas son para "la reunión espiritista" de tu hermana.

—¿La qué?

—La pijamada de Lucy. Pasará la noche fuera de casa. Cuando subas le recuerdas que me deje el número telefónico de donde se va a quedar.

—Hmm… ajá.

Sintiéndose preocupada, intentó asomarse hacia el horno, pero el vidrio polarizado no le permitió distinguir la forma de las galletas. ¿Qué eran esas cosas? ¿Caballos del apocalipsis o algo así? Esperando poder robar más tarde alguna, subió a la segunda planta.

La mochila de Lucy estaba ya preparada sobre su cama. Su hermana estaba ahí leyendo una de las últimas novelas sobre su adorado Edwin con el busto del mismo a un lado.

—Llegaste antes que las demás —exclamó sin alzar la vista de su lectura.

—Supongo que soy más rápida que vanzilla al correr.

—O tal vez el tráfico del día y que Lori tiene que esperar a las otras también influyó.

Justo en ese momento escucharon el vehículo de la familia llegar con cierta lentitud. Al asomarse, Lynn descubrió que entre todos, estaban empujando el vehículo a la cochera. Ahora lo entendía. Seguramente no les había hecho gracia descubrir que la más fuerte de la familia y quien pudo haberlas ayudado a empujar, se había ido sin esperarlas. Lo mejor sería evitarlas, no estaba de humor para conflictos.

—Entonces… ¿vas a pasar la noche fuera de casa?

—Sí, veo que mamá ya te lo dijo. No toques mis cosas mientras no estoy. La mitad de ellas están malditas.

—Por supuesto.

La mayor de la habitación permanecía seria y callada, muy impropio en ella. Lucy finalmente se dignó a mirarla sobre su libro al adivinar lo que preocupaba a su hermana.

—Por favor, eres una adolescente. Puedes pasar la noche sin necesidad de estar acompañada como una niña pequeña.

—¿Tu podrías? —Exclamó molesta tras verse descubierta.

—Yo sí soy una niña pequeña, no evado esa realidad. Aun así ya lo he hecho antes. ¿No recuerdas esa vez que nos peleamos?

Aunque la extrañó, ciertamente Lucy pudo dormir en la habitación sola, aunque quizá algo a disgusto. Lynn por el contrario, pudiéndose ir al sillón en la sala o a cualquier otro lado, buscó la compañía de alguien para poder dormir tranquila. Entonces Lincoln había sido su elección, aun cuando las habitaciones de Luna y Luan o la de Leni y Lori estaban disponibles, cada una teniendo una cama lo suficientemente grande para dos personas a diferencia de la suya o sus hermanas más jóvenes. La deportista gimió molesta por ser tan fácil de leer a ojos de su hermanita y compañera de habitación.

—Vete a tu pijamada. Por supuesto que soy una adolescente y puedo dormir yo sola. Sólo asegúrate de alimentar bien a tu murciélago antes de irte.

—Colmillos sólo come fruta la mayor parte del tiempo.

—¿Y el resto del tiempo?

No contestó con palabras, la pequeña gótica le dedicó una larga mirada que la puso nerviosa antes de asentir y salir de la habitación a darle el número telefónico a su madre. Lynn observó la mochila de su hermana pensando en cómo desquitarse de ella por eso, pero tan pronto se acercó a la mochila, quizá fueran figuraciones suyas, casi pudo sentir un aura antinatural en la misma que la obligó a retroceder y mejor no arriesgarse. Decidió no intentar imaginar qué clase de siniestros objetos podría llevar Lucy ahí dentro, como los que seguramente ocultaba también en aquel cajón bajo su cama.

* * *

Mientras Lucy tras regresar de ver a su madre sacaba un par de tomos de su comic favorito de Princesa Poni del cajón bajo su cama, Lynn que le había dado su espacio, salió y tocó la puerta de la habitación de Lincoln un par de veces antes de entrar sin esperar respuesta. Su hermano estaba quitándose de momento los zapatos cuando llegó. Un vistazo a las revistas de Ave Savy sobre su escritorio, fue suficiente para comprender lo extraño que fue encontrarlo vestido todavía.

—¿Qué se te ofrece? —le preguntó su hermano pensando en la inutilidad que sería reclamarle que no esperara a recibir invitación antes de entrar.

—Hey, Linc. ¿Sabes que Lucy va a dormir con sus amigas hoy?

—Sí, algo me dijo. ¿Qué hay con eso?

—Bueno… ¿Qué te parece si tú y yo compartimos habitación esta noche?

—¿Por qué? Tendrás el cuarto para ti sola.

—Oh, vamos. Estoy siendo gentil ofreciéndote compañía. Seguro debes de aburrirte estando solo en tu habitación todo el día, tal vez en la noche también.

—Pues no lo es. Por el contrario, es muy cómodo.

—¡Pues para mí no lo es! —Exclamó molesta. Hubiese preferido que todo fuese por las buenas. Bajó un poco la voz antes de proseguir olvidándose de sutilezas—. Vamos, sabes que no me gusta dormir sola. ¿Lo recuerdas?

Lincoln suspiró. Aún tenía fresco el recuerdo cuando un año atrás y a causa de una discusión con Lucy, Lynn fue a pasar un par de noches con él. Dado lo difícil que era compartir su cama individual con ella, había optado por dejársela y dormir en la bañera. Si bien Lynn despertaba tranquila, lo hacía porque no se daba cuenta de cuando Linc se levantaba en medio de la noche, asumiendo que si se encontraba sola, era porque su hermano se había despertado temprano para ducharse antes que las demás le ganaran el baño, eso explicaría al menos por qué siempre se lo encontraba después en el pasillo empapado. Tras arreglarse con Lucy, Lincoln le preguntó por qué simplemente no bajaba y dormía en el sillón (como Lucy se lo sugirió a él tiempo después cuando supo lo que hizo) a lo que con un sonrojo su hermana mayor inmediata le confesó su intranquilidad de dormir sola.

El peliblanco suspiró pensando en lo poco que le apetecía dormir entre ronquidos y hornos daneses esa noche sólo porque Lucy no la acompañaría… ¡claro! La solución no era tan complicada.

—Está bien, tú ganas. Esta noche compartiremos habitación.

—¡Gracias Lincoln! —le dio un cariñoso abrazo con el que corrigió su postura enderezándole la columna—. Regresaré en la noche.

—¡Pero no en mi habitación! —gimió sofocado.

Para su alivio, lo soltó confundida.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Mi cuarto y mi cama son pequeños. Si lo que quieres es sólo compañía en el mismo sitio, yo puedo sencillamente dormir en tu habitación en la cama de Lucy. ¿Qué dices?

—Suena bien por mí —volvió a tranquilizarse—. No pondré el seguro esta noche. Te estaré esperando, Linc.

Tras quedarse solo una vez más, terminó por descalzarse, pero antes de desvestirse y ponerse cómodo, fue a buscar a Lucy. Lo mejor sería primero pedirle permiso de usar su cama sólo para saber si no tendría inconvenientes.

* * *

Por Lucy no había ningún problema, así se lo hizo saber antes de irse acompañada con Lori (confiaba más sus pertenencias en el chico del plan que en su agresiva y ruda hermana). El inconveniente lo encontraría Lincoln cuando tras cenar, darles las buenas noches a todos y cambiarse, fue a la habitación que de momento sería únicamente de Lynn.

—¿Qué está haciendo Colmillos ahí?

Sobre el techo de la cama negra con doseles oscuros, reposaba colgado de cabeza el murciélago mascota de Lucy, que con sus ojos abiertos miraba fijamente a Lincoln mostrando aquello que hacía alusión a su nombre de modo amenazante.

—Es donde duerme últimamente desde que papá fumigó el ático —le explicaba Lynn—. Tranquilízate. Lucy me aclaró que Colmillos es del tipo vegetariano. Sólo come fruta y verduras como muchos otros murciélagos. No creo que ni ella esté tan loca para tener uno que de verdad beba sangre.

No le gustó el modo en que su hermana le explicó esto último, había detectado un tono inseguro en su voz. El muchacho volvió a darle un vistazo a Colmillos, este no dejaba de verlo mientras se relamía los labios.

—Está bien, Lynn. Qué te parece si esta noche yo duermo en tu cama y tú lo haces en la de Lucy.

—Lo siento, pero no creo que eso suceda, Linc.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque Colmillos me pone muy nerviosa. Las pocas veces que me he recostado en la cama de Lucy, me mira fijamente y me da algo de escalofríos cuando lo hace.

—Sí, creo que puedo comprender el sentimiento.

—No seas gallina. Se supone que eres un hombre, ¿no es así? Sólo es un murciélago frutero. No te hará nada. Oye, ¿qué tal unas luchas para cansarnos un poco y dormir mejor?

—No creo que sea necesa… ¡Espera!

De pronto le había puesto una máscara de luchador mexicano sobre la cara de mal modo, cuando logró acomodársela, lo hizo sólo para ver a la poderosa e invicta Lynn Lunática lanzarse desde su cama para defender su título contra su forzado oponente. Resultó que era cierto, no era Colmillos de quien debía tener precaución.

* * *

Ya era muy tarde y Lincoln no podía cerrar los ojos, sentía que si lo hacía, Colmillos quien tampoco parecía tener intenciones de dormirse, bajaría abalanzándose sobre su cuello. No tenía nada contra el amigo de Lucy, siempre y cuando se mantuviera lejos de él.

—Lynn, de verdad no me atrevo a dormir con Colmillos vigilándome.

Su hermana botaba como de costumbre su pelota contra la pared, comenzando a sentirse soñolienta finalmente. Se recorrió a un lado palpando el lado despejado.

—Entonces compartamos mi cama esta vez. Vamos a dormirnos ya.

Aunque ciertamente Lynn parecía bastante cansada como para aplicarle su famoso horno danés, igualmente Lincoln sopesó qué podría ser peor, ¿Lynn roncando y babeando a un lado? ¿O Colmillos babeando despierto sobre su cara con sospechosas intenciones? El murciélago volvió a exhibir sus afilados incisivos y al minuto siguiente, Lynn casi sintió que Lincoln la tiraba al suelo cuando con prisa se acostó a su lado.

—Buenas noches Lincoln.

—Buenas noches Lynn.

El peliblanco suspiró. Sólo tendría que esperar a que su hermana se durmiera para escabullirse de nuevo como la última vez, al menos podría hacerlo a su cuarto en lugar de ir al sofá o a la bañera. Cerró los ojos contando mentalmente y esperando los ronquidos de Lynn, cuando de pronto sintió un brazo sobre su pecho. Al abrir los ojos, lo primero que vio al girar su rostro a la derecha, fue a Lynn mirándolo con aquellos ojos de súplica, aunque algo soñolientos.

—Por favor no te vayas a ninguna parte.

—¿Pero cómo…?

—Lucy me lo contó. Siento que te haga ruido cuando duermo, pero de verdad no quiero quedarme sola. Dame ese gusto por hoy, Linc.

De verdad le costaba trabajo negarse cuando lo miraba de esa forma, hasta se veía… linda.

Lo soltó sólo para apoyarse y recostarse un momento sobre él estirando un brazo hacia la cómoda del lado de Lincoln. Dado que momentos atrás había a su pesar estado jugando a las luchas con ella, al muchacho le resultó extraño sentir el peso de Lynn encima de él. Él no era ningún peso pesado tampoco, pero cuando no tensaba su cuerpo para pelear y estaba relajada, el cuerpo de su hermana se sentía bastante ligero en comparación al suyo.

—¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo, Lynn? —evitó sobresaltarse cuando sin querer ella rozó ligeramente con su rodilla su entrepierna.

—Perdona —le colocó en la mano unos tapones para los oídos sin darse cuenta de lo que hizo—. Espero que sea suficiente.

Dicho esto y sintiéndose verdaderamente cansada por toda la actividad que había hecho en el día, volvió a recostarse con su brazo nuevamente sobre su hermano para asegurarse que no iría a ningún lado. Lincoln sintió cierta pena por ella. Se puso los tapones e intentó dormir. Lo de hace un momento lo había incomodado mucho, aunque se trató de un accidente. Suspiró pensando en lo bien que se sintió.


	2. Sueños húmedos

**Capítulo 2**

 **Sueños húmedos**

 _—No hay día en que no te extrañe, bobo. ¿Tú lo has hecho?_

 _La mirada de Ronnie Anne paseó melancólica de la ventana de su habitación hacia él. Lincoln miró con atención la foto que ella conservaba en su pared, donde ambos estaban juntos dentro de un marco en forma de corazón. Sin perder tiempo en palabras, buscando demostrárselo con sus actos, el peliblanco se acercó a la latina, aquella niña de piel bronce que le había hecho insoportables los recesos antes de besarla cierto día, pero que desde entonces y tras cierta cita que hicieron en compañía de sus hermanos mayores, se habían vuelto casi inseparables hasta que el caprichoso destino quiso distanciarlos. Colocó ambas manos sobre su rostro acercándose todavía más hacia ella con absoluta seriedad._

 _—No hay día en que me arrepienta de no haber hecho esto antes de haberte dejado ir._

 _El beso fue apasionado, idéntico a su parecer a aquellos que había visto darle Bobby a Lori cuando pensaban que nadie los miraba. A Lincoln le avergonzaba verlos cuando se descaraban importándoles a ambos poco dónde o con quién estaban, pero cuando buscaban estar solos, inevitablemente terminaba espiándolos cuando el chico iba a visitar a su hermana a la casa. Se preguntaba entonces cómo podía gustarles eso que se veía tan desagradable._

 _Aunque no sentía nada, era obvio que le gustaba besarla. Ella había tomado la iniciativa y tiró al muchacho hacia su cama, donde presurosa se acostó sobre él, volvió a acercar sus labios a los suyos y la saliva comenzó a fluir sin que siquiera se tocaran todavía. Era extraño, Lincoln no había sentido cuando lo empujó, o cuando se subió encima de él, pero si había algo que podía sentir con perfecta claridad, era la humedad de la saliva que escurría de la boca de Ronnie. Aunque raro, era de cierta manera excitante… hasta que comenzó a ahogarse con ella por lo que inevitablemente…_

…despertó.

Lynn también despertó retrocediendo sorprendida al encontrarse encima de Lincoln y a éste de forma inexplicable ahogándose. Sin perder tiempo, se hizo a un lado salpicándole en la cara algo que parecía provenir de su propia boca. No prestó atención a eso habiendo algo más importante por el momento. Comenzó a golpear a Lincoln en la espalda repetidas veces en espera que pudiera recuperarse.

—¡Lincoln, jala aire! ¡Tranquilízate!

Tras toser y carraspear varias veces, su hermano aspiró profundamente un par de veces antes de reponerse. Entonces Lynn se dio cuenta que Lincoln también tenía sucia la cara.

—¡Ten más cuidado Lincoln! Te estabas ahogando con tu propia saliva. No sabía que babearas la cama.

Lincoln hizo una mueca al comprender lo que pasó. Lynn estaba sentada encima de sus piernas con restos de baba en su boca.

—No lo hago —volvió a toser mientras se pasaba la mano sobre la boca para limpiarse con disgusto—. Esta no es mi saliva, Lynn.

La muchacha estaba por preguntarle pues de quién más iba a ser con cierto hastío, pero tranquila porque el incidente no pasara a mayores, cuando se llevó el puiño de su camisa para limpiarse ella también tras entender a lo que se refería. ¿Qué estaba haciendo arriba de él?

—¡Lo siento! ¡No fue mi intención! —de pronto se soltó a reír.

—¡Baja la voz! —quizá por la hora nadie más en la casa escuchó su escándalo por dormir—. ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—¡Te bebiste mi saliva!

—¡Sí, que asco! No es necesario que me lo señales —hizo una arcada—. Tienes un serio problema con eso. ¿Sabes cuánto debí de tragar como para haberme ahogado?

—¿Cómo es que no te diste cuenta antes?

—Soñaba que… bueno… soñaba algo que me hizo pensar era de alguien más.

La castaña se frotó el mentón pensativa.

—¿Christina, Ronnie Anne o Paige?

Inconscientemente, el muchacho hizo un gesto cuando mencionó a la segunda. Lynn estaba preparada para seguir burlándose un poco más, pero la actitud que Lincoln tomó la hizo desistir. Realmente parecía dolido.

—De verdad extrañas a tu novia, ¿cierto?

—No es mi novia —Se apresuró a aclarar, pero al hacerlo el sentimiento se volvió más pesado y doloroso—. De hecho nunca lo fue. Sólo éramos amigos. Sé que es lo que muchos pensaban, pero… —suspiró— nada.

La deportista lo miró con cierta pena. La forma en que parecía decaído decía mucho más de lo que contaba.

—Te gustaba mucho. Esa es la verdad, Lincoln.

Lo era, pero no se dio cuenta de eso hasta pasados unos días, cuando de repente se vio a sí mismo esperando un paquete en su vieja casa. Resultó ser una broma, una muy buena si tuvo que concederle el mérito a la chica. De estar ella presente se hubiesen reído juntos. Sin importar que la broma hubiese sido a sus costillas, el estar juntos hubiese sido más que suficiente para él y porque eso sucediera, hubiese aguantado mucho más.

Lynn lo atrajo contra sí y el muchacho gimió al pensar que su hermana estaba por crujirle una vez más los huesos, pero el abrazo fue suave, algo poco propio en ella. Había ternura. Lo correspondió, era su hermana y la quería, además sentir su calor de cierta manera le resultaba bastante reconfortante. Lynn acarició el cabello de Lincoln. Quería verlo tranquilo, en paz. Sus pensamientos se desviaron a ese color de cabello. Sabía que era una herencia de Pop-pop, sin embargo era igualmente tan poco común ver esa clase color en el cabello de un niño como lo era en el de un anciano.

—Sé que ella ocupará siempre un lugar en tu corazón, Linc. Pero algún día verás que aparecerá alguien más y te darás cuenta que no es el fin del mundo.

—No estoy diciendo que sea el fin del mundo, pero… gracias, Lynn. Entiendo lo que intentas y lo aprecio en verdad. Por cierto. ¿Podrías al dormir intentar dejar de babear sobre mi cara? En serio, ¿qué te pasó hace unos momentos?

—Lo siento. Normalmente duermo ocupando toda la cama. A veces despierto boca abajo. Debí rodar dormida y quedé encima de ti. Vamos, pudo ser peor. Podría patear dormida.

En realidad a esas alturas tras lo que pasó, Lincoln ignoraba si las patadas hubiesen sido peores que el incidente de la saliva, aunque ahora que lo sacaban de nuevo, prefería no ahondar mucho en el tema.

—¿Estás segura que no puedes dormir sola?

Una mirada de cachorrito fue su respuesta. Lincoln dirigió su vista hacia la cama de Lucy. Colmillos encima de la misma parecía haberse despertado un poco y bostezaba exhibiendo sus puntiagudos dientes.

—*Suspiro* —Lynn sonrió divertida por la forma en que Lincoln imitó a su hermana—. Intentemos dormir de nuevo. Procura no babearme.

La deportista lo pensó un poco y volvió a abrazarse de su hermano, esta vez apoyando su cabeza contra su pecho sorprendiéndolo.

—Así al menos si lo vuelvo hacer sin querer, no será en tu boca.

Lincoln pensó solo unos momentos en esa curiosa lógica antes de encogerse de hombros e intentar volver a dormir. No tardó mucho en comprender que esta era la forma de ella para demostrar que lo protegería de los malos sueños, aunque en realidad había sido uno muy bueno antes de tener que enfrentar la realidad, también por supuesto retenerlo mejor para que no la abandonara a mitad de la noche. Está bien. Se preocuparía por el pijama manchado de saliva en la mañana. Pasados unos minutos en que ninguno podía del todo volver a conciliar el sueño, Lynn lo sacudió un poco.

—¿Ya te dormiste?

—No, pero estaba a punto. ¿Qué sucede, Lynn?

—Hmm… sólo pensaba. Ya sé y entiendo que Ronnie y tú sólo eran amigos cercanos, pero sé que de todas formas se besaron un par de veces. Está esa cuando te animamos a hacerlo y después en la cita doble con Lori y Bobby. Ella nos contó que lo hiciste para reconciliarlos tomando la iniciativa de nuevo. ¿Pero qué es lo que se siente?

—¿Qué cosa? ¿Besar?

—Ajá. No es que me interesen esas cosas. Sólo es curiosidad.

Lincoln pensó que si le preguntaba por eso, es que entonces sí le interesaban esas cosas. Sería mejor no presionarla mucho si quería volver a dormir de una vez.

—Se siente… bien, supongo. Húmedo, pero agradable —cerró los ojos y estaba por acomodarse de nuevo contra la almohada, cuando los abrió enseguida—. ¡Espera! ¿Tú nunca lo has hecho? Si eres mayor que yo, pensé que tendrías un poco más de experiencia en eso. ¿Qué hay de Francisco?

Ella gimió como si en realidad el asunto no tuviese mucha importancia.

—Sólo le hice caso porque pensé que le gustaba, pero en realidad lo que le gusta es cómo juego y no me ve muy diferente como lo hace con el resto del equipo. Está bien por mí. Lo último que necesito es una distracción que me desconcentre de mis responsabilidades en los partidos. Es por eso que no me intereso mucho en esas cosas. Pero verte a ti a Ronnie… no lo sé. Creo que en su momento me parecían más interesantes de lo que era ver a Lori y a Bobby juntos.

—¡Oh, vaya! —De pronto entendía mejor a Lori cuando exigía su privacidad con su novio. Ciertamente sentir o saber que te tienen los ojos de encima cuando estás íntimo con alguien se sentía mal—. ¿Entonces no piensas tener un novio o algo así?

—No de momento. Sólo tenía curiosidad por eso de los besos, ya te lo dije. Incluso he soñado a veces un poco que llego a hacerlo.

—¿En serio? ¿Con quién? —de pronto pudo más su curiosidad que su cansancio—. Vamos, dime. ¿Francisco?

—Sí, una vez fue con él. Otra sucedía con el entrenador Pacowski —esto sorprendió a Lincoln, haciendo que una desagradable imagen llegara a su cabeza, esperando no se quedara mucho tiempo ahí y desapareciera pronto—. otra fue Hugh, ya sabes, aquel tipo que vino a darte clases particulares —Lincoln sonrió al recordarlo, de verdad que había producido un impacto muy grande en sus hermanas cuando lo trajo a casa—; ejem, una vez con Bobby. Creo que también quizá con alguno que otro compañero de mi clase y… ya. Eso es todo. No es que fuera la gran cosa.

—¡Wow! ¡Alto ahí! ¿Con Bobby? ¿Bobby, Bobby? ¿Nuestro Bobby? ¿El Bobby de Lori?

—¡Bueno, ya deja eso! —lo tomó por el cuello de la playera obligándolo a bajar la voz. No necesitaba que Lori entrara de un momento a otro hecha una furia por algo sin importancia—. No es que me guste ni nada. Supongo que fue algo inconsciente por todas las veces que antes lo veía en casa. También te dije que soñé que besaba al entrenador Pacowski y eso no pareció sorprenderte.

—La verdad esa parte me dio miedo. Pero con Bobby, bueno. ¿De verdad? ¿Bobby?

—Que no es nada importante, entiende. Pudo ser cualquier otro. Hasta he soñado varias veces que te beso a ti.

—Está bien. Dejémoslo así. —había sido divertido tomarle el pelo hasta que se volvió más incómodo—. De verdad no quiero saber nada acerca de eso.

—Como quieras —pareció irritada—. Si quieres te cuento entonces otro de mis sueños, cuando tras un partido, el entrenador y yo…

—…¡Está bien! Córtalo ya.

—Bien —sonrió divertida—. Supongo que nunca dormiremos si continuamos hablando. Buenas noches, Lincoln.

Ambos se volvieron a acostar. Habían perdido tiempo de sueño, pero ninguno se sentía arrepentido por eso. Lincoln reconoció lo agradable que resultó que le compartiera Lynn algo así. Pensó que ahora ella querría dormir de su lado de la cama, pero volvió a hacerlo del suyo abrazándolo. El chico se sintió como Bun-bun cuando más joven dormía a su lado. Aún tenía el gusto en su boca por lo de hace un momento.

—¿Hace un momento soñaste que besabas a alguien tú también? —Preguntó el chico de pronto.

—Ajá. —respondió sonrojada.

—¿Con quién?

Tardo unos segundos antes de volver a hablar.

—¿No puedes adivinarlo? ¿Quién es el chico con el que suelo pasar la mayor parte de mi tiempo como para que termine metiéndose en mi inconsciente? —¿Y cómo se suponía que podría adivinar eso? Pensó Lincoln, si ella pasaba una parte del tiempo en la escuela y realmente no sabía mucho de su vida social además de lo básico, a diferencia de cuando estaba en casa, ocupando la mayor parte del día y… ¡Oh! Lo entendió sintiéndose abochornado—. Ahora vamos a dormirnos ya.

Sonrojado, Lincoln cerró los ojos decidido a no pensar mucho en eso e intentó obedecerle, lo que fue muy difícil, ya que Lynn no dejaba de moverse sobre su pecho. Esto continuó unos minutos hasta que ella se levantó frustrada.

—¡Tú ganas! Te mentí para fastidiarte y que dejaras el tema de una vez. Reconozco que Bobby es muy guapo. No es que me guste, además él es de Lori. Ya no lo vemos mucho así que no sé por qué de nuevo soñé que lo estaba besando hace un momento. Lamento que por hacerlo casi te ahogaras —Sorprendido, su hermano se reclinó para escucharla desahogarse. No se burlaría de ella esta vez. Realmente lucía muy afectada—. Sólo es la maldita curiosidad. Pero de verdad no quiero ninguna relación que me distraiga ahora que estoy tan comprometida con los equipos.

Aunque quería seguir tocando el tema de Bobby, decidió que lo mejor era zanjarlo y desviar el tema para ya no incomodarla más con eso.

—¿Por qué sencillamente no buscas a un amigo con el que puedas besarte de vez en cuando? No necesitas un compromiso real. Sólo es alguien que usarías como base para aplacar eso.

—¿Hablas de un amigo con derechos?

Asintió, recordando haber escuchado eso una vez de Chad. Aquel muchacho tan popular de su clase presumía de tener cientos de amigas con derechos sin la "fastidiosa responsabilidad de una relación" parafraseándolo. La verdad es que como muchos ponía en duda que tan cierto podría ser aquello.

—Sí, algo así. Solo para ya sabes… besos.

—No lo creo —contestó tajante.

—¿Por qué no?

—Ya tengo una reputación como deportista, no necesito otro tipo de reputación si al buscar a un amigo así, termino con alguien que no sepa cerrar la boca.

—Puedo entenderlo. Pero no tienes que buscar a nadie. ¿No tienes algún amigo de confianza ya al que le puedas pedir esto?

—No me relaciono con muchos chicos que no sean en los juegos o partidos. Y con ninguno al que le confíe algo así.

—¿Ni siquiera Francisco?

—Después que le contara a sus amigos el malentendido que tuve con él para sentirse importante, no.

Realmente el asunto era complicado, sencillamente estaba lejos de su alcance ayudarla, lo cual le molestaba. Siempre buscaba la forma de ayudar a sus hermanas, aun cuando no era su obligación, algo dentro de él siempre le hacía sentir responsable por el bienestar de todas.

—Lamento no poder ayudarte con esto, Lynn. Sólo espero que puedas superarlo.

—Es fácil para ti decirlo, ya lo has hecho —de pronto pareció sorprendida—. Es en serio. Eres más chico que yo y realmente me derrotaste en esto.

—Vamos, nunca fue una competencia en ver quién lo hacía primero —quizá una no verbal u oficial, pero por su expresión era obvio que para Lynn lo fue—. ¡Calma, Lynn! Si tanto quieres un beso, te lo daré yo, pero no pongas esa cara.

Ahora sería su turno de fastidiarla. Ella haría una mueca de disgusto con la que se olvidaría del tema, reirían y se irían a dormir. Lynn compungida lo observó durante medio minuto entero.

—¿Realmente lo harías?

El muchacho se sobresaltó. Quiso decir algo, pero tuvo problemas en buscar las palabras, esperaba que Lynn lo interrumpiera de un momento a otro, pero ella sólo lo miraba con expresión neutral.

—Bueno… si tú de verdad quieres… yo, sólo quiero que no te preocupes ya por eso. Pero… si quieres esperarte a que aparezca alguien que de verdad te guste, o un amigo, o… quien sea que le des tu confianza.

—Eres mi hermano, ¿a quién más se supone que podría tenerle más confianza que a ti?

Es verdad, tan cierto como que también era su "hermano", por ello el asunto adquiría otro matiz. No comprendía cómo la conversación había llegado a esto.

—Lynn —se esforzó en ser comprensivo—. De verdad lo haré si eso te hace sentir mejor, pero, tu sabes. Soy yo, ¿entiendes?

—Sí —contestó despreocupada, lo que hizo creer al chico que no estaba de verdad entendiéndolo, dejándose llevar sólo por la curiosidad y el momento. Quizá se debía al sueño y al cansancio—. Eres mi familia y confío en ti. Sé que no le dirías a nadie. Además, aun si no fueras mi hermano y fueras sólo un amigo, sé que eres el tipo de persona en quien se puede confiar para muchas cosas. Esta es una de ellas.

Eso último le gustó. Tal vez él también estaba más dormido que despierto, por lo que no le parecía de pronto una idea tan descabellada. Le gustaban los besos, o por lo menos le gustaron los únicos dos que dio en su vida hasta la fecha. Lynn no sería Ronnie Anne, pero si ella le estaba dejando la puerta abierta tal vez no sería tan malo. Además, ¿no había soñado o fantaseado muy de vez en cuando que besaba a una de sus hermanas, antes de interesarse en Christina o en conocer mejor a Ronnie Anne? Claro, pese a la culpa con la que terminaba después. Inevitablemente que fueran su familia, no lo hacía ciego a apreciar la belleza con la que atraían a otros chicos. Realmente no debía ser para tanto. Después de todo contra su voluntad ya había probado su saliva, tras algo así, ¿qué más daba un insignificante beso?

—Bueno. Aquí vamos. Sólo para quitarte la curiosidad. ¿Está bien?

Un tanto nerviosa, ella asintió. Lincoln se puso de rodillas sobre el colchón. Su hermana lo imitó suspirando con cierto nerviosismo. Sólo era para quitarse la tentación desde ahora antes que se convirtiera en obsesión, se repitió mentalmente la castaña, después de eso podría concentrarse en otras cosas más importantes, como en su entrenamiento para la próxima temporada. Con cierta torpeza, ambos mostraron los labios, cerraron los ojos y se acercaron un poco el uno al otro. El contacto se dio y duró menos de un segundo antes de separarse. Fue muy breve. Lincoln pensó que en realidad no había sido gran cosa como imaginó sería. Apenas y lo había sentido. Lynn sonrió y emitió una risa corta.

—Vaya, ¿por esto me emocionaba? ¡Pero si no es nada!

—Yo te lo dije —le contestó sintiéndose complacido. Eran hermanos, por supuesto que no se iba a sentir nada—. ¿Te sientes mejor ahora?

—Bastante.

—Bien. Hay que dormirnos ya.

Volvieron a recostarse cubriéndose con la cobija. Lynn nuevamente se apoyó contra su pecho, pero esta vez Lincoln ni se molestó por ello. Estaba satisfecho con el resultado.

—Lincoln —preguntó la chica con cierta picardía—. ¿Te puedo dar otro?

El chico suspiró. Como si realmente hubiese diferencia.

—Por supuesto. Ven aquí.

Estando a la misma altura volvieron a juntar sus labios menos de un segundo. Lynn sonrió y Lincoln se sintió feliz por verla tranquila. De pronto ella sin aviso le dio otro que duró un segundo entero, sonrió y cuando parecía que todo había terminado, le dio un último que duró un par de segundos más. Esta vez ambos sintieron algo extraño. Lincoln miró a su hermana y ella temió haberlo molestado o inquietado por tomarse tantas libertades, de pronto fue él quien se acercó y le dio otro beso. Un Mississippis, dos Mississippis, tres Mississippis, cuatro… fue todo. Lincoln suspiró con miedo al separarse de ella, seguro Lynn había sentido su aliento. Ella ya no sonreía. El chico no supo por qué lo había hecho, pero se había sentido tan bien que no pudo resistirse. Además, ¿no fue ella quien empezó? Lynn volvió a tomar la iniciativa y lo beso.

Lincoln se concentró en el sabor de esos labios: eran suaves, tersos, ligeramente secos, con un gusto a leche endulzada. Comenzó a mover su labio inferior de atrás hacia adelante. Aunque sorprendida, la sensación fue algo nuevo y tan emocionante para Lynn que lo imitó moviendo su labio superior. Lincoln de pronto sentía mucho calor, pero era agradable, quería sentir más ese calor. Ella lo abrazó y a pesar de la rudeza, Lincoln ni siquiera se quejó. Ese era el mejor beso de su vida.

El primero con Ronnie Anne había sido tan breve que lo único que podía recordar fue el golpe que le dio después. Del segundo, fue tan repentino que ella había tensado sus labios por la impresión esa vez en el restaurante. Su beso con Lynn no parecía tener fin, ella estaba relajada, la humedad, la sensación semejante a probar un dulce esponjoso con ese sabor a tibia leche dulce le hicieron perder el razonamiento para aventurarse más. Discretamente entre sus labios asomó su lengua para explorar mejor el sabor de aquellos labios, cuando ella los abrió, dejó que la punta chocara contra sus dientes. Algo golpeó su lengua, algo pequeño, suave, vivo, que se movía lento pero exuberante, cuyo sabor era todavía más dulce y su textura era completamente suave y húmeda. Lynn estaba correspondiéndole del mismo modo.

Cuando las lenguas de ambos se saludaron en ese interminable beso que los hizo perderse. Lynn se pegó más contra el cuerpo de su hermano gimiendo. Hacía mucho calor, pero tampoco le molestaba, podía sentir más calor cuando estaba al lado de Lincoln. Envolvió con sus piernas su cintura. Ambos quedaron recostados de lado. El muchacho con sus brazos la atraía más contra él, enloquecido por la sensación en su boca, así como la de sus piernas desnudas contra las de su hermana, suaves, ligeramente rasposas, pues el bello recién comenzaba a crecerle ligeramente a Lynn por lo que ella no se tomaba la molestia de rasurarse aún como Luna o Luan de vez en cuando. Todavía estaba muy lejos de depilarse como Leni o Lori. No era molesto, por el contrario esa tacto apenas rasposo y suave lo excitó más.

Había otra sensación. Entre sus entrepiernas estaban sus calzoncillos super cómodos rojos que de pronto los sentía como un estorbo, Lynn llevaba esa ordinaria pantaleta azul a la que apenas el chico había prestado atención cuando la vio. En una casa tan grande con tantas hermanas, uno que otro descuido era inevitable que sucediera y terminara viendo por accidente algo que en realidad no le interesaba, pues los descuidos normalmente le ocurrían a Lucy o a Lola, también a Luan, quienes eran las que estaban más acostumbradas a usar falda. Realmente nunca sintió ningún interés en sus hermanitas más jóvenes a quienes como Lily, había incluso visto desnudas, todo siendo algo de lo más natural y ordinario desde que eran unas bebés, salvo por Luan, con ella era un tanto diferente, aunque tampoco prestaba tanta atención a sus descuidos como a veces lo incomodaban los que llegaban a tener Luna y Leni, siendo con esta última a quien incluso en ocasiones cuando estaba sentada en una mala postura o alguna otra circunstancia, con culpa se había esforzado en ver más bajo su falda. La sensación era maravillosa, aún con las prendas interponiéndose y pese a la presión que sentía entre ambos, por el despertar de cierta entidad ahí abajo. La misma Lynn parecía cerrar con más fuerza sus piernas sólo para acercarse más a Lincoln de lo que ya estaba contra esa zona.

Lynn nunca había sido parte de sus deseos culposos ni por asomo, pero ahora necesitaba más de ella. La tenía por los hombros, poco a poco bajó una mano por su cintura y lentamente la subió recorriendo el pijama de su hermana, descubriendo así lo suave que podía ser su piel a pesar de la humedad del sudor, cuando esta de pronto alterada se separó de él empujándolo de la cama y tirándolo de la misma.

Colmillos aleteó inquieto en su lugar mirando confuso la escena. Lincoln alterado comenzó a temblar. ¿Qué había sucedido? Había jugado a que se besaba con Lynn, comenzaron a sobrepasarse, perder el control y hubiera pensado que estaba soñando, de no ser porque el golpe cuando lo arrojó fue muy real. Lynn se subió la sábana a la altura de su boca cubriéndose toda, salvo por sus ojos.

El chico se puso de pie adolorido tanto por el golpe, como por la fuerza con la que Lynn lo había retenido momentos atrás. Se vieron a los ojos asustados. Ambos sentían una humedad muy extraña en sus prendas interiores.

—¡Lo siento! —dijeron a la vez.

Se dieron unos segundos antes de volver a hablar.

—¡Está bien! ¡Fue mi culpa! —exclamaron al unísono de nuevo—. ¡Me deje llevar! No pasa nada.

Volvieron a callarse sin saber qué decir. Lincoln comenzó a juguetear con sus dedos. Lynn lo miró un instante antes de bajar la mirada. El muchacho asustado se dio cuenta lo que le ocurría allá abajo y se dio la vuelta.

—¡Yo…! Lynn… ¿Quieres que me marche a mi habitación?

No hubo respuesta. Lincoln miró sobre su hombro y la vio negando con la cabeza con la mirada perdida.

—¿De verdad puedo seguir durmiendo con…?

Ella de pronto señaló la cama de Lucy. Colmillos los miraba con interés. El peliblanco suspiró. Lo había arruinado y no se le ocurría ningún plan para arreglar las cosas. Se metió en la otra cama y tras recostarse giró la almohada para poder ver a Lynn, ella lo miró de lado un momento todavía asustada antes de cerrar los ojos. Rindiéndose en que no conseguiría arreglar nada al menos esa noche, Lincoln se dio la vuelta y también cerró los ojos sin poder pensar en nada, ni siquiera en Colmillos encima de él con los ojos bien abiertos.

De pronto el chico Loud sin poder dormir, escuchó al otro lado de la habitación como Lynn se levantaba. Pensó que iría al baño, aunque tampoco la culparía si se marchaba a dormir al sofá. Sin embargo lo siguiente que escuchó fue cómo se acercó tras él. ¿Acababa de gruñir? Cerró con más fuerza los ojos, esperando que en cualquier momento y sin aviso, ella lo moliera a palos y no le quedara más opción que resignarse a recibir sus golpes. Sintió por el movimiento del colchón, que ella se había sentado, por las cobijas que se había metido adentro con él y finalmente sintió su brazo pasándolo por el hombro y enterrando su rostro contra su espalda temblando. Podía sentir otra cosa más, su hermana estaba llorando.

Intentó cambiar de posición y mirarla, pero ella no se lo permitió. Prefería quedarse así, sin verlo a la cara, desahogándose tras las consecuencias de la tontería que acababan de cometer. Lincoln se quedó entonces así, pensando que su relación con Lynn estaba dañada, quizá deshecha y eso lo hizo llorar como a ella. Al final ambos se quedaron dormidos. El murciélago sobre ellos cabizbajo los observó tratando de entender qué les pudo haber ocurrido. Era algo que ni siquiera ellos sabían.

* * *

De verdad que no quiero hacer capítulos largos, pero tengo cierta obsesión con los detalles que, como estos dos, no pude controlar para omitir. Advierto que aunque habrá posiblemente algunas otras situaciones también físicas, estas no serán tan subidas de tono (espero por el momento) ni se darán sólo porque sí y ya. Esa no será la base del fic, me iré más por lo emocional, no hablo de romanticismos, sino las culpas o las consecuencias sicológicas que conlleva llevar una relación de este tipo. Es verdad, la trama de _The Loud House_ le puso fácil a la mayoría imaginar situaciones de esta clase (culpo al anime) pero al pensarlo con frialdad, el trasfondo que el incesto en sí sugiere es mucho más complicado que describir a dos hermanos haciendo algo inapropiado. ¿Han leído los libros de la _Saga Dollanganger_ de Viginia C. Andrews? ¿O por lo menos el primer libro, _Flores en el ático_? En lo personal fueron aquellos libros los que me volvieron un tanto morboso en cuanto al tema. Los enlaces los dejaré en mi blog para quien esté interesado en leerlos (no me hago responsable de las secuelas sicológicas y más traumas que les dejen).

Les mando saludo y agradecimientos a todos ustedes por su interés y apoyo:

 **Ntian** comparto tu opinión, aunque también me decanto por el Ronniecoln como mi segundo ship favorito.

 **ManiacoDepresivo** por supuesto que lo haré.

 **ElTipoJoven** espero puedas esperar también el siguiente. Lindo Avatar.

 **KAKUAMAN** exacto, es lo que quiero conseguir, espero mantenerme en ese tono.

 **Sam the Stormbringer** un placer verte por aquí y un halago que me leas. Tal vez ya lo habías contestado antes, pero tengo una pregunta, la misma que me dejan tus reviews en otras historias y en esto. ¿Qué significa lo de la tinta verde? (que por cierto tengo por alguna razón que ni sé).

 **Lobo Hibiki** muchas gracias.

 **XD** a veces mientras uno no se pase, las madres nos dan por nuestro lado sabiendo por donde cojeamos realmente (experiencia personal, je). Esperemos que ese apego entre nuestros protagonistas no desaparezca.

 **Julex93** las cosas se ponen intensas. Colmillos quizá es Lynncoln también, ¡juax! Lynn es fuerte, pero aquí la veremos un tanto susceptible de cuando en cuando, pero sin perder su actitud de Stay Cool. Si no es a finales de este mes, será a principios del próximo cuando regrese con el fic de _Aniversarios_.

 **Maestro Jedi** la fuerza esté contigo, de verdad gracias por el interés.

 **Sgtrinidad9** espero mantener tu atención. Saludos.

 **Neverdie** una sorpresa verte por aquí. Espero que haya un poco de todo a la larga. Te puedes pedir a la gótica, que yo me pido a las rubias, ¡ja! Ya hablando en serio, Lucy tendrá su participación, pero no creo que del mismo modo en que están interactuando la castaña y el peliblanco. Nos vemos.

 **Mysterious Boy X** muchas gracias por la comparación con el show, de verdad la aprecio mucho.

Realmente estoy asombrado por la recepción que tuvo el primer capítulo. De corazón espero les guste a todos o al menos a la mayoría el desarrollo de lo que vendrá después. Saludos.

 **El lobo solitario** muchas gracias. De verdad aprecio a cada fan nuevo.


	3. Estoy aquí

**Capítulo 3**

 **Estoy aquí**

El sueño iba y venía para los dos hermanos Loud medianos. El sol apenas asomaba sus primeros rayos cuando Lincoln sintió al estar despierto, como Lynn se levantaba de la cama. Al girar la mirada, la vio ponerse en pie estirando los brazos y tronando los huesos de su cuerpo.

—Lynn, ah… buenos días.

La castaña de pronto se congeló. Lincoln ruborizado con la memoria bastante fresca de lo sucedido anoche, aguardó algo, cualquier cosa.

—BuenosdíasLinc.

Le respondió aprisa emitiendo un agudo chillido. La joven se llevó ambas manos a la cara saliendo de su habitación con apuro. Pronto Lincoln comprobó que si estaba cansado, no era tanto por la falta de sueño. Eran las seis y media de la mañana, demasiado temprano para levantarse en sábado. Fatigado, se sentó en el borde de la cama y miró hacia arriba. Colmillos tenía el rostro oculto entre sus alas. Por los gemidos tenues que emitía, dedujo que estaba roncando. Sintió envidia de la mascota de Lucy.

Hastiado, se puso de pie y se dirigió al baño. Lo encontró ocupado. Aguardó y como dedujo, Lynn salió sobresaltándose tras encontrárselo. Ella se hizo a un lado señalándole la puerta viendo la entrada e intentando sonreír hablándole como de costumbre.

—Todo tuyo, Linc. Haz lo que tengas que hacer —agachó la mirada al suelo mientras se rascaba la cabeza—. Creo que… bajaré a ver televisión. Puedes... ya sabes. Duerme un poco más. Si te molesta quedarte con Colmillos tienes mi cama para ti solo. A mí no me dejó dormir bien anoche pensando que querría, no lo sé —miró las escaleras al fondo—, chuparnos la sangre o algo así. Bueno, descansa hermanito.

Apenas dio dos pasos, Lincoln preocupado le puso la mano sobre el hombro deteniéndola. La sintió temblar un instante ¿realmente él le ocasionó aquella reacción? Pensó. Al tranquilizarse, volvió a hablar con jovialidad mientras miraba el jarrón que adornaba el pasillo sobre una estantería.

—¿Qué pasa, Linc?

Tocar el tema le estaba resultando tan difícil como comprendía debía ser para ella. Aunque quería seguir su ejemplo y fingir que nada había pasado, un sentimiento de culpa crecía hondo en su pecho amenazándolo con explotar si no decía algo al respecto.

—Lynn. Perdóname por lo de anoche. Yo… creo que… no lo sé.

—No tienes que pedirme perdón —su voz había bajado tanto que apenas y era un susurro—. No hiciste nada malo.

—¿Que no lo fue? Lo que hicimos…

Lynn se giró y miró su brazo, sorprendiéndolo lo tomó por el mismo obligándolo a bajar con ella por las escaleras. Su voz volvió a ser animada.

—¡Vamos a ver televisión juntos!

Una vez en la planta baja, la muchachilla encendió el televisor, bajó el volumen, aunque no tanto como lo haría con su propia voz. Echó un vistazo por el camino por donde llegaron agudizando los oídos. No sucedía nada, todo estaba en orden. Desconfiaría de los ductos de ventilación de no ser porque sabía que Lucy no estaba en casa. Lincoln entendió. No podían hablar de eso en el pasillo a riesgo de ser escuchados. Mirando las caricaturas matutinas del sábado, Lynn sentada en el sillón se acercó a su hermano antes de hablar.

—Gracias por hacerlo.

—¿Cómo?

—Ya sabes, por eso que me diste para que lo supiera… de cómo se sentía eso. Fui yo la que te lo pidió, así que deja de pedir perdón. Mejor perdóname tú a mi si te hice sentir incómodo.

—¡No, para nada! —Mejor no mencionar que en el mencionado momento, incómodo no era precisamente como se sintió— Yo creí que estabas enojada conmigo.

Ella sonrió sin apartar la mirada del programa. Lincoln la acompañó. Conforme los minutos pasaban, a pesar de su intranquilidad, había imaginado que se había estresado por nada. Que tal vez aquello que le dolió a su hermana se le había pasado. De pronto cayó en la cuenta que tras haber terminado el programa casi enseguida, llevaban algunos minutos mirando Blarney el dinosaurio. Tal vez hubo un tiempo en que disfrutaban mucho ese programa cuando sus edades rondaban alrededor de las que tenían las gemelas, pero también hace mucho lo habían encontrado realmente soso. Blarney resbalaba con los juguetes que el grupo de niños invitados en turno habían dejado tirados por ahí, era el momento de aprender la lección del día acerca de ser más ordenado. A pesar que los movimientos de la escena eran torpes y forzados, Lynn reía por eso. Lincoln volteó a verla y pese a que lucía tranquila y animada por el programa, notó como sus ojos estaban irritados, con rastros de lágrimas secas alrededor. Por supuesto que no estaba bien.

—Debí detenerme antes —continuó Lincoln con el regreso de la culpa por haber hecho algo terrible—. Tú me lo pediste, pero yo seguí y…

—¡Shhh! No me dejas oír. Ya olvídalo, Linc. No le des tanta importancia.

Sus ojos siguieron fijos en la pantalla, aún en los comerciales, en los créditos de cierre y cuando empezó otro programa no muy distinto a ese. Lincoln notó la breve distancia que había entre ambos en el sillón. Dudó y acercó su mano a la de ella, enseguida ella la retiró y la colocó sobre sus piernas, notando como el labio le tembló ligeramente.

* * *

Lynn era desordenada, era algo común, pero a Lucy le sorprendió que Lincoln lo fuera también. Muchas veces había visitado su habitación encontrando la mayor parte de sus cosas siempre en orden. Su hermano estaba con ella recargado contra la puerta mirándola desempacar sus cosas de la mochila. Lynn había salido a correr al parque.

—Pudiste tender mi cama después de dormir en ella.

—Lo lamento. ¿Y cómo te fue?

—*suspiro* —mejor resignarse a recibir las burlas, por lo menos sabía que Lincoln no sobrepasaría el punto donde podía tolerarlas—. Bien, dentro de lo que cabe, aunque no pudimos contractar con ningún espíritu.

Sacó el peluche de la princesa pony apresurándose a guardarlo en lo más profundo de su armario. Aquí venía la pregunta. ¿Y cuál es la poni favorita de sus amigas? ¿Discutieron que ponis quedarían mejor para un romance? ¿Cuántos capítulos de la serie vieron?

—Que mal. Suerte para la otra.

El chico peliblanco se descruzó de brazos y se disponía a salir de la habitación, todo en una actitud neutral, lo que desconcertó a Lucy.

—Espera. ¿No piensas decirme algo más?

—¿Sobre qué? —preguntó el chico nervioso, mirando a la cama de su hermanita como si pensara de pronto encontrar algo que delatara lo que sucedió anoche—. ¿De qué me hablas?

—Ya sabes. ¿No dirás nada de esto? —sacó un par de revistas acerca de sus ponis que llevaba ocultas dentro de un antiguo libro de espiritismo.

—No —exhaló con alivio—. Lo último que quiero hacer es algo que te incomode.

¿Era culpa lo que Lucy detectó en su voz? Lincoln se dio la vuelta y se marchó dejándola sola. La gótica suspiró murmurando algo sobre "estos mortales" antes de seguir con lo suyo ignorándolo por el momento. Su murciélago se posó sobre su cabeza y la niña le hizo una caricia rápida tras la oreja. De pronto recordó no haber buscado marcas en el cuello de Lincoln.

—¿Es que convertiste en una criatura nocturna a mi hermano, Colmillos? Porque eso sería genial. Aunque creo que yo soy más digna que él para tal honor.

Su amigo la miró confuso antes de darle una suave mordida cariñosa en su dedo. Sabía a galletas caseras.

* * *

La hora de la comida durante los fines de semana era un tanto diferente al resto de los días en la casa Loud. Se olvidaban de la separación entre mesas de chicos y grandes comiendo todos juntos de una manera más informal para poder reunir a la familia. Tras llegar de haber concluido su medio turno de trabajo sabatino en la clínica, la señora Loud narraba un divertido incidente que hubo en el consultorio relacionado con un sujeto, su muela y un sacacorchos.

Lincoln como sus hermanas estaba entre asombrado y asqueado por lo que escuchaba, sin embargo no negaba el lado divertido del relato, aunque aquél pobre tipo quizá no lo hubiese visto con el mismo humor. Intercambiaba miradas con sus hermanas interesado en sus reacciones, las cuales eran tan divertidas como la historia. Leni y su padre parecían querer vomitar, mientras con fascinación Lucy y Lisa escuchaban, Luan soltó una broma al respecto que fue abucheada por Lori quien, mareada por la plática, había sacado su celular para mensajearse con Bobby. Cuando Lynn que solía hacer lo mismo que él, divertida cruzó su mirada con la de su hermano, su expresión vaciló tornándose seria al instante y esquivándolo para mirar sobre su hombro a Luna. De pronto ambos perdieron el hilo de la historia.

Al terminar la comida, la familia se reunió frente al televisor tratando de decidir cuál película verían para pasar la tarde. Las gemelas peleaban al no ponerse de acuerdo, mientras Lori y Leni discutían por sus opciones, momento que Luan y Luna aprovecharon adelantándoseles para buscar el disco de una película que habían rentado. Lynn y Lincoln se limitaban a mirarlas siendo los únicos en no participar en la discusión. Lincoln se acercó a su hermana, usualmente buscaban sentarse juntos en esos momentos familiares, pero en el instante en que se sentó a su lado, ella de inmediato y sin verlo se levantó exigiéndole su lugar a Lucy, dado que parecía más cerca de la pantalla. El peliblanco ya no sólo estaba frustrado o triste, también estaba molesto.

El día pasó muy rápidamente. Lincoln apenas y había hablado con Clyde, quien le había insistido en que fuera a su casa a probar un nuevo rompecabezas en tres dimensiones que sus padres le habían regalado por sus buenas notas.

 _—¡Es un portaviones de guerra, hermano!_ _¡Como los de las películas!_ —le explicaba emocionado por la radio frecuencia— _Está bastante detallado, ni siquiera necesita de pegamento para ensamblarse._

—No puedo, Clyde. Otro día. Éste no es un buen momento.

 _—¿Ocurrió algo en tu casa?_

—Yo… estoy peleado con Lynn. Me ha estado evitando todo el día y estoy intentando reconciliarme con ella. Es algo molesto, pero no me deja tranquilo.

 _—Vaya. ¿Pues qué les pasó?_

Sentía que enloquecería si no se lo contaba a alguien, pero por mucha confianza que le tuviera a Clyde, no podría explicarle lo que realmente sucedió, él no lo entendería, quizá nadie lo haría. Aun si lo hiciera, como cualquiera lo juzgaría peor a como él ya lo hacía consigo mismo.

—Hmm… Me pidió que le ayudara… con un entrenamiento especial, sin querer la lastimé y aunque finge que nada pasó, estoy seguro que está resentida conmigo.

—Bueno, no es como si la hubieses lastimado a propósito.

Se había dejado llevar por la intensidad del momento. Ella le había pedido sólo un beso, es verdad que al final fue ella quien lo besó de nuevo, por lo que por el contrario, él debería de sentirse enojado con ella… pero Lynn nunca le pidió que comenzara a pegársele tanto de forma tan íntima. Había tenido una erección, lo que le desconcertaba al darse cuenta quién fue la causante, además lejos de intentar ocultarla, la había restregado contra su entrepierna deliberadamente. Hizo memoria, Lynn lo había abrazado para que continuara, por lo que no es como si le hubiera de verdad molestado, lo cuál era igualmente extraño

—Bueno, tal vez intencionalmente fui rudo con ella. Pero no parecía molestarle al principio.

 _—¿Pues qué tan rudo fuiste? ¿No te dio alguna señal para que te calmaras?_

Lo empujó de la cama, justo cuando él… le tocó directamente la espalda mientras intentaba desvestirla. ¿Eso no lo había imaginado? Casi lo había olvidado. ¿Qué pretendía hacerle? Se sintió como un verdadero enfermo. Tal vez esto no tendría ningún arreglo como esperaba.

—Ok, creo que sí y fue cuando me empujó para hacerme a un lado. ¡Ya no sé que hacer, estoy enloqueciendo!

 _—Habla con ella._

—Es imposible convencerla que esté en el mismo sitio conmigo. Quisiera sólo dejar que se le pase, pero no puedo. Todo lo que deseo es que se relaje un poco y se olvide de todo.

No es como si él pudiera hacerlo. Era imposible olvidar las sensaciones que le provocaron sus besos, las caricias, cómo fue perdiéndose en el momento con todo y su autocontrol, su incapacidad de razonar sus acciones. ¿Hasta dónde hubiera llegado si ella no lo hubiera tirado de la cama? ¿En qué punto olvidó que la chica con la que estaba sobrepasándose era Lynn? ¿Cuál fue el instante que dejó de recordar que Lynn era su hermana mayor? Nunca le pidió su consentimiento cuando comenzó a actuar como un maniático.

 _—No le pidas permiso. Fuérzala a que lo haga contigo y ya._

—¡Qué! —al distraerse con sus pensamientos había olvidado de qué estaban hablando por un momento—. For… forzarla a hacerlo con… pero ella es… podría… Clyde, ¿de qué hablas?

 _—De que se relaje. Fuérzala a que se relaje contigo y háblenlo claro. No busques el momento, sólo ve por ella y dile cómo te sientes. El doctor López dice que lo mejor en estos casos es la confrontación directa, en lugar de pasarse el tiempo esperando a que los problemas entre dos personas se solucionen por sí solos._

—Me molerá a palos si la idea no le gusta.

—¿Prefieres de verdad esperar apático a que todo se resuelva por sí solo si es que siquiera llega a suceder?

Lincoln lo meditó. Unos cuantos golpes tal vez valdrían la pena si con ello lograba mejorar las cosas con su hermana. "Tu hermana", mentalmente se repitió sorprendido, como si fuese algo que a pesar de dar por hecho, hubiese descubierto de pronto. "Es tu hermana, parte de la familia con quien vives. No se trata de la chica de la escuela que a veces vez en clases o la que te ignora en el almuerzo". Era verdad, esto necesitaba de una solución inmediata independientemente de los riesgos que conllevara.

—Gracias, Clyde. Creo que voy a intentarlo.

—Ese es el espíritu, hermano. ¿Qué hay del rompecabezas?

—Digo que mañana nos queda todavía el domingo —respondió más animado.

* * *

Dentro del baño, con dificultad Lynn logró hacerse un hueco entre sus hermanas para cepillarse los dientes, una labor especialmente difícil cuando la tarea de asearse antes de irse a dormir parecía comunitaria. Lucy estaba de regreso. Entre el ejercicio y la falta de sueño se sentía agotada. Tal vez ahora no tendría problemas para dormir.

Escupió la pasta con los residuos para irritación de Lola que la acusó de salpicarle. Indiferente, se pasó los dedos entre los dientes al sentir aún algo atorado ahí. Al salir del baño desvió la mirada hacia su habitación, Lincoln estaba parado frente a ella aún vestido, quizá esperando su turno de usar el baño.

—Buenas noches, Lincoln —le saludó indiferente.

De pronto, el hombre del plan la tomó por el brazo y acelerando el paso, la jaló por el mismo para que le acompañara hacia su habitación. Lynn sorprendida quiso asir su brazo para quitárselo de encima, pero increíblemente la tenía muy bien sujeta.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Quiero que hablemos.

No le gustaba cómo sonaba eso. Un nuevo tirón y logró soltarse.

—¡Cómo te atreves a tratarme así!

—No es que me dejes muchas opciones, Lynn. Quiero que hablemos.

—Pues estoy cansada —estaba por demás agregar que ahora también estaba malhumorada—. ¿No puedes esperar hasta mañana?

—No. Vamos, no quiero que las otras nos escuchen. Sígueme.

Intentó tomarla de la mano una vez más, pero ella lo esquivó.

—Lincoln, deja de actuar como un cretino.

—¿Yo actúo como un cretino? ¿Quién es la que ha estado evitándome?

Se había concentrado tanto en llevarla a su habitación que no la había visto teniendo como objetivo su puerta al final del pasillo, pero al volverse a enfrentarla, Lynn desvió la mirada a su espalda esperando que nadie los hubiera escuchado.

—Está bien, hablaremos. ¡Pero baja la voz por lo que más quieras! Nadie tiene por qué enterarse de nuestros problemas.

Ignorando las consecuencias que podría traer el haberla irritado tanto, pero agradecido porque finalmente ella reconociera que tenían un problema, Lincoln se dirigía a su habitación, cuando Lynn lo tomó por el hombro señalándole el cordón en la trampilla del techo, con el que podrían bajar la escalera hacia el ático.

—Es menos probable que nos escuchen ahí arriba.

Aunque el ático le daba bastante miedo, especialmente durante la noche tanto como el sótano, el chico apretó los dientes y con ayuda de su hermana bajaron la escalerilla.

Ya arriba la alzaron, mientras abajo el resto de las hermanas Loud fueron a sus respectivos dormitorios. Lucy no prestó mucha atención al no encontrar a su hermana en su habitación. Quizá estaba quemando calorías haciendo algún ejercicio adicional o algo así. Ni ella ni nadie había reparado en que su hermano tampoco estaba por ahí.

Una vez arriba, Lincoln aspiró hondo indeciso de cómo comenzar.

—Quiero que estemos bien.

—Estamos bien —gruñó Lynn mirando el fondo oscuro del ático. Se podían ver entre sí a duras penas por la débil luz de la lamparilla—. Ya te lo había dicho. ¿Eso era todo lo que querías pedirme?

—Lynn, estoy aquí.

—Ajá —asintió mirando la lámpara y un bicho que volaba por encima de la misma—. Lo sé. Te traje aquí para que dejaras de hacer tanto escándalo.

—Mírame.

—Lo estoy haciendo —la polilla se redujo a nada cuando golpeó el foco.

—¡No es cierto! ¡No me estás viendo! ¡No has podido hacerlo en todo el día desde que despertamos! ¡No! No lo has hecho desde que me acosté en la cama de Lucy anoche. Incluso cuando dormiste conmigo, no me dejaste verte.

Irritada, finalmente lo miró directo a la cara. Lincoln estaba tan molesto como ella, pero algo la amedrentó por lo que bajó la mirada enseguida consternada. Se sintió ridícula, volvió a mirarlo, pero al sentir cómo le clavaba la mirada, danzó sus ojos de un lado a otro tratando de concentrarse en el fondo detrás de él.

—No… no puedo hacerlo —se rindió a los hechos—. No después de lo que… ¡de lo que ocurrió!

Pese a que sentía cómo le estaba hirviendo la cara al igual que su hermana por lo bochornoso del tema, Lincoln se forzó a si mismo a no desviar la mirada como estuvo a punto de hacerlo.

—¡Ya te pedí perdón por eso! Sé que estuvo mal, no debí besarte.

—¡Yo te pedí que lo hicieras! ¡Te dije que dejaras de culparte por eso! ¡Yo soy la responsable!

—¡Pero fui yo quien te lo propuso!

—¡Y yo acepté! No me forzaste a hacerlo. ¡Yo te forcé a que me siguieras besando!

—Pude haberme detenido, pero no lo hice. ¡Soy culpable!

—¡No eres culpable por besarme! ¡Eres culpable por lo que intentaste hacerme mientras lo hacíamos!

El juego de ver quien aceptaba más culpas de pronto concluyó. Sorprendido, Lincoln intentó decir algo pero sólo le salió un tartamudeo. La sensación de lo que produjo el beso en él regresó. Sus entrepiernas chocando y Lynn abrazándolo contra su cintura. Intentó defenderse, acusarla, pero le costaba buscar las palabras sin que sonara como una víctima.

—Tus… tus piernas… mi cintura… tu te… nosotros…

—¡Intentaste desvestirme! ¿Qué pensabas que sucediera entre nosotros después? ¡Cruzaste la línea más de lo que debiste!

Llevaban la ropa. Lynn lo abrazó esa vez y aun cuando se le pegó, siempre llevaban la ropa. Recordó que el momento en que lo empujó, fue cuando intentó levantarle la camisa. Finalmente lo estaba viendo a la cara y su expresión era acusatoria. El chico no encontró cómo replicar a su favor.

—Perdí la cabeza —soltó sin pensarlo mucho—. Me dejé llevar. Tan sólo… tan sólo me dejé llevar. No debí… debí de controlarme. Per… perdóname.

Encontró sus pies de pronto más interesantes, así como un grabado en el suelo. Sintió dos golpes en su brazo y Lynn frente a él exclamando:

—Dos por sobrepasarte, tonto.

Pudo levantar de vuelta la mirada. Ella estaba cabizbaja, pero al menos lo miraba.

—De verdad lo siento, Lynn.

—Sí, te perdono. Sé que no debí de provocarte tanto. También… discúlpame por estar evitándote. Me asustaste. Creí que… no lo sé.

—¿Creíste que te lastimaría?

—No. Como si pudieras hacerlo sin que te diera tu merecido —su aire pretencioso de superioridad lejos de molestarlo, lo tranquilizó al ver que estaba recomponiéndose a como solía tratarlo antes—. Me asustaste al hacerme pensar lo que podríamos ser capaces de hacer si yo… pues…. te permitía continuar.

Lincoln no imaginaba que podía ruborizarse más, pero la sangre le calentaba tanto la cabeza que si comenzaba a salirle humo de las orejas, no se sorprendería.

—Sí, entiendo. Lamento eso, Lynn. No quise…

—¿No querías? —Eso para su sorpresa la ofendió— Entonces por qué lo…

—¡Está bien! Si quería, pero no pensaba correctamente. Estaba algo dormido y en ese momento sólo pensaba en lo bien que me sentía contigo, olvidándome que eras… pues, ya sabes. Tú.

Aunque bastante halagada y un tanto emocionada al saber el sentir de Lincoln, frunció el ceño por lo último.

—¿Y exactamente que soy yo?

—Mi hermana antes que todo.

La muchacha suspiró. De verdad que los dos necesitaban encontrar un punto medio para solucionar aquel dilema.

—Siempre debemos tener eso presente —miró a su hermano pensativa y éste hizo lo mismo—. Está bien. Ya lo aclaramos. Podemos olvidarlo o al menos vivir con eso.

—Por mí está bien si lo es para ti.

La deportista sonrió.

—¿Piensas hacer algo mañana?

—Ir con Clyde a su casa a armar un rompecabezas en tres dimensiones.

—No sé que sea eso. Está bien, ve. Pero después quiero que vayamos al parque y me ayudes a practicar algunos tiros libres. ¿Qué dices?

—Digo que por supuesto.

Naturalmente preferiría hacer otra cosa, si no se negaba era porque se sentía agradecido por ver a Lynn ya más relajada y volviendo a ser ella misma, así como él se sentía ahora, por lo que le concedería ese capricho. Ambos chicos se abrazaron con afecto en señal de paz. Todo estaba bien, podían volver a las vidas de antes, sin permitir que les afectara lo de la noche anterior. El abrazo fue prolongado, pero se sentía bien recibir de aquel modo el gran cariño fraternal que se profesaban mutuamente. Tras terminarlo, Lincoln iba a abrir la barandilla del sótano, cuando su hermana lo tomó de nuevo con una mano sobre el hombro.

—Por último. Lo de anoche no se volverá a repetir. ¿Entiendes eso?

—Totalmente. No volverá a pasar.

—Perfecto. No pasaremos más allá de los besos. Sólo besos únicamente y ya.

—Sí, no más de eso —abrió la barandilla para enseguida volver a cerrarla sorprendido—. Espera, ¿qué?

—Que sólo besos. Ya no podemos… ya sabes, ¿acurrucarnos? No te quiero tan pegado a mí cuando me beses. Te dejas dominar muy fácil por tus hormonas —se puso pensativa—. Supongo que me pasa lo mismo. No te preocupes. Trabajaré también en eso.

—Pero… pero… no… —titubeaba confundido, ¿no se suponía que "nada" de lo que hicieron anoche volverían a repetirlo?—. ¿Besos?

—Pues sí, sólo eso. Deja de lucir tan decepcionado —Lincoln abrió incrédulo la boca—. Está bien, tal vez si soy generosa, tal vez y sólo tal vez, te deje avanzar, pero sólo un poco y hasta donde yo te lo permita. ¿Estamos?

—¡No me refería a eso! —aunque la perspectiva de avanzar con una chica un poco más allá de la primera base lo entusiasmó más de lo que estuviera dispuesto a admitir—. Pero… gracias. Me refiero a que todavía seremos, ya sabes… ¿amigos que se besan?

Lynn se rascó bajo la nariz ruborizándose un poco.

—Pues en eso creo que ya habíamos quedado, ¿no? Tú mismo dijiste que dos personas podían ser amigos y darse esa confianza sin que haya necesariamente algo. Te doy esa confianza, así que no la vuelvas a romper. Contigo sería mejor que con otra persona —volvió a centrarse—, así no habrá peligro que el asunto avance a algo más.

Lincoln lo sopesó un momento. Era verdad, de algún modo le encontraba algo de lógica a la idea, a pesar de lo que implicaba que fuera él a quien le concedía ese puesto. Amigos que se besan. Hermanos que se besan. No, seguía siendo extraño por no llamarlo descabellado, pero no le quedaban fuerzas para seguir debatiéndolo. Había agotado todas sus reservas para arreglar las cosas con Lynn.

—Bien. supongo que podemos seguir siéndolo. Entonces… ¿ahora qué?

Lynn lo observó, puso con determinación ambas manos sobre sus hombros y acercó un poco más su rostro al suyo. Lincoln tragó saliva y a pesar del miedo y los nervios, se emocionó al recordar lo bien que se había sentido besarla. Nuevamente esa parte de él que se esforzaba en ser razonable se esfumó, se concentró en su hermana que ruborizada se acercaba más y más, luego sorpresivamente echó la cabeza hacia atrás y… le impactó la frente contra la suya. El coscorrón fue tan fuerte que Lincoln se mareó un poco y vio algunas estrellas. La castaña reía divertida.

—Eso fue por jalonearme hasta aquí. No debes de ser tan brusco con una chica, Linc.

Pese al dolor, el chico vio irónico que su hermana criticara a otros de tener un comportamiento brusco.

—Está bien. Lección aprendida. Buenas noches Lynn. Espero que esto no me deje marca.

—Para mañana se desinflamará. Buenas noches Lincoln.

Ambos bajaron de regreso al pasillo. Volvieron a darse un abrazo y fueron a sus respectivos cuartos sintiendo un peso menos encima.

Al entrar a su habitación, Lynn se encontró a Lucy recostada en su cama leyendo su libreta de poemas.

—¿Dónde estabas?

—Con Lincoln. Mañana iremos a jugar en la tarde y le establecía los límites del juego.

—Bien —exclamó la gótica antes de regresar a su lectura, poco o nada interesada en realidad sobre los deportes que su hermana practicaba.

—Ups, me olvidé de algo. Ya regreso.

Salió de la habitación sin más. Lucy extrañada la observó desaparecer por la puerta. Un ligero interés se manifestó por sus hermanos. Quizá no era nada importante, cosas entre ellos seguramente triviales e insignificantes para el mundo. Se encogió de hombros y continuó leyendo.

Mientras tanto Lincoln en su habitación ya se había desvestido y estaba por entrar en su cama. La cabeza no dejaba de dolerle, pero seguía pareciéndole un precio bajo a cambio de haberse reconciliado con su hermana finalmente. Tocaron a su puerta. Lynn entró y tras hacerlo la cerró detrás de ella sorprendiéndolo.

—¿Qué sucede ahora?

—Olvidaba darte las buenas noches.

¿No lo habían hecho ya antes de bajar del ático? Era lo que estaba por preguntarle Lincoln cuando de pronto la chica se inclinó sobre la cama hacia él, lo tomó por las mejillas y le dio un cálido y húmedo beso justo en los labios. Aunque sorprendido, su hermano cerró los ojos comenzando a perderse en la sensación. Ambos empezaron a mover sus labios. A su pesar, Lincoln se dejó llevar de nuevo. Como la vez anterior, discretamente intentó introducir su lengua, acto seguido gimió de dolor y abrió los ojos conmocionado. Lynn la había atrapado entre sus dientes un par de segundos antes de soltarlo.

—Ah-ah —negó ella moviendo de lado a lado un dedo—. Por el momento tu lengua está castigada. ¿De acuerdo?

No parecía haber perdido su buen ánimo. Aunque aún perplejo, Lincoln asintió con la mano cubriéndose la boca. No había sido muy doloroso, Lynn supo controlarse para no lastimarlo, la acción había sido más bien sorpresiva.

—Entonces buenas noches "amigo".

Y así salió finalmente de su habitación. Confundido, el chico se acostó en su cama intentando comprender lo que había ocurrido anoche y lo que acababa de ocurrir ahora, incapaz de pensar siquiera en lo que podría ocurrir después si permitía que esto continuara. Sólo se enteraba que había besado a otra chica, una mayor que él y muy atractiva, aunque esto último recién lo estaba descubriendo. Se había sentido muy bien. Si por esto a la larga habría un precio, tal vez no le molestaría pagarlo.

* * *

Y aquí llegó otro capítulo de mi nuevo fic, por el que de verdad doy gracias a todos y a cada uno de ustedes que leen esto por hacerlo, siendo una recepción tan sólo en el comienzo muy por encima de otros proyectos con los que tengo más tiempo trabajando. De verdad este fandom es tremendo y me siento agradecido de pertenecer a él. Les mando un gran saludo a:

 **Maestro Jedi** gracias e igualmente. Aunque me pone nervioso lo de las expectativas, haré lo posible por cumplirlas.

 **XD** gracias. En efecto esta parejita atravesará por muchos cambios emocionales conforme la historia avance. Gracias por la permanencia.

 **Trangresor3003** muchas gracias. A que la bendita curiosidad que nos vuelve impulsivos.

 **KamenDoctor** ciertamente lo hará. Ya verán lo que tengo preparado para los siguientes capítulos.

 **El lobo solitario** bastante peligroso ciertamente, eso es lo que lo hace tan atrayente como tema de interés.

 **Lobo Hibiki** muchas gracias. Muy buena novela. Tuve la oportunidad de leerla cuando terminé la preparatoria y espero en un futuro poder darle una segunda lectura.

 **Ntian** muchas gracias por la crítica y por la fe que le pones. No estoy seguro si llegue a ser de las mejores. He leído muchas y si bien trato de hacer mejores cosas que otros, también he leído otras que dudo pueda siquiera igualarlas aunque sea un poco, (el buen _underratedhero_ ) pero la lucha le haré en hacer de esto sencillamente una buena historia.

 **Sam the Stormbringer** gracias por la explicación, de verdad me dejabas siempre con la curiosidad. Tienes razón, las gomitas son más confiables que los malvaviscos. Debido a que su "fiesta" la hicieron en la madrugada, por fortuna nadie los descubrió por el momento (después, quién sabe). La saga de libros que mencioné en realidad su inicio se sitúa entre los sesentas y setentas del siglo pasado y así hasta el final a comienzos del actual, aunque igualmente son buenos libros en cuanto al tema del "insisto". Gracias por la crítica. Personalmente las mejores escenas _físicas_ que se sienten más intensas, son precisamente las que llevan detrás una gran carga emocional. Espero mantener eso. Toma toda la tinta verde que necesites, colega.

 **ManiacoDepresivo** muchas gracias. Lo haré. Espero te siga gustando.

 **Khada GALM** gracias, imagino que has visto las traducciones que hice de ciertos fancómics. Si también te gustaron esos, luego subiré más al grupo. Me alegra que te guste el fic, así también el saber que sí sirve la auto publicidad (un saludo a todos los miembros que llegan de ahí y de los otros).

 **Manu** lo continuaré, muchas gracias. Descuida, a mí tampoco me gusta el "insisto" _real_ , que en el ficticio vaya que me doy cuerda.

 **Imperialwar1234** muchas gracias, comparto la misma opinión en ambas partes. Aprecio las buenas historias, pero lo hago aún más cuando encuentro calidad en las mismas.

 **Manu-mereles** muchas gracias. De verdad lo aprecio.

 **Sgtrinidad9** gracias, que de esos detalles habrá más. Espero sigan siendo apreciados.

 **Julex93** nada que disculpar, que por el contrario, cuando alguien se toma la molestia de hacer un review así de largo, de verdad me siento bastante halagado (incluso si es para mal, pues sigue significando que hice ruido con lo que escribí de algún modo, je). Creo que no existe nadie al que el subconsciente alguna vez en su vida le haya jugado una mala pasada cuando sueña (quien diga que no le ha sucedido, es que miente o no puede soñar nada). Aunque pareciera que nuestros personajes ya establecieron sus límites, los conflictos morales estarán a la orden del día conforme sus experiencias continúen y se enfrenten a algunos obstáculos en el camino (lo cual no tardará mucho para que ocurra). Gracias por comentar, amigo. Como siempre me tienes atento a tu material. Aunque me halaga que te inspire a realizar algo del mismo (si en efecto sacas algo de esto, vaya honor que me harás sentir), muchos fanarts, fancómics y algunos fics inspiraron esta historia, siendo sincero tú también con cierta imagen. Aunque con algunos cambios, me inspiró en gran medida una importante escena en el capítulo pasado el _Lynncoln Moment 2_ en tu . Hasta la próxima, amigo. Muchas gracias.

 **Sir Crocodile222** gracias. Espero mantener tu interés.


	4. Entrometidas no tan pesadas

**Capítulo 4**

 **Entrometidas no tan pesadas**

—Bien. ¿Estás listo, Lincoln?

El peliblanco estaba verdaderamente nervioso. ¿Cómo estar listo para algo así? La propuesta de Lynn había sido inesperada. Pudo haberse negado, pero la simple idea de encontrarse con ella de aquella manera tan cercana fue una tentación muy grande como para dejarla pasar. Esperaba tener la condición suficiente para seguirle al ritmo, seguramente la dejaría bastante satisfecha si se esforzaba. No dejaba de pensar que quizá no era lo mismo cuando lo hacía por su propia cuenta, a ese instante donde ambos estaban juntos.

—S, sí. Por supuesto.

—¡Pues vamos!

La deportista se echó a correr y Lincoln a su lado, con la pierna derecha atada por encina de su tobillo a la pierna izquierda de ella. Pese a su temor inicial, descubrió que todas aquellas carreras corriendo que había hecho en su corta vida, ya sea a la escuela, con Clyde, a su casa cuando se le hacía tarde o a cualquier otro sitio cuando necesitaba con urgencia prevenir algún problema, pues en realidad habían dado sus frutos, por lo que su velocidad y ritmo eran constantes con los de su hermana, al menos al principio. Las energías de Lynn parecían interminables, o esa parecía cuando estaban comenzando la segunda vuelta al parque de Royal Woods: una extensión abierta con pasto y árboles, ideal para hacer picnics y por supuesto para correr. Aunque quería pedir tiempo fuera, su orgullo lo hizo desistir, esperando que no faltara mucho antes que su hermana se cansara, o por lo menos lo viera a su lado y dedujera que era necesario hacerlo dada su expresión. Lynn como de costumbre corría con la mirada al frente.

—¡Lynn, yo…! —estaba por rendirse, estaba por hacerlo.

—¿Qué cosa?

—No… —jadeó— nada, olvídalo.

Se mantenían en la banqueta entre el parque y la calle, por lo que cuando Lori y Leni pasaron en Vanzilla tras ir al centro comercial aprovechando el fin de semana, pudieron encontrárselos. Leni fue la primera en verlos haciéndole la indicación a Lori parra que redujera la velocidad. Cuando la mayor de las hermanas se dio cuenta de quiénes se trataban, se acercó a su distancia sin dejar de conducir a un ritmo moderado.

—¡Oigan, chicos! Nosotras vamos a casa ya, ¿quieren que los llevemos?

—No es necesario —contestó Lynn sin siquiera hacer un esfuerzo—. Tal vez Linc y yo llegaremos corriendo después.

—Si te das cuenta que literalmente el pobre no puede ni con su alma, ¿cierto?

Lynn volteó y vio a su hermano jadeando, igual que un perro con la lengua asomando afuera y con su pierna contraria casi moviéndose errática, siendo ella la que prácticamente lo estaba arrastrando a continuar.

—¡Lincoln! —el chico casi se va de bruces cuando ella bruscamente se frenó— ¡Debiste de darme una señal para detenerme!

Lori se orilló cuando los chicos se detuvieron. El peliblanco se inclinó sujetándose de las piernas tratando de respirar agitadamente, cubriéndose la boca para hacerlo por la nariz como Lynn le estaba indicando que lo hiciera, siendo la forma correcta en esos casos de agotamiento. Ella le tomaba de la espalda preocupada a la vez que intentaba desatar su pierna con la de él para darle su espacio.

—Suban —indicó Lori—. No estamos muy lejos de casa.

La mueca de frustración de la castaña fue muy obvia para Lincoln, en cuanto ella tomó con una mano la manija del vehículo, por la otra su hermano la sujetó.

—¡No! Yo… —hizo una pausa para volver a jalar aire— dame un minuto y estaré como… ¡Ah! nuevo. Puedo… ¡uf! continuar un poco más.

Aunque Lori lucía preocupada, Leni no pudo evitar sonreír con cierta emoción llevándose las palmas de sus manos a la altura de su cara.

—¿Estás seguro, Linc? —A pesar que prefería seguir corriendo un poco más, la verdad es que Lynn se preocupaba mucho por Lincoln. Su hermano asintió inhalando por última vez aire e irguiéndose demostrando que podía ser tan fuerte y resistente como ella, esto parecía emocionar más a Leni—. Bien, tal vez sólo trotemos un poco.

—Está bien —aceptó Lori contrariada por su comportamiento—. No regresen tarde. Lynn, no te aproveches mucho de Lincoln.

Una vez que arrancó, por el espejo Lori observó consternada cómo Lincoln se le adelantó a Lynn para reanudar la actividad, obligándola a ir detrás de él asombrada de su proeza.

—Ya lleva días si no es corriendo, jugando fútbol, bicicleta o cosas así con Lynn a un lado —mencionaba, aunque tal vez Leni no entendería a qué se refería, no importaba, el hecho de hablar con alguien era agradable sólo por poder hacerlo—. Cielos. ¿Desde cuándo literalmente a Lincoln le dado por hacer tanto ejercicio?

—¡Desde que otra vez tiene novia! —soltó su hermana al no poder controlar más su emoción.

Lori sorprendida casi se pasa un alto por la impresión.

—¿Leni, de qué hablas? Lincoln no tiene ninguna nueva novia. Sólo porque se la pasa haciendo más ejercicio del que puede, luciéndose y —por supuesto, entendió lo evidente que era—… como si buscara impresionar a alguien. Pero, pero, ¿qué hay de Ronnie Anne?

—No lo sé. ¿Qué hay con su amiga?

"Amiga". Lincoln había repetido mucho esa palabra cuando describía su relación con la hermana de su novio, pese a que ella y el resto de las chicas habían pensado en ella como su pareja. Aunque mientras vivió en Royal Woods salía con ella como lo hacía con Clyde, o que continuaran manteniendo contacto por el video chat, en realidad él jamás les había confirmado nada más allá de sus propias suposiciones. Igualmente se sentía intranquila al respecto.

—¿Pero quién será? ¿Tú sabes algo, Leni?

—Bueno —la rubia modista se puso pensativa—. Si últimamente se la pasa jugando con Lynn, haciendo ejercicio con Lynn, acompañándola a la escuela, o Lynn va más veces que nosotras al cuarto de Lincoln, creo que es…

—¡Claro! Se trata de una de las amigas de Lynn. ¿Pero cuál? ¿Sera la chica, esa…? Ya sabes, ¿Una rubia con pecas que tiene los dientes como Lincoln?

—¿Margo? Podría ser. Lynn tiene muchas amigas.

Aunque Lori quería estar feliz por Lincoln, el asunto no le terminaba de gustar. No es que quisiera obligarlo a mantener una relación que siempre fue inexistente con Ronnie, bien sabía que lo intentó y no tuvo éxito, pero no podía concebir a la tal Margo con su hermanito. No es que ella tuviese algo malo, sencillamente no podía visualizarlos juntos o a Lincoln esforzándose tanto en impresionarla precisamente a ella.

—Está esa otra chica, ¿cómo se llama? Una que se parece mucho a Ronnie Anne. Tal vez por eso se esté fijando en ella.

Leni sabía a quién se refería Lori e incluso también su nombre. La primera vez que conoció a la compañera de Lynn, en su mente se formó el apodo de Whitey-Anne precisamente por ese parecido, pero como que no creyó correcto decir eso en voz alta y se lo guardó para sí misma. En todo caso era ella quien no creía que se trataba de aquella niña. Reconocía que su defecto principal era el no ser muy lista, por lo que de momento sólo tenía a una sospechosa, pero por lo improbable que seguramente su hermana le diría que era, casi al instante se le ocurrió a alguien más.

—Podría ser Polly Pain. Tal vez sea ella, Lori.

—¿Quién?

—Una chica castaña. Creo que Lynn se la presentó en el baile de Sadie Hawkins. ¿No la recuerdas?

—Creo que sí, aunque no de ese evento. Como Lucy, Luan y Luna también hicieron lo mismo con otras chicas, apenas y les puse atención.

—Ajá. Las recuerdo. Haiku, Giggles y Tabby.

Lori estaba asombrada.

—¿Cómo puedes recordar a las amigas de todas tus hermanas?

—Porque son mis hermanas. Es normal que sepa de ellas. ¿Tú no puedes?

Aunque no había hecho intencionalmente el comentario con motivos insidiosos, la insinuación detrás del mismo había herido a Lori. Ciertamente ayudaba a sus padres a mantener el orden en la casa y a ocuparse de algunos detalles, aunque eso no significaba que podía poner atención todo el tiempo a cada detalle en la vida de sus hermanas como Leni parecía hacerlo. Dolía, especialmente más el saber que a veces subestimaba a su hermana inmediata.

—Bueno, ¿por qué crees que es ella?

—Es muy bonita —aunque Lori olvidó su nombre, recordaba haberla visto un par de veces, por lo que la perspectiva de su hermana a su consideración era debatible—. Además, Lynn me había dicho que es muy competitiva y también muy hiperactiva. Como Lynn parece estar entrenando a Lincoln personalmente, creo que pues como que lo hace para que ella se fije en él.

Sí, ciertamente su hermana estaba dándole muchas sorpresas ese día con aquellos razonamientos, aunque no tanto como lo fue enterarse en lo que su hermanito estaba metido.

—Bueno, imagino que está bien por él —no muy convencida, intentó entusiasmarse por Lincoln—. Hazme un favor y que esto quede entre nosotras. Tal vez podamos decírselo a Luna y Luan, pero no a las pequeñas. Creo que el pobre últimamente se ha ganado que le demos un poco de espacio.

—¿Entonces no vamos a preguntarle nada a Lynn sobre esto?

—Por supuesto que lo haremos, dije a Lincoln y esto va también para su "novia", no dije nada de Lynn. Hablaremos con ella sólo para salir de dudas, claro está.

Continuaron rumbo a su hogar. Leni pensativa suspiró sintiéndose más aliviada. Lamentaba no ser tan inteligente con Lori, de serlo no hubiese sospechado al principio que la "novia" de Lincoln era otra persona que le había venido a la mente la primera vez que sacó la conjetura.

* * *

Detrás de unos arbustos, entre los dos por fin habían terminado de desabrochar la cuerda que los unía. Lynn miraba admirada a Lincoln quien ya estaba en las últimas de recuperarse por completo, al menos comenzaba a respirar con normalidad.

—¿De verdad puedes continuar?

—Estás bromeando. Podría correr en un maratón. Esto no es nada.

—Realmente no lo es. Normalmente necesito de tres o cuatro vueltas antes de comenzar a entrar en calor.

El chico tragó saliva, ni siquiera había logrado terminar la segunda. Lynn le sonreía con afecto.

—De verdad me la paso muy bien contigo. Agradezco mucho que quieras acompañarme a hacer esto, pero puedo entender si de vez en cuando quieres un descanso y quedarte en casa. No tienes por qué decirme "sí" a todo lo que te pido como has estado haciendo estas semanas.

Aunque el que lo hiciera le encantaba. De verdad disfrutaba toda la atención que últimamente Lincoln le estaba dando.

—Supongo que tienes razón. Pero cada vez que me propones que hagamos algo juntos, en serio no veo por qué negarme. He estado desocupado últimamente. Además, deja de preocuparte. Puedo ser más fuerte que tu si sigo así. Tengo fuerzas de sobra.

Realmente la chica admiraba su tenacidad.

—De verdad, Linc. No puedo entender por qué haces todo esto de pronto, pero gracias.

Lincoln se puso de pie, pero Lynn lo tomó de la mano obligándolo a agacharse de nuevo contra los arbustos donde ella le instó para cubrirse más a su lado.

—¿Puedes decir "no" a esto?

Pese a que sentía la boca seca y los labios partidos, la humedad del beso de Lynn fue bien recibido, ¿Qué hacía? ¿Esa era su lengua? Pudo sentir como la suya se hidrataba de la misma como si fuese una esponja. Se sentía demasiado bien. Cuando se separaron, Lynn roja y quizá no a causa del esfuerzo, ayudó a su hermano a volver a ponerse de pie.

—Espero haber podido devolverte el aliento. ¿Entiendes?

Ambos rieron pensando en lo orgullosa que se sentiría Luan de haberlos escuchado, aunque de saber el contexto quizá no tanto. Decidieron no pensar en eso.

—Me siento como nuevo, gracias Lynn.

Era mentira, por supuesto, pero había conseguido la motivación suficiente para poder soportar otra vuelta más si su hermana se lo pedía.

* * *

Un par de horas después, Lynn se estaba preparando un submarino en casa con la mortadela que sobró de la cena pasada. Justo cuando iba a dar el primer mordisco, Lori, Leni, Luna y Luan aparecieron de repente detrás de ella cuando se dio la vuelta. Las cuatro tenían una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que de cierta manera les confería un aire más aterrador que el de Lucy. Sin entender qué ocurría, la joven miró a su submarino y luego a ellas.

—Lo siento, pero éste es mío. Puedo prepararles uno si quieren. Creo que aún queda algo de mortadela.

Luan negó moviendo de lado a lado la cabeza.

—Lo que queremos es que nos des información.

—¿Información? ¿Acerca de qué?

—Deja de hacerte la inocente —continuó Luna. Lynn sin entender de qué hablaban, comenzó a comer su bocado mirándolas como si se trataran de un entretenido programa de televisión—. Lori y Leni ya nos lo contaron, hermana. Te descubrieron con Lincoln en la tarde y ya sabemos lo que están ocultándonos ustedes dos.

Pudo sentir lo cerca que estuvo de ahogarse con el trozo del submarino.

—¡Ustedes qué! ¿Cómo se dieron cuenta? —recordaba que las chicas se habían alejado bastante cuando se llevó a Lincoln detrás los arbustos.

—No es que sean muy discretos —continuó Lori—. Literalmente fueron muy obvios todo el tiempo.

La quijada de Lynn se abrió tanto que quizá se le había dislocado. ¿De verdad lo fueron? Es verdad que de vez en cuando se pasaba por el cuarto de su hermano cuando todas parecían ocupadas en sus asuntos para besarse con él, pero nunca pensó que llamaría tanto la atención por esto. ¿Por qué entonces estaban sonriendo como tontas si ya lo sabían? Tal vez no la lincharían como creyó que sucedería si alguna vez se enteraban.

—¿Es en serio?

—Por supuesto —continuó Luna—. Debimos haberlo visto antes. Muchos hombres suelen hacer esto también, ¿sabes?

—Es verdad —mencionó Lori sonriendo y perdiéndose entre recuerdos—, Bobby solía actuar igual.

Una desagradable imagen que involucraba a Ronnie Anne estuvo a punto de provocarle una arcada a la deportista. ¿Su hermana estaba bien sabiendo eso?

—¡Lori, eso es repugnante! Aunque… en nuestro caso… tal vez no soy la más adecuada para criticarlo—pero inevitablemente lo hacía. Ella era sólo un poco mayor que Lincoln, mientras Bobby era casi un adulto, por lo que la palabra "abuso" se volvía un detonante en su mente.

—Cierto, como estás involucrada no puedes hacerlo. Y no es repugnante, es algo natural.

Lynn estaba por preguntar cómo era esto posible, pero adivinando su pregunta, Luna tomó la palabra de nuevo.

—Lincoln no ha hecho casi nada últimamente que no sea estar pegado a ti todo el tiempo haciendo algún deporte y luciéndose como si fuera muy fuerte. Todos los chicos hacen lo mismo. ¡Especialmente cuando es obvio que están enamorados! Dado que es a ti quien sigue, está por demás preguntar de quién.

A Lynn el corazón se le detuvo a la vez que un escalofrío le recorría la columna. ¿Realmente Lincoln estaba enamorado de ella? ¿Ese era el motivo por el que de verdad la seguía a todas partes? En eso no habían quedado. No eran novios, no eran pareja, eran amigos con derecho a besarse. ¡Principalmente eran hermanos! Aliviada porque no era lo que pensó entre los Santiago, la asaltó la primera duda nuevamente. ¡Por qué sus hermanas actuaban emocionadas! ¿Qué esperaban que les dijera?

—Yo… no sé qué decir. Creí que estarían molestas cuando se enteraran.

Luan negó con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué hacerlo? Debimos adivinar que esto ocurriría en cualquier momento.

—¿De verdad?

—Por supuesto. No iba a esperar a Ronnie Anne toda la vida. Además, de todas nosotras, siempre has sido tú la más cercana a él. Es de lo más normal que algo así suceda.

Esto impresionó a Lynn. ¿realmente veían algo como esto de lo más "normal"? Aunque asqueada con la idea, al menos se sentía agradecida que no le increparan por lo que hizo.

—Lamento no habérselos dicho, chicas.

—Tranquila, hermana —dijo Luna—. Podemos entender que esto es algo personal entre Lincoln y tú. Aunque no lo creas, respetaremos eso. Pero no voy a negarlo, creo que hablo por todas al decir que a cualquiera de nosotras le hubiera gustado estar en tus zapatos para estar en primera fila. Pero descuida. Entendemos que a ti te correspondía hacer feliz a Lincoln.

La imagen de Lincoln besándose a sus espaldas con cualquiera de ellas la sonrojó y alteró. Se sentía dolida. Más que asquearse, no pudo evitar resentirse un poco con Luna, aun cuando en realidad ni ella ni nadie había hecho nada además de ¿envidiarla? ¿De verdad el resto sentía lo mismo que Luna? Tal vez Luan. Más de una vez llegó a sospechar algo así también de Lucy, sólo para descartar la idea de inmediato por lo extraña que era. Ahora tras aquella plática no estaba tan segura de seguir haciéndolo si en efecto era algo "normal" como insistían en señalárselo.

—Bueno… yo… no sé qué decirles. En realidad, no es realmente pues… una relación. Es algo más como una amistad con derechos.

Lori fue la primera en escandalizarse, aunque el resto le siguió también. Había cierto tipo de chicas en su escuela que tenían ese tipo de relaciones y no gozaban precisamente de una popularidad positiva. ¿Su hermanito estaba con una chica de esa clase? ¿Polly siento todavía tan joven era de verdad esa clase de chica?

—¡Exactamente derecho a qué!

—¡Besos, sólo besos! No piensen otra cosa. No ha pasada nada más allá de algunos besos —sonrojada pensó en la noche en que comenzaron su acuerdo, lo mejor sería omitir eso también para no darles ideas equivocadas.

—¡Vaya! —Luna soltó una risa más tranquila—. Quién diría que Linky va por la primera base. ¿Y tú de verdad estás de acuerdo con esto, hermana? ¿No te gustaría que se diera algo más entre los dos?

La pregunta dejó intrigada a Lynn un momento. Toda la discusión en ese momento le parecía muy surrealista.

—Yo… no sé. Tal vez… ¡No! No lo creo, eso sería muy raro. Prefiero que las cosas se queden como están.

—Tal vez Lincoln no piensa igual —opinó Luan sintiendo empatía por ella. Casi podía entender lo extraño que resultaría si una de sus mejores amigas anduviera con su hermanito—. Por cómo se ha estado esforzando Lincoln en estar a tu nivel de condición, se diría que entrena para "anotar otro punto" justo en el corazón. ¿Entiendes?

—Chicas, déjense de juegos, esto es serio. ¿De verdad creen que Lincoln está enamorado?

—No más de lo que puede creer estarlo un preadolescente —continuó Lori—, especialmente con todas las hormonas alborotadas a su edad. Debiste de tener en cuenta que esto podría suceder cuando comenzaron.

—No pensé que eso le sucedería. Yo… sólo tenía curiosidad.

—¿Curiosidad? —exclamó Leni quien todo el tiempo permaneció callada mientras el resto de sus hermanas animadas hablaban con Lynn—. ¿Le presentaste a una de tus amigas para que fuera su amiga con derechos por curiosidad sobre lo que ocurriría entre ellos dos?

Todas enmudecieron permitiéndole que se explicara. Lynn congelada en su sitio dejó su emparedado en la mesa sintiendo que podría caérsele en cualquier momento. De todas formas había perdido el apetito. Mentalmente repasó cada palabra que sus hermanas habían dicho e intentando llegar a la misma conclusión que ellas llegaron. Le tomó pocos segundos comprenderlo y se sintió como una tonta.

—Sí, algo así. Ya saben, vi que extrañaba a Ronnie Anne y… sólo le di un empujón para presentarle a alguien, mi intención era que sólo se distrajera.

—¿Y de quién se trata?

—Polly Pain.

No supo por qué, sencillamente fue el primer nombre que le vino a la cabeza. Lori hizo una expresión de triunfo mientras intercambiaba una mirada de complicidad con Leni, pero ella al contrario seguía impávida, intentando concentrarse en lo que Lynn había contestado antes.

—Bueno, si Polly está de acuerdo con esto supongo que está bien —le decía Lori—, pero tal vez sea necesario que hables con ella y ver qué opina de Lincoln, en si estaría de acuerdo a ser algo más que su "amiga con derechos". De verdad Lincoln parece estar enamorándose de ella.

—No dejan de repetirme eso. ¿Por qué podría estarlo? ¿Cómo están tan seguras? Se trata de, pues, Polly.

Luna cabeceó.

—Hermana, estos días pareciera que Lincoln se convirtió en tu sombra. Es obvio que busca desesperadamente de demostrar que es más fuerte que cualquiera de los chicos con los que ustedes se relacionan para sobresalir entre ellos, para estar a la altura de ella, quizá por eso cuando hacen ustedes dos hacen deportes juntos intenta lucirse frente a ti, así tú le puedes contar de sus logros a Polly para que ella se interese más en él. ¿Por qué otra cosa Lincoln que jamás había estado interesado en el ejercicio de pronto parece querer imitarte y demostrar que puede ser tan fuerte y hábil como tú? Lo hace para tener algo de qué presumir a una chica que por sí sola, pareciera que no necesita de nadie que la proteja, lo hace porque que quiere que se fije en él de forma más seria.

—Típico de los hombres —corroboró Luan y Lori asintió volviendo a mostrarse de acuerdo.

Lynn sopesó con seriedad todo lo que le estaban diciendo. Sencillamente creyó que el vínculo con su hermano sólo se había estado fortaleciendo desde que se tuvieron la suficiente confianza para darse algunos besos, demostrándose de otra forma nueva y demasiado directa su "amor fraternal". Siempre supo que lo que hacían no era muy común, ni que estaba bien, pero mientras no les afectara de otra manera, entonces no habría nada malo en ello. Ahora estaba más preocupada como cuando pensó que sus hermanas los habían de verdad descubierto, bueno, quizá no tanto así.

—Hablaré con Lincoln. Yo me ocupo.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —sugirió Lori—. Tenemos más experiencia y tal vez podamos darte algunos consejos en el momento.

—No, está bien. Yo puedo hacerlo sola.

Luan gimió molesta.

—Oh, vamos. Dejamos que Lincoln confíe sólo en ti para hablar sobre su nueva "No" novia como para ahora "No" intervenir también. Eso es "No" justo. Déjanos participar.

—Por favor. Yo puedo resolverlo por mi cuenta.

Se marchó y las chicas continuaron cuchicheando entre sí, preguntándose si sería correcto presionar a Lynn para que les diera más detalles de Polly y Lincoln, todas excepto Leni quien seguía meditando por su cuenta, con aquella expresión tan conocida entre sus hermanas de que parecía no haberse enterado de nada.

—De verdad no es justo —opinó Luna—. Tabby parecía una mejor opción.

—No tanto como Giggles. Ella a su modo hubiera "levantado" el humor de Lincoln, ¿Entienden? No, en serio, creo que pensándolo mejor, a Giggles no le hubiera gustado eso de los amigos con derecho.

—Sí, creo que a Tabby tampoco ahora que lo pienso. Ella no se hubiera tomado a bien eso de ser sólo una "gruppie".

Lori ya parecía estar superando la "No" separación de su hermano con Ronnie Anne, por lo que se tomaba el tema con mejor humor.

—Parece que literalmente acertaste, Leni —le decía Lori—. Sí era Polly Pain después de todo.

Leni tardó un momento en prestarle atención a su hermana. Sí, temió que desde un inicio en efecto tuviera razón. Viéndolo desde otra perspectiva, eso no era bueno.

* * *

Lincoln entró a su habitación sintiendo los músculos como carne molida. Se descalzó y se desvistió antes de caer rendido a la cama, creyendo de pronto que no podría volver a levantarse jamás. había sido un día muy pesado, casi todos los días lo eran desde hace un par de semanas. Tocaron a su habitación y como de costumbre sin esperar a que contestara, Lynn entró.

—Lincoln, venía a ver cómo estás.

—¡Bastante bien! —se puso de pie de un salto, aunque al hacerlo una de sus piernas tembló como su mejilla a causa del dolor—. ¿Lo ves?

—Sí, lo veo —después de todo, sus hermanas acertaron en algo que apenas podía darse cuenta—. Vuelve a la cama, no es necesario que me presumas todo el tiempo de la "excelente condición física" que tienes.

—No presumo, sencillamente la tengo.

—Por sólo haberte levantado, te vez como si le hubieras dado otra vuelta al parque sin calentamiento previo.

Decaído, el chico bajó los brazos encorvándose.

—Sí, ya sé que soy débil —entusiasmado de pronto la tomó por los hombros—. Pero tal vez no pase mucho antes que pueda igualarte.

Aunque el gesto le enterneció, también le asustaba lo que implicaba. Se desasió de sus brazos y fue ahora ella quien puso sus manos sobre sus hombros.

—Lincoln, quiero que me escuches con atención, yo… —el chico hacía una mueca de dolor mientras le apretaba más los hombros, estos no los sentía como debían serlo—. ¡Santo cielo, Linc! ¡Estás demasiado tenso! Vuelve acostarte y ponte de espaldas.

Tras obedecerla, Lynn se sentó encima de sus piernas y comenzó a masajearle la espalda. Lincoln gemía, confundido en si lo que estaba sintiendo era dolor o alivio. Su hermana estaba alarmada al sentir aquellos músculos tan tensionados. El peliblanco era flacuchento, había sido mucho desgaste para él, por eso también le impresionaba lo mucho que pudo soportar. Era verdad, de seguir con aquél ritmo no pasaría mucho tiempo antes que esos músculos se endurecieran más de lo que parecían estarlo ya. La idea de ver a Lincoln con los brazos y la espalda marcada por fuertes músculos parecía emocionarla, era increíble que su hermano estuviera haciendo todo eso por ella. Esto último la devolvió a la realidad, debía concentrarse.

—Linc, toma un respiro desde ahora. No necesitaré que me ayudes más con mis entrenamientos en estos días.

—¿No quieres mi compañía? —¿se escuchó decepcionado?

—No es que no la quiera, pero creo que las chicas sospechan algo.

—¡Cómo!

Le contó casi todo lo que hablaron, omitiendo ciertos detalles que no se atrevía a revelarle, siendo estos sobre su presunto "enamoramiento". Cuando terminó, también lo hizo con el masaje.

—Y al final se quedaron con la idea que eras algo así como el "No" novio de Polly. Yo creí que hablaban de nosotros y tal vez mencioné algo acerca que ustedes de vez en cuando, bueno… se besaban. Juro que fue sin querer.

El chico se sentó en la cama llevándose las manos a la cara preocupado.

—Bueno, pudo ser peor.

—¿De verdad lo crees?

—Sí, pudieron pensar que se trataba de Margo.

—¡Oye! Margo es genial a su manera. Es la mejor tacleadora de mi equipo.

—Lo siento. No dije que fuera fea, sólo decía que Polly es mucho más linda.

Eso no mejoraba las cosas a consideración de Lynn, por el contrario pareció molestarle más.

—¿Más linda que yo, acaso?

—No tanto. Ya sabes, además Polly es más cercana a mi edad.

—¡Me estás diciendo vieja!

—¡No! Pero es cierto que eres mayor que yo.

—¡Sólo dos años!

—En realidad quince meses. No es mucho. Oye, ¿de qué estábamos hablando?

Sonrojada por la escena que estaba haciendo, Lynn se serenó. ¿Qué acababa de ocurrir? ¿Lo que sintió fueron celos? No, se dijo a sí misma, sencillamente sintió herido su orgullo un poco. Le impresionaba que Lincoln con lo neurótico que a veces era, buscaba tomárselo con humor, aunque tal vez era la forma en que se había acostumbrado a sobrellevar las situaciones difíciles.

—Te decía que si las chicas te preguntan, sólo diles que perdiste el interés en Polly, quedaron como amigos y eso es todo. Sólo para guardar las apariencias démonos nuestro espacio, al menos un tiempo. Ya puedes volver a leer comics en tu cuarto durante tus ratos libres.

Lincoln hizo una mueca.

—Está bien, pero cuando creas que pasó el peligro, déjame ayudarte con tus prácticas. De verdad me gusta cuando pasamos los días juntos.

—¿Por qué? ¿Sólo porque nos besamos?

—No es por eso, es… no lo sé. ¿Es que necesito una razón para querer pasar tiempo con mi hermana favorita?

Eso para Lynn fue muy lindo. Por mucho que le costara trabajo tocar el tema, debía de cerciorarse.

—Las chicas creen que actúas así porque estás enamorado.

—Eso supuse. Creen que de Polly.

—Esto no se trata de Polly. Lincoln, tú me… te sientes… ya sabes… ¿enamorado?

—Pues no. Lo de Cristina lo superé hace mucho y en cuanto a Ronnie Anne, bueno, estoy haciéndolo todavía. Va a costarme pero siento que lo lograré en algún punto, pero tanto como "enamorarme" no. Me gustaba mucho. Eso es todo.

—¿Y hay alguien que te guste últimamente?

—Pues no.

—¿Entonces por qué de pronto te obsesiona ser tan fuerte como yo? ¿No será que intentas impresionarme?

—Taaaal vez. ¡Pero no es por que sienta algo por ti de esa manera! Que las chicas no te hagan ideas raras. Se puede decir que… como que siento que es un modo de compensarte, ya sabes, ¿los besos? Pero te juro le estoy agarrando el gusto a esto, de verdad me gusta estar contigo.

Entonces era una mezcla de culpa con cariño. Bien, saber esto la tranquilizaba bastante. Si las chicas supieran la verdad, tal vez hubieran pensado distinto, que sólo buscaba compensarle algo además de compartir tiempo de calidad con su hermana. La favorita. Eso no lo iba a olvidar tan fácilmente. La hacía sentir especial. Ya no insistiría con el tema.

—Gracias por el masaje, Lynn.

—Fue un placer, creo que sentí algunos músculos tonificados por ahí.

—¡Genial! Tal vez pueda impresionar después de todo a Polly con estos.

—¡Oye!

—Es broma.

Llegaron a escuchar un instante el teléfono sonando, pasados unos segundos después que se detuviera, Lana desde el pasillo llamó a gritos a su hermana.

—¡Lynn, te hablan!

—¡Ya voy! —regresa su atención a Lincoln—. Entonces descansa, Hércules.

Se puso de pie, iba a darse la vuelta para marcharse cuando Lincoln la sorprendió tomándola de la mano para hacer que volviera a mirarlo, de pronto y sin aviso, le plantó un beso en los labios. La chica enmudeció, normalmente era ella quien tomaba la iniciativa la mayor parte del tiempo, por no decir todas las veces. Se había sentido tan bien ese despliegue de decisión en Lincoln.

—Sabes a mortadela.

—Lo siento. ¿Qué tan mal fue?

—Por el contrario, fue delicioso. Ya, puedes irte.

Sonriendo, su hermana le dio un par de golpes ligeros en el brazo.

—Dos por sorprenderme. La próxima vez me comeré una cebolla.

Finalmente ella se marchó y el chico sintiéndose más aliviado, tomó un cómic de Ace Savy dispuesto a disfrutarlo. Llamaría a Clyde para que fueran a alguna parte, de no ser porque de verdad necesitaba de un respiro y tiempo para él mismo.

Cinco minutos después, Lynn regresó a su habitación. Lucía emocionada.

—¿Qué ocurrió?

—Necesito un favor, Linc. El próximo viernes tendré un juego. Nada importante, es de apertura y no estaba segura que abriéramos nosotros, pero acaban de confirmarlo y Polly me acaba de avisar que casi todo el equipo ya quedó de participar y quiero ir.

—No creo que tengas problemas. Es verdad que es la final del último certamen de temporada de Lola, pero si es por eso, estoy seguro que papá y mamá te dejarán saltártelo. Hasta Lola podrá comprenderlo.

—Lo sé, lo que te quería pedir es si te gustaría acompañarme a verme jugar. Quisiera que al menos alguien de la familia vaya a apoyarme —él en particular, por supuesto—. Sé que acabo de decirte que no es necesario que estemos todo el tiempo juntos, pero…

—Me encantaría ir a verte, Lynn.

La deportista sintiéndose feliz lo abrazó una vez más. Lincoln le susurró al oído.

—¿Y si pierdes por culpa de mi mala suerte?

Mordiéndole ligeramente la oreja en un gesto cariñoso, Lincoln se sobresaltó y al voltear a verla, ella le robó un beso.

—Estoy seguro que un par de estos antes del juego me darán buena suerte.

Finalmente se marchó y Lincoln la siguió con la mirada. Bien, se ocuparía después de todo el viernes nuevamente, pero la recompensa lo valdría. Esto lo hizo pensar en lo que Lynn le había contado acerca de las sospechas de sus hermanas. Tendrían que volverse un poco más cuidadosos con sus muestras de afecto "especiales". Al menos acertaron en algo en cuanto a lo de su extraño comportamiento.

¿Enamorado? Eso era absurdo, aunque de pronto pensó que si Lynn no fuese su hermana, tal vez y sólo tal vez, le gustaría de una forma no muy diferente a como lo fue con Christina y lo era aún con Ronnie Anne. Miró sus brazos y los tensionó, realmente no había mucho músculo que resaltar todavía. Era verdad, quería lucirse con Lynn, pero el por qué era algo que ni él podía comprender. Sus hermanas debían de estar equivocadas.

* * *

 **Ntian** saludos. Mira lo que son las cosas. También soy fan de Banghg, (rozando a lo fanboy, siendo sincero). Ambos autores son de mis favoritos, pero con los, ejem… siniestros gustos que tengo a veces, son las de Banghg las historias que de pronto me encuentro releyendo cuando tengo oportunidad. Todos mencionan el cambio de "amigos con derechos" pero me hace pensar en otra cosa más fuerte. Prefiero quedarme con la frase de "primos que se besan", insertando el "hermanos" por ahí, aunque como van las cosas, tal vez a la larga la primera expresión quede más. Veremos hasta donde permito que lleguen.

 **El lobo solitario** luego será… otro beso… Por el momento, después quién sabe. Saludos.

 **Imperialwar1234** créeme que lo comprendo. He encontrado pon ahí tanto obras que son de admirar como por desgracia despropósitos también, igualmente los encuentro divertidos de leer, son mi placer culpable. Igual preferí hacer algo serio que otra parodia más del tema. Sólo espero no desvirtuarla mucho al final.

 **PenguinArrow** descuida, tal vez no somos los únicos que esperan que algo subido de tono ocurra. Me iré lento, despacio, más adelante… pues veremos hasta donde llegan los "derechos" que se den, je. Creo que serán los conflictos por el camino a lo que dé más énfasis, lo de hoy fue sólo una probada de lo que viene.

 **KamenDoctor** saludos. El control es algo que es difícil de mantener para ambos hermanos por igual, veremos hasta donde llegan con su dominio sobre el mismo.

 **El caballero de las antorchas** muchas gracias, espero te siga gustando el desarrollo de la historia. El material Loudcest se puede decir que es parte de mi vicio.

 **Sam the Stormbringer** me dio gracia cómo llamaste al psicoterapeuta de aprendizaje empírico. Cuando no es el forzado personaje cómico cliché, en la serie veo a Clyde al ponerse serio como la necesaria voz (como de un adulto) razonable que de algún modo tiene que intervenir. Por cierto, guau. También puedo leer libros en poco tiempo (o lo hacía cuando lo tenía) que te hayas leído el libro en algunos días de verdad me impresionó. Comparto tus impresiones, aunque por la abuela terminé sintiendo a la larga más pena y compasión que odio. Gracias, igualmente suerte con tus proyectos.

 **Neverdie** no puedo estar más de acuerdo. Sí, son incautos y si no son precavidos, podrían quemarse.

 **Guest** cierto, la chispa la encendieron creyendo que es una vela, tal vez sea un petardo o en el peor de los casos dinamita. ¿La apagarán a tiempo o les estallará en la cara? Saludos.

 **XD** hola. Siempre he considerado que si alguien se toma la molestia de leer mis escritos, lo menos que puedo hacer es agradecer si puedo a cada persona que lo haga. Me halaga saber que puedo causar una reacción como la que describiste te provoqué. Como siempre, Lynn es la culpable, je, je. Por supuesto que le seguiré. Gracias.

 **Lobo Hibiki** la verdad es precisamente que el tema sea ya tan tocado, lo que me hizo cuestionarme mucho si valía la pena escribir la historia, me alegro haberme animado a hacerlo (la idea la tenía desde casi dos meses antes de subir el primer capítulo). Me alegra que lo consideres como algo diferente a lo que se ha visto. Gracias.

 **ManiacoDepresivo** de verdad gracias, espero mantener el control de la misma y mantenerme en el rumbo.

 **Julex93** muchas gracias por seguirme. Ciertamente habrá drama, pues la mezcla de sentimientos y confusión estarán a la orden del día. Saludos, amigo.

 **Sgtrinidad9** descuida, a cualquier momento agradezco los comentarios. En realidad ya tengo planeado en parte cómo se va a desarrollar esto y en qué lado de la línea quedarán, tal vez sea debajo, por encima o incluso justo en el borde. Saludos.


	5. La resolución de la marca

**Capítulo 5**

 **La resolución de la marca**

El partido estaba próximo a comenzar. El equipo de chicas aguardaba el momento en que el juego diese inicio. Polly Pain miró a su alrededor tratando de buscar a su capitana con la mirada.

—¿Alguien ha visto a Lynn?

—Mencionó algo de terminar un ritual para la buena suerte —le contestó una de sus compañeras—. Dijo que no tardaría. Su hermano estaba con ella.

Eso fue extraño, normalmente la mayor parte de los rituales de la buena suerte las obligaba a hacerlos juntas, salvo por unas cuantas excepciones. Se encogió de hombros pensando que quizá era igualmente extraño el que todavía se apoyaran en dichas creencias previamente a los juegos, aunque ella misma admitía nunca estaba de más realizarlos. La familia de Polly pensaban que esos rituales sólo se trataban de un montón de patrañas, en ocasiones la chica les daba la razón, aunque en otras la exasperaban dichos comentarios. Sí, sintió cierta envidia al pensar en lo afortunada que era Lynn por tener un hermano que le apoyara en algo así.

Lynn de pronto apareció corriendo hacia ellas al campo, estaba algo agitada, sudada y colorada.

—Chica, pareciera que acabaras de jugar un partido tu sola —le saludó Polly.

—Je, podría decirse —miró sobre su hombro a su hermano, quien en igualdad de condiciones a ella, corría hacia las gradas sujetándose con ambas manos la quijada, a Lynn también le dolía un poco. Tal vez no debió de ser tan efusiva—. Bien equipo. ¡A jugar!

Lincoln tomó asiento e intentó seguir el ritmo del partido. Su hermana era realmente rápida, más que el resto. No le costaba bloquear, hacer los pases o anotar los goles, cuando esto último ocurría, intentaba que sus gritos de júbilo y ánimo sobresalieran entre el resto. Sí, su hermana era excelente en lo que hacía. La forma en que llevaba el juego era bastante buena y así se mantuvo durante todo el partido.

La familia no había tenido inconvenientes en permitirle ir a apoyar a Lynn al juego, hasta vieron justo que alguien pudiera acompañarla, dado que la mayor parte se encontraba en esos momentos con Lola en su certamen, salvo por Luna, Luan y Lucy, quienes habían ido al centro recreativo, donde Luna junto con sus amigos y miembros de una banda, habían estado presionando por un par de semanas para que les concedieran una oportunidad de tocar, misma que coincidió ese día. Luan los asistió, aprovechando la ocasión cuando Luna le pidió les abriera la entrada con una rutina de comedia, mientras que Lucy quiso ir al improvisado concierto, sólo buscando cualquier excusa para no tener que ir a aquellos certámenes de belleza tan banales y aburridos a su parecer. El haber asistido a apoyar a Lola en los siete que iban del año le parecían más que suficientes por el momento.

El partido estaba por concluir. Mientras Lincoln bajaba de las gradas esperando a que marcaran el final, que como de esperarse sería en favor del equipo de Royal Woods, dada la gran ventaja que llevaban, uno de los amigos de Luna que se ofreció a darles un aventón a las Loud, buscaba un lugar donde estacionar en las cercanías. Luna lamentaba que quizá no alcanzaran a ver gran cosa del partido de su hermana dada la hora, pero al menos esperaba que Lynn apreciara la sorpresa al saber que intentaron verla jugar.

—Llegamos tarde —lamentó Lucy cuando al ser la última en bajar, alcanzó a escuchar el pitido del árbitro finalizando el encuentro.

—Bueno, al menos pasemos a saludar a los chicos —suspiró Luna, aunque de pronto con una idea en mente sus ánimos se renovaron—. ¿Saben si la tal Polly Pain jugaría también?

A Luan los ojos le brillaron entendiendo sus intenciones.

—Supongo que no pasa nada si nos "permitimos los derechos" a comprobarlo, ¿entienden?

—La verdad es que no —respondió Lucy—. ¿Qué pasa con la amiga de Lynn?

Luan recordó la advertencia de Lori, por lo que dudosa buscó el apoyo de Luna para que le diese su opinión sobre contarle lo que ocurría. La rockera supuso que no habría nada de malo con que Lucy se enterara, siendo de las menores la más discreta junto con Lisa.

—Hermanita, sucede que tal vez Lincoln volvió al juego de las citas y esa chica Polly le está ayudando.

—¿Es su novia? —aunque permaneció estoica, la verdad estaba muy sorprendida, quizá incluso emocionada como ocurrió cuando se enteraron sobre el primer acercamiento que tuvo con Ronnie Anne hace mucho.

—Eso parece.

A Lucy ya le había parecido extraño que Lincoln hubiese preferido asistir al partido antes que al certamen de Lola. No es que uno fuese más emocionante que el otro, pero ya en el pasado su hermano parecía tener más tolerancia en ver aquél desfile de egocentrismo y superficialidad, que a un grupo de personas persiguiéndose las unas a las otras por un balón. Incluso había ayudado a Lola a prepararse con más gusto que el que demostraba al entrenar con Lynn, exceptuando claro estos días cuando pareciera dejar de haberse comportado repelente al respecto. Sonrió brevemente antes de simular que en realidad no le importaba. No iba a ponerse a bailotear de entusiasmo delante de tanta gente, eso se lo reservaría sólo para su familia.

—*Suspiro*. Vamos, quiero ver con más atención quién es la mortal que ahora oprime el corazón de mi hermano.

Luna y Luan incómodas decidieron que lo mejor era no aclararle la verdadera clase de relación que tenían esos dos. Era cierto que su hermanita tenía ciertas lecturas no muy apropiadas para su edad y quizá comprendiera, pero no querían que se llevara ideas equivocadas de Polly. Sus hermanas mayores esperaban que ese par se quitara la etiqueta de "amigos con derechos" y la cambiaran dentro de poco a una de "noviazgo".

Cuando ingresaron a las instalaciones, vieron desanimadas que muchas familias bajaban de las gradas reuniéndose con las jugadoras en el campo, salvo por algunas que se habían juntado en grupos para hablar entre sí, había otras cuyas familias no habían podido asistir, por lo que esperaban por ahí a que fuesen a recogerlas.

—¿Dónde estarán Lincoln y Lynn? —preguntó Luna preocupada—. ¿Se habrán ido ya?

—No creo que Lincoln haya sido tan descortés —opinó Lucy señalando a un punto en el campo—, digo por haber dejado a su novia sola.

Las mayores dirigieron la mirada hacia donde ella les señalaba, encontrándose a una chica castaña de barbilla pronunciada descalzándose los tenis, esperaban ver de un momento a otro a Lincoln a su alrededor, pero éste no estaba. Bien, era mejor así, de esa forma podrían acercarse más y hablar con más confianza sólo entre chicas.

—¡Polly! ¡Cómo has estado!

La muchacha levantó la mirada al escuchar su nombre. No le costó trabajo reconocer a las hermanas de su amiga. Le tomó unos segundos recordar a la chica que le saludó: Luan, la comediante Loud. ¿Esa era Luna? Fue más fácil reconocer a Lucy, aunque había tenido menos trato con ella que con el resto, mismo que había sido muy poco en realidad.

—Hola, chicas. ¿Vieron el juego?

—No. Nos lo perdimos –se disculpó Luna—. Lo lamento. Pero por lo que vemos, ganaron.

—Era de esperarse —se hinchó de orgullo—. No fue gran cosa y la preparación de las contrarias resultó muy pobre a diferencia de nosotras. Fue un juego de niños. ¡Paramos cada bala justo en el aire!

—Felicidades —celebró Luan antes de mostrarse un tanto pícara al respecto—. Imagino que diste lo mejor al saber que tenías a alguien especial con todo su "derecho" apoyándote en todo momento. ¿Entiendes?

—Por supuesto. Lynn es inspiradora cuando nos da sus discursos sobre conseguir la victoria antes de empezar. Aunque a veces da algo de miedo.

—Polly, hablamos de Lincoln —se cansó Lucy—. ¿Sí te diste cuenta que estaba viéndolas y probablemente animándote en especial a ti? ¿Verdad?

Por supuesto que sabía que el hermano de Lynn estaba ahí. Al dar un par de vistazos a las gradas durante el juego, esperanzada de encontrar a alguien de su familia, alcanzó a reconocerlo gritando como loco cada vez que anotaban coreando el nombre de su equipo y el de su hermana. No le había prestado mucha atención. Pero, ¿qué era eso de que estaba apoyándola a ella también en especial?

—Vaya, no me lo esperaba —se sintió repentinamente nerviosa—. Supongo que Linc es un gran amigo.

—Vamos, chica —le guiñó un ojo Luna—. Debes de haberte dado cuenta a estas alturas que quizá Lincoln esté dispuesto contigo a ser algo más que un simple "amigo especial".

Polly se sonrojó. Miró a las Loud quienes ansiosas parecían esperar algo de ella, incluso esa niña gótica sonreía mostrando los dientes, no sabía que la pequeña pudiera sonreír.

—Creo, creo que hay un malentendido, chicas. Lincoln es sólo un amigo —¿realmente lo era? Se lo preguntó al recordar que desde el Sadie Hawkins no había tenido más interacción con él, al menos no más que con su amigo Rusty, al que tampoco veía desde entonces.

—Sabemos que son sólo "amigos" —señaló Luan haciendo bastante énfasis en la última palabra—. Antes que nada, no culpes a Lynn por enterarnos, fuimos nosotras quienes dedujimos lo que Lincoln estaba haciendo por ti.

Bien, la tenían intrigada.

—¿Y qué es exactamente lo que está haciendo Lincoln por mí?

—Tratar de llamar tu atención, claro. ¿No te has dado cuenta durante "esas ocasiones" que Lincoln parece querer ser algo más que tu amigo "especial"?

Una mezcla de confusión y emociones se apoderó de Polly, quizá por vez primera se había quedado sin nada qué decir. Si de verdad ella le gustaba tanto a Lincoln, ¿por qué Lynn no le había dicho nada si estaba enterada de esto? ¿De qué "ocasiones" estas niñas le estaban hablando?

* * *

Todo el equipo tras cambiarse en los vestidores del lugar se marchó, siendo Lynn la primera en hacerlo. Tan pronto el sitio se quedó solo y tras enterarse que los empleados de limpieza tardarían media hora en llegar, Lynn había arrastrado a Lincoln adentro con ella.

—Fue un gran juego, Lynn —la felicitó el peliblanco—. Como siempre quedaste invicta. Oye, ¿estás bien?

Desde que el juego terminó, Lynn seguía jadeando, aunque no parecía muy agotada. No sólo su rostro, sino prácticamente todo su cuerpo estaba enrojecido, tal vez por el sol que tomó al jugar. Con mirada ansiosa miró a su hermana y la puerta detrás de ella, la cual la castaña se apresuró a cerrar con prisa causándole un estremecimiento al chico. Sintió algo de miedo y curiosidad por lo que planeaba.

—Lynn… ¿qué estás haciendo?

—¡Viste cómo llevé prácticamente yo sola el partido!

—Por supuesto, más de la mitad de los goles fueron gracias a ti.

—¡No! ¡Fueron gracias a ti! ¿No te sentiste emocionado? ¡El juego, tú gritando mi nombre, la multitud, la emoción! ¡Estaba más eufórica de lo acostumbrado!

—En realidad parece que todavía lo estás —soltó una risa nerviosa. Ciertamente parecía muy fuera de sí.

—¡Tienes razón! ¡Tengo la adrenalina a tope!

Con cierta brusquedad empujó a Lincoln contra los casilleros. El muchacho hizo las manos hacia atrás para evitar inútilmente el impacto. Lynn se le acercó bastante, por lo que tragó saliva con nerviosismo y a la vez emoción.

—Lynn… qué…

—¡Sólo bésame!

Pudo sentir un golpe en su nuca por la forma en que su hermana se lanzó contra él besándolo con violencia. Esto era nuevo para Lincoln, estos besos eran incluso más salvajes que los primeros que se habían dado, esos cuando había perdido el control, siendo ahora el turno de ella de hacerlo. Con sus manos, Lynn estrujaba sus hombros, sus brazos, su pecho, llevando el ritmo desenfrenado con que atrapaba sus labios, su lengua, las comisuras de su boca, sus mejillas. Las manos de Lynn bajaban y subían del costado de Lincoln hacia su cintura. Con una mezcla de miedo, pero dejándose contagiar de la euforia, Lincoln la tomó por el rostro en un intento desesperado por dominarla y llevar él el ritmo. Lynn movía la cabeza sin despegar sus labios de él para desasirse de sus manos, tomándolas de pronto y obligándolo a que la tomara por la cintura pegando su cuerpo contra el de él. A pesar que la tentación era muy grande, el muchacho no se atrevió a pasar sus manos debajo de su playera. Lynn apestaba a tierra y a sudor, aun así su excitación se hizo evidente cuando ella sintió algo chocando entre su cintura y una de sus piernas. Se pegó más a su hermano dejando escapar un gemido al sentir su virilidad contra ella bajo su ropa. Lincoln sentía dolor, incomodidad, pero su excitación iba en aumento. De pronto ella fue directo a su cuello y el chico soltó un alarido tan potente, que Lynn tuvo que taparle la boca con rudeza para que se callara, esto ocurrió por la dolorosa succión que de pronto sintió en su cuello.

El grito devolvió el sentido común a la adolescente, por lo que agitada se separó de él con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Seguía jadeando, pero poco a poco iba calmándose. Un hilo de saliva le caía por una comisura de la boca.

—Eso… fue… genial… Lincoln.

El chico no tenía palabras para describirlo. Sus ojos estaban tan abiertos como los de ella y su expresión tambaleaba constantemente entre demostrar temor y un gran éxtasis. De pronto fue Lynn la que entró en pánico cuando notó la gran mancha roja en el cuello de su hermano menor.

—¡Santo cielo! ¡Qué fue lo que te hice!

—¿Mostrarme el paraíso?

Eso fue tan lindo que quiso suspirar emocionada y besarlo de nuevo, de no ser por el apuro que sintió ante lo que hizo.

—¡No! ¡Tú cuello! ¡Eso no se quitará de un momento a otro y las chicas lo verán!

—¿Tan mal se ve?

—¿Recuerdas hace años esa vez que me caí de la bicicleta cuando trataba de aprender a andar en ella y me hice una roncha tan roja que casi parecía sangrar? ¡Esto se te ve peor que eso!

A Lincoln le pareció increíble que en efecto fuese capaz de recordarlo, pero lo hacía. En aquél entonces Lynn acababa de cumplir seis años, Lincoln tenía pasados los cuatro. Cuando se cayó, la pequeña intentó contener las lágrimas tanto por el dolor como por la frustración. Había sucedido frente al garaje. Mientras su padre corría al interior de la casa por un poco de agua oxigenada, él había ido hacia ella para darle un besito en el lugar donde se lastimó. La niña enternecida entonces lo abrazó y así su padre los había encontrado. Un bello momento. Pensó lo irónico en que ahora la solución no fue el beso sino el problema y se diese a la inversa.

—Tal vez deba usar una bufanda, o un cuello de tortuga.

—Lo lamento, Lincoln.

—No pasa nada. Fue… genial, aunque algo doloroso. ¿Qué te pasó hace un momento?

—Ya te lo dije. Aún estaba acalorada y necesitaba sacarlo de algún modo. Normalmente me voy corriendo o hago otra cosa, pero tú estabas aquí y… ¿de qué te quejas? Si lo disfrutaste —con incomodidad sonrió sonrojada al bajar la vista—. Puedo darme cuenta todavía de eso.

Lincoln bajó las manos a su entrepierna cubriéndose a la vez que abochornado se daba la vuelta. La chica finalmente se soltó a reír satisfecha por no se la única que se excitó a tal punto.

—¡Basta, Lynn! ¡No es gracioso!

—Vamos, no te pongas así. Ya sé de todas formas lo que te pasó allá abajo. Pude sentirlo, ¿sabes?

—Sí, bueno, pero... es distinto a que lo veas.

Lynn dudó un poco tras ver al chico más rojo que un tomate. Se aproximó a la puerta abriéndola brevemente antes de cerrarla tras comprobar con un vistazo rápido que seguía sin haber moros en la costa. Regresó con Lincoln tan sonrojada como él, pero mucho más nerviosa.

—¿Me dejas verlo?

—¿Cómo dices?

—Verlo, ya sabes. "Eso".

Sintió cierto pánico. Tras haber controlado a su compañero, de pronto aquellas palabras lo habían despertado de nuevo.

—¿Es que tú quieres verlo?

—Un poco. Vamos. No sería la primera vez que lo hiciera. Nos bañábamos juntos hace años desde bebés, ¿lo recuerdas? ¿O es que olvidaste esa otra vez de cuando éramos niños?

—No, no lo he hecho —sentía la cara quemándole bastante—. Pero ya no tenemos ni cinco y siete para jugar otra vez al doctor.

—¡Oye! No quiero jugar con nada, sólo quiero pues… verlo. Si me dejas, si no, pues lo dejamos así y ya.

De verdad el día estaba muy soleado, si no era en su rostro, sentía el calor y la sangre concentrándose mucho más en aquella área que su hermana esperaba que le mostrara. Se dio la vuelta con cierto temor quedando frente a ella. Cerró los ojos mientras los de Lynn se abrieron bastante mientras bajaba la mirada, pensando de pronto si lo mejor sería decirle a Lincoln que había cambiado de opinión, aunque una parte de ella quería animarlo a continuar. Aunque no muy grande, aquello igualmente sobresalía bastante. Tras dudarlo unos segundos, Lincoln abrió su cremallera y…

—¡No! No puedo hacerlo. Al menos no aquí. Lo siento, Lynn.

—Sí, entiendo —soltó un bufido—. No te preocupes. Perdón por presionarte.

En parte aliviada y en parte decepcionada, la chica se cubrió los ojos con la mano cuestionando sus acciones avergonzada. Lincoln la tomó por el hombro y la abrazo.

—Tranquila. Creo que nos estamos dejando llevar mucho últimamente.

—Lo siento —parecía decaída—. Ya sé que fui yo la que te echó en cara que intentaste aprovecharte de mí cuando empezamos esto, pero no quiero que ahora imagines que la pervertida soy yo por hacerlo contigo.

—No lo hago, sencillamente sientes curiosidad. Lo entiendo, yo también la tengo. Llevémoslo despacio.

Su hermano le dio un beso en los labios. Nada malicioso o abrasivo como los de ella, algo sencillo y dulce mostrándole condescendencia.

Se tomaron de la mano y salieron juntos descubriendo que afuera el clima iba componiéndose y estaba resultando más agradable de lo esperado. Lincoln se detuvo soltándose con brusquedad de Lynn, algo que la molestó pues deseaba mantener ese contacto con él, pero al ver el punto donde éste miraba consternado, sintió un vuelco en el corazón cuando notó a Polly asustada al hablar con tres de sus hermanas. Apresuraron el paso al darse cuenta que estaba por ocurrir algo muy malo. En ese momento Luan le hacía una pregunta a la chica.

—¿No te has dado cuenta durante "esas ocasiones" que Lincoln parece querer ser algo más que tu amigo "especial"?

Apenas unos segundos después en los que Polly tratara de descifrar qué diablos significaba eso. Luna miró sobre el hombro de la muchacha a sus hermanos acercándose y les sonrió.

—Chicos, están aquí. Temimos que ya se hubieran ido. Estábamos… ¡Lincoln, qué rayos es lo que tienes en el cuello!

Luan se dio cuenta entonces de la marca y mientras Polly también la miraba alternando su mirada con la de su amiga quien parecía aterrada, la comediante la encaró un tanto molesta.

—¡Polly, eso no estuvo bien! Entiendo que son jóvenes y todo eso, pero no debiste hacerle ese chupetón a Lincoln.

—Y es uno de los grandes —señaló Luna examinándolo de cerca.

—¿Cómo le hizo esa marca? —preguntó Lucy.

—¡Paren su carro un momento! —gritó Polly exaltada— ¡Yo no…!

—¡Sí, dejen de molestarla! —gritó Lynn aterrada posicionándose entre ella y sus hermanas. Lincoln, tarde intentó con su mano ocultar la marca de su cuello cuando notó a Polly esforzándose en verlo mejor—. ¡Esto no es asunto de ustedes!

Luan y Luna parecieron molestarse por el reclamo.

—¡Somos sus hermanas mayores, por supuesto que es nuestro asunto! —reclamó enojada la rockera, pues en ausencia de Lori, era ella quien tomaba el papel de hermana alfa sobrepasando incluso a Leni cuando estaba presente—. Yo creo que "eso" de ahí es motivo para preocuparse, Lynn. Polly, ¿no tienes algo que decir?

La jugadora estaba por abrir la boca, pero nuevamente fue interrumpida por Lynn.

—¡Ella es mi amiga y respondo por ella! ¡Si alguien le va a reclamar algo, esa seré yo!

—¡Pero si yo no he hecho…!

—¡Ven, Polly! ¡Tú y yo ajustaremos cuentas en privado!

Tomó de la mano a su amiga y aunque esta no deseaba moverse de su sitio, la fuerza de Lynn la obligó a seguirla, mientras furiosa al darse la vuelta, le dedicó una mirada asesina tanto a Lincoln como al resto por sea lo que sea en que la habían involucrado.

Lincoln quedando al juicio de sus hermanas, tragó saliva y las saludó intentando actuar inútilmente como si nada extraordinario hubiese ocurrido.

—Entonces, ¿dónde estuvieron todo este tiempo? ¿Vieron el partido? ¿Qué les pareció?

Con el ceño fruncido, Lucy respondió.

—Acabamos de llegar. ¿Es que intentaron chuparte la sangre?

—No —remató Luan controlando su risa—, aunque a Polly poco le faltó para que lo hiciera. ¿Cómo es que ella no tenía ningún chupetón así? ¿O es que no fue el cuello lo que intentaste chuparle y por eso no podemos ver dónde le dejaste la marca? ¿Entienden?

Luna calló a su hermana con la mirada. Realmente la comediante se sintió intimidada ante ella.

—Hermano, por favor. Todavía eres algo joven para jugar sólo por diversión a estas cosas. Podríamos entenderlo si al menos… ¡Por qué no le pides a Polly que sea tu novia y ya!

—Pero Polly no… digo… es una situación difícil.

Luan negó con un gesto.

—Lo siento, pero estoy de acuerdo con Luna. Esta vez vamos a involucrarnos más en esto, Linc. Es por tu propio bien antes que te tuerzas por el mal camino.

—¿De qué están hablando?

—Que tomaremos medidas directas —contestó Lucy sin dejar de mirar intrigada la marca del cuello.

El muchacho agitó sus brazos pidiéndoles que se detuvieran.

—¡Lamento que tuvieran que ver esto! Miren, hay una razón por la que no le quise decirle a nadie salvo a Lynn lo que intentaba con Polly. Esa era que ya imaginaba cómo iban a reaccionar. Déjenme resolver esto por mi cuenta, ¿quieren?

—Y lo resolverás ahora mismo —increpó Luna quien sentía su enojo ir creciendo— cuando le pidas a Polly que sea tu novia.

—¡No voy a hacer eso!

—¡Entonces sólo vas a usarla para divertirte! —la forma en que Luna gritaba lo alarmaba. Todavía había personas alrededor y podría para horror de Lincoln llamar mucho la atención—. ¿Realmente eres ese tipo de chicos, hermano? ¡Creía que eras mejor que esa clase de cerdos!

—¡Yo no soy eso, Luna! ¡No me digas eso!

—¿Entonces de verdad Polly no te gusta? ¡Sólo la quieres para besuquearla! ¡Para que te haga chupetones y eso!

Lincoln podía comprenderla. Entre su círculo social, era común encontrarse con chicos oportunistas, quienes entre la excitación de la música rock actuaban de forma imprudente y grosera. Luna lamentablemente se había topado con bastantes chicos de esa clase, a muchos les había dado entrada, sólo para ver como se volvían unos patanes pasados unos días, e incluso apenas horas después de conocerlos. Fueron tantas malas experiencias que llegó al punto en que consideraba más sincero el cariño de las chicas que el de los hombres; no es que no hubiese conocido a tipas tan desagradables como estos, peros sus experiencias con amigas habían sido mejores, comparándolas con las de unos pocos chicos tiernos.

—Polly… me gusta —contestó Lincoln incapaz de verla a la cara—. Es sólo que… no estoy seguro si a ella… le gusto de ese modo.

—¿Necesitas un espejo? —le sugirió Luan buscando uno en su bolso—. Así podrás ver la evidencia en tu cuello de que le gustas a ella.

Sacó un espejillo de doble cara, con el que Lincoln arrugó el ceño al darse cuenta de la magnitud de lo que Lynn le había hecho tras ver el moretón. De verdad su hermana debió estar más excitada de lo que imaginó.

—Mamá va a matarme cuando lo vea.

Pensó que su padre por el contrario se lo aplaudiría. No. Lo pensó mejor. Si se enteraba de quién realmente se lo había hecho, definitivamente los mataría a ambos por igual.

—No lo hará —le aseguró Luna—. Nosotras te cubriremos con ella, pero sólo si hoy resuelves de una vez por todas las cosas con Polly.

Lynn en ese momento regresaba bastante nerviosa y alterada con su amiga a su lado, quien a su vez lucía tan molesta como cuando se alejaron. La muchacha no dejaba de crujir sus nudillos.

—Yo… ya hablé con Polly. Ella me prometió que… no volverá a pasar algo así. ¿Todo bien?

No tuvo que esperar respuesta, bastó con ver a sus hermanas y a Lincoln para darse cuenta que mientras intentó arreglar las cosas con su amiga lo mejor que pudo y darle una explicación, Lincoln tuvo que hacer lo propio con ellas.

—No está bien, aún —insistió Luna—. Polly, ya no te diremos nada por lo del chupetón. Sólo contéstanos algo. ¿Te gusta Lincoln?

—La verdad solía gustarme desde que lo conocí… y mucho.

Respondió mirando a Lynn y esta supo que fue lo único sincero que diría. ¿Era su imaginación o sintió que acababa de arruinarle un noviazgo potencial a su hermano? Extrañamente la tranquilidad ante la idea pudo más que la culpa.

—¿Y ya no? —continuó Luan— ¿No te gustaría que fueran algo más que "amigos con derechos"? Así al menos sabríamos por qué Lincoln de pronto aparece con marcas en el cuello.

Tras esto último, pareciera que lo que Polly acabara de chupar fuese un limón. Se echó al hombro su mochila dispuesta a terminarlo de una vez por todas.

—Serán sus hermanas, pero sigue sin ser su asunto. No tengo por qué darles explicaciones de nada a ninguna de ustedes. Si me disculpan, tengo que irme. Me esperan en casa.

Lynn pensó que sería lo mejor, aunque la actitud de su amiga pareció enfurecer a sus hermanas. A los dos pasos Polly se detuvo. Lucy la había tomado de la muñeca sorprendiendo a todos.

—Espera. Sólo quiero decirte que tienes razón, no es nuestro asunto sino sólo tuyo y de Lincoln.

Aunque molesta por retenerla, Polly pareció a la vez relajarse un poco al ver que la niña al menos no era tan cabezota como las otras.

—Sí, está bien. Gracias Lucy.

—Fue un placer. Ahora, Lincoln quiere preguntarte algo en este momento. De esto no puedes escaparte.

El muchacho palideció mientras Lynn confundida miró la seriedad de sus hermanas. Estas parecías esperar algo sin lucir dispuestas a dejarlo pasar.

—Polly… te quería decir… que te busco mañana para hablar.

—¡De mañana, nada! —exigió Luna—. Esto lo resuelves ahora, hermano.

Polly se preguntó cuáles serían las consecuencias de abofetear a una chica varios años mayor que ella. Ciertamente Luna le estaba pareciendo bastante irritante. Confundida, Lynn miró con intensidad a Lincoln quien parecía tratar de transmitirle desesperado un mensaje con la vista cuando la desvió de Polly hacia ella.

—Po… Polly. Yo… —intentó ver de nuevo a la chica a la cara— quiero… ¿tú quieres…? ¡Digo! ¿Te gustaría…? —, pero al último momento nuevamente desvió la mirada, específicamente hacia Lynn— ¡Quieres ser mi novia!

A diferencia de Lincoln que se sonrojó y por algún motivo Lynn también, Polly con el ceño fruncido mantuvo como todos un repentino silencio durante unos segundos. Una sonrisa se formó en las expresiones de Luna y Luan, aunque la de Lucy reflejaba cierto desconcierto. Polly se relajó, respiró hondo sintiendo como el coraje iba abandonándola. Miró finalmente a Lincoln, esta vez de un modo distinto, con cierta pena.

—Lo siento, chico. No, no quiero —la decepción de las mayores fue tan evidente, por lo que se apresuró a hablarles antes que hicieran algo que volviera a enfadarla—. Esto no funcionaría. Él no tiene la culpa de nada, de verdad que no. Es lindo y todo, pero no.

Lincoln no dejaba de ver a Lynn a los ojos, quien intentaba decir algo pero su boca nuevamente se sentía seca. Cuando él miró a su amiga, Lynn recobró confundida la noción de lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor.

—Está bien, Polly. Lo entiendo. Gracias por… —¿los besos que nunca se dieron? ¿Arruinarle el día? ¿Soportar las acusaciones de sus hermanas?— Ya sabes, por todo.

—Lo sé —y al decirlo lo miró con más pena. Se acercó y le dio un breve beso en la mejilla. Las chicas lo interpretaron como la despedida definitiva—. Nos la pasamos bien, colega —le guiñó un ojo—. Tus hermanas te quieren mucho y de verdad se preocupan por ti, eso es bueno.

Con un asentimiento se despidió de Luan y Lucy, con cierta severidad también de Luna, aunque con más resentimiento de Lynn. Tras marcharse y que las chicas se tomaran un momento para procesar lo que acababa de ocurrir, Lincoln dio una palmada al aire para hacerlas reaccionar.

—Bueno, no digan que no lo intenté. ¿Nos podemos ir ya a casa?

No parecía realmente decepcionado tras haber sido rechazado. A consideración de sus hermanas, se lo estaba tomando bastante bien. ¿Realmente habían arruinado su relación por haber intervenido? Luna en particular se preguntaba sobre si Lori se molestaría con ellas después de contarle lo que ocurrido. Ya la imaginaba gritándole por lo que hicieron y ella defendiéndose mostrándole el cuello de Lincoln, aunque dado que en un par de ocasiones Bobby le había dejado el cuello igual, tal vez no se escandalizaría tanto por el asunto.

—Hermano, lo sentimos.

—No pasa nada. Ustedes lo dijeron. Lo mejor era aclararlo ya.

—Por exigir nuestros derechos perdiste tus "derechos". Tal vez si no fuera por nosotras, a la larga le hubieras vuelto a gustar del otro modo a Polly.

—Está bien, Luan. Por favor. No quiero hablar más del tema. Ya vámonos.

—No pareces tomártelo tan mal —señaló Lucy mientras todos ya andaban hacia el estacionamiento para buscar al amigo de Luna.

—Estoy bien sólo… ¡No! —su voz se quebró— Si me siento muy mal. ¿Pueden darme espacio? Creo que preferiría irme a casa por mi cuenta si no les importa.

Ahora si parecía triste. Tras lo que hicieron, a pesar de que querían instarle a no estar solo en esos momentos que seguramente necesitaría más la compañía de alguien, decidieron concederle ese lujo que pocas veces podía tener. A Lucy le pareció extraño el cambio de actitud de Lincoln. Le recordó esa vez que llegó abatido de la escuela porque aparentemente Ronnie Anne no le había invitado al baile de Sadie Hawkins, fue precisamente por ese motivo por el que buscó la ayuda de su amiga Haiku para ayudarlo, también por lo que para empezar, fue el motivo por el que Lincoln había conocido a Polly Pain gracias a su hermana. Decidió no decir ya nada más. Precisamente era Lynn quien parecía estar más afectada que las otras, obviamente pensaron se debía por el rechazo que le había hecho su amiga a su hermano. Estaba por acompañarlas cuando Lincoln la detuvo poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro.

—Lynn. ¿Podrías acompañarme?

Ella nerviosa tembló cuando la tocó. Asintió sin decir nada. Sus hermanas no parecieron muy contentas porque de nuevo prefiriera confiar más en Lynn sobre el resto. Luna y Luan con ciertos celos no objetaron nada y siguieron su camino arrastrando con ellas a Lucy.

* * *

Nerviosa, lo siguió en silencio alejándose cada vez más del campo y de las chicas. Lincoln ahora sí lucía preocupado y ella también. Pasados unos minutos, a medio camino a casa sin que ninguno dijera nada. Lincoln tartamudeó un poco antes de hablar.

—Creo que ya sabes lo que quiero saber.

Temía saberlo. No fue a Polly a quien verdaderamente pareció preguntarle si quería ser su novia al sentirse comprometido frente a las chicas.

—Linc, yo…. No sé qué decirte. No es que no lo pensara antes —y podía dar gracias a las entrometidas de sus hermanas porque ahora lo hiciera.

—Sé que no lo pensaste. Debiste de advertirle a Polly sobre esto. Siempre es mejor tener un plan de contingencia por si las dudas.

Nuevamente esa sensación de alivio regresó. Tal vez después de todo lo de hace unos momentos sólo se trató de una casualidad en combinación con su imaginación y las ideas que las chicas le habían metido.

—Tu eres el hombre del plan. Yo no. Sólo actúo e improviso al momento.

—Me doy cuenta. ¿Me vas a decir ya qué fue lo que le dijiste a Polly?

La chica hizo una mueca. Esto no iba a ser nada divertido.

—No le dije la verdad de verdad si es lo que te preocupa. Le dije… que las chicas sospechaban que te veías con alguien a quien solo nosotras conocemos y seguramente ninguna de ellas aprobaría, por lo que tuve que desviar su atención a alguien más para cubrirte. También que su nombre fue lo primero que pensé. Le pedí disculpas y que nos siguiera la corriente. No pareció hacerle mucha gracia, pero tras verte el chupetón también imaginó por qué esa "otra chica" no les agradaría, aunque creo que eso también no le dejó una buena impresión de ti. Lo siento también por eso. En fin. Decidió ayudarme, al menos hasta que… ya sabes. Hasta que le pediste "a ella" si quería ser tu novia.

Con cierta ansiedad esperó ver alguna reacción en su hermano, cualquier cosa que le indicara que había algo detrás de esto último. El chico sencillamente se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, eso fue incómodo. Pero al menos ya terminó. ¿Tú cómo te sientes?

Se le acercó y para demostrarle que no estaba enfadado con su descuido, la tomó por la mano sonriéndole con afecto. Lynn se sonrojó y sintió aquél peso en su estómago disminuir, aunque ahora fue reemplazado por un hormigueo extraño, pero agradable. Finalmente sintió todo el cansancio del partido dominarla, algo que de cierta manera resultaba satisfactorio, con ello sí sabía cómo lidiar.

—Ahora me siento muy bien.

Apretó con más fuerza la mano de Lincoln en gesto protector. Sí, las cosas funcionaban bien de esa manera para los dos. Lincoln sabía que podía confiar en Lynn a su modo, así como ella era consciente que de toda su familia era Lincoln en quien siempre podría apoyarse principalmente. Detuvo sus pasos y cuando Lincoln se dio la vuelta, ella se acercó a él colocando su mano detrás de su cuello para atraerlo contra ella y besarlo con ternura.

—De nuevo perdón por los líos en que te metí, Lincoln.

—Deja eso. Para eso estamos juntos. Para tener líos y luego salir juntos de los mismos.

Le regresó el cariño con un breve beso y pasó su mano sobre su hombro. Esta vez Lynn se sintió mucho más protegida para cualquiera cosa que viniera después.

* * *

Tras este breve hiatus, que siendo justos fue muy breve en comparación al de otros proyectos (me zapeo yo solo), estoy de regreso, como siempre dándole mayor prioridad a esta historia cuya recepción no deja de sorprenderme. Un gran saludo a todos y a cada uno.

 **Trangresor3003** me gustó esa cita. Ciertamente Leni a pesar de ser la más sencilla y menos compleja, está representando todo un enigma a lo que está averiguando.

 **Ntian** espero te haya gustado la resolución, justo acertaste sobre lo que terminó ocurriendo. Genial. Tu recompensa (aunque de todas formas lo iba a hacer) un poco de "7w7" en el próximo capítulo. Espero te guste.

 **Sam the Stormbringer** ¿Qué es IC? Aguas con la quijada, antes no se te dislocó (si capté que ese término era incorrecto hasta que me lo señalaste, mea culpa). Decidí sacar al Rustman por no verlo muy relevante, además el asunto de Polly quedará ya zanjado por ahora (un problema menos, sobre muchos a venir). Gracias, nos leemos.

 **El caballero de las antorchas** muchas gracias por mantenerte hasta aquí, espero te agrade lo que se vendrá.

 **XD** hola. Tras las consecuencias por la imprudencia de sus hermanas, tal vez y sólo tal vez Leni decida mantenerse al margen un poco, más no del todo. Que también tiene que cumplir con su rol de buena hermana mayor a pesar de ser constantemente desplazada hasta por las menores, pobrecita. Veremos que se da. Tengo muchas cosas planeadas con ella, siendo algo más relajado el asunto. El pase ya se lo di a Lincoln, pero advierto tendrá un paso mucho más grande con Lynn en el próximo. Preparados.

 **PenguinArrow** gracias. A mí también me divirtió escribirlas. Ciertamente vamos por el inicio, veamos que tan bonita logro mantener esta peculiar relación.

 **Imperialwar1234** gracias por los ánimos, de verdad los aprecio. Al final les dejaré la última palabra a ustedes sobre la evolución sobre la historia y la calidad de la misma hasta el último capítulo.

 **El lobo solitario** ciertamente la primera en negarlos es la primera en tenerlos, que Lincoln tampoco se quedará atrás. Descuida, de poco en poco iré metiendo más. No quiero que esto se me vaya de las manos y lo extienda demasiado, que tengo otros proyectos por terminar y además otros por iniciar también de esta serie. Ya sé, me paso de ambicioso.

 **Neverdie** descuida que muy pronto algunas de las menores intervendrán como Lucy aquí ya lo hizo (más lo que le falta a ella, me refiero). Que Lynn debe ponerse viva.

 **SG-1 Johnshepard** gracias me alegra que la parte del malentendido les agradara a muchos. El tiempo avanza y parece que ya está a los pobres avisándoles algo que tal vez no les guste sobre sus sentimientos.

 **Fabijosh** muchas gracias por el halago, en serio. También de vez en cuando me gusta revisar el Wattpad, pero me resulta un poco cansino (o sólo es que me acostumbre más al formato de esta página). El Lynncoln creo que desde el principio se volvió el ship más popular (sólo por detrás del Lincy) de ahí que la formula se repita tanto. Trataré de mantener esta historia lo más alejado posible de la fórmula tan usada. Agradezco el voto de fe, espero corresponderlo. De pronto todos cambiamos de opinión en algunas cosas (Y gracias a cierta personita, últimamente he puesto mayor atención a la Doppelganger viviente femenina de Lincoln)

 **Julex93** y ciertamente la confusión se está haciendo más presente en Lynn, tal vez debido a su inexperiencia. Vaya que se les pusieron difíciles las cosas gracias a lo que ocasionó aquella charla con sus hermanas y sus deducciones. Tal vez haya esperanza y este par se mantenga detrás de la línea ¿o no? Nunca hay que descartar el borde.

 **Lobo Hibiki** muchas gracias, me gusta ser descriptivo al respecto del contacto físico. Leni tiene la verdad, sencillamente no sabe que hacer con ella o siquiera si esta es la de verdad, je.

 **Sgtrinidad9** siempre es de quienes menos esperas las sorpresas más grandes. Tal vez intervino precisamente para buscar sacarla del aprieto (sin darse cuenta). Gracias por seguir aquí.

 **Maestro Jedi** saludos. A Leni la veo quizá como una persona no muy lista, pero si bastante intuitiva que es distinto. No lo sé, esa es por lo menos la impresión que me ha dejado su personaje. El buen chico del plan como siempre tiene que ser la voz de la razón, aunque quizá sepa menos de sí mismo en esta ocasión como Lynn parece hacerlo ya de sí misma. Que el camino les queda largo.

 **Mysterious Boy X** gracias. Siempre trato de mantener algo de humor, seriedad y drama en una buena combinación. A su debido momento Leni desencadenará algo, el cómo es algo que incluso me lo sigo pensando todavía. Por lo menos en efecto conozco ya la resolución que esto llegará a tener, mientras los chicos luchan por estancar el nivel en lugar de inevitablemente subirlo cada vez más otro peldaño.


	6. Curiosidad expuesta

**Capítulo 6**

 **Curiosidad expuesta**

—¡Oh Dios mío, Lincoln! ¿Es eso lo que creo que es?

Lori tenía sentimientos encontrados cuando vio a su hermanito con aquella marca en el cuello, no muy distinta a otras que ella misma le había dejado a Bobby. Se trataba de su Lincoln. Por un lado le asustaba que tan joven estuviera en esos trotes, pero a la vez le daba un dejo de orgullo.

—¡Lynn, dile algo! —Rita acababa de poner la mesa cuando se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría y lo vio asustada, mientras el señor Lynn Loud apenas iba a servir la cena.

—¡Oh, genial! Ese es mi hijo. Superaste a tu viejo por un par de años. ¡Digo! —su esposa había torcido el gesto como si el regaño fuera para él—. ¡Eso no está bien, jovencito! Debiste esperar unos dos, tres, diez años para… lo que sea… estás castigado —cuando Rita se distrajo, le guiñó un ojo murmurando un "dame los detalles después" por lo bajo.

Lincoln miró a Lynn quien ya estaba sentada a la mesa. Su hermana parecía incapaz de quitarse ese rubor del rostro.

—¿Cómo te pasó eso, Lincoln? —preguntaba Lana intrigada— ¿Te picó un mosquito?

—Parece másh el rashtro de una hirudinia acanthobdellida —explicaba Lisa mirándolo con detenimiento y ajustándose los anteojos.

—¿Y eso es contagioso?

—Esh una shanguijuela, Lana.

—Por supuesto que no es nada de eso, bobas —soltó Lola—. A Lincoln le dieron un chupetón en el cuello.

—¿Y tú cómo sabes qué es un chupetón? —preguntó Lucy.

La respuesta de Lola se perdió en la discusión que estalló en la mesa, donde todas comenzaron a hablar con excepción de un muy avergonzado Lincoln y en igualdad de condiciones su hermana mayor inmediata. Lili también se mantuvo al margen limitándose a comer su avena.

—¡Basta ya! —intentó Lori de calmar la situación— Sé que todos queremos saber lo que ocurrió, pero quisiera pedirles que respetaran el espacio de Lincoln —la manera en que lo miraba daba a entender que más tarde ella querría saber primero los detalles antes que el resto—. Además, él sólo lo recibió. Estoy segura que esto fue obra tuya, ¿no es cierto, Lynn?

La deportista nerviosa miró a todas partes antes de ver a Lori a la cara. Leni confundida se sonrojó alternando su mirada entre Lincoln y Lynn, en ambos vio algo claro: culpa.

—¿De verdad Lynn le hizo el chupetón?

—Por supuesto que no, Leni —le explicó Lori—. Me refiero al favor que le hizo Lynn de presentarle a una de sus amigas y su actual novia. ¿Cuándo la traen a la casa para que podamos conocerla mejor?

Hasta a Rita se le pasó el coraje tras pensar en la agradable perspectiva de conocer a la novia de su hijo, algo que lamentó no haber hecho en su momento con la hermanita de Bobby. Igualmente se preguntaba que tipo de chica da esa clase de besos a los chicos. Ella jamás eso hizo en su juventud, esa siempre sería la respuesta oficial mientras su esposo o algún exnovio anterior a él no la delatara.

—Sí, acerca de eso —Lincoln jugó con sus dedos—. Polly no es mi novia y ya no lo será. Digamos que esto pues… fue la despedida definitiva.

Había señalado el chupetón de su cuello.

—¿De qué están hablando? ¿Qué ocurrió?

—Pues… —tosió Lynn— después del juego, ellos, rompieron por decirlo de alguna manera. Luna te lo puede explicar mejor —frunció el ceño—. Estaba ahí con Luan y Lucy. Como sea, lo de Polly se terminó. No creo que quiera darle otra oportunidad a Lincoln.

Perplejos los padres de los chicos, pero principalmente una muy sorprendida Lori, miraron a las susodichas quienes entre sí parecieron hundirse en sus asientos.

—Reunión de hermanas mayores después de la cena —anunció Lori en voz baja, pero igual de amenazante—. Tú también, Lucy.

Las pequeñas se vieron entre sí confundidas. Lili sentada tan cerca de Lincoln, finalmente puso atención y pinchó repetidas veces con su dedo la roncha de su cuello. Lana miró a Lola extrañada.

—En serio, ¿qué es exactamente un chupetón?

Los padres miraron con severidad a Lola olvidándose de Lincoln por un momento, confiando en dejárselo a Lori en sus manos. Estaban más interesados en saber cómo es que Lola conocía el significado de aquella palabra. La pequeña sonreía nerviosa.

* * *

—¡Literalmente no puedo creer lo que hicieron!

Esa noche Luna, Luan y Lucy agacharon la cabeza derrotadas, mientras Lori explotaba tras haber escuchado lo que sus hermanas habían hecho después del partido de Lynn. Leni no intervenía mucho, limitándose a escuchar la discusión hojeando una revista de modas, mientras a Lynn, Lori la excusó de marcharse al no tener culpa en lo sucedido, siendo como su hermano en parte afectada.

—Ya dijimos que lo sentimos —repitió Luna—. Sólo queríamos ayudar, hermana. Tu misma dijiste que no estaba bien que ese par se limitara a jugar sin ser novios de verdad. No era correcto dejar que siguieran con eso de los besos si no tenían una relación real.

—Las relaciones se van construyendo, Luna. Tal vez sólo estaban empezando siendo amigos dándose algunos privilegios, por lo que sólo había que esperar a que se diera algo más con el tiempo dejándolos ir a su ritmo. Lo que discutimos con Lynn, sólo fue para que ella se hiciera a la idea de esto y se preparara si algún día nuestro hermano y su amiga nos daban a todas la sorpresa. Además, claro también para que nos mantuviera al tanto de los detalles. ¡Ustedes literalmente se pasaron! ¡Pero sobre todo tú!

La rockera suspiró.

—Hermana, entré en pánico. Lincoln me había dicho que no quería una relación y sólo quería divertirse aprovechándose de Polly.

—¿Con esas palabras lo dijo? —tal vez el asunto si había sido grave, aunque pensaba de todas formas que debieron esperarla a ella antes de precipitarse a actuar.

—Más o menos —explicó Luan quien no había dicho ni siquiera un chiste, temerosa que Lori le echara una bronca tan grave como lo hacía con su hermana—. En realidad quien lo hizo ver como un cerdo fue Luna.

—¡Gracias, hermana! —la castaña se sintió herida—. Pero es que Lincoln no sabía hacer nada. Se estaba comportando como… como…

—¿El adolescente inmaduro que comienza a aprender de la vida? —le ayudó Lori de mala gana— ¡Justo como lo que es! ¿Actuó como un chico que debe aprender de sus propios errores y necesita tener sus propias experiencias para aprender por su cuenta sobre cómo lidiar con sus asuntos personales?

Las chicas se quedaron sin argumentos.

—Pero, pero, ¡Lucy fue la que obligó a Lincoln a declarársele en ese momento! Además, no es nuestra culpa si le dijo que no.

—¡Cómo no va a ser su culpa si literalmente asustaron a esa niña! —desvió la mirada hacia la más joven presente—. Además, ¿Lucy, en qué pensabas?

La gótica miró resentida a Luna antes de responder.

—En que Polly se iba a ir y alguien le había dicho a Lincoln que tenía que resolver la situación hoy mismo.

Luna supo que al final lo peor del castigo sería para ella. Usar a Lucy como última carta en su defensa ciertamente no fue su mejor jugada. Ella era la más cercana a un adulto en ese momento y a su pesar tuvo que reconocer que lo había estropeado todo.

—¿Sabes por qué confiaba en que Lincoln a la larga haría lo correcto, Luna? —suspiró Lori—. Porque lo conozco bien para saber que no es ni se convertirá en un patán con las mujeres, cualquiera de nosotras puede intuirlo. ¡Vive con once incluyendo a mamá! Si algo conoce y ha aprendido de sobra, es sobre el respeto hacia nosotras.

Ese argumento las aplastó. Luna recordó cómo comparó a su hermano con aquellos otros cretinos viendo lo tonto que fue siquiera hacerlo.

—Voy a pedirle disculpas a Lincoln.

—Oh, lo harás. Y más vale que pienses en lo que hiciste, todas ustedes —se calmó un momento y tomó aire—. Bien, ya pensaremos en algo si esto tiene alguna solución, si no, entonces lo dejaremos pasar y tendremos más cuidado a la próxima. Lincoln me ayudó mucho cuando tuve problemas con Bobby más veces de los que llegó a causar, lo mismo con sus problemas, chicas. Fracasamos esta vez, pero a la próxima pondremos más atención a lo que suceda y si decido que nos mantengamos al margen de las futuras relaciones amorosas de Lincoln, eso es lo que haremos entonces. ¿Están de acuerdo?

Las chicas asintieron, igual Leni, quien aunque distraída, levantó la mirada de la revista con atención hacia su hermana cuando dijo esto último.

* * *

Mientras Luna y Luan pedían una disculpa a Lincoln en su habitación antes de regresar a sus cuartos a descansar del ajetreado día. Lucy hacía lo propio con Lynn en su habitación. La castaña la escuchaba con los brazos cruzados y el semblante molesto.

—No debí dejar que Luna me influenciara para presionar a Lincoln a declarársele a Polly.

—Sí, Lucy. No debiste. Eso no cambia el hecho que lo hiciste de todas formas. Polly realmente estaba enfadada por que la pusieran en evidencia, además le costaron su relación a Lincoln.

—*Suspiro*. Mi alma quedará atormentada por aquella mancha perpetua, en recuerdo de mis funestos actos.

—Ajá, lo que sea. Más te vale entonces no lavarte esa mancha —ella suspiró también, aunque de forma más discreta—. Lucy, no quiero permanecer enojada contigo mucho tiempo. Ya hemos pasado por esto antes. Déjame ir a ver cómo está Lincoln y regresaré más tarde y quizá ya más tranquila a dormir, ¿está bien?

Su hermanita asintió, esperanzada porque el respiro que se diera Lynn bastara para regresar a bien las cosas entre ellas. Ya era tarde y estaba cansada también. Lynn terminó de ponerse su pijama de una pieza y fue a la habitación de Lincoln una vez más.

* * *

Lincoln leía las últimas aventuras de Ace Savy cómodamente en ropa interior como de costumbre, su pijama naranja estaba a un lado, se la pondría más tarde cuando le diera sueño. Le estaba constando trabajo disfrutar su lectura tras la incomodidad de haber estado escuchando a Luan y Luna disculpándose. Tocaron nuevamente a la puerta, por lo que Lincoln imaginó a disgusto que aún faltaba Lucy, sin embargo antes de permitirle pasar, Lynn se encontraba ya adentro evidentemente molesta.

—¿Es que Lucy no se disculpó contigo? —preguntó el chico intuyendo lo que le ocurría.

Ella se acercó a la cama por lo que se hizo a un lado sin moverse mucho permitiéndole que se recostara, Lynn miró al techo del pequeño dormitorio.

—No se lo voy a poner tan fácil. Polly seguramente no lo hará conmigo después de lo que la hicimos pasar. También Luna y Luan deberían de pedirme perdón. ¡Nos humillaron a todos! ¿Eso no te molesta?

—Claro que me molesta, también entiendo que a ti te moleste todavía más pues Polly es tu amiga, sin embargo no hay mucho que podamos hacer más que vivir con esto.

La chica gruñó al no ser esa la respuesta que esperaba. De pronto se hizo a un lado y tomó por un borde la cobija de la cama envolviéndose con ella y también a Lincoln sorprendiéndolo. Lo que ocurrió a continuación hizo gritar al muchacho, aunque por la cobija el ruido que hizo él como el de ella, quedaron contenidos entre otros aromas.

—¡Rayos, Lynn! ¿Te hizo daño el albondigón de papá? ¡Era albondigón sueco, no danés! ¿Es que me quieres asfixiar?

—Sólo quería ver si eras capaz de enojarte con algo.

—Bueno, ahora estoy enojado contigo —aspiró profundo esperando que el mal olor se disipara pronto—. De verdad eso no es normal, ni siquiera los gases de Lori huelen así.

—Mentiroso, eso es en lo único en lo que Lori me arrebata la medalla de oro.

Ambos se soltaron a reír, siendo algo que los puso de mejor humor. Lynn pensó que tal vez era hora de regresar con Lucy, pero en su lugar se recostó sobre las piernas de Lincoln. El chico le sonrió y volvió a hojear su cómic.

—¿No te aburre no hacer otra cosa que no sea leer eso?

—¿Quieres que hagamos algo juntos? Tal vez me queden fuerzas para enfrentarme a Lynnlunática.

Eso la animó bastante. Lincoln estiró un brazo para alcanzar de su repisa la máscara de luchador que le había dado sin moverla, cuando sin querer cayó una revista bajo la misma. La fuente de la portada le pareció tan familiar a Lynn por lo que se levantó apresurando a recogerla primero.

—¿Desde cuando lees revistas sobre deportes?

—Oh… desde hace un tiempo. Son algo… interesantes.

Lynn se dio cuenta que era una edición reciente. Miró la máscara de luchador que le obsequió a Lincoln y el chupetón todavía en su cuello ya no tan marcado. El recuerdo de su hermano tratando de seguirle el ritmo durante sus actividades deportivas, sumado a lo que le habían explicado sus hermanas días atrás, la hicieron olvidarse de la idea de luchar.

—Sabes, no tienes que forzarte a que te gusten las mismas cosas que a mí. Aprecio lo que haces, pero ya te lo dije. No es necesario que concentres toda tu atención en mí.

—¿Por qué no? Eso nos acerca más.

Ella sonrió.

—Siempre hemos sido muy cercanos, Linc. Quizá incluso más que con el resto de la familia. Supongo que lo somos más ahora desde que… bueno, ya sabes —no lo haría. Le parecía extraño que le fuese más bochornoso decirlo que demostrarlo—. Además, eres mi hermanito. Se supone que soy yo la que debe malcriarte y no al revés.

—Como si no hubiese pasado mi vida malcriándolas a todas por igual desde que tengo memoria. Además —sonrojado volvió a ver las páginas de su historieta—, no me molesta intentar cambiar un poco en lo físico sólo por ti. Digo, si a ti eso te gusta.

—Eres muy lindo —la sensación de sentirse así de especial para él aunque muy agradable, la incomodaba también—. Podemos hacer otra cosa más tranquila por ahora. ¿Me prestas tu revista?

—Date gusto.

Se recostó nuevamente al lado de Lincoln. Mientras este leía en paz, Lynn intentaba imitarlo, aunque de vez en cuando se rascaba el hombro, la cintura, o la panza. El peliblanco al dar la vuelta a una página, la miró de reojo.

—¿De verdad tienes problemas para dejar de moverte siquiera un minuto?

—Tardo en ponerme cómoda.

Unos minutos después, Lincoln continuaba tranquilo leyendo, mientras Lynn luchaba por encontrar una mejor posición. Al final no pudo más y se levantó. El chico por el rabillo del ojo, vio algo que lo hizo soltar su cómic.

—Hmm… Lynn. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Su hermana se había sacado el pijama por encima de la cabeza, quedando solamente en pantaletas y con un top sin tirantes, finalmente terminó quitándose la liga con la que deshizo su coleta, entonces volvió a recostarse a su lado con la revista de deportes en ambas manos.

—Es verdad lo que siempre dices, esto realmente se siente cómodo.

Con un rubor más intenso en el rostro, Lincoln trató de concentrarse en su lectura, algo que era difícil, pues cada cinco segundos desviaba la vista hacia su hermana tratando sin muchos resultados de ser discreto. Lynn pasó la página por quinta vez, poniendo apenas atención a un artículo sobre el abuso de esteroides. Aunque apenada, le parecía más interesante que el texto, la reacción que causaba en su hermano. Se sentía halagada. ¿De verdad estaba ocurriendo lo que pensaba? No era la primera vez que se veían con tan poca ropa. Hizo memoria. Aunque se hizo costumbre verlo a él en aquellas fachas, en realidad habían pasado algunos años desde que él la había visto a ella tan expuesta.

—Lincoln, deja de verme el pecho.

—¡Qué! —sorprendido y más sonrojado, saltó indignado—. Es ridículo, ¡no te estoy viendo los pechos!

—Dije el pecho, no los pechos —sonrió tras atraparlo—. ¿Es que de verdad te tienen tan embobado?

—¡Por supuesto que no! Como si tuvieras siquiera algo que ver.

Pasó una nueva página a su revista, pero Lynn indignada soltó la suya para encararlo soltándole un golpe en el hombro. El dolor fue agudo, sin duda a diferencia de las otras ocasiones en que lo hacía jugando, esta vez no se había contenido ni un poco.

—¡Eso me dolió!

—¡Pues también lo que me dijiste, torpe! No es mi culpa que no tenga tanto como Leni o Lori.

De verdad lucía tan molesta como ofendida. Se cruzó de brazos pensando en que debía irse ya, pues ahora estaba enojada en serio con Lincoln, quizá más que con Lucy. Sintiéndose verdaderamente mal por lo que hizo, Lincoln dejó su historieta a un lado.

—Lo siento. No quise decirlo en serio. No era verdad.

—No, tienes razón. Es cierto —ahora sólo estaba triste—. Como Luna y Lynn estoy tardando. Cuando Leni tenía mi edad, ya tenía incluso más que Lori. Puedo recordarlo, no era mucho, pero era ya algo.

Lincoln no supo que decir. Era verdad. Por lo que podía acordarse también, Leni se había desarrollado muy pronto, no es que Lori se hubiese quedado atrás al hacerlo, mientras las otras sufrían de cierto retraso en su desarrollo, incluso Luan y Luna tenían algo, aunque poco, en todo caso eran mayores que Lynn. Sintió era su deber decir algo tras enfadarla, pero temía que esta vez sin querer volviera a herirla.

—Lo que tienes ya está bien por el momento.

—Pero si no tengo nada. ¡Tú mismo lo dijiste! —de pronto tuvo una idea descabellada, en realidad era una duda—. Con sinceridad, Lincoln. Si no fuéramos tus hermanas, ¿de todas a quién considerarías más…? Ya sabes. Sensual.

—¡Ustedes son mis hermanas, Lynn! Soy lindas y ya. Me es imposible verlas de ese modo.

—Ya veo —era tan obvio como podía serlo cualquier hombre en todo caso—. Es Leni, ¿cierto?

El chico tragó saliva. No importaba cuanto lo intentara, Lynn sabría que mentiría de todas formas.

—Sí, es ella.

—Típico.

Indignada miró por la ventana, pensando en lo mucho que le dolía que Lincoln pensara que Leni fuese más sensual que ella, no es que no lo viese venir, pero aun así dolía saberlo, hasta era posible que lo viniera pensando desde tiempo atrás. Sabiendo que quizá esto le traería una nueva tunda a consecuencia de levantarle el ánimo, el chico del plan decidió hacer otra vergonzosa confesión más.

—Tienes algo, por eso no dejaba de verte. Yo… mentí, trataba de mirarte ahí.

—Suerte con eso, no hay nada que ver. No soy Leni.

Se descruzó de brazos frente a él irritada, poniendo sus manos sobre su cintura. El top se le ceñía mucho al torso. Aunque su hermano admitía que debía darle la razón en la comparativa, hizo un último esfuerzo por mejorar la situación.

—Si llevas eso puesto, es porque tienes algo que ocultar.

La chica bufó.

—Lincoln, baja la mirada y mira tu pecho.

El chico obedeció sin entender de qué hablaba, al volver a verla, Lynn de un tirón se sacó el top.

—Ahora dime, ¿vez alguna diferencia entre tú y yo? ¡No hay ninguna! Yo sola me engaño al usar esta cosa.

Realmente casi no la había. El pecho de Lynn tenía algunas pecas como las suyas, además que ambos compartían un tono de piel semejante, pues el albinismo de Lincoln no era tan grave, siendo sólo su cabello lo más afectado. En efecto casi no había ningún indicador que indicara que sus pechos estuvieran creciendo más allá de ser unos bultitos imperceptibles. Tal vez podría darle la razón a su hermana, de no ser porque había una marcada diferencia, siendo esa la forma de sus senos. Eran más puntiagudos, apenas poco más hinchados si los comparaba con sus pezones, con la aureola alrededor más clara, cuya área era un poco mayor. Esta era la diferencia que Lincoln notaba y abarcó por completo su atención. Lynn aguardó a que su hermano dijese algo, quizá algún otro intento inútil y desesperado por hacerla ver lo contrario.

—¿Lincoln? ¿Qué te ocurre?

Las manos del chico estrujaron la cobija. Levantó una y la dirigió a uno de los pechos de Lynn, más la detuvo a pocos centímetros de hacer contacto. La miró con súplica sin pronunciar palabra. Ella sonrojada comenzaba a creer que en efecto su hermano veía algo que ella no había notado antes. Miró de pronto en el pecho de Lincoln unos solitarios vellos. La chica se acercó y tocó sin cuidado, siendo esta la invitación que Lincoln esperaba para tomar entre sus dedos uno de sus senos. Lynn en un principio no sentía nada extraño, pero la forma en que la estaba acariciando, midiendo con la palma de la mano cada pecho, dándole ligeros pellizcos a sus senos, pasando con suavidad sus dedos alrededor haciendo círculos, en conjunto con la concentración con la que actuaba mirándola como si estuviera hipnotizado, comenzó a excitarla. No era tanto por el tacto, sino la reacción que provocaba en él. Con la mirada notó bajo su ropa interior otra reacción mucho más evidente.

Siendo más osado, Lincoln la tocó con ambas manos, bajándolas de sus hombros, a sus pechos y de ahí hacia su cintura, para luego subir, detenerse de nuevo en sus pechos manteniéndolas ahí unos momentos antes de subirlas a sus hombros y volver a repetir después el proceso. Lynn lo interrumpió cuando se le acercó y lo besó. Primero fue uno corto, después pausado, retirándose, obligándolo a acercarse más a ella poniendo a prueba que tanto era su deseo.

Se recostaron y se cubrieron con la cobija. Lincoln seguía jugando con sus senos mientras ella mordía cariñosa y juguetonamente sus labios, subiendo con los mismos hacia su cara y lamiéndole las orejas causándole un cosquilleo agradable y placentero. Él aprovechó el instante para besarla en el cuello. De un movimiento de quedar lado a lado, la puso bajo él y de ese modo bajó con sus besos hacia por en medio de su pecho. Lynn acariciaba su cabello perdiéndose entre sensaciones placenteras. El peliblanco ahora besaba su estómago y parecía querer bajar más. La chica sintió miedo. ¿Estaría dispuesta a permitírselo? Se sentía tan bien que se sintió tentada a averiguar cómo aquello podría mejorar todavía más. Temblando comenzó a abrir sus piernas tensando sus manos sobre la cabeza de su hermano. Pudo sentir su duda. De pronto, sin dejar de besar su cuerpo volvió a subir hasta detenerse sobre sus pechos, los cuales lamió, mordisqueó, saboreó y succionó. Esto último le causó cosquillas. Sí, ahora sentía algo, algo muy poderoso que le desenfocó la vista. Con sus piernas abrazó el torso del chico y lo obligó a subir de nuevo sobre ella para besarle la boca. Sus entrepiernas volvieron a quedar nuevamente juntas, pero en ningún instante Lincoln intentó quitarle la única prenda que le quedaba, algo que ella agradecía, porque si lo intentaba, tal vez no tendría el autocontrol suficiente para tratar de detenerlo en esta ocasión.

Se separaron sin aliento alguno. El chico jadeaba agitado. Algo le dolía allá abajo. A estas alturas daba lo mismo siquiera disimularlo, pues durante el acto Lynn se había restregado contra eso a propósito. Se sentía tan bien, pero dolía bastante al sentir como si la mayor parte de su sangre estuviera concentrada ahí.

—Debemos… debemos aprender a detenernos —interrumpió Lincoln entre jadeos rompiendo el momento—. No quiero… bueno, si quiero, pero sé que no debo… tú lo entiendes.

Lynn asintió agitada también, acariciando el pecho de su hermano mientras la otra oprimía su mano con fuerza.

—Nunca haremos "eso". Sólo esto. Esto es el límite.

Él asintió mostrándose de acuerdo con ella. De verdad le estaba doliendo allá abajo tanto como a la vez le agradaba la sensación.

—Yo… discúlpame. Tengo que ir al baño.

—¡No! ¿No puedes aguantarte? Quiero estar más tiempo contigo un poco más, Lincoln. Por favor.

Sopesó un momento qué ocurriría si le confesaba a su hermana que no era ninguna clase de evacuación lo que quería hacer allá. Amaba besarla, pero lo que acababan de hacer no tenía ningún punto de comparación. En aquellos días, en las pocas oportunidades en las que conseguía privacidad, había luchado consigo mismo para no pensar en su hermana cuando hacía aquello con lo que se daba placer a sí mismo. Ya no le importaba, su mente idealizaría este recuerdo con Lynn y su imaginación haría el resto mientras tuviera la oportunidad de hacerlo. Si no lo liberaba pronto, sentiría que moriría.

—Lynn. No es que… pueda aguantarme, pero tengo… necesito.

Ella cortó su explicación con un beso. Las manos de su hermana acariciaron su espalda y bajaron hacia su trasero, aunque fue breve, ella tocó su entrepierna con una mano mientras la otra pareció haber desaparecido. Al momento Lincoln jadeó paralizando su cuerpo unos segundos, Lynn lucía tan asustada como él, lo miró a la cara antes de bajar la vista. El chico la imitó descubriendo que si bien una de las manos de Lynn seguía sujetándolo por encima de la ropa ahí, quizá sintiendo ella aquella humedad de la que sentía tan avergonzado, la otra mano la tenía oculta por debajo de su pantaleta, tocándose ella misma.

—Linc… lo… lo siento. Yo… ¿esto es? No quería…

Esta vez fue él quien volvió a besarla. Lynn lo volvió a abrazar dándole lo mismo que ambos necesitaran un cambio de ropa. Por un momento el chico se estremeció al sentir esa humedad en su espalda de la mano derecha de Lynn, hasta que recordó que esa no fue con la que lo había tocado a él. No harían otra cosa más que besarse hasta que cayeran rendidos y exhaustos. Si llegaron a sentir culpa, esta desaparecería en la mañana; si por el contrario no la sentían, ésta tarde o temprano llegaría.

* * *

Durante la madrugada Lucy se despertó intranquila sintiendo sed. Miró al otro lado de la habitación descubriendo que su hermana no estaba en su cama. Sin duda alguna Lynn había preferido pasar la noche con Lincoln de nuevo antes que con ella.

—*Suspiro*. ¿Es que tanto te cuesta perdonarme, Lynn?

Se dirigió hacia la cocina para tomar un vaso con agua, pero al regresar no pudo evitar fijarse en la puerta hacia la habitación de Lincoln con cierta esperanza. Quizá por la hora, era muy tarde en ese momento para intentar hacer un acercamiento con Lynn, pero quería tratar, además con Lincoln presente y como mediador, tal vez tuviese una oportunidad sin que le diera esquina, por supuesto si conseguía que este primero la disculpara por haber arruinado su relación con Polly obligándolo a declarársele. Confiada en que por ser pequeña Lincoln no podría resistirse a estar más tiempo enfadado con ella, sigilosa como sabía serlo, abrió la puerta y entró esperando apelar al cariño de sus hermanos mayores.

La poca luz que se filtraba por la ventana le dejaba ver la espalda expuesta de Lincoln. Estaba en su cama durmiendo de lado arrinconado al lado contrario a ella y cobijado hasta su cintura. Su habitual pijama naranja lo tenía doblado y casi cayéndosele de una esquina de la cama. El pobre seguramente tenía tanto sueño que no tuvo ni ganas de ponérselo, pensó; eso era tan extraño como no ver con él a Lynn acompañándolo. Suspiró resignada a que quizá y después de todo, su hermana le había pedido a otra de las chicas pasar la noche en otra habitación. Tal vez no era la única que se sentía responsable de fastidiarle el día a Lincoln.

Estaba por irse cuando el cuello del peliblanco de pronto se volvió una tentación para ella, en especial tras recordar todo sobre el curioso beso que escuchó Polly le había dado. ¿Qué se sentiría recibir uno de esos? Imaginó una sensación semejante a la mordida de un vampiro y esa idea le gustó, ¿Polly acaso se sentía algo así como una vampiresa? A ella ciertamente le gustaba fantasear con la idea.

Se acercó unos pasos más y abriendo su boca, la acercó justo al cuello del chico, exactamente en el punto donde Polly lo marcó. No lo mordería ni succionaría, sólo quería jugar a que fue ella quien le originó esa cosa.

—Más suave, Lynn.

Retrocedió asustada por haber despertado a Lincoln tras tocarlo, sin embargo parecía que este sólo había murmurado entre sueños, pues apenas y se movió mientras su respiración pausada mantenía su ritmo. El sabor resultó salado, como a sudor, pero no tan desagradable como imaginó. ¿Qué era eso que vio frente a él? Curiosa volvió a acercársele, dándose cuenta que después de todo Lynn estaba con él. Su pelambrara castaña y suelta estaba pegada contra el pecho de su hermano, se encontraba en la misma posición que el chico dándole la espalda, apenas y se le podía distinguir. Que durmieran así era todavía más extraño, tanto como el hecho que Lynn no estaba roncando como de costumbre, sino que dormía con una tranquilidad impropia de ella.

Descartó la idea de despertarlos, seguramente ambos por igual de nuevo se enfadarían bastante con ella si lo hacía, dio un paso hacia atrás y de pronto estuvo cerca de caerse tras resbalarse con algo, pero alcanzando a tiempo a sujetarse del escritorio de Lincoln para evitarlo. Su hermano era bastante descuidado por dejar su ropa tirada en el suelo, levantó la prenda con la que su pie se enredó tan sigilosa como hasta ahora lo había sido, le resultó familiar. Por supuesto, se trataba del top de Lynn. Esto era llamativo. Miró con más atención el suelo en la medida que era posible con la luz apagada y distinguió una prenda más. Con cuidado la recogió. Era la bata de dormir de Lynn.

La mente de la niña trabajó de prisa, tratando de entender lo que significaba ver la ropa de su hermana tirada en la habitación donde Lincoln dormía aparentemente desnudo. Maldiciéndose a sí misma por pensar en algo impropio a su edad, quizá influenciada finalmente por todas esas novelas que leía de vampiros y hombres lobo en ocasiones con tramas subidas de tono, dejó las prendas en el suelo para caminar alrededor de la cama y rodearla. Tuvo que llevarse las manos a la boca para evitar gritar por lo que descubrió.

En efecto Lynn dormía de lado con su espalda pegada a la de Lincoln y con la cobija a la altura de su cadera también. Lincoln abrazaba a Lynn, con una mano sujetando su vientre y la de ella tomándola, mientras ambos dormían con una sonrisa; la otra mano del chico estaba cubriendo uno de sus senos desnudos. Algo dentro de la pequeña se llenó con un sentimiento extraño que le fue difícil de identificar. ¿Era tristeza? ¿Enojo? ¿Miedo? ¿Celos? ¿Decepción? ¿Asco? No podía saberlo y ese no era el sitio ni el momento para meditarlo. Con cuidado salió de la habitación ahora preguntándose por qué tenía ganas de llorar.

En el pasillo escuchó un ruido y de la habitación de las más mayores, salió Leni con su mascarilla sobre sus ojos tropezándose contra una pared.

—¡Me quedé ciega!

Lucy se apresuró hasta ella jaloneándole un poco del vestido y hablándole en susurros exaltados.

—¡La mascarilla, Leni! ¡La llevas puesta!

La muchacha se la levantó a la frente aliviada por haber recuperado la vista, pero sintiéndose ahora inquieta de pronto.

—¿Por qué sigue tan oscuro si ya amaneció? ¿Es por eso del horario de verano?

—No sé por qué te levantaste, pero sigue siendo de noche.

—¡Oh, es verdad! Necesito ir al baño. ¡Con permiso!

Lucy no estaba de humor para soportar las tonterías de su hermana, así que se hizo a un lado señalándole donde estaba el baño tras estar a poco de ingresar al cuarto de Lincoln. Lo que acababa de ver seguía dejándole una impresión muy fuerte de la cuál le era difícil despojarse. Debía de avisarle a alguien inmediatamente, ¿pero a quién? ¿A sus padres? ¿A Lori? ¿A las chicas? ¿Debía de esperar a que fuese de día o debía hacerlo ahora? ¿A sí era como Leni se sentía para la más sencilla de sus actividades? La cabeza de aire tenía suerte de no tener esta clase de conflictos. ¡Por supuesto! Le dejaría a ella que también estaba despierta la responsabilidad de decidir y de esa forma se desprendería de las consecuencias de lo que sucediera después. Podía imaginarla escandalizada tras explicarle lo que descubrió en la habitación de su hermano. Por muy inocente que fuera, comprendería la magnitud de la situación y le avisaría a gritos a sus padres o a Lori si no es que a todas.

Leni salió del baño finalmente suspirando de alivio.

—Buenas noches Lucy —la saludó con voz cantarina, pero antes que regresara a su habitación tras chocar con la pared por segunda vez, la pequeña la detuvo—. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Quieres que te acompañe al baño, hermanita?

—No. Quiero decirte algo escabroso y terrorífico que acabo de ver en la habitación de Lincoln, algo que escapa incluso de mis más funestas pesadillas.

La joven tembló.

—No sé si quiera saberlo, Lucy. Es muy tarde para historias de fantasmas —sonrió comprensiva—. Puedes dormir conmigo si te da miedo, o puedes pedírselo a Lynn. Estoy segura que ella te aceptaría encantada.

El labio le tembló de ira ante lo último. La única persona a la que Lynn estaría encantada de recibir en su cama, era aquella en cuya cama se había metido ya para tener un contacto íntimo por el que sus lazos sanguíneos, estaba prohibido tanto para ella como al resto tener.

—No se tratan de fantasmas, Leni. Además, Lynn está con Lincoln.

—¿Se volvieron a pelear por lo que sucedió con Polly? ¿Le pediste perdón?

—Sí y lo hice, pero eso no es el punto. Ellos estaban… estaban teniendo… hacían… "eso". Aquello que papá y mamá hacen cuando están solos.

—¿Cocinar? Pero si eso sería mejor que lo hicieran en la cocina.

Lucy suspiró con frustración. Le costaba trabajo siquiera explicarlo y era obvio que Leni no entendería si no era lo más directa posible.

—Leni, ¿sabes de dónde vienen los bebés?

—¡Ajá! —parecía feliz de saberlo—. Papá y mamá me lo explicaron a los catorce, aunque como que tardé un año en entenderles bien. ¿Tu si sabes cómo y tan joven? ¡Eso es genial! Papá y mamá podrán ahorrarse la charla contigo.

—¡Basta, Leni! Lo que quiero decirte es que Lynn y Lincoln están haciendo bebés en su cuarto.

Leni sonrió tan perdida como de costumbre.

—¿Y de qué los hacen? ¿de papel o de cartón? En clase de carpintería una vez tallé uno muy adorable con el sobrante de una mesa que unos chicos muy lindos fabricaban. ¡Se parecía a Lily!

Tal vez había sido un error y debió de avisarle directamente Lori. Una última oportunidad. Tendría que tomar medidas más drásticas.

—Leni, sólo asómate al cuarto de Lincoln y míralos tú misma. Procura no hacer ruido.

Ella le hizo caso confundida y entró optimista de ver a los bebés que habían fabricado. ¿Qué material usarían para darles forma? Lucy pensó que tal vez estuvo de más decirle que se mantuviera en silencio, cuando comprendiera lo que estaba ocurriendo, ya podía imaginarla gritando escandalizada despertando a todo mundo.

Pasados unos minutos que le parecieron eternos, se sorprendía de no escuchar ningún ruido en el interior de la habitación. ¿Es que la vista de Leni no era tan buena para distinguirlos? ¿O era realmente tan tonta que no podía darse cuenta lo que significaba aquella comprometedora situación en que esos dos se encontraban? Leni salió. Para su sorpresa, seguía sonriendo.

—No vi al bebé. No estaban haciendo nada, sólo están dormidos Lucy. Ya es muy tarde, mejor vamos a dormirnos también.

Bostezó con pereza. Su hermana menor con la boca abierta no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba.

—Hermana, ¿de verdad no puedes comprender lo que Lincoln y Lynn estuvieron haciendo antes de dormirse? ¡Están desnudos!

—Baja la voz —se llevó un dedo a la boca para silenciarla— puedes despertar a alguien y ya es tarde. No es verdad, no lo estaban. Los dos llevaban sus calzoncillos puestos, los pude ver por que se les cayó la cobija.

De eso no se había dado cuenta. Tal vez… No. Eso no servía para tranquilizarla. Igual pudieron habérselos puesto después de… pero también se hubieran puesto lo demás. Aunque quizá sólo… ¡No! ¿Cómo podía haber una explicación razonable que no fuera…? ¡Hasta Lisa pensaría igual de saberlo! Y la torpe seguía sonriendo como si no se hubiese enterado de nada.

—¡Realmente te parece normal que duerman como lo están haciendo!

—Pero si antes lo hacían todo el tiempo desde que Lincoln nació. Puedo acordarme. Se veían tan adorables. Nadie se daba cuenta, pero a veces notaba que era Lynn la que se escabullía a su cuarto para meterse en su cuna. Eran tan lindos. ¿No puedes recordarlo?

—Cuando eran bebés yo todavía no nacía.

—Que pena, te lo perdiste. ¡Pero recuerdo que tú también eras y te veías muy adorable con tu cabellito cuando no era negro!

—¡Basta! ¡Es que eres tan estúpida para no entender que Lincoln y Lynn estaban teniendo sexo!

La sonrisa de Leni se perdió y la dureza de su mirada aterró a Lucy. La pequeña se llevó las manos a la boca, dándose cuenta que en su desesperación, había soltado una palabra que estaba prohibida decírsela a su hermana, algo de lo que Lori les había advertido bastante bien bajo amenaza, pero no era Lori de quien tuvo miedo en ese momento. Leni se acercó y alzó una mano. Lucy muy asustada lagrimeó inclinando la cabeza segura que iba abofetearla. Lo que sea que sus hermanos hicieran quedó olvidado ante la amenaza de la que sus sentidos se sintieron presa.

—Lo… lo siento Leni, yo no quise…

Tembló cuando la mano de su dulce hermana se posó en su cabellera. Con un gesto suave le revolvió el pelo y se inclinó hacia ella. Al alzar con temor la mirada, la dulce, bella e inocente Leni que conocía estaba ahí de nuevo, sonriéndole con cariño, pero obviamente preocupada y triste.

—Lincoln y Lynn no estaban haciendo nada más que dormir, Lucy. Te lo puedo asegurar hermanita. No pienses cosas malas. Piensa mejor que esto es un sueño y vete a la cama. Linc casi siempre está en ropa interior y hace calor, quizá Lynn quiso hacer lo mismo y por la pelea quisieron sentirse todavía más cercanos y por eso se durmieron abrazados. Eso es todo. Se tienen mucha confianza el uno al otro para hacerlo sin que se vea como algo malo a pesar de ser un niño y una niña, más que la que le tengo a Lori, o la que las gemelas sienten entre sí, o la que está entre Luan y Luna, creo que más que la de Lily por Lisa, o como la que le tienes y no debes de perder de Lynn ¿entiendes eso? Ellos no estaban "haciendo" bebés. Los hermanos no hacen esas cosas entre sí.

Eso… tenía sentido. Quizá era el sueño que tenía, o le impresión de verlos por primera vez así de expuestos juntos. Pero Lincoln le tocaba… Lynn estaba escasa como ella, como una niña. Quizá su mano casualmente la tocaba ahí, pero en realidad no tocaba nada y ellos no lo veían de otro modo tan siniestro. Se sintió ridícula. Cosas como esas conseguían que terminaran peleadas. Lucy abrazó a Leni comprendiendo que el mayor error que cometió esa noche había sido insultar a su hermana.

—Gracias, Leni. Perdón por… no quise llamarte… eso.

—Está bien, Lucy. Yo te amo y sé que no dirías en serio algo para lastimarme, como tampoco yo lo haría con ustedes.

—¿Esta bien si igual le digo a Lori por si acaso sobre esto mañana?

—No. Lori ya nos dijo que nos mantuviéramos al margen sobre estas cosas y eso haremos. Deja que sea Lynn quien se ocupe ahora de Linki.

Era verdad, ella era sólo una niña a final de cuentas y sus pensamientos sumergidos constantemente en tanta oscuridad estaban jugando con su mente. La última vez que intervino había de entrada provocado aquella situación. Lo mejor sería obedecer a Leni y a Lori. Dejó que su hermana mayor la guiara de vuelta hacia su habitación.

* * *

Una vez de regreso en su cama, observó a Colmillos dormir sobre ella en el techo. Intentó dormir. Por algún motivo recordar cuando probó el cuello de Lincoln la hizo sonreír y ponerse de buenas. Fue divertido. Quería repetirlo. Nuevamente sintió envidia de Polly por haberse aprovechado de Lincoln de aquella forma. De verdad lamentó haber arruinado su relación junto con sus hermanas. Pero que tontas fueron.

" _Más suave, Lynn._ "

Lynn. No dijo Polly. Cuando se quejó entre sueños tras besarle el cuello, su hermano había dicho el nombre de Lynn.

Pensó cuando confrontaron a la chica, repasando su reacción, las palabras, el actuar de Lincoln, el de Lynn, lo que acababa de ver. Leni no se dio cuenta y todavía le recordó sin percatarse que se mantuvieran… " _al margen de las futuras relaciones amorosas de Lincoln_ ", eso fue lo que en realidad les había pedido Lori. Eso significaba que probablemente Leni… " _Deja que sea Lynn quien se ocupe ahora de Linki_ ". ¡Pero qué tontas fueron!

* * *

Espero hayan disfrutado del capítulo. ¿Les gustó como quedó? Hubo una escena un tanto más larga que recorté, no porque la viera innecesaria, sino por el contrario, la vi más conveniente a futuro dentro de la historia a modo de flashback. Lucy cree saberlo, Leni, ¿de veras lo sabe? En fin. ¡Hora de los reviews!

 **El lobo solitario** eso parece, ¿será? Je, lo dejaré ambiguo por el momento. Saludos.

 **Transgresor3003** gracias. Como diría Lincoln, en una casa con tantas personas, es difícil mantener la discreción.

 **XD** ya había escuchado el término, pero no estaba tan seguro del significado. Gracias por explicármelo. Sip, se perdió cualquier oportunidad para estar con Polly, Lynn puede dormir tranquila, (o tal vez no, je). Suertudo, que en el cole no tuve problemas de ese tipo, algo que me hubiese encantado. Espero te haya agradado como las cosas subieron un poco más en intensidad acá. Nos vemos.

 **PenguinArrow** ciertamente quería quitar de en medio pronto a Polly para no volverla un lastre en la trama. Volverá, aunque su protagonismo mayor ya se dio en el capítulo pasado.

 **ImperialWar1234** gracias por los comentarios. Descuida, entiendo lo que dices. Por cierto, en efecto estoy abierto a ideas y sugerencias para otras historias, el que las llegue a ejecutar se vería muy a la larga, además que en efecto tengo planeadas algunas otras también con temáticas Loudcest (dos de ellas por lo menos) o parcialmente con ese tema indirectamente. Hasta pronto.

 **Fabijosh** espero te haya gustado el capítulo, en cuanto a Lucy, la pregunta ahora es saber qué hará al respecto con lo que ya sabe o cree saber, o al menos cómo actuará. Saludos.

 **Sam the Stormbringer** gracias por la explicación, buscaré a la autora. Espero les haya agradado la reacción del resto de las hermanas al primer "recuerdito visible" de Lynn.

 **Ntian** tranquilo, de hecho sí llegué a saber lo que es eso, igual me guardo los buenos recuerdos de mi momento durante la Universidad pese al estrés que sufrí entonces. Parece que Lori reaccionó como muchos esperaban, el cómo reaccionen todas si se llegan a enterar de su verdadera relación, bueno, eso ocurrirá al menos con una más y les advierto que su reacción será algo memorable. Si alguna quiere tomar ventaja de esto, suena tentador pero… suena tentador. Ya veremos.

 **Sgtrinidad9** saludos. Cierto que este par están esquivando los baches que se les presentan, aunque la suerte nunca sonríe por siempre. A mí también me agrada ese lado tierno de Lucy, fue agradable jugar con la idea de sus queridos ponys como su placer culpable. Hablando de baches, que en ella se pueden encontrar uno muy gordo.

 **Julex93** tómate tu tiempo con el one-shot, me tendrás ahí para leerlo mi estimado colega. Espero haya cumplido tus expectativas y las del resto este nuevo nivel de acercamiento y el predicamento a consecuencia al que se tendrán que enfrentar. Polly si que se llevó la peor parte, por ahora quizá a Lincoln no le moleste mucho que Lynn se esté metiendo en su vida más de lo que le está permitiendo, la pregunta que han de hacerse es, ¿por cuánto tiempo? Por otro lado, sobre lo que comentaste, creo que si no fueran hermanos, la gente igual los shippearia, aunque quizá no tanto. Creo que ese tabú es lo que genera la mitad o más del interés dentro del fandom, o es la impresión que me dejan a veces en parte algunos fandoms en sí (¡Cof, Pinecest, cof, Bwen!) Saludos.

 **El caballero de las antorchas** bueno aquí está una probada de un nuevo inconveniente que se les presentó. De verdad este par baja mucho sus defensas, pero tal vez no sean ellos quienes tengan que enfrentar la mayor parte del predicamento (por lo pronto). Saludos.

 **El tipo joven** te mando un doble saludo, ¿entendiste? Así es mi humor, no me hagas caso, ¡juax!

 **Phantom1812** de verdad las gracias te las doy yo por darte un tiempo y leer esto. Sé que recientemente terminaste tu Magnus Opus dentro del fandom y del que he leído partes, las cuales me parecen tan buenas por lo que sólo espero en mi trabajo mis vacaciones, así podré leerla completa con calma de principio a fin. De verdad gracias por tu crítica, me llegó bastante como no tienes idea. En serio que me esforzaré por mantener la calidad hasta el final, que por las ideas que tengo es posible que esto ocurra hasta el capítulo doce o tal vez el quince como mucho. Saludos colega. De verdad que honor haber llamado tu atención.

 **Jairo De la Croix** muchas gracias, espero mantener tu interés como el de todos hasta el final.

 **Neverdie** que me encanta hacerlo como a ti leerlo, afortunadamente eso no me ocurrió, pero de casos me tocó escuchar. Saludos.


	7. Fraternidad doblemente fragmentada

**Capítulo 7**

 **Fraternidad doblemente fragmentada**

Unas pocas semanas transcurrieron en la casa Loud y el incidente con Polly parecía haberse olvidado de la memoria de la familia. Lori hablaba con Bobby por teléfono, Luna practicaba con su guitarra, Luan estaba animando una fiesta infantil y el resto se dedicaba a hacer lo suyo. Lincoln y Lynn en ese momento discutían por el control de televisor.

—¡No voy a perderme el especial de Aaaarghh por un tonto partido!

—¡Es el penúltimo de la temporada hacia la final! Además, el partido es real y no un fraude.

—¡No todos los episodios de Aaaarghh son un fraude! ¡Y éste es el antepenúltimo de la temporada!

Lola y Lana acababan de llegar.

—¡Nosotras queremos ver caricaturas!

—¡Pues véanlas en otro lado!

—¡Le diré a mamá que se están peleando! —gruñó Lola.

—No olvides decirle que perdiste otro diente.

—Lynn, no he perdido ningún otro diente.

—¡Sigue hablando, princesa!

A Lana el chiste pareció darle gracia, lo que provocó que entre ellas se pelearan. Leni llegaba con Lily en brazos. A la más pequeña de la familia pareció divertirle lo que veía, por lo que quiso acercarse a formar parte del juego, sin embargo su hermana la detuvo.

—¡No, Lily! Chicos, tranquilos, dejen de pelearse.

Poco caso le hicieron, por lo que resignada se sentó en un espacio vacío del sofá con su hermanita sobre sus piernas buscando una exhibición de modas que darían en la tarde.

—¡Nosotros estábamos viendo eso!

Gritaron casi a coro los cuatro. Leni sonrió victoriosa advirtiéndoles que había llegado primero, lo que estalló en otra discusión. Lucy apareció sorprendiéndolos. Realmente el día se podía considerar otro día de lo más común en la casa Loud. Lynn bufó.

—¡Genial! Imagino que quieres ver tu programa de vampiros, ¿Cierto, Lu?

La pequeña no dijo nada, le dedicó una mirada intensa que la puso nerviosa sin explicación. Lincoln olvidó por qué discutía y se le acercó preocupado.

—¿Qué te sucede Lucy? ¿Te pasó algo?

La niña hizo algo muy extraño, con una mano se apartó el pelo de sus ojos para verlo con intensidad. La acción sorprendió al chico. Leni se olvidó de lo que veía para darle un vistazo a Lucy con apuro. Pocas veces la pequeña mostraba sus ojos, pero cuando lo hacía era algo digno de contemplar por su color tan poco común. La niña regresó su cabello a su posición y sin mediar palabra se marchó por donde había llegado.

—Eso fue extraño —opino Lana—. ¡Ahora vamos a ver caricaturas!

—Pero si nosotras llegamos primero —se defendió Leni sin mucho ánimo, aún confundida por lo que sucedió.

Todo regresó más o menos a la normalidad, salvo por Lincoln quien se separó de sus hermanas dando unos pasos hacia las escaleras hacia donde Lucy se marchó. Lynn se quedó con el resto discutiendo, pero al notar el distanciamiento de su hermano, abandonó su papel arrogante para dejarlas solas continuar con la pelea y así poder acompañarle al pasillo donde consiguieron un poco de privacidad. Lucy ya había subido a su habitación

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Sabes qué le sucede a Lucy?

—Ni idea. ¿No has notado que parece estar actuando algo extraña últimamente?

—¿Más de lo usual? Bueno… ahora que lo dices, sí. En realidad no es sólo contigo. Ya casi no me habla tanto como antes, ni de sus poemas o lo que le sucede en la escuela. No es que sea muy extrovertida, pero ya no me cuenta nada. Si le pregunto algo, todo lo que tengo son frases cortas, a veces de una sola palabra. Imaginé que todavía sigue con lo que ocurrió el mes pasado con Polly, pero creo que ya pasó lo suficiente para que siga con lo mismo.

—Tal vez piense que seguimos enojada con ella.

—Le dije que la perdonaba al día siguiente cuando regresé a mi habitación –compartió un gesto muy dulce con él tan distinto a la actitud que le mostró hace unos momentos. Lincoln se sonrojó y tomó su mano recordando lo bueno que había sucedido al final de aquel día—, pero apenas y me hizo caso diciendo que ya lo había olvidado. Se comporta como cuando intentaba cambiar para gustarle al hermano de tu amigo raro ese.

—Rusty. ¿Es que conocería a alguien nuevo que le gustó?

—Ya intenté hablar con ella, pero te digo que no me cuenta nada —miró el semblante pensativo de su hermano—. ¿Piensas intervenir?

—Eso creo. Sabes que no me quedo tranquilo cuando noto que algo las tiene preocupadas.

Mirando que nadie estuviese muy cerca prestándoles atención, Lynn le dio un beso rápido en los labios.

—Buena suerte, hombre del plan. Espero tengas mejor suerte que yo. ¿Quieres que te quite al resto de las chicas para que puedas ver tu programa? Puedo fingir que llegaste tú y te las arreglaste para que me fuera. El partido en realidad es una repetición.

—Descuida. Clyde seguro lo estará grabando. Le pediré otro día que me lo preste. Puedes ver el partido.

Se miraron entre sí continuando tomados de la mano. La prudencia de tener en cuenta dónde estaban, les impedía ser más osados, tampoco ayudó que en ese momento las gemelas llevaran su discusión al pasillo. Cuando eso sucedió, Lynn torció el brazo de su hermano sobre su espalda.

—¡Quiero ver el partido, Lincoln!

—¡Tú ganas! ¡Mira tú tonto y aburrido partido!

—¡Ustedes no verán nada que no sean caricaturas! —continuó Lana.

Tras guiñarle el ojo, el chico logró que Lynn lo soltara, su hermana con un gesto pareció indicarle que le compensaría más tarde por haberlo lastimado mostrándole brevemente una sonrisa coqueta. Con culpa, Lincoln esperaba que por el brazo torcido por lo menos la compensación incluyera lengua. Enseguida se apresuró a buscar a Lucy de una vez, algo que le costó trabajo de hacer.

Tuvo que preguntarle a la mitad de sus hermanas que estaban en casa si la habían visto. Más tarde, tuvo una idea y comenzó a revisar los ductos de ventilación. Al final cerca de media hora después, dio con ella justamente en el ducto hacia el pasillo donde estaba hace unos momentos. Esto le asustó al imaginar lo que la pequeña pudo haber visto de haber estado ahí más tiempo del que imaginaba.

—Hey, Lucy. Te estaba buscando. ¿Tienes un momento?

La pequeña garabateaba velozmente sobre su cuaderno sin prestarle atención. Lincoln volvió a insistir.

—Mira, nos tienes preocupados a Lynn y a mí. ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre? ¿Sigues enfadada por lo de Polly? Si es por eso, está bien. Ya me olvidé de ella, así que olvídalo. Aquí no pasó nada.

Ella se detuvo y alzó la vista gruñendo.

—Pasó algo. Me doy cuenta que ya la olvidaste. Un viejo amor sólo se olvida con un nuevo amor. ¿O es que ambos siempre fueron el mismo, siendo uno de ellos tan sólo una excusa para ocultar el verdadero?

—Lucy, ¿de qué estás hablando?

—Sé lo que Lynn y tú hacen cuando creen que nadie los ve. ¿Ya entiendes de qué estoy hablando?

Nervioso, el chico pensó que se refería al beso que se acababan de dar, quizá estaba en la sala espiándolos dentro de los ductos. ¿O es que ya los había descubierto en otro lado? Tenía que pensar en algo pronto.

—Te refieres a… cuando felicitaba a Lynn por su última victoria.

Lynn siempre estaba ganando algo y presumiendo de ello, podía usar ese mal hábito como excusa.

—¿Así es como ahora felicitas a tus hermanas cuando ganan en algo?

Su hermano se lamentó el no saber específicamente de qué estaba hablando.

—Algo así… ya sabes. Son cosas entre Lynn y yo. Retos sin importancia.

—*Suspiro*. Sabes, obtuve la mejor nota del taller de lectura y redacción en mi clase.

—¡Eso es genial! Felicidades Lucy. Supongo era obvio que sucediera algo así por lo avanzada que eres.

Su hermanita sonrió y salió del ducto impulsándose hacia afuera con los brazos extendidos. Con grata sorpresa, Lincoln la ayudó atrapándola al momento de dar el salto; sin embargo, una vez en sus brazos, la niña lo sorprendió mucho más ahora pegándole un ruidoso beso en la boca, lo cual lo asustó soltándola de inmediato. El gusto fue dulce, aunque no tanto como resultaba la mayor parte del tiempo con Lynn. Su mente distraída lo relacionó con galletas. Ella cayó de pie sacudiéndose el polvo de la falda.

—¡Lucy! ¡Qué estás haciendo!

—Reclamando mi felicitación. ¿Es que no te gustó? No pareció desgradarte cuando Lynn lo hizo hace unos momentos. ¿O es que es necesario que me meta en tu cama por la noche como ella lo hizo aquel día de la pelea para sentirte mejor?

Esto congeló al chico. Se esforzó en mantener su papel. Tomó de la mano a la niña aliviado por que las chicas parecían haberse concentrado en el patio trasero. Lynn había zanjado el pleito por el televisor con un partido de voleibol al que ni Leni pudo resistirse. Una vez en la habitación de sus hermanas, la cual tenían para ellos dos solos, el peliblando reanudó la discusión tras pensar durante el trayecto en qué decir.

—Lucy. No sé de qué hablas. Lynn y yo ya hemos dormido juntos varias veces, tú debes de saberlo. No debes pensar mal de nosotros. Lo de los besos pues… quiero a Lynn tanto como ustedes, pero ella y yo, ya sabes… somos más cercanos, pero no del modo en que lo estás malinterpretando.

La pequeña gótica recordó las palabras de Leni al relacionar ambas excusas, incluso guardaba sus sospechas sobre si la segunda mayor de sus hermanas sabía algo, aunque a diferencia de ella, su trato con todos en general seguía siendo el mismo, lejos de parecer alarmada como ella lo estaba desde entonces levantando sus defensas manteniendo su distancia. Se limpió la boca al pensar que hace sólo unos minutos Lynn había estado ahí primero. El pensamiento la molestó bastante, en particular porque besó a Lincoln sin pensar en nada más que en fastidiarlo, dándose cuenta tarde que ese había sido su primer beso y no se había sentido tan bien como Lynn lo hacía ver. Rusty en su momento pareció indeciso de dárselo, siendo vencido por su infantil timidez. No, si era con su hermano entonces no contaba. Tenía un gusto a pizza.

—No creo que las demás lo vean de ese modo. Si Lori se entera, que te convierta en un pretzel humano será el menor de tus problemas.

—Espera… —lució conmocionado— ¿le has hablado ya a alguien sobre esto?

—No, pero creo que Leni sabe también de la "confianza tan especial" que de pronto se tienen.

—¿Alguien más?

A la niña no se le escapó que no pareció afectarle en lo más mínimo que Leni estuviera al tanto. ¿Es que como a ella la estaba subestimando? En realidad tal vez a Leni ya le había dado la misma explicación si es que la llegó a hacer dudar cuando le mostró lo sucedido y ésta a la larga quizá le creyó.

—No. Imagino que vas a pedirme que les guarde el secreto de su relación pecaminosa.

—¡No hay ninguna relación pecaminosa! Córtalo ya. No hay nada que estemos escondiendo.

—Entonces no habrá nada de malo que le diga a mamá que Lynn y tú se besan en la boca y durmieron casi desnudos.

—¡Santo cielo, no le digas nada de eso a nadie! —se dio cuenta lo desesperado que debió oírse—. No hay ninguna relación entre Lynn y yo, entiéndelo. Lo que hacemos con los besos y nada más es sólo curiosidad. Nos acerca a conocernos un poco mejor desde otro ángulo, pero podemos entender que tal vez el resto no lo vea de la misma manera. Lo de esa noche, sólo dormíamos y es todo lo que hicimos.

Lucy lo sopesó. Había pasado varias noches durmiendo tarde esperando el momento en que Lincoln entrara a su habitación para aprovecharse de Lynn, o por el contrario que esta se escabullera a la suya, pero nunca ocurrió desde la última vez que su hermana se enfadó con ella. Su estrecha vigilancia sobre ellos había entorpecido sus actividades cotidianas y ya le estaba cansando tener todo el tiempo un ojo encima de ellos. Lo más que consiguió descubrir fueron esos besos ocasionales que se daban cuando estaban de buenas o a uno de los dos le había ocurrido algo bueno. Fuera de ahí su comportamiento ante el resto o con el resto no había cambiado en absoluto. Tal vez y sólo tal vez le decía la verdad y todo era tal y como Leni le había explicado, salvo por la parte de los besos.

—Está bien, no los delataré, pero sigue sin gustarme.

—Puedo entenderlo y no necesitas que te guste. Sólo por favor intenta tolerarnos y deja de preocuparnos, en especial a Lynn. Nunca haremos nada que te incomode frente a ti. ¿Tenemos un trato?

—Aun no te he dicho mi precio.

Por supuesto, suspiró Lincoln. No tenía mucho dinero, pero esperaba escuchar una cantidad, quizá sería más fácil de conseguir el pago directo en lugar de convertirse en el esclavo de su hermanita o algo así.

—Dime, ¿qué es lo que quieres? —Tras permanecer en silencio unos segundos, la niña comenzó a hablar en un murmullo que a su hermano le costaba entender siquiera una palabra— ¿Qué dijiste? Habla más fuerte.

Se inclinó hacia ella, entonces Lucy lo tomó por las mejillas. Lincoln intentó hacerse para atrás, pero ella fue firme en su agarre para no soltarle, su hermano supo que pretendía y sopesó la situación. Para su sorpresa Lucy murmuró algo en su oído que lo dejó atónito, enseguida intentó girar su rostro para besarlo y fue cuando empujó a Lucy haciéndola caer al suelo dolida por su acción.

—¿Por qué? ¿Es porque te gusta cómo te maltrata? ¿Te humilla haciéndote como a todas saber que es la primera que los demás? ¿Por qué ella? ¿Es porque es mayor que tú? ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo para que la prefieras sobre nosotras?

—¡Basta, Lucy! Mira, estás confundida. Ella es mi hermana, eso es todo. Sí, ella es mayor que yo y por eso sabe en lo que nos estamos metiendo, tú…

—Soy más madura que ella, también quiero ser tu favorita. Te leo y compongo poemas, te sigo. Siempre he intentado buscar la forma que me des más atención que a las otras, pero no puedo competir con esto. ¿Es que todo lo que puedes hacer por mí es guardarme secretos y escucharme sólo por compromiso? ¿Es que todo lo que haces por mí es por compromiso de hermano mayor? ¿Sólo Lynn es quien tiene tus verdaderos sentimientos, aunque estos sean tan oscuros?

La voz se le descomponía en cada palabra. Aunque retraída con el resto de sus hermanas, Lucy era quien por lo general buscaba tener más su propio espacio personal, pero quizá la única junto con Lily de quien cuando lo buscaba menos le molestaba. Más que querer jugar con él de un modo rudo, siempre iba a él con su libreta de poemas para hacerle saber sobre sus últimas composiciones. ¿Es que de verdad lo que despertaba en ella eran celos fraternos?

—Pídeme otra cosa. Puedo ser tu esclavo durante una semana.

—No es negociable.

—Te ofrezco un mes de mi vida. Lucy, ¿crees de verdad en comparación es tan malo lo mío con Lynn? Es simple curiosidad adolescente. ¡Lo que me pides está verdaderamente mal! Lo siento si te molesta lo que voy a decirte, pero aún eres una niña. No lo entiendes todavía la magnitud de lo que estás pensando, porque eres muy pequeña todavía y eso sin importar tu madurez. Yo no he hecho con nadie eso, porque yo mismo sé que soy demasiado joven todavía para hacerlo. Estás mal si crees que Lynn y yo hemos llegado tan lejos. Aun si fuera adulto, jamás lo haría ni contigo ni con ella.

—No pongas mi edad como una excusa. ¿Tanto me odias porque no quieres hacerlo? Si realmente lo que sientes por Lynn es amor fraterno, entonces déjame recibir algo más poderoso que ella, al menos una vez.

—No confundas amor "fraterno" con lo que estás pidiéndome. No tiene nada que ver. Me estás pidiendo una prueba de amor muy distinta.

—En realidad soy yo quien te la dará, tú lo único que tienes que hacer es recibirla. Yo también tengo curiosidad adulta. Lynn hace mucho me confesó que nunca había besado a nadie, pero la he visto varias veces hacerlo contigo. Si ella obtuvo su primer beso de ti, yo quiero que me des algo más. No puedo volver a verla de la misma forma ahora que sé la prefieres más que a mí o al resto. Permíteme tener algo que me convierta en tu favorita y nos una por siempre. Sé de qué se trata lo que estoy pidiéndote. Lo he pensado mucho estos días, mis sentimientos, más allá de mi curiosidad y todo lo que implica.

Aterrado, Lincoln miró por la ventana. Lynn y parte de sus hermanas seguían jugando y hasta ahora no había indicios que las demás ya hubiesen llegado. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Se sintió como un desgraciado por siquiera considerar su propuesta.

—¿Quieres que hagamos una sesión espiritista cada semana a lo largo de un año? ¡Pues eso haré si te retractas ahora!

Sin inmutarse, su hermanita volvió a hacer un lado su cabello mostrándole directamente su mirada.

—Mamá será la primera en saberlo, después Lori y al final el resto. Ahora tienes la oportunidad de hacer lo primero, para lo demás puedo esperar más tiempo siempre y cuando me des tu promesa que lo cumplirás.

—Chantajearme no ayuda a que te quiera más, Lucy. Causa todo lo contrario. ¿De verdad quieres "eso" sabiendo que lo haría no por gusto sino con culpa además de rabia por estarme presionando?

La chica suspiró hondo. No, por supuesto que ese no era el recuerdo que quería de su primera vez.

—No me has respondido. ¿Por qué siempre la has querido más que a las demás? Más que a mí.

—A todas las quiero…

—¡No me salgas con esa basura de igualdad porque ya no me lo trago! ¡Sólo respóndeme!

Lágrimas aparecían bajo las mejillas de Lucy. Realmente estaba afectada. Lincoln sólo temía el herirla más de lo que sentía ya había hecho de explicárselo.

—No lo sé. Supongo porque con ella puedo hacer muchas cosas que con el resto no puedo. Jugamos rudo, comprende algunas cosas que ustedes… es como un amigo, un chico, como Clyde, pero mejor que Clyde. Ella no se reprime en ser ruda, no es que yo no sea rudo con ustedes muchas veces, pero casi siempre debo contenerme, menos con ella. Nos gusta la misma comida y no es nada recatada con eso de los modales. Desde muy chicos hacíamos casi todo juntos. Eso debió cambiar cuando tú naciste y te convertiste en su compañera, pero a pesar de todo, Lynn siempre me buscaba, o si yo lo hacía no me rechazaba como en ocasiones hacían las otras. Hemos tenido tropiezos, no lo niego. Hemos discutido, tenido malentendidos, nos hemos peleado a gritos, a golpes —sonrió recordando estas últimas, siempre más fáciles de sobrellevar que cuando se trataban de palabras, independientemente que siempre llevara las de perder—, pero al final terminamos bien. Mis peleas con ella no suelen durar tanto como con el resto. Es activa, enérgica, siempre nos hemos tenido mucha confianza. Lucy, puedo darte mi confianza, pero este no es el modo de ganártela. Lo que me pides no tiene nada que ver con el cariño fraterno.

Ella podría decirle por el modo en que le había detallado todo eso, igualmente él estaba sobrepasándose en cuanto a la definición de "fraterno" sobre su relación con su hermana. Reconocía por un lado que aunque era su compañera, amiga y confidente en algunas cosas, en otras ocasiones Lynn había preferido buscar a Lincoln antes que a ella.

—No sólo es tu hermana favorita, Lincoln. *Suspiro*. Ahora lo entiendo mejor. Estás enamorado de Lynn.

—¿Qué? Vamos, Lucy. No empieces.

—Ustedes lo empezaron.

—Lo que te acabo de decir…

—Es más intenso de lo que Lori ha llegado a describir de Bobbie, o lo que Luna diría de esos chicos o aquella chica con la que salió, ¿podrías decir que eso fue lo que sentiste por Cristina? ¿O que eso es lo que de verdad sentías con Ronnie Anne?

Lincoln iba a responderle que sí, sin embargo la palabra murió antes de salir por su boca al descubrir que quizá no era cierta. En realidad viéndolo de esa forma, el asunto era muy diferente. Volvió a sentir miedo, pero esta vez no de Lucy, sino de lo que le había dicho. Miró una vez más por la ventana. Lynn cargaba a Lily instándola a arrojar la pelota. Leni estaba ahí. Como siempre, su inocente, dulce, aseada y linda hermana mayor se veía preciosa, pero Lynn, con todo y su pinta salvaje y marimacho, tenía un aire que la confería a su criterio una belleza incomparable. Cierto, eso nunca lo sintió por Cristina, con Ronnie estuvo cerca de hacerlo y verlo, pero no a ese nivel. Por supuesto, se dijo a sí mismo para justificarse, ellas no eran sus hermanas. ¿Pero de verdad esta excusa era siquiera válida?

—Lo de Cristina fue platónico, Lucy. Ronnie Anne nunca fue mi novia, sólo era una amiga. Aunque una parte de eso al menos era casi lo mismo.

—Casi, pero tus sentimientos por el contrario se volcaron por completo con Lynn que es tu hermana. ¿Y por qué sólo en parte sentías lo mismo por Ronnie? ¿Era porque su forma de ser se parecía mucho a la de Lynn?

Orgullosa, ruda, agresiva, temperamental, competitiva, sin miedo a ensuciarse las manos, a hacerle frente o a llamarle la atención, dispuesta a correr riesgos y de vez en cuando llevar las cosas un poco más lejos. Todo eso podría describir a cualquiera de las dos.

—Se parecen, pero sigues equivocándote Lucy. No amo de ese modo a Lynn.

Su tono de voz había perdido seguridad, ella lo notó.

—Miéntete a ti mismo si eso te funciona. Repítelo varias veces en voz alta como si fuera un conjuro y pon fe en que este se haga realidad. Las mejores maldiciones son aquellas que se hacen en silencio, como el modo en que han mantenido oculta su relación de las demás.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —Ya estaba hartándose—. ¿Si te prometo "eso" en un futuro nos dejarás tranquilos? ¿No nos delatarás con nadie? ¿Volverás a actuar como de costumbre, pero en especial con Lynn?

—Puedo intentar lo mejor que pueda eso último, te doy mi palabra en cuanto a todo lo demás.

Como si temiera que Lynn lo viera, corrió la cortina. Se puso de pie y caminó hacia su hermana con el semblante decidido, pero furioso. Lucy se sintió intimidada y retrocedió un paso asustada. Pensó de pronto que fue un error llevar a su hermano a tal límite, pero no hizo nada para detenerlo o defenderse. Ella lo había retado y era su responsabilidad aceptar las consecuencias. Lincoln se inclinó hacia ella tomándola de los hombros.

—Te prometo que lo haré cuando tú me lo pidas, pero que no será hasta dentro de algunos años cuando dejes de ser una niña —le concedió esperanzado porque ese momento nunca llegara—. ¿Y tú?

De pronto le parecía un pacto muy estúpido. Siempre había querido mucho a Lincoln, frenando sus sentimientos a voluntad cuando sentía que ese cariño estaba acercándose demasiado al límite de lo permitido. Se recordó a sí misma que su hermana mayor había cruzado primero ese límite, ella solamente iría una cabeza adelante algún día. En esos momentos sintió cierto miedo de su hermano, más ni por ello se retractó, aunque ya se cuestionaba de la locura que acababa de pedirle hiciera algún día con ella.

—Sus secretos me los llevaré a la tumba.

Nerviosa, levantó el rostro y juntó sus labios. A pesar que el cabello le cubría los ojos, Lincoln fue capaz de adivinar que los mantenía cerrados. Diciéndose a sí mismo mentalmente que llegaría el día en que Lucy olvidaría lo que le pidió hacer y que lo que haría a continuación no era tan malo, en especial tras compararlo con todo lo que había hecho con Lynn, se acercó y la besó directamente en los labios. No hubo ningún movimiento, Lucy no sabía cómo hacerlo y estaba muy nerviosa, Lincoln aunque podía hacerlo, no lo intentó. Tan sólo se limitaron a tener los labios unidos por espacio de un minuto y medio sin mover ningún músculo, antes que fuera ella quien se desapartó con una mezcla de desagrado.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó el peliblanco con irritación—. ¿Qué te pareció?

La niña gimió. Dándole con el codo en el costado, salió de la habitación corriendo hacia el baño, desde donde el chico fue capaz de escucharla devolver. Lincoln se tocó los labios. Ni siquiera había sentido algún sabor, una sensación o algo que no fuera el sentimiento de culpa. Con Lynn la culpa siempre iba acompañada de un gusto a leche tibia endulzada y una placentera sensación, junto con un hormigueo agradable en el estómago muchas veces, por no mencionar la excitación; con Lucy todo fue insípida e insulsa culpa.

Fue al pasillo y aguardó un momento. Lisa apareció llevando entre las manos un juego de tubos de ensayo.

—¿Qué shucede, Lincoln? ¿El baño eshtá ocupado?

—Ajá, pero no es que quiera entrar. Algo le hizo daño a Lucy y estoy esperándola para saber cómo está.

La susodicha salió sujetando papel higiénico contra su boca. Miró a Lisa, pero fue incapaz de levantar la mirada hacia Lincoln. Preocupada, la pequeña dándose su habitual aire intelectual reservado se le acercó

—¿Te enfermashte? Tal vezh pueda darte algo. ¿Qué esh lo que shientesh? ¿Eshtásh llorando?

—No. No lo estoy —se limpió con el puño de la mano los ojos bajo el cabello al mismo tiempo que se sorbía los mocos, Lincoln la vio tal cuál era, una niña tonta que hizo algo para lo que no estaba preparada de ningún modo—. Tengo náuseas.

—¿Ahora qué comishte?

—Probé mi propia sangre.

—Esh entendible. La shangre tiene una gran cantidad indigerible de hierro. Ya te lo he dicho. La exishtencia de tonteríash como losh vampirosh son inviablesh. Ven, tengo algo que te ayudará a eshabilizar tu shistema digeshtivo. ¿Esh que te cortashte? Esh grave. Juraría que tu piel se ha vuelto másh pálida.

Realmente alarmada por su hermana, Lisa la llevó a su habitación para hacerle unas pruebas. Aunque Lincoln se sintió tentado a acompañarlas, desistió en hacerlo. Seguramente su presencia empeoraría el estado de Lucy, lo que ocasionaría que Lisa se diera cuenta e hiciera incómodas preguntas que no le convenía. Confiaría en el silencio de su hermana, además en todo caso no la creía capaz de delatarlo cuando eso implicaría delatarse a sí misma.

Ya había aprendido la lección, pensó Lincoln. Si algo tan sencillo como un beso que no fue algo que él calificaría de adultos fue capaz de resistir, mucho menos llegaría el día en que le pidiera hacer el amor juntos.

Aunque satisfecho por ponerla en su lugar, lamentó lo que hizo, esperando por que esto no dañara a perpetuidad su relación con ella. Abajo las gemelas regresaban cansadas de jugar con Leni y Lynn, por lo que se olvidaron de ver televisión. Divertidas, se marcharon a hacer algo más a su habitación. Leni llevó a Lily a la sala a terminar de ver el programa. Lynn fue a buscarlo directamente.

—¿Qué hay, Linc? ¿Hablaste con Lucy?

—Algo así. No te preocupes. Creo que estará bien. Ya hice que se desahogara.

—¿Y que tenía?

—Pues… Es algo entre ella y yo. Descuida, todo regresará a la normalidad —o al menos eso esperaba, no es que tuviese mucha fe en ello.

—¡Vamos! ¿Dime que pasó? ¿Es que vas a guardarme secretos a mí?

—Por supuesto, ¿crees que no sé guardar los secretos de los demás?

Antes que ella replicara algo, Lincoln la tomó de la mano y la llevó con él hacia su habitación. Su hermana confundida lo siguió sin objetar o sin poner ninguna resistencia. Últimamente no le molestaba que de vez en cuando el peliblanco tuviese sus momentos de decisión, generándole más respeto y simpatía por él. Una vez solos, Lincoln la besó y ella sorprendida correspondió el beso. Era intenso. A riesgo que le mordiera la lengua, el chico se sobrepasó un poco a la vez que la abrazaba estrechamente. Tras separarse, ambos aspiraron profundamente satisfechos. Con una sonrisa, Lynn se recargó contra su pecho.

—¿Y eso?

—Sólo tenía ganas de besarte.

Ella sonrió. Era la respuesta que ella misma le daba cuando entraba a su habitación de pronto, cuando lo interrumpía de hacer su tarea, o al provocar frente a las otras una riña para que lo arreglaran en privado donde nadie los viera. La última vez había sucedido cuando le pidió que subieran juntos al ático para que le ayudara a buscar un viejo equipo de beisbol; tan sólo excusas para besarlo.

—Creo que cree un monstruo —divertida le dio un beso en el cuello, algo ligero, había prendido su lección sobre no ser tan efusiva dejando evidencia imprudentemente.

—¿Qué harás el próximo fin de semana?

—¿Por qué?

Acababa de besarla, al chico le pareció absurdo que sintiera vergüenza por lo que estaba por hacer.

—¿Quieres tener una cita conmigo el sábado?

Los labios de Lynn se quedaron paralizados sobre su cuello. Confundida se hizo para atrás para verlo con intensidad.

—¿Una cita?

—Sí, ya sabes —a estas alturas y con todo lo que hacían, pensaba que no debería abochornarse, pero le estaba ocurriendo—. Tú y yo saliendo al centro comercial, o si quieres te puedo invitar a ver el partido del equipo local, o… no lo sé. Tal vez quieras ir a las jaulas de bateo. Después te puedo invitar a comer algo y… solo caminar, los dos, juntos.

Lynn miró a su hermano sin estar segura de lo que estaba planeando, completamente ignorante que Lincoln estaba dispuesto a correr un riesgo muy grande al invitarla a una cita como pareja, para al final de la misma hacerle una pregunta que implicaba tocar un tema sobre algo a lo que acordaron no abordar nunca. ¿Que tan imprudente sería pedirle a Lynn que fuera su novia? Sería algo extraño, lo sabía. Sería confuso, además que esconderlo se volvería… en realidad no tan diferente de lo que habían estado haciendo. Pero quería a Lynn, más de lo quiso a Ronnie o a Cristina. Lucy le había abierto los ojos y la idea se negaba a irse de su cabeza, haciendo caso omiso a esa parte de él que insistía en recordarle que lo más poderoso que los unía no era la amistad, sino la sangre, la familia. ¿Pero y si por esto lo rechazaba? Bien, no pasaba nada, tal vez podrían volver a la normalidad de una vez por todas, aunque eso implicaría el tener que renunciar a algo que se había vuelto muy importante en su vida. Su corazón esperaba con desesperación un sí cuando el momento llegara, pero antes de pedirle avanzar más, prepararía el ambiente romántico.

La deportista sonrió y le dio un beso breve en los labios.

—Eres muy lindo, Lincoln. Pero el sábado estaré ocupada.

El chico suspiró pesadamente. Bien, tal vez lo mejor después de todo era tener más tiempo para trazar a más detalle su plan.

—Está bien, podemos hacerlo otro día.

—¡Cierto! Otro día tal vez. Este fin de semana saldré a una cita con Francisco.

El peliblanco hubiese jurado que el corazón se le había detenido. Acababa de enfrentarse a Lucy y besarla, a riesgo de condenar su cercana relación fraternal. Tomó la iniciativa con Lynn en besarla, todo para acabar pidiéndole una cita. ¿Por qué esas sencillas palabras lo hacían sentir como si algo estuviera oprimiendo por dentro su pecho dolorosamente?

—¿Francisco? ¿Te refieres al chico que creías que le gustabas?

—Ajá, ese. ¿Puedes creerlo? Al final de clases me pidió salir con él. Fue extraño y algo vergonzoso, pero con lo nervioso que estaba, sentí pena de rechazarlo. Supongo que es lindo cuando se lo propone.

—¿Lindo? —"¡El lindo era él!" Quiso reclamarle. Mantener una cara de póquer requirió toda su concentración y mucho más fingir naturalidad—. Vaya, no me lo esperaba. ¿Qué pasó con eso que anduvo presumiendo que te gustaba?

—Los chicos son bobos, pero se disculpó. Ya está advertido que no lo vuelva a hacer. Creo que le daré una oportunidad.

—¡Pero creí que…! —la expresión asustada de Lynn por su arrebato lo serenó—. Digo, creí que me habías dicho que no buscabas novio.

—Bueno, supongo que ya es hora que intenté experimentar eso de los novios. Él no está mal. Además, no iba a obligarte a seguir que anduviéramos tomándonos tantas libertades por siempre, ¿no lo crees? Por cierto… Gracias por apoyarme con eso, hermanito.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla con ternura. Lincoln se dio cuenta que con eso le estaba dando el adiós a aquella parte tan especial de su relación. Lynn seguía sonriendo optimista, más vaciló cuando notó los ojos de su hermano enrojeciendo.

—Linc, ¿estás bien?

—Sí, es sólo que tengo sueño. ¡Jum! No dormí anoche muy bien, me desvelé terminando de leer los comics de Ace Savy que Clyde me prestó desde la semana pasada, es que tengo que devolvérselos ya.

—Está… bien —aunque no muy convencida, no le insistió en el tema. Recobró su buen ánimo—. Entonces descansa un poco y tal vez en la semana podamos salir a correr o algo.

—Por supuesto —quería mandarla al diablo con indiferencia, pero no lo haría. Si en efecto lo recordaba y se lo pedía, seguramente como el perro faldero que esperaba una migaja de lo que fuera, como se sintió, iría detrás de ella obediente—. Será mejor que no le digas a las otras sobre tu cita, o ya sabes.

—Sí, son unas metiches. Supongo que no les diré nada, por lo menos hasta que sea ya formal que comience a salir con él.

—Sí… cuando sea más… formal, será… lo mejor. —Que trabajo le costaba decirlo.

—Bueno, hasta luego.

—Lynn.

La chica que estaba por salir de la habitación se detuvo un tanto nerviosa. ¿Iba a hacer lo que estaba pensando?

—¿Sí, Lincoln?

Su hermano dedicándole una cariñosa mirada le sonrió con su timbre habitual de entusiasmo brindándole su apoyo.

—Me alegra que decidieras dar el paso y comenzar a salir con un chico. Supongo que eso es sano.

La castaña no se contuvo y fue abrazarlo una vez más. Después de todo era mucho mejor de lo que pensaba y eso la hacía sentirse orgullosa por él.

—Gracias por todo, hermanito.

Se marchó bajando de prisa a la sala, aprovechando que casi todas estaban en la planta de arriba. Leni subía a acostar a Lily. La única de sus hermanas que se encontraba ahora presente era Lori en su celular, obviamente hablando con Bobby.

—Ya dime cuál es la sorpresa que tienes pensada. ¿Cómo que no me lo dirás hasta que sea un hecho? ¡Por favor, Bubbu-osito! Veo que te gusta tenerme con ansias. Está bien, tú ganas. Espero que sea algo bonito como tú.

Lynn pensó en lo ridícula que Lori se veía actuando como una boba por su novio, sin embargo dejó de hacerlo al darse cuenta que no era precisamente la indicada para juzgarla en aquellos momentos. Al sentirse incómoda con Lynn escuchándola, Lori se levantó del sofá sin cortar su llamada para buscar otro sitio donde pudiera hablar con más privacidad. Estando ya sola, Lynn tomó el teléfono pensando en lo que le había contado a Lincoln acerca de lo que le sucedió, así como la mentira con la que al final terminó su relato.

—¿Bueno? Disculpe, ¿se encontrará Francisco? —tal vez debía colgar y pensar en algo más— ¡Ah, eres tú! Hola, soy yo. Lynn Loud —mientras el chico avergonzado se disculpaba de nuevo por haberla hecho sentir incómoda tras pedirle que saliera con él, Leni bajaba las escaleras en ese momento con la intención de prepararse un smoothie—. Ya, deja eso. Perdóname tu a mí si te hice sentir mal. Lo pensé bien. Me encantaría salir contigo el sábado, si la propuesta sigue en pie, claro —Tras escucharla, Leni se acercó olvidándose por completo a qué había bajado—. Gracias, no tienes que comprarme nada. Ve vestido como quieras, sólo vamos salir por ahí, ¿cierto? ¡Oh! Está bien, tal vez busque un… ¿vestido? —Leni no pudo contenerse y antes de llevarse las manos a la boca, se le escapó un chillido de excitación que asustó a Lynn al darse cuenta que estaba ahí—. Sí. Nos vemos entonces Francisco… ajá… bueno. Paco entonces. Hasta luego.

Tras colgar, molesta Lynn miró a su hermana sin saber por dónde empezar.

—Leni, por lo que más quieras, no le digas a las chicas lo que escuchaste.

—¡Está bien! ¡Ya sé! Es porque no quieres que te hagan lo que le hicieron a Lincoln y a Polly. ¿A cambio puedo escogerte un vestido?

Realmente parecía entusiasmada con la idea. Girando los ojos, Lynn asintió resignada.

—Está bien, tú ganas. Sólo intenta ser discreta por lo que más quieras.

Parecía que lo que intentó hacer Leni fue el gesto de cerrar un cierre imaginario, salvo que en lugar de hacerlo sobre la boca, lo hizo a la altura de sus ojos.

—Confía en mí. Ni a Lincoln se lo diré.

—Lincoln lo sabe.

Por un momento la sonrisa de Leni vaciló, quizá fuera algo que Lynn se imaginó, porque al momento siguiente continuaba con esa actitud boba de entusiasmo.

—¿Y cómo se lo tomó?

—Bastante bien, ya sabes cómo es. Supongo que estas cosas no le interesan mucho.

—Por supuesto. Que cosas con nuestro Linki —hizo una curiosa expresión, como si intentara concentrarse en algo muy difícil—. ¿Recuerdas a qué bajé?

—No lo sé. No me lo dijiste.

—¡Ya me acordé! Algo importante. ¡Smoothies!

Lynn sonrió ante las ocurrencias de Leni. Subió a su habitación esperando no haber cometido un error. Pero lo mejor sería dejar de darle impresiones e ideas equivocadas a Lincoln, aunque para ello tuviera que aceptar una cita con un chico. Tal vez Francisco no resultara ser tan malo después de todo. Esperaba no haberle sonado desesperada por aceptar su invitación por teléfono tras rechazarlo en la escuela. Lo que más le aliviaba es que su hermano había tomado la noticia con cierta tranquilidad, quizá con algo de sorpresa, pero al final todo resultó a bien.

Era consciente que había comenzado algo muy peligroso que pudo llegar a mayores, por tanto era su responsabilidad terminarlo antes que eso sucediera. Fue el mejor momento. Con esos pensamientos tras cambiarse de ropa, salió de la casa para correr y liberar la gran frustración que le provocaba el tener que renunciar a aquella intimidad con su hermano en favor del bienestar de este.

* * *

Leni terminó de preparar los smoothies y subió con ambos a la segunda planta, concentrándose en cada paso para no tropezar como de costumbre y así no arruinar ninguno. Tocó a la habitación de Lincoln, pero nadie respondió. Al final abrió la puerta encontrándose con la habitación vacía.

Puso los smoothies en el escritorio. El de ella y el del sabor favorito de su hermanito. Se acercó al armario de donde provenía un curioso ruido, eran gemidos, nadie se hubiera percatado de ellos si al menos nadie hubiese entrado. Lincoln era listo, envidiaba eso de él. Fue una buena idea hacerlo de ese modo, tendrían un poco más de intimidad. Abrió las puertas, donde sentado en un rincón del diminuto espacio, su hermano lloraba a lágrima viva tan concentrado en su dolor, que poco le importó que Leni lo descubriera.

Leni se agachó y se sentó en el suelo frente a él para abrazarlo, acariciando su cabello al mismo tiempo. Estaba feliz por Lynn, pero le dolía en el alma ver a su hermanito así de destrozado. No pudo evitarlo y lloró también con él en silencio.

—Está bien, Lincoln. Está bien. Sé que te duele mucho aquí.

Señaló su pecho, al lado contrario del corazón. Lincoln gimió conmovido por las atenciones de su hermana.

—Sabía que esto pasaría —le compartió a Leni—. Creí que cuando sucediera estaría listo. Pero no lo estaba.

Leni no supo que decir. De verdad quería hacerlo sentir mejor de algún modo.

—Si quieres yo puedo ser tu novia, Linki.

El modo en que dijo las palabras fue muy inocente. Como una niña muy pequeña, lejos de tener la malicia con que Lucy le había pedido algo más drástico. Lincoln se abrazó a su hermana y así permanecieron hasta que logró calmarse. Ella con dulzura besó su frente prometiéndole que todo estaría bien. Tenía fe en que la situación entre ambos tenían que componerse de algún modo, pero no podía imaginar cómo.

* * *

 **Transgresor3003** buena canción, justo mientras escribí las contestaciones, la busqué para escucharla. Saludos.

 **KamenDoctor** saludos. Ese es un buen punto débil, no me gustó mucho usarlo, pero sirvió a bien para llevar la trama a ese punto picante.

 **El lobo solitario** y esto pasó, veremos lo que sucede después. Saludos.

 **Imperialwar1234** saludos. La verdad siempre me ha dado tentación tocar lo yandere, pero sigo sin estar del todo seguro por el momento, algún día haré el experimento. Tus ideas y las de cualquiera siempre serán bien recibidas.

 **ElTipoJoven** saludos. Tal vez pa' más tarde, habrá que ver cómo termina esto.

 **PenguinArrow** mira que la idea de volver a Lucy una voyerista sonaba interesante, de verdad. Suena a algo propio de ella. No descartaré la idea tan pronto. Gracias.

 **Ntian** en efecto Lucy terminó atando los cabos. Imagino la frustración ahora de muchos con lo que terminé haciendo. Ya me dirán lo que les pareció. Gracias.

 **El caballero de las antorchas** y ciertamente como dijiste, fue algo grande lo que soltó Lucy, aunque claro olvidó que aún es una niña y las cosas a veces no tienen los resultados que uno espera. Nunca hay que tomar decisiones molesto. Lori conoce (o cree hacerlo) bien a Lincoln. Desde "el gurú de las chicas" pensé que en cierto sentido realmente el joven Loud sí era alguien con el conocimiento en cuanto a nociones básicas sobre las mujeres, quizá no cómo enamorarlas (que el fandom se encarga que eso le salga tan fácil como respirar), pero sí en cómo tratarlas y darles su lugar. Es la impresión que me ha dejado la serie. Es agradable. Saludos.

 **Jakobs-Snipper** muchas gracias colega. Trabajar a Leni es quizá la parte más satisfactoria que tengo junto con Lynn. A la larga es posible que mi próximo proyecto lo enfoque en ella.

 **Lobo Hibiki** en efecto, Lucy tiene sus dudas acerca de lo que sabe realmente Leni o lo que entiende. Tal vez no sea sólo a sus hermanos a quienes deba de echarles un ojo. Saludos.

 **Julex93** , saludos compañero. Espero tengas en buenas condiciones tus motivaciones e inspiración, que con esos dibujos que te avientas siento que esto lo tienes de sobra, son geniales. Lucy fue un gran bache, pero por el momento Lincoln fue capaz de sortearlo, aunque tuvo su costo, aunque su hermanita al final no fue su mayor problema.

 **XD** de verdad conseguiste que me imaginara tal cual los personajes de la serie la escena que describiste con todo y la animación, fue tan extraño como divertido, especialmente lo que siguió al Moonwalker. Luna se dejó en su momento dominar por sus propias frustraciones, al menos le queda la lección. Ni siquiera yo sé cómo es que Lola a tan corta edad sabe eso (aunque sospecho sabe muchas otras cosas más de las que debería). Leni es un misterio del que nadie hace mucho caso, es por ello que sabe guardarse mejor sus secretos. No, a pesar de la impresión que dejé aquí, esto no es realmente un harem. El enfoque siempre será en esta historia sobre Lynn y Lincoln, quien se arrime sólo está de paso. Saludos.

 **Sgtrinidad9** y espera, que en el próximo su hermano regresará con la noticia de Altojardín… ¡Ups! Se me cruzaba con la reseña de un programa de T.V. ¡Juax! Al final Lucy no supo manejar sus propios sentimientos y lo arruinó todo. Sobre Leni, sobra decir que no pierdan su atención en ella.

 **Jairo De la Croix** no es mala idea la que me sugeriste. Pienso considerarla a la larga, o tal vez la deje en otra historia. Gracias.

 **Sir Crocodile222** gracias por entenderlo. El incesto es un tema delicado y mucho más complejo cuando es consensuado, además de las consecuencias en cómo afectaría al entorno social y familiar de la "pareja", están sus propios miedos e inseguridades o sentimientos encontrados. Leni guarda sus propias ideas al respecto, es inocente y desea lo mejor para su familia, por lo que sus acciones más que intelectuales son innatas, de ahí que haya logrado mantenerse desapercibida. Saludos.

 **Maestro Jedi** aún no estoy seguro si implicar a más hermanas de las que ya lo están (que falta una más en enterarse dentro de esta historia, tal vez podría ser Lola u otra). Por el momento dejaremos a Lucy con su mente y emociones más confundidos todavía, así como a Leni mantenerse como observadora y quizá como confidente. Saludos.


	8. Sin tanta suerte

**Capítulo 8**

 **Sin tanta suerte**

Clyde estaba más que impresionado. Lincoln fácilmente estaba por romper su récord, además que probablemente ascendería algunos lugares sobre el puntaje del juego _Tenant Evil 6_ del arcade. Los zombies aparecían uno tras otro y el peliblanco fácilmente iba acertando a cada uno de ellos con cierta facilidad. Al final el jefe final apareció, siendo el monstruo más grande que el resto y mucho más grotesco. Clyde nunca había llegado hasta él y de hacerlo probablemente perdería, pues el aspecto de esa cosa daba buen material para provocarle pesadillas. Lincoln acertó al vaciar el cargador virtual sobre la cara de esa cosa, pero al final perdió a causa de las babosas mutantes que le salieron a su costado distrayéndolo de su objetivo. La pantalla iluminó con sangre el anunció _¿Continurás?_ sobre un cuenta atrás, el chico a pesar de sobrarle unas cuantas fichas de la considerable cantidad que había echado a la máquina, en esta ocasión dejó que llegara a cero permitiendo salir el anuncio _Game Over_.

—Es una pena que perdieras, pero fue asombroso —lo felicitó Clyde—. El día de hoy estás muy inspirado.

Lincoln sonrió a su amigo, de pronto su expresión se endureció cuando sobre su hombro, alcanzó a distinguir la puerta del arcade, por donde acababa de ingresar un adolescente de rasgos latinos vestido con unos vaqueros y una camisa azul. Clyde volteó a ver qué era lo que tomó el interés de su amigo, sin embargo, a no ser que fuera ese chico o la promoción de soda gratis en la compra de dos órdenes de nachos, no entendió que era lo que parecía haberlo puesto de malas. Al regresar su mirada a Lincoln, éste sostenía la pistola del juego presionando el gatillo a la vez que la apuntaba ahora a la cabeza de aquél chico, quien en esos momentos con cierta ansiedad pedía algunas fichas de juego mirando ansiosamente su reloj.

—Es verdad —refunfuñó Lincoln—. Ni siquiera dándoles en la cabeza se mueren —dejó la pistola en la consola—. Vamos a otro lugar, Clyde. Estoy aburrido.

—Pero si fuiste tú quien insistió en que viniéramos aquí.

—Sí, bueno. Últimamente los videojuegos me han estado aburriendo.

Clyde miró una vez más a aquél muchacho, acababa de depositar una ficha sobre una máquina de basquetbol electrónico, la cual liberó los balones para que los encestara. No estaba fallando ninguno, realmente era muy bueno. Enseguida salieron del establecimiento sin ningún rumbo fijo en particular. Notó a su amigo volver hacia él la mirada un par de veces más con resentimiento.

Una vez afuera, el chico de las gafas tomó el camino hacia su casa con su amigo siguiéndole enfurruñado de nuevo sin decir palabra.

—Entonces, ¿quién era ese?

—Nadie, sólo vámonos. Ya te lo dije, estoy aburrido.

—Últimamente te aburren muchas cosas: los video juegos, la pizza, las películas en mi casa, verme de vez en cuando.

—¡Te veo a diario!

—En la escuela, pero durante estas semanas nunca me has arrastrado a nada como sueles hacerlo, o siempre que te invito a alguna parte, tienes una excusa: que Lynn tiene partido, que vas a ayudar a Lynn con sus prácticas, que irás a ver una película con Lynn, Lynn te necesita. Que quieres pasar más tiempo con Lynn ¡Cielos! —No parecía molestó, pero ciertamente su desconcierto era notorio—. Siempre estás con Lynn de un lado para otro. Ni siquiera con Ronnie Anne te comportabas así.

—¿Qué te puedo decir? Lynn me necesitaba estos días. Pero descuida, eso se acabó. Además, estamos saliendo a divertirnos ahora, ¿no es cierto?

—Claro, puedo notarlo. La expresión de amargado que tienes desde la mañana sólo te cambió mientras estabas disparándole a los zombies. ¿Quién era ese tipo? ¿El chico con quien Lynn sale?

—¡Cómo lo supiste!

Clyde estaba asombrado.

—No lo sabía, lo dije bromeando por la forma en que te le quedaste mirando y lo que te acabo de decir. ¿Es en serio? Hermano, soy tu mejor amigo. ¿Cuéntame qué es lo que sucede contigo? Entendería que últimamente tus hermanas te están dando más trabajo que hacer por eso que se acercan las vacaciones finalmente, pero pareciera que te estás concentrando sólo en Lynn por lo que ya no estás haciendo nada más. Luego es esto. ¿Qué tiene el chico? ¿Es mala persona? ¿Te hizo algo?

—Yo… no lo conozco, sólo de vista. Nunca he hablado con él.

—¿Entonces por qué te puso de malas?

—¡Por qué va a salir con Lynn! Eso ya lo habíamos dejado claro. ¿No es así?

Su amigo estaba más que pasmado.

—¿Eso es todo? ¿De verdad sólo lo odias porque es su novio?

—¡No es su novio! Sólo va a salir con él hoy —había angustia y resentimiento en su voz— No tiene por qué significar nada. Sólo es una cita.

—Pero es claro que te molestaría si eso significara algo —aunque no del todo, estaba comprendiendo a medias—. ¿Pero por qué te enojas? Dices que no lo conoces como para saber si es un buen o mal tipo, ¿has intentado hablar con él?

—¿En serio, Clyde? Bobby es un buen tipo, tú lo sabes, pero igual te molestas por que sale con Lori.

—Lori no es mi hermana, es la mujer de mis sueños, por lo que si actúo…

Detuvieron su andar a medio camino. Era difícil saber quién lucía más asustado, si Clyde por la idea que se formó en su cabeza, o Lincoln al darse cuenta del error que había cometido tras aquella comparación.

—Acaso Lynn te… tu hermana te… tu hermana mayor inmediata te… ¡Tu hermana que se la pasa encima de ti te…!

—¡No te atrevas a gritarlo! —tuvo que taparle la boca al darse cuenta que un par de personas que pasaron por ahí se les quedaron viendo antes de seguir a lo suyo—. No es lo que parece. Quizá… me gusta un poquito, pero nada más un poco. Digo, Lynn sigue siendo una chica.

—¡Pero es tu hermana! ¡Eso es enfermo!

—¡Deja de gritarlo! —lo había conseguido, estaba enfadado—. Sé que está mal, no tienes que decírmelo.

—¿Mal? ¡Es repugnante, es antinatural, es enfermizo, es asqueroso!

—¡Basta! Yo jamás dije algo contra tus padres, ¿o sí?

—¿Por qué? —se puso a la defensiva—. ¿Por qué son dos hombres? Al menos no son parientes entre sí. Además, biológicamente soy sólo hijo de uno de ellos. ¿Te imaginas lo raro que sería si tuvieras un hijo completamente legítimo con tu propia hermana?

—¡Clyde! ¡Nunca dije nada de tener hijos con Lynn! El que quisiera que fuera mi novia, no significa…

—¡Es tu hermana! ¿De verdad es así como la quieres ver? ¿Cómo tu novia? ¡Qué está mal contigo!

—¡Cómo vas a saber lo que siento si no tienes hermanos!

—¿Es que conoces a alguien que los tenga y piense igual que tú?

Lincoln además de quedarse sin argumentos, se cansó. Se forzó a no gritarle más ni perder los estribos. Con una mueca le señaló el parque en las cercanías aspirando profundamente. A pesar de estar sorprendido y asustado tanto como enfadado, Clyde lo siguió tratando de recordar los ejercicios de respiración que su terapeuta le había indicado debía hacer cuando sintiera que estaba perdiendo los estribos.

Una vez más calmados, Lincoln se sentó en una banca mirando al césped, mientras que Clyde lo imitó mirando a las nubes.

—Tus papás son geniales —el peliblanco habló primero—. No tengo nada contra ellos y me agradan mucho. Lamento haberlos metido en esto.

Esperaba ahora que Clyde se disculpara, pero el chico aunque se serenó y ya no parecía estar molesto, no lo hizo, sin embargo preocupado le miró.

—¿De verdad te gusta Lynn? ¿Pero cómo sucedió eso?

—Yo… —consideró nuevamente contarle todo desde un inicio, pero lo último que necesitaba es que también ahora pensara mal de Lynn— no lo sé. Comenzamos a jugar más de la cuenta. Me la pasé hablando y haciendo cosas con ella más que con las otras y de pronto… sucedió.

—Lincoln, no encuentro la diferencia. Se más específico. Aun con que quieres a todas tus hermanas y te llevas bien con todas, ya había notado que con Lynn normalmente eras más cercano que con el resto —se palmeó la cabeza frustrado—. ¡Oh! Ya entendí. Entonces así fue. Cielos. Y ella… ¿lo sabe?

—No —suspiró. Realmente necesitaba desahogarse—. Pero pensé en decírselo, cuando supe que iba a salir con ese chico.

—Entiendo. Por eso hoy quisiste que saliéramos. No querías estar en tu casa cuando él se presentara para salir con Lynn.

Lincoln asintió. Su amigo quería decirle que lo sentía, que debió de haberse apresurado antes de perder su oportunidad, pero en cuanto se daba cuenta que estaba refiriéndose a Lynn, el sentimiento de alivio porque no hubiese hecho nada lo tranquilizó.

—Si quieres puedo arreglarte una cita con el doctor López.

—¿Para qué? Estoy enojado, pero no estoy tan deprimido como para necesitar terapia.

—En realidad la terapia la pensaba para que te olvidaras de Lynn y volvieras, ya sabes, algo así como a la normalidad.

—¿Me estás llamando anormal?

—Sí.

A Lincoln le sorprendió la forma tan fácil en que se lo soltó. Por supuesto, acababa de confesarle que guardaba sentimientos por su propia hermana. Un mes atrás de enterarse que cualquier conocido estaba en su lugar, probablemente pensaría lo mismo.

—Tal vez lo considere.

—Te daré su número. ¿Has pensado salir con alguna otra chica para dejar de pensar en eso? Alejarte un poco de tu hermana tal vez pueda enfriarte la cabeza.

—Pues no, pero creo que es muy pronto.

—¡Vaya! Y pensar que los chicos y yo estábamos preocupados porque no pudieses superar lo de Ronnie.

—Hablando de los chicos. Por lo que más quieras, no menciones una palabra de esto a nadie.

—No tienes que decirlo. Sé que esto es bastante delicado como para involucrar a más personas.

—Gracias amigo, además no es gran cosa. Lo superaré, siempre supero esto. Tal vez lo mejor sería que ya no mencionáramos nada más acerca de este tema. Seguramente lo olvidaré en unos días por lo que no vale la pena sacarlo de nuevo.

Por la expresión de Clyde, era obvio que no le iba a resultar tan fácil. Lincoln podía comprenderlo y lamentaba que se hubiese enterado de su secreto, justo cuando éste había terminado ya para colmo.

—¿La has besado? No me refiero a como quizá los hermanos se besan entre ustedes, sino algo más… ya sabes.

—Clyde… no me preguntes eso.

—Entiendo —esperaba escuchar un "no"—. Diría que no te voy a juzgar, pero creo que ya lo hice.

—Sí lo hiciste. ¿Ahora qué pasará?

El chico de los anteojos se puso de pie.

—Tengo hambre, vamos a comer una hamburguesa o algo. Por cierto, tengo un nuevo juego de video con el que tengo problemas para terminarlo. Tal vez podamos ir a mi casa para que me ayudes a avanzar.

Lincoln sonrió comprendiendo que su amigo estaba dispuesto a dejar pasar lo que se enteró a favor de su amistad. Agradeciendo que cambiara el tema, el chico le pasó una mano sobre el hombro y juntos fueron caminando, decididos a no volver a hablar acerca de eso y olvidarlo por siempre.

—Eres un gran amigo, Clyde. Te veo realmente como a un hermano.

—Eso me da miedo. Te advierto que me sigue gustando Lori.

—¡No hablada de…! Olvídalo ya.

—Lo lamento, sigue sorprendiéndome que te interesaras en Lynn.

—Ya sé, porque es mi hermana.

—En realidad porque teniendo a Leni o Lola…

—¡Ya déjalo! Además… ¿Lola? ¿De verdad crees que estoy enfermo algo así?

—¿Es capcioso o de verdad tengo responder?

—Déjalo así.

—Bueno, al menos te doy las gracias por que no te fijaras en Lori.

—Está bien. Ya entendí. Esto se está poniendo incómodo.

—Cierto. Terminémoslo ya.

Clyde jugó con sus dedos mientras Lincoln más relajado se concentraba en el camino.

—Y cuando besaste a Lynn, ¿no te dio un sabor familiar?

—¡Clyde!

* * *

Luna y Lori miraban televisión, a la vez que vigilaban a Lily y a las gemelas jugar en la sala. Leni apareció de pronto con una gran sonrisa mirándolas a todas.

—¡Está lista! Estoy orgullosa de lo que hice.

—Muy bien, hermana —respondió Luna por amabilidad, sin intenciones de preguntarle de qué estaba hablando, pues seguramente se trataría de algo sin importancia.

Lori revisaba sus mensajes esperando a que Bobby le confirmara la dichosa sorpresa que en esos momentos le pedía paciencia, pues se la daría esa misma noche. Como una maestra de ceremonias, Leni se hizo a un lado presentando con ambas manos un espacio vacío. Lentamente y con el rostro sonrojado y claramente a disgusta, apareció una jovencita de cabello castaño alaciado, sujetado con una coqueta trenza alrededor de su cabello, llevaba puesto un vestido rojo de una sola pieza de tirantes muy propio para una fiesta familiar. Las chicas sorprendidas tardaron un poco en comprender que se trataba de Lynn. No dejaba de alisarse la falda con las manos incómoda.

—Bueno, ya —pidió la deportista cansada de soportar aquellas miradas de asombro—. Digan algo.

Todas soltaron un chillido de emoción. Lori se olvidó de su celular y Luna se interesó bastante en saber cómo Leni había conseguido que Lynn aceptara vestirse así. Lana parecía confundida, pero Lola emocionada. Al escuchar ese escándalo, Lisa salió de su habitación para encontrarse con la escena. Se tuvo que ajustar los anteojos para cerciorarse que no estaba teniendo otro defecto en la vista. Al final hasta ella chilló con esa vocecita tan aguda.

—¡Literalmente te ves fantástica, Lynn! ¿Pero lo hiciste por algo en particular?

Ciertamente la peor parte no había sido mostrarles su aspecto. Con cierto tartamudeo, les explicó que estaba por salir a encontrarse con un amigo para asistir a una cita. El siguiente chillido de sus hermanas pudo haberla dejado sorda. Tras calmarse y pedirles que dejaran de emocionarse, aclarándoles que no se trataba de algo tan importante, tuvo que soportar cerca de media hora de consejos por parte de las mayores. Al final estaba hartándose, por lo que a pesar que fuese algo temprano todavía de la hora acordada, pensó en irse de una buena vez.

Pronto llegaron Luan y Lucy de la fiesta a la que asistieron por negocios. Como Lincoln estaba ocupado aquel día y sus hermanas no quisieron asistirla, Luan había pedido la ayuda de Lucy con algo de duda. Para su sorpresa, su hermanita gótica entonces aceptó; en realidad la pequeña últimamente parecía ansiosa de estar ocupándose en cualquier cosa que pudiera. Luan soltó su chillido y se unió con sus hermanas para incomodar a Lynn, sin embargo ella no se sintió tan intimidada por ellas como lo hizo por Lucy, quien además de ser la única que no chilló de emoción, parecía mirarla con intensidad logrando distinguir sus ojos detrás de su cabello.

—¿Y dónde está Lincoln? —preguntó la gótica tras entender que Lynn tendría una cita.

—Se fue temprano con Clyde a jugar por ahí —Lori restó importancia—, él se lo pierde. De haberse quedado se hubiera sorprendido literalmente de verte así, Lynn.

—O tal vez se fue porque no quería verla así.

Antes que pudieran preguntarle a qué se refería, Lucy se disculpó y se marchó a su habitación. Tras desembarazarse de sus hermanas, preocupada Lynn fue a buscarla.

Adentro del cuarto, la gótica estaba recostada sobre su cama con sus brazos cruzados viendo hacia el techo, con la porción de pastel que le correspondía del cumpleaños a un lado completamente íntegra: chocolate. A Lynn le resultaba difícil esforzarse en hablar con Lucy con aquél postre a un lado. La niña al notar eso, se lo acercó un poco.

—Sírvete. Sólo ten cuidado de no manchar tu vestido o provocarás que el corazón de Leni se detenga.

—¡Gracias, Lucy!

Sin ningún miramiento, le pegó un mordisco a la rebanada ensuciándose la boca. A Lucy, aunque obviamente algo la molestaba, no pudo evitar sonreír. Lincoln tenía razón, los modales de su hermana no eran tan diferentes a los de un chico promedio. De pronto el recuerdo le resultó amargo y tocó sus labios.

—¿Por qué no me avisaste que tenías una cita?

—Lo siento, Lu —hizo una pausa para chuparse los dedos—. No quería que todas anduvieran detrás de mí como ahorita con tanta anticipación. En unos momentos me voy e igual iban a verme así antes de hacerlo, por eso dejé que Leni me pusiera en evidencia.

—¿Lincoln sabe adónde irás?

—Ajá —aunque no quería terminárselo todo, a la porción que le dejaba a Lucy le pasó un dedo por el betún para chuparlo—. Como siempre me estuvo cubriendo las espaldas. ¿De verdad me veo tan bien?

Se estaba viendo en el espejo. Aunque no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de vestimenta tan incómoda, tenía que admitir que no se veía tan mal.

—*Suspiro*. Te vez bien. Fue mejor que Lincoln se marchara con Clyde.

—¿Por qué? —parecía molesta— a mí me pareció grosero. Sé que quiere hacer sus cosas, pero para esto de verdad me hubiera gustado que se quedara para desearme suerte.

—Como tu hermano supongo que te ama lo suficiente para desearte suerte en lo que quieras hacer —se incorporó para verla mejor—, pero si te vestiste así, fue por tu cita, no por Lincoln. Aprecia los cumplidos que tu pareja te haga, más no por ello esperes los de otro hombre que tiene que contenerse el haber perdido frente a alguien más.

Lynn dejó de mirarse al espejo para ver a su hermana con nerviosismo. ¿Se estaba refiriendo a lo que estaba pensando? Le era difícil entenderla a veces cuando mesclaba sus palabras entre versos, tenía un problema semejante con Lisa cuando hablaba.

—Lucy, ¿Lincoln te dijo algo de… algo?

—No —respondió de inmediato—. Pero soy observadora. Pude darme cuenta que el que salieras no le brindó ni una pizca de la emoción que nuestras hermanas te demostraron. También me había dado cuenta que ya llevaba tiempo de no salir a divertirse con Clyde como antes, fue una suerte que de todos los días justamente eligiera éste para reanudar su ritmo de vida. ¿No te parece conveniente?

La deportista se vio de nuevo en el espejo y recordó la expresión de Lincoln cuando le mintió diciendo que había aceptado a la primera la invitación de Francisco, momentos después que él le pidiera algo imposible: una cita, como a la que ahora iría. No quiso arreglarse tan bien, eso fue cosa de Leni. Había deseado que Lincoln estuviera presente, pues un halago de él valdría el doble de lo que todas sus hermanas le dijeran juntas, sin embargo es probable que lo hubiera hecho sentir mal, sin embargo igualmente le costaba trabajo creer que tuviera la actitud que Lucy le describía.

—Lincoln pareció animarle que tuviera una cita.

—Por supuesto que lo hizo. Es Lincoln. Cuando de verdad no quiere lastimar a nadie es capaz de ocultar sus sentimientos, hasta que llega el momento en que se harta y estalla sin importarle a quien tenga que herir con sus palabras, quedándose con la culpa al final, tanto propia como ajenas. Puede ser impaciente, pero su paciencia es mayor que la tuya.

Aunque deseaba seguir hablando con Lucy, se le estaba haciendo tarde para ir a encontrarse con Francisco. Se sentía demasiado ansiosa y todo lo que necesitaba era tranquilizarse. Mientras bajaba las escaleras, pensaba que todo lo que necesitaba era algo que la hiciste sentir mejor. Al salir de casa sintió que a quien de verdad necesitaba era a Lincoln.

* * *

Cuando se encontró con Francisco y la cita comenzó a transcurrir, durante todo el tiempo Lynn pensaba que necesitaba uno de los abrazos y besos de Lincoln para motivarse. No había resultado tan malo como había pensado, aunque la situación estaba bastante lejos de considerarla por lo menos aceptable.

—¿Te gustaría tomar un té?

Francisco intentaba hacerse el interesante llevándola a una cafetería, mientras Lynn asintió sonriendo, pensando que más le apetecía un buen perro caliente acompañado con soda helada. Lincoln lo sabría, él no le preguntaría si quería uno, seguramente mientras ella estaba distraída, él estaría sencillamente pidiéndole uno con algún expendedor sin olvidarse que no le gustaba la cebolla.

Había estado muy callada, apenas había contestado con unas pocas palabras, lo que no era muy bueno para el chico quien parecía más nervioso. Con desanimo pensó que probablemente para él también se trataba de su primera cita. Lincoln ya había tenido citas, aunque estas no habían terminado tan bien, seguramente se hubiera asegurado que no fueran aburridas. Su hermano sabía cómo volver las situaciones interesantes sin importar los problemas que causara después, eso lo volvía siempre más divertido. Además solía actuar con mayor seguridad cuando hablaba con las chicas a diferencia de su cita, se preguntó si la continua convivencia con ella había influenciado en eso.

—Entonces, ¿Qué te gusta hacer cuando no estás haciendo deportes?

—Pues… casi siempre es lo único que hago, Francis… ¡Digo! Paco.

—Vamos, estoy seguro que hay algo más. Déjame adivinar. Te gustan los vestidos. Te vez, ya sabes… muy bonita.

—Gracias. No me gustan mucho, fue mi hermana quien lo escogió.

—¡Oh! Te queda bien, hizo una buena elección. ¿Es que no tienes otro hobbie?

—Pues… últimamente le he agarrado el gusto a leer un poco más —"revistas de deportes ilustrados, en la comodidad de mi habitación en ropa interior, tengo un hermano quien me hizo ver lo cómodo que resulta". Se preguntó con cierto humor cómo reaccionaría el chico ante eso—. Perdona, no sé qué decir.

—Está bien, en realidad yo tampoco—se sonrojó—. ¿Quieres que vayamos a ver una película? Seguramente es lo mejor tras haber estado cansándote de todos esos partidos que se te acumularon al jugar en la semana.

De no ser por el vestido, le hubiera sugerido ir a las jaulas de bateo. Recordó que Lincoln había pensado en eso cuando intentó invitarla a salir. Ciertamente hubiese sido mejor estar en un lugar al aire libre donde pudiera cansarse y hablar al mismo tiempo con su pareja, en lugar de un sitio oscuro donde todo lo que debía de hacer era permanecer sentada y callada. Esperaba que se tratara de una buena película. Lamentando no haber salido con Lincoln, recordó el por qué estaba con Francisco y un aguijonazo en su pecho de culpa la reprendió.

La película no resultó tan buena, se trató de un drama romántico victoriano que los aburrió a ambos. Con decepción al salir del cine, Francisco le explicó que sólo por ella había escogido esa película, en lugar de una de acción a la que tenía puesto un ojo desde hace unos días, más no deseó forzarla a ver algo que quizá a ella por ser una chica no le hubiese hecho gracia. Lynn se sentía más irritada de lo que estaba al inicio. Las de acción le encantaban, había visto cientos con algunas de sus hermanas o sus padres, pero principalmente con Lincoln por lo menos más de la mitad.

—Tal vez esto hubiera funcionado si me hubieras preguntado primero si quería ver esa película en un inicio, en lugar de asumir que no me gustaría.

—Lo lamento —el latino estaba realmente apenado—. Mejor ahora tú dime qué te gustaría hacer. No quiero hacerte sentir incómoda.

Era muy tarde para eso. Esto había sido un desastre, pensó la castaña. No tenía caso molestarse con su compañero de clases quien había hecho el esfuerzo, podía apreciar eso.

—Tal vez debamos regresar a casa. Me… la pasé bien.

Aunque lo había dicho más por cortesía, esto pareció animar al chico quien le tendió el brazo. Lynn tardó unos momentos en entender lo que quería antes tomarlo e irse caminando a su lado.

A mitad del trayecto en el que permanecieron en silencio, Francisco carraspeó un poco.

—Lynn, me preguntaba si… ¿te gustaría volver a salir conmigo?

Pensar en todo el tiempo libre que perdió durante ese día, a comparación con el que hubiera preferido pasar con su hermano, sumado a las consecuencias que esto le traería a Lincoln, fue lo que la obligaron a responder sintiéndose forzada.

—Sí, claro. Tú me avisas.

Ganando gracias a esto un poco más de confianza en sí mismo, Francisco se detuvo y la miró a los ojos. Ella nerviosa observó como de pronto los cerró acercándose a ella. Una parte le gritaba que le tirara una bofetada por tomarse tales confianzas, otra que saliera de su papel de recatada y lo que le tirara fuera un diente, más consiguió que su sentido común predominara sobre el resto: "Así ya no necesitaré de los besos de Lincoln, pues no será el único. Lo hago por mí, lo hago por él para dejar de estarle dando ilusiones conmigo".

El contacto se dio. Fue breve, Francisco suspiró con emoción, al abrir los ojos sintió cierta decepción por la expresión de Lynn. Ella estaba seria, más no molesta, lo cual fue un alivio; no es que estuviese nerviosa o asustada, sólo seria, como si lo que acabara de suceder no fuese nada importante o significativo como había sido para él.

—Hmm… ¿no te gustó?

Esa pregunta le resultó de mal gusto a Lynn, sencillamente era algo que nunca debía de preguntarse bajo ninguna circunstancia. Torpe como sólo un chico puede serlo. "—Mi hermano besa mucho mejor que tú." Sin necesidad de un golpe, sabía que podría derribarlo con tan simple comentario.

—Fue… aceptable.

Ciertamente esa no era la respuesta que el chico había esperado. Asombrado miró hacia todos lados, como si esperara que el predicamento en el que se sentía tuviese alguna ruta de escape. Sintiéndose culpable, Lynn tomó la mano de Francisco y lo guió hacia una banqueta para que ambos se sentaran.

—Mira, Francisco…

—Te dije que podías llamarme Paco.

—Sí, bien "Francisco". Escucha, sé que lo intentas y todo, pero… no lo sé. ¿De verdad yo te gusto?

—Pues claro. No fue tanto por Polly que te invité, de verdad me gustas.

—Espera, ¿qué tiene que ver Polly en esto?

—¿No te contó nada?

—¿Contarme qué?

Esperando no meter en problemas a su amiga, el chico con cierto nerviosismo comenzó a hablar.

—La verdad es que sí me gustabas, incluso antes que me dieras esa nota donde me decías que te parecía agradable. Por cierto, como que me emocioné mucho por ello y por eso se lo conté a algunos amigos. A Polly le hizo menos gracia que a ti que estuviera de bocón, por lo que me presionó para que te pidiera una disculpa.

—La cual ya me habías dado.

—Sí, pero también pensé que lo había echado a perder. Polly lo notó y me preguntó si por lo menos te había dicho algo sobre lo que sentía. Es por eso que me animé a pedirte que saliéramos juntos. Creí que por la nota tal vez de verdad yo si te gustaba. ¿Sigues enojada por eso?

De no haberlo mencionado, probablemente hubiera olvidado el incidente. El beso que le acababa de dar tal vez lo hubiese sentido diferente de habérselo dado un par de meses atrás, incluso le habría gustado. En ese momento se sentía injusta por haberlo comparado con Lincoln, más importante, sentía culpa, como si el haber salido con él fuese algo incorrecto, con todo y que tenía una buena intención para ello, no por ella, sino por su hermano.

—Te aseguro que ya no estoy enojada, pero… lo siento. Creo que ya no volveré a salir contigo.

—¿Pero por qué?

—Es difícil. Tengo un amigo y yo pues… creo que le gusto.

—¿Tu novio?

—¡No! No somos nada —en realidad pensó que ante todo si eran algo: hermanos. De verdad era una situación difícil de definir—. Pero por extraño que suene, siento que al salir contigo lo engañé. Lo lamento. No mereces que te arrastre a esto.

Sorprendido, el chico trató de pensar en qué decir, ignorante si debía dejarlo ya así, o al menos hacer un intento más a su favor.

—Bueno… está bien, puedo entenderlo. ¿Y a ti te gusta él?

—No es que me guste. Me agrada que pasemos el tiempo juntos. Tenemos algunas cosas en común —sonrió al pensar en ello, e incluso en las actividades en las que Lincoln era malo se había esforzado en seguirle el paso, ¿pero por qué? Ahora parecía tan obvio—. Pero creo que yo le gusto y eso no está bien.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque él es… es complicado de explicar. Sólo me gusta estar a su lado, es todo.

—¿Y dices que no te gusta? Digo, acabas de decir que sentiste lo engañaste por salir conmigo. No es tu novio, pero si sientes esa afinidad de verdad, significa que te debe de gustar, al menos algo.

Lynn se llevó las manos a la cara. Lincoln la había puesto en una situación difícil al pedirle salir con él, ahora su cita lo volvía a hacer atrapándola en algo emocional en la cual estaba haciéndola sentir muy incómoda.

—No puede gustarme, entiéndelo.

—¿Cómo estás tan segura? Todo lo que me has dicho sobre él, suena a que de verdad lo quieres como algo más.

—¡Él es… más chico que yo! Dos años... ¡No! Quince meses.

Eso lo sorprendió, aunque no tanto como había imaginado.

—Entiendo. Supongo que a nuestra edad eso es mucho.

—¿Verdad que sí?

Se sintió aliviada por el que pretexto hubiese funcionado, aunque en parte había algo de verdad en esto. Lincoln era más chico que ella y… había aclarado que tanto con exactitud, como si intentara justificar que en realidad no era mucho para molestarse en darle importancia.

Francisco pensó en Polly, esa niña apenas poco menos de un año menor que ambos, siendo esto por lo que se lo pensaría mucho de intentar algo con ella. Debía ser peor para una chica el querer salir con alguien más joven. En todo caso la situación le parecía diferente. Después de todo Polly no le interesaba de esa forma, mientras que Lynn hablaba bastante bien de aquel chico que parecía tenerla encantada.

—Bueno, no digo que es del todo correcto pero, ¿sólo por eso no quieres salir con él? Entiendo sientas vergüenza que te vean con alguien más joven, pero no creo que eso sea un gran problema. Tal vez sólo debas aprender a lidiar con eso si de verdad te quiere y él te gusta como estás dándome a entender.

A Lynn le pareció impresionante que a pesar de estar enterrando sus posibilidades para lograr algo con ella, Francisco con tal de verla feliz parecía animarla a salir con Lincoln. Compararlo de nuevo con su hermano fue algo inevitable.

—Vaya. Yo no sé si deba atreverme a intentarlo. Gracias por entenderlo y perdóname por hacerte pasar por esto. Tú estuviste bien en la medida.

Aunque la mueca se veía forzada, Francisco sonrió.

—Me la pasé muy bien contigo, Lynn. Gracias por todo. De verdad envidio a ese chico. Es muy afortunado por conseguir hacerte sentir de esa forma.

—¿Por qué?

Pues para alguien de un curso inferior ya era una proeza muy grande conseguir novia, por no mencionar una de un par de grados más avanzados. Eso fue lo que en realidad pensó.

—Porque es obvio que lo prefieres a él.

Eso fue lindo. Lynn lo abrazó agradecida. Francisco acercó sus labios, pero esta vez sin disimulo Lynn lo esquivó. Entendiendo que la elección de su cita estaba hecha, sonrió avergonzado.

—Bueno, supongo que no perdí nada con intentarlo. Lo siento. Diviértete lo que queda el resto del fin de semana.

—Igualmente "Paco". Gracias.

* * *

Sintiéndose más tranquila tras haber terminado la cita, Lynn caminaba a su casa con sus emociones encontradas. Ahora ya se daba cuenta que el salir con un chico sólo para evitar hacerlo con Lincoln había sido una mala idea. ¿Y si salía con su hermano, que tenía de malo? Se preguntaba. Había hecho cosas aún más cuestionables con él, siendo ella quien tomaba la iniciativa siempre al empezar: su primer beso, el chupetón, las caricias íntimas, pedirle que le mostrara "eso", dormir juntos en ropa interior y ella sólo con la mitad de esta. Lincoln en realidad se dejaba llevar y contagiar por sus arrebatos. ¿Cuál era diferencia? Los sentimientos, por supuesto. Que se dieran sus roces incestuosos sólo por placer era una cosa, pero involucrar sentimientos era otra. "Incesto", la palabra sonaba tan desagradable, pero durante la práctica apenas y había pensado que era precisamente eso lo que estaban haciendo.

—¿Lynn?

Al darse la vuelta, interrumpiendo sus cavilaciones precisamente se lo había encontrado a él. Su hermano la miraba sorprendido, seguramente había terminado lo que hubiese estado haciendo con Clyde y como ella se dirigía a casa. Lincoln la miraba de pies a cabeza como si no pudiese creer que fuera de verdad ella.

—Lincoln, hola. Yo… ¿Qué ocurre?

—Te vez… muy bien —estaba asombrado, pero a la vez se le miraba algo triste—. ¿Cómo te fue con tu novio?

—Mal. Me llevó a ver una película aburrida, a tomar té dejándome con ganas de un buen emparedado y tuve que usar este vestido. ¿De verdad crees que sería la novia de alguien con tan malos gustos? No creo que haya una segunda cita.

Lincoln vaciló manteniendo su semblante, pero incluso Lynn notaba que deseaba sonreír.

—Bueno, en su defensa reconozco que el vestido es lindo.

—Sí, supongo que no puedo quejarme de eso. Pero mejor agradécele a Leni. Ella lo escogió.

—Lo sé. Me lo mostró con otros ayer pidiéndome mi opinión sobre cuál se te vería mejor.

La deportista se desanimó. No podía culpar a Leni pues ella no sabía nada, de hacerlo se hubiera dado cuenta lo cruel que fue al hacer eso, ignorando que haría sentir mal a Lincoln. El chico por su parte recordaba la pregunta exacta que Leni le había hecho: _"Si pudieras tener una cita con Lynn, ¿Cuál de estos vestidos te gustaría que usara?"_. En otras circunstancias y con cualquier otra de sus hermanas, se escandalizaría que le preguntara algo así, pero era ella, por eso no dudó en responderle cuál de la selección, entonces su imaginación había jugado con la idea que sería él su cita y pese a la realidad, el concepto lo había animado por unos momentos.

—Bueno, el vestido no es tan malo —reconoció la deportista—. ¿Quieres que nos vayamos juntos?

Lincoln lo pensó un poco y le extendió la mano con cierto nerviosismo. Lynn le recordó de pronto a Francisco, más no dudó en estrecharla. De pronto su hermano cambió el rumbo que llevaban y ella sin preguntar lo acompañó preguntándose qué tenía en mente.

Minutos después llegaron al arcade. Al entrar, cortés Lincoln le ofreció tomar primero asiento en una mesa, después fue a pedir la orden. Al cabo de unos minutos tras sentarse frente a ella, les llevaron dos hamburguesas, con dos órdenes de papas fritas, dos copas y una botella grande de plástico con "la mejor soda de cola que tuviesen" tal cuál con esas palabras la había pedido. Comprendiendo lo que ocurría entre esos dos jóvenes, galante el dependiente la había colocado dentro de una cubeta con hielo, haciendo la ceremonia presuntuosa como si de un restaurante de cinco estrellas se tratara.

—Disfruten de nuestro mejor corte, la mostaza es importada del más selecto centro comercial de la ciudad y la soda se mantuvo a la mejor temperatura ambiente a lo largo de cinco horas.

—Muchas gracias, caballero. Cualquier cosa que necesitemos le mantendremos al tanto.

Había contestado el peliblanco con modales exagerados que sólo provocaron la hilaridad de su hermana. Una vez que estuvieron solos atacaron la comida olvidándose del juego y comiendo como de costumbre sin gran recato. Lincoln no dejaba de enviarle unas cuantas miradas comprensivas a las que ella respondía sonrojándose, pero divirtiéndose bastante.

Al terminar de comer, no se sentían tan pesados, por lo que encestaron unas cuantas canastas en el simulador de básquet, además de ganar unos cuantos boletos en las planchas skeeballs lanzando pelotas, atento todo había sido invitado por Lincoln, quien juntando los boletos con los que había ganado en la tarde con Clyde y no había gastado, los cambió por una pulsera trenzada de cuero de diversos colores, que él mismo puso en la muñeca de Lynn.

Al salir y divertirse, se recostaron bajo un árbol recordando algunos chistes de Luan, las películas que Lincoln había visto, o lo absurdo de la película que Lynn vio. Las estrellas comenzaban a aparecer poco a poco sobre ellos.

—Esto fue divertido —opinó ella—. Muchas gracias, Lincoln.

—Es lo menos que podía hacer. Yo también necesitaba distraerme.

Ella apoyó su cabeza contra su pecho y escuchó el latir de su corazón. El ritmo la adormecía y la tranquilizaba mucho. Sentía una sensación familiar en la acción, aunque no podía recordar de dónde era. Sintió ganas de quedarse así y dormir una siesta, sin más compañía que su hermano y sentir sus latidos. Lincoln apoyó su mano en el cabello y comenzó a hacerle algunos mimos que le gustaron.

—Lynn, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Un rubor apareció en el rostro de ella. Acaso Lincoln… Aún no había terminado de pensar en eso tras haber hablado con Francisco. Era demasiado pronto, ¿o no?

—Yo… dime.

¿Por qué lo animó a seguir hablando? No quería lastimarlo al rechazarlo justo ahora que la habían pasado tan bien. El tener que explicarle por qué avanzar un paso más en su relación estaba mal en ese instante era lo último que deseaba hacer, más importante, el tener qué pensar por ella misma el motivo por lo que sería esto una mala idea, en lugar de tratarse de algo muy bueno y emocionante que quizá una parte de ella deseaba. Tal vez en esta ocasión era ahora Lincoln quien fuera capaz de escuchar su acelerado ritmo cardiaco. Realmente no sabía qué debería contestarle si le preguntaba lo que estaba imaginando. Se dio cuenta de algo más, no habían vuelto a besarse desde que le contó que saldría con Francisco, incluso ahora, eso no había sido impedimento para sentirse tan especial a su lado. Sus pensamientos habían sido rápidos, pero no tanto cuando de pronto Lincoln le hizo la pregunta.

—Lynn, ¿avisaste a qué hora llegarías a casa?

—¡Sí quie…! ¿Qué?

—La hora, ya está por anochecer.

—No lo hice —aunque de cualquier forma siempre se aseguraban de no estar fuera de casa cuando ya oscurecía—. ¿Crees que nos regañarán si nos quedamos más tiempo aquí?

—Eso me temo. Será mejor que nos vayamos ya.

Se puso de pie y le dio la mano para impulsarla. Partieron de regreso. Lynn no soltó su mano durante todo el camino concentrada en sus pensamientos.

—Lincoln. ¿Podemos pasar la noche juntos de nuevo?

—Ah… ¿Cómo?

—Sólo quiero estar contigo, es todo.

Su hermano sonrió al verla tan sonrojada como él.

—Por supuesto, Lynn. Nada me gustaría más.

* * *

Al llegar pasó lo inevitable. Lynn fue interceptada por sus hermanas quienes la llenaron de preguntas, salvo por Leni. Ella había estado en su cuarto pintándose las uñas de los pies, sin embargo los había visto llegar a ambos tomados de la mano antes de soltarse para entrar. Sonrió satisfecha porque al final esos dos superaran lo que les venía molestando, en especial por Lincoln. Lucy miraba televisión mientras el resto arrastraba al comedor a Lynn para interrogarla, pero hasta ella mostró interés cuando Lynn tuvo un respiro para responder algo.

—¡Chicas, tranquilas! No fue la gran cosa. Francisco fue agradable, pero, bueno, no es mi tipo. No fue tan divertido como pensaba y quedamos como amigos solamente.

—Cielos —se lamentó Luna—. Bueno, él pierde. ¿Cómo se lo tomó?

—Bien. No fue dramático ni nada. Supongo que quedamos en buenos términos.

Lori estaba satisfecha a pesar de que las cosas no resultaron como había imaginado.

—Está bien, Lynn. Esos son los riesgos cuando empiezas a salir. Ya te acostumbrarás cuando tengas un novio.

—No tengo prisa por tener un novio.

Leni ya había bajado para alcanzar a escuchar a su hermana explicarles al resto cómo le había ido. De pronto estaba preocupada.

—¿Entonces como que todo salió mal? ¿No paso nada bueno en ningún momento?

Un vistazo breve que le dedicó a Lincoln quien subía las escaleras a su cuarto para darles a sus hermanas su espacio, hizo sonreír a la deportista.

—Bueno, la última parte de la cita supongo que fue lo mejor de todo.

Mientras las chicas esperaban inútilmente que les diera más detalles acerca de esto y Francisco, Leni se preguntaba si de verdad Lincoln podía ser tan galante en una cita como Lynn parecía haber insinuado.

Ya en su habitación media hora más tarde, Lucy había seguido a Lynn pensando que iba a cambiarse, pero su hermana no lo hizo, sencillamente se recostó y comenzó a botar una pelota contra la pared.

—Lamento mucho que no lograras avanzar con tu cita, Lynn.

—Yo no, Lucy. Fue desde cierto modo agradable y me permitió pensar en algunas cosas. No tienes que lamentarlo. Oye, ¿no te molestaría si me quedo hoy con Lincoln? Ya sabes, él ha tenido citas antes y me gustaría saber su opinión en algunas cosas. Quiero el punto de vista masculino acerca de algo.

—*Suspiro*. Supongo que no me matará dormir sola una noche. Iré por Colmillos al ático para que me haga compañía.

—Gracias, Lucy.

Se marchó sin darle importancia a que seguía llevando puesto el vestido. Aunque Lucy quiso preguntarle por qué si salió con Francisco había llegado con Lincoln, o si se lo había encontrado en el camino, por qué simplemente no buscó en ese momento que le resolviera sus dudas, decidió abstenerse conteniendo sus emociones. No tenía el valor de enfrentarla como había hecho ya con Lincoln, además compartían habitación, las cosas ya estaban tensas como para empeorarlo aún más.

El labio le tembló a la gótica. Recordar cierta escena provocó que se tensara. Apenas unos momentos casi toda la familia había estado reunida, tal vez y sin importarle lo que le dijera Leni después, debió acusarlos. Debía conseguir… que Lincoln enfureciera por los problemas en que los metería a ambos para que jamás la perdonaran. Quería hacer algo, cualquier cosa que le evitara pensar en lo que sus hermanos seguramente harían esa noche. Y decían que ella era siniestra.

* * *

Lynn lucía muy hermosa, ella sabía lo que su hermano pensaba por el modo en que la miraba. Se desató tomándose su tiempo uno de los listones del vestido sentada en su cama.

—Oye, Lynn. ¿No quieres ir primero a quitarte la ropa a tu cuarto?

La sugerencia de su hermano la pasó por alto mientras se descalzaba con lentitud.

—Puedo hacerlo también aquí.

—Me refería a… cambiarte.

—No tengo pensado usar nada más de lo que ya llevo debajo. No pienso quitarme eso, así que no te emociones tanto. Sólo quiero dormir contigo muy cerca, eso es todo.

Claro, que si de pronto semejante cercanía los alteraba, siempre podían repetir un poco de lo que sucedió la última vez que compartieron la cama, ella estaba más que dispuesta. Lincoln tragó saliva sintiendo tanto miedo como emoción. Se acercó a Lynn, quien lo tomó por el cuello. Acercaron sus rostros y…

—¡Lincoln, baja en este momento!

El grito de Lori desde la planta baja los había asustado tanto que lo único que consiguieron fue chocar sus frentes.

—¡Ya voy! —contestó quejándose.

No era la única persona en ese cuarto que estaba molesta por lo inoportuna que Lori fue.

—Ni idea de lo que quiere —exclamó Lincoln tocándose la cabeza en el punto donde se golpeó con Lynn, dado que lo miraba con cierto reproche.

—Pues ve a ver que quiere —respondió imitando su acción—, no tardes. Quiero estar contigo, Lincoln.

—Y yo también. Regreso en un momento.

Lynn sonrió y se recostó tomando al pequeño conejo de felpa de la cama.

—¿Es un error, bun-bun? Pero es cierto. De verdad es con Lincoln el único con quien de verdad quiero estar.

Una vez abajo, Lincoln estaba por preguntarle a Lori lo que ocurría, sin embargo mientras su hermana emocionada sonreía como una boba, Bobby con un gesto lo saludaba al lado de ella.

—¡Hola, hermano! ¿Cómo te ha ido?

—¿Bobby? —salió de la impresión tan fuerte que le causó pasados unos segundos— ¡Oye, es genial verte de nuevo! ¿Pero qué haces aquí?

—Pasaré un par de semanas en Royal Woods mientras resuelvo unos asuntos de la escuela. Ya sabes, necesito algunos documentos que me piden en la Universidad —anhelante miró a Lori, quien parecía derretirse embelesada por tener de regreso con ella a su querido novio.

Lincoln divertido hizo una arcada fingiendo que la escena tan melosa de esos dos le revolvía las tripas.

—Cierto. ¡Yiak! Para ambos.

El corazón del peliblanco dio un vuelco tras escuchar esa voz tan familiar. Al darse la vuelta, Ronnie Anne de pie detrás de él, con una sonrisa y una mirada anhelante que ocultaba bajo su fachada de ruda, lo veía tan sorprendida y emocionada como él lo estaba haciendo con ella.

—¿Es que no me vas a saludar…bobo?

Fue inútil para la chica contenerlo. Su voz sonó un tanto emocional y en vano intentó limpiarse con el puño la lágrima que se le escapó esperando que nadie se diera cuenta. Lincoln no respondió, sólo se acercó y con un gran vuelco de emociones en su corazón, la abrazó. Ronnie recargó su rostro contra su hombro correspondiéndole al abrazarlo estrechamente.

—¿Por qué hueles a perfume de chica? —preguntó ella perdida entre sus brazos incrédula de estar de vuelta a su lado.

—No es nada, sólo jugaba con Lynn.

Sus hermanos mayores los miraban enternecidos. Lori sabía que si ella estaba emocionada por tener aunque fuera por unos días a Bobby de regreso, Lincoln lo estaría igual por tener a su mejor "amiga" también. Estaba convencida por el modo en que se encontraban, en que eso no era un simple cariño amistoso.

Arriba, desde las escaleras, Lynn compartía la misma opinión que su hermana. Furiosa y sintiendo un dolor en su pecho, conteniendo las ganas de gritar sintiéndose tan impotente por no poder hacer nada al respecto, regresó a su habitación con Lucy, convencida que Lincoln se olvidaría de ella esa noche.

* * *

Saludos a todo mundo. De verdad, dicen que el fic les impresiona, pero creo que ni por asomo a como me quedo yo por todas sus visitas, reviews y apoyo. Gracias de verdad de todo corazón.

 **Transgresor3003** en realidad sólo escucho melodías tranquilas cuando escribo, que si es algo triste recomiendo _Grandmother's house_ de Christopher Young.

 **KamenDoctor** acertaste. Hora es el turno de Lynn para sufrir, que el título del capítulo no fue incidental sino irónico.

 **Maestro Jedi** cierto, aunque al final no fue Paige ni Lucy quien cumplirá el propósito. La ley del hielo se rompió muy pronto.

 **Reila Vann** Parece que leíste bien entre líneas al atinar lo de Ronnie. Lincoln ya sufrió lo suyo, le toca a alguien más ahora. Tal vez me desquité un poquito con Lynn por el verdadero "No such luck". ¡Juax!

 **Ntian** de verdad no habrá harem. Que serán una a la vez, ya tomaron su ficha y deben aguardar su turno, je. Lincoln acá no es tan bárbaro para aprovecharse de Lucy (por ahora, creo), o incluso de Leni (tal vez). Espero disfrutes tus vacaciones.

 **Imperialwar1234** de verdad consideraré una historia así, tal vez cuando termine esta y se trate de un one-shot. Siempre estaré al tanto del PM para quien quiera decirme o aconsejarme algo.

 **J.K. SALVATORI** y en esta ocasión el esfuerzo tendrá que hacerlo alguien más.

 **The mistery of the mask** …de Charles! Nah, Lynn tenía buenas intenciones cuando "rompió" con Lincoln, al menos lo que duró esta separación.

 **XD** mira que podrá hacer un guardarropa completo con todo lo que tuve que darle para que se quedara calladita, je. No es cierto, esto Leni lo hace por comprensión y criterio (compensa su inteligencia con esto y de sobra). Tal vez Lucy llegue a usa su tarjeta, o tal vez no. Lo más probable es que quede a largo plazo su decisión tal y como acordó Lincoln. La melodía que escuchaba y mencioné en un comentario anterior, curiosamente fue el tema de una película dramática que no tenía incesto, pero el libro en el que se basó lo tenía así como sus secuelas literarias ( _Flores en el ático_ 1987).

 **Grey** al final no hubo confrontación. El hombre del plan resultó mejor que eso y gracias a que Clyde estuvo ahí para apoyarlo a riesgo de dejarlo con trauma por su secreto. La pregunta es: ¿Lynn podrá actuar igual que él?

 **El caballero de las antorchas** Leni al rescate, también me gusta su dinámica. Es verdad, a Lucy se le fue la mano. Aunque quizá a diferencia de sus hermanos tenga más presente el pensar en el futuro, algo opuesto a ellos quienes viven el día a día.

 **ElTipoJoven** yo también.

 **Manu-mereles** tengo un blog, pero no es la gran cosa: jonasnagera . blogspot . mx, gracias por leerme. Descuida que lo terminaré, de verdad tengo organizada la estructura de esta historia de principio a fin, así como en parte de otras donde tal vez haya un poco más de Loudcest con otras hermanas.

 **PenguinArrow** ciertamente sus emociones entraron en el juego. Este es el segundo capítulo desde el primero donde ni un inocente beso pudieron darse, más ello no borró sus conflictos, hasta se afianzaron más. Leni adelanto es quien dará la sorpresa final, no hay que perderle el ojo.

 **Sgtrinidad9** definitivamente es Lucy quien deberá pensar mucho las cosas, en especial lo que de verdad quiere conseguir de llegar a involucrarse.

 **Neverdie** el Lemon continuará en su momento, me refiero un poco más a lo que he mostrado ya, aunque por ahora no pienso involucrar a la loligothic en ese juego, que está chiquita todavía (como si esto fuera problema en los fics, je).

 **Julex93** cierto, Lucy se quemó con fósforos, será mejor que tenga cuidado de la hoguera a la que por momentos pareciera querer acercarse, sólo es una niña. Parece que logré mover los sentimientos con esa escena final de Lincoln con Leni en el anterior. Hay cinco escenas que siempre tuve presentes cuando le di seriedad a esta historia (lo cual viene desde el segundo capítulo) y esa es la segunda de una de ellas (la primera fue la intensidad final del segundo capítulo), tal vez se den cuenta si parece que pongo más empeño a esas escenas sobre las demás, que no significa dejaré descuidado el resto. Lo que Leni le ofreció a Lincoln fue en un sentido platónico, el qué tanto el peliblanco le tome la palabra… habrá que ver. De momento cuando ella le dijo eso, Lincoln sólo buscó un consuelo que sabía no podía encontrar en nadie más.

 **Jairo de la Croix** eres profeta. Eso es precisamente lo que averiguaremos en el próximo capítulo.

 **Lobo Hibiky** no quiero hacer un harem, pero de tanto que lo mencionan, confieso han sabido tentarme con la idea.

 **Alejandro L Bustamante** tranquilo. Actualizaré como mínimo cada seis días. Me halaga que te gustara tanto.

 **Sam the Stormbringer** quizá la propuesta de Leni fue lo que lo animó. Que no lo mencionara en el capítulo no significa que haya cerrado esa puerta, sigue abierta.

 **Sir Crocodile222** y de las cenizas las llamas resurgirán. Lucy puede convertirse en una aliada forzada, o en una enemiga accidental, al final todo recaerá en sus movimientos que pueden ser tan impredecibles tanto a favor como en contra. Veremos cómo se toma ahora que Ronnie regresó, después de todo ella no le había importado tanto la chica en la vida de su hermano, o la vida amorosa general de este hasta que Lynn se involucró. Me encantan los personajes impredecibles, son un reto muy bueno. Me tenté en poner una escena donde ella intentaba "consolar" a Lincoln, pero lo descarté al pensar en un momento mejor para colocarla. Leni es dulce, Leni es amor, Leni es vida. Por Leni temo que me lloverán algunos tomatazos un día de estos. Tal vez haga una historia acerca de ella (a quién engaño, ya estoy preparando las ideas de la misma).


	9. Comenzando a jugar

**Capítulo 9**

 **Comenzando a jugar**

—No tienes que preocuparte por mí. Yo ya estoy lista —declaró Ronnie Anne con firmeza— ¿Pero tú estás listo para hacerlo? Tal vez no deba presionarte. Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo.

Nervioso, pero entusiasmado por lo que ambos estaban por hacer, Lincoln suspiró y asintió. Podría hacerlo, después de todo sería con ella, lo venía deseando desde hace tiempo. Ambos se tomaron de las manos, ignorantes que alguien los estaba espiando, se trataba de Lynn quien no daba crédito a lo que veía, de pronto sin ningún pudor comenzaron a moverse en un gran frenesí de lado a lado. Clyde impresionado agradecía estar ahí para verlos hacer eso. La gente a su alrededor comenzaba a animarlos a mantener el ritmo de aquel espectáculo.

La puntuación en la máquina de baile marcaba solo tantos buenos como perfectos. La música era rápida, así como los indicadores de los pasos que debían de dar, pero ambos eran certeros al momento de darlos. Acababan de rebasar la puntuación del primer lugar y ellos seguían bailando. Lynn no apartaba la vista de sus manos entrelazadas entre sí. Ella podría estar haciendo lo mismo con Lincoln, pensaba; tenía piernas fuertes y tenía buena coordinación al momento de moverse rápido, aunque reconocía que nunca antes había usado uno de aquellos aparatos. Finalmente la canción terminó y juntos pusieron sus iniciales en el primer lugar: LML + RAS. Algunos lanzaron unos chiflidos y sonidos enternecedores por la pareja, quienes sonrojados decidieron que no valía la pena aclarar que no tenían esa clase de relación, esto fue lo que terminó por irritar a Lynn.

—¡No se dan cuenta que son sólo amigos!

La gente se volvió a verla, ella apenada se llevó las manos a la boca tras haber llamado la atención. Los chicos se giraron mostrando sorpresa al encontrársela. Ronnie Anne parecía divertida de ver a una de las hermanas de su amigo, parecía una agradable casualidad. Lincoln inseguro no sabía qué pensar. Clyde incómodo tragó saliva, apuñalando a la deportista con la mirada mientras la alternaba con la que dirigía a sus amigos.

—Loud —fue la latina a saludarla un tanto insegura sobre cómo dirigírsele, dado que no estaba acostumbrada a tratar con ella como con Lori—, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Yo, ah… venía a divertirme un poco, por supuesto —rio con cierto nerviosismo—. Qué casualidad encontrarlos aquí, chicos.

—Sí, es… genial —musitó Lincoln inseguro—. ¿Quieres jugar con nosotros?

Antes que ella pudiera abrir la boca, Clyde lo hizo primero.

—¡Oh, Lincoln! Es obvio que Lynn preferiría jugar en otros juegos. Démosle su espacio y vayamos por una malteada. Estoy seguro que a Ronnie Anne eso le gustaría.

Extrañada, la joven Santiago se encogió de hombros mientras la deportista se sujetaba la muñeca para vencer el impulso de golpear a Clyde. A Ronnie Anne el gesto no le pasó desapercibido.

—En realidad estoy bien así. Supongo que entre más seamos, mejor. ¿Qué dices, Loud?

Apresurándose a tomar la mano de Lincoln, la castaña le tomó la palabra a Ronnie dirigiéndose con su hermano a la máquina de baile.

—Digo que me gustaría probar suerte con esto. ¿Me acompañarías, Linki?

—Lincoln debe estar cansado —carraspeó Clyde con irritación—. ¿Qué te parece si soy yo tu pareja de baile?

—¡Muy tarde, ya empezó!

Se había apresurado a poner las monedas y con prisa escogía la canción, decidida a que sus iniciales con las de su hermano dejaran abajo a las que éste compartía con las de Ronnie Anne. Sorprendido por su actitud, el peliblanco miró a sus amigos un momento antes de tomar su posición. Su amiga estaba confundida por aquella actitud, Clyde molesto no dejaba de mover sus labios sin producir sonido: "Déjala y bájate de ahí", parecía indicarle.

—¡Esta suena genial!

—Bien, Lynn —comenzó el chico resignado a explicarle qué hacer—. Ahora, como es la primera vez que haces esto, primero sujétate bien de la barra detrás de ti con ambas manos y…

—¿Qué crees que soy? ¿Una novata? ¡Deja que te muestre como se mueve una atleta profesional!

Con cierta rudeza volvió a tomarle de la mano, Lincoln sintió el agarre un tanto fuerte. La canción comenzó y tratando de distraerse, comenzó a bailar siguiendo el ritmo, sin embargo los jaloneos de Lynn lo hacían perder algunos pasos, pues a su lado aunque era rápida para moverse, su hermana tenía dificultad en acertar los puntos donde debía poner los pies. Conforme las pistas de baile incrementaban su velocidad, ella con frustración era incapaz de acertar un solo paso a no ser que fuese por accidente la mayor parte del tiempo. El ritmo se incrementó y al forzarse en conseguir ser certera, la chica cruzó sus piernas de tal modo que perdió la coordinación resbalándose y cayendo al suelo llevándose a Lincoln con ella. La máquina no los calificó ni para el último lugar.

Clyde y Ronnie fueron a auxiliarlos, el primero ayudó a poner en pie a su amigo y la segunda a hacer lo mismo con Lynn. A la niña por un momento pareció figurársele que la muchacha acababa de gruñir cuando le puso la mano encima, pero tal vez fue su imaginación, Lynn le sonreía una vez en pie, de una forma extraña como forzada, pero lo hacía.

—Creo que descompusieron la máquina. ¡No pude haber perdido!

—Nunca la habías usado y la pusiste en modo experto —se quejó Clyde—. Por supuesto que perdiste, ¿lo entiendes? Perdiste. ¡Perdiste! ¡Quedaste fuera del juego!

Sin gritar, había elevado un poco su voz mientras le puntualizaba eso sin dejar de mirarla, salvo para brevemente mover los ojos en dirección a Lincoln y Ronnie Anne. Lynn abrió la boca sorprendida y miró a su hermano con reproche. Comprendiéndolo, él incómodo asintió ligeramente confirmando sus sospechas. La deportista volvió a sonreír haciendo un esfuerzo.

—¡Acabo de recordar algo! Necesitaba un suspensorio nuevo, el último lo rompí. Lincoln, ¿puedes venir conmigo a esa tienda y ayudarme un minuto a buscar uno nuevo?

—No, no puede —intervino Clyde de nuevo—. ¿No vez que estamos ocupados por aquí?

—¡Lincoln! —replicó ignorando al chico, haciendo hincapié en que le hablaba específicamente a su hermano, lista con una mentira para excusarse—. Estoy segura que puedes acompañarme un momento, sabes que siempre me ayudas a escoger los mejores cuando los compro. Será rápido.

Clyde dio un paso al frente cuando Ronnie Anne lo detuvo sujetándole por el hombro.

—Tranquilo, Clyde. ¿Qué pasa contigo? —se dirige al otro chico—. Lincoln, por nosotros no te detengas. Ve y ayuda a tu hermana en lo que necesite. Nosotros te esperaremos. ¿No quieres que los acompañemos, Loud?

—Gracias Ronnie, pero con Linc basta, no quiero molestarlos.

—Pero si no es ninguna moles…

—¡No quiero molestarlos, gracias! ¡Lincoln, ven conmigo!

A pasos rápidos salieron de arcade. Ronnie miró confundida a Clyde.

—¿Qué es lo que le ocurre a esa chica? ¿Y qué ocurre contigo?

Nervioso, Clyde se arrepintió de haber aceptado la invitación que Lincoln le había hecho de acompañarlos a él y Ronnie Anne al centro comercial. Ya había dicho que no, esperanzado en que darles su momento a esos dos solos, permitiría a Lincoln desenamorarse de Lynn, pero fue tanta su insistencia en que como amigos los tres juntos pasaran el rato, que terminó cediendo. Por otro lado, ahora pensaba que de no haber aceptado, no hubiera podido estar ahí para protegerlos de Lynn. Hacía algunos días que pensaba preguntarle a Lincoln algo tan descabellado que prefirió no hacerlo para no incomodarlo más. ¿Había alguna posibilidad que los sentimientos de Lynn por él también fuesen mutuos? Por muy cercanos que fueran no parecía probable, aun si era cierto que se habían besado (de esto último prefería no pensar mucho), al menos eso había creído hasta que acababa de verla actuar así. ¿Cómo explicarle esto a Ronnie Anne sin que pensara que su posible novio y cuñada era unos salidos?

—No sé a qué te refieres. Aquí no pasa nada.

Intentó con cierta exageración actuar con indiferencia. Se llevó una mano al bolsillo esperando encontrar un pañuelo para limpiarse el sudor. Ella torció el gesto.

—Deja de ocultarlo, Clyde. Es evidente lo que sucede aquí. ¿Por qué Lynn y tú se detestan?

—¿Cómo dices?

—La forma en que le hablas, en cómo lo hace contigo. Hasta conmigo pareció portarse grosera sólo porque tú estás aquí con nosotros.

"En realidad se porta grosera conmigo porque tú estás aquí con Lincoln", pensó con abatimiento.

—Que puedo decir. Si no le caigo bien pues no le caigo bien y no puedo hacer nada al respecto.

—¿Quieres que hable con ella? Sea lo que sea, quizá logre convencerla que te de tu lugar.

—¡No! Déjalo así. Tal vez Lincoln lo consiga.

Eso no aligeraba su preocupación.

—No lo tomes a mal, Clyde. Me gusta que pasemos el tiempo los tres juntos. Pero si Lynn nos acompaña, tal vez deberías de irte para no incomodarla.

El chico estaba seguro que eso no mejoraría en nada las cosas.

—Ustedes dos son mis amigos y no pienso dejarlos sólo porque Lynn esté resentida cont… ¡migo!

Era raro ver a Clyde tan determinado en algo, por lo que Ronnie no insistió más, pues de verdad quería ir a divertirse con los chicos haciendo otras cosas, en especial con Lincoln. Esperaba que Lynn no tardara en comprar su… ¿Qué había dicho que necesitaba?

—¿Lynn de verdad suele comprar siempre sus suspensorios con su hermano? ¿No crees que eso es raro?

"No tienes ni idea", pensó él mientras por respuesta se encogía de hombros.

Mientras tanto, Lincoln se había detenido para ver algunos suspensorios en una tienda de ropa deportiva cercana, cuando su hermana lo tomó por los hombros empujándolo al interior del probador cuidando que nadie los viera. Realmente lucía furiosa.

—¡Le contaste a Clyde sobre nosotros!

Aunque con miedo, con cierta indignación Lincoln se desasió de su agarre.

—¡No lo hice, él lo averiguó! Descuida, me dio su palabra de no contarle de eso a nadie. Además, no hay un "nosotros". Todo lo que piensa es que tal vez he actuado de una manera extraña contigo últimamente, aunque no tan extraña como tu actuaste hace unos momentos allá. Lynn, ¿qué te sucedió?

Sonrojada, miró su reflejo por el espejo del probador. Intentó relajarse al darse cuenta que en efecto se sentía y veía bastante fuera de sí.

—Yo… creo que estás pasando mucho tiempo con Ronnie Anne últimamente, eso es todo. Pareciera que te has olvidado de mí por completo por su culpa.

—¿Estás celosa? ¿De eso se trata?

—¡Por supuesto que no! Yo sólo digo que ya dejaste de hacerme caso desde que esa… ¡desde que tu amiga regresó!

Lincoln no sabía que podía ser entonces lo que tenía, si no se trataban de los evidentes celos que parecía tener.

—Sólo va a estar unos días más en Royal Woods antes de regresar con su familia. Quiero aprovechar el tiempo que tengo con ella. No estamos solos, Clyde nos acompaña. No es como si Ronnie Anne y yo estuviéramos saliendo en una cita o algo así. Además, desde antes tú también ya habías estado actuando muy extraña conmigo desde que Bobby y ella regresaron.

—No sé a qué te refieres. —Le soltó de mal modo con el ceño fruncido.

—¡A eso me refiero! Pareces enojada todo el tiempo cada vez que estamos juntos y no recuerdo haberte hecho nada. Por eso quizá es que no te hecho tanto caso ya, porque cada vez que me acerco a ti y bien sabes que lo he intentado, actúas enfadada. Comenzó hace un par de semanas, esa vez de tu cita. Cuando quedamos en dormir juntos, regresé y ya no estabas en mi habitación. Últimamente me evitas o si estamos en el mismo cuarto pareces disgustada. ¿Qué te ocurre?

Lynn se dio por vencida.

—Por un lado me da miedo que salgas lastimado cuando se vaya de nuevo, pues sabes que lo hará. Además… siento que me estás cambiando por ella… como si… igual que… como intenté hacerlo yo contigo por Francisco

Le había costado mucho trabajo confesarlo, su rostro estaba encendido. Sorprendido, Lincoln recordó lo que sintió el día cuando ella le dijo que saldría con aquél chico. Dado que su enamoramiento por su hermana era muy latente entonces, se había sentido terrible al punto que Leni tuvo que intervenir para confortarlo y ayudarle a sacarlo de su ensimismamiento. Lynn hasta donde sabía no tenían ningún confidente en quién apoyarse. ¿Pero esto significaba lo que estaba pensando? Había supuesto que su hermana nunca lo había visto de la misma forma que él a ella, o que cualquier situación donde esto pudiera suceder, sólo habían sido suposiciones o fantasías suyas.

—Lynn. Creí que de verdad ya no querías que tú y yo… ya sabes.

—Pensé que ya no lo quería, pero… te extraño Lincoln… mucho. No sólo por los besos y eso, sino por... —se dio cuenta que aún era muy pronto para ella, tal vez no estaba lista para decírselo, no todavía—. Pero olvida eso, de verdad recuerdo cómo me dijiste que te sentías cuando ella se marchó y quiero protegerte desde antes esta vez.

Por supuesto que él también recordaba cuando hablaron de eso, fue la noche en que la relación entre ambos cambió drásticamente.

—No tienes que preocuparte por mí. Ya sé que ella y yo el tiempo lo tenemos limitado, por eso quiero rendirlo. Lynn, entiende que Ronnie Anne es mi amiga solamente, pero tú siempre serás mi hermana —ella agradeció que con ella no agregara el "solamente", aunque esto no era del todo reconfortante—. No debes de ponerte así. Puedes acompañarnos si quieres, sólo deja de estar tan a la defensiva con ella y Clyde; por cierto, él sólo quiere evitar conflictos entre todos, aunque supongo que también se preocupa por mí y quiere crear distancia entre tú y yo. No puedo culparlo por intentarlo, ya hablaré con él. Lo importante es que tienes que controlar tu carácter. Ni siquiera yo actué así contigo cuando saliste con ese chico.

Un pinchazo de culpa sacudió a la chica. Era verdad. Por el contrario, entonces Lincoln se había apartado como ella quería e incluso deseándole suerte. Lynn no había entendido hasta después que lo había hecho sentirse mal al saber que saldría con otro, había comprendido quizá que su hermano no quiso hacerla sentir mal a ella cometiendo alguna imprudencia, algo como interrumpir su cita como ella estaba haciendo ahora. Había salido con Francisco por el bien de su hermanito, siendo ella la que al final entendió que no podía desprenderse de él así de fácil; que a diferencia suya Lincoln lo estuviere consiguiendo con mejores resultados, le resultaba doloroso.

—Sí, no lo hiciste. Yo… trataré de controlarme.

—Bien. ¿Amigos de nuevo? —le extendió la mano.

Lynn titubeó un momento.

—Amigos —cuando Lincoln iba a soltarla, ella le apretó la mano con más fuerza impidiéndoselo—, pero con "derechos". No pienso renunciar a eso todavía contigo. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

Sonrojado, su hermano permaneció en silencio sin saber qué responder. Ansiosa, Lynn hizo que le entregara el suspensorio que llevaba todavía en la otra mano. Cuando parecía estar a punto de darle una respuesta, ella abrió el probador para salir pensando que ya habían pasado mucho tiempo ahí dentro juntos y alguien podría sospechar algo extraño, encontrándose de pronto con Clyde y Ronnie Anne justo afuera sorprendidos de verlos.

—Ah, hola —intentó la deportista de actuar con naturalidad maldiciendo que Lincoln no le hubiese dado una respuesta rápida y esperando a la vez que no los hayan escuchado—. Hmm… ¿A dónde quieren ir ahora?

La chica latina perpleja miraba a Lincoln detrás de su hermana aún dentro del probador, de ahí miró al suspensorio que la chica llevaba. Lynn ni siquiera estaba enterada de lo que en realidad ocurría dentro de sus cabezas.

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué estaban haciendo ustedes dos ahí dentro?

—Nada. Lincoln sólo me ayudaba a probarme el… —¡oh! Era eso— ¡Digo! Él… yo… ya sabes, eso… necesitaba un…

Miró con súplica a Clyde y a su hermano, buscando que cualquiera de los dos le ayudara, pero fue evidente que Clyde estaba malinterpretando las cosas también, pues lucía muy pálido como si en cualquier momento fuera a vomitar, mientras que a Lincoln no se le ocurrió ninguna excusa que no fuera más que decir la verdad.

—¡No estaba probándose esa cosa frente a mí! Sólo hablábamos en privado de algo.

—¡Sí! —corroboró ella—. Algo sobre… ¡sobre nuestras hermanas!

Clyde no parecía tragarse la excusa, por su parte Ronnie parecía aliviada, incluso se echó a reír.

—Pues vaya lugar que buscaron para hablar. Por un momento pensé que ustedes dos exageraban con eso de ser "los hermanos más cercanos". Si sólo necesitaban unos minutos a solas lo hubieran pedido y ya.

Lo más alarmante parecía haber pasado, hasta Lynn rió con ella siguiéndole la corriente.

Mientras las chicas se adelantaban a la salida, Clyde escandalizado se acercó a su amigo.

—¡Están en un lugar público! ¡No hagas esas cosas aquí con tu hermana! Bueno, de hecho no deberían hacerlas en ningún lugar. ¡Además estás saliendo con Ronnie Anne también!

—¡Basta, Clyde! Dije la verdad, no estaba haciendo nada raro con Lynn ahí dentro y nunca he hecho "eso" con nadie. En realidad ella y yo no tenemos ninguna clase de relación "rara". Te aviso que ya lo superé, así que olvida esa vez que hablamos de eso.

—Pues que bien por ti. Deja darte una noticia de última hora: tu hermana parece sentir también "algo" por ti y no creo que tenga intenciones como tú de dejarlo pasar. ¿No me habías dicho que nunca te le pudiste declarar por culpa de su novio?

—¡Lynn no tiene novio! Esa vez… no se dio nada entre ellos. Ella está disponible.

—Pero no para ti.

—Clyde, basta. Eso lo sé. Sin embargo puedes estar tranquilo, Lynn no está buscando un novio.

—Ya sé, ¿para qué salir a la carnicería si ya tiene una res en casa?

—¡Te digo que te…! Espera, ¿de dónde sacaste eso? —Incómodo, su amigo carraspeó algo ininteligible que sonó vagamente a: "mis padres"—Lo que digas. Mira, entiende que mi hermana no me ve de ese modo. Sólo quiere protegerme de llevarme algún desencanto con Ronnie Anne. Eso es todo. Ella no me ve de esa forma.

Aunque en realidad ahora ya no estaba tan seguro como antes. Lynn quien hace un par de semanas le había dicho que habían terminado con sus "derechos" aquella noche tras animarla del fiasco que tuvo con su cita, le había pedido que durmieran juntos, algo imaginó sería esta vez de forma fraternal solamente, sin nada íntimo de por medio, aunque en su mente recordaba con cierta frecuencia cada detalle de su "no planeada cita" y lo bien que lo habían pasado. Ahora ella misma acababa hace apenas unos momentos de exigirle que reanudaran esos derechos tras celarse de Ronnie Anne. Podía sentir que su cabeza quería estallarle haciendo con ella competencia su corazón también.

—Yo te digo lo que veo —continuó su amigo—. Mejor vamos con las chicas. Tengo miedo de lo que puede suceder si las dejamos solas.

—Apenas y se han tratado. No van a hacerse nada —el recordatorio de Lynn encarándolo furiosa le dio un estremecimiento—… o eso creo. Vamos.

Por su parte, ellas se les habían adelantado un poco al andar a paso rápido. Buscando romper el hielo y tener algo de trato, Ronnie Anne con cierto nerviosismo miró a los chicos detrás de ellas discutiendo. Esperaba que Lincoln consiguiera que Clyde hiciera las paces con Lynn sobre sea lo que sea que tuvieran esos dos. Decidió hacerle caso y no meterse mucho al respecto. Aprovecharía el momento para conocer un poco más a la familia de su amigo, así como éste había hecho con la suya hace tiempo. Era bueno tener a una de las hermanas con las que no había tenido mucho trato en ese momento para empezar a conocerlas.

—Entonces, Loud. ¿Qué tal las vacaciones?

—Bien. Ya tengo planeadas algunas cosas. Espero no te importe que mañana me quede con Lincoln un momento para que me ayude a practicar un poco de tenis. Pienso meterme en el equipo el próximo curso.

Por la expresión de la "no novia" de su hermano, sí parecía importarle.

—¿Y podría acompañarlos?

—Hmm… ya sabes. Es un juego de dos personas. Tal vez en otra ocasión.

—¿Durarían mucho tiempo?

—Todo el día.

—Oye, ¿no podrías empezar con la práctica otro día o con alguien más? Esperaba ir al cine con Lincoln y pasar con él el resto de la tarde.

—¿En serio? Yo, no sé. Veré en qué quedo con él. Digo, ya sabes, las cosas de familia van primero. ¿Puedes entenderlo?

Había algo malicioso detrás del comentario, pero decidió ignorarlo.

—Por supuesto que sé de eso. Tengo a Bobby —pensar en su hermano pareció reanimarla a la vez que la deprimía—. También he pasado últimamente mucho tiempo con él. Sólo es cuestión de semanas antes que se marche a la universidad y me deje sola, bueno, no en un sentido literal. Tengo a mi madre, mis tíos y mis primos. Pero con Bobby, ya sabes. Supongo que al ser mi único hermano mi relación con él es tan fuerte y similar como es la tuya con Lincoln.

La deportista pensativa asentía, sintiéndose completamente en desacuerdo con eso último. Muy a su pesar comenzaba a sentirse culpable por ser tan ruin con la jovencita latina, aunque al pensarlo con detenimiento esto jugaba en parte a su favor.

—¿Entonces qué haces aquí? Deberías estar con Bobby en estos momentos haciendo algo, ¿no lo crees?

—Ya he hecho muchas cosas con él antes de venir a Royal Woods. Cuando nos vayamos continuaremos pasando el tiempo juntos, por ahora es completamente de Lori —refunfuñó al mencionar a la mayor de las hermanas Loud—. Bueno, ¿qué se le va a hacer? Supongo que por mi hermano tengo que aguantarme y ser tolerante si él es feliz, ¿no estás de acuerdo con eso?

Le sonrió con cierta altanería obviamente lanzándole una indirecta. Grave error. Tal vez si se supiera que los sentimientos de Lynn eran algo mucho más grave que simples celos fraternales, se hubiese contenido en activar lo que se trataba de una bomba de tiempo.

—No, la verdad no estoy muy de acuerdo con eso, "Santiago".

Ronnie retrocedió sorprendida al detectar el repentino cambio de humor de la chica.

—Bueno, sólo decía. Calma, Loud. Puedes llamarme Ronnie como hace un momento.

—Bien, "Ronalda". Tú puedes mantener el "Loud" conmigo.

Parecía que iban a seguir discutiendo, de no ser porque Lincoln y Clyde les dieron alcance finalmente.

—¡Chicas! —el peliblanco tomó la mano de Lynn para tranquilizarla al detectar la primera señal de peligro, ¿pues de qué estaban hablando? Era momento de idear un plan para animar el ambiente—. ¿Qué les parece si vamos al parque de atracciones? Nos la podríamos pasar todos bien.

—Ese es un buen plan —reconoció Clyde posicionándose al lado de Ronnie, pues alguien tenía que cubrir al otro contrincante—. Será divertido.

Lynn miró con desdén a Ronnie Anne antes de asentir.

—Sí, por supuesto. Si eso quieren.

La chica no entendía qué pasaba por la cabeza de la hermana de Lincoln. ¿Es que había dicho algo tan malo?

* * *

—Otra vez gracias por llevarme, chicos.

Leni, sentada atrás de los asientos del chofer y el copiloto de vanzilla, sonriente llevaba en sus manos un gran bolso, donde tenía los últimos modelos que había diseñado, cuyas ideas indirectamente Lynn se las había dado cuando unas semanas atrás le había ayudado a arreglarse para su primera cita con Lincoln, ¿o fue con Francisco? A veces se confundía con esto, pero lo importante es que después al ponerse a pensar en otras futuras citas que su hermanita podría tener con su hermanito, había trazado algunas ideas sobre vestidos con toques veraniegos y deportivos, restándoles un poco, sólo un poco de femineidad de modo en que quizá Lynn no se sentiría tan incómoda de usar, pero sin que estos perdieran su belleza y por el contrario la hicieran resaltar.

—No hay problema, hermana —Lori apenas y ponía atención, en parte concentrada en el camino y en parte en su querido y amado Bobby que estaba a su lado un tanto nervioso, pensando en cómo sugerirle amablemente en que le permitiera el volante sin que pareciera que cuestionaba el modo en que conducía, ignorante que él mismo era una distracción constante en su novia—. Es un placer. Además el bazar nos queda de camino al parque de atracciones. Ansío entrar al túnel de amor contigo, Bobbuosito.

—A mí también pichoncito… ¡Semáforo!

Gracias a los cinturones de seguridad, no pasó más allá que se dieran un ligero impulso hacia adelante cuando Lori frenó de golpe. Sí, de regreso definitivamente conduciría él.

—¡Y yo ansío mostrarles a mis amigas mis diseños! —añadió Leni indiferente a lo que acababa de ocurrir, o tal vez en realidad no se había dado cuenta de nada—. Tal vez les gusten tanto que quieran venderlos en ese momento.

—Esa sería genial —opinó Bobby—. ¿Te dan comisión cuando venden algo que diseñaste?

—Es al cincuenta, cincuenta.

—Suena justo, supongo.

—Verdad que sí. Es el cincuenta por ciento para la dueña de la tienda, el otro cincuenta por ciento lo reparte con los empleados y mis amigas, una parte de eso es para mí.

Lori gruñó y miró con severidad a su hermana por el espejillo.

—Leni, literalmente deberías cobrar la mitad de la venta de los vestidos que tú misma haces, o tal vez más que eso.

—Yo… no lo sé. No quisiera tener problemas. "Así es como el sistema funciona aquí", suele decirme ella. "Te hago un favor por vender en mi tienda diseños de amateur" dice también. Al menos reconoce que mis capacidades como diseñadora son especiales, ¿no es eso bueno? Siempre dice: "No muchas personas se animarían a comprar algo si supieran lo fabricaron personas de _capacidades especiales_ ".

Lori tuvo que orillarse y detenerse para no permitir que la ira le hiciera perder el control del volante, incluso Bobby estaba indignado por eso último. ¿Quién demonios se creía la dichosa dueña? El chico puso una mano sobre el hombro de su novia para tranquilizarla, mientras que con cierta seriedad le habló a quien esperaba un día fuera su cuñada.

—Leni, se están aprovechando de ti. Lori ya me había dicho que tus vestidos siempre se venden bien. No regales tu trabajo. Si esa mujer no te quiere pagar lo justo, deja de darle tu ropa. Te puedo presentar a mi prima Carlotta. Estoy seguro que entre las dos podrían hacer un mejor negocio en otra parte. Con el ojo que tiene, es un hecho que tus vestidos le gustarían.

Leni pareció animarse ante la idea. Siempre era abierta a hacer nuevas amistades, en especial si compartían su pasión por la moda. Lori pensaba que motivos le sobraban para querer a Bobby, pero este era un nuevo detalle en su ya larga lista.

—Eso suena muy bien. Me gustaría conocerla.

—Te daré su número telefónico. A la próxima visita si tengo oportunidad te llevaré conmigo o tal vez la traiga.

Pese a ello, igualmente la llevaron al bazar. Leni deseaba probar suerte e intentar llegar a un acuerdo antes con la dueña. Lori no estaba del todo segura. Aunque deseaba comenzar su cita con Bobby, una extraña sensación le decía que era una mala idea dejar a su hermana así de pronto.

—No te preocupes por mí, Lori. No soy una niña, puedo encargarme de mis cosas por mi propia cuenta.

—Bien, confío en ti. ¿A qué hora quieres que pasemos por ti?

—Por mí no se preocupen, tal vez los alcance en el parque de atracciones, o tal vez regrese a casa caminando. Es un lindo día.

Segura de sí misma y al verlos marcharse, hizo lo mismo rumbo al bazar tarareando una melodía, pensando en cómo sería la prima de Bobby y el estilo de ropa que tendría. Había visto algunas telenovelas por televisión y aunque por el idioma no había entendido gran cosa, reconocía que la vestimenta latina era regia y elegante. Por un momento se desconcentró de ello y pensó en lo que Lincoln estaría haciendo con sus amigos. No había visto a Lynn en la mañana. Era una coincidencia que decidiera salir a hacer algo cuando Lincoln había salido con la pequeña hermana de Bobby.

Insegura se detuvo de pronto todavía en el límite solitario y silencioso del estacionamiento del bazar. ¿Acaso…?

* * *

Ciertamente el plan de Lincoln había funcionado. Una hora después los cuatro comían algodones de azúcar y reían de las anécdotas que Ronnie Anne contaba sobre su nuevo modo de vida en compañía de sus familiares los Casagrande, las cuales Lincoln y Lynn compaginaban narrando las suyas propias con sus hermanas, mientras que Clyde de vez en cuando aportaba un poco al hablar acerca de unos pocos primos lejanos que pocas veces veía. Cualquier malentendido que Lynn hubiese tenido con Ronnie Anne o Clyde, parecía olvidado en ese momento.

—Este día ha sido genial —opinó Ronnie Anne—. ¿Qué quieren hacer ahora?

—Qué les parece subir a los autos chocones —opinó Lincoln señalándolos— ¿Qué dicen, chicas? Ustedes dos contra Clyde y yo.

La idea fue recibida con entusiasmo, pero de pronto Ronnie Anne tomó de la mano a Lincoln.

—Mejor aún, bobo. Tú y yo contra Clyde y Lynn.

Debido a la familiaridad del momento, ya se tomaba la confianza de llamar a la deportista por su nombre, a esta parecía darle igual y se había relajado durante todo el rato, sin embargo Clyde notó cómo se tensionó cuando la mano de Ronnie apretó la de Lincoln, así también el modo en que de pronto la miraba. Parecía que la tregua estaba llegando a su fin.

Antes que Lincoln abriera la boca para opinar, de pronto Lynn lo tomó por la otra mano con cierta rudeza. Era definitivo, la bomba parecía volver a reanudar su cuenta regresiva.

—¡De eso nada! Seremos dos Louds contra ustedes. Lincoln siempre está en mi equipo.

—Vamos, Lynn —buscando restar importancia al detalle, Clyde acababa de intervenir—. No te pasará nada porque le cedas a Lincoln un momento.

El chico retrocedió un paso ante aquella mirada de enfado.

—No, Clyde. No pienso ceder a Lincoln a nadie.

El peliblanco gimió, pues su hermana le había apretado con más fuerza la mano, de pronto era Ronnie Anne quien lo hacía también sorprendida ante aquella declaración. ¿Por qué la única explicación que imaginaba era la más descabellada?

—Ah, chicas. Me están lastimando.

No parecían haberlo escuchado. Lynn lanzaba chispas por los ojos a causa de la joven morena, quien a su vez sentía era capaz de verlas y no dejaba de preguntarse qué se traía en realidad. De pronto soltó a Lincoln y tomó por el hombro a la castaña obligándola a seguirla apartándose un poco de esos dos.

—Chicos, un momento. Cosas de mujeres.

—¿Mujeres? —bufó Lynn—. Tú eres sólo una niña.

Molesta, Ronnie se apresuró más para poder hablar en privado con Lynn. Clyde tragó saliva sintiendo la preocupación de su amigo.

—Mi hermana está loca —declaró Lincoln.

—Lo sé, pero por ti.

—No creo que sea eso. No la conoces tanto como yo, Clyde. Aparte de que nosotros dos…

—¡No quiero saberlo!

—Sólo iba a decir que es muy competitiva. Tal vez yo estoy sobrando aquí y lo único que Lynn está haciendo es medirse con Ronnie Anne.

—¿Entonces tú sólo eres la excusa?

—Algo así.

—Uy, entonces esto no terminará nada bien.

Por su parte, al quedar fuera del alcance de los chicos, Lynn de su hombro se desasió groseramente la mano de la niña.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Pasar un momento agradable a solas con tu hermano. ¿Es mucho pedir?

—¡Sí!

—¿Pero por qué? —de verdad estaba sorprendida por aquella respuesta—. ¿Te caigo mal? ¿No crees que soy lo suficientemente buena para él? ¿Es que quieres con tu hermano?

—¡Asco, no! —aunque más que escandalizada, pareció asustada por la insinuación— ¡No digas eso!

—Tranquila. Sólo bromeaba, ¿qué problema tienes conmigo? Por lo que más quieras, dime que no es algo racial o una tontería de esas.

—¡Claro que no es eso! Es… ya sabes… tú y Lincoln… ¡Molestabas a mi hermano en la escuela! ¿Es que creíste que se me había olvidado?

Más que continuar disgustada, la niña se sonrojó sintiendo algo de incomodidad.

—De hecho… le coqueteaba. Ya sabes cómo es esto. Tienes que cuidar tu popularidad como la chica ruda, pero también quieres llamar la atención de un chico.

Por supuesto que lo sabía, ni sus hermanas ni ella habían sido ciegas a esto. La excusa que usó para explicar su actitud fue débil, pero era lo mejor que de momento tenía contra ella.

—Lincoln te considera sólo su amiga.

—Y yo también lo considero como tal, pero, ya sabes… me gusta que pasemos el tiempo juntos. Tu hermano es… no lo sé, supongo que lindo.

—Sí, lo sé —Ronnie se sintió un tanto extrañada por el comentario. Sin inmutarse Lynn se encogió de hombros— ¿Qué? Será mi hermano pero es un chico y puedo ver lo evidente. No me dirás que nunca fuiste imparcial y pudiste ver algo así en Bobby.

—Bueno… supongo que tienes razón.

Le restó importancia al asunto, aunque por un momento a Lynn le intrigó preguntarle a la chica si en algún momento de su vida había sentido algo "especial" por su hermano mayor, algo "diferente" o "indebido". Mala jugada. Lincoln ya le había advertido que tenía que ser discreta sobre lo suyo.

—Además, supongo que te irás de la ciudad en unos días cuando Bobby termine sus trámites a la Universidad junto con Lori.

Ronnie asintió con cierto pesar.

—No quiero pensar mucho en eso, prefiero vivir el momento y el día a día.

—Pues yo prefiero estar preparada para las eventualidades, en especial si mi hermanito está involucrado de por medio, Santiago.

Sus palabras sonaron rudas. La joven latina comenzó a disgustarse nuevamente con ella. Lincoln junto con Clyde habían dado finalmente alcance a las chicas.

—Hey —se adelantó el chico de los anteojos—, ¿de que tanto hablaban?

—Nada importante —contestó la chica Santiago mordazmente sin dejar de ver con recelo a Lynn—, sólo hablábamos mal de ustedes. Vamos a los carros locos, Lincoln.

Lynn saltó de tal modo que Clyde volvió a cubrirla por temor a que se le echara a la niña encima.

—¡Ya te dije que Lincoln y yo somos un equipo inseparable! —alzó ella la voz por encima del hombro de Clyde.

—¡No estoy tratando de separarlos, boba!

—¡Basta ustedes dos!

Lincoln finalmente había intervenido. Ronnie se sintió avergonzada por haber perdido los estribos con una de las hermanas de Lincoln. Apenas conocía a Lynn, debió ser más cuidadosa, después de todo ella misma reconocía también era en parte algo celosa siendo la hermana menor de Bobby. Lynn sencillamente debía estar actuando como quizá lo eran las hermanas mayores. De cualquier forma esperaba Lincoln reconociera que ante todo la mala aquí era Lynn y no ella. Clyde inseguro intentó acercarse a la deportista con las manos a la altura de la cara, temeroso que de un momento a otro lo empujara para apartarlo de su camino.

—Vamos, Lynn. No importa lo que te haya dicho Lori de mí, puedo ser una buena pareja, aunque sea sólo en los juegos.

Ella estaba a punto de replicar algo cuando nuevamente Lincoln intervino.

—En realidad es verdad lo que ella dice, Clyde. Lynn y yo ya estamos acostumbrados hacer esto juntos. Por favor se el acompañante de Ronnie Anne en esta ocasión, ¿quieres?

Por motivos distintos, sus dos amigos estaban perplejos por la decisión del peliblanco. Aunque no quería sentirse traicionada, ese era el modo en que Ronnie Anne lo hacía.

—Como sea, me da lo mismo.

Sin decir nada y visiblemente enfadada, la jovencita fue a adelantarse a la fila de los boletos.

—¡ja! Eso le enseñará lo que sucede cuando intenta inmiscuirse en el equipo Loud.

—¡Ya detén eso, Lynn! Me tienes, deja de burlarte.

—Cierto, yo te tengo.

Ella se fue a la formación haciendo unos burlones pasos de baile antes de guiñarle un ojo sonriendo con satisfacción. Clyde sintió un escalofrío al pensar que su amigo de verdad prefería a pesar de todo a Lynn antes que a cualquier otra chica.

—¿Puedo saber qué acabas de hacer, Lincoln?

—Para empezar, separar un poco más a esas dos. De ir tu y yo juntos, Ronnie Anne y Lynn más que tratar de pasarla bien e intentar entenderse, se harían picadillo la una a la otra, si ibas con Ronnie Anne, a quien mi hermana hubiese hecho picadillo por desquite hubiese sido a ti.

—¿Lynn golpearía a alguien con anteojos? —preguntó el chico escandalizado, seguro que eso siempre había sido su ventaja y escudo ante los conflictos, a la vez que también se sintió más tranquilo al darse cuenta del verdadero motivo por el que su amigo usó esa estrategia.

—Supongo que desde esa perspectiva sería respetuosa, por lo que creo que tu cara sería el único lugar que te dejaría intacto si la enfadaras de verdad, algo que ya conseguiste desde hace unos momentos. Además creo que de los tres, soy el único que puede controlar a Lynn si pierde el control.

—¿De verdad puedes controlarla?

Al pensarlo mejor, se dio cuenta que en realidad sólo estaba alardeando, era obvio que quizá llegado el momento no podría.

—Por lo menos así tanto tú como Ronnie Anne estarán a salvo —como siempre se convertiría en el sacrificio para alguna de sus hermanas a favor del resto—. Terminando la atracción nos vamos a casa. Sencillamente no puedo tener a esas dos juntas.

—Puedo entenderlo. Siento que Lynn arruinara tu cita.

—No es una cita, Clyde —con amargura pensó que si fuera una verdadera cita, estaría con una persona en específico en ese momento, en lugar de los tres—. Quizá luego me arme de valor y se la pida luego y entonces seremos únicamente los dos. Por supuesto en un ambiente más controlado y menos hostil.

Clyde suspiró.

—Hazlo después por tu bien. Estoy seguro que Ronnie Anne aceptaría encantada.

Por la paz mental de su amigo, decidió mantenerlo con aquella idea.

—Concentrémonos por ahora en la operación "conseguir que mi hermana y mi Ronnie Anne se diviertan alejadas entre sí en lugar de intentar sacarse los ojos y pensar en un nombre más corto para esta operación". En marcha.

* * *

Una disculpa por la tardanza. En parte estuve ocupado a causa de mi empleo, que es en un sitio donde cuando el resto de los mortales vacacionan, por el contrario uno tiene más trabajo, ¡cof! (hotel). Por otra parte la responsable fue la dulce Leni, la bella y tierna Leni, específicamente los dolores de cabeza que me provocan sus escenas más importantes. Nuevamente como en el capítulo seis, volví a quitar toda una escena tras terminarla, retocarla y corregirla antes de darme cuenta que éste no era el sitio correcto donde iba (¡Entiende Jonás, esta es la historia de Lincoln y Lynn!), ejem, así de exigente soy conmigo mismo. En parte también porque no he acabado toda la trama del parque de diversiones, lo que se estaba convirtiendo en el capítulo más largo de toda esta historia, con demasiados detalles y que quizá de haber dejado la idea y continuarla, tendríamos actualización hasta dentro de quince días, aunque ahora tras dividirlo en el momento correcto, con un poco de suerte tenga el resto en una semana o tal vez menos, siendo que ahora no tendré que prestar tanta atención regresándose hacia atrás continuamente. O sí, en parte también porque me dio por escribir el borrador del primer capítulo de mi próxima historia, así como el de estructurar otra de las que tengo planeadas, gracias a la motivación indirecta que el buen Lioxdz me proporcionó con su trabajo (¿Es en serio? ¡Jonás, termina las que tienes pendientes!). Algún día, algún día.

En fin, de nueva cuenta les mando un saludo a todos ustedes mis fieles lectores. Comencemos de una buena vez con responder los reviews que tanto valoro como el saber que esto les está gustando, como siempre esperando no defraudarlos con lo que haga después.

 **KamenDoctor** con tal de tener a Lynn de regreso y lejos de Francisco, Lincoln iba a aceptarla enseguida, en especial al verla triste. El que ese cariño se mantenga donde está, será trabajo de Lynn.

 **Transgresor3003** muchas gracias. De verdad me hiciste reír a bien. Espero te guste el resto para seguir ma… ok, pierde gracia cuando lo digo yo, je.

 **Julex93** y las sorpresas que guarda Leni no acabarán de momento, aunque ahora será ver de forma más directa lo que Lynn ocasionará. Me encanta este personaje, pero creo que ni en mi fic se salva que de vez en cuando le dé por terminar de arruinar algo a causa de su testarudez y carácter competitivo.

 **The mistery of the mask** pues sí, vaya que se prendió, o lo mejor será decir que se prenderá en el siguiente capítulo. De verdad no creo decantarme por el harem (explícito) aunque a la larga quizá me dé por escribir otro loudcest distinto, aunque es a Lucy y sólo tal vez Luan, o incluso Lily (¡ya crecida, por supuesto!) a quienes tengo en la mira. Lamento la demora.

 **Ntian** principalmente serán las discusiones las que se pondrán a la orden del día. Aún falta sólo una hermana más en enterarse de lo que estos dos se traen, pero aún es muy pronto para eso, ¿su reacción? Esa la dejaré como sorpresa tanto como su identidad.

 **Grey** no estoy seguro si pude responder durante el capítulo aquella pregunta que tenías de Lincoln, misma que no imagino cual iba a ser, tal vez esté en el próximo si no fue en este. Cuando la responda, por favor dime cuál era la pregunta, igual hazlo si al terminar no llego a hacerlo para que no me dejes con la curiosidad. Hablando de curiosidades, pensé seriamente hacer una interacción entre Lincoln y Francisco, pero temí que de hacerlo, se haría evidente que la cita de Lynn terminara de hacer alguna relación entre lo que ella le explicó al final con su hermano. No quiero que tantas personas se pongan al día sobre su "relación". Ciertamente hubiera resultado desastroso.

 **Alejandro L Bustamante** muchas gracias, espero mantener ese pensamiento.

 **El caballero de las antorchas** y más problemas los esperan por ahora, por no decir el resto que vendrán después. Que el camino está accidentado. Cierto, ahora es el turno de Lynn para sufrir, sólo esperemos que no se lleve consigo a alguien más.

 **Imperialwar1234** justo diste en el clavo. Lynn es demasiado volátil para limitarse a llorar en un armario, ella es más de acción y de uno prevenirse cuando algo no le parece. No quiero insultar a nadie, sencillamente dejaré que saquen sus conclusiones. Igual el final ya lo tengo previsto y será a criterio de todos el cómo reaccionen, algo que ansío ver como lo harán (mientras permanezco parapetado en el bunker de Lisa con cierto miedo si soy sincero). Tu lista es correcta, a la larga se añadirá un último nombre antes que esto llegue a su final.

 **PenguinArrow** cierto, el buen Lincoln aunque le duela, no se interpone si eso significa la felicidad de alguien más, algo que le cuesta aprender a alguien más por el contrario. Descuida que Francisco ya no pinta nada en la historia más que su recuerdo. Lynn sabe lo que quiere, dándole lo mismo que no deba tenerlo.

 **DV** gracias, la verdad se me hacía tedioso sólo pensar en alargar la historia con Francisco (aunque lo metí, el personaje francamente no me agradó en nada en la serie) a diferencia de con Ronnie, que además que su personaje me gusta (también soy medio Ronniecoln) lo veo más interesante. Espero les guste lo que se viene a continuación.

 **REDILICK** muchas gracias, de verdad aprecio mucho todos los comentarios que me llegan así como las vistas. Daré mi esfuerzo en dejar algo memorable, ya sea en esta historia o en las que espero poder realizar después.

 **Maestro Jedi** y la moneda sigue girando, que lo de los turnos seguirá viéndose.

 **Lobo Hibiky** opino lo mismo, pero lo sigo pensando. Igual lo dejaré apenas en guiños ligeros, nada en concreto, de verdad sólo quiero concentrarme en Linc y Lynn, aunque inevitablemente tal vez de vez en cuando deje pequeñas (nada sutiles) referencias a que quizá ellos no son los únicos en este peligroso juego. Lo de Clyde o para cualquier personaje que en otros fics se enteran de este tipo de relaciones, también siempre me dejan con un ¿en serio así de fácil lo asimilan y aceptan? Con todo y que el personaje de Clyde no me agrada mucho, me es divertido desesperarse cuando presiente que algo "insano" está sucediendo.

 **Sgtrinidad9** muchas gracias, la verdad me quedé con ganas de añadir algunos detalles más a la "cita" de los Loud, pero creo que como en este capítulo, lo mejor era ir directo al punto y dejar sólo lo necesario y justo. No hay que perderle el ojo a Leni.

 **Jairo de la Croix** je, creo que fics donde Lincoln termina en terapia abundan muchos, que son disfrutables por cierto. A Lynn ciertamente le salió en el capítulo pasado el tiro, pero ahora habrá que ver quien o quienes lo reciben.

 **Sir Crocodile222** lo del Leni es vida creo que me lo fusilé de un meme que vi por ahí, su personaje me gusta aunque me da algunos problemas al pensar que poner y descartar de ella dentro de la historia, ya a la larga verán a lo que me refería, o eso espero.

 **Sam the Stormbringer** la tinta que quieras, colega. Habrá que ver por cuanto tiempo Lynn conserva su traje de "ardilla" antes de darse cuenta de lo ridícula que luce en él.

 **Neverdie** es difícil salir del círculo vicioso cuando de entrada no quieres abandonarlo realmente.

 **XD** ese bandito Karma (¡Por qué cancelaron "My name is Earl"! Sigo sin superarlo). Ciertamente me quedaré pobre por pagarle a Leni la difícil y delicada situación en la que la pondré (¿o lo correcto sería decir que ya la puse?). sobre lo que los chicos quieren realmente, no pasará ya mucho para que podamos descubrirlo.

 **Phantom1812** de verdad que suerte el tener a un amigo tan cercano con el qué compartir estos gustos y saber del tema por estar dentro de la misma materia. Ciertamente Lucy representa un foco rojo del que tendrán que estar atentos, no vas tan desencaminado. Sobre Leni… de verdad me estoy echando para atrás con el resto de su participación, como mencioné, una pequeña parte de mi retraso es por ella al no saber cómo acomodar sus escenas claves (las cuales aunque descarté de momento, no pienso mandar a la papelera. Su lugar les encontraré más adelante), pero dejándola de lado por el momento espero disfruten el próximo capítulo. Todo lo que dijiste acerca de Lynn es verdad y apenas está iniciando.

 **Manu-mereles** ¡Salseo!

 **Danielwe16** muchas gracias, parece que es la petición más popular, pero de verdad lo dudo, igual espero como todos disfrutes los pequeños detalles del mismo que no se deja dar.

 **El lobo solitario** sip, muy malo.

 **Ka Uve** para cuando llegues aquí imagino tal vez hayas cambiado tu opinión de la historia, o tal vez no (es en respuesta al primer comentario que dejaste en el capítulo dos), igual espero que te esté gustando a pesar que en efecto terminó esto en terreno peligroso, si es que no la abandonaste ya por la intensidad con la que subió. No hay cuidado, yo también a veces me pongo sentimental con algunas historias (Underratedhero, Banghg, Slash Torrance por mencionar a algunos). Justamente dejaste tu opinión cuando el fic va a poco más de la mitad (en este punto). No sabía que salí recomendado en una comunidad de Amino, gracias por el dato. Saludos.


	10. La ganadora se lleva todo

**Capítulo 10**

 **La ganadora se lleva todo**

 _Leni entró a la habitación de Lincoln sorprendida que estuviera la luz apagada, ¿pues cómo iban entonces Lincoln y Lynn a fabricar esos bebés a oscuras? ¿También los habrían tallado en madera? Estuvo a punto de encenderla, más a tiempo había notado que su hermano se encontraba en la cama acostado de lado. Pensó que tal vez había trabajado tanto en esos bebés ornamentales que se estaba tomando un descanso, pero ¿dónde se suponía que estaba Lynn? Al acercarse mejor creyendo tal vez Lincoln estaba despierto y que quizá él pudiera responderle sobre qué parecía haber alterado a Lucy, se encontró con el mismo cuadro que su hermanita vio tan sólo unos minutos atrás._

 _Lynn gimió entre sueños arrinconando su cuerpo más contra el de Lincoln dándose la vuelta. El joven peliblanco estrechó con más fuerza el cuerpo casi desnudo de su hermana hacia él. El movimiento hizo que la cobija cayera revelando que salvo por sus prendas interiores inferiores, nada más los cubría._

 _Leni los observó congelando la imagen en su mente. Reconocía que era muy distraída y su memoria a corto plazo era en ocasiones tan mala como la que tenía a largo plazo, pero estaba convencida que esto era algo que jamás olvidaría. Las piernas de sus hermanos se movieron encontrándose y entrelazándose entre sí. Al navegar por internet, era inevitable que de vez en cuando se topara con imágenes o videos pornográficos, encontrando el acto de hacer los bebés como algo verdaderamente repugnante que le había revuelto el estómago, por lo que prefería evitar pensar en que sus padres habían hecho algo semejante alguna vez en su vida, consciente que tanto ella como sus nueve hermanas y su hermano evidenciaban lo contrario. Los chicos en la escuela lo hacían sonar vulgar; con cierta fascinación discreta, pero morbosa, sus amigas no iban por un sendero muy diferente. Pero con todo y que la pareja frente a ella eran sus propios hermanos y hermanos entre sí, la imagen del acto de ambos sólo podía describirla en una sola palabra:_

 _—Hermosa._

 _Apenas lo había murmurado. Lynn había recargado su cabeza contra el pecho de Lincoln. A Leni, el recuerdo de cuando más pequeños su hermana usaba al bebé como almohada para dormirse escuchando sus latidos, llegó a su memoria. Lincoln sonreía reflejando tanta felicidad como la misma Lynn también parecía emitir. La mano del chico subió del pecho de su hermana mayor inmediata a su cabeza para hacerle una caricia inconsciente, mientras con una pierna ella abrazó su cintura. Igual que Lucy, hubiera pensado que estaban haciendo bebés de no ser porque las prendas que usaban la hacían dudar. ¿Habían estado haciendo "eso" realmente? No. Lo supo al ver el resto de la ropa en el suelo. No sería lógico que se pusieran sólo una prenda dejando las demás. O estarían por completo desnudos o estarían vestidos por completo. Lo cierto era que tuvieron cierta intimidad que se suponía como familia no deberían haber tenido._

 _¿Qué debía hacer? Lori les había ordenado que no volvieran a inmiscuirse en la vida amorosa de Lincoln, pero esta situación involucraba a una de ellas. Eso estaba mal, lo sabía. Los hermanos no deben de hacer eso, no pueden casarse, no deben tener hijos, no importaba que de todas ellas, Lynn siempre actuó como la más cercana a Lincoln, o que su hermano siempre parecía tener paciencia adicional con ella sobre el resto, incluso cuando parecía cansado. Ya había sospechado que algo así podría estar pasando, al menos hasta que Lori sugirió que la novia de Lincoln era Polly Pain._

 _No. Siempre fue Lynn. Ese es el motivo por el que últimamente esos dos parecían más cercanos de lo común, la razón por la que Lincoln practicaba gustoso de pronto deportes en todo momento con Lynn, o la extraña manera en que la deportista de la familia buscaba con la mirada a su hermano y su rostro se iluminaba al verlo como el de él al notarla. A veces la respuesta más obvia puede ser la correcta, le había dicho un profesor alguna vez. Nunca estuvo equivocada, aunque de pronto deseó haberlo estado. Se acercó un poco a ellos. Lincoln gimió al sentir como Leni se sentó delante de él casi al borde de la cama. Un tanto adormilado, abrió los ojos sin dejar de abrazar a Lynn._

 _—¿Leni? ¿Qué…?_

 _—Shhh —se llevó un dedo a la boca hablando en susurros—. Baja la voz o despertarás a Lynn._

 _Pese al sueño, a los pocos segundos entendió la comprometedora situación en la que ambos se encontraban. Asustado, Lincoln parecía a punto de entrar en pánico por lo que intentó moverse para despertar a Lynn, pero de pronto Leni posó su mano sobre su mejilla y negó con la cabeza calmándolo. Se inclinó y tomó el borde de la cobija para cubrirlos. A continuación, la joven depositó un beso en la frente a Lynn, esta sonrió, tal vez imaginando se trataba de su hermano. Lincoln miró a Leni acercarse dándole esta vez uno a él en la mejilla._

 _—No diré nada —susurró—. No dejaré que te lo echemos a perder de nuevo._

 _Impresionado, Lincoln se debatía pensando si estaba soñando o no. Leni le sonrió y salió de la habitación buscando retener sin necesidad aquella imagen en su cabeza, antes de pensar en darle una explicación a Lucy lo suficientemente convincente para conseguir su silencio. No quería que nadie molestara a sus hermanos. Se veían tan lindos juntos._

 _Quizá no era muy lista, pero entendía las implicaciones de lo que hacían, sin embargo sólo le bastaba verlos para comprender que se querían mucho más de lo que deberían, lo demás venía sobrando. Tal vez sólo se trataba de una etapa, una que por sí solos seguramente superarían sin necesidad de intervenir, aunque si se llegaba a requerir, ella se ofrecería siempre a ayudarles en cualquier cosa, ya sea para guardar las apariencias o el simple hecho de hacerles saber que no estaban solos, en particular a Lincoln, de él deseaba entendiera que de verdad contaba con su apoyo._

Éste era el recuerdo y pensamiento feliz más próximo al que podía concentrarse y aferrarse con todo su corazón mientras eso ocurría.

* * *

Clyde con cierto nerviosismo miraba a su alrededor sintiendo a Ronnie Anne prácticamente pegada a su lado. Nunca había sido gran devoto de los autos chocones o autos locos como algunos llamaban a la atracción que en ocasiones lo mareaba, por lo que su verdadero desafío en la misma, era sencillamente conducir esquivando al resto de los jugadores que de vez en cuando lo chocaban; para su mala suerte quien estaba al volante era su compañera de clases y no él. Ronnie Anne le dirigía de vez en cuando silenciosas miradas de disgusto que sólo provocaban más el nerviosismo del chico. No es que Clyde le cayese mal, sino porque había esperado que quien estuviera pegado a su costado fuese cierto muchacho peliblanco. Al jovencito de piel oscura la situación le parecía muy injusta, después de todo como su amada diría: además de estar literalmente "a su lado", estaba "de su lado". Ya podía imaginarse a Luan Loud reír.

Lincoln había sido el primero en subir, pero apenas iba a coger el volante, de un empujón Lynn lo hizo a un lado para poder conducir en su lugar. Cuando su hermano parecía apunto de recriminarle algo, ella triunfante le sonrió pegando su mejilla y restregándola contra la suya sin necesidad, pues aunque apretados, tenían el espacio suficiente para moverse un poco por su cuenta. Arqueando una ceja, Ronnie Anne quien se había dado la vuelta, miró detrás de ella con recelo el gesto. Dándose cuenta que era observada, Lynn le mostró la lengua.

—¿Qué demonios se trae esa loca conmigo, Clyde? —A esas alturas estaba convencida que el asunto era personal.

—A mí no me preguntes. Yo no sé nada —suspiró el chico cubriéndose la boca con la mano, como si ya estuviese dispuesto a vomitar con todo y que aún no empezaban—. ¿Te puedo pedir que cuando esto comience conduzcas con cuidado?

Lincoln se deshacía en ese momento del agarre de Lynn mirándola con severidad, su hermana resentida le daba un golpe en el hombro pequeño pero certero, molesto, el chico tras sobarse un poco se lo regresó para sorpresa de ella, fuera de lucir molesta, lo miró desafiante y sonriendo comenzó a forcejear con él. La latina bufó y miró a su lado a su remedo de acompañante. Sin duda con Lincoln se estaría divirtiendo mucho más.

—¡Todo mundo manos al volante!

Tras dar el aviso, el encargado comenzó a accionar los switchs de la caja de mandos y la atracción echó a andar. Ronnie Anne intentó relajarse y dejarlo pasar mientras el coche se movía aumentando gradualmente su velocidad. Ya buscaría la oportunidad más tarde de hablar con Lincoln, su hermana sencillamente no podía acapararlo todo para él. Una vez que comenzó, Lynn miró a Lincoln quien a disgusto observaba a Clyde y a Ronnie delante de ellos.

—Vamos, Lincoln. No me dirás que conmigo no la pasas mejor que con ella.

—"Ella" también es mi amiga, Lynn. ¿Era mucho pedir que me dejaras subir aquí con Ronnie Anne?

Por respuesta chasqueó la lengua.

—Trato de protegerte, ya te lo dije.

—No necesito que me protejas en esto. Ella y yo no estamos separados aún, estábamos juntos ahora.

—No es como si eso fuera a durar la gran cosa. A mí me tienes para toda la vida, Linc.

—Eso es precisamente por lo que prefiero pasar el poco tiempo que me queda con ella —de verdad lucía molesto—. Ella se irá luego, pero tú no te vas a ninguna parte, algo que me gustaría hicieras por el resto del día.

Lynn hubiera preferido que se limitara a relajarse y disfrutara con ella de la atracción, e incluso tal vez que le diera la anhelada respuesta a la pregunta que le hizo en los probadores de la tienda deportiva, ¿querría regresar las cosas a como estaban entre los dos antes que saliera con Francisco? Tal vez con eso, pudieran a la larga dar un paso más. Seguía pensando mucho en eso. Si antes buscaba excusas para que esto no sucediera, cada vez eran más débiles a comparación a las que la animaban a continuar avanzando. Pensó que su relación entre los dos no hubiera cambiado mucho si solamente fueran ambos. Ronnie Anne había tenido que aparecer en el momento donde ella finalmente se había dado cuenta de lo que quería, ese algo por otra parte estaba sentado a su lado pensando en la otra. Tonta Lori por animarlos a salir, tonto Bobby por traerla, pero sobre todo, tonta Ronnie Anne por aparecer. No. Tonta ella por haber dudado días atrás al intentar alejar a Lincoln. Si lo quería de regreso, tenía que hacer algo y esta vez no cometería el error de dudar.

—Está bien, quita esa cara. ¡Tú ganas!

—¿De qué hablas?

—Si te gusta más esa niña boba que yo, ¡pues ve con ella!

—¿Qué si me gusta más que…?

Antes de poder terminar la frase, Lynn había dirigido el carrito en el que estaban montados de lleno a la parte trasera donde se encontraban los amigos de Lincoln, el golpe fue tan brusco que adelante ambos sorprendidos saltaron en sus asientos. Clyde se quejó y palpó el cuello, Ronnie Ane que hasta entonces se estaba entreteniendo para incomodidad de Clyde chocando un poco y esquivando a los carros de enfrente, se giró sorprendida mirando a la hermana de Lincoln encogerse de hombros mostrándole una expresión de "Ups, ¿te dí? No me di cuenta que eran ustedes". Frunciendo la mirada, se volvió para dejarlo pasar y continuar buscando alejarse lo más posible de ellos, cuando un segundo golpe desde atrás la hizo perder el control del volante. Justo estaba saliendo de su desorientación, cuando un tercer impacto volvió a distraerla. Clyde se sujetó la cabeza con ambas manos. Detrás de ellos, Lincoln forcejeaba con su hermana por el volante sorprendido por lo que estaba haciendo.

—¡Ya déjalos en paz!

—¡Déjame que yo conduzco!

—¿Enloqueciste mujer? ¡Los estás golpeando!

—¿Sabes que los coches locos consisten en chocar los carros entre sí? ¡Pues es lo que hago! —Un coche los acababa de golpear, pero la mirada de Lynn continuaba únicamente en el que tenía enfrente de ella.

—¡Hay como treinta y sólo estás concentrándote en el de ellos!

—¡Pues qué mala suerte que se les ocurriese meterse en mi camino!

Tras el último embiste habían quedado cerca de la orilla de la pista, por lo que Ronnie Anne batallaba para girar el volante y salir de ahí. Finalmente logró liberarse, pero sólo gracias a que el siguiente golpe de los Loud por el costado hizo que el coche por si solo botara y se liberara, se sentiría agradecida de no ser porque el impacto lo recibió de su lado, así que agitada apretó los dientes. Si Lynn Loud quería jugar rudo, le daría el gusto entonces.

—Clyde, sostente fuerte.

El chico no tuvo oportunidad de decir ni pío, cuando ella esquivó el siguiente golpe de la chica haciéndose de lado para echarse de reversa y golpear el coche por el lado de Lincoln. Sorprendido, el peliblanco alcanzando a tener por unos momentos a su amiga a su izquierda, la observó, aunque ella concentrada en Lynn apenas y lo notó. A la deportista no pareció gustarle que ella en particular fuera la que la golpeara.

—¡Ya me quiero bajar!

La súplica de Clyde quedó ahogada, pues Ronnie Anne volvió a arremeter contra Lynn haciendo que su coche girara sobre la pista golpeando a varias personas como si se tratara de un balín de pinball. Cuando logró detenerse con un Lincoln asustado tanto como asombrado por la proeza de su amiga, con terror miró a Lynn furiosa apretar con tanta fuerza el volante como si pretendiese arrancarlo. El chico supo que sería imposible razonar con ella, por lo que no se tomó siquiera la molestia de intentarlo, sólo con resignación notó como Clyde parecía intentar razonar algo Ronnie Anne sin que ella le hiciera caso por estar concentrada en ellos. Cuando Lynn volvió a dirigir el coche contra ellos, lo único que el chico del plan pudo hacer fue esperar a que la duración del juego terminara pronto.

* * *

Lori y Bobby atravesaban lentamente y sin prisa el túnel del amor sobre la decorada lancha. La jovencita iba recargada sobre su pecho mientras él la abrazaba. Era difícil saber quién de los dos se sentía más dichoso en aquel momento.

—¿Y si pasas el resto del verano aquí, Bubbuosito?

—Bebé, que más quisiera, pero le di mi palabra a mi tío de volver a encargarme de _La bodega_ tan pronto regrese. ¿Puedes entenderlo?

Lori suspiró. No podía acaparar a su novio sólo para ella por mucho que lo quisiera.

—Con lo estresada que he estado con los exámenes de admisión y el papeleo, nunca pensé en decir esto, pero literalmente deseo tanto que la Universidad comience ya para estar contigo.

Bobby la estrechó con más fuerza.

—Yo también, bebé.

El paseo terminó y tras recibir una segunda advertencia del encargado para que dejaran de demorarse y se salieran de una buena vez, le hicieron caso. Había sido divertido. El chico con caballerosidad la ayudó a bajar. Una vez en tierra, el joven Santiago le sugirió que fueran por un helado, o tal vez un algodón de azúcar antes de subir a la rueda de la fortuna, Lori se sentía incómoda aunque su novio no parecía entender por qué.

—¿Te importaría que fuéramos por Leni? Sigo pensando en ella con esa odiosa mujer del bazar.

—Descuida, puedo entenderlo. Vamos, pero esta voz yo conduzco. ¡Oh! ¿Qué está sucediendo ahí?

La chica dirigió la mirada hacia donde él señalaba. Muchas personas de pronto parecían tener un inusual interés por la atracción de los coches locos, donde la gente estaba arremolinada y no precisamente en la fila de la taquilla o el acceso, sino alrededor con celulares en mano grabando y cuchicheando con excitación. Un hombre de camisa blanca con un gafete de seguridad apareció corriendo hacia la multitud, por lo que olvidándose por el momento de Leni, la pareja corrió hacia la atracción contagiados por la curiosidad.

Al llegar, Lori pudo sentir que caería de espaldas por la impresión que se llevó, pero logró dominarse a sabiendas que Bobby no podría sujetarla pues probablemente compartía el sentimiento. Casi todos los coches de la atracción estaban arrinconados en los extremos, con sus ocupantes confundidos o asustados, mientras toda la pista era dominada por dos vehículos. En uno estaban los hermanos de Lori, mientras en el otro se encontraba la hermanita de Bobby junto a Clyde. Ambos coches entre sí retrocedían sólo para embestirse mutuamente con violencia, o forcejear pegados de costado por tomar el paso. La mitad del cuerpo de Clyde prácticamente colgaba de espaldas sobre el borde trasero del vehículo, mientras el coche de los Loud se movía erráticamente debido a que Lincoln desesperado trataba de quitarle el control del volante a una iracunda Lynn.

—¡Apaga el maldito aparato ahora! ¡Inútil!

El joven, no tan mayor como Lori o Bobby, que controlaba los mandos de la atracción y había permanecido embobado como el resto por lo que sucedía en la pista, salió de su aturdimiento apresurándose a bajar todos los interruptores que mandaban la energía al juego y a los coches tras recibir la orden de su superior, justo en el momento en que tras el último embiste, tanto Ronnie como Lynn casi salían disparadas de sus coches.

Al minuto siguiente, el encargado amenazó a Clyde y a Lincoln para que se marcharan de una buena vez, sin embargo en lugar de obedecer lo siguieron, pues de cada mano con brusquedad el tipo sujetaba a Lynn y a Ronnie Anne dispuesto a llevárselas a la cabina de seguridad donde telefonearía a sus padres.

—¡Ustedes dos están en serios problemas, jovencitas!

—¡Espere! —apareció Lori con Bobby tras él—. Nosotros respondemos por ellas, por todos. Esas dos son nuestras hermanas.

Clyde sorprendido por ver a Lori, entró en pánico y quedó paralizado, por distintos motivos algo semejante sintieron los demás al verla, aunque sus reacciones fueron diferentes. El sujeto se las entregó tras hacerles una última advertencia, entonces se retiró para regresar y reprender al tipo de los autos locos por no haber actuado a tiempo.

—¡Qué pasó aquí! —exigió saber Bobby junto con Lori—. Nini, ¿estuviste peleándote de nuevo?

—No, ¡pero dame tiempo y lo haré de verdad!

Que su hermano estuviera presente no parecía amedrentarla ni un poco, por su parte Lynn respondió al desafío acercándose sin temor.

—¿Qué pasa Santiago? ¿Quieres un pedazo de mí? ¡Pues ven que aquí estoy!

Lincoln sujetó por detrás a su hermana tomándola por debajo de los brazos, mientras Bobby sostenía por la cintura a Ronnie Anne cargándola para alejarla de la joven Loud.

—¡Lynn Loud Junior! ¡Literalmente estás desquiciada! ¿Qué se traen ustedes dos?

—¡Ella empezó! —se le adelantó Ronnie Anne—. ¡En los coches locos! ¡En el centro comercial! ¡En el arcade! ¡Está loca como una cabra!

—¡Cállate Santiago o te callaré yo misma!

Furioso, Lincoln soltó a su hermana perdiéndole el miedo. Quizá el coraje era contagioso pues este pudo predominar más en él antes que lo demás.

—¡Por lo que más quieres detente de una vez! ¡Tú empezaste esto, Lynn! ¡Ronnie Anne no te estaba haciendo nada hasta que tú la provocaste!

—¡Ella me provocó primero!

—¡Exactamente cómo se supone es que te provoqué primero! —gritó la niña indignada.

—¡Saliste con mi hermano!

Lori se paró frente a su hermana dispuesta a darle una tunda si volvía a tener un arrebato así.

—¿Y a ti qué más te da que lo hiciera?

—¿No escuchaste? ¡Dije que Lincoln es mi hermano y no voy a dejar salga con cualquiera!

—¡No es asunto tuyo con quién salga! —le gritó Lincoln furioso— ¡Eres solamente mi hermana! ¡No eres mi novia!

De pronto los ánimos de Lynn cesaron, miró a Lincoln consternada, el seguía molesto y ninguna mirada especial conseguiría conmoverlo en ese momento. La niña susurró su nombre, pero él desvió la vista para ver avergonzado a Ronnie Anne. Esto molestó a Lynn quien de pronto con el corazón roto y lleno de frustración le lanzó un golpe en el pecho a Lincoln, pero al intentar darle otro, él de un manotazo apartó su puño regresándole el primer golpe en el hombro, de pronto entre ambos los golpes llovieron y ambos rodaron al suelo con Lori apresurándose a separarlos.

Ronnie logró desasirse de Bobby y se apresuró a apartar del altercado a su amigo y ponerlo en pie, mientras Lori se ocupaba de quitarle de encima a Lynn.

—¡Vete al demonio, Loud!

La chica tomando la mano de Lincoln se echó a correr. Lori estaba por decirle algo a Lynn al darle prioridad cuando se sorprendió de ver lágrimas en los ojos de su hermana.

—Lynn, ¿qué es exactamente lo que te ocurre?

—Yo… sólo quiero que no… sufra… lo que pasó… esa vez… con Polly… quería —se dio cuenta que en realidad no tenía cabeza para inventarse excusas esta vez, sencillamente no iba a quedarse a perder el tiempo con ellos dejándolo pasar— ¡Déjame en paz!

También se levantó, pero a la vista de la pareja se marchó corriendo por el extremo opuesto a donde Lincoln y Ronnie se fueron.

—Lori, ¿sabes qué ocurre entre tu hermana y la mía?

Ella suspiró con dolor comprendiendo lo que sucedía tras lo poco que Lynn le soltó.

—Hace unas semanas Lincoln intentó salir o algo parecido con una de las amigas de Lynn. Todo iba bien hasta que Luna, Luan y Lucy intervinieron y lo echaron a perder todo entre ellos. No sé que tanto le afectó esto a Lincoln, por lo que Lynn de pronto se volvió literalmente muy sobreprotectora con él, me refiero a más de lo que ya lo era. Esos dos siempre han estado más unidos que el resto de nosotras, aunque últimamente exageran al punto que literalmente por momentos parecen… —el pensamiento resultó tan ridículo que lo desechó al momento— descuida, no justifico lo que Lynn le hizo a Ronnie, hablaré con ella muy seriamente más tarde.

Bobby asintió con seriedad pensando en hacer lo mismo también en casa con su hermana, sólo esperaba que Lincoln antes que él consiguiera tranquilizarla lo suficiente.

—Clyde, ¿te encuentras bien?

Feliz porque el amor de su vida mostrara preocupación por él, tuvo una hemorragia nasal que la obligó a retroceder. Cuando terminara, el chico se propuso ir a buscar a sus amigos.

* * *

—Ronnie Anne, de verdad lamento mucho lo que mi hermana te hizo.

—No tienes por qué disculparte por ella, bobo —le decía mientras examinaba los golpes que le hizo Lynn, se habían marchado muy cerca a uno de los accesos del parque de diversiones menos concurrido por estar ubicado cerca de los contenedores de basura y los baños portátiles, ahí podrían tener cierta privacidad—. Tú no hiciste nada para que te pegara. Siento que te lo diga, pero Lynn no me simpatiza.

—Puedo entenderlo. Descuida.

—Entiendo que tenga celos de hermana, pero esto es pasarse.

—¡Lo sé! ¡Ni siquiera salimos juntos como para que se comporte de esa manera!

La latina se sonrojó y de pronto Lincoln se sorprendió al ver en ella a una pequeña niña abochornada ordinaria, muy distinta a la chica con la que se enfrentó en los autos locos tan agresiva como Lynn.

—¿Eso sería tan malo? ¿Qué saliéramos los dos juntos? Me refiero más allá de lo que a tu hermana pueda parecerle.

Lincoln se sonrojó. Ronnie Anne jugaba con sus dedos nerviosa. Había esperado a que Lincoln hiciera algún avance durante estos días, pero el tiempo que le quedaba en Royal Woods se terminaba, pronto regresaría a casa y por culpa de Lynn sintió que el paso lo debía dar ella o sencillamente ninguno lo daría.

Ambos ignoraban que Lynn sólo se había separado de ellos para que ni Lori o Bobby buscaran intervenir de nuevo dando por sentado que se había marchado. La deportista había rodeado parte del parque y con la mirada buscaba a su hermano para terminar de saldar cuentas con la chica Santiago, dispuesta a llegar a los golpes de ser necesario. Esta vez la culpaba ahora por ser la causante de que Lincoln se peleara con ella llegando a los puños, siendo no los golpes sino la acusación lo que más la lastimó.

Finalmente dio con ellos, a tiempo para escuchar a Ronnie Anne hacerle esas preguntas donde eran tan obvio incluso para Lincoln que estaba declarándosele.

—Ronnie… yo… cielos. No pensé que… no sé qué pensar.

—Tú, ¿nunca pensaste en lo mismo sobre nosotros alguna vez?

Los acontecimientos del día habían sido bastante accidentados tras escapar por completo de su control, éste era el único instante donde finalmente alguien parecía estar atento a lo que tuviera que decir.

—Ronnie, tú también me gustas mucho.

Con cierta emoción y timidez, la chica lo tomó de las manos, se acercó a él, pero antes de poder besarlo, antes que Lynn les diera alcance furiosa para evitarlo, Lincoln continuó hablando.

—Pero también me gusta alguien más.

Sin que notaran que prácticamente ya estaba ahí, Lynn logró frenarse en seco tras escucharlo, igual que Ronnie quien sorprendida había retrocedido un poco.

—¿De quién se trata?

Por un momento pensó en responderle "Polly Pain" pues ya antes había servido como una buena excusa, pero lo último que necesitaba era agregarle otro problema a aquella chica en el caso que Ronnie Anne le diese por querer conocerla.

—No importa. El punto es que no sería justo para ti que tú y yo… ya sabes, mientras también me gusta otra persona. No es correcto. Además, ya sabes. Vas a irte. Esto funcionará para Lori y Bobby pues volverán a verse, nosotros sólo podríamos hacerlo por el video chat y no soy de los que creen que es lo mismo.

Ronnie Anne tampoco era de las que lo creía. Disfrutaba hablar de vez en cuando con Lincoln por la computadora, más siempre se quedaba con una sensación vacía de no poder estar con él en el mismo sitio realmente. Aunque tenía curiosidad por saber quién era ella, decidió no preguntar más, salvo un único detalle.

—Esa chica, ¿te gusta más que yo?

Lincoln guardó silencio un momento, pasaron unos segundos antes que ella se diera cuenta que no le iba a contestar. Está bien, no necesitaba hacerlo para entender cuál era la respuesta.

—¿Podemos seguir siendo amigos?

La verdad es que a pesar de todo le tenía bastante aprecio, era un chico divertido que pese a ser un bobo, le había podido seguir siempre el ritmo. Las cosas estaban lejos de haber ocurrido a como había imaginado sucederían, pero al menos se había quitado una espina de duda sobre a dónde podrían llegar. Además, tal vez, un día quizá regresara a Royal Woods y quién sabe, siempre había la posibilidad que Lincoln entonces estuviera disponible.

Ambos se abrazaron estrechamente, Ronnie Anne se obligó a ser lo suficiente madura y no volver a llorar como ocurrió cuando se reencontró con su querido amigo, pero fue imposible que un par de lágrimas no se le escaparan.

—Esa chica es afortunada. Espero sepa cuidarte bien.

Lincoln no dijo nada, sólo continuó abrazándola. Cuando se separaron, a sabiendas que posiblemente Bobby también la reprendería, se despidió de Lincoln. Pese a ser rechazada, se sentía en cierta manera bien, al menos no podía culpar de eso a Lynn.

—Nos olemos luego, Lincoln.

El peliblanco le sonrió mientras la veía marcharse en busca de su hermano. Suspirando, Lincoln se dio la vuelta encontrándose con Lynn quien lo miraba con temor y sorpresa. Dado que seguía molesto con ella, la ignoró arrugando el ceño y siguiendo su camino pasando a su lado, más sin embargo ella no pareció captar el mensaje pues se interpuso en su camino.

—¿Es cierto lo que le dijiste, Lincoln? ¿Te gusta alguien más que ella? ¿Acaso esa chica… soy yo?

* * *

Tras haberse repuesto de su encuentro con Lori y haber vaciado el estómago en un bote de basura, Clyde rechazó el ofrecimiento de Bobby de que lo llevaran para ir a buscar a Lincoln, siendo Ronnie Anne con quien se encontró en el camino momentos después.

—Hola Clyde.

—¡Ronnie Anne! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ocurrió?

La niña suspiró con cansancio.

—Nada. Ya todo terminó. Fue divertido de cierta manera, Clyde. Me marcho. Cuídate.

—¡No, espera! ¿Es que ya terminaste tu cita con Lincoln?

—Clyde, esto no fue una cita. Además, ya sé que a Lincoln le gusta otra. ¿Es que no lo sabías?

El chico fiel a la discreción por su mejor amigo se mordió la lengua. ¿De verdad eso le había dicho Lincoln? El asunto era más grave de lo que imaginó.

—Pues que sorpresa. Pero ustedes se ven tan bien juntos. ¿Es que no piensan darse alguna oportunidad?

—Clyde, no voy a forzar a Lincoln a que sea mi novio o a que deje lo que tenga con esa otra chica.

—¡Él no tiene nada! Esa otra chica… quien quiera que sea… quizá no llegue a nada con él. ¿De verdad te piensas rendir así de fácil?

—No es que me rinda, sencillamente lo que no se puede dar, pues no se puede dar y ya. También está la cuestión de la distancia. ¿Creí que ese motivo fue lo que te molestó la primera vez que me marché? ¿Crees que no me enteré que los nerds y tú intentaron hacer un plan para que Lincoln "superara lo mío" buscando que saliera con otras chicas?

Tragó saliva al no esperar que estuviera al tanto de eso. De verdad Lincoln debía de apreciarla lo suficiente para confiar tanto en ella.

—Esto es muy diferente. Tú —"eres una mejor y más sana opción" quiso decir— eres tú, ya sabes, complementas muy bien a Lincoln, eso es lo que creo.

La chica sopesó las palabras, realmente le agradaron. No quería arruinarle la vida a Lincoln inmiscuyéndose en su vida amorosa, para eso tenía a la demente de su hermana Lynn, sin embargo pensaba que a su despedida le faltó algo. Sólo tal vez, quizá un beso de despedida hiciera cambiar de parecer a Lincoln, si no funcionaba, por lo menos se llevaría de él un bonito recuerdo.

—Una última oportunidad —le señaló a Clyde antes de darse la vuelta y regresar por donde vino.

Clyde con una sonrisa triunfal fue detrás de ella decidido a no perdérselo. Estaba convencido que Lynn finalmente había perdido.

* * *

Lincoln no le dio una respuesta, sencillamente continuó caminando, pero Lynn era tan testaruda que por supuesto insistió sujetándole de la muñeca para detenerlo, cosa que le molestó.

—¡Suéltame ya, quieres!

—¡No hasta que me contestes si soy yo la chica que te gusta más que Ronnie Anne!

—Eso ya no importa Lynn. Ronnie Anne era la única que me importaba en este día, pero tuviste que venir y fastidiarlo todo. ¿Es que no te bastó que tú y yo nos peleáramos delante de Lori, Bobby y ella?

—¡Lo siento! Me enojé porque pensé que ya no me querías. Que la querías más a ella y a mí nada.

—Eres mi familia, Lynn. Ni siquiera por esto podría dejar de quererte como a las otras.

—¡No me refiero al cariño de hermanos! Lincoln, ¿qué es lo que sientes exactamente por mí?

El chico tiró de su cabello con frustración.

—¡No importa, no importa! ¡Somos hermanos! ¡Tú misma no dejabas antes de señalármelo! Al menos créeme cuando te digo que definitivamente sé que no quieres escuchar lo que estoy sintiendo por ti en este preciso momento.

—¡Sí! Puedo ver que estás furioso conmigo, pero fuera de eso, ¿por qué rechazaste a esa chica si antes te gustaba tanto? ¿Cambio algo? ¿Fui yo? ¿Te gusto más que ella de otra forma?

—¡Eso qué te importa!

Ella se acercó y lo tomó por los hombros escupiéndole la respuesta a la cara.

—¡Me importa porque me gustas mucho! ¡Por eso ya no quise salir con Francisco ni con nadie! ¡Porque tú me gustas, Lincoln! Dime, ¿a quién te referías con Ronnie Anne hace unos momentos? Si te gustaba alguien más, ¿por qué saliste con ella para empezar?

—¡Por qué es mi amiga a pesar de todo, tonta! ¡No tenías por qué atacarla de esa manera! ¡Lo único que hiciste fue arruinar mi día con ella! ¡Arruinar que tú la conocieras verdaderamente! ¡Todo por tus estúpidos celos! Sí, saliste con Francisco, pero aunque fui un patético que terminó llorando en el rincón de su cuarto porque se sentía mal, nunca me pasó por la cabeza hacer las tonterías que hiciste arruinando tu salida, ¡Aun cuando quizá yo si tenía motivos al preocuparme que la chica que me gusta estaba teniendo una cita de verdad con otro!

Lincoln se detuvo para tomar aire, había hablado muy aprisa y se había quedado sin aliento. Lynn consternada al saber que lastimó a ese grado a Lincoln debido a su plan inicial con su compañero, se sintió terrible por sus acciones, sin embargo detrás de todo eso había algo más que opacaba el arrebato de su hermano, lo más importante de todo.

—Soy yo… de verdad soy yo.

—Sí —musitó con las manos sobre el rostro dándose por vencido—. Eres tú, Lynn.

—¡De verdad soy yo! —inevitablemente sonrió—. Ya gané, ¡Yo gané! ¡Me escogiste a mí!

Su optimismo murió cuando Lincoln descubrió su rostro observándola furioso e incrédulo por su reacción.

—¿De verdad estás diciendo que ganaste? ¿De esto realmente se trataba, Lynn? ¿Qué podías competir con Ronnie Anne por mí? ¿De verdad te gusto? ¿No es sólo que te imaginaras que ella estaba jugando a las competencias a ver quién apartaba a la otra primero?

—¡No! —Ahora si estaba asustada— ¡Te juro que no es eso! Es sólo que… te tengo. De verdad no pensaba que tú y yo tal vez podríamos… ya sabes. Yo pues… gané.

Lincoln ahogó un grito con sus manos. Su rostro estaba enrojeciendo de coraje. Con duda, Lynn se acercó, pero apenas con su mano tomó su hombro, este se volvió contra ella furioso amedrentándola como hace mucho no lo hacía.

—¡Sí, está bien! ¡Ganaste!¡Ganaste que casi nos expulsaran del parque! ¡Ganaste poder darme una paliza sólo porque quería proteger a la niña a la que atacaste sin alguna razón lógica! ¡Ganaste el haber arruinado mi día con mis mejores amigos! ¡Ganaste que Ronnie y Bobby te consideren una chiflada! ¡Ganaste serios problemas con Lori! ¡Ganaste que por este día esté tan enfadado contigo que me está costando trabajo comprender por qué te escogí a ti! —tomó aire antes de continuar— y finalmente… ¡Ganaste que te declarara mis sentimientos hacia ti de la peor forma posible! ¿Contenta? ¡Muchas felicidades! ¡Rechacé a una buena chica por ti! ¡Rechacé a mi mejor amiga por mi propia hermana! ¡Esa es la verdad! ¡Me gustas mucho Lynn! ¡Ahora por lo que más quieras, déjame sólo de una buena vez!

Paralizada, Lynn comenzó a lagrimear. Lincoln le había pedido una cita y lo había rechazado, saliendo con otro para evitarlo. Al final se podría decir que tuvo una cita con su hermano y la había pasado de maravilla. Si sólo le hubiera dado su espacio con Ronnie Anne en lugar de ser tan insegura; si hubiera confiado más en él, igualmente hubiese conseguido la victoria. Lincoln se alejaba. ¿Es que la odiaba de verdad? ¿Había dejado de quererla por esto? ¡No! A pesar de todo dijo que la había escogido, sin importar que tan molesto estuviera con ella en ese momento. ¡No podía dejarlo así!

—¡Lincoln! ¡Aguarda!

Esperando no arrepentirse, se dio la vuelta. Lynn se le echó encima sujetando su cara para besarlo. Él intentó forcejear, no quería hacerlo, pero ella era más fuerte y pese a sus intentos desesperados por apartarse de ella, el oponer resistencia no le resultaba. Ella con violencia le enterraba los dedos en la cabeza mientras lo obligaba con su boca a abrir la suya. Para Lynn él le pertenecía, era su premio, tenía el derecho de reclamarlo, de hacerlo suyo, de…

—¡Hmmm!

Finalmente lo soltó llevándose una mano a la boca sorprendida. Lincoln escupió rabioso al suelo una mezcla de saliva con un ligero rastro de sangre. Lynn más que molesta, continuaba llorando y gimiendo asustada por lo que había hecho. Ni siquiera cuando ella le hizo lo mismo hace tiempo lo había hecho tan fuerte.

—¡Me mofdiste! ¡Lincod me mofdiste la legua!

—Sí, ya te confesé que eres tú la chica que de verdad me gusta. ¡Pero es que no te puedes dar cuenta que este no es el momento para hacer esto! ¡Hablaba en serio cuando dije que quiero que me dejes solo, Lynn! De una vez te lo advierto, no quiero verte por el resto del día, así que esta vez ni intentes que en la noche durmamos juntos de nuevo.

Se dio la vuelta y la expresión de coraje de Lincoln se transformó en sorpresa. Clyde y Ronnie Anne impresionados estaban mirándolos. El mejor amigo del peliblanco corrió al bote de basura más próximo para volver a vomitar. Cuando Lincoln se acercó a Ronnie Anne, ella retrocedió asustada de él por primera vez.

—Ro… Ronnie…

—¡Aléjate de mí, asqueroso! ¡Los dos son unos…!

Un extraño escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo le impidió continuar, se echó a correr y temiendo lo peor Lincoln fue detrás de ella.

Ronnie siguió huyendo de ellos sin poder borrar de su cabeza la escena de Lynn forzando a su hermano a besarla en la boca, este declarando que era ella la chica que le gustaba, finalizando al advertirle que no dormirían juntos… ¿de nuevo? ¡Qué demonios significaba eso! ¡Qué clase de enferma relación tenían esos dos!

Lincoln finalmente logró darle alcance. Iba a decirle algo, obviamente ambos estaban alterados. Ronnie Anne estaba tan consternada como él, podía sentir la decepción que ella se llevaba por su culpa. Trató con un intento más.

—Ronnie Anne, podríamos…

—¡No! ¡No vuelvas a hablarme nunca más! ¡No quiero que me digas nada! Arregla lo que tengas con tu hermana, asqueroso. Pero no cuentes conmigo en ello. Definitivamente no quiero involucrarme en tus problemas, porque lo que tienes es eso, ¡un serio problema aquí arriba! —gritó esto picándose a un lado de la cabeza con un dedo— ¡El día que alguien se entere, más les vale no delatarme y decir que estaba al tanto de sus porquerías!

Aunque sabía que debía sentirse mejor al saber que ella no los delataría, su intranquilidad se mantuvo.

—Mira… entiendo que estés molesta y eso, pero…

Ella lo abofeteó pudiendo finalmente liberar lo que sentía. Lincoln no hizo nada salvo recibir el golpe resignado a que se lo había buscado.

—¡Es tu hermana! ¿Te das cuenta de lo asqueroso que es que tengas algo así con una de tus propias hermanas?

Al principio no respondió nada. Ronnie Anne con dificultad estaba recuperando el aliento, cuando repentinamente le dijo algo.

—Lo sé. De verdad lo sé, pero las cosas son así. A pesar de todo… es Lynn

Ella lo miró con intensidad, preguntándose qué era lo que había visto en él para empezar, le costaba de pronto trabajo recordarlo.

Bobby y Lori aparecieron sintiéndose aliviados por encontrarlos.

—Nini, ¿a dónde se metieron?

—Estábamos aquí. Ya me voy.

—¿Ahora que ocurrió? —preguntó Lori al notarlos tan alterados—. ¿Paso algo entre ustedes?

—No, nada. Los veo luego

—Pero Nini…

—¡Nada, Bobby! ¡No pasó nada y no quiero hablar ya de eso!

Estaba tan molesta que nadie la detuvo esta vez cuando se marchó. Lori y Bobby miraron molestos ahora a Lincoln buscando una explicación, quien con nerviosismo carraspeó.

—Le dije que no quería que fuéramos novios —más al pensar que esto podría afectar la relación de Lori con Bobby, se apresuró a añadir—, ¡pero se lo dije de buena manera y que además podíamos seguir siendo amigos!

Había funcionado. Esta vez la relación de su hermana no se dañaría por su culpa, pero tanto ella como su novio entendieron el golpe bajo que se sentía al quedar como amigos solamente con la persona que te gusta. Lincoln resignado decidió irse a casa también, ni siquiera buscaría a Clyde para despedirse. La cabeza amenazaba una vez más con explotarle.

* * *

Lincoln fue a buscar a Ronnie Anne tras que está impresionada por la escena se echara a correr. Lynn no sabía qué hacer, pues cada acción que había tomado había resultado estar equivocada. Clyde visiblemente más recuperado la miró unos momentos cabeceando de lado a lado. Aunque no estaba de humor para escuchar al nerd, suspiró y con una mano lo alentó a que soltara la extensa letanía que seguramente se estaba guardando, al menos ayudaría a su hermano con uno de los dos problemas sintiendo la inflamación de su lengua ceder.

—Sódo dido… dilo y ya.

—Lo arruinaste, Lynn.

Eso fue breve, pero conciso, difícil de eludir. Con culpa, Lynn miró al chico al que tantas ganas había tenido también de darle una paliza.

—Lo sientdo, Clyde.

El chico no respondió a eso. Se dio la vuelta dispuesto a dejarla ahí para marcharse también a su casa sintiendo que había llegado al límite tras presenciar aquél beso, por no decir semejante confesión, cuando sorprendido notó a la jovencita que estaba sentada en el suelo recargada contra la reja, a un lado de los contenedores de basura, estrujando un vestido rojo entre las manos pegándolo contra su vientre.

Había estado presente todo el tiempo sin que la notaran desde la discusión entre Lincoln y Lynn. Su encuentro con ellos fue completamente fortuito. No llevaba sus habituales gafas negras sobre la cabeza, las marcas bajo sus irritados ojos indicaban que había estado llorando, su cabello estaba despeinado, su expresión era difícil de definir si estaba triste o molesta, tal vez ambas. Apenas y parpadeaba mirando al lugar donde ahora sólo se encontraba Lynn, pero donde antes había estado Lincoln con ella.

—Ah… Leni, ¿estás bien?

Brevemente centró su vista en Clyde, ella se puso de pie y con andares pesados pasó a su lado sonriéndole brevemente con gratitud. Lynn asustada se preguntó cómo su hermana interpretaría lo que ocurrió. Su problema ya no sólo se trataba de Clyde y Ronnie Anne, de pronto Leni estaba en la ecuación también, eso no lo había visto venir.

Se aproximó hasta quedar frente a ella, viéndose incluso más amenazante que la misma Lori o su madre.

—Le… Leni… yo… ¡Ah!

Lynn cayó al suelo de lado. El puñetazo que su hermana le había propinado a un lado del rostro se lo dio con tanta fuerza que no tenía nada que envidiarle. Clyde saltó en su sitio sorprendido por esta acción, recordando que tenía algo más que hacer se alejó del lugar, esto sin duda era más de lo que podía soportar.

La deportista gimió al intentar ponerse de pie sintiendo un hilillo de sangre correr por su nariz. Su mente era incapaz de procesar lo que acababa de ocurrir. ¿Leni realmente le había golpeado de aquella manera? ¿Realmente su hermana mayor a la que podía cargar, engañar y tomarle el pelo le había hecho ese daño? Quería defenderse, o por lo menos devolvérselo o mínimo reclamarle, pero la forma en que la miraba conseguía contenerla, ni siquiera se sentía capaz de ponerse de pie sin quitarse el presentimiento que quizá le daría otro de intentarlo.

—¿Por qué?

—Lo desilusionaste de nuevo. Volviste a hacer llorar y a lastimar a Lincoln otra vez. Una hermana no hace eso, tampoco una novia debería.

Notó entonces que las manos de su hermana temblaban, también que el vestido era el mismo que le había prestado y arreglado para salir con Francisco, el mismo que Lincoln había escogido.

Su hermana mayor se dio la vuelta, tal vez también caminaba de regreso a casa, era difícil saberlo. Lynn permaneció reflexionando sus acciones por largo tiempo antes de ponerse de pie y regresar a casa temerosa de las consecuencias que estas tendrían.

* * *

Desde el primer capítulo creo que es con este con el que he tenido más tranquilidad a la hora de escribir (irónicamente dado su temática), espero lo hayan disfrutado y les haya gustado (voy al rincón de mi estudio buscando expiación). Oh, Leni. Sí, esto arrancó con la escena que descarté del capítulo seis (la descartada del capítulo pasado se las quedo a deber). Un gran saludo a todos y a cada uno de ustedes, mi querido y estimado público. En especial a:

 **ElTipoJoven** espero no haberlas desvanecido con el final de este capítulo.

 **El caballero de las antorchas** no era Clyde a quien le tocaba arruinarlo. Heridos hubo a final de cuentas.

 **El lobo solitario** saludos. De momento terminaron así las cosas, tan calientes como empezaron.

 **KamenDoctor** cierto episodio al que el título hace referencia, me dio rienda suelta a descararme con la personalidad de Lynn. Lo de las marcas ya se verá, quizá sean más emocionales que físicas.

 **Transgresor3003** esa canción se me hacía tierna y un tanto empalagosa cuando la escuchaba hace años, pero adorable.

 **Jakobs-Snipper** al final supongo que nadie salió contento tras esta experiencia. A Lucy todavía le quedan sus momentos de "incomodidad" con Lincoln, que no falta mucho para que se vuelvan a dar. Espero la intervención de Leni haya ¿quedado bien? Ya me veo venir lo que opinarán todos al respecto, estoy listo para la tormenta.

 **Ntian** Lincoln le es fiel a Lynn a pesar de todo, lo que ella ha hecho no lo hace quererla menos, sólo lo hace lamentablemente decepcionarse bastante por su comportamiento tanto con él como con sus amigos. Al final todos salieron heridos, incluso Clyde o al menos parte de su cordura (es la necesaria voz de la razón sin quitar el hecho que es una lata de escuchar, je), pudo ser peor de no ser porque Ronnie fue prudente, a pesar de sobrarle motivos para cantar. Nunca concilié que ella "se diera cuenta o sospechara" pero conforme escribía, me pareció que lo correcto para esta chica era que al menos tuviera una explicación o idea sobre lo que estaba sucediendo. Sobre Leni, de verdad es cierto lo complicada que es a pesar de su sencillez, en especial por cómo va a actuar ahora, esto fue sólo la punta del iceberg.

 **Sgtrinidad9** no estoy seguro si es algo canónico, quizá no he prestado mucha atención, es sólo que en muchos fics he visto que nuestro protagonista firma como "Lincoln Marie Loud", o no sé si es alguna confusión, pues el único personaje que he sabido que tiene un segundo nombre (cortesía del primer April fools Days) es Lisa "¿Marie?" Loud. Raro. Parece que no le permití buena popularidad a Clyde con el capítulo pasado, aunque como bien dices, tiene sus razones (imagino que por este lo van a querer linchar). Al final Leni intervino, pero imagino no del modo que muchos esperaban. Gracias por los ánimos, que la temporada ya bajó con el regreso de todo mundo a clases y a sus trabajos.

 **Lobo Hibiky** entiendo tu frustración con Lynn, lo de Lincoln me sorprendió, aunque como mencioné, Lynn es posible que no hubiera obedecido de haberle pedido que se marchara, si por otro lado Ronnie lo hubiera hecho, Lynn ganaba, Lincoln decidió estar al lado de su amiga para protegerla tanto a ella como a Clyde (algo en lo que al final se puede decir que fracasó). Espero su reacción lo haya revindicado un poco en parte, pues aunque su elección está hecha, no pareció tomarla con tanto entusiasmo como había deseado (¡estos perros sentimientos!). Descuida, Leni también ha cambiado sus prioridades por lo que no regresará con aquella mujer a trabajar, cosas peores pueden ocurrir y son más relevantes de lo que uno imagina.

 **Imperialwar1234** créeme, no pienso poner SantiCest ni aquí ni en ninguna historia a futuro, sencillamente a Lynn se le ocurrió la idea al intentar pensar si no era la única chica en el mundo que tenía esa clase de sentimientos (que a veces "el león cree que todos son de su condición", versa un dicho de mi tierra). Al final Clyde le tocó un poco del caos, aunque no tanto. Suerte a ti y al resto con dar con la próxima candidata de las hermanas a enterarse del secreto.

 **Julex93** en realidad Lynn estaba ahí porque sabía que ellos estarían ahí, de verdad estaba espiándolos desde un inicio, no fue una casualidad como ocurrió con Lincoln. Y finalmente todos se juntaron para armarla en grande gracias a Lynn. Espero haberte sorprendido con el final de este miniarco. Lo de Leni… uy, con ella no aclararé nada y dejaré que saquen sus propias conclusiones al respecto. Queda a interpretación personal.

 **Grey** lo del capítulo anterior apenas y fue una probada, aquí es donde la deportista se fue de lleno contra Ronnie, aunque al final recibió también su escarmiento, que su hermano en algún punto iba a terminar hartándose de su actitud. Los dejé con muchas cosas por resolver entre ambos, ¿pero qué relación es sencilla? Por no decir que ésta tiene muchos plus para complicarse, encabezando la lista su parentesco y sólo seguido de su familia. Las decisiones ya están tomadas, pero tendrán que trabajar en las mismas si quieren que ir por buen camino a partir de ahora (especialmente por parte de Lynn). ¿Respondí por completo tu pregunta durante el capítulo? Si no es así, espero hacerlo a la larga.

 **Sir Crocodile222** lo lamento, pues al final el plan de Lincoln explotó y afectó a todos por igual, pero créeme no es eso lo que más lamento haber hecho dentro de esta historia. No te preocupes por la mujer del bazar que explotaba a Leni, nuestra querida personaje ni siquiera pensará en ello, eso no significa que pueden estar tranquilos al respecto.

 **¿Guest?** ¡Felicidades y muchos días de estos! Espero hayas pasado un gran cumpleaños (¿me guardaste un trozo de tarta?).

 **Neverdie** ¿te refieres a Lynn? Tanto como llamarla Yandere en el sentido estricto de la palabra, pues creo que no tanto, aunque poco le faltó parea ganarse la definición. En cuanto a Lucy, no falta mucho para mostrarles en qué derivarán sus acciones.

 **Penguin Arrow** y ésta fue la confrontación Lynn vs Ronnie Anne, aunque no llegó a los golpes como tal (entre ellas dos, me refiero), igual hubo algo físico de por medio con otras partes. Espero les haya gustado lo que fue la interpretación de Leni sobre los sentimientos de sus hermanos, así como el cambio que dio al respecto. En efecto, tanto como el capítulo anterior como éste, fueron el preludio a algo más grande, ya verán. Me gustan tus predicciones. Ya también quería trío, je.

 **Maestro Jedi** cierto, Lucy y Ronnie Anne tienen muchas cosas en común, como bien dijo Clyde: nuestro protagonista sabe escogerlas (¿masoquismo inconsciente?). Sobre la agenda de Lucy, ésta pronto le hará un recordatorio para actuar (guiño). Gracias por seguirme.

 **Manu** deberías intentarlo. Es divertido hacerlo sin importar lo que te salga, que así se aprende con la práctica.

 **Ka Uve** muchas gracias por comentar y compartir tus impresiones, espero te siga agradando la historia. Vaya que se armó la de Troya. Saludos. (Sip, hay fantasma en mi trabajo, pero con el tiempo uno se acostumbra a ellos, je).


	11. Las visitantes de alcoba

Dedicado a **Julex93** ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Gracias por compartirnos tu magnífico arte **.** Muchos días de estos, compañero. La edad no son sólo más años, sino también más y nuevas experiencias.

* * *

 **Capítulo 11**

 **Las visitantes de alcoba**

Lori y Bobby dadas las circunstancias, con pesar tuvieron que suspender su cita para atender a su familia. Bobby quería saber por qué su hermana parecía tan molesta, pero esta sencillamente se negaría a hablar de lo sucedido encerrándose en su vieja habitación tras llegar. En ese estado, el joven sabía que no podría hacer otra cosa que no fuese armarse de paciencia y esperar a que el coraje se le pasara por su propia cuenta. Tal vez cuando estuviera más calmada podrían hablar de lo sucedido.

Los padres de Clyde también habían notado algo extraño en su hijo tras su regreso. Tuvieron que darle un poco de té para animarlo. Cuando le preguntaron acerca de lo que había ocurrido, él los calmó diciendo que se había agitado un poco en el parque de atracciones, particularmente en los autos locos, agregando que lo que terminó por provocarle nauseas al bajar, fue encontrarse con Lori, también posteriormente ver a una pareja besarse de una forma verdaderamente repugnante. Aunque confundidos, no quisieron insistir mucho en el tema para permitirle que se le pasara pronto.

Lo peor a varias partes sucedió en la casa Loud.

Lincoln había sido el primero en llegar, con un semblante furioso había esquivado el caos habitual en su casa. Luan se acercó a él tras pasar la mañana escribiendo nuevos chistes y rutinas como de costumbre. Para ella no había nada mejor que buscar las primeras reacciones por los mismos.

—¡Lincoln, escucha este! Ejem. Knock, knock…

—No hay nadie.

Y la pasó de largo sin cambiar su severa expresión, lo que la dejó impresionada.

—¡Lincoln! Necesito un mayordomo para mi fiesta de té —anunció Lola poniéndosele en frente—. Y te daré el honor de…

—Me estás estorbando, quítate.

Sin esperar a que lo hiciera, siguió caminando, por lo que la niña se hizo a un lado para evitar que la empujara.

—¿Qué le ocurre a Lincoln? —preguntó su gemela cargando entre los brazos a su rana al haber visto lo que ocurrió.

Lisa apareció con un tubo de ensayo casi al momento en que su hermano llegaba a su habitación.

—Lincoln, neceshito que shoshtengash eshto mientrash…

Tan pronto le puso el tubo de ensayo en la mano, el peliblanco con furia lo arrojó por la ventana, enseguida entró a su habitación dando un portazo al mismo tiempo que afuera se escuchaba una pequeña explosión. Luna se asomó por su cuarto tras escuchar el escándalo.

—¿Qué mosco le picaría? ¿No se supone que estaba con Clyde y Ronnie Anne?

Desde el ducto de ventilación del pasillo, Lucy había escuchado y visto a su hermano antes que entrara a su habitación. Interrumpió el hilo de sus oscuros pensamientos para sus poemas, preguntándose de pronto dónde estaba Lynn.

La respuesta no tardaría en darse más tarde, cuando Lori regresó minutos después a casa visiblemente molesta y preguntando sin demora a sus padres y hermanas si Lynn o Lincoln habían regresado. Sus padres intranquilos por su actitud le preguntaron qué había ocurrido, algo a lo que Lori respondió es lo que quería averiguar. Tan pronto se disponía a subir al cuarto de Lincoln a buscarlo, en ese momento llegó Lynn, por lo que la mayor de las hermanas sujetándola por el hombro la llevó a la sala donde sus padres miraban televisión, ambos se pusieron alertas al notar la cara hinchada de su hija menor con los ojos irritados. Antes de decir algo, Lori fue a buscar una vez más a Lincoln.

Con resignación, el hombre del plan con la mente en blanco bajó a la sala, donde Lori se encerró con ellos y sus padres tras lanzarles una mirada de advertencia al resto de sus hermanas presentes, quienes discretamente habían aparecido con el propósito de averiguar lo que estaba ocurriendo. Siendo el mensaje claro que esto no era asunto de ellas más que de los chicos, sus padres y de ella por haber actuado en el momento del problema como la responsable a cargo, tuvieron que resignarse a regresar a sus actividades, al menos por ahora.

Andando silenciosamente por los ductos de ventilación hacia la sala, Lucy consiguió quedar al tanto de todo lo que sucedió. El señor y la señora Loud alzaron la voz mientras escuchaban el desastre que su hija provocó con la hermana de Bobby en los coches locos, por el moretón de su cara dieron por sentado que se había peleado con Ronnie Anne, aunque ni Lincoln o Lynn negaron o confirmaron sus sospechas, lo que le valió otra reprimenda a la chica por enzarzarse a golpes con una niña más joven que ella. Lori le pediría disculpas a Bobby por esto, quien impresionado al no saber que se pelearon, preguntaría entonces a Ronnie sobre aquello, pero su hermana nuevamente se limitaría a decir "No es tu asunto, así que olvídalo" dejándolo con la creencia que fue cierto. Por lo menos no parecía haber resultado herida como comprobaría después y eso le restaría interés al tema, más allá de impresionarlo que pudiera con una chica mayor que ella.

Lincoln también se llevó su parte, pues lo creyeron en complicidad con Lynn al armar ese estropicio. La muchacha iba a objetar en su defensa que él sólo trató de detenerla, pese a que esto significaría agravar su situación al admitir no haberle hecho caso, pero Lincoln la silenció con la mirada, enseguida ofreció a todos una disculpa por haber contribuido en el embrollo. Esto impresionó bastante a Lynn. Pese a todo, ahí estaba de nuevo su hermano absorbiendo parte de su problema. Sus padres y Lori creyeron que las muecas de abatimiento las hacía porque le estaban llamando la atención, ignorantes que era por su hermano quien había conseguido conmoverla una vez más con sus atenciones, demostrando que incluso en esas circunstancias era mejor que ella.

La pareja mantuvo la mentira de la "hermana sobreprotectora con su hermano" en todo momento para justificar inútilmente sus acciones, mientras que Lincoln con una desagradable sensación en la boca al mentir sabiendo que estaba perjudicándose solo, diría que él con todo lo sucedido solamente buscaba divertirse. Ambos hablaban poco o asentían, permitiendo que los gritos llovieron alrededor de ellos sin buscar excusarse. Esto iba más allá de una llamada de atención por pelearse o causar estropicios, por lo que con las miradas en el suelo continuaron recibiendo todos los regaños, siendo Lynn la principal afectada por ser la causante inicial del lío. Ella destrozada en ningún momento intentó defenderse, los bríos se le habían acabado cuando Lincoln la había lastimado al morderla en la lengua.

Discretamente, con su familia pensando el gesto se trataba de una simple señal de apoyo entre ambos, Lincoln quien aunque estaba molesto con Lynn y pensaba estaba recibiendo el escarmiento que merecía, no pudo evitar sentir pena por la forma en que la trataban, por lo que su mano buscó la suya para sujetarla con firmeza. Lynn estaba conmovida por sentir el apretón firme, en señal que estaba a su lado pese a todo. Al verlo, este miraba la mesita frente a ellos mientras sus padres y Lori seguían gritándoles, su semblante apenas se había aligerado un poco.

La sentencia y el castigo fueron pronunciados. No saldrían de casa el resto del verano, que en todo caso apenas y quedaban dos semanas únicamente. Así que Lynn podía irse olvidando de ir a practicar todos los días a las canchas con sus amigas cualquier actividad deportiva como tenía planeado, limitándose a hacer lo que pudiera no más allá del patio de la casa, nada de recibir visitas también. Para Lincoln, el castigo se limitó a una semana siendo sus travesuras de impacto menor, por lo menos Clyde podría ir a casa a verlo si quería, aunque Lincoln estaba seguro que tras lo sucedido, sería sorprendente que su amigo quisiera estar ahí con él y su hermana presente, sin importar que se mantuvieran en habitaciones separadas.

Desde su sitio, Lucy escuchó ruido proveniente del recibidor, con prisa fue a asomarse alcanzando a distinguir a Leni quien rápidamente subió a su habitación, para en pocos minutos salir con una toalla directamente al baño donde se escuchó el agua de la regadera correr. La prisa era obvia, supuso. Era raro tener el baño disponible, por lo que una debía aprovechar esos breves momentos.

Finalmente todo lo que se tenía que decir fue dicho. Lynn cabizbaja fue a su habitación, Lincoln detrás de ella seguía mostrándose molesto, su hermana volteó a verlo, pero este no le prestó atención. Limpiándose la última lágrima, estaba por entrar cuando Lincoln la abrazó por la espalda. Lucy observaba como Lynn no hacía nada por la acción de él, más que llorar mientras sujetaba los brazos de su hermano que la tenían rodeada por la cintura, sin embargo el momento se rompió cuando Luna y las gemelas subieron, Lincoln la soltó y enseguida dio un nuevo portazo antes de encerrarse en su habitación.

—Lynn, ¿qué les ocurrió a todos?

Ella no respondió la pregunta de Luan, sólo negó con la cabeza antes de entrar también para encerrarse. La tensión se podía respirar, aunque Lola estaba insistente en querer saberlo ya, Luna intentó calmar sus ansias explicándole que lo mejor sería dejar las cosas enfriarse antes de ponerse a indagar. Lucy suspiró decidiendo no buscar a Lynn tan pronto. Ya había escuchado lo suficiente oculta para entender a medias lo que ocurrió, segura que había algo más allá que simples desplantes de celos que se tornaron agresivos entre Lynn y Ronnie Anne.

Varias veces a lo largo de una hora, las hermanas se quejaban porque alguien no salía del baño, cuando harta a Lori le tocó volver a aporrear la puerta, Leni apareció aseada y radiante con una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo.

—¡Leni! —avergonzada, Lori se dio cuenta que a causa de todo el desastre se había olvidado por completo de su hermana—. ¿A qué hora regresaste?

—Tengo poco.

—Me hubiera gustado ir a buscarte al bazar, pero no te imaginas las cosas que sucedieron en el parque de atracciones. Lynn y Lincoln están castigados, principalmente por culpa de Lynn. Ven, vamos a que te cuente.

La chica asintió y siguió a su hermana sin cambiar su neutra expresión, ni en ese momento ni mientras escuchara todo el relato. Lori sabía que su hermana no era muy despierta, pero le llamaba la atención que no reaccionara en lo más mínimo a lo que le explicaba.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Leni? Literalmente pareces ausente.

—Yo… estoy bien.

Recordando el problema que ella tenía antes del último problema familiar suscitado, insistió.

—¿Qué ocurrió en el bazar? ¿Hablaste con la encargada?

Su hermana miró hacia la puerta. Sintió una urgente necesidad de pronto.

—No voy a regresar al bazar con ella. Puedes estar tranquila.

—¡Esa es una excelente noticia! De verdad esa mujer literalmente te estaba explotando. ¿Quieres que le avise a Bobby para que te ponga en contacto con su prima?

—Luego, tal vez deba primero ver qué diseños pueda mostrarle. No tengo humor para hacer eso por ahora.

Se puso de pie y fue hacia a la puerta aún envuelta en la toalla de baño.

—Leni, ¿a dónde vas?

—Yo… ¡Ah! Es verdad, necesito una ducha.

—¿No acabas de salir de bañarte?

Como si recién recobrara el hilo de sus pensamientos, Leni se vio a sí misma por el espejo.

—Sí, creo que lo olvidé. Iré a ver cómo están Lynn y Lincoln.

—Hermana, primero cámbiate. ¿Segura que estás bien?

Por un momento, la muchacha con duda miró a su hermana y abrió la boca un par de veces antes de cerrarla de inmediato. A Lori esto le extrañó, sin duda Leni estaba actuando un poco más extraño de lo usual.

—Estaré bien —dijo de pronto—. Tal vez deba de cambiarme ya.

Lori salió de la habitación para darle su espacio, pensando que seguramente la renuncia de Leni había sido más dura de lo que imaginó resultaría, aunque si al menos si con eso había conseguido dejar a esa bruja estaba bien con lo demás.

Más tarde se limitarían a tratar de relajarse. Lori miraba una revista en su cama mientras revisaba sus mensajes, mientras Leni se apresuraba a prepararlo todo con ansiedad para acostarse.

—¿No crees que es muy temprano para dormir, Leni?

—Estoy muy cansada.

—Bueno, no te sorprenda si el sueño se te corta mucho antes de la hora de levantarnos. Ni siquiera tenemos escuela.

Parecía que no estaba hablando con nadie. Extrañamente Leni se había dormido a los pocos segundos de acostarse. Su hermana pensó que de verdad estaba muy agotada, ni siquiera se había puesto su mascarilla para los ojos. Soltó la revista pensando que también ella se sentía fastidiada por el día. Bobby por medio de mensajes insistía en responderle que su hermanita seguía mostrándose hermética a hablar sobre lo que ocurrió obviamente fingiendo desinterés en el tema, por lo que estaba tentado a darle por su lado y dejarla en paz. Su novia suspiró dispuesta a seguir su ejemplo también.

Bajó a ver televisión antes de hacerle compañía a su hermana, al hacerlo, no pareció percatarse del sueño intranquilo que ella tenía por la forma en que sus labios temblaban tratando de pronunciar algo mientras jadeaba. Tras salir de la habitación, no pudo ver como de pronto comenzó a patear las cobijas y se agitaba intranquila.

Cuando regresara, Leni finalmente dormiría en paz, al menos hasta altas horas de la madrugada.

* * *

Lucy finalmente se decidió a salir de su escondite yendo directamente hacia la habitación de Lincoln. Tras entrar, vio a su hermano acostado y vestido mirando por la ventana.

—¿Te puedo ayudar en algo, Lu?

Estaba segura que si se lo preguntaba directamente no le querría dar una respuesta, en todo caso intuía con seguridad que continuaba molesto con Lynn.

—Sólo quería visitarte. Tenemos mucho que no intimamos juntos más allá de las superfluas formalidades fraternales.

Lincoln asintió, recordando el incómodo motivo por el que últimamente había dejado de compartir tiempo con ella. Aunque a disgusto, una parte de él le entusiasmó que Lucy diese el primer paso e intentara hacer un acercamiento de nuevo con él, pues en realidad no se le ocurría qué hacer en particular para buscarla sin pisar terreno peligroso.

Lo que hizo Lucy fue acercarse y recostarse a su lado esperanzada en que no se lo impidiera, al no recibir ningún rechazo por su parte, se aventuró más y se puso de lado rodeándolo con un brazo. Lincoln seguía sin mostrar ninguna reacción. Su hermana se relamió los labios e inclinó su cabeza contra su pecho. Suspirando, Lincoln bajó su mano y le hizo un cariño en la cabeza.

—Lamento que te hayas peleado con Lynn —él no dijo nada al respecto—. Estoy segura que tú no tuviste nada que ver en lo que sea que Ronnie Anne y ella hicieran.

A su hermano no le sorprendió que estuviera enterada. Se trataba de Lucy. Si no se lo habían dicho los espíritus, ya se imaginaba que se las arregló para escuchar la discusión de hace unos minutos pasando desapercibida del resto.

—¿Las otras saben algo?

—En estos momentos quizá se estén enterando que Lynn está en problemas por haberse peleado con Ronnie Anne, pero nada más. Por mi parte mis labios permanecerán tan quietos y silenciosos como una lápida.

—Bueno, gracias por cubrirme.

Con decisión ella se levantó un poco sobre la cama apoyándose contra él para alcanzarlo y darle un beso en la mejilla. Lincoln no reaccionó en lo más mínimo. Lucy lo abrazó y con el rostro sonrojado permaneció así durante un par de minutos, percibiendo el aroma de Lincoln, así como la rigidez de su pecho; las sensaciones le resultaban placenteras. Su hermano no era un adulto aún, pero comparando su cuerpo con el suyo, lo sentía como un gigante. Con timidez le dio un beso en la barbilla, luego enseguida otro en el cuello. Lincoln se tensó repentinamente, pero no pareció hacer ningún intento por detenerla. Ella subió un poco más y besó rápidamente sus labios, pero cuando intentó hacerlo por segunda vez, Lincoln la detuvo tomándola por los hombros inexpresivo.

—Lucy, basta.

—Yo sólo quería animarte un poco.

—Pues no lo estás consiguiendo. Sólo me estás poniendo incómodo "hermana".

La chiquilla puso las manos sobre su pecho, realmente era amplio, las bajó a su estómago y se acomodó hasta sentarse sobre su cintura. Aunque extraño, no sentía la sensación que se supone debía sentir según lo que había leído en revistas, libros y algunos foros de internet.

—No siento nada diferente—declaró ella confundida.

—¿Qué se supone significa eso?

En lugar de responderle, ella deslizó con cierta timidez su cuerpo de atrás hacia adelante sobre su cintura. Lincoln no hacía nada. De pronto Lucy sintió algo extraño debajo de ella, algo que parecía crecer, pero fue un momento breve pues Lincoln se puso de pie arrojándola sobre la cama para apartarla.

—¡Basta! ¡Está mal lo que haces, Lucy!

Aunque dolida por el rechazo, no se rindió, sabía que por un breve momento había cambiado el ánimo de su hermano de un modo físico, el que no la detuviera desde que comenzó y tardara en hacerlo, eran prueba que estaba consiguiendo una reacción en él. Se sentó en la cama apoyando su mentón sobre sus rodillas en un ángulo en que sus pies quedaron un tanto separados, sintiéndose avergonzada a sabiendas que con lo cuidadosa que procuraba ser especialmente en la escuela como Lola o Luan, no se le podría llamar "descuido" lo que mostraba.

—Lo que haces con Lynn también está mal, pero eso no te ha detenido. Puedo ser si me lo permites tu mejor alternativa querido hermano.

Lincoln clavó su mirada en el rostro de Lucy unos momentos antes de bajarla brevemente al espectáculo que le ofrecía bajo su vestido. El mallín de sus pantimedias rayadas se pegaba bastante a su entrepierna permitiéndole adivinar que el color de sus pantaletas eran negras.

—Cuando tenías menos de un año el puré de manzana que mamá te dio te gustó tanto que tomaste el mío y te lo comiste todo.

La joven gótica mantuvo su posición, pero la vergüenza que le provocaban sus acciones fue sustituida por la confusión. ¿Qué había sido eso?

—¿Estás molesto por que te robé tu puré de manzana cuando era una bebé?

—No, pero en ese momento me molesté porque te dio diarrea. Como mamá estaba ocupada con varias cosas a la vez y no quería perderme de vista, tuve que quedarme con ella y mirar cuando te cambió el pañal por lo que te sucedió después. ¿Quieres que te describa con detalle cómo fue? Tengo bastante fresco el recuerdo.

—¡Eso es asqueroso! —la vergüenza por mostrarle su entrepierna, no fue nada en comparación a lo que acababa de escuchar—. ¿Por qué me estás contando esto?

—Para que sepas que entre tú y yo no hay misterios desde entonces, así que cierra tus piernas y siéntate bien. No hay nada ahí que esté de verdad interesado en ver de nuevo.

Lucy hizo caso, además se puso de pie frente a él mirando sus sandalias.

—Eres muy cruel cuando te lo propones, hermano.

—Pero es efectivo cuando tengo que darme a respetar con ustedes.

—Ni la mitad de lo que te imaginas, sabes. Dime, ¿no guardas un recuerdo bochornoso de Lynn cuando la besas? O es que cuando lo haces lo entierras muy bien y finges que no existe ninguno.

Lincoln miró a su hermana fijamente, con sus manos le apartó el cabello de los ojos. Si se tratara de alguien más, seguramente molesta la pequeña gótica le apartaría la mano de un manotazo. No le gustaba cuando hacían eso, sus ojos era algo que nunca le habían terminado de gustar de si misma por su color tan inusual.

—No es asunto tuyo lo que tenga con Lynn.

—Supongo que tampoco de mamá y papá, pero tanto como a mí, les interesaría averiguarlo.

—¡Estás volviendo a amenazarme!

—Me hiciste una promesa.

—Aún sigues siendo una niña. Cuando crezcas me lo pensaré, en eso quedamos.

—La edad es algo ambiguo. No quedamos en que lo pensarías, sino que lo harías. Además, como la buena hermana que soy, sólo estaba tratando de hacerte sentir mejor de lo que sea que te sucediera. Por supuesto quería también recordártelo.

—La promesa.

—No. Que puedo ser mejor opción que ella. Si me permitieras entrar en tu alma, descubrirías que a diferencia de Lynn, yo no te lastimaría ni te haría sentir en una posición complicada.

—¿Hablas a como lo que estabas haciendo hace un instante?

—Mientes. Por un momento allá abajo no parecía que te molestara tanto.

Molesto, por impulso Lincoln alzó una mano, Lucy retrocedió alarmada. Al darse cuenta lo que estaba por hacer, el chico bajó la mano y ella se hizo a un lado regresando su cabello a su posición para cubrir sus ojos.

—Perdóname Lucy. De verdad no pensaba ponerte una mano encima… y me refiero en todo sentido.

—Seguramente si Lynn hubiera venido en mi lugar, no estarías rechazándola.

—La rechazaría igual. No tengo humor de nada en este momento. Lucy, de verdad estoy molesto y en parte también es contigo ahora. No quiero verte a ti tampoco.

La niña lo observó unos momentos inquieta, se sentía bastante dolida tras la reacción de Lincoln al pensar abofetearla. No había pretendido molestarlo a ese nivel. Recordó que Lynn tenía evidencia de haber sido golpeada. ¿De verdad fue Ronnie Anne, una niña más joven que Lynn, quien le hizo eso a su hermana más experimentada en las artes del combate? No tenía sentido. Por otra parte, era obvio que Lynn reconocía que obró mal con Lincoln, por lo que lo lógico era pensar que de él habría aceptado cualquier reclamo sin defenderse… posiblemente incluso hasta un golpe. No deseaba ver a su hermano con miedo, pero ese era de pronto la única forma en que lo hacía en esos momentos.

—Bien —se dio la vuelta hacia la puerta—. Te haré una ofrenda para apaciguar tu espíritu. Dicen que las ánimas furiosas suelen aplacarse cuando se hace un sacrificio, esta vez se tratará de mi sacrificio.

Antes de poder preguntarle a qué se refería, ella se marchó finalmente. Lincoln se quedó sólo con sus pensamientos maldiciéndose por haberse dejado tentar por su pequeña hermana, aunque el instante había sido breve. Se sintió repulsivo por haberse excitado con Lucy. El que se contuviera y la apartara tras haberle permitido avanzar tratando de averiguar hasta dónde llegaría, le impedía justificar sus sentimientos. Lynn por otro lado… era su hermana también. Podía recordar la mirada de repulsión de Ronnie Anne llamándolo asqueroso y él sencillamente aún en esos momentos no podía debatir lo contrario.

En su habitación, Lynn se había cambiado de ropa, pues la que llevaba quedó sucia y aterrada tras haberse peleado y forcejeado con Lincoln. Con un espejo frente a ella, abría la boca y movía su lengua de lado a lado viendo las marcas de los incisivos de su hermano un par de centímetros por debajo de la punta. Lucy entró y lo primero que notó con mayor claridad fue la hinchazón en el rostro de su hermana y compañera de cuarto. La mano de Lincoln era más pesada de lo que imaginó. La deportista se sobresaltó y la miró unos momentos antes de guardar el espejo.

—¿De verdad Ronnie Anne te hizo eso?

No le respondió. No estaba de humor para dar explicaciones. Suficiente había tenido con Lori y sus padres.

—No es tu asunto. Tengo sueño. Voy a tomar una siesta, Lu.

—*Suspiro*. Supongo que al final descubriste que no eres tan diferente de nosotras como pensaste.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¿Ya olvidaste cuando Lori o incluso tú nos echó en cara haber interferido en los asuntos de Lincoln con tu amiga Polly? ¿No hiciste hoy prácticamente lo mismo? Interviniste donde no te llamaban y arruinaste su relación con su novia, por ello te metiste en serios problemas, sobre todo con Lincoln.

—¡Esto es muy diferente! ¡Además Ronnie Anne no era su novia!

"Y estoy segura que tampoco lo era Polly Pain" pensó Lucy. "Por supuesto que es diferente, a diferencia de nosotras tú parece que de verdad destruiste algo y ahora pagas el justo castigo". Sonreiría y se jactaría de esto, de no ser porque pese a la envidia por ser la favorita de su hermano, Lynn realmente lucía desdichaba, lo que hacía difícil vanagloriarse por su derrota. Suspiró pensando en la complejidad de las emociones y culpas humanas, así sobre el cómo no estaba exenta de las mismas. De pronto se le ocurrió una idea. Hubiese preferido reservar aquella carta para otra ocasión.

—¿Por qué no vas y le haces compañía a Lincoln? Creo que él también está cansado y tal vez yo te haga ruido porque estaré aquí.

—Tú nunca haces ruido. Además, estoy segura que Lincoln no quiere verme en este momento.

—¿Por qué piensas eso?

"Porque varias veces me lo exigió y creo que ya va siendo hora de hacerle caso", pensó resentida consigo misma.

—Lo sabes ya. Me peleé con Ronnie Anne. Sabes que ella es una de sus amigas.

—Sí, su mejor amiga.

—¡Yo soy su mejor amiga!

"Su hermana predilecta, que es distinto y tristemente indiscutible" concluyó Lucy poco impresionada por su arrebato.

—Acabo de verlo. Tuve que dejarlo en paz porque —"temí que me golpeara a mí también por tentar al destino tanto como lo tenté a él", reprimió decirlo— aunque no parece querer estar solo, creo que yo no era la persona correcta para acompañarlo en sus tribulaciones. Lincoln siempre ha parecido tener cierta debilidad por ti. ¿Por qué no intentas hacer las paces con él aprovechando que está en su punto más susceptible?

—Es muy pronto.

—*Suspiro*. ¿Puedes hacerme un favor?

—¿Ahora qué quieres?

Lucy rebuscó entre sus cosas a la vez que arrancaba un trozo de papel de una libreta donde había garabateado algo con rapidez. De pronto sacó una gruesa revista. A Lynn le interesó que ella tuviera algo así, pues se trataba en realidad de un comic de Ace Savy, el personaje favorito de su hermano. El celofán era brillante, aunque ya estaba abierta. La portada tenía un aspecto regio por lo que se veía inusualmente distinta a los que su hermano coleccionaba. La niña lo colocó en sus manos.

—¿Y esto?

—Una edición limitada que un amigo de Rocky me consiguió. Pensaba ocuparlo en un caso de emergencia contra Lincoln y creo que este es el momento adecuado. Hazme un favor y dáselo de mi parte. Dile que es mi ofrenda de paz y puede disponer de la misma toda la noche si así quiere, sólo aclárale que es prestada por ahora. No puede quedársela.

Lynn hizo un ademán como si fuera a sacar la revista del empaque, algo que puso nerviosa a Lucy hasta que la vio devolverla de nuevo a su sitio para su alivio. La deportista suspiró como su hermana pensando que tal vez esto le sirviera como excusa para hablar con él.

—Gracias Lucy, de verdad. Se la daré ahora mismo.

Lucy se recostó suspirando y reflexionando sus acciones. Sólo fueron dos segundos, pero lo que sintió debajo de ella antes que Lincoln la apartara cuando estuvo encima de él, la había inquietado más que cuando pareció que este iba a lastimarla. Admitía se lo había buscado de cualquier forma.

Lynn dudó frente a la puerta de Lincoln pensando de pronto que quizá aquello era una mala idea. El que a pesar de todo le hubiera brindado un poco de su conforte mientras eran castigados, o por unos segundos antes de encerrarse, no significaba mucho. Se avalentó y tocó la puerta una vez, al no recibir respuesta volvió a hacerlo, nuevamente nada, intentó otra vez.

Lincoln estaba sorprendido porque alguien no sólo estuviese tocando, sino que además hacía algo tan extraño como lo era esperar por su permiso. De verdad sólo deseaba que lo dejaran en paz, pero dado que continuaban insistiendo, exclamó molesto "pasen" para terminar de una vez.

Lynn ingresó temerosa y Lincoln frunció el ceño tal y como ella se había esperado.

—¿Es que no he sido claro, Lynn?

—Yo… Lucy me pidió que viniera verte y… te diera esto. Dijo que era su ofrenda para sacrificar… algo así. No le entendí muy bien. Sólo quiere hacer las paces contigo usando esto.

Le entregó el cómic. Su hermano parecía sorprendido gratamente. Había pensado en comprar esa edición el mes pasado, pero se había quedado sin dinero entonces, cuando lo consiguió, el ejemplar estaba agotado. Se había quejado en voz alta al respecto durante un par de días, hasta que Lucy lo calló hartándose que no dejaba de refunfuñar por el asunto. Aunque le concedía el mérito a su hermanita, le era difícil olvidar la bochornosa situación que le hizo atravesar.

—¿Por qué no vino ella a dármelo?

—Yo… creo que quería que te viera y… también hiciera las paces contigo. Pero… supongo que es una tontería y sigues molesto conmigo. ¡Ah! Casi lo olvido, en realidad la revista es de un amigo de Lucy. Fue clara y me pidió que te dijera que no te la puedes quedar, es sólo para que la disfrutes esta noche.

Lincoln ya había sacado del empaque la revista y la estaba hojeando, cuando vio un trozo de papel que confundió con un señalador, se trataba de un recado obviamente para él con la letra de Lucy: "Sólo por esta noche permitiré que te la quedes, pero el comic puedes conservarlo". Miró a Lynn quien nerviosa esperaba una reacción de su parte hacia ella. Sin duda, pensaba Lincoln, para Lucy debía de ser un gran sacrificio permitirle carta libre con Lynn, siendo la misma a quien se refería el mensaje que le dio Lucy. En otras circunstancias lo hubiera aceptado gustoso, pero en aquellos momentos no estaba tan seguro de aceptar su ofrenda de paz, además de la revista, por supuesto.

Lincoln dejó al sensacional Ace Savy sobre su escritorio y se acercó a Lynn, ella tembló ligeramente. Él acercó su mano hacia su cara y tocó el lado donde el moretón se estaba oscureciendo.

—¿Cómo te ocurrió esto? ¿Es cierto? ¿La responsable fue Ronnie Anne?

Como un animalito asustado, Lynn tentada a responderle que sí, creyendo que tal vez así lograra hacer que su hermano odiase un poco a su querida amiga, se lo pensó mejor. Ya había cometido demasiados errores a causa y en contra de esa niña. Tampoco pensaba delatar a Leni, en parte quizá no le creería de contárselo, además, ella misma seguía sin creérselo. En todo caso no estaba segura sobre cómo reaccionaría él o Leni de enterarse que la delató, aunque en realidad ella nunca le pidió que ocultara lo que le hizo. El dilema al respecto parecía complicado.

—No. Tropecé y me caí al suelo. Fue una tontería.

—¿Por qué dejaste que nuestros padres y Lori pensaran que te lo hizo Ronnie Anne?

"Porque no quería que acusaran a Leni de haberme castigado con algo así, que de verdad me merecía por todo lo que te hice, Lincoln".

—Porque… me cansé de llevarme todos los regaños y quería que aunque sea uno fuera para ella.

Su hermano se molestó. De pronto su preocupación se desvaneció.

—Eres increíble.

—Lo lamento. Le pediría disculpas a Ronnie Anne, pero… ya sabes.

—Sí, lo sé. Ahora que sabe de lo nuestro esa sería una pésima idea.

"Lo nuestro". La chica saboreó esas palabras con cierto regocijo. Al menos Lincoln no negaba que tenían algo todavía.

—¿Crees que diga algo?

—"Literalmente" Bobby ya le habría marcado a Lori para contarle si ella nos hubiera delatado. No. Como Clyde el tema la asustó y no es para menos. No quiere quedar involucrada de ninguna manera, algo que ocurriría por el simple hecho de hablarlo. Estamos seguros en ese aspecto.

Era bueno saberlo.

—¿Y Clyde?

—Ya me había prometido desde haces unas semanas no decir nada. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que teníamos, no se lo tomó muy bien.

No tenía que explicárselo, la reacción que tuvo el chico cuando besó a su hermano le hubiera resultado divertida de no ser por las circunstancias. Aunque no podía delatarla por el golpe, había alguien más que le intranquilizaba. ¿Qué tanto estaría su hermano al tanto de ella?

—Lincoln, por favor dímelo. ¿Quién más sabe de… nosotros?

El peliblanco se lo pensó mucho para responderle. Naturalmente siendo parte de esto, su hermana tenía derecho a saberlo.

—Lucy y Leni están al tanto también.

—¡Lucy! —gritó sorprendida tras haber estado hace unos momentos con ella y aceptar la sugerencia que le hizo—. ¿Cómo es que se enteró?

A Lincoln le inquietó que no pareciese sorprenderse por Leni. Creía que de los dos era el único que sabía que ella estaba al tanto también.

—Al igual que Lucy. Nos descubrieron cuando, hmmm… esa noche tú y yo…

—¿La sesión de besos italianos?

—Eran franceses, pero no. La otra.

—¿Cuándo te dejé tocar mi trasero?

—Esa no.

—¿Cuándo te lo toqué a ti?

—Pellizcar no es tocar. No, me refiero a una más delicada.

—¿Cuándo intenté vértelo mientras dormías?

—No, ah… espera, ¿qué?

—¡Nada! —nerviosa agitó los brazos tan ruborizada como él— ¡No pude ver nada! Concéntrate y dime, ¿cuándo fue?

—La última vez que pasamos la noche juntos. Tú no regresaste a tu habitación, así que imagino Lucy vino a buscarte y… ya sabes. Ustedes no acostumbran a tocar la puerta, o cuando lo hacen no esperan a que conteste para entrar.

Aquella ocasión se había sentido tan cansada por las sensaciones tan íntimas que pasó con Lincoln, que se había quedado dormida casi desnuda a su lado. Por la mañana se había despertado sorprendida, apresurándose a vestirse esperando que su hermana no hubiese notado su ausencia. Después de todo si lo había hecho.

—Es lo que me contó Leni días después —le continuó explicando—. En realidad me dijo "sean cuidadosos cuando hagan _eso_." Y no volvió a tocar el tema ni yo a recordárselo —con melancolía recordó cuando lo consoló a causa de la cita de Lynn. Quizá no lo había vuelto a mencionar, pero era obvio que su hermana tenía muy presente la situación—. Por supuesto, Lucy entró antes y nos descubrió también, pero por alguna razón me prometió no delatarnos. No sé qué es lo que pase por su cabeza. ¿Leni te había mencionado algo de esto?

"No, sólo lo demostró de una forma muy explícita cuando te volví a lastimar", pensó ella con un ligero temblor en su ojo sobre su moretón.

—Ah, no. Sólo lo deduje.

—¿Cómo?

Pensó rápido en qué decirle y la respuesta brilló al recordar el momento en que la golpeó con la misma mano en que por alguna razón llevaba entonces su vestido.

—De cuando me ayudó a… vestirme para salir con… él.

—Deja de hablar así. No me molesta que menciones a Francisco —sólo le molestaba "que saliera con él"—, ¿pues qué hizo?

Lynn recordaba que los consejos que le dio para su cita mientras le hacía ajustes al vestido llevándolo puesto habían sido curiosos, de pronto cobraban cierto sentido: "Relájate, piensa que ese chico es Lincoln y eso te ayudará a actuar con soltura"; "No hagas nada con él que no te guste, debe respetarte tanto como lo haría Lincoln"; "Eres buen partido, hasta Lincoln sería afortunado si algún día tiene una novia como tú"; "Si ese chico se parece a Lincoln, ten por seguro que tendrán mucho en común"; "Te vez tan linda que ningún chico podría rechazarte, ni Lincoln podría si no fuese tu hermano".

Tras explicárselo, el peliblanco estaba más que sonrojado. Parecía que Leni trató en realidad de empujarla a salir con él antes que con su compañero de clases.

—¿Por qué a Leni no le molesta lo nuestro, Lincoln?

—No lo sé. Es Leni. Tal vez no se da cuenta que lo que estamos haciendo está mal y lo ve como un juego.

—Me cuesta creer eso. —se tocó el moretón tras sentir un cosquilleo—. Ella sabe bien en lo que estamos metidos, no debemos subestimarla. ¿Y qué hay de Lucy?

—A ella definitivamente no le gusta. Pero lo tolera.

—Ya. Me imagino que esto debe ser emocionante para ella. A de pensar que lo nuestro es como esas relaciones prohibidas y terroríficas de las que tanto lee.

—Sí, es posible —no se atrevió a decirle que Lucy lo tenía chantajeado de no delatarlos a cambio de una promesa a largo plazo muy inapropiada, aunque igualmente quizá influenciada por aquellas lecturas. Le era difícil adivinar cómo reaccionaría Lynn ante el verdadero propósito de su hermanita con él y no quería averiguarlo, no después de ver a que extremo había llegado con Ronnie Anne—. ¿Piensas hablar con ella sobre esto?

—Sólo si saca el tema.

Con quien dudaba siquiera tocarlo aunque se diera la oportunidad, eran con Leni. Creía saberlo todo sobre su hermana mayor, pero sus últimas acciones seguían resultándole desconcertantes.

Sin dejar a ver a Lincoln, Lynn se recostó un momento en su cama y continuó tentándose el moretón con los dedos.

—Eso no se curará si sigues tocándolo. ¿Ya te pusiste algo?

—No. Mamá no hará las compras sino hasta mañana, por lo que en la nevera no hay filetes aún.

En uno de sus cajones, Lincoln buscó un pequeño tubo con pomada que había usado días atrás, cuando en una de las sesiones de entrenamiento con Lynn, se había lastimado la espinilla al pegarle mal a un balón. Lo había sacado del botiquín de primeros auxilios, olvidándose de regresarlo a su sitio.

Se acercó a su hermana y comenzó con sus dedos a untarle un poco en la mejilla. Lynn lo miraba a los ojos con súplica silenciosa mientras lo hacía. El peliblanco terminó su tarea sintiendo un desahogó al haberla ayudado.

—Lincoln, de verdad lamento todo lo que hice. Tanto por lo de hoy como por… — _"Sí, saliste con Francisco, pero aunque fui un patético que terminó llorando en el rincón de su cuarto porque se sentía mal…"_ — lo que hice antes. Nunca tuve en cuenta que podría lastimarte.

—Ninguno tuvo en cuenta que terminaríamos por igual rompiendo las reglas que nosotros mismos establecimos. Involucramos sentimientos.

El chico pasó su mano con delicadeza por el rostro de su hermana confundido por sus emociones. Lynn tocó su pecho por inercia. La madurez física de su hermano se hacía evidente, le gustaba lo que sentía. Decidiendo arriesgarse, se acercó a él, pero Lincoln retrocedió un tanto alarmado cambiando el tema.

—¿Por qué ahora nos tuvo que suceder esto? Esto nunca nos había pasado. ¿Fue sólo porque nos pusimos a jugar a los besos?

Fuera de sentirse decepcionada, la pregunta la intrigó bastante.

—No lo sé. Supongo es porque siempre me ha gustado jugar rudo y eras el único niño, creo que por eso me era más fácil jugar contigo que con las demás. Aparte, no lo recuerdo, pero a veces las chicas dicen que cuando era más pequeña incluso antes de comportarme así, solía ser muy posesiva contigo.

"¿Sólo de pequeña?" Lincoln sonrió.

—Pasamos buenos momentos. Recuerdo cuando jugamos a los policías y ladrones.

—¡Sí! Tú eras el ladrón y yo la intrépida policía que te arrestaba. O cuando jugábamos a las escondidillas con las chicas. Siempre era la primera a quien encontrabas.

—Te conocía bastante desde entonces para saber lo predecible que eras en dónde ocultarte. Fueron buenos tiempos. Tenía fotos en mi computadora de eso, mi carpeta de mis momentos contigo era especialmente pesada en comparación con las del resto.

—¿Hablas de las que se perdieron cuando se dañó?

—Ajá —no se dio cuenta en que momento fue, pero de pronto se le miraba más relajado y Lynn pudo notarlo—. Ahí tenía todo, incluso la que mamá nos tomó cuando solía bañarnos juntos para ahorrar tiempo.

—¿En serio perdiste esa? Me lo hubieras dicho. Yo también tengo esa misma entre otras, pero en físico.

—¿De verdad? ¡Eso es genial! Debes por favor pasarme las que tengas para hacerles una copia.

Comenzaron a reír rememorando algunas de sus experiencias infantiles juntos hasta que comenzó a anochecer. El tiempo se iba volando. Aún tenían presente los problemas en los que se metieron. Seguramente mañana las chicas estarían resentidas bastante con Lynn por involucrarse donde nadie la llamó, incluso tal vez a Lincoln le tocaría parte de la cizaña por haber rechazado a la joven Santiago, pero el instante presente les pertenecía a ambos únicamente y deseaban prolongarlo un poco más. Se preocuparían cuando fuera necesario preocuparse.

La plática poco a poco iba subiendo su grado de confianza. De pronto hablaban de situaciones bochornosas que nunca habían pensado compartir con nadie, una de ellas sorprendió a Lincoln tras que Lynn se la confesara.

—¡Lynn! ¿En serio llegaste a ver a papá y mamá hacer "eso"?

—Sólo un momento. Había una tormenta y tenía miedo, entonces estaba peleada con Lori por algo, no lo recuerdo. Leni ya dormía con ella y no me atreví a buscar a las otras porque Luna y Luan no me ofrecían mucho consuelo ya que estaban igual de aterradas y yo sólo con ellas sería un mal tercio. Te quería mucho, pero eras un niño incluso más pequeño que yo y confiaba más en mamá y papá para protegerme. Fue un instante muy breve, apenas noté lo que hacían, cerré la puerta y corrí a encerrarme al baño. Creí que papá estaba tratando de matar a mamá por cómo gritaba con él encima. Al día siguiente creí que todo lo soñé, pero con el tiempo comprendí lo que sucedió realmente.

—Eso fue incómodo. ¿Qué pasó después?

—Mucho después nacieron las gemelas. No creo que ellos se dieran cuenta que los vi, pero así fue.

Sin duda fue una experiencia interesante, pensó el chico. Lynn nerviosa paseó la vista por la habitación de su hermano sin nada que decir de pronto, también sin poder creerse que durante la plática se hubiera atrevido a confesarle su secreto más bochornoso. Lincoln ya le había contado algunos por su parte y sencillamente la confianza que se sentían había aumentado vario grados. Hablar con él le gustaba, pero deseaba más de él.

—Lincoln, ¿Puedo dormir contigo esta noche?

El muchacho por un momento lo consideró, pero mantuvo su postura.

—Ya te había adelantado mi respuesta. Lo siento, sigue siendo muy pronto, Lynn.

—Sí, entiendo.

Pero seguía sin gustarle, había imaginado que gracias al momento lo había suavizado lo suficiente para que cambiara de opinión. Sin embargo de cierta manera que se mantuviera firme en sus convicciones le agradaba por algún motivo. No siempre iba a poder doblegarlo a su voluntad, respetaba eso.

—Dame tiempo, Lynn. Hay muchas cosas en las que debemos de pensar.

—Sí, ya sé. Lo que hicimos hoy.

—¿Hicimos?

—¡Bueno, lo que hice!

—Sí, pero más allá de eso, pues… ¿no has tenido una sensación como culpa? ¿Algo que te dijera que está mal lo que hicimos tanto como lo que sentimos?

Lincoln había pensado que sólo era Clyde haciendo muecas de consternación sobre su hombro cuando salía con él, pero la sensación en realidad lo acompañaba desde antes que su amigo lo averiguara, e incluso en ese momento cuando se sintió bastante tentado a besar a Lynn compensando el prohibirle que pasaran la noche juntos. Su hermana suspiró con cierto resentimiento.

—Casi siempre, pero entonces tengo en mente lo bien que lo pasamos los dos y esa estúpida voz pierde fuerza. Sencillamente a estas alturas me es difícil dar un paso atrás, Lincoln.

—A mí también, pero seguimos y seguiremos siendo hermanos, Lynn. Te quiero mucho, pero sé que estamos haciendo algo malo de todas maneras.

—Aunque se siente tan bien. ¿Nunca te habías sentido así antes con alguien que sabes no deberías hacerlo?

Recordó la sensación que Lucy le había ocasionado cuando entró a su cuarto tratando de tentarlo. Lynn sonrió al ver la misma expresión culposa que a veces le dedicaba cuando estaban juntos.

—¿Vez? Ya lo sabía. Supongo que cuando nos comparaste a todas, por un momento reconocer que Leni era la más linda te hizo sentir una sensación extraña por ella, aunque fuera por un momento.

Lincoln se encogió de hombros fingiendo derrota. Desde cierta manera era verdad. Incluso cuando tenía que meter la ropa sucia de todas a la lavadora el día que le tocaba ayudar a Lori, la de Leni en particular solía incomodarlo de forma bochornosa, reprendiéndose constantemente por aquellos malos pensamientos.

—Me atrapaste.

—Ajá. ¿Pero sabes qué? En unos tres años la alcanzaré y estaré en mejor forma que ella, por lo que sólo tendrás ojos para mí, ya lo verás. ¡La superaré por mucho! Así que puedes ir dejando de fantasear con Leni.

—¡No fantaseo con mis hermanas, Lynn! —gritó sonrojándose, recordando la última vez que había ido a la piscina con la familia. Leni había intentado usar un bikini un tanto revelador, por el que su padre la regresó escandalizado a ponerse otra cosa. Con culpa había evocado el recuerdo un par de veces para cierta actividad que le dejó una sensación agridulce pasado el momento deseado— ¡Eso es tan desagradable! —ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido—. Excepto contigo, por supuesto.

En realidad, con Lynn aunque la culpa seguía siendo latente, resultaba más sencilla de sobrellevar e ignorar. Últimamente en un par de ocasiones, no había sido con Ronnie Anne, o Christina, ni muchos menos Leni con quien su imaginación le permitía en sus momentos privados desahogarse de cierta forma.

—¿Qué asco? ¿No me digas que has hecho eso pensando en mí? ¡Eres un pervertido!

—¡No! ¡Yo…!

No parecía ocurrírsele nada que decir sin sentir que pudiera terminar comprometido. Ella comenzó a reír por haberlo acorralado.

—Descuida, calma, sólo bromeaba. No me molesta —aunque le incomodaba—. Sólo no me pidas que "te de una mano" con eso.

Tras guiñarle el ojo, Lincoln por respuesta le arrojó una almohada a la cara; muerta de la risa su hermana la esquivó y la tomó para golpearlo. La guerra de almohadas se prolongó un largo rato hasta que la hora de dormir llegó. Ambos suspiraron dejándose caer en la cama con algo común en mente.

Una parte de ellos siempre pensó que fue únicamente la intimidad física lo que los había acercado más, por lo que quizá todo lo que sentían era un deseo físico, sin embargo era obvio se trataba de mucho más que eso. Pese a ser por momentos tan diferentes, Lynn se sentía verdaderamente feliz con Lincoln incluso cuando hacían algo tan sencillo como hablar o jugar. Lincoln volteó a verla y ella a él. Una vez más tanteó la suerte y Lynn se le acercó con los labios preparados, él rodó esquivándola y ella terminó besando la almohada.

—Buenas noches, Lynn.

La castaña suspiró aceptando la derrota por ahora.

—Buenas noches Lincoln. Ten pensamientos agradables.

—Te tendré en mente.

Ella salió de la habitación con una sonrisa. Sí, su hermano realmente podía ser lindo cuando se lo proponía. "Yo gané", se repitió a sí misma mentalmente. Pensando que esta sería la última visita que tendría por ahora, se desvistió para prepararse a dormir.

* * *

Lucy leía un libro, cuando se sorprendió por ver entrar a su hermana, ya había dado por sentado que tendría la habitación para ella sola esa noche.

—Que sorpresa verte por aquí. ¿Qué pasó? ¿No hiciste las paces con Lincoln?

—Sí, lo hice —se subió a la cama y se cubrió con la cobija hasta el cuello—. Pero sigo castigada. Lincoln a veces es exigente.

—*Suspiro*. Sí, últimamente pareciera que ha adoptado tu carácter —saber esto sorprendió a su hermana—. Supongo que debí usar la carta del cómic para otro día o tal vez otra situación.

—Por cierto, gracias Lucy.

—Está bien, sé que a Lincoln le gustará el cómic.

Su hermana se dio la vuelta para poder verla desde su cama.

—Me refería por todo. No sé cómo pienses de nosotros, pero te agradezco que no nos acuses.

Lucy observó a Lynn comprendiendo de lo que hablaba. Si le agradecía, es que Lincoln no le contó más allá de ponerla al corriente de lo que sabía, o de lo contrario la tendría encima buscando lastimarla como seguramente trató con Ronnie Anne.

—Lynn, ¿qué es exactamente Lincoln de ti más allá de los lazos sanguíneos que nos unen?

—Un chico —respondió con sencillez.

—Eso es evidente, pero qué…

—Es un chico nada más. Como Bobby lo es para Lori, papá lo fue hace mucho para mamá, o para ti lo fue Rocky, incluso Edwin.

Podría decirle que su querido Edwin no era un chico, sino un alma por encima de los mortales, por lo que la sencilla definición de "un chico" le resultaba ofensiva, sin embargo entendió lo que trataba de explicarle. Su hermano era un chico, "su chico". Es verdad, lo era y lo reconocería como tal, por ahora. No siempre sería exclusivo de Lynn. Sin decir nada, Lucy dejó el libro al lado del busto de Edwin dispuesta a dormir.

No se creía del todo que Lynn se diese tan pronto por vencida, así que se mentalizó a sí misma de no sorprenderse si mañana al despertar encontraba vacía la cama al lado de la suya.

Por su parte, la deportista ya trazaba su plan para volver a acercarse más íntimamente a Lincoln, quien le debía una respuesta todavía, sobre si estaba dispuesto a continuar con ella su relación con beneficios, o más importante aún, que le hiciera cierta pregunta que sentía le debía desde su primer cita semanas atrás. Ella ya tenía la respuesta de la misma. Se había acercado un álbum de fotos, encontrando una en particular que involucraba a ambos cuando eran muy pequeños y más inocentes dentro de la tina del baño. Aunque de un modo distinto, en ese entonces sentía que ya amaba a Lincoln, aquél pequeño niño que jamás le decía "no" cuando quería jugar con él. Un dejo de culpa le reprendió por lo que intentaba. Cerró el álbum. No quería dudar sobre avanzar. Debía actuar pronto.

* * *

De haber mirado el reloj sobre su mesilla, habría comprobado que eran cerca de las dos de la mañana, pero cuando Lincoln gimió parcialmente despierto a causa del ruido que hizo su puerta al abrirse, no tuvo ánimos ni para abrir los ojos. Probablemente era Cliff deambulando por ahí como a veces hacía, o tal vez sólo era Geo perdido. Lo dejaría pasar. Entonces pudo sentir un peso adicional al lado de su cama y sus cobijas levantándose para cubrir a alguien a su lado. Eso sí que no lo permitiría.

Había sido bastante claro con Lynn. Si realmente quería entablar una relación más allá de la que ya tenían, entonces debía aprender a respetar sus decisiones, es lo que deseaba entendiera. Tal vez era tarde ya como su hermano menor de mantener su autoridad, pero como su prospecto a novio quería dejar en claro cómo serían las cosas en su relación. Se dio la vuelta dispuesto a reñirle…

—Por favor, hermanito. Te necesito.

Con súplica en su mirada, Leni lo miró intensamente. Lincoln tragó saliva confundido sin entender qué era lo que le ocurría a su hermana, siendo esta la segunda ocasión en mucho que entraba a altas horas de la noche a su habitación, pero la primera en que se metía en su cama. Se sintió incómodo, en especial tras aquella conversación que tuvo con Lynn donde ella fue mencionada desde perspectivas menos fraternales.

—Le… Leni, ¿qué ocurre?

—Necesito… te necesito. Me sucede algo.

—¿N… no puede ayudarte Lori?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Sólo tú puedes hermanito.

—Ah… claro. ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre?

Con la vergüenza de saber que estaba haciendo algo incorrecto, la joven bajó la vista y Lincoln al seguir sus ojos, notó como se miraba su entrepierna donde tenía atrapada su mano por debajo del camisón. Algo escurría ahí que incomodó a Lincoln abochornándolo todavía más de lo que estaba al entender de qué se trataba.

—¡Ah, eso es…! Leni… yo. ¿Acaso…? ¿Qué… qué es lo quieres de mí?

Ella dejó de dudarlo y supo que de verdad él era el indicado para esto. Siempre lo había sido. Cerrando los ojos se acercó al hermano en quien tanto confiaba y amaba dispuesto a besarlo…

* * *

Sólo un poco más, estamos cada vez más cerca de empezar no sólo el último arco de este fic, sino también de lo "ricolino" y ya me dirán si quedan satisfechos con el resultado, pues nunca antes habré sido en un texto tan explícito como tengo pensando en serlo aquí, por tanto no tengo experiencia en esa área, así que si lo hago excelente, bien, mal o terrible, quedará a su juicio, que encantado recibiré el veredicto que me den (o la sentencia). Un gran saludo a todos quienes me brindan la motivación para continuar este fic día con día.

 **KamenDoctor** parece que el chico McBride no tuvo ni pizca de simpatía por casi nadie, puedo entenderlo, pero juro que no lo hice odioso a propósito (¿o tal vez sí?), je.

 **Trangresor3003** lo sé y cómo me duele la quijada al respecto (que mal se escuchó eso, je). Muchas gracias. Excelente canción.

 **Reila Vann** gracias. Espero el capítulo te haya satisfecho como espero lo que falta también lo haga.

 **Ntian** me siento halagado por las observaciones y críticas, aunque creo sigo estando lejos de ser el mejor Lynncoln, aprecio mucho que lo consideres como tal. De verdad me dolió matar el Ronniecoln, pues después del Lynncoln, ese es mi segundo ship favorito siendo franco. Ciertamente la "intimidad" será pronto, no creo que del todo en el próximo capítulo, pero está cada vez más cerca, lo juro.

 **Grey** sí, supongo que siempre se vio venir la actitud que Lynn tomaría al respecto de todo esto. La chica continuará en problemas, pero Lincoln tampoco es que no le toque su porción de los mismos con ella muy pronto. Gracias.

 **RCurrent** lamentablemente el arco de Ronnie Anne ya terminó, por lo que dejaré de momento a la pobre niña con dicho trauma, así que lo prudente será que se mantenga alejada de los Loud por un tiempo.

 **El caballero de las antorchas** en realidad acertaste la ironía del título del capítulo pasado y por mucho. La ganadora se llevaba todo, eso incluía la peor parte de paso. Sí, entiendo lo que dices. Esa parte de humanidad y realismo cuando describes algo escandaloso como lo es el Loudcest, aunque complicado resulta satisfactorio cuando se le da la dedicación necesaria. El problema mayor comenzó desde el capítulo anterior, aunque apenas este asoma por la puerta, espero te agrade lo que tengo preparado.

 **El lobo solitario** , saludos. Falta poco para que así se pongan las cosas.

 **El tipo joven** gracias, espero te haya agradado este.

 **Dvxtrem** ya tengo preparado el final, no adelantaré mucho, ya me dirán que les parece cuando llegue.

 **PAX057** si y bastante, ¿y en este qué tal?

 **PenguinArrow** te juro que tardé un par de días antes de entender a qué Lois y Hall te referías, con todo y que fui fan de Malcom. Cierto, aunque creo que Lincoln no puede llegar a ser tan blando como Hall terminó convertido (culpo a su mujer por doblegarlo), tal vez son más como Francis y Piama, je. De momento los Santiago quedarán un tanto apartados y como viste, hubo una buena llamada de atención, aunque no me quise extender mucho (más) en el tema para darle paso a Lincoln y sus tres hermanas involucradas. Cierto, falta la bomba (s) final (es) y quizá la más pesada (?) de todas. Espero les agrade.

 **Lobo Hibiki** muchas gracias, pero soy el primero en reconocer que hay mejores (no puedo competir con _Su primer amor_ 100% recomendado). No hay cuidado, me gustan los comentarios con sentimientos para bien o para mal por igual (que el tuyo me lo tomé a bien). Gracias.

 **Guest** muchas gracias, creo que generé cierto asombro por Leni.

 **Julex93** ni lo destrones amigo, que igualmente (creo) compartimos el mismo favorito. Ciertamente dejé el listón muy alto en el capítulo anterior, espero mantener el ritmo de aquí al final. Como siempre aprecio bastante tus reviews tanto como tus dibujos (especialmente tus viñetas con Lynncoln por supuesto), espero verte pronto por aquí pronto, colega. Saludos y mucha suerte con tus proyectos. Te deseo un muy feliz cumpleaños.

 **Sgtrinidad9** diría que lo lincharan, pero entonces recuerdo que es algo ofensivo sugerir eso hacia un chico de color y se me pasa. ¡Juax! Vaya que con todo y las buenas intenciones con que lo dejé, parece que empeoré su popularidad. Lo de Leni, bueno, agradezco que te gustara la escena, aunque sobre lo que va a tirar a futuro, a ver si a quien quieren linchar entonces no es a mí. Que me estoy poniendo bastante ambicioso al respecto, ya lo verán (espero). Muchas gracias por leerme y muchas más por el dato, no me sabía el por qué del "Marie" que de verdad tanto me intrigaba.

 **Jairo De la Croix** muchas gracias por leer parte de mis otros trabajos junto con este (un día los actualizaré, de verdad no quiero perder la fe en ello). Aquél capítulo además que hizo referencia al título del pasado, me cayó como bendición, pues no encontraba la forma en hacer parecer a Lynn un tanto perra (aun más) tras sentir que venció a Ronnie Anne, cuando Win( _Lyn_ ) _ner takes all_ se estrenó y me dio la excusa. Leni tiene su corazonsote, es momento que Lincoln le toque cuidar del mismo. Sobre Lynn, la verdad siempre desde el inicio tuve en mente una confesión desastrosa, pues imaginé sería muy sencillo escribir el típico escenario romántico, en parte quise también desquitarme por Lincoln tras que le rompieran el corazón la primera vez (tan dejado no pensaba hacerlo como creían, je). Espero mantenerme en tu preferencia.

 **Sir Crocodile222** cierto, ahora más que nunca Leni tendrá que hacer un poco a un lado su inocencia, pues aunque tuvo corazón para sus hermanos, es momento que su amor sea retribuido, en especial por Lincoln. Lynn ciertamente como dicen todos, pues lo arruinó, pero aunque progresivo, tal vez encuentre de nuevo la redención (si es que no se presentan otros problemas en puerta durante su expiación, claro).

 **Imperialwar1234** gracias, creo me puse algo intenso en el capítulo pasado, ya me dirás si no descompongo tu medidor de nuevo con los capítulos que vendrán.


	12. Desayuno primero, las bodas después

**Capítulo 12**

 **Desayuno primero, las bodas después**

Lynn estaba más que decidida cuando se levantó temprano esa mañana. En la otra cama Lucy gimió por el ruido que hizo. Sencillamente la castaña no podía contenerse. Cierto, estaba castigada y la habían privado de sus actividades favoritas, pero en parte esto le daría una excusa para arreglar las cosas con su hermano. Motivada fue a la cocina, donde su madre ya despierta terminaba de prepararle el desayuno a su padre, quien estaba viendo por televisión un dibujo animado haciendo tiempo en lo que daba la hora de ir a trabajar al restaurante. Apenas vio a su hija, cambió de canal al noticiario vespertino haciéndose el desentendido. Luan era quizá la única de sus hijas mayores con quien compartía su afición sin sentir vergüenza, ignorante que estas ya sabían de la misma como su esposa.

—¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano, cielo? —preguntó Rita con cierto recelo, todavía con el regaño que le dieron ayer por la tarde muy presente—. Espero hayas comprendido que íbamos en serio cuando te dijimos que no podrías salir de casa.

—Sí, mamá. No iré a ningún lado —refunfuñó disgusta porque se lo señalara—. Quería ver si podía preparar yo misma el desayuno de Lincoln.

Hasta su padre desvió la atención del televisor sorprendido por esto como su esposa.

—¿Por qué?

—Bueno, le eché a perder las cosas ayer. Es mi forma de disculparme con él.

—Eso es muy considerado, tesoro. Pero sigues castigada.

No le sorprendió que su madre pensara que actuaba así buscando liberarse pronto del castigo, aunque si a la larga conseguía ese resultado, sería una doble victoria, por el momento se concentraría en su primera prioridad.

Veinte minutos después, con cuidado subió por las escaleras la bandeja donde llevaba los huevos al gusto de Lincoln que preparó con los suyos, junto con unos waffles y dos jugos de zanahoria con betabel y berenjena, éste en realidad era su favorito. Continuaba teniendo presente que él la había elegido a ella y pensaba que como pareja sería bueno que tuvieran algunos otros gustos en común, por ello esperaba que el jugo le agradara. Pensar en lo genial que sería tener novio tan pronto después de todo, la entusiasmaba bastante; lo mejor para ella es que no sería cualquiera, sino a su consideración el mejor de todos. Alguien que ya la conocía de toda la vida, quien la toleraba, en quien ella podía confiar siempre: Su chico del plan. "Aunque nadie deberá enterarse nunca de esto— _"_. El pensamiento la hizo decaer un poco.

Era verdad, su situación era delicada. Aunque Lincoln decidiera dar el paso nuevamente y ella encantada lo aceptara, nunca podrían comportarse como una pareja convencional, como ir tomados de la mano o compartir besos en lugares muy concurridos, a riesgo que se encontraran con algún conocido. Ahora que ambos estaban en la secundaria, quedaba descartado comer juntos como algunas parejas de enamorados solían hacerlo. Cuando estuviese con sus amigas en aquellos momentos que de pronto surgían cuando compartían confidencias, nada de explicar lo suyo con Lincoln. Siempre debería buscar excusas para rechazar salir con otros chicos, o resignarse a decir mentiras cuando le preguntaran por qué estaba sola. Odiaba pensar en esa parte, pero en ocasiones era una constante cuando parecía ilusionarse más al respecto.

Suspirando se obligó a olvidarse por ahora de todo eso. Debía enfocarse en Lincoln y sólo en él, en la mirada de sorpresa y entusiasmo que pondría cuando le llevara el desayuno para compartirlo juntos en la cama, en los encuentros uno a uno de lucha, o los juegos de baloncesto con calcetines que podrían practicar para pasar el tiempo en casa durante el castigo, tal vez incluso que él le levantara el "otro" castigo y aceptara subir al ático con ella, naturalmente cuando la casa estuviera un poco más sola y así retomaran con mayor tranquilidad los besos, tal vez también una que otra caricia, además estaba… su plan del baño.

Sonrojada y con los ánimos en alto, estaba por abrir feliz la puerta de Lincoln y lista para darle los buenos días cuando… la puerta se abrió antes que siquiera tocara la perilla.

Leni hacía una ligera mueca de dolor con una de sus manos por encima de su camisón en su entrepierna sujetando un pañuelo, cuando su mirada se encontró con la de Lynn. Asustada, la rubia tembló un poco, siendo irónico al ser ella la última en el parque de atracciones, quien había logrado derribar a la deportista de la casa. Lynn continuaba con la bandeja entre las manos sin poder procesar todavía aquel encuentro, lo último que esperaba era verla ahí desde lo de la vez pasada. Leni vio el desayuno que llevaba y retrocedió haciéndose a un lado para que pudiera entrar. Confundida, eso fue lo que hizo Lynn encontrándose adentro con otra sorpresa.

Lincoln estaba de espaldas con el torso desnudo poniéndose los pantalones, su rostro parecía el de aquél que atravesaba una severa depresión y pensaba intensamente entre varias opciones desfavorables en varios niveles, entonces fue cuando notó a Lynn entrar. Igual que Leni se quedó estupefacto. Ninguno pronunció palabra alguna. La bandeja se sintió de pronto muy pesada, por lo que sin mediar palabra ella la colocó sobre el escritorio de Lincoln viendo por el rabillo del ojo algo más que captó su atención. Sobre la sábana destendida de su hermano, había un pequeñísimo rastro de sangre oscura y espesa.

—Ah… que lindo —de pronto exclamó Leni—. Le hiciste el desayuno a Lincoln. Eso es un detalle muy bonito, Lynn.

Los hombros de la castaña se agitaron y se llevó una mano al rostro compungida en repentino llanto. Lincoln por primera vez no sabía que hacer. Leni jugó con sus dedos unos momentos y acercó con timidez su mano al hombro de Lynn, pero ella en respuesta se apartó de su hermana caminando hacia la ventana de Lincoln cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos.

—Lynn —comenzó Leni nerviosa—… yo, lo siento mucho. Yo… no quería lastimarte.

"Pero lo hiciste"—pensaba —. "Sabías que era mío y lo tomaste, ¿por qué? Nunca te vi interesada en él como… como yo. ¡Él… es mío!"

La expresión de Leni era de desconcierto, como si en verdad no pudiera entender qué le sucedía a su hermanita. Lincoln se acercó a Lynn y la tomó por los hombros, a él no lo rechazó.

"¿Ella sabía que a veces la veías de otra forma, Lincoln? ¿No me confesaste eso en un par de ocasiones? Que llegaste a sentirte culpable por verla hace tiempo como ahora me vez a mí. ¿Ella acaso lo sabía y se aprovechó de ti por eso? ¡Pero por qué!". El recuerdo de su hermana furiosa golpeándola en la cara, de pronto cobraba un significado distinto más allá de sentirse decepcionada por toda la escena que armó. "¿Estabas enojada porque eché a perder una oportunidad que querías para ti? ¡Es tu hermano menor y eres mucho mayor que él de lo que soy yo!"

—Calma, Lynn —intentaba tranquilizarla Lincoln rodeándola por la espalda entre sus brazos, siendo obvio que estaba temblando—. Deja de llorar, esto no…

Ella se dio la vuelta y lo tomó por sorpresa besándolo en los labios. Leni ni siquiera había reaccionado al gesto, esto consternó a Lynn.

—Es mío. ¡Mío! ¡Entiendes!

Como lo había tomado desprevenido, lo único que atinó a hacer el peliblanco fue soltarla para apurado cerrar la puerta, a riesgo que el resto de las chicas se diera cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo en su habitación. Con expresión neutra, Leni observó los arrebatos de su hermanita siendo imposible para ellos entender qué era lo que pensaba de los mismos. De pronto hizo una mueca y se tentó la entrepierna. El chico desvió la mirada sintiéndose incómodo.

—También es mío, Lynn. Como que es de todas. No me molesta mucho que Lincoln y tú estén juntos. Te quiero también, sabes. No te enojes por lo que sucedió… es sólo como que… anoche lo necesitaba de verdad como nunca antes.

—Leni —volvió Lincoln a mirarla—. Tal vez debamos explicarle…

—No —de pronto su actitud cambió mostrándose repentinamente firme—. Perdóname por golpearte, Lynn.

"¿Esto significaba que de lo que se arrepentía era de eso pero no de esto?" Lynn logró contener sus lágrimas y la miró de tal forma que pareciese querer lastimarla. Su hermano lo notó, por lo que discretamente se acercó detrás de ella, Leni continuó imperturbable.

—Exijo que me lo digan. —la castaña alzó de nuevo la voz— ¡Qué pasó anoche entre los dos!

Leni la miró intensamente. Con la mano con que no se había estado tocando esa zona, le tocó con gentileza la cara, precisamente donde la hinchazón por el golpe que ella misma le había dado estaba cediendo.

—De verdad lo lamento. Como que no pensé en lo que hice ayer, sólo actué. Lo que pasó anoche… es algo que sólo tiene que ver entre Lincoln y yo, Lynn —su hermana pequeña abrió los ojos sorprendida—. No me pidas explicaciones. Yo no te he pedido ni a ti a Lincoln que me las den sobre lo que han estado haciendo. Sólo los he seguido y he intentado cuidarlos.

Ella abrazó a su hermana para consolarla y como una autómata, Lynn se dejó hacer sin reaccionar, tan sólo tensando su cuerpo y conteniendo el resto del llanto

—Antes que tuyo, es de todas —repitió Leni una vez más susurrándole al oído—. Deberías aprender a compartirlo.

El recordatorio pareció enfurecerla, pues de pronto en cuanto su hermana se separó de ella, Lynn alzó furiosa los brazos, pero antes que pudiese tocarla, Lincoln a tiempo consiguió sujetarla por la espalda nuevamente.

—¡No te atrevas a lastimarla!

—¡No debió meterse donde nadie la llamó!

—¡Mírame! —hizo que se girara para que lo hiciera—. Ya te lo había dicho. Sólo te quiero a ti y a nadie más. Ya creo hacerme una idea de lo que piensas, pero no es… no sucedió nada. Dormimos juntos… ¡No! Quiero decir… sólo eso, dormimos, pero nada más, es todo. No hicimos ninguna otra cosa.

—¿Y por qué estabas poniéndote los pantalones? ¡Es que me vas a decir que a veces duermes en calzoncillos!

Lincoln la miró con cierta severidad y sorpresa.

—Sabes muy bien que lo hago. —Pensó nuevamente en aquella última noche que compartieron. Ella también lo había hecho.

—¡Y qué se supone que es eso! —señaló ella el rastro de sangre en sus sábanas—. ¡Confiésenlo de una vez por todas! ¡Qué sucedió anoche entre los dos!

—Nada de lo que te estás imaginando.

—¡Eso no es una respuesta! Dímelo. ¡Sé que me ocultaban algo, o los dos no actuarían tan raros como nosotros lo hacemos en esas ocasiones con ella y las otras!

Preocupado, Lincoln miró a Leni, pero ella con seriedad negó con la cabeza.

—No voy a decírtelo. Lo siento, pero esto no te incumbe.

Furiosa, Lynn iba a decir algo más, cuando tras tocar sólo una vez y sin esperar respuesta, Lori entró en la habitación.

—Leni, te estaba buscando, qué es lo que…

Lori vio como a prisa Leni se alisaba la bata para enseguida juntar sus manos al frente, Lincoln vistiendo únicamente pantalones pareció ponerse en firmes, mientras Lynn acababa de quitar la sábana de la cama para con rapidez hacerla una bola y arrojarla dentro de un cesto para la ropa sucia. El aspecto de todos era el mismo de cuando acababan de cometer alguna travesura, la mayor era capaz de reconocer el cambio.

—Está bien, ¿qué hacen todos en esta habitación? Ya, confiésenlo.

Leni abrió y cerró la boca varias veces sin saber que decir sintiéndose sumamente nerviosa, incluso más que Lincoln, cuando de pronto Lynn comenzó a explicarlo.

—Vine a disculparme con Lincoln y Leni, ella… me estaba ayudando a tratar de convencerlo a que lo haga.

Sorprendidos, ambos la miraron. Lori pensaba que ciertamente Lynn debía sentirse terrible con su único hermano para haber estado llorando. Con prisa y al darse cuenta de lo que notaba, la deportista se apresuró a limpiarse los ojos tallándoselos con un brazo. La mayor suspiró pensando en que quizá su hermanita ya había escarmentado lo necesario, por lo que no valía la pena seguir regañándola como había pensado hacer más tarde.

—Lo que sea. Lori, acompáñame. Saldré con Bobby y necesito tu asesoría con algunos vestidos, no puedo decidirme entre algunos conjuntos. Dejemos a solas un momento a estos dos.

—Sí, te alcanzo en un minuto.

Lori se retiró, entonces Leni se volvió hacia su hermanita.

—Gracias Lynn. Como que creo que a Lori le hubiera parecido raro si se enteraba que pasé la noche con Lincoln.

—¡Pero por qué lo hiciste! —le reclamó con el rostro volviendo a descomponérsele—. ¡Ya díganme que hicieron los dos anoche!

—¡Ya te dije lo que necesitas saber! —intervino su hermano—. ¡No hicimos nada malo! Santo cielo, Lynn. ¡Somos hermanos! ¡Por tanto…!

—¡También nosotros dos somos hermanos, pero eso nunca nos impidió a llevar las cosas cada vez más lejos!

Escandalizado, Lincoln miró a Leni temeroso de su reacción ante esta noticia. No es que esto fuese un secreto para ella, pero siempre le avergonzaba tocar el tema como con Lucy, por lo que prefería evitarlo sin importar en que confiara más en Leni, ahora más que nunca desde lo que compartieron juntos anoche. Leni jugó incómoda con su cabello un momento antes de retomar la palabra.

—De verdad lo lamento, Lynn.

—No pienso perdonarte lo que hiciste con Lincoln. Eso… ¡Me correspondía a mí!

La chica movió de lado a lado la cabeza.

—No es verdad, eso me correspondía a mí. La verdad espero a ti no tenga nunca que corresponderte de ese modo.

—¡Cómo te atreves! ¡Ya no te tengo miedo y podemos pelear de nuevo si quieres!

Lincoln intentó nuevamente tomarla por un hombro, pero ella se desasió afectada por la declaración de la chica. Leni comenzó a asustarse, pero pudo más su irritación al respecto. Por un momento el rostro le cambió, pareciendo dispuesta a golpearla de nuevo. De inmediato cerró los ojos e intentó serenarse. Nada ganaba con lastimar a Lynn otra vez, o que ella lo hiciera contra ella sin contenerse nada en esta ocasión.

—Lo único que de verdad lamento es haberte pegado, Lynn. Debí de controlarme, pero ayer como que debes reconocer fuiste muy injusta con Lincoln. Él ha puesto todo de su parte desde que empezaron a salir. Lo que hiciste no se hace entre hermanos, o amigos, o novios, o lo que sea que sean —a veces la relación que tenían la confundía—. Sabes, como que te envidio por eso. Te he estado envidiando mucho últimamente. Lincoln es un chico dulce y tierno, Lynn. Además es muy confiable y casi siempre sabe lo que hay que hacer. No pude resistirme a querer tener un poco de lo que tú tienes con él. Quería saber cómo se sentía eso yo también. Sentirme amada por alguien que no sólo quisiera… —bajó la voz a poco menos que un susurro, por lo que fue difícil entenderle, pero enseguida la alzó de nuevo—. Lo que pasó anoche fue mi culpa, no de él. Fui yo la que entró a su habitación y lo forzó a darme su cariño. Pero no puedo arrepentirme de eso, hermanita. Se sintió tan bien hacerlo —Lincoln se cubrió la cara con desesperación. No se atrevía a pedírselo, pero deseaba que su hermana se callara. Lynn sentía un nudo en la garganta a esas alturas—. Tú siempre podrás tenerlo contigo por siempre. Lo de anoche te prometo que no volverá a repetirse. Sólo fue una vez.

Cuando Lori entró, Lynn había estado tentada a gritarle lo que Leni había hecho con Lincoln, pero sin pensarlo los había ayudado al deshacerse de la sábana con la evidencia, pues en el fondo no sólo amaba a Lincoln, sino también a Leni, pero se trataba de esa clase de amor fraterno que los impulsaba a protegerse entre sí. Se sentía desecha, con una mar de conflictos en su cabeza. La despreciaba, le daba la razón y le quitaba el mérito, pero continuaba queriéndola, siendo quizá la única en toda la casa que a causa de su ignorancia no sólo los cubriría, sino que incondicionalmente los apoyaría. Tal vez, con dolor intentaría ser flexible por esta ocasión.

—¿Sólo fue una vez? ¿Verdad? —preguntó afligida sin poder creer que estaba prácticamente suplicándole— ¿Me prometes que no volverá a repetirse?

Leni tardó en responder.

—Bueno… creo que no. Pero si llego a necesitar hacerlo de nuevo… ¿podrías prestármelo? Lincoln es muy bueno haciendo eso.

El rostro de Lynn se encendió. Podía imaginarse un escenario pasados unos días, semanas, o incluso meses, con Leni repentinamente pidiéndole prestado a Lincoln para eso.

—¡Por supuesto que no te lo prestaré!

—¡Sólo estuvimos hablando! —volvió Lincoln a intervenir— ¡Leni no te das cuenta que Lynn cree que tú y yo hicimos "eso"!

—Pero lo hicimos. Me hiciste sentir tan bien, casi no me dolió tanto como creí que lo haría.

Lynn gimió aterrada, preguntándose cómo rayos su hermano sin experiencia dos años por debajo de ella, pudo de verdad complacer a su hermana mayor adolescente. ¿Sería sólo porque Leni es…? —hizo una mueca al entenderlo—. ¿Por qué hasta anoche fue virgen?

—Ha… hablamos —insistió Lincoln—. No la toqué.

Leni se rascó la cabeza comenzando a sentirse mal por tener que mentirle tanto a Lynn. Tal vez no había problema en que se enterara de algunos detalles.

—Bueno, no es del todo cierto eso. Lynn, él sólo me tocó un poquito, pero fue porque insistí mucho al pedírselo. ¿Lincoln también es así de tímido cuando te acaricia?

—¡Basta, Leni! —explotó Lynn—. ¡De verdad no podré soportarlo más imaginándome como ustedes dos tuvieron sexo!

Su hermana retrocedió alarmada llevándose ambas manos a la boca.

—Espera… ¿hablas de hacer bebés?

—¡Pues de qué estamos hablando!

La rubia pareció intentar concentrarse en algo, parecía algo difícil de hacer dadas las expresiones que ponía. De pronto observó a Lincoln bajando la vista como si pudiera mirar más allá de su ropa, nuevamente se llevó ambas manos a la entrepierna sobre su camisón con el rostro casi al rojo vivo.

—¡Lynn! ¡Lincoln y yo no estuvimos haciendo bebés! Es mi hermano, como que eso sería muy raro —de pronto se le ocurrió que acababa sin quererlo ser ofensiva con ella—. ¡Me refiero…! Tú sabes… él y yo. Tú estás bien para él… creo. O sea, no. Eso también es raro, pero si tú lo quieres… ¡No! Es que… Ah… los bebés… tus bebés —alzó una mano para señalar alternativamente de ella, a Lynn y a Lincoln—. Ya sabes… yo no quiero… pero si es Lincoln —de pronto pareció ocurrírsele algo agradable dada su expresión—, supongo que si funcionó para ti. Pero… si quisiera… no lo sé. Pero yo no soy su novia, aunque… si tú no y… ¿Hermanovia? ¿Pero cómo?

—¡Leni, ya! Tranquila.

Lynn repentinamente se había preocupado tanto como su hermano por ella ante ese ataque de ansiedad. Las reacciones de desconcierto de Leni eran tan genuinas que dejó de dudar de las mismas. La miró avergonzada de sí misma. ¿Cómo es que se le ocurrió que su hermana se había acostado con Lincoln? Oh, claro. La actitud culpable de su hermano, la de Leni también. ¿Pues de qué estuvieron hablando que no querían que se enterara? ¡Pero estaba la cuestión de la sangre y que Leni no dejaba de tocarse ahí! A no ser que… miró la sábana de la que se deshizo antes que Lori la descubriera.

—Leni, ¿estás… en tus días?

—Bueno, como que estos días son de ustedes porque están castigados y eso…

—Leni, te estoy preguntando si estás menstruando.

La rubia pareció oprimir más fuerte su entrepierna antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, al soltarse, unos puntos rojos traspasaron a su prenda. Detrás de Lynn, Lincoln asentía exageradamente buscando llamar su atención.

—Sí, es eso. No me había dado cuenta. Creo que perdí la cuenta de los días. Yo… creo que debería cambiarme.

Pero antes de marcharse, Lynn la abrazó. Aunque al principio el contacto pareció tensarla, poco a poco bajó su guardia hasta relajarse y tocar el cabello castaño de su hermana.

—Lo siento, Lynn.

—Boba, deja de pedir disculpas. Soy yo la que ha estado echando a perder últimamente las cosas. ¿De qué hablaste con Lincoln? ¿Estás bien? ¿Hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar?

Por encima de su hombro, ella dudando miró a Lincoln. Su hermano aunque mareado por lo sucedido, así como por haber estado escuchándolas hablar sobre la menstruación, asintió esperanzado en convencerla. Leni negó con un gesto al que Lincoln respondió suspirando con frustración.

—Estaré bien, hermanita. Sus desayunos se enfriarán. Mejor cómanselos que se ven buenos. ¿No crees que se ven sabrosos, Lincoln?

—Sí, se ven excelentes.

Había respondido sin emoción. Finalmente, el chico del plan por Lynn estaba tranquilo, pero parecía que algo le seguía molestando y preocupando a partes iguales. Con mirada acusatoria, veía a Leni quien aunque estaba sonriendo, sintiéndose en realidad cabizbaja salía de la pieza.

—Mejor me voy con Lori a ayudarla a arreglarse.

—¡Espera! —le pidió Lynn—. Te acompaño.

Las chicas salieron al pasillo, donde encontraron a Luna y Luan haciendo fila frente al baño, pues Lola ya se les había adelantado. Ambas las miraron confundidas, aunque con cierto resentimiento contra Lynn.

—¿Y a ustedes qué les pasa? —Luna notó las marcas bajo los ojos de la menor—. ¿Estuviste llorando, hermana?

Ella sintiéndose nerviosa no contestó. Luan se había dado cuenta de dónde venían como su hermana.

—Más te vale que te hayas disculpado con Lincoln. Nosotras lo hicimos después de lo que pasó con Polly, lo cual no fue nada si lo comparas con la forma en que con Ronnie Anne "chocaste tu carácter" y "estrellaste" su relación con él "a toda velocidad", ¿lo entiendes?

Luna reprendió a su hermana con la mirada, mientras cabizbaja Lynn asentía. Leni intervino enfadada.

—Dejen de molestarla. Lynn no tenía malas intenciones. Creía que estaba haciendo lo correcto por Lincoln. ¿Verdad?

Con pesadez porque Leni estuviera cubriéndola después de lo de hace un momento, Lynn volvió a asentir a sabiendas que en realidad había actuado por puro egoísmo. A su consideración, su hermana era demasiado amable con ella. Lola salió radiante del baño, por lo que dado que ambas artistas tenían prisa, forcejearon para entrar primero, lo que le valió a Leni alejar de ellas a su hermana un momento. Lynn agradecida volvió a abrazar efusivamente a la rubia.

—Gracias por defenderme, Leni. De nuevo perdóname por malinterpretar las cosas. Últimamente me pasa con mucha frecuencia.

—Está bien, Lynn. No sucedió nada. Aunque sigo sin entender cómo es que se te pudo ocurrir que estaba haciendo bebés con Lincoln.

—Si eso fue una tontería —de pronto, aunque a esas alturas le restaba importancia al asunto, no pudo evitar hacerle una última pregunta—. Cuando dijiste que te tocó un poquito, te referías a que te dio un abrazo o algo así, ¿cierto?

—Por supuesto.

Lynn sonrió.

—Era tan obvio, debí saberlo, así imagino fue como únicamente te tocó.

—Ajá, no hicimos nada malo. También lo besé, pero un ratito únicamente, también cuando me desvestí me sobó los senos y aquí abajo —señaló directamente su entrepierna—, pero nada más. Lincoln tiene unas manos grandiosas, de verdad se siente muy bien cuando te frota de esa forma en esa parte, ¿Ya te ha hecho eso alguna vez? Te lo recomiendo mucho, es muy cuidadoso y cariñoso al hacerlo —se interrumpió al escuchar a Lori llamándola de nuevo desde la habitación—. Será mejor que entre ya. Disfruta tu día con Lincoln.

Cerró la puerta lista para atender adentro a Lori. Afuera, Lynn mantuvo su sonrisa de manera forzada tratando de procesar lo último que Leni le había confesado.

—Sé que lo que acaba de decir tiene una explicación perfectamente lógica que obviamente no se trata de lo que estoy pensando —se rascó la cabeza sintiendo un agudo dolor en la misma—. Pero no se me ocurre cuál podría ser.

Por mucho que lo pensó para averiguarlo, no logró conseguirlo, así que antes de comenzar a darle más vueltas al asunto, decidió zanjarlo para evitar volver a cometer el error de darle un significado incorrecto.

Regresó a la habitación de Lincoln. Su hermano ya se había vestido y estaba terminando de tender la cama. Ella le echó una mano para terminar pronto. Al acabar, ambos se sentaron en la cama cruzados de piernas con la bandeja en medio de ambos. Lincoln parecía nervioso e incómodo aún.

—Esto está muy bueno, Lynn, ¿tú lo hiciste? —acababa de darle con temor un sorbo al jugo por cuyo color tan extraño no podía ser de naranja, encontrándolo para su gusto un poco ácido, pero muy dulce y agradable.

—Sí, todo esto lo hice yo sola para los dos, en especial para ti —seguía sintiéndose decaída—. Perdona que insista, ¿pero entre Leni y tú no hay algo como… lo de nosotros?

—Ya te dije que no. Mi número a relaciones extrañas se reduce a una a la vez.

—En el Sadie Hawkins saliste Polly y otras chicas al mismo tiempo.

—No es verdad. Estaban en el mismo sitio, pero estuve con ellas una a la vez.

"Y anoche fue el turno de Leni como ahora es el mío". La chica cabeceó tratando de alejar esos pensamientos. No los necesitaba si en verdad quería arreglar las cosas con Lincoln. El chico comenzó a relajarse, tal vez porque de pronto Lynn se veía animada, también ayudaba que el desayuno le había quedado bastante bien.

Al terminar se quedaron un rato sin decir o hacer nada, además de apartar a un lado la bandeja con los platos vacíos. Lincoln dudó un momento, pero enseguida se acercó y le dio un breve beso en la comisura de los labios.

—Gracias por el desayuno, Lynn.

—Fue un placer —contestó tocándose la boca sonrojada. Cualquier pregunta que tenía acerca de Leni, tendría que esperar o sencillamente olvidar. No podía arriesgarse a echarlo a perder de nuevo.

—¿Qué te gustaría hacer?

—No lo sé. Todo lo que se me ocurre no se puede porque estamos castigados —lo que más deseaba hacer era correr para soltar los malos pensamientos que se formó, pero el área limitaba mucho al respecto.

Comprendiéndola en parte, el chico del plan tuvo la idea.

—Aún tenemos el patio.

* * *

Luna acababa junto con Chuck de meter el equipo necesario en la camioneta de su amigo para la nueva presentación que tendrían, cuando intrigada escuchó el escándalo de sus hermanos en el patio trasero. Al ir a asomarse vio sorprendida junto con las gemelas que jugaban con sus muñecas y mascotas, como Lynn y Lincoln riendo se pasaban un balón de fútbol americano entre sí, sin hacer otra cosa más que perseguirse intentando arrebatárselo, o haciendo de pronto pases para capturarlo. Lo extraño es que Lincoln lucía tan feliz como su hermana de estar jugando, como si ya hubieran superado en tiempo récord el castigo que les habían aplicado, así como el motivo detrás del mismo.

Luan que acababa de juntar todo su material para realizar sus actos en una fiesta infantil, igualmente parecía asombrada por ver de ese modo a sus hermanos.

—Creí que Lincoln estaba molesto con Lynn.

—Yo también, hermana.

Aunque extrañadas, siguieron a lo suyo. Contagiada por su entusiasmo, Lana dejó a su gemela y pronto se unió a sus hermanos mayores, quienes la aceptaron encantados de tener a alguien más con quién jugar. Finalmente sentían entre ellos las vacaciones de verano que tanto habían esperado.

Bobby acababa de llegar justo cuando Lori acababa de salir de casa lista para su cita con él. A ambos también les tocó ver la actitud renovada de Lincoln y Lynn.

—Parece que superaron muy rápido sus diferencias —exclamó Bobby asombrado—. En su lugar, creo que tanto a Ronnie Anne como a mí nos tomaría un poco más arreglarnos tan pronto.

—Bueno, aquí resolvemos rápido nuestras diferencias Bubbuosito —aunque ella misma tenía que reconocer que dada la magnitud del daño que se ocasionaron, o incluso si este hubiese sido menor, ciertamente esos dos se habían reconciliado demasiado pronto para su gusto—. ¿cómo sigue tu hermanita, por cierto?

—Mucho mejor, gracias bebé. Nos deseó que tuviéramos un buen día y parece más relajada, siempre y cuando no menciones a Lincoln o a Lynn, si lo haces entonces se tensa bastante.

Francamente Lori no podía culparla. De verdad quería hacerle a sus hermanos más preguntas al respecto, pero sentía que si lo hacía, quebraría la paz a la que finalmente ese par parecía haber llegado.

—Bueno, dejémoslo así y vámonos.

Durante el camino al restaurante donde irían a comer, Bobby de pronto recordó algo más.

—Por cierto, bebé. ¿Cómo le fue a Leni con esa mujer del bazar? Ayer la olvidé hasta después que llegué a casa. Lo lamento.

—No importa, me pasó lo mismo por culpa de esos dos tontos —Leni era algo más en su lista de preocupaciones—. Ha actuado algo extraña, por lo que no creo que le fuera muy bien. Intenté volver a animarla para que la pusieras en contacto con tu prima Carlotta, pero dice no estar de humor aún. Anoche durmió con Lincoln en su cuarto, creo que no se dio cuenta que la noté. Quizá estaba intranquila.

—Debió de ser incómodo para Lincoln dormir con una de sus hermanas.

—¿Tú crees? Lo hacía todo el tiempo cuando era más joven. Aunque sí, imagino que ahora que es un adolescente es diferente y debe de ser muy incómodo para él. Si Leni vuelve a intentarlo de nuevo, la detendré.

Su novio asintió pensando que acababa de hacerle un gran favor a su hermano postizo. Seguramente el pobre debió de dormir a disgusto con su hermana a un lado en la misma cama. Recordando la manera en que éste parecía llevarse tan bien con su hermana más conflictiva, pensó en lo mucho que en lo personal le gustaría tener exactamente la misma relación con Ronnie Anne. ¿Cuál sería el secreto para lograrlo?

* * *

—¿No quieres jugar también, Lola? —insistió Lana—. ¡Es muy divertido!

—No quiero ensuciarme. Tengo una boda a la que asistir.

—¿La boda de quién?

—De mi boda con Maurice, por supuesto —Señaló al gran oso de felpa con moño sentado en la silla contraria de su mesa de té. Lana giró los ojos fastidiada—. Por supuesto que si lo desean todos están cordialmente invitados al evento. Será en nuestra habitación dentro de quince minutos.

—¡Aburrido! Paso.

Lisa salía de casa siendo asistida por Lucy, quien cargaba detrás de ella un extraño aparato con un panel brillante.

—Aquí eshtá bien. El punto idóneo para que mi nuevo prototipo de batería sholar comience a cargarshe.

—¿Cuánto demorará esto?

—No mucho. El día eshtá deshpejado, ashí que aproximadamente eshtará en funchión en un par de horas, calculo.

—*Suspiro*. Tal vez tenga la paciencia, pero no el interés. Creo que buscaré otra cosa que hacer.

Dio un vistazo breve a sus hermanos jugando, lo que captó la atención de los mismos. Lincoln nervioso temió que su hermanita hiciera o dijese algo inapropiado, aunque a su favor estaba agradecido con ella por haber incitado a Lynn a arreglarse con él. Lynn aunque nerviosa por estar ya enterada que su hermanita sabía ya lo de ellos, se sentía en cierta forma en deuda con ella por los mismos motivos de Lincoln. Lana fue quien al final se les adelantó tomando la palabra.

—¡Lucy! ¿No quieres jugar fútbol?

—Creo que ahorraré mis energías para actividades más productivas. Además, el día está muy soleado y eso no me gusta.

—En ese caso —la llamó Lola—, ¿no quieres asistir a mi boda con Maurice? La haremos adentro de casa.

Lucy miró con cierto desdén en un principio al oso de felpa, pero enseguida recompuso su semblante decidiendo seguirle el juego sólo un poco.

—No sabía que se habían comprometido. ¿Eso cuando ocurrió?

—¡Justo ahora! Mira —se vuelve al oso imitando una voz gruesa—. "Mi dulce, hermosa, querida y amada Lola, ¿me harías el honor de casarte conmigo?" —recompone su voz—. ¡Por supuesto que sí, príncipe Maurice!

Aunque por un lado deseaba seguir el partido improvisado con sus hermanos, Lana tuvo que reconocer a su pesar que el nuevo juego de su gemela parecía también divertido desde cierto ángulo.

—¿Puedo jugar?

—Ajá, podrías ser la dama de honor.

—Nah, ¿no puedo ser la que los case?

A Lola le brillaron los ojos por tener ya dentro a dos de sus hermanas.

—¡Por supuesto! ¿No quieres ser tú la madrina de honor, Lisa?

La pequeña inventora acababa de revisar por última vez su nuevo proyecto. Todo estaba en orden y de momento no tenía ningún pendiente, por lo que sólo le quedaba esperar.

—Shupongo. Pero no eshperesh que ushe veshtido.

Las cuatro pequeñas de regreso entraron a casa. Lynn y Lincoln se quedaron solos de nuevo. Habían gastado buena parte de sus energías. Estaban agitados, sudados, un tanto cansados, pero complacidos. Lynn nerviosa pensó en cómo hablar con Lincoln; aún persistían sus dudas acerca de él y Leni. De pronto el chico incómodo hizo ademán de regresar adentro.

—¿No quieres un poco de limonada?

Sin decir palabra, ella lo siguió esperando que consiguieran un nuevo momento a solas.

* * *

Por las risas que escuchaban, sus hermanitas parecían divertirse bastante, por lo que ambos de camino hacia el ático, no pudieron resistirse a dar un vistazo a la habitación de las gemelas. Para su sorpresa, algo había cambiado. Leni estaba con ellas y aparentemente se estaba casando con Charles, pues llevaba un improvisado velo como de novia sobre la cabeza con su fiel can a un lado, mientras Lucy era quien dirigía la ceremonia, con Lana arrojando flores y Lisa siendo la dama de honor. Lana parecía ser quien entregaba a su hermana a la mascota de la familia.

—Por el poder de las fuerzas de estratos superiores que opacan la oscuridad de la noche, yo los declaro mascota y mujer. Ya puede lamer a la novia.

Sin tener una idea clara de lo que ocurría, el pequeño terrier pitbull lamió la mejilla de Leni cuando Lola lo acercó a su rostro cargándolo. La adolescente rio comportándose como una pequeña niña sin desentonar con sus hermanitas.

—¡Ahora quién sigue! —preguntaron animadas las gemelas a la vez.

—¿Qué tal Lucy con Cliff? —sugirió Leni—. Puedo ir a buscarlo.

Las niñas parecieron entusiastas por la idea, incluso Lisa quien a pesar de actuar con indiferencia, sonreía de vez en cuando procurando no mostrar lo mucho que se estaba divirtiendo. Lucy no parecía estar tan segura de esto. Tal vez debería sugerir ir por Colmillos antes que trajeran al gato.

—Preferiría casarme con… —entonces vio a Lynn y a Lincoln fisgonear—. ¿Lincoln?

—Eso sería más divertido —opinó Lola—, pero no creo que quiera jugar por hacerlo con Lynn.

Curiosos los dos entraron a la habitación. Sorprendidas, sus hermanitas se acercaron pidiéndoles que se unieran al juego. Hasta Leni el humor parecía haberle mejorado bastante gracias a la actividad.

—¿Creí que la que se iba a casar era Lola con Martín? —exclamó Lynn.

—Es Maurice. Eso ya lo terminamos. Después Lana se casó con Brincos, Lisa con Geo y Leni con Charles. Por favor, ¿no quieren jugar con nosotras también?

Ambos se miraron entre sí. Tenían todo el tiempo del mundo para hablar solos los dos más tarde. Esto parecía significar mucho para las pequeñas que parecían estar pasándosela de maravilla.

—Por supuesto —aceptó Lynn—. Pero no llevaré ese velo.

—No tendrás. Puedes ser la dama de honor, o la ministro ahora que Lucy será la novia —sugirió Lana—. ¿Pero después con quién hacemos que se case Lincoln?

Lucy alzó la mano para recordarle a Lola que era su turno, también que ya no era necesario usar a las mascotas haciendo de novio teniendo ya a un chico de verdad, sin importar que se tratara de su hermano. Cierto que estaba jugando a regañadientes y era una tontería, pero la idea de participar haciendo eso con Lincoln le resultaba muy atractiva.

—¡Obvio que conmigo! —sentenció Lola.

—Tú ya te casaste con Maurice —señaló Lucy

—Sí, pero tuvimos nuestras diferencias. Decidimos que lo mejor era separarnos y comenzar a ver a otras personas. ¿Cierto Lisa?

—Chierto —de pronto Lisa les mostró un papel impreso donde rezaba el encabezado: "Divorcio", debajo con letra desigual e infantil estaba el nombre Lola, mientras que con fina y excelsa caligrafía estaba el de Maurice. Ninguno de los chicos pudo reconocer a quién le pertenecía la letra—. Ella she quedó con la casa de muñecash y el malibú. Ya shaben, bienesh mancomunadosh.

—¡Vamos, Lincoln! Haz del novio, por favor.

Encogiéndose de hombros, para frustración de Lucy el chico se acercó a Lola, quien lo detuvo de pronto.

—Ah, ah. Primero debes de proponérmelo.

La situación era bochornosa, el resto de sus hermanas estaba riéndose y disfrutando de lo lindo con la situación en que Lola lo ponía. Tragando saliva, el peliblanco comenzó.

—Lola, eres quisquillosa y mandona, ¿pero a pesar de eso te casarías conmigo?

—¡Sí quiero! Seremos tan felices juntos.

Como si tuviese algo atorado en la garganta, Lucy dificultosamente recitó una vez más los votos como ministro. Lynn miraba todo con cierta curiosidad e interés, aunque estaba impaciente por terminar de jugar para que ambos volvieran a enfocarse únicamente en los dos. Estaba logrando un avance con Lincoln y quería aprovecharlo esperando que esto no lo distrajera mucho.

—…los declaro marido y mujer. Están casados —concluyó la pequeña gótica tras que ambos pronunciaron el sí acepto—. Ahora es mi turno.

—¡Oye! —le regañó Lola—. ¿No crees que olvidas algo?

—*Suspiro*. Ya puedes… hmm… besar a la novia.

Fue un besito en la mejilla, pero por el mismo Lola se mantenía radiante. Lucy estaba lista para tomar su lugar, sin embargo, Lisa se le adelantó poniéndose de puntillas para tomar de la mano a su hermano tras quitarle el falso velo a Lola para su sorpresa.

—¿Por qué quieres volver a repetir, Lisa?

—Por que prefiero que mi compañero conyugal no shea alguien limitado a una eshfera del mundo exterior y al que no tenga que agacharme para verlo. Preferiría alguien a quien yo pueda llegar por lo menosh a la cintura y que pueda cargarme a mí, en lugar de lo contrario —Geo bajó la mirada suspirando. Rodando el pequeño hámster salió indignado de la pieza como si le acabaran de romper el corazón—. También esh mejor alguien menosh shucheptible al rechazo. Lincoln, comenchemosh.

Entendiendo su papel, el peliblanco recitó su línea tratando de aguantar la risa por lo extraño que era jugar en semejante situación con su hermanita de cinco años.

—Lisa, sé que no soy tan listo como tú. Aun así, ¿quisieras casarte conmigo?

—Eshtá bien. Pero conshervaré mi apellido.

La ceremonia se repitió, siendo al terminar nuevamente con Lana y Lincoln, resaltando en ella lo traviesa y ruda que podía ser, siendo la misma Lana quien de pronto le ayudó agregando a la lista con orgullo que era un tanto sucia también. Mientras Lucy intentaba reclamar su turno sin parecer desesperada, Lola le ofreció a Leni repetir, pero ella rechazó continuar.

—No, creo que le daré una oportunidad a lo mío con Charles —le dirigió una extraña mirada a su hermano que no pasó desapercibida a Lynn. ¿Eso fue un coqueteó o sólo se lo imaginó?— Lincoln, ¿por qué no lo haces ahora con Lynn? Es injusto que a ella no le haya tocado ni una vez.

La aludida sorprendida miró a su hermano. A pesar de tratarse de ser un juego, ambos se sonrojaron. Lucy rechinó los dientes pues la observación de su hermana podría aplicarse también a ella. Esperaba que Lynn dijese de un momento a otro que se trataban de tonterías, que prefería hacer algo rudo y los dejara por su cuenta. Sin embargo con cierta timidez la deportista se acercó y se sentó en una de las mesitas. Lincoln comportándose de un modo más galante a como lo había hecho con el resto, se inclinó frente a ella tomándola de la mano y mirándola a los ojos.

Por un momento los dos no dijeron nada. Aunque las gemelas y Lisa se impacientaban, Leni atenta estudiaba las expresiones de sus hermanos adivinando lo que pasaba por sus mentes.

—Lincoln —lo apresuró Lucy cansándose—. No tenemos toda la eternidad.

Era el empuje que necesitaba. Lola estaba colocándole con ayuda de Lana el velo a la deportista.

—Lynn, sé que hemos tenido nuestras diferencias últimamente, pero a pesar de todo yo te… lo que quiero decir.

—Li, Lincoln… acaso tú…

Estaba nerviosa. Esto ya no parecía ser un juego, sino que el juego era la excusa para algo más serio. El chico la miró directo a los ojos y ella se perdió en ellos.

—Lo que quiero pedirte es… ¿Quisieras ser mi novia?

Sonrojada, a Lynn le costó trabajo volver a hablar.

—Yo… ¡Si quiero!

—¡Lo hiciste mal! —saltó Lola de pronto volviendo a regañar a su hermano—. Se supone que ya son novios, por lo que debías pedirle que se casara contigo, no que fuera apenas tu novia.

Saliendo del momento, Lincoln se palmeó la frente consternado. Nerviosa, Lynn miró a Lana y a Lisa quienes aunque confusas, habían tomado eso como un simple desliz en el diálogo. Sólo Leni y Lucy comprendieron lo que acababa de ocurrir. La primera lucía preocupada, aunque a la vez animada, mientras la segunda había adquirido sobre su palidez un alarmante tono rojizo.

—¿Te eshtásh reshfriando, Lucy? Parechiera que tu temperatura corporal eshtá aumentando en un conshtante nada shaludable.

—¡Estoy bien, Lisa! Sólo terminemos con esto para que pueda seguir yo.

—¿Cómo dichesh?

—¡Para que pueda seguir yo haciendo otras cosas!

Lincoln y Lynn se pusieron de pie frente a Lucy que recitó con menos entusiasmo la letanía, mientras ambos hermanos sólo tenían ojos para entre sí mismos.

—Lincoln, ¿aceptas a tu "hermana" dos años más vieja que tú en la efímera salud y quizá perdurable enfermedad, en la improbable riqueza y acertada pobreza de espíritu, hasta que inevitablemente la muerte algún día venga a reclamarlos?

—Acepto —tan concentrado estaba en Lynn que apenas y había prestado atención a la bravata de la pequeña.

—*Suspiro*. Lynn, ¿aceptas a tu inmaduro e infante "hermano" dos años más joven que tú, siendo que podrías tener a cualquier otro de tu edad, o incluso a alguien mayor mucho mejor, ante toda crítica y juicio social, a riesgo de ser una paria de la sociedad, hasta que el cegador te prive de todo sufrimiento que tu relación arraigue?

—¡Por supuesto!

Sí, estaba segura que apenas y le habían hecho caso, a diferencia del resto de las presentes que estaban sorprendidas por su tétrica letanía. Hasta las mascotas estaban boquiabiertas.

—*Suspiro*. Por los poderes de la oscuridad que sería la única en aprobar semejante unión, yo… *suspiro*. Los declaro "novios". Fin —estaba por retirarse, cuando aclarándose la garganta, Lola la obligó a terminar—. Ya puedes besar a tu hermana.

Aunque fue algo breve, el beso fue justo en los labios en lugar de la mejilla. Habían cerrado los ojos y las sonrisas de ambos no parecían indicar que estuvieran a disgustos por hacerlo. Lana hizo una expresión divertida fingida de asco junto con Lola, para enseguida ignorarlo y arrojarles a ambos pétalos de flores mezclados con confettis. Lisa se acomodó los lentes un tanto sorprendida que se hubiesen tomado tan en serio su papel, mientras Leni aplaudía con fuerza gritando "¡Felicidades!".

—¿Quieren jugar ahora a la fiesta de té? —propuso Lola.

—¡Oye! —reclamó Lucy—. Todavía no terminamos con esto. Sigue mi turno.

—Ya me aburrí. Quiero hacer otra cosa.

—Yo también —se apuntó Lana—. ¿puedo invitar a brincos y a Izzy a la fiesta, Lola?

—Está bien, pero si vas a traer su comida, más te vale que esos bichos estén muertos esta vez.

Leni se puso de pie bastante animada.

—Yo voy a… —de pronto dudó y su ánimo pareció decaer bastante— a hacer algo más.

—Veré shi el prototipo de la batería sholar terminó de cargarshe.

Lynn buscando la mano de su hermano salió de la habitación. Sintiéndose atrevido, Lincoln la tomó por la cintura, por lo que ella asombrada, lo sujetó por el brazo de camino al pequeño cuarto.

Lucy arrastrando los pies se marchó a su habitación. Aunque mentalmente se repetía que pese a tener nueve años era más madura que eso, su resentimiento pudo más prometiéndose que no dejaría las cosas así. Alcanzó a escuchar la puerta de la habitación de Lincoln cerrarse, así como las risas de la pareja adentro.

—*Suspiro*. Más les vale no estar consumando la luna de miel.

Sintió un espasmo de sólo imaginárselo, así como que sus entrañas parecieron revolverse cuando intentó visualizarse a sí misma en el lugar de su hermana con Lincoln. Se suponía que eso debería ser algo excitante, no algo asqueroso como una voz en su cabeza que intentaba ahogar parecía insistirle. Dudó, pero al final pegó el ojo a la mirilla, descubriendo que los dos sólo se habían puesto a jugar canastas con el cesto y la ropa sucia, pues repentinamente decidieron que era hora de lavar la ropa, intentando hacer divertida la actividad.

—También ustedes son sólo unos niños —concluyó ella marchándose a su cuarto.

Dentro de la habitación, Lincoln terminaba de arrojar sus calcetines sucios cuando Lynn se le acercó para besarlo, él finalmente correspondió su beso llevando las cosas más lejos abrazándola con efusividad, mientras Lynn acariciaba su rostro. Al separarse, ella le miró intensamente de nuevo.

—¿Era en serio lo que me pediste con las gemelas, Lincoln?

—Supongo que fui demasiado obvio. ¿Tú respuesta fue de verdad?

Sonriendo, le dio la respuesta a con un nuevo y gran beso.

Le era increíble pensar que la persona a quien besaba ya no sólo se trataba de su mejor amigo y hermano, sino también su novio. Era oficial. Aunque un tanto confundida por las implicaciones de esto, mayormente la idea la hacía sentir muy feliz.

Se dieron un respiro para continuar juntándolo todo. El bajar al sótano les daría la excusa que necesitaban para tener un poco más de privacidad y tiempo compartido. Lynn sacó una sábana, se trataba de la misma en que Lincoln y Leni habían dormido. La mancha de sangre se había secado y no tenía pinta que fuese a desaparecer por mucho jabón, detergente o blanqueador que le pusieran. Su color era muy oscuro. Las primeras veces desde hacía un par de años que Lynn había menstruado, había tenido ciertos incidentes, pero esa mancha por alguna razón no le parecía nada familiar. Luan en confianza llegó a pedirle ayuda cuando tuvo un descuido de aquellos, pero aun así lo que su hermana o ella misma habían dejado en esas ocasiones, se veía muy distinto por alguna extraña razón a lo que tenía en frente.

—Creo que no tiene caso que intentemos lavarla —sentenció su hermano detrás de ella con repentina seriedad al notar lo que estaba haciendo—. Hay que ponerla en una bolsa y tirarla sin que nadie se dé cuenta.

Lynn le dio un último vistazo antes de hacerle caso.

—Lincoln, tú acaso…

—¿Sí?

Le costaba trabajo hacer la pregunta. Leni le había dicho que sólo se trató de una vez, una única vez a no ser que algún día volviera a pedírselo, algo que esperaba jamás se repitiera. No podía tragarse que eso no era lo que estaba imaginando, además Leni confesó que Lincoln la había tocado donde se supone tenía prohibido hacerlo. Estaba segura que por mucho que insistiera, ninguno de los dos diría nada acerca de lo que pasó entre ambos, en especial Lincoln; el que ahora fuera su novia sospechaba no cambiaría eso.

—No, nada.

* * *

Lori regresó antes que anocheciera. Tras saludar a sus padres y se pusiera al corriente de las trivialidades del día, pensativa subió a su habitación. Esperaba encontrar a Leni inmersa en su costura o dibujando sus nuevos diseños de ropa. Su hermana sin embargo tan sólo estaba acostada mirando al techo con ambas manos sobre el vientre.

—Ya llegué.

—Hola, Lori. ¿Cómo te fue con Bobby? —su expresión ni siquiera había cambiado.

—Bien, pero Leni, dime. ¿qué es lo que te ocurre?

—No me ocurre nada.

—Pues literalmente no es eso lo que veo. Vamos, confíame lo que te pasa.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Solo tonterías. ¿Algo nuevo con Bobby?

Si no fuese porque estaba ansiosa de comentárselo a alguien, hubiera insistido en el tema, pero de verdad necesitaba sacarse una inquietud. Pensó en esperar a Luna, quien sin duda era mucho más madura que Leni, pues su hermana menor inmediata seguramente no entendería nada de lo que le explicase, sin embargo Luna aún no regresaba de su presentación. Esperando no cometer un error al depositarle su confianza al darle el beneficio de la duda, decidió contárselo.

—Sabes que ya tengo mucho tiempo saliendo con Bobby.

—¿De conocerse o de ser novios?

—Hablo de novios. Ya dos años —aunque es cierto, a su favor de conocerlo el tiempo era por mucho, más amplio—. Bueno, Bobby y yo lo habíamos hablado antes, pero creo que ahora estamos de acuerdo en que sería el momento de… ya sabes, avanzar un paso más nuestra relación.

Leni perdió de pronto el interés en la pared y se reclinó para sentarse y mirar mejor a su hermana.

—¿Hablas de tener sexo?

Lori quedó impresionada, se pensó segura que su hermana no lo entendería a la primera, o si lo hacía, usaría esa expresión tan infantil de "hacer bebés" como solía llamarlo desde que se lo explicaron sus padres hace algunos años. Complacida porque no resultó tan difícil como imaginaba contárselo, asintió.

—¿Tu qué opinas?

Leni a último momento controló el deseo inconsciente que tuvo de tocarse la entrepierna.

—Supongo que si los dos quieren hacerlo, si tú quieres hacerlo y son cuidadosos pues, está bien, creo. Tienes dieciocho años y ya eres adulta. ¿De verdad crees que ya estás lista?

Lori lo pensó unos segundos antes de asentir. Tal vez tenía sus dudas, pero se sentía preparada finalmente. Además el que Bobby fuese siempre atento, considerado, detallista y por sobre todo amable en ese sentido con ella, sin haberla nunca presionado, le hacía pensar que él era el indicado. No imaginaba haciéndolo con alguien más.

—Lo estoy. No creí que diría esto, pero estoy lista para perder la virginidad.

Leni sonrió a medias.

—Bien por ti.

—Vamos. Anímate. Cuando ocurra te daré los detalles.

—¿Por qué? —hizo una mueca de desagrado.

Ciertamente de habérselo contado a Luna, ella se hubiera comportado más efusiva al respecto, prácticamente exigiéndole los detalles para después, incluso quizá Luan actuaría igual, aunque seguía considerándola demasiado joven para pensar en mencionárselo siquiera. Tal vez Leni no era tan madura como imaginó.

—Olvídalo, Leni. Cuando llegue el momento que te toque a ti algo como esto, estoy segura que lo comprenderás. Sólo espero me tengas la suficiente confianza para contármelo.

Lori esperaba que con esto finalmente ella se soltara y le explicara qué ocurrió con la mujer del bazar, antes de sentirse tentada a un buen día buscarla ella misma y exigirle una explicación al respecto por su extraña actitud. Sin embargo, Leni pensaba más en lo otro que le mencionó, acerca de "cuando llegara su momento". El momento simplemente llegó, sencillamente no podía comprenderlo como Lori ya muy tarde le presagiaba, así que con frustración creyó que era tan estúpida como todos pensaban al respecto de ella por no poder hacerlo. Esperaba que volviera a anochecer para ir a dormir con Lincoln de nuevo.

Un tanto resentida por no obtener lo que esperaba de Leni, Lori le avisó que bajaría a ver un poco de televisión mientras se desmaquillaba, pero antes de salir por la puerta se detuvo.

—¿Sucedió algo interesante en el día?

Leni sabía que le preguntaba por sus hermanas y hermano. Quizá tuviera su vida aparte, pero siempre cuando no estaba con ellos la mayor parte del día, le hacía esa pregunta a sabiendas que ella estaba más en contacto con ellos como Lori quisiera estarlo, quizá debido a su actitud notoriamente infantil.

—Jugamos en la habitación de las gemelas. Por cierto, me casé con Charles, Lola con su oso, Lisa con Geo y Lana con su sapo; después se divorciaron y se casaron con Lincoln.

—Parece que se divirtieron mucho —que le mencionara el juego le trajo nostalgia, quizá todo se debía a lo que quedó con Bobby y lo mucho que pensaba al respecto—. Recuerdo que cuando éramos niñas nos casamos con papá. Que inocentes éramos. ¿Eso fue todo?

—Casi lo olvido. Lincoln y Lynn ahora son novios también.

Lori sonrió satisfecha.

—Es bueno que esos dos se reconciliaran y participaran con ustedes —dio por finalizada la plática, pero antes de cerrar la puerta, mostrándose un tanto estricta añadió desde la entrada—. Leni, por favor duerme aquí. Es muy raro que vayas al cuarto de Lincoln a pasar la noche. Él ya no es un niño. Es tiempo que comencemos a darle su espacio personal. Podrías hacerlo sentir incómodo sin querer.

Cuando se marchó, Leni fastidiada volvió a recostarse para mirar al techo. Con inquietud se levantó el vestido y se llevó una mano a su entrepierna. Lo sentía, la necesidad de estar con Lincoln era muy fuerte, pero tendría que reprimirla. Seguramente Lynn no la dejaría, menos ahora que finalmente eran novios. Su hermano era muy cariñoso y tenía un excelente tacto. Sabía cómo hacerla sentir tan bien. Tal vez si se concentraba en ese pensamiento, no tendría pesadillas al dormir.

* * *

Quiero volver a dejar un especial agradecimiento a un buen amigo: Julex93. Les recomiendo visiten su deviantArt (es el que visito principalmente), o sus redes sociales. Ciertas obras suyas inspiraron por segunda vez esta historia con la escena de las bodas (sabrán cuáles al buscarlas). Ahora sí, a tres o cuatro capítulos de terminar por fin (tal vez haga un epílogo), advierto que las cosas subirán de intensidad a partir del próximo. Están advertidos. Ahora saludos a cada uno de ustedes cuyos reviews aprecio tanto como sus visitas, pero son estos primeros a quienes puedo saludar de forma más personal.

 **Transgresor3003** gracias por la recomendación, es una buena canción.

 **13InkHeart13** pues la ganadora fue… digo, es… ah, será… je, je, lo dejaremos en misterio. Espero consideres continuar algún día Smile, de verdad me intrigó tu fic.

 **Dvxtrem** puedo entenderlo, no te preocupes, que en realidad más que un conflicto es un preámbulo a algo que tengo en desarrollo aparte a este proyecto. En todo caso, falta poco para el final de éste.

 **T10507** espero hayas llegado con bien a tu destino. Me alegra saber que te sirvió el fic para matar el rato, que hago lo mismo en situaciones de espera.

 **PAX057** muchas gracias. Esto se mantendrá ardiendo todavía más.

 **El caballero de las antorchas** las señales las he dejado y seguiré haciéndolo, que lo de Leni está lejos de terminar. Muchas gracias.

 **KamenDoctor** Lincoln no puede evitar ser demasiado corazón de pollo con sus hermanas, en especial con quien ya compartió… ejem, sus momentos. Error mío, lo confundí con Rocky. Ya lo corregí.

 **Ntian** guau, muchas gracias por eso, de verdad. Aprecio tus palabras como no tienes idea. Nunca he dicho que mi fic sea malo (ustedes día con día me demuestran lo contrario) sin embargo sigo pensando que alcanzar a ciertos favoritos que tengo está algo lejos, igualmente aprecio mucho haber logrado calzar tan alto en apenas un cuarto de año. Entiendo lo que dices, yo también como buen consumidor de Lynncolns y más Loudcest, me emocionaba con los primeros fics que salieron con estas tramas (de hecho a la fecha lo hago), aunque veía esos fallos que me dejaban pensando en un "qué tal si" y eso fue precisamente lo que me creó la necesidad de escribir esto. Que sigo teniendo ideas inspiradas en las obras de otros (principalmente de fanarts). Estoy orgulloso de lo que he logrado, pero más que nada gracias a ustedes por demostrar el interés. Perdón por saltarme la escena entre Lincoln y Leni, prometo ser más explícito en las que vendrán (aunque lo que me describiste que quieres ver: wow. Espero alcanzar un poco al menos tus expectativas), en todo caso la escena acerca de lo que ocurrió entre esos dos esa noche la tengo guardada para más tarde (como muchas otras) en su momento las revelaré, tienen mi palabra.

 **El lobo solitario** ¿Realmente los confundí? Pues… conseguí mi objetivo al parecer, je. Todo tendrá su respuesta algún día.

 **ElTipoJoven** gracias, creo que dejé a todos confundidos al final del capítulo pasado. ¡Viva el Lynncoln! No pierdas la esperanza.

 **ReilaVann** espero esta espera (redundancia) haya valido también la pena. Leni realmente está más apegada a Lincoln que nunca.

 **Grey** que Leni ya perdió la inocencia, lamentablemente Lincoln por esto pues… de ahí que se apresurara a corresponderle a Lynn finalmente para tener su apoyo emocional. Que bonito, de momento.

 **Alejandro L Bustamante** gracias. Comparto el sentimiento con las historias que sigo. Je.

 **Lobo Hibiky** y se lo cumplió, aunque Leni quiere más.

 **Julex93** por nada, espero hayas pasado un muy feliz cumpleaños. Te felicito también por haber notado lo de los sueños intranquilos de Leni, que algo tiene por ahí. Lucy sigue dando batalla, esperemos no se vaya a la guerra contra Lynn, que pide su parte del botín, habrá ver si sabe que hacer con él si lo obtiene, especialmente ahora que es un hecho a quién Lincoln escogió oficialmente y con testigos (que ni por enteradas). No fue en plan de troleo lo que hice al inicio de este capítulo a como terminé el anterior (pero viéndolo de ese modo es divertido), juro que tuve una buena razón para hacer esto, ya en su momento la verán. Esa fue la penúltima vez que haré algo así. Mira que me diste una buena idea con lo de Lily descubriéndolos, pero quién sabe. La idea de las "bodas" como ya mencioné, me la diste tú desde tu primer borrador de la imagen de Lincoln, Lucy y Lynn hace unos meses, que de algún modo quería meterla y cuando sacaste otras escenas parecidas, prácticamente esa parte se escribió sola (dejando a Lucy fuera de la ecuación, ni modo, lo hice adrede). Muchas gracias por eso.

 **RCurrent** eso sería literalmente curioso de ver.

 **PenguinArrow** lo de la poligamia suena bastante bien, aunque creo que eso sería agregarle más cargos penales al peliblanco de los que quizá tenga algún día, juax! Que en la casa Loud seguirá temblando.

 **Ficlover93** gracias por leerme. Tonto de mí, hasta ahorita me estoy dando cuenta que en los capítulos pasados nunca expliqué que todos tenían un año más a lo que oficialmente la serie dice que tienen de edad (en la cual tras dos temporadas y dos días de las bromas técnicamente debería ser ya así). La verdad en otras historias (fanarts y fancomics) también al principio me incomodaba el asunto de la edad real dadas "esas" situaciones, ahora creo que me desensibilizado al respecto (me entristecevierte). Sin duda en mis futuras historias (si las hago) los envejeceré un poco. Espero mantenerme en tu preferencia.

 **Sgtrinidad9** parece que Lucy heredará el público de Clyde (me hiciste reír con lo de no ser tan políticamente correcto). Finalmente las paces fueron hechas entre nuestra pareja favorita. Lincoln siento decirlo, detuvo tarde a Lucy dejándola que avanzara por alguna razón. Es Leni, como negarle algo en semejante situación. Dejaré a interpretación de todos lo que ocurrió en ese final hasta que me decida a mostrarles lo que sucedió (Lincoln sabe usar bien las manos).

 **Maestro Jedi** créeme que a veces temo dar ese tropiezo. Espero tener cuidado. Ya me dirán como queda.

 **Menti-San** cierto, aún recuerdo cuando Lynn hizo pesas precisamente con Leni, fue divertido. Lincoln cedió a algo, cierto. Esa vez Leni estaba bajo cierta presión y como muchos cuando eso ocurre, estalló y de ahí el golpe. Detalles que de momento me guardo. Es interesante lo que piensas de Lucy, ¿mejor pareja? La verdad a veces creo que lo es, incluso cuando se pone medio siniestra; ella busca la atención de su hermano y como de costumbre se siente opacada, así que espera para ella un poco más de lo que (Lynn) otros tienen para sí misma, si esto es lo que de verdad quiere más allá de la sensación de posesión, se verá con el tiempo, ella debe de conocer los límites y sus restricciones, en especial ahora cuando como bien dices, Linc ya es de Lynn en toda regla.

 **Jairo De la Croix** je. Que entre esos saltos de tiempo, estos chicos se han estado dando sus libertades, aunque Lincoln ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de eso en ocasiones. Lo de Lucy fue divertido, fue la idea de "han convivido toda una vida y ella es la menor. Que la cosa cambia cuando uno recuerda detalles inocentes de la primera infancia que entorpecen una relación así de inusual en la actualidad". Leni también guarda los suyos sobre Linc, pero lejos de incomodarla, hace que sus sentimientos por su hermanito sean quizá tan fuertes como complejos por él, aunque en sí, solo ella conoce su mundo, a la larga llegará a externarlo.

 **Manu** a veces pasa, me ha pasado.

 **Sir Crocodile222** que en momentos Lucy tiene que dar su brazo a torcer y reconocer tiene que perder en ocasiones si quiere conseguir paz, tal vez también a la larga que le deban un favor o por lo menos congraciarse con quien más quiere. Lincoln por muy enojado que estuviera con Lynn, como de costumbre está ahí para ella haciendo también sus propios sacrificios. El que le castigaran es injusto, pero le ayuda a mantener centrada a Lynn así como orientarla en cuanto a su comportamiento (vigilarla más de cerca sea dicho). Lo de Leni, vaya que dejé a muchos intrigados con eso. Que esto no fue la resolución completa en cuanto a ella. Esoo apenas fue el principio, aunque el final no será aquí. Si, lo rikolino se acerca.

 **Dext Belt** muchas gracias. Espero mantener tu interés hasta al final de esta historia y quizá incluso después de eso.

 **Sonikdc** de verdad gracias, no sé que apegado logré hacerlo, pues la mitad del tiempo evocaba las imágenes de lo que escribía con los diseños de la serie en sus actitudes típicas (técnicamente tenía casi un cortometraje mental idéntico a la serie sobre el incidente en los coches locos), pero a la vez me esforcé en darle ese sentido de realismo que a veces se pierde o ignora en estas historias (en ocasiones lo imagino como un live action mental, je). Espero te haya gustado el capítulo y los que seguirán.


	13. Inocentes viejos recuerdos

**Capítulo 13**

 **Inocentes viejos recuerdos**

En los días siguientes sucedió un extraño fenómeno en la casa Loud. Si bien es verdad que desde el incidente en el parque de diversiones, se había vuelto común ver a Lynn en casa en lugar de estar afuera todo el tiempo siendo lo usual, incluso después que el castigo de Lincoln terminara, el muchacho continuaba adentro la mayor parte del tiempo casi siempre haciendo algo con ella. El chico del plan no se había obsesionado con crear un plan de actividades para el verano, poniéndose como reto cumplirlo obsesivamente como en años pasados, tal vez en parte debido al desastroso resultado que obtuvo al intentar llevarlo a cabo con Clyde antes del último día, también estaba el hecho que parecía haber creado cierta distancia entre él y su amigo, siendo esto mucho más extraño. Al menos las chicas no recordaban haber visto a Clyde últimamente con todo y que mientras estuvo compartiendo castigo con Lynn, le habían permitido que el chico McBride que lo visitara. Cuando le preguntaban por curiosidad, Lincoln decía que su amigo estaba más ocupado de lo usual con sus padres restando importancia al tema, seguro que en realidad era una pregunta de compromiso y no por algún interés real de por medio en sus hermanas para que estas buscaran comprobar si decía la verdad.

Lincoln realmente se había puesto en contacto por teléfono y chat con quien aseguraba continuar siendo su mejor amigo, sin embargo la razón por la cual éste había evitado ir a su casa, era por el temor de encontrarse con Lynn. Aunque ella en realidad no se sentía que tuviera algún conflicto con él que pudiera reprocharle, su presencia le hacía recordar a Clyde lo que ocurrió la última vez, haciéndole sentir mareado como asqueado de sólo revivirlo mentalmente

— _¿Por qué no vienes mañana a mi casa y jugamos videojuegos?_ —lo invitó por medio de su transmisor tras enterarse que el castigo se lo habían levantado.

—Lo siento, Clyde. Mañana mis padres irán al cine con la familia, pero creo que yo me quedaré a hacerle compañía a Lynn. Ella no puede salir todavía y no quiero que se sienta sola.

Casi pudo escuchar como del otro lado de la línea su amigo acababa de resoplar.

 _—Lincoln, ¿tu hermana sigue…? ya sabes. ¿Por ti? O… tú por ella… ¿eso?_

Confiaba mucho en Clyde. Era su mejor amigo, su confidente; antes que Bobby, Clyde era el hermano varón que nunca tuvo. Podía decirle y confiarle cualquier cosa.

—Ya arreglé todo con Lynn, Clyde. Eso terminó.

Cualquier cosa menos esto. Primero le diría que _Aaargh!_ era un programa fraudulento en toda regla, antes que confesarle la verdad sobre su noviazgo con su hermana.

 _—Me alegra que lo superaran_ —por el tono de voz, no parecía muy seguro de haberle creído a la primera—, _¿no crees que de igual modo deberían distanciarse un poco? Lo digo sólo por si tienes que pasar tanto tiempo con ella, "ella" deje de hacerse ideas equivocadas._

Por "ella" Lincoln comprendió que decía "ustedes". Su amigo lo conocía demasiado bien como Lincoln a él.

—Sí, supongo. La escuela comenzará pronto. Podremos distanciarnos entonces, de momento ella me necesita.

 _—Es verdad_ —aunque en realidad pensaba que Lincoln era quien sentía que la necesitaba también— _. Hasta entonces lo harán._

Sí, definitivamente Clyde no confiaba en que eso ocurriera.

Mucho más tarde Lincoln encendió su computadora, como de costumbre inició su sesión para hacer una video llamada que probablemente nadie atendería, eso también se había vuelto una costumbre últimamente, pero era una que se negaba a abandonar pese a que cada día perdía la esperanza que llegara a suceder algo distinto. No es que le echara en cara el negarse a hablar con él, podía entender de sobra las razones.

Para su sorpresa, en la pantalla apareció el rostro de Ronnie Anne. Lincoln impresionado jadeó asustado. De verdad ya había creído que jamás volvería a contestarle, o de hacerlo, la vería furiosa como la última vez, sin embargo quien fuese su abusona, prospecto de novia y quizá todavía su mejor amiga, lucía deprimida.

—Hola, Bobo. ¿Qué cuentas?

—¡Ronnie Anne! Yo, ah… nada realmente. ¿Tú qué me cuentas?

—No mucho. Creí que me querías decir algo, dado que eres tú el que no deja de molestarme todo el tiempo.

Lincoln sudó frío.

—Yo… sólo quería saber cómo estabas. Estaba preocupado por ti.

—¿En serio? ¿Por qué?

Si alguna vez tuvo preparado algo qué responder ante esta situación, ya se le había olvidado. El peliblanco se sintió tentado a colgar si es que fastidiada por esperar a que dijera algo, Ronnie Anne no lo hacía primero. Al fondo por un momento pudo escuchar a Bobby avisarle tras la puerta que iría a comprar unas cosas. Pasados unos segundos, la chica lo encaró.

—Extrañaba verte, Lincoln.

Su voz le sonó genuinamente triste.

—Yo también, Ronnie Anne. Me gustaría que volviéramos a salir. Solos tu y yo, como buenos amigos, sin que nada más importara.

La latina entornó los ojos molesta.

—A veces, me digo a mi misma que de haber sido más sincera, quizá tal vez, sólo tal vez tu y yo estaríamos pasando un lindo y romántico verano. Pero me tardé. Supongo que te di mucho crédito al pensar que serías tú el que diera el primer paso. Sé que por como te he tratado que quizá también fue mi culpa al ponértelo difícil. ¿Sabes qué evita que me siga sintiendo culpable y les eche la culpa de todo a ustedes? Que no perdí con alguna desconocida de último momento u otra niña de la escuela. De haber sido así, la verdad no me hubiese gustado de todas formas, pero tal vez hubiera podido entenderlo y superarlo a la larga, igual a pesar de eso tú y yo habríamos seguido siendo buenos amigos.

—Aún podemos seguir siendo amigos. No quiero perderte, esto no…

—¡Es tu hermana! No es cualquier hija de vecina, ¡es tu propia hermana! ¡No puedo ser cómplice en algo como esto! Si ni siquiera puede serlo Clyde, yo mucho menos.

—Espera, ¿Clyde? ¿Has hablado con él?

Por un momento ella pareció intentar morderse la lengua, pero enseguida se compuso recuperando su agresiva actitud.

—¿Y qué si lo he hecho? Puede tener más amigos además de ti. Además nos… le sigues preocupando, por eso como tú me estuvo insistiendo mucho para hablar contigo. Está muy afectado, más de lo que puedes suponer, pero sigue siéndote leal, no me explico por qué. Pero no hay nada de qué hablar ya. Bobby me contó que a pesar de estar castigados, la loca y tú parecen llevarse "bastante" bien y creo saber lo que eso significa.

—¿Le has… contado algo a él?

—No, pero las intenciones no me han faltado. Por él y por Lori preferí mejor guardármelo.

—Muchas gracias Ronnie Anne. Me siento muy apenado contigo. No sé qué decir.

—Pues dime algo, que tal… ¿lo tuyo con la loca ya es oficial entre ambos? ¿Debo preocuparme por tus hermanitas? Tal vez por la seguridad de ellas lo mejor sería que abriera la boca para que tu familia sepa el peligro que representas.

Aunque sabía que se merecía todas esas ofensas y más, no por ello era más fácil tolerarlas.

—Sería incapaz de hacerle algo malo a mis hermanas menores. —"Aunque me lo pidieran ellas mismas", pensó en Lucy.

—Oh, es verdad. Parece después de todo que te gustan las mayores. ¿Entonces Luan o Luna no han notado extraño que cuando ellas están sentadas, tu pareces agacharte sospechosamente tratando ver algo que no deberías bajo sus faldas?

—¡Ya basta! ¡Jamás haría algo así! —Al menos no con ninguna de ellas, en varias ocasiones hace mucho tiempo lo había intentado con Leni, salvo una sola vez con Luna— ¡Deja de tratarme como un pervertido! ¡No lo soy!

—¡Pues por qué otro motivo buscarías estar con Lynn!

—¡No soy su novio por su cuerpo, así que deja de decirme esas cosas!

Parecía que sus exigencias dieron resultado. Su amiga se había calmado, aunque su expresión parecía de genuina sorpresa.

—No por su cuerpo, pero por algo más eres ya su novio entonces —ella había esperado como mínimo que lo negara exasperado como se puso hace un momento, pero todo lo que Lincoln hizo fue bajar la mirada avergonzado—. A pesar de todo ella de verdad te gusta mucho, el que sea tu familia no les importó para continuar con lo suyo, ¿cierto?

El chico se sintió de pronto muy cansado, en vista que Ronnie parecía de verdad esperar una respuesta, asintió cabizbajo. La niña cabeceó.

—De verdad me preocupas, Bobo. Pero esto es algo en lo que no puedo ayudarte, aunque me gustaría hacerlo. Trato de imaginarme en tus zapatos, pero por mucho que quiera a Bobby, pensar en verlo de esa manera como ella lo hace contigo me revuelve el estómago. Sólo espero que algún día te des cuenta de la tontería en la que te metiste y que ese día sea pronto antes que metas la pata.

—Lamento haberte puesto en esta situación, Ronnie. No fue mi intención.

—Sí, ya sé. Imagino que para esto nunca tuviste un plan —hizo una pausa para ponerse de pie y asomarse por la ventana—. Mi mamá ya llegó. Tengo que irme.

—¡Espera! Sé que lo he estado arruinando mucho, pero… me gustaría que continuáramos en contacto.

Aunque cabizbaja, fue la primera vez que ella sonrió.

—A mí también Lincoln —justo cuando el peliblanco sintió un poco de esperanza en el horizonte, ella prosiguió—. Pero voy a pedirte que ya no vuelvas a llamarme, a no ser que sea para decirme que lo tuyo con tu hermana terminó y ambos, o por lo menos tú recuperaste la cordura.

De pronto cortó la video llamada. Lincoln permaneció unos instantes mirando la pantalla que marcaba como finalizada la transmisión.

Con pesadez salió de su habitación. Lola y Lana estaban danzando alrededor de Lynn quien en alto llevaba una bolsa de papel.

—¡Danos unos, Lynn! ¡O le diré a mamá que no quieres compartir los chocolates que Luna te dio!

—¡Sólo tengo un chocolate y Luna ya les había dado dos a cada una de ustedes! —divisó de pronto a su hermano— ¡Linc, piensa rápido!

Como si fuera un pase de fútbol, le arrojó la bolsa. Lincoln consiguió atraparla con facilidad por la práctica que había adquirido gracias a ella. Igual, con una técnica de bloqueo, la chica cruzó el pasillo hasta llegar al cuarto de Lincoln donde se encerró con él dejando frustradas a las gemelas tocando a la puerta. Al final, Lola pegó una patada al ver que Lynn no iba a ceder.

—¡Vamos a intentar quitarle el suyo a Leni! —le sugirió Lola a su hermana.

Adentro, Lincoln gruñó al escucharlas, dispuesto a reprenderlas si le hacían algo malo a su hermana mayor. Lynn adivinando sus intenciones, lo tomó de la muñeca.

—Estoy segura que Leni podrá con esas dos.

—¡No me gusta que nadie se meta con ella!

Últimamente también se había vuelto especialmente sobreprotector con Leni y Lynn lo había notado. En la cena, el único momento en que toda la familia estaba junta en lugar de separados, aunque se sentaban juntos haciéndose muecas, tratando de robarse los mejores bocados de comida entre sí, pegándose en el hombro, molestándose, o algo tan sencillo como tomarse de la mano bajo la mesa sin que nadie los notara, pese a todo, de pronto Leni buscaba a Lincoln con la mirada cuando parecía demasiado seria o decaída, siendo el chico del plan quien intentaba animarla infundiéndole ánimos con algo tan sencillo como una sonrisa. De vez en cuando Lynn había visto a Lincoln colarse al cuarto de Lori cuando ella no estaba, sin hacer otra cosa más que recostarse al lado de Leni hablando de trivialidades. Cuando no se trataba del resto, parecía que después de ella, era con su hermana mayor a quien le compartía la misma atención.

En más de una ocasión quiso volver a presionar a Lincoln al respecto de lo que ocurrió esa noche, pero algo la hacía pensar en desistir. Intentar hablar con Leni y hacerse entender imaginaba sería incluso más complicado. Mentalmente se decía a sí misma que lo que sea que los dos hicieron o hicieran, tendría que aceptarlo y superarlo con el tiempo, aún si se trataba de algo escabroso.

—Creo que a Luna aún le sobra uno de esos chocolates que consiguió de la última presentación. Puede reponérselo a Leni si se lo quitan. ¿A ti no te dio ninguno?

—Sí, pero Lana y Lola me dijeron que ella no les había dado ninguno y entonces se los di para que lo compartieran, claro fue antes de que Luna me dijera que de hecho sí les había dado uno a cada una.

Lynn sacó la barra de chocolate y la desenvolvió por completo para partirla por la mitad.

—Es un buen chocolate —entusiasta, Lincoln extendió la mano, acto seguido ella se metió ambos trozos a la boca haciendo una gran mueca de satisfacción hablando con la boca llena—. Esh unja pena que no pujieras probab'lo.

Lincoln resopló frustrado. Apenas estaba por darse la vuelta, cuando su hermana volvió a tomarlo por la muñeca y lo arrojó contra la cama, saltando encima de él sentándose sobre su cintura para someterlo con sus manos por los brazos. De pronto se acercó a su rostro y le dio un largo y apasionado beso.

Luna tocó a la puerta tras asegurarse que las gemelas no estaban por los alrededores. Sin esperar respuesta, entró. Encontró a Lynn encima de su hermano claramente disgustada.

—¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos? ¿Lucha libre?

—¡Este tonto me quitó el chocolate que me diste!

Lincoln masticaba en efecto algo con un rastro de chocolate en la comisura de sus labios mostrando una muy evidente satisfacción, incluso estaba sonrojado.

—No me arrebiento de nada. Esh realmente delichiosho.

—¡Cielos, hermano! Eso no se hace. Y yo que pensaba darte el último por haberle dado el tuyo a ese par. Consérvalo tú, hermana.

Lynn se acercó para tomar la barra que le ofrecía, pero al hacerlo separó su trasero de la cadera de Lincoln. Fue un breve instante antes que regresara a su posición para mantener sujeto al chico.

—Gracias Luna. ¡Me lo comeré en cuanto le enseñe una lección a este tonto por lo que hizo!

Sorprendida, Luna no supo que decir. Sólo asintió antes de salir de la habitación, segura y abochornada por haberle notado una erección a su hermano. ¿Cómo es que Lynn no la sentía si estaba prácticamente sentada en ella? De habérselo dicho, seguramente habría metido a su hermanito en más problemas de los tenía con ella.

Lincoln estaba creciendo, eso era innegable y esas cosas sencillamente sucedían. Era un chico después de todo, aunque prefería no pensar mucho en ese apartado en particular. Tal vez debería hablar con Lynn para que dejara de pelear con Lincoln de ese modo, pues sin querer lo había estimulado. Pudo ser peor, a su favor Lynn no solía usar faldas.

Dentro de la habitación, la castaña desenvolvía la segunda barra, mientras un muy preocupado Lincoln terminaba por pasarse la mitad del chocolate que había tomado directamente de su boca mirando hacia su puerta.

—No deberíamos estar haciendo esto.

—Es verdad —pensó Lynn con fastidio dejando el chocolate a un lado—. Estuvimos cerca que nos descubrieran.

En realidad, Lincoln lo había mencionado por algo más importante. Seguía afectado por lo que acababa de hablar con Ronnie Anne. Estuvo cerca de contárselo a Lynn, pero nuevamente prefirió guardárselo al no saber cómo reaccionaría. Sintió un extraño dolor placentero cuando ella intentó mejorar la postura en la que estaba sentada.

—¿Es por mí o es el chocolate lo que te dio tanto placer? —le guiñó un ojo.

—Ambas, me imagino.

Lynn se puso de pie y Lincoln se apresuró a hacerse a un lado para intentar cubrir su indiscreción. Un lado suyo le decía que a esas alturas era ridículo intentar ser pudoroso con su novia, pero como de costumbre, su conciencia no dejaba de repetirle lo extraño que era que su hermana igualmente notara eso.

—¿Mañana de verdad no quieres ir al cine para quedarte conmigo?

—Bueno, la verdad me gustaría. Tal vez pueda pedirle a papá que hagan una excepción sólo por ese día y te deje...

—¡No! Digo, ya sabes. Sería una gran oportunidad de que tengamos la casa para los dos solos.

—¿Planeas algo?

—No mucho, además quiero darme un buen, largo y relajante baño.

Cierto, pensó Lincoln. Extenderse en el baño era un privilegio que no podían costearse siempre con tanta gente en casa todo el tiempo.

—¿Quieres que mañana veamos una película o practiquemos algún juego de pelota después?

Ella le guiñó un ojo y se alzó la playera. Mientras Lincoln embobado miraba su top, Lynn debajo del mismo se sacó un papel que colocó bajo su almohada. Se acercó al chico y le dio un beso rápido en los labios antes de tomar sólo la mitad del nuevo chocolate y retirarse.

—Suena bien la película por mí, Linc.

Tras marcharse, Lincoln sacó el papel con curiosidad. Se trataba de una de las fotos en físico que creyó perdida para siempre cuando su computadora se averió. En ella Lynn debía tener más de cuatro años, mientras él contaba con casi tres. Fue de aquella época en que su madre solía bañarlos juntos, por lo que estaban compartiendo la tina con algunos juguetes de baño.

Lincoln dormiría tranquilo aquella noche pensando en la infancia que compartieron reconfortándose con la misma.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Lori se sentía entusiasmada por salir con la familia al cine, después de todo, el tiempo en casa cada vez se reducía más. Finalmente había conseguido ser aceptada en un dormitorio cercano al campus de la Universidad donde ingresaría. Una parte de ella estaba optimista por la perspectiva de independizarse, pero la otra recordaba lo mal que esto había resultado cuando lo intentó la primera vez que convenció a sus padres de permitirle mudarse en el garaje, por lo que se deprimía al pensar lo mucho que extrañaría a su familia, en especial a quien consideraba como su mejor amiga además de su hermana, a pesar de las diferencias. En ese momento estaba el lado preocupante precisamente por esa persona.

—¿Haz diseñado algún nuevo vestido últimamente, Leni?

Sin prestar mucha atención, su hermana miraba con Lily por el reproductor una vieja película de Bratz que solía gustarle mucho de niña. La pequeña estaba dormida entre sus brazos.

—Como que no he estado muy inspirada últimamente. Además, hoy vamos al cine.

Lily gimió y se le escapó un hilillo de saliva. Leni se lo limpió enseguida con delicadeza mientras con sus dedos le peinaba el cabello. Había algo curioso en la expresión de la mayor que Lori no pudo identificar mientras le hacía mimos a la pequeña.

—Eres una gran diseñadora, Leni. Sea lo que sea que esa mujer o cualquiera que te haya dicho lo contrario, se equivoca.

—¿Qué mujer?

—Me refiero a la encargada del local del bazar. ¿No podrías ya decirme qué sucedió cuando hablaste con ella?

Al principio parecía que Leni no tenía idea de qué estaba hablando su hermana, de pronto lo recordó y palideció. Lily gimió al sentir más fuerte su agarre. Controlando su fuerza, se apresuró a arrullarla, pero era tarde. La más joven de la casa se despertó.

—¿Qué pasha, Len?

—No es nada, Lily. ¿Quieres que sigamos viendo la película?

La niña confundida miró la pantalla haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

—No me gushta mami. Quelo lechita.

—Ji, ji. No soy mami Lily. Soy Leni. Vamos por tu lechita.

Se levantó con su hermanita de dos años en brazos, Lori se hizo a un lado dejándole pasar para que atendiera a Lily en la cocina, pero la siguió.

—Leni, respóndeme. ¿Qué sucedió?

—Lo siento, Lori. Ya lo había olvidado. La verdad es que decidí ya no darle mis vestidos.

—Eso es bueno, lo digo por cómo te trataba. Pero…

—Pero olvidé decirle que ya no lo haría. Como que fui grosera al no avisarle, pero me da pena decirle que renuncié después de haber dejado pasar tanto tiempo sin ir.

Lori impresionada captó lo que intentaba decirle.

—¿Quieres decir que ese día fuiste, trabajaste y regresaste a casa sin avisarle que ya no ibas a volver?

—Sí, fue algo así.

—Pues… sí, fuiste grosera, pero… lo que sea. ¿Entonces qué es lo que te ha tenido inquieta estos días?

—Nada me tiene inquieta.

—Leni, literalmente desde ese día no te he visto tocar siquiera una aguja o hilo de nuevo. ¿Qué te ocurrió? ¿Por qué ya has dejado de hacer tus diseños?

Lily intentaba tomar la leche en el vaso entrenador donde Leni se la sirvió, mirando alternativamente a sus hermanas confundida por la discusión.

—Asustas a Lily, Lori. Basta. Sencillamente quiero intentar hacer otras cosas.

—¿Exactamente qué cosas?

—No lo sé. Cosas. Te diré qué son cuando sepa qué hacer.

Rindiéndose, pero con más dudas que respuestas, Lori la dejó en paz por el momento. Su padre ya listo al lado de su esposa, las estaba llamando a todas para llevarlas al cine sonando la bocina de Vanzilla. Ambas chicas tomaron su bolso y cargando a Lily salieron junto con el resto.

Una vez abajo, Rita iba pasando lista mientras las chicas entusiasmadas comenzaban a pelearse por buscar un buen lugar donde sentarse.

—Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lola, Lana, Lisa, ¿quién tiene a Lily? Oh, bien —se vuelve a Lincoln quien estaba de pie a un lado de las escaleras de la entrada, donde Lynn estaba sentada con la cabeza apoyada en sus manos y estas sobre sus rodillas—. ¿Seguro que no quieres acompañarnos, tesoro?

—Gracias mamá, pero no tengo muchas ganas de salir esta noche. Le haré compañía a Lynn un poco.

La aludida forzó una sonrisa. La matriarca de la familia se mostró dudosa.

—Tal vez pueda pedirle a su papá que seamos flexibles para llevarlos a ambos también.

—¡No es necesario! —saltó Lynn nerviosa— Digo, quiero decir. Ya falta sólo una semana más para que termine mi castigo. Puedo esperar. Tengo que aprender bien mi lección. No tienen que dejar que me salga con la mía así de fácil.

La mujer frunció el ceño. Estaba segura que esos dos se traían algo entre manos. ¿Pensaban escaparse a alguna fiesta o algo por estilo en cuanto ellos se marcharan? Sería algo típico de ambos, siendo Lincoln el cabecilla con algún elaborado plan en favor de su hermana como de costumbre. Bueno, la verdad es que sus vacaciones estaban por terminar. Tal vez darle un respiro a Lynn por unas cuantas horas sería toda la condescendencia que podría darle, sólo esperaba que no arrastrara a su hermano a algún aprieto. De cierta forma le agradaba que sus lazos fraternales fuesen tan sólidos como para mantener aún tanta confianza entre sí.

—Bueno, entonces pórtense bien.

—Claro. Nosotros siempre. Diviértanse.

El señor Grouse acababa de regresar a su hogar en ese momento con una bolsa de supermercado. Antes de subir a Vanzilla, Rita se le acercó.

—Buenas noches señor Grouse. ¿Necesita ayuda con eso?

—No, gracias. Estoy bien —miró ceñudo al resto de la familia Loud dentro del vehículo—. ¿Van de salida? Eso estaría excelente para tener un poco de paz para variar.

—Sí, con excepción de Lynn que la tenemos castigada. Lincoln se quedará con ella. ¿Nos podría hacer un favor? ¿No podría echarle un ojo a ambos por nosotros?

—¿No son muy grandecitos ya como para necesitar de una niñera? —Por no decir que desde que Lori cumplió los doce, se sentía agradecido de haber dejado de serlo él, además no estaba tan deseoso de volver a repetir la experiencia.

—No tiene que estar con ellos. Pero si nota que salen de casa le agradecería en el alma que me lo dijera. Por cierto, creo que nos quedó la mitad de un recalentado de lasaña de sobra.

—¿Usted la hizo? —preguntó con una mueca.

—No —le devolvió el gesto—. La hizo mi esposo.

El viejo refunfuñó hastiado antes de aceptar. No es que tuviera muchas cosas que hacer, además estaba bien por él si no implicaba moverse mucho fuera de su casa.

Rita fue con el resto de la familia más satisfecha. Sí, estaba bien. Si al llegar ambos no estaban o se enteraba que salieron, nuevamente los castigaría.

—Bueno, ¿están todas? ¡Pues vámonos!

La mayor parte de las chicas vitorearon entusiasmadas, ahora comenzando una discusión sobre cuál película irían a ver. De entre las frondosas ramas del árbol en el patio, Lucy descendió con cuidado tan pronto su familia se perdió por las calles.

—*Suspiro*. Siempre se olvidan de mí.

Silenciosamente y con una breve sonrisa en el rostro entró por la puerta.

* * *

En el sofá descalzos, Lynn miraba concentrada por televisión la lucha preliminar entre los dos campeones de boxeo, soltaba golpes al aire junto con expresiones como: "¡Derríbalo! ¡Tú puedes! ¡Acábalo!". Lincoln a su lado nervioso, de vez en cuando recibía algunos de estos golpes, sin embargo al contraatacar y regresárselos fastidiado, parecía motivar con emoción a su hermana para dejarse llevar y ser más certera con sus puños. Llegó el punto en que ambos terminaron enfrascados en el suelo en medio de un forcejeo donde por supuesto Lynn tenía las de ganar.

—¡Vamos debilucho! ¡Deja de contenerte e intenta liberarte!

Estaba sentada en el trasero de Lincoln haciéndole el brazo por detrás de la espalda, el chico inquieto consiguió girar para con sus piernas sujetar el cuello de Lynn de pronto sometiéndola contra el suelo. Esta acción la dejó con una expresión de asombro.

—¿Acabas de aplicarme una llave de piernas?

—¡Lo siento! ¿No te lastimé?

—¡No tanto como voy a hacerlo contigo!

Con sus manos lo atrajo por la espalda contra sí. Lincoln cerró los ojos al reconocer el modo en que ella hacía la cabeza para atrás. El cabezaso era tan seguro como siempre sucedía, sin embargo el impacto fue suave y lo sintió en su boca. Con frenesí su hermana lo besaba excitada tirando de su cabello, a lo que el chico pronto se dejó llevar abrazándola fervientemente quitándole la liga de su coleta, lo que provocó la hilaridad de la muchacha. En el momento que en la pelea sonó la campana marcando el tiempo fuera tras el primer round, los chicos se separaron para recuperar el aliento.

—Hueles mal —declaró Lynn sonriendo, como si de Lana se tratara y esto le agradara—, como los espárragos cocidos de papá.

—Tu hueles peor, como el agua encebollada con la que se hidratan papá y mamá después de salir a correr.

Ambos soltaron una carcajada antes de atiborrarse al mismo tiempo con un puñado de palomitas que habían preparado. Compartían la misma opinión sobre lo genial que resultó saltarse la salida familiar. Su madre era lista y sospechaba que si no se escapaban de casa, entonces buscarían aprovechar el momento con películas y comida chatarra, sin tener idea del otro plus adicional que se traían entre manos, aunque esto último alguien más lo dedujo.

Ya en la sala de cine, mientras la película empezaba, Leni dejaría de pensar en su problema sólo para lamentar que sus hermanos no pudieran acompañarlos, para no tardar mucho en imaginar lo que quizá estaban haciendo, sintiendo entonces preocupación. Entendía que eran novios, pero igual esperaba que sus sospechas estuviesen equivocadas, pues a su criterio Lynn era demasiado joven para "hacer bebés".

Lincoln intentó de nuevo besar a Lynn quien no despegaba la vista del segundo encuentro, para su sorpresa, ella lo empujó al otro lado del sofá.

—No, es en serio. Apestas. Ve a darte un baño.

Lincoln alzó un brazo olisqueándose. ¿Realmente olía tan mal? Detectó el aroma a palomitas y el poco sudor que acababa de soltar gracias a su hermana mientras peleaban, ¿o el sudor fue por lo que estaban haciendo al final? No sentía que "apestara" tanto de todos modos. Por el contrario sentía que Lynn olía más que él, pero esto no le molestaba en absoluto, incluso ella consciente de eso, antes de que comenzaran a ver televisión, había preparado un baño para asearse más tarde.

—Ve tu primero, Linc. La tina está lista. Te la dejo.

—Eso no es necesario.

—Yo creo que sí. Puedo prepararla de nuevo más tarde. Mientras te bañas alistaré mi ropa de dormir. Tómate todo el tiempo que quieras.

—Bueno, entonces te veo más tarde.

—Sí —dio otro largo sorbo a su soda tentándose preocupada el estómago—. Creo que tomé demasiado. No trabes la puerta del baño por si tengo que ir más tarde.

Lincoln asintió esperando que esto no ocurriera. Sonaba extraño que tras la cortina mientras se bañaba en la tina, Lynn estuviera usando el retrete.

—Bueno, está bien. Pero mejor deja de tomar tanta soda.

Lamentando tener que pausar su "encuentro" tras haberse puesto tan interesante, le hizo caso y subió a desvestirse. Su hermana continuó mirando la pelea un rato más sorbiendo más refresco, pero tan pronto escuchó a Lincoln entrando al baño. Apagó el televisor y con prisa subió a su habitación, todo bajo la atenta mirada de Lucy que desde el ducto de ventilación apretaba los dientes. Si Lynn pensaba jugar con fuego, sería ella quien al final volvería a encender la hoguera.

* * *

Estar sumergido en la tina sin la presión de tener que apresurarse porque alguien más quisiera entrar, daba como resultado una sensación relajante. Lincoln está sonrojado, pues la temperatura estaba en su punto justo y Lynn había puesto algunas de las sales de baño de Lori tras a hurtadillas haberle robado un poco. Podía entender por qué Lori solía tomar los baños más largos. Podría acostumbrarse a eso. La sensación de las burbujas alrededor de su cuerpo era maravillosa. De pronto escuchó la puerta abrirse seguida de la voz de la castaña tras la cortina.

—Lo siento, no pude esperar. ¿No te molesta, Linc?

El hombre del plan gimió resignado preparándose para escucharla levantar la tapa de la taza y hacer el resto. Era bochornoso, pero se sintió incapaz de impedírselo.

—Adelante, haz lo que quieras hacer.

Lincoln casi saltó por la sorpresa, pues lo que hizo Lynn fue recorrer la cortina. Ahí estaba ella con una bata de baño frente a él sonrojada y no precisamente por las sales de baño.

—¡Lynn! ¿Qué haces? ¡Dijiste que podía ir primero!

—Y entraste primero. Ahora… voy yo —había parecido una excelente idea al pensarla, pero en la práctica, le sorprendió lo mucho que le avergonzaba llevarla a cabo—. No tienes que irte, sólo hazte a un lado —su hermano hacía una mueca de incredulidad—. ¡Deja de mirarme así! Tu y yo, pues…. Ya sabes. Solíamos hacer esto todo el tiempo hace mucho.

Recordó la fotografía que le había dejado. Aunque dudó al principio, Lincoln se hizo a un lado dándole su espacio llevando ambas manos a su entrepierna, a pesar que las burbujas lo ocultaban de todas maneras. Lynn con demasiada lentitud y nerviosismo se desató el lazo de la cintura de la bata, tras terminar, miró al chico quien no dejaba de observarla tragando saliva. Pensando en que de igual manera ya se habían visto casi desnudos hacía poco y no debía de importar tanto que se vieran un poco más, terminó de quitarse la prenda.

Lincoln lo reconocía. No era algo nuevo ver a Lynn de la cintura para arriba, pero siempre era algo gratificante de contemplar otra vez, sin embargo automáticamente y sin poder evitarlo, su mirada descendió hacia lo que ocultaba bajo su cintura. Ella cruzó nerviosa las piernas dándose cuenta dónde la estaba viendo tan fijamente.

—¡No tienes que ser tan descarado!

—Lo siento —contestó sin dejar de hacerlo.

Había una pequeña vellosidad castaña sobre su monte de venus, bajo este, su "hendidura" le resultaba bastante atractiva. Era diminuta, ligeramente regordeta en ambas secciones por la división; de no ser por el vello, no se veía muy distinta a la de sus hermanas menores, pero a la vez era muy diferente, más extraña, más… deseable. Muchas preguntas que ya había hecho y que en realidad le habían sido respondidas en clases de sexualidad volvieron a asaltarle.

—Bueno, ya Lincoln… me siento extraña. Sé que no es la primera que has visto. —inevitablemente se comparaba a Leni.

—Bueno, lo siento. Es distinto ver la de Lily o la de Lisa a… la tuya. Es más… bonita.

Aun sin meterse a la tina, Lynn podía sentir como su temperatura se estaba elevando más y más. Lincoln había estado a punto de compararla incluso con la de las gemelas, de no ser porque desde los cuatro años ya no había vuelto a verlas desnudas, por lo que tres años después quizá no hacía tanta diferencia como con Lynn tras tanto tiempo, en todo caso no le importaba ni se detenía pensar en el resto de sus hermanitas siquiera de esa forma.

—¿Es más bonita que la de… Leni?

Lincoln sintió un escalofrío al recordarla. No quería arruinar el momento pensando en lo que vio entonces.

—La tuya es más bonita.

Le dio la mano y así ayudó a Lynn a entrar a la tina con él. Al sentarse dándole la espalda, el trasero de su hermana golpeó su propia entrepierna, lo que hizo a ambos dar un respingo. Era muy distinto cuando no estaban usando ropa interior. Lynn sintió un cosquilleo, para Lincoln la sensación era maravillosa, el cosquilleo fue acompañado de una ola de placer que comenzó ahí y se extendió hasta su espalda.

—¿Me tallas la espalda?

Con la esponja, su hermano comenzó a tallarla con una mano, mientras la otra la sujetaba por un hombro para mantener el equilibrio. Lynn incómoda se removía mucho, sintiendo extraña la virilidad de su hermano rozarla continuamente en la espalda y el trasero. Al principio lo relacionaba con un pequeño fideo, tal vez un gusanito que reptaba ahí, sin embargo poco a poco cambiaba la sensación, de pronto era como si una rama limada estuviera pinchándole: una rama rígida y a la vez suave. Lincoln no se la ponía fácil, pues también con cada movimiento de Lynn, se acomodaba también, en un principio para corregir su postura y la de ella, después… sencillamente se movía buscando sentir su roce, inconscientemente pareciera buscar abarcar toda la tina recostándose en ella, para que a Lynn no le quedara más opción que sentarse encima de él.

Entre movimiento y movimiento, mientras le tallaba la misma área de la espalda por reflejo, Lynn parecía caerse, por lo que la mano de Lincoln subió tomándola por el pecho, uno de estos, lo que la hizo gemir. Entonces ocurrió. Ambos abrieron los ojos impresionados y a la vez se pusieron de pie con cuidado de no caerse pero separándose. Pudieron sentirlo. Por un instante la cabeza del miembro de Lincoln se había deslizado justo separando por en medio el trasero de Lynn.

Con el corazón acelerado, la castaña se dio la vuelta. Las burbujas no estaban ocultando más a su hermano de pie frente a ella, por lo que este ocultaba su virilidad con una mano. Lynn la tomó por la muñeca y la hizo a un lado sin que él le ofreciera ninguna resistencia. El pene de su hermano estaba ahí completamente erecto. Se curveaba ligeramente hacia arriba, casi a la altura donde unos pocos vellos albinos se erguían. No era muy grande o siquiera mediano, era pequeño y no tan ancho, como en realidad sólo podía serlo el de un chico de doce años. Un rojizo glande asomaba por su prepucio, debajo había un saco arrugado estriado, ligeramente oscuro con una curiosa división por en medio, dando una mediana forma circular a lo que debían ser sus testículos. En ese momento y pese haberlo estudiado en la escuela, todos los términos correctos que Lynn había aprendido sobre el aparato reproductor masculino se le borraron de la mente. Para ella ese era el "gusanito" de su hermano. Se llevó ambas manos al rostro y comenzó a reír para consternación de Lincoln.

—Uh… ¿tan feo es?

—¡No! —quiso controlarse, pero la risa le ganaba—. Es muy lindo —volvió a taparse el rostro sin poder creer lo que había dicho—, es sólo que… luce tan distinto a lo que recordaba.

Temerosa, esperando a que Lincoln en cualquier momento la apartara, poco a poco acercó su mano hasta rozar con la punta de su dedo la cabeza rojiza. El peliblanco la observaba sin hacer nada, prestando atención a cada movimiento que hacía. Con el dedo recorrió toda la extensión de su miembro, bajando para tocar sus testículos, fue a estos donde decidió ser más atrevida y usar un segundo dedo, posteriormente el resto de la mano. La sensación era extraña, Lincoln sentía una mezcla de miedo e incomodidad, opacada por un gran placer al sentir el suave tacto de su hermana, preguntándose como alguien tan ruda como ella, podía ser tan cuidadosa para tocarlo así.

—¿No te duele, Lincoln?

—No… se siente muy bien. Hmm… ¿puedo hacerlo también?

Lynn estaba por preguntarle a qué se refería, cuando notó que de nuevo volvía a verla hacia su área. Quería decirle que no, eso era demasiado. Sentía se había sobrepasado más de lo esperado y que las cosas se estaban dando muy aprisa, siendo el resultado algo distinto a lo que había planeado, sin embargo ella misma se dio cuenta de lo injusta que sonaría tras haberlo tocado ya a él. ¿Desde cuándo tenía tanta curiosidad? Cuando era muy pequeña, apenas recordaba que su interés por la diferencia que había entre ella y su hermano era mínima, insignificante, estando más interesada en jugar con su patito de plástico que en examinarlo a él. Un pensamiento semejante pasó por la mente de Lincoln, reviviendo la última vez que compartieron la tina hasta ese día. Él tendría unos tres años, para entonces sabía las diferencias entre los niños y las niñas, algo que tomó con la misma indiferencia y tranquilidad con que le explicaron las diferencias entre el día y la noche, lo salado y lo dulce, sencillamente algo demasiado ordinario y natural como para darle siquiera importancia. Sin embargo ahora nada importaba en su vida más que el concentrarse en ese preciso momento.

Lynn lo soltó y se sentó con las piernas abiertas en el borde de la tina contra la pared. Lincoln se agachó mirando curioso cómo la vagina de su hermana se había abierto un par de milímetros al separar sus piernas. Su interior parecía ser rosa. Como Lynn, curioso pasó la punta de su dedo recorriendo el camino a lo largo de la pequeña hendidura haciéndola dar un respingo, deteniéndose un poco más arriba para jugar con su vello púbico, lo que le arrancó una risilla involuntaria a Lynn quien luchaba por mantener la seriedad. Lincoln bajó el dedo y con la yema presionó ligeramente por el centro de su hendidura sintiendo como las paredes se abrían ligeramente. Ella gimió cuando sin querer le rozó su clítoris. Al notar lo que hizo, con dos dedos frotó el pequeño ¿grano? que parecía lentamente sobresalir por encima de la hendidura.

—Li… Linc. Deté…

La miró nervioso al escucharla, pero ella con una mano se cubría la boca negando con la cabeza haber dicho algo. El chico sintió miedo. Estaban llevando las cosas muy lejos, sus raciocinios parecían abandonarlos lentamente. Colocó la palma de su mano sobre toda su área íntima, la sentía cálida, curiosa, agradable. Lynn sentía una corriente de placer por mucho superior a la que le había provocado a Lincoln. A partes iguales, quería detenerlo y darle carta libre a proseguir su exploración. Se sentía confundida, asustada, pero por encima de todo, muy excitada. Una parte de ella le decía que no era correcto, tenían pocos días de novios, sin embargo también se decía a sí misma que entre ellos eso no importaba, pues tenían más peso los doce años que llevaban de conocerse, incluso un poco más de eso, si daba crédito a las historias que su madre contaba sobre cómo siempre la seguía a todas partes buscando estar cerca de su vientre cuando estuvo esperando a su hermanito.

"Hermanito". Lincoln era su hermano, su hermano menor, le había tocado el pene a su hermano y ahora quizá sin darse cuenta él la estaba estimulando acariciando su intimidad. Con sus manos sujetó la muñeca de Lincoln para detenerlo finalmente. Fuera de enojarse, Lincoln la miró de manera extraña, se le acercó y la beso en la boca pegando su cuerpo contra el suyo. Lynn aceptaba sus besos, su lengua jugando con la suya, la sensación de su pecho desnudo contra el suyo. De pronto lo sintió, sintió la significativa diferencia física que había entre Lincoln y ella junto con el resto de sus hermanas rozarla continuamente sobre la zona que siempre con sus suspensorios se había esforzado en cuidar cuando practicaba deportes. Un área privada a la que le habían inculcado proteger, pero su propio hermano restregaba contra la misma su virilidad y eso… se sentía tan bien.

Abrazó a Lincoln, tanto con los brazos como con sus piernas. Él le besaba el cuello, mientras ella con sus manos recorría su espalda. El peliblanco estaba creciendo y ya presentía cómo en un futuro sería quizá un hombre no como su padre, sino como su abuelo, de espalda ancha. Cierto, por ahora sus músculos estaban más desarrollados que los de él, había lugares donde la musculatura de Lincoln mostraba cierta flacidez, pero no le importaba, con el tiempo ella podría con entrenamiento mejorarlo para que se convirtiera en todo un hombre. Su hombre ejemplar. Al demonio que fueran hermanos, en ese momento como a Lincoln el parentesco le importaba un comino. El trasero del chico se sentía tan firme, mientras él sentía el suyo tan suave.

Con sus manos Lincoln recorría ahora su espalda, al frente su estómago se encontraba contra el vientre y las abdominales de Lynn bastante definidas, extrañamente esto parecía enloquecerlo por algo que no comprendía. Antes a veces se acomplejaba al pensar que Lynn era muy superior a él en el aspecto físico, ahora por el contrario se sentía bastante excitado ante la musculatura de su hermana mayor. La sensación de las manos de ella recorrer su cuerpo con mayor brusquedad mientras le lamía las orejas lo estaba poseyendo. Volvió a acariciarle el trasero, luego bajó más hasta sentir a su pene presionando contra la vagina de Lynn, un sencillo punteo que iba arrebatándole todo sentido común, permitiendo que un primitivo instinto lo fuera dominando ante las pulsaciones eléctricas placenteras que lo dominaban en dicho punto al igual que a Lynn causándole un poco de temor también. Lentamente buscando ser delicado, intentó guiar a su amigo a abrirse camino dentro de ella, cuando de pronto su hermana gimió.

—¡No! ¡Espera, espera, espera por lo que más quieras Lincoln! ¡Por favor, no!

La erección era dolorosa, quería ignorar sus súplicas y continuar, pero ella le insistía y apretaba con mucha fuerza sus hombros. Tuvo que desistir y lentamente la bajó a la tina sintiendo su pene recorrer lentamente un camino a lo largo, desde la entrada de su vagina hasta su monte de venus. Con ansiedad gimió mirándola, quien en igualdad de condiciones le sonreía nerviosa y bastante agitada.

—Lo, lo siento Lynn.

La castaña negó con la cabeza abrazándolo mientras trataba con dificultad de recuperar el aliento.

—No seas tonto. No hiciste nada que no quisiera que hicieras, pero… no estoy lista para eso... todavía.

Volvieron a fundirse en un abrazo besándose con pasión. Sus entrepiernas nuevamente se encontraron y Lynn terminó por aprisionar su miembro en medio de sus piernas bajo su cadera oprimiéndolo. Como si fue algo instintivo, Lincoln comenzó lenta y disimuladamente al principio a moverse de atrás hacia adelante, deslizando a su amigo entre sus piernas y rozándola todavía con su corta longitud en ese dulce punto. La castaña volvió a gemir esta vez de forma escandalosa antes de volver a besarlo. Lincoln podía sentirlo, sólo un poco más y terminaría. ¿Debía de decírselo a Lynn? Se sentía tan bien que sólo deseaba continuar, esperando que su hermana no se diera cuenta cuando se viniera en sus piernas a causa de la humedad por el baño y…. de pronto ella se quejó y se alejó de Lincoln, doblando su cuerpo haciendo una expresión la cual, aunque al principio el peliblanco pensó que era de dolor, la obligaba a intentar salir de la tina, pero el levantar la pierna no parecía ser algo sencillo, por lo que se metió al agua de nuevo abochornada mientras su hermano preocupado se le acercó.

—Lynn, ¿qué te…?

—¡No! ¡Aléjate! ¡Sal de la…! ¡Aaah…!

Lincoln no le hizo caso, preocupado redujo la distancia inclinándose hacia ella sumergiéndose, sintiendo casi al momento como el agua se volvió un poco más tibia repentinamente. Hizo una expresión de desagrado y sorpresa, Lynn nerviosa sonrió bastante avergonzada cubriéndose enseguida el rostro con las manos.

—¿Demasiada soda? —mencionó con sospecha su hermano—, ¿cierto?

Ella asintió gimiendo, pero esta vez por frustración. El hombre del plan resignado lo resolvió enseguida inclinándose y quitando el tapón de la tina para que toda el agua se fuera, tras suceder esto, volvió a taparla y abrir las llaves para que el agua limpia corriera de nuevo y pudieran asearse. Tomó la barra de jabón y la pasó por los hombros de Lynn quien sonrojada volvía a ser incapaz de mirarlo a la cara.

—Lo siento. Lo arruiné.

—Tranquila. Son cosas que pasan.

Ella se inclinó contra su pecho sintiendo un extraño deja vu. De pronto comenzó a reír.

—Es cierto, tú lo hiciste también.

—¿Qué? No es verdad, solo fuiste tú.

—No ahorita. Hace mucho. Una vez mamá nos metió a la tina. Intentaba enseñarme como lavarte la cara con la esponja, pero cuando ella se dio la vuelta, te di la esponja para que frotaras mi pecho, te enojaste porque querías que te consintiera a ti y… te hiciste. Lo supe porque tu cara lo indicaba, parecías desahogarte, el agua se puso tibia y…

—…luego tú no quisiste quedarte atrás y te hiciste a propósito también. Aunque a mamá no le hizo gracia, a los dos nos pareció divertido por lo que comenzamos a reírnos.

Estaba gratamente asombrada.

—¿Puedes recordarlo?

—He olvidado algunas cosas de cuando tenía tres años, pero no todas —pareció tan sorprendido como ella de poder de pronto recordar al detalle todavía algo así, pero sobre todo se sintió nostálgico—. Hay cosas que nunca cambian.

Ella se inclinó contra él dejando que la bañara.

—Pero muchas otras si lo hacen.

La culpa los invadió. Que inocentes eran entonces. No tenían ninguna malicia en esa época. Nueve años después de aquél inocente encuentro volvían a compartir la tina, a poco de haber hecho algo que de inocente no tenía nada, por no tocar ya el apartado moral.

—Gracias por detenerte y comprenderlo, Linc.

—No haré nada que tú no quieras hacer —aunque su erección le seguía molestando. El recordar los viejos e inocentes tiempos no era suficiente para bajarla—. Este puede ser nuestro límite.

Lynn bajó la vista, le quitó el jabón y tras hacer bastante espuma con sus manos, más confiada tomó su miembro mientras inmóvil la observaba actuar. La castaña lo sentía un tanto pegajoso, especialmente en el área con la que la estuvo frotando. Esperaba que Lincoln no se diera cuenta de lo que esto significaba. ¿Debería decirle lo que le provocó? No. Mejor sólo continuaría lavándoselo a la vez que lo examinaba. Su hermano solo esperaba no venirse en sus manos ante su delicado toque.

—No es muy grande. —Exclamó ella de pronto.

—Hmm… bueno, es lo que tengo.

—No lo digo a mal por criticarte. Me parece bien así. Significa que quizá no me duela tanto cuando… ya sabes. Cuando lo pongas aquí algún día.

Tomó su mano y la guio justo hacia su entrada, Lincoln sintió una cálida humedad entre sus dos pliegues. Fuera de desagradarle, lo excitó más. Volvió a hacerle una caricia rápida antes que ella lo apartara dándose cuenta que lo había notado ya.

—Lynn, quiere decir que… tu quisieras… algún día…

—¿Tú quieres?

La culpa, el conflicto moral, esa voz insistiéndole que se detuviera y que extrañamente se escuchaba como la de Clyde; pero sobre todo los recuerdos de cuando jugaban a las atrapadas, en los columpios, lucha libre, los hornos daneses, cuando se disfrazaban en Halloween pidiendo dulces juntos, siempre juntos, siempre los hermanos más unidos. "Suceda lo que tenga que suceder después, eso sería algo que nos uniría por siempre". Ese pensamiento, el deseo, el cariño que sentía por Lynn, su compañía, sus besos, la sensación que le provocaba en el estómago, en sus pensamientos, en especial en su corazón. Pese a las culpas o los complejos, su elección volvía a ser evidente.

—Sí. Quiero que lo hagamos Lynn, pero sólo si de verdad tu…

—También lo quiero, Lincoln. Pero necesito que me des un poco más de tiempo. Sólo un poco más.

Asintió dispuesto a ser paciente lo que hiciera falta, aunque quizá la espera resultara difícil. ¿Es así como Lucy se sentía respecto a la promesa que le hizo? ¡No! debía quitarse de la mente a su hermanita en ese instante. No quería arruinar el momento pensando en ella. La besó de nuevo.

—Toma todo el tiempo que quieras.

* * *

El resto del baño transcurrió más tranquilo. Incluso habían jugado inocentemente un poco salpicándose y haciéndose cosquillas, deteniéndose a momentos cuando el constante contacto volvía a excitarlos, haciendo bromas no malintencionadas sobre sus cuerpos, sintiéndose de pronto como los niños que alguna vez fueron. Sólo faltaban la ballena y el patito de plástico. Lynn sabía que estaban por ahí, quizá en el cuarto de Lisa y Lily.

Sintiéndose renovados, al final salieron, se envolvieron en sus respectivas toallas y de la mano salieron juntos.

—¿No quieres que juguemos a las luchas más tarde, Lincoln?

El peliblanco pensó en lo que eso implicaba: Golpes, llaves de lucha, tacleadas, embestidas, mucho dolor… juegos, diversión, contacto cuerpo a cuerpo, roces, la excusa de manosearse un poco sin que implicara nada aparente en caso que la familia regresara.

—¡Por supuesto!

—¡Genial! Te espero en mi habitación.

Se dieron un breve beso cariñoso antes de separarse y macharse cada uno a su cuarto a cambiarse.

Lincoln tenía sobre su cama el pijama limpio ya disponible desde antes de meterse a bañar. Se apresuró a secarse para ponerse sus calzoncillos. Lo mismo estaba haciendo con los pantalones cuando sintió la necesidad de acomodarse su miembro. La erección insistía en continuar. El problema de haber dejado a medias su interacción con Lynn persistía. Tal vez podría usar un "tiempo extra". Sacó un pañuelo de la caja en su escritorio y se recostó sobre la sábana de la cama bajándose de nuevo todo a la altura de las rodillas. ¿No había cambiado ya su cobija? Lo que sea, lo haría más tarde.

—Oh… sí… Lynn…

Cerró los ojos tratando de visualizar lo que apenas hace unos instantes acababa de ocurrirle en el baño. El estímulo era agradable, más sin embargo sus recuerdos lo traicionaron mientras continuaba tocándose, mirando de pronto no a su novia Lynn, la a su parecer, sensual deportista castaña a la que había tocado todo su cuerpo, sino a su hermanita Lynn de cinco años, con quien salía bañarse salpicándolo todo, haciendo burbujas en la tina tirándose flatulencias, con quien jugaba con esos muñecos de plástico. Eso no era bueno. Abrió los ojos, respiró hondo y reanudó su actividad placentera buscando algo excitante. De pronto visualizó el recuerdo de su hermana Leni desnuda suplicándole que le ayudara, tomándole de la mano guiándola a su intimidad para... ¡No!

Esto lo asustó, parecía que su erección había empeorado. ¿Por qué encontraba excitante eso? Eso no se suponía que fue excitante, se suponía que había sido… Leni. Leni era hermosa. Su cuerpo era… deseable. Había tocado un cuerpo por el que muchos chicos matarían, pero ella… no es que… no había sido culpa de ella, nunca lo fue. Ella era inocente mientras que… él… ella… ella parecía estar mejor, pero… ¿Por qué continuaba haciéndolo con eso en mente? ¿En qué momento aumentó el ritmo de su mano? ¡Preparó con rapidez el pañuelo al sentirlo! Gimió sintiéndose un cerdo por pensar así en Leni y… lo que ocurrió después mientras se vaciaba. Que desagradable. Hizo un ovillo el pañuelo y lo lanzó apuntando al cesto al fondo de su habitación cerca del armario entreabierto, pero erró y el pañuelo entró entre la rendija del armario, de donde escuchó un ruido de desagrado que sencillamente el pañuelo al caer no pudo haber producido. ¿Fue su imaginación o algo parecía acabar de moverse allá adentro?

Con todas sus alarmas mentales activadas, precavido se levantó esperando encontrar a Charles, a Cliff, a Geo o a cualquiera de las mascotas de Lana. Con ambas manos tomó las puertas y las abrió. Lucy envuelta en su cobija lo miraba sonrojada.

—Lu… Lucy, tú… —iba a preguntarle: "¿me acabas de ver masturbándome?" antes de pensarlo mejor y preguntarle— ¿qué haces aquí?

—Hmm… hola Lincoln. Yo… no tenía ganas de ir al cine.

La gótica dio temerosa un paso hacia afuera, pero al sentir el pañuelo bajo su pie descalzo, con un sobresalto de inmediato se hizo a un lado tan asustada como nerviosa. Con sus manos con más fuerza estrujó la cobija que la cubría. Sí, esa era la confirmación que Lincoln esperaba no obtener a su suposición. Asustado, no se le ocurrió qué decirle. Lo primero era avisarle a Lynn que no estaban solos como imaginaron, pero antes necesitaba alejar a su hermanita fuera de su vista un momento para procesar correctamente lo que acababa de ocurrir. ¿Acaso también se dio cuenta de lo que hizo… de lo que "casi" hizo con Lynn en el baño?

—Lucy, ¿podrías salir de mi habitación?

Ella comenzó a temblar considerando por un momento su petición. Al final se quedó de pie donde estaba un tanto insegura.

—No. No quiero.

—Lucy. Sal de mi habitación y regrésame mi cobija.

Nuevamente ella pareció aferrarse más a la cobija antes de suspirar pesadamente en lugar de hacerlo de forma verbal. Necesitaba relajarse.

—Sí… te la daré… te lo doy… te lo doy porque… —Lincoln no podía saberlo, pero en ese instante ella cerró los ojos sin evitar la vergüenza— ¡Porque esto es tuyo, hermano!

Dejó caer la cobija al mismo tiempo que Lynn ansiosa porque Lincoln estaba tardando mucho, entró a su habitación. No sólo había escuchado las últimas palabras de su hermana, sino que como Lincoln, estaba pasmada al ver a Lucy exhibiendo su pálido e infantil cuerpo desnudo.

—¿Qué… demonios… estás… haciendo?

La niña abrió los ojos cubriéndose al instante con las manos al darse cuenta que su hermana estaba también ahí dentro. La expresión de Lynn era semejante a la que ponía antes de comenzar un partido de fútbol que se auguraba sería muy reñido. Nunca antes Lucy recordaba haber sentido tanto miedo de ella como ahora.

* * *

Saludos a todo mundo. Acá reportándome de vuelta con ustedes. Parece que lo de Leni está causando impacto. Cualquier teoría que teman spoilear al resto, ya saben, aunque no confirme o niegue nada, siempre estaré atento con ustedes a escucharlos por mensajes privados. Otro punto es que de vez en cuando actualizaré mi profile dándoles un pronóstico sobre cómo voy con esta historia, las anteriores o próximas. Vamos a los reviews, mi parte favorita.

 **Transgresor3003** gracias por la canción. Pobre Geo, no le duró el gusto. Yep, por fin formalicé aquí el Lynncoln

 **Alejandro L Bustamante** gracias. Pobre Lucy, je. Te dejaré con la duda un poco más. Pueden sacar sus conclusiones.

 **Sgtrinidad9** lo de Leni algún día lo resolveré, de momento se los dejo a su interpretación hasta que revele la verdad. Cierto, sin importar nada, esta parejita ya no tardaba en avanzar un poco más. Sobre Lucy… bueno, en el próximo veremos cómo reacciona Lynn al respecto. Gracias.

 **KamenDoctor** opino lo mismo. Je, que te tocó boda. De hecho el nombre me vino de mi personaje favorito de cierta saga de películas muy buenas (pista, no es un oso sino un orangután). Gracias.

 **Ntian** muchas gracias por la explicación. De vez en cuando me meto a Wattpad, pero de verdad se me hace algo cansado usar la plataforma, por lo que me siento más cómodo usando esta (que igual publico esta historia también en la otra). Ánimo con tus estudios, entiendo la presión cuando uno recién comienza con los mismos. En tiempos libres desarrolla tu idea, no la abandones. Quien quita y recibas una respuesta positiva de la gente cuando logras terminarla y publicarla. Hazlo con calma. Sobre lo que Leni y Lincoln hicieron, pues ellos **** y **** porque**** y así**** ocurrió. Espero haber resuelto tus dudas. Ya en serio, imagina la escena que más deseas y quédatela (por lo menos hasta que revele la verdad sobre esto, ¡juax!). Lo de Lori, no sé, prefiero dejarle esa aura que hace lo correcto al ser la mayor. Sobre la hermana que se enterará, obviamente se trata de L***, pues se veía venir (soy un troll, ya sé). Procura dormir bien. PD: Extrañamente con toda la R34 en ocasiones con tan buen diseño de dibujo, extrañamente mis favoritos son las viñetas de Adullperson (que también me dedico a traducir por ahí), je, creo que es por el modo en que a veces logra encajar (a la fuerza) las situaciones más pervertidas dentro del canon.

 **ElTipoJoven** saludos. Finalmente lo son. Sip, raro lo de Leni.

 **El lobo solitario** y la tontería la hizo, ni modo, a afrontar consecuencias. Saludos.

 **Julex93** me alegra que te gustara ese brevísimo Lolacoln. Lincoln debería pasarle la receta a Bobby, sólo para traumar un poco más a Ronnie Anne al intentarlo (ok, mejor no. ¡Ja!). Me alegra que haya tenido tan buena aceptación el modo en que la pareja se convirtió en novios (gracias por la idea de nuevo). Fue divertido escribirle esos diálogos a Lucy para hacerla ver resentida (que no la dejaran participar terminó siendo para ella la gota que derramó el vaso). Descuida, que integraré el escenario de la noche entre Lincoln y Leni más adelante, o mejor dicho y quizá, en otra historia. El fic terminará, pero quizá no la historia en general. De momento y como dije, este fic se concentra en Lincoln y Lynn.

 **Grey** gracias a ti por leerme. Sí, estos dos bajaron por completo sus defensas durante su "boda", la cuál les permitió la excusa de entregarse por completo a la situación. Estos detallitos terminan dándome más ideas para incorporar más elementos a la trama de esta historia (originalmente de doce capítulos o menos, que falta un tercio de lo que llevo). Lo de Leni, bueno, ya tendrá su momento en que la atención se concentre en ella.

 **El caballero de las antorchas** saludos. De hecho en efecto las pistas las dejé en el anterior, este y capítulos pasados. No me he dejado nada al aire y en algún punto todo terminará conectándose. De verdad espero les guste cuando el momento llegue, aunque advierto para eso va a tardar. Primero debo terminar este fic al menos, je. Igualmente te deseo suerte con el fic de "Promesas", Linka de pronto se ha vuelto junto con Lupa una de mis Headcanon favoritas (quizá por el parecido entre ambas)

 **Reila Vann** espero éste también. Gracias.

 **Neverdie** no lo creo, pero me gusta (mucho) tu sugerencia. Saludos.

 **Imperialwar1234** lo de Leni seguirá tocándose, aunque su importancia no corresponde aquí (aparentemente). Me da curiosidad en saber cómo te engañé.

 **T10507** muchas gracias. Te aseguro que continuarán.

 **LyCox032** Ajá, ajá, ajá.

 **Maestro Jedi** procuro no descarrilar esto, ya sólo estoy cerrando los huecos que dejé, salvo por el de Leni que va a tardar. Créeme, más que tonta, procuro volverla más receptiva. Saludos.

 **PenguinArrow** francamente son ideas interesantes las que propones, todas ellas. Habrá que ver, je. (¿qué fue eso de ti y Underratedhero?). Saludos.

 **Sonikdc** puedes compartirme tu teoría por un PM si gustas, o esperar a que lo resuelva todo y decirme lo que habías supuesto. Estoy abierto a escuchar todo al respecto a esto. Gracias, espero te siga gustando.

 **Dext Belt** de momento Lucy tiene algo más de qué preocuparse. ¿Llegarán a consumar su "luna de miel"? Tal vez, je. Gracias.

 **Ficlover93** vaya que directo fuiste, genial que me sacaste una carcajada. Lo revelaré en un futuro no tan lejano. Espero haya sido de tu agrado la rikura hasta ahora, que no será la única que entre en escena. En un chance paso a ver tus trabajos.

 **Jairo De la Croix** desde antes ya había mostrado el porqué de la clasificación, esto sólo afianza la misma y de una vez lo aviso, todavía faltan escenas semejantes antes del final. Me intriga qué teoría tienes. Aunque no la confirme o desniegue, puedes compartirla o compartírmela. Gracias.

 **Dual Beast Hunt** muchas gracias. Esa es la visión inicial que tuve de esta historia. Ciertamente generaría más problemas que satisfacciones si algo así pasara (que según casos que se leen por ahí, de hecho ya han ocurrido).

 **Menti-san** comparto tu opinión. Sobre el actuar de Lincoln con Leni, bien, no puedo decir mucho al respecto yo tampoco todavía. Cierto, Lynn no puede meterse ya mucho entre ambos, especialmente si quiere mantener su convivencia con Lincoln por quien ha decidido afrontar ciertos riesgos. Este fue el paso que dio Lucy, veremos qué consecuencias le trae en el próximo capítulo. Saludos.

 **Sir Crocodile222** creo que todos quieren detalles sobre lo que ocurrió esa noche entre Leni y Lincoln. Descuiden, algún día se los daré. Creo que me pasé la vez anterior con la pobre Lucy, debí darle su instante de felicidad para que no lo "forzara" como ahora, je. Ya ni quiero pensar en cuánto terminaré este fic (quizá cuatro o cinco capítulos después de este), pero prometo que intentaré hacer algo de verdad sorprendente antes de cerrar esta parte que incluirá algo rikolino. Gracias por tu opinión sobre "Aniversarios" (algún día lo continuaré) el cuál en efecto son los acontecimientos anteriores dentro de esta misma historia (mi propio Loudverso, je). Saludos.

 **REDILICK** a que gente que abandona sus historias (¡cof!, ejem… el resto sólo las tengo pausadas, lo juro). Espero te haya gustado y te guste este pequeño y fallido Lincy que estoy incluyendo. No estoy seguro lo que piensas acerca de Leni, pero me pareció muy interesante lo que me dejaste entrever. Gracias.


	14. Una cama, un cuarteto

**Capítulo 14**

 **Una cama, un cuarteto**

Lynn entró a su habitación tras haberse tomado un baño con su hermano, algo por lo cual seguía sintiéndose abochornada, pero bastante feliz porque el resultado de esto fuese mejor de lo que había esperado. El momento había sido mágico, erótico, único. A pesar de echarse para atrás cuando el asunto comenzó a adquirir un matiz más serio, que Lincoln respetara su decisión de esperar la hacía sentir incluso más especial al sentirse tan importante y amada por él, su novio. Le era difícil acostumbrarse más a este término al pensar en Lincoln, pero lo prefería a usar el de "hermano", entre más usara el primero, menos incómoda e insegura se sentía cuando disfrutaban su relación.

La familia no tardaría en regresar del cine, tal vez en una hora o menos. Quería hacer presión a sus músculos, por lo que nada como una sesión de lucha con el peliblanco le calentaría un poco más la sangre de lo que ya la sentía. Tal vez entre golpe y golpe compartieran alguna caricia, si el resto llegaba y los descubrían, siempre podrían poner de pretexto que tan solo luchaban, había servido ayer cuando Luna casi los descubrió.

No tardó en ponerse unas pantaletas, su pijama largo tipo camiseta, omitiendo el top como lo haría con las máscaras de lucha libre por esta vez. Lincoln se estaba tardando mucho. ¿Qué tanto trabajo le costaba ponerse un pijama? Ella no tenía problema a que estuviese en calzoncillos; el pensamiento le formó una sonrisa maliciosa, tal vez ella debería estar en igualdad de condiciones si así lo encontraba cuando fuera a buscarlo.

Con un bostezo se acercó a la puerta entreabierta de su hermano, cuando lo escuchó hablando con alguien.

—Lucy. Sal de mi habitación y regrésame mi cobija.

Ella se congeló asustada. ¿Lucy estaba en casa? Ahora que lo pensaba, no recordaba haberla visto en vanzilla cuando la familia se marchó. ¡Torpe! Se dijo a sí misma comprendiendo que se habían olvidado de ella de nuevo. Al instante una desagradable idea la asaltó. ¿Acaso se dio cuenta de lo que estuvieron haciendo? Aunque su hermanita era consciente de su relación, no lo hacía eso menos incómodo, después de todo Lucy era una niña pequeña de nueve años que todavía podría impresionarse demasiado de saber hasta donde habían llegado ella y Lincoln. Realmente preocupada por ella, entró a la habitación dispuesta a reconfortarla y tratar de explicarle lo que sucedió si se requería.

—Sí… te la daré… te lo doy… te lo doy porque… ¡Porque esto es tuyo, hermano!

Abrió la puerta preguntándose a qué se estaba refiriendo con eso. De pie frente a Lincoln, vio como Lucy dejó caer la cobija en la que estaba envuelta mostrándose completamente desnuda. Su hermano lucía tan sorprendido como ella. Lucy no era tan joven y ya debería tenía cierto pudor, hasta Lisa comenzaba a tenerlo, ¿Qué significaba esa acción? ¿Qué quería decir con "esto es tuyo, hermano"? La ira comenzó a dominarla cuando la única explicación posible se forjó en su mente.

—¿Qué… demonios… estás… haciendo?

Lincoln giró con rapidez la cabeza al escucharla detrás de ellos. Lucy con sus manos intentó cubrirse por la impresión comenzando a temblar. Seguramente como él, pensaba, la castaña estaba en su habitación esperándolo.

—Ah… Lynn. Lucy, pues… estaba aquí. Ella… —volteó a verla. Petrificada por la impresión de verse descubierta, no parecía ocurrírsele volver a cubrirse con la cobija, usando sólo sus manos para tapar sus zonas pudendas. Aunque preocupado por Lucy, recordando el incidente con Leni, primero pensó en su propia seguridad—. ¡No es lo que parece! ¡Es Lucy! No haría nada con Lucy.

—¡No es a ti a quién le estoy pidiendo una explicación! —realmente estaba enojándose más—. ¡Respóndeme, Lucy! ¡Qué significa esto!

—Yo… yo solo quería… pasar tiempo con Lincoln. Últimamente ya no… convivimos mucho juntos por… tu culpa.

—¿Y por qué estás desnuda? —tampoco le hizo gracia que además la culpara a ella por eso ¿qué tenía que ver que Lincoln ya no jugara con ella con algo así? — ¡Ponte algo encima ahora!

Al escuchar la orden, lo único que se le ocurrió a la gótica fue darse la vuelta permitiéndoles sin querer un buen vistazo de su cuerpo por atrás tan pálido como el frente, para tomar del armario de Lincoln una camisa naranja que se puso encima. La prenda le quedaba algo grande, apenas la cubría pocos centímetros por encima de los muslos.

—Bueno, yo… creo que voy a mi habitación y…

Había caminado en dirección a la puerta pasando al lado de ellos, cuando Lynn la tomó por la muñeca con tanta fuerza que ella dejó escapar un gemido.

—Estoy esperando una explicación.

Lucy se dio cuenta que no podría escapar de esta situación tan fácilmente.

—No eres la única que guarda sentimientos oscuros y prohibidos por un miembro de su propia familia, hermana. A diferencia tuya, los míos sencillamente los mantuve reprimidos hasta ahora. Si me decidí finalmente a exponerlos, fue por la motivación que tu descaro me brindó ante las funestas acciones que has cometido con Lincoln. Así que desde cierta perspectiva, la culpable inicial de mi atroz comportamiento, eres tú.

Lynn sorprendida la soltó entendiendo el mensaje entre líneas que su hermanita le había dado.

—A ti… ¿también te gusta Lincoln? ¿Pero desde cuándo es eso?

—Desde siempre he sentido que la línea de vida de Lincoln junto con la mía ha estado conectada al ser el miembro más interesado en mi vida y mi arte. Que cruel eres al estar empecinada en tu propio ser, que no pudiste ver las señales de mi amor no correspondido, a pesar de dormir bajo el mismo dormitorio que yo.

Lynn se sintió avergonzada. No justificaba lo que Lucy acababa de hacer, pero si era verdad que desde siempre estuvo enamorada de Lincoln, se sintió mal al no haberse dado cuenta antes de sus sentimientos, o de lo mal que debió sentirse al saber que ella fue la primera en romper el tabú familiar contra el que Lucy había estado luchando. La pequeña estaba satisfecha al ver el rostro compungido de la deportista deformarse por el arrepentimiento y la culpa.

—Yo… lo siento mucho, Lucy. No sabía…

—¿De verdad te estas creyendo todas esas tonterías? —la interrumpió Lincoln—. Nada de lo que dice es verdad. Sólo comencé a gustarle porque se dio cuenta que tú y yo nos volvimos amigos con derechos. Es más, estoy seguro que ni siquiera le gusto realmente, es sólo que como me tienes tú, ella también quiere tener lo mismo conmigo, si es posible más que lo que tenemos. Clyde te lo explicaría mejor, me lo había contado alguna vez por algo así de una de sus sesiones con la doctora López. Creo que Lisa también podría explicártelo. Sencillamente tienes algo que poco te importa, pero cuando alguien más demuestra gran interés en eso, es entonces cuando ese algo lo quieres para ti sola cuando antes no le dabas tanta importancia. Lucy no está enamorada de mí, solo te tiene celos porque te presto más atención que a ella o a las demás. El que seamos novios la tiene confundida y eso la hace malinterpretar sus sentimientos. Créeme, sé de lo que hablo, hasta le dio asco cuando la besé.

Lucy prestó atención a todas las palabras que Lincoln explicó. Cuanta sabiduría, algo tan impropio en él la dejó muda, pero aunque deseaba reconocer que quizá era verdad lo que dijo y todo este tiempo, tal vez ella estuviera mal, inevitablemente ese aire intelectual, de pronto lo había vuelto increíblemente atractivo a sus ojos. Estaba usando la ropa de Lincoln. La alzó ligeramente a su nariz para olerla, sentía su cercanía rodeándola y eso parecía excitarla. Lincoln incómodo notó cómo al hacer esto, la prenda reveló su entrepierna. A diferencia de la de Lynn, ahí no había ningún pelo. Se reprendió por no dejar de mirarla ahí, así como el pensar en su trasero al haberlo visto momentos atrás, imaginándose que a pesar de no tener ninguna pigmentación, su desarrollo iba por buen camino. Tal vez todo lo que dijo sonaba convincente, pero Lynn continuaba molesta por una cuestión en particular que mencionó durante su explicación.

—Entonces le dio asco, ¿pero exactamente por qué la besaste?

La gótica dejó de olfatear la camisa de Lincoln volviendo a temblar. Lynn estaba apretando los puños mirando ahora a Lincoln con rabia contenida. Todo lo que Lucy esperaba es que su hermano le tuviera pese a la incómoda situación en que lo puso, el suficiente aprecio para no delatarla y cargar nuevamente y como estaba costumbrado con consecuencias ajenas. ¿Es que no contaba como gratificación que le hubiera permitido un vistazo íntimo a su persona? Lincoln debía darse cuenta que ya no era la bebé que su madre limpiaba cuando se ensuciaba en el pañal.

—Porque ella me lo pidió —en ese punto Lucy suspiró más que asustada—, de no haberlo hecho, nos hubiera delatado. Pero sólo fue un beso. Uno y nada más. Vomitó después. Créeme que nunca pensé en hacer lo demás.

—¿Lo demás? —se volvió esta vez a Lucy— ¿Qué es lo demás?

Con los dientes castañeándoles, Lucy le contestó.

—¡Nada! Lincoln es un perfecto caballero que no sacaría provecho de ninguna situación, no ha cumplido su promesa y hasta ha hecho intentos por alargar la misma. No hemos hecho nada.

—¿Promesa? ¿Qué promesa? ¿Qué le hiciste prometerle? —Todo lo que escapó ahora de Lucy fue un gemido lastimoso. Nuevamente el objetivo de Lynn volvió a ser Lincoln—. ¿Qué es lo que ella te hizo prometerle exactamente?

De verdad no quería tener más secretos con Lynn, no después de lo sucedido con Leni. Tomó aire y comenzó a hablar.

* * *

Tan pronto la vieja película en blanco y negro que transmitían en el canal de clásicos terminó, el señor Grouse en la comodidad de su sofá terminó de tomarse su té, el cual se había enfriado. Suspiró soñoliento y tomó el libro de la mesita a su lado. Gimió al recordar lo que su vecina le había pedido. Esperaba no tardar mucho. Sólo tocaría a la casa, si cualquiera de los chicos lo recibía, se daría la vuelta convencido de haber hecho su labor. Apoyó ambas manos sobre los apoyabrazos y se puso de pie, dejando en el sofá detrás de él el libro que pensaba leer.

—¡ELLA TE PIDIÓ QUE LE HICIERAS QUÉ!

Volvió a tomar el libro, se giró y sentó de nuevo acomodándose. Pasó las páginas agradecido de no haber tenido que moverse mucho para comprobar que ese par seguía en casa, aunque ligeramente irritado porque la paz y la tranquilidad que había disfrutado se hubiese interrumpido ante semejante grito.

* * *

Lucy corría lo más que podía sin importarle que en cada paso la camisa que usaba se le alzara, detrás de ella Lynn le daba alcance más que furiosa.

—¡Regresa aquí pequeña sabandija! ¡Voy a hacerte pedazos!

Lincoln detrás de ella esperaba alcanzarla para evitar que matara a su hermanita.

Lo único que se le ocurrió a Lucy fue subir al ático. Bajó la barandilla de la puerta y subió con prisa, pero en el momento en que alzaba la escalerilla, Lynn alcanzó el último escalón y comenzó a forcejear con ella para bajarlo y alcanzarla.

—¡No te atrevas a escapar de mí! ¡Baja en este instante si sabes lo que te conviene!

Lo que sabía que le convenía por supuesto, era esperar a que su hermana se calmara. Toda su preocupación hasta hace unos momentos, era saber cómo actuaría Lincoln cuando se mostrase tal cual vino al mundo, si acaso sólo la contemplaría, la acariciaría, o en un arrebato de impulso animal oscuro, la haría suya de una vez por todas. Escapar de Lynn para proteger su vida, nunca ni por asomo fue uno de sus probables escenarios.

—¡Lo siento, Lynn! ¡Además no tienes derecho a reclamarme nada! ¡Lo tuyo tampoco es correcto y no me viste juzgándote!

—¡Por supuesto que no lo hiciste! ¡Porque ya estabas buscando sacar provecho de nuestra situación chantajeando a Lincoln para acostarte con él! ¡Suficiente tengo al aguantarme lo que Leni hizo con Lincoln para que tú también te metas!

—¿Leni? —esto la distrajo— ¡Qué fue lo que Leni hizo con Lincoln!

—¿Tu qué crees que hicieron? ¡No te creas que ibas a ser la primera!

El peliblanco no estaba seguro de cómo actuar, se paró cerca de la ventana cuando Lynn de un tirón logró bajar la escalerilla por donde Lucy cayó impresionada por lo que le sucedió, así como por enterarse lo de Leni, apenas y dándose cuenta que quien la atrapó en el aire fue la misma Lynn, que con el puño alzado estaba dispuesta a dejarle la cara igual a las de las gemelas, con un diente menos.

—¡Lincoln es mi novio! ¿Entiendes? ¡Es mi novio!

De pronto el peliblanco palideció mirando por la ventana del pasillo.

—¡Buenas noches señor Grouse!

Irritado por el ruido, el vecino había vuelto a ponerse de pie, dispuesto a gritarle a esos niños que se callaran pues hacían más ruido de lo usual, si no había pronunciado ninguna palabra, era porque al asomarse lo más que pudo, había alcanzado a entender el escándalo que gritaban. Impresionado, alcanzaba a ver parte de la escena, algo que Lincoln notó e hizo con su exagerado saludo una señal para que ese par se detuviera congelándolas al darse cuenta de lo que ocurría.

—¿Qué rayos estás haciendo con tus hermanas, Loud?

—Ah… nosotros… —aunque no era factible, su cerebro sólo pudo elaborar un único plan ante semejante situación—. ¡Estamos teniendo una pijamada, señor Grouse! Este… Lynn se enojó porque Lucy quiere acostarse conmigo en lugar de con ella. Usted sabe: acostarse, echarse a dormir sobre la cama. Es que Lucy le hizo… una jugarreta a Lynn para que ella se acostara en el suelo y Lucy conmigo, cuando a Lynn era la que le tocaba el suelo. Se aprovechó de la situación chantajeándome con… —¿Qué sería bueno decir?— romper mis cómics si no le dejaba la cama en lugar del suelo, por eso Lynn se enojó. Le había salido bien el truco con Leni cuando fue la primera en hacérselo una vez pasada.

El viejo perplejo ahora miraba a Lynn, ella sonrojada miró a su hermano sin nada que se le ocurriera decir. Entendiendo que todo dependía de él, continuó hablando sonriendo nervioso.

—Por cierto, estábamos jugando a las "bodas", ya sabe. Jugamos hace unos días con las gemelas a eso y me tocó hacer del novio de todas, excepto con Leni, ella se casó con Charles, nuestro perro. Lucy nos estaba casando a Lynn y a mí de juego. ¿Nunca le tocó jugar a eso con alguna niña a su edad? Es divertido. Puede venir y jugar a ser el juez con nosotros, si quiere.

Ahora la mirada del vecino se dirigió a Lucy quien estaba en el suelo con Lynn aún encima de ella.

—¿Tu hermana no está usando nada debajo?

Lucy se apresuró a ocultarse encogiendo sus piernas metiéndolas dentro de la camisa abochornada, por estar imaginándose a Leni y a su hermano juntos, no se había dado cuenta que todo se le veía del vientre hacia abajo. Lincoln sudó frío, cuando se volvió contra ella.

—¡Niña mala, Lucy! Te dije que terminaras de vestirte —se vuelve hacia el anciano—. Son tan tiernas e inocentes a esa edad. ¿No lo cree? Es como Lily, no se da cuenta que ya va siendo hora que sea más cuidadosa, aunque siguen siendo unas niñas adorables. Todos somos unos niños solamente. Niños inocentes. ¿No lo cree?

Los tres sonrieron forzadamente exhibiendo los dientes. Haciendo una mueca de hastío, el hombre retrocedió un par de pasos para cerrar la ventana y posteriormente recorrer su cortina. Pasados unos segundos notaron como la luz de su estancia se apagó.

Buscando que sus ritmos cardiacos regresaran a la normalidad, los tres trataron de serenarse. Lincoln dándole la mano a cada una de sus hermanas, las ayudó a ponerse de pie cumpliendo su función como hermano.

—Vamos a calmarnos todos. Pero primero vayamos a mi habitación. No quiero que volvamos a llamar la atención del señor Grouse.

Mostrándose de acuerdo, ambas hicieron una tregua silenciosa siguiendo al chico.

Una vez adentro se sentaron los tres en la cama. Lincoln se talló la cara con las manos mientras sus hermanas aguardaron a que hablara primero.

—Para empezar, entiende Lynn que Lucy tiene sólo nueve años. Está impresionada por lo nuestro. Apenas está de verdad conociendo cómo funcionan las cosas de los mayores y no entiende muchas de las mismas (tal vez ni nosotros mismos). No sabe lo que de verdad quiere o siente, apenas va aprendiendo a conocer el mundo y a ella misma. No puedes exigirle a una niña inmadura que actúe correctamente.

—¡Oye! —exclamó Lucy molesta—. Para mi edad, mi madurez…

—… no te ayuda ni conviene lo más mínimo en esta situación —le susurró Lincoln.

—*Suspiro*… mi madurez es la de una niña pequeña.

Tal vez tenía razón, pero se negaba a reconocerlo. Lincoln era guapo, el aire espectral que su cabello tenía le sentaba mejor a él que a… le quedaba mejor a él. Además era más listo que el promedio de los mortales varones con los que se relacionaba, siempre dispuesto a ayudarlas por encima de muchos o incluso él mismo. Podía entender por qué Lynn se interesó en él y por ende ella también lo estaba. Sabía lo que quería… o a eso se aferraba creer.

—Ahora, Lucy. Mira, Lynn y yo… bueno. No puedo detallarte lo que tenemos.

—Puedo darme una idea. Los escuché en el baño.

—¡Rayos! Bien, intenta olvidar eso. Nuestra relación siempre ha sido… ya sabes… demasiado cercana, pero la tuya conmigo es como el resto, sólo fraternal. Entiende que te amo, pero del modo —"normal" estuvo a punto de decir sintiendo un pellizco en el corazón— fraternal. Te pido que entiendas lo que existe entre Lynn y yo; si no lo aceptas, por lo menos que no nos delates. No queremos hacerte sentir más incómoda de lo que estás, así que, si no puedes con esto, buscaremos el modo en que no te afecte dejando de involucrarte, más importante, quítate esas ideas de… tú y yo juntos de esa manera. ¿Está bien?

Por supuesto que no estaba bien. Mientras luchaba en bajar un poco más la camisa que insistía en subírsele, comprendió que le pedía algo difícil. Desde que se hizo a la idea que Lincoln era su hombre ideal a la par con su querido Edwin, no podía dejarla relegada. Además, a diferencia de Edwin, Lincoln era real y estaba a su alcance. Pedirle que renunciara al amor de alguien que estaba tan cerca de ella era demasiado cruel, pero por su propia seguridad, bienestar y futuro, decidió jugar el papel que Lincoln esperaba por ahora. Para ella la promesa siempre seguiría en pie.

—*Suspiro*. Supongo que… tal vez… con el tiempo… pueda aceptarlo. Está bien. Te prometo que no le diré a nadie sobre lo suyo, ¿pero exactamente qué es lo que tienen? Lynn, ¿qué es en realidad Lincoln para ti?

Reflexionando todo cuanto había dicho su hermano, la castaña también suspiró abrazando por la espalda a Lincoln agradecida porque como de costumbre, había solucionado el problema y no se refería al contratiempo con el señor Grouse, sino cuando buscó proteger a Lucy y a ella misma por su reacción tras perder los estribos.

—Lincoln es mi novio, Lucy. Sé que puede parecer extraño, pero no imagino estar con otro chico que no sea él. Lo intenté pero no resultó. Para bien a para mal Linc tiene lo que principalmente busco en un chico: Paciencia, determinación, competitividad, tolerancia, firmeza… cariño, afecto… calor.

En ese momento Lincoln sintió de pronto más amor por Lynn del que ya sentía, sus ojos lo reflejaban y Lucy podía ver a través de ellos. Ambos eran tan transparentes. No supo cómo podría competir con eso. De pronto se dio cuenta de algo que parecía haber olvidado con todo y que alguna vez se lo había dicho ella misma y a Lynn… que era una niña pequeña. Tal vez no podría competir con su hermana por ahora, pero algún día crecería y de alguna forma buscaría que Lincoln hiciera válida su promesa. Qué era lo que estaba resbalando por sus ojos, ¿eran lágrimas? Se suponía que ella no podía llorar, o eso creía

Lincoln se inclinó hacia Lucy y la abrazó como el buen hermano que era, aunque dudosa, Lynn se dejó vencer a la necesidad de apoyo que su hermana requería. Pese a sus intentos por hacerle daño apenas unos instantes atrás, la abrazó también.

—Tal vez quizá yo debería quedarme en el armario de blancos de Lincoln y él así podría mudarse a la habitación contigo Lynn.

No se imaginaba despertando cada mañana, o yéndose a dormir cada noche al lado de la hermana contra la que había perdido. Quizá la teoría de Lincoln acerca de su interés tan repentino por él fuese cierta, más se resistía a abandonar aquel sentimiento, aunque tenía que reconocer que le incomodaba algunos detalles de lo que implicaba. A su mente regresaba lo que lo vio hacer en su habitación mientras esperaba reunir valor para salir y desnudarse frente a él.

—No digas tonterías, Lucy —comenzó a replicar Lynn—. No digo que sea una buena idea, en realidad es una idea bastante buena —olvidándose de su hermana, pareció pensativa hasta que Lincoln carraspeó disgustado llamándole la atención—. Pero no tienes que irte solo por… haber chantajeado a "mi novio", besarlo y exhibirte… aunque por otro lado podrías tener tu propio espacio.

—¡Lynn!

—¡Está bien, está bien Lincoln! Lo que quiero decir, Lu es que no voy a abandonarte por esto. Lo que necesitas es ayuda y mucha orientación, yo te la daré si me la pides.

Se miraron entre sí. A pesar de su disgusto, Lynn parecía aun realmente preocupada por ella, lo que provocó a la gótica sentirse culpable. La hermana mayor extendió los brazos y la abrazó. El peliblanco estaba satisfecho.

—Sólo para el registro —le preguntó la deportista sin soltarla—. Lo de la promesa y ese beso fue lo único que pasó entre los dos. ¿Cierto?

—¿Cuenta que Lincoln se masturbara delante de mí estando desnuda?

Los ojos de furia que antes le había dirigido a ella, se volvieron contra Lincoln quien se apresuró a explicarle todo.

—¡No lo hice por ella! ¡No sabía que estaba oculta en mi armario en ese momento! ¡Creí que estaba solo! ¡Lo hice pensando en ti! ¡Sólo en ti! ¡Tú fuiste mi recuerdo especial mientras me tocaba a mí mismo!

Ambas hermanas soltaron un "¡ewww!" asqueadas. Aunque la castaña de cierta manera se sentía tranquila y halagada haber sido la inspiración de Lincoln para que se hiciera "eso", predominaba una sensación de incomodidad muy fuerte que hasta él pudo entender sonrojándose y tapándose la boca con las manos. Fue mejor no haber revelado que principalmente fue Leni por quien terminó de hacer "eso".

—*Suspiro*. Tu novio es un degenerado, hermana. No sé cómo te puede gustar.

—Lo mismo te podría preguntar a ti.

Sonrieron con cierta complicidad. De pronto se quedaron callados sin saber qué decir. Pareciera que en silencio acababan los tres de hacer un pacto que implicaba ya no tocar más aquél tema tan delicado o sus derivados. Había sido un día muy extraño para los tres. Lincoln y Lynn avanzaron demasiado en sus juegos íntimos, Lucy se había aventurado a hacer algo bastante inapropiado en su obstinación de ganar toda la atención de Lincoln, obteniendo algo que hubiera preferido no presenciar. Lo importante es que lo habían hablado, se habían peleado y lo habían resuelto.

—*Suspiro*. Bien, sólo una cosa más. ¿Cómo es que Leni está implicada con Lincoln también? ¿Tienen los tres un… acuerdo de relación fraterno incestuosa abierta o algo parecido?

La idea le asqueaba, pero tal vez si jugaba sus cartas, podía hacer un intento de usarla como un salvoconducto para integrarse al íntimo grupo de Lincoln, sin embargo eso no demeritaría su resentimiento porque al final la "inocente" de la casa también había tomado una parte de su hermano. Y se suponía que ella era la "rara de oscuros pensamientos" de la familia. Sentía que últimamente la estaban dejando muy atrás en ese particular apartado.

—No es nada de eso —comenzó Lincoln a explicarle, incluso Lynn estaba expectante en saber un poco más acerca de esto—. Lo que sucede con Leni es… algo entre los dos que pido respeten. Dejen de hacerse ideas extrañas. No es lo que piensan.

—¿Pero tuvieron intimidad?

Lincoln no estaba seguro si lo que hicieron esa noche podría contar como intimidad, tal vez muchos creerían que sí, hasta él en ocasiones pensaba del mismo modo, pero a la vez… ese no había sido el propósito cuando le puso las manos encima.

—No voy a responderles nada, lo siento.

Lynn dudó si debía intentar presionarlo más al respecto, cuando de pronto los tres escucharon como vanzilla estaba acercándose a casa. Salvado por la campana, Lincoln miró la frustración reflejada de sus hermanas por no darles más detalles. Tendrían que aceptar que, si alguna vez se llegaban a enterar sobre lo que en verdad ocurrió, no sería por su boca sino por la de Leni. Ella era la única con el derecho a hablar si es que pensaba hacerlo algún día.

* * *

La familia bajó del vehículo con opiniones divididas acerca de la película que habían visto, la mitad pensando que se trató de una buena película y la otra mitad con la tentación que les quedó a deber algo. Luan y Luna estaban enfrascadas en una discusión al respecto, así como también las gemelas, aunque ellas de un modo un tanto más intenso. Lori ayudaba a Lisa a sacar a Lily del porta bebés, mientras Leni tranquila y silenciosa como se había estado comportando últimamente, entró en la casa sin mediar palabra. Los señores Loud hablaban entre sí, cuando Rita le pidió que le entregara las sobras del recalentado de lasaña, hiendo enseguida a la casa del señor Grouse.

El vecino le abrió la puerta cuando ella con una sonrisa tras haber tocado el timbre, le mostraba la cena prometida. El anciano la tomó, aunque con menos entusiasmo del que Rita había esperado, si ya le había explicado que no la preparó ella, sino su esposo.

—Muchas gracias por la ayuda, señor Grouse. ¿Mis niños intentaron salir de casa?

—No, se quedaron adentro todo el tiempo hasta donde sé haciendo su escándalo.

Ella asintió tranquila. Nada fuera de lo ordinario parecía haber ocurrido, además Lucy estaba con ellos. Muy tarde se habían dado cuenta tras ingresar a la sala de la película que no estaba con ellos. Esperaba que ella no se sintiese molesta por no llevarla, o que se lo haya tomado personal. Sus divagaciones concluyeron cuando el anciano la miró con cierta severidad.

—Por cierto, sus hijos… no sé cómo decirle esto. ¿No cree que deberían mantener cierta distancia entre ellos mismos? Esa… cercanía que tienen no es nada sano. En mi juventud, entre más lejos estaba de mis hermanos, más confortable era mi vida. Ese chico creo que está demasiado cerca de sus hermanas. ¿No lo cree?

—Pues sí —no entendía el apuro, ¿qué tan arcaico o malpensado podía ser ese hombre?—, pero prefiero que sea así. No tiene nada de malo que Lincoln esté ahí para atender las necesidades que sus hermanas le pidan. ¿En quién podría tener más confianza para mis niñas que mi propio hijo?

Los ojos del señor Grouse se abrieron como platos.

—¿Y usted y su esposo están de acuerdo con eso?

—Por supuesto, incluso alentamos ese comportamiento. Es así como la sociedad de hoy en día funciona. Hay que ser más liberales al respecto, ¿no lo cree?

Tal vez y sólo tal vez podría entenderlo si se trataran entre sí de primos muy, muy lejanos, incluso si el chico fuera adoptado. ¿De verdad así funcionaban las cosas hoy en día? Ciertamente agradecía haber crecido a la vieja usanza.

—Si usted lo dice —el apetito se le abrió. No valía la pena molestarse por algo que quizá era sólo una etapa de esas que los modernos médicos matasanos hablaban y para él se le antojaban a patrañas—. Gracias por la lasaña.

—Gracias a usted. Voy a ver a los chicos. Espero que Lincoln haya tratado bien a sus hermanas.

El anciano cerró la puerta pensando en sacar una copa de vino para acompañar su cena, mientras rumiaba algo acerca de "estos hippies". Tal vez sólo se trataba de la adolescencia, pero ciertamente suponía que al chico Loud le afectaba estar rodeado de mujeres, o al contrario que para estas sólo hubiera un hermano varón entre ellas en casa.

* * *

Resignada, Lucy había tenido que ayudar a sus hermanos a limpiar un poco el desorden que estos hicieron en la sala cuando se pusieron a ver televisión, por supuesto una vez que terminaron de vestirse con la ropa de dormir. Fue así como la familia los encontró, sintiéndose apenados con Lucy por haberla dejado. A pesar de haber sido el plan de la gótica el quedarse para intentar seducir a su hermano, tras los problemas que sólo consiguió, se lamentó el no acompañarlos actuando con disconformidad por que la olvidaran. Como de costumbre, Lincoln y Lynn parecían tranquilos y satisfechos que les dieran su espacio.

—¿Entonces se portaron bien? —insistió Leni en privado al preguntarles de nuevo lo mismo, tras haberles ya respondido la misma pregunta a sus padres y a Lori.

—Sí, fue lo que dijimos —contestó Lynn de mala gana—. Sólo estuvimos mirando la televisión juntos y luego nos dimos un baño.

Las chicas que los escucharon al pasar cerca de ellos lucían indiferentes, aunque a Leni el saber eso la alarmó.

—¿Los dos juntos se dieron "un" baño?

—Leni, por supuesto que fue uno después del otro —le aclaró Luna hastiada de lo despistada que su hermana mayor podía ser—. No seas tan ridícula.

La mirada que ambos intercambiaron de complicidad hizo sospechar más a la adolescente. De pronto sintió una sensación desagradable y con mucho temor se dio la vuelta sobresaltada al encontrarse nuevamente con Lucy, pero no sólo se trataba que apareciese sin hacer ruido como siempre, casi podía sentir la mirada que le clavaba a través de su cabello y la sensación era muy atemorizante.

—Esos dos se portaron tan bien como tú lo hiciste con Lincoln hace semanas, hermana.

Leni no parecía entender qué quería decir con esto, sólo podía sentir el resentimiento que parecía guardarle. No le gustaba el modo en que la trataba. Lincoln se puso de pie y detrás de Lucy le apretó con rudeza el hombro llamándole la atención. Ella bajó la mirada apretando los puños, miró la mano con que su hermano la tocaba y se la quitó de encima asustada tras recordar lo que atestiguó estuvo haciendo con ella con desagrado. Más que la mano, era la "cosa" de su hermano lo que le había dejado una fuerte impresión, también tanto como saber que la primera vez de él no había sido con ella o con Lynn, sino que su elección había sido Leni. La pequeña gótica dio las buenas noches con brusquedad a todos antes de marcharse a su cuarto.

Una vez adentro, se encerró y se recargó contra la puerta sintiéndose agitada. Con ambas manos trató de recordar la longitud de "eso" que había visto. Se levantó el pijama y se tentó el vientre con toda la mano calculando el tamaño nuevamente de la virilidad de su hermano imaginándose con él en cierta situación.

—Es enorme.

Se sentó en su cama y se acercó un momento el busto de Edwin, antes de gruñir y volver a dejarlo en su sitio sintiendo un repentino desinterés en este. Sacó su libreta de poemas, pero al estar bloqueada como para intentar escribir algo volvió a guardarla. Al final, pese a sus intentos en concentrarse en su lectura, tuvo que arrojar con frustración la última novela de vampiros que había adquirido. Ella lo sabía, Lynn también, Lincoln lo señaló demasiado bien: Era una niña impresionable todavía. Lo que sus hermanos mayores habían hecho, lo que había visto y la tontería que ella misma había intentado, estuvo segura que le auguraban una jaqueca muy grande.

—Quiero a mi hermanito.

Se sorprendió por la tonalidad tan infantil de lo que había dicho, pero había sido sincera al expresarla. Quería estar cerca de Lincoln en ese momento, no como su amante, sino como su pequeña hermana que sólo deseaba un poco de atención, que necesitaba sentirse amada y consentida, aunque fuera igual que en los viejos tiempos, que en su caso no había sido hace demasiado. El tiempo transcurrió, la noche siguió cayendo y Lynn no regresaba a dormir.

Se levantó esperando que su inocente deseo infantil no fuese malinterpretado ni le generara de nuevo problemas mayores. Esperaba de corazón que Lynn comprendiera lo que necesitaba con desesperación esa noche.

* * *

A esas alturas, Lynn ni siquiera se molestó en buscar un pretexto para pasar la noche con Lincoln. No es que avisaran a la familia que iban a dormir juntos, pero si sencillamente eran discretos, esperaban nadie les llamara la atención de enterarse. Siempre podían jugar la carta de "la pijamada" y lo poco que les quedaba de vacaciones para divertirse juntos. Además se trataban de ellos dos. La familia era consciente de lo estrecha que era su amistad, incluso sus padres. Mientras esa creencia no pasara de ahí, tal vez, Lynn insistía en pensar, que podrían cuando Lori se marchara a la universidad, volver a hacer un reajuste en el modo en que todos compartían habitación, buscando así la forma de mudarse con Lincoln, o éste con ella. Podría haber dos camas para dejar a la familia tranquila, independientemente que por las noches sólo usaran una.

Lincoln esta vez usaba el pijama de dos piezas, sintiéndose aún un tanto abochornado por la escases de ropa con la que pasó gran parte de la tarde moviéndose en la casa en igualdad de condiciones que sus hermanas. Tenía abrazada a Lynn contra él oliendo su cabello, le encantaba ese aroma tras haberse bañado. Acababan de soltar tensiones jugando a la pelota atrapándola un tiempo hasta que les comenzó a dar sueño, cuando de pronto su hermana en lugar de despedirse, con soltura fue a darle las buenas noches a todos salvo a Lucy con quien seguía molesta, para regresar y sin pedir permiso meterse bajo sus cobijas. Lincoln no dijo nada, sencillamente se dejó llevar. Esa noche sólo dormirían, estaban demasiado agotados para pretender algo más. Se dieron un beso de las buenas noches (en los labios por supuesto) e intentaron dormir.

Aún no conciliaban el sueño cuando abrazando una almohada y vistiendo aparentemente un camisón, Lucy entró a la habitación cabizbaja viendo el lugar donde el pañuelo con la "esencia" de su hermano había caído y lo había pisado a medias: ya no estaba. Era seguro que lo había tirado después. Aunque sintió algo de asco, avergonzada se acercó a la cama donde Lynn fue la primera en fruncir el ceño al verla llegar.

—¿Y a ti qué se te perdió?

—Ah… yo… no puedo dormir sola esta noche, me siento… puedo… ¿puedo dormir con ustedes?

—¿Es que no puedes ir con alguien más?

—Ustedes… bueno, saben lo que me aflige. Cualquier otra de nuestras hermanas me haría preguntas incómodas y no tengo en estos momentos cabeza para lidiar con mentiras y falsas historias.

—Vamos, Lynn —se compadeció el peliblanco, sintiendo como de costumbre debilidad cuando a sus hermanas algo malo les ocurría—. Sé comprensiva. Estoy seguro que no tiene malas intenciones esta vez… ¿cierto, Lucy?

Por un momento hasta él había dudado de ella, Lucy no podía echárselo en cara. La pequeña gótica negó ladeando la cabeza. Lynn suspicaz reconocía que su hermanita realmente se veía desdichada. Pero antes lo mejor sería asegurarse.

—Acércate más.

La niña se paró justo frente a ella. De pronto Lynn estiró su mano y sin aviso le alzó el camisón, revelando bajo el mismo unas pantaletas grises. Lincoln las había visto y como Lucy se sintió abochornado, pensando al voltear a otro lado también, que esa no era la reacción que debía mostrar por vérselas a su hermanita como si se tratara de una de las mayores. ¿Desde cuándo se sentía así? De sólo recordar la parte inferior de Lucy expuesta, un sentimiento de culpa le martirizaba al encontrar desde cierta forma atractiva su anatomía. En efecto ella había crecido y ya no era la bebé que vio cuando le cambiaron el pañal tras tener diarrea, aunque seguía sin haber ni un pelo todavía en esa parte a diferencia de Lynn o Leni.

—¡Rayos, Lynn! —Lucy hizo que la soltara bajándose el camisón avergonzada porque Lincoln la había mirado de manera extraña, aunque no es como si hiciese mucha diferencia a estas alturas— ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

—Sólo quería asegurarme que por fin llevabas algo debajo. Está bien. Sube. ¡Pero te duermes de mi lado!

Hasta ahí llegaría su comprensión. No pensaba dejar a su novio en medio de las dos. Suspirando pesadamente, Lucy se hizo un ovillo y se recostó con ellos comenzando a serenarse. A pesar de ser ese par la causa de sus pesares, extrañamente a la vez resultaron ser la solución para conseguir un poco de paz consigo misma. Tal vez era el hecho de tenerlos vigilados para asegurarse que no terminaran lo que comenzaron en el baño.

* * *

Ya era de noche cuando Leni se levantó de la cama viendo largamente a Lori que se había quedado dormida con el celular en su mano. Sintió envidia por ella. Iría pronto a la universidad, tendría más tareas, más responsabilidades, se independizaría, consideraba perder la virginidad con su novio a quien conocía casi de toda la vida, aun así era capaz de poder dormir a pierna suelta, mientras que ella… las pesadillas habían regresado. Se tentó con ansiedad la entrepierna con una mano, mientras con la otra con cuidado tomó el celular de su hermana dejándolo en la mesita entre ambas camas. Necesitaba dormir, necesitaba volver a su vida de antes, necesitaba compañía… necesitaba a Lincoln. Su hermanito siempre sabía qué hacer, muchas veces incluso más que Lori o cualquier otra, su fe en él era ciega.

Cruzó a oscuras el pasillo cerrando tras de sí la puerta procurando ser silenciosa, lo cual resultaba fácil desde que había dejado de usar la mascarilla para dormir. Últimamente le incomodaba tanto como en ocasiones lo hacían los nuevos anteojos negros que se consiguió tras perder los primeros.

Entró a la habitación de Lincoln encontrando una escena curiosa, pero tierna. Lincoln estaba casi arrinconado a un lado de la cama abrazando a Lynn, ambos vestidos como debían de estarlo, mientras Lucy les daba la espalda en el otro extremo. Sonriendo se acercó e inclinó para besar las frentes de cada uno. Lucy se despertó, pero por su cabello Leni no se dio cuenta cuando abrió los ojos. Cuando se recostó al otro lado, justo al lado de Lincoln, éste cabeceó un poco, siendo Lynn quien reaccionó sobresaltada al darse cuenta de lo que ocurría.

—Leni, ¿qué…?

—Sólo quiero estar con ustedes esta noche, como una pijamada de verdad.

Estirando su brazo por encima de Lincoln, acarició el cabello de la castaña con dulzura. Lynn reprimió la objeción que pensaba poner. No sólo era a Lincoln a quien Leni miraba con amor, también a ella le dedicaba la misma sincera expresión, de igual forma a Lucy quien se estremecía al recordar lo que Lynn le contó sobre lo que ella había hecho con Lincoln.

A pesar de estar un tanto apretujados los cuatro, encontraron su lugar. Leni durmió abrazando por el otro extremo a Lincoln, Lynn por el otro. Lucy se rindió y estiró su mano abrazando a Lynn buscando un lugar donde apoyarse para evitar que la tiraran de la cama. Lincoln suspiró murmurando: "no ahora, Lynn". La pequeña se dio cuenta donde había puesto la mano accidentalmente y al soltarlo se cayó de la cama ante la impresión.

En el suelo la pequeña pensó que si de verdad algún día quería ser la "preferida" de Lincoln, debería de aceptar aquella particularidad suya que la fascinaba y aterrorizaba a la vez. Como pudo volvió a hacerse un espacio y se acostó.

Aquella noche, las tres Louds compartiendo cama, espacio y calor entre sí, tuvieron pese a todo un sueño tranquilo y reparador. Lincoln en algún momento se despertó. Aunque disfrutando la situación con que se encontró, a la vez se sintió preocupado por la misma. Esperaba algún día recuperar la confianza de Ronnie Anne, o que las cosas entre él y Clyde volvieran a ser lo mismo de antes, pero sobre todo quería continuar su noviazgo con Lynn a pesar de lo mal que muchos lo vieran. Las vacaciones estaban por terminar junto con el verano. Era hora que hiciera mérito a su sobrenombre como "hombre del plan" y comenzara a pensar en un método para equilibrar su vida social tanto dentro como fuera de casa.

* * *

Y así llegamos a un capítulo más, espero les guste cómo todo se ha ido resolviendo hasta ahora. Pero ahora sí, en el próximo ya se viene el evento principal que muchos esperaban, junto con alguna sorpresa extra. Espero les agrade, como este espero también les haya gustado.

Un segundo aviso y no de menos el más importante. Para noviembre tengo planeadas dos cosas. Uno, el inicio de un nuevo fic… (¿qué hay con el resto?), ejem, después. Como iba diciendo, lo primero será el inicio de un fic titulado: **Lo que ocurrirá después con Leni dentro de esta historia, así como lo que de verdad le ocurrió antes con Lincoln finalmente revelado, siendo ella la protagonista por lo que podré centrarme más en ella que en el resto de personajes.** Lo segundo es: buscar un nombre más breve para este proyecto. ¡Oh! Esperen, creo que ya se me ocurrió uno.

 **PAX057** y yo leí tu comentario en mi trabajo y me ganó la risa (que no es difícil conmigo), igual no me arrepiento.

 **Transgresor3003** me encantó la canción (cada vez que me sugieres una, termino buscándola por "Tutubo", ¿Get it?). El caos se armó. Muchas gracias.

 **Grey** créeme que el momento que todos esperan ver entre estos dos será único e inolvidable, realmente inolvidable. Con quemaduras pequeñas, Lucy sobrevivió por el momento. Espero me des tu opinión de los próximos que se vienen. Saludos.

 **KamenDoctor** con una sonrisa te digo que como mexicano estoy oficialmente ofendido (y en confidencia… mejor no digo nada, que soy hijo único, pero en la adolescencia algunas primas me llegaron a robar el sueño). Espero te haya gustado la "casi" resolución de esto. Saludos.

 **Ntian** la verdad no creo haberle dado un "detalle" no mayor a la talla promedio de un chiquillo de doce años (que desde la perspectiva de la pequeña Lucy esto es discutible), algo en contraste a lo que siempre por algún motivo me incomoda en los dibujos donde representan a Lincoln como el heredero de Rocco Siffredi (no digo quien es, pues presiento que si no lo conocen, lo van a googlear de cualquier forma). Lo que le sucede a Leni, bueno, no diré qué es todavía, pero por un momento tuve que taparme la boca mientras leí tu review para reírme nerviosamente. Sobre qué sucederá a futuro, bueno, tal vez el salto de tiempo suceda, pero no en este fic. Espero estés satisfecho, pues al final los cuatro terminaron en la cama, je. Gracias, tus comentarios son divertidos.

 **T10507** saludos, muchas gracias.

 **El caballero de las antorchas** definiste bastante bien lo que representó la aparición de Ronalda, aunque en el calor de la pasión, estos limitantes morales parecen desaparecer de las conciencias en este par. Me gusta la definición que le tienes a Lucy, aunque también le quedaría el de confundida y perturbada. Confío en que harás un buen trabajo con Linka. Saludos.

 **Ficlover93** yep, no me des detalles: Lo entendí, je. Luna no está enterada ni es parte de esta orgí… ejem… situación particular. Será de otro fic, quizá. Saludos.

 **PenguinArrow** de verdad que ni me acordaba qué mes fue septiembre (mejor dicho, el reto que representó, ¿realmente alguien logra cumplirlo?). Saludos.

 **Imperialwar1234** no me ofendo, por el contrario que me halaga la confusión que estoy creando con esto. Créeme que toda la situación con Leni que ha ocurrido hasta ahora, ha sido por una buena causa (pero muy cuestionable, lo acepto).

 **Lobo Hibiky** pues no lo hizo, pero hubiera sido divertido que lo hiciera.

 **Julex93** un placer, compañero. Muchas gracias. En efecto es posible que por siempre los amigos del chico queden a disgustos por este concepto. Confirmado, resolveré todo acerca de Leni en el próximo fic. El buen señor Grouse tenía aunque breve, su papel en la historia. Ese límite que la pareja se puso es posible que no dure mucho. Por poco Lucy sorteó la hoguera, aunque sigue algo chamuscada, pese a ello parece no rendirse, al menos por el momento apaciguó su comportamiento. Gracias por tus reseñas, espero puedas acompañarme en su momento en la siguiente historia. Saludos.

 **Dext Belt** muchas gracias, nos vemos.

 **Sgtrinidad9** sólo es cuestión de tiempo para la consumación, como lo del secreto de Leni aunque de eso todavía tardará más tiempo. Espero haya quedado bien esta continuación. La cita de Juego de Tronos vaya que le queda a Bobby, je. Saludos.

 **Maestro Jedi** que no me ofendo para nada (no sé si fue error de dedazo, pero soy un hombre). En efecto en el calor de la pasión a Lincoln se le va la olla, pero le hizo ver a Lucy que era más capricho lo que tenía finalmente, aunque ella no parece muy abierta a aceptar esta realidad. Sí, ciertamente Leni le guarda un cariño especial a Lincoln, habrá que ver hacia dónde irá esto. La conclusión de esta historia está cada vez más cerca (este mismo mes si no me atraso), espero te guste el resultado. Gracias.

 **Jairo De la Croix** que quizá no sea tan a futuro la posibilidad de nuestra pareja de consumarlo todo, aunque es verdad, su juventud es una barrera que les dificultará un poco el proceso. Me gusta la teoría que formulaste, ya veremos después de noviembre si acertaste algo de la misma. Saludos.

 **Sir Crocodile222** sí, realmente lo de Ronnie Anne es triste. Tal vez nuestro peliblanco favorito idee algo para solucionar esto a la larga. Lucy casi sorteó el incidente, pero estuvo a poco de ser despedazada por la loba (que devorada quería ser por el lobo, o eso cree). Sip, lo de Leni fue significativo, ya está prometido en un nuevo fic donde les mostraré lo que ocurrió, espero les agrade. Desde muy peques la pareja principal ya estaba demasiado unida, habrá que ver lo que les deparará a futuro. Saludos.

 **Ka Uve** la representación fue divertida. Muchas gracias (¿a los dos?). Kaitro suerte con lo de los pasteles de Rose, que en su mayoría la apuesta me parece que la ganó Kai por ahora, en el próximo quién sabe. Gracias por leer la historia. Saludos a ambos.

 **Sonikdc** descuida que en efecto se llegará a dar algo más, que el límite está muy cerca. Muchas gracias, ya cuando llegue a contar lo de Leni, me dices qué era lo que imaginabas originalmente. Saludos.

 **Dual Beast Hunt** espero te haya agradado el capítulo y su resolución con Lucy. Como lo mencioné, quise para hacer la diferencia entre otros fics (fanarts y cómics) un poco más anatómicamente correcto al chico. Gracias.


	15. El principio del último díade vacaciones

ADVERTENCIA: LEMON LOUDCEST. ¡Esto se va a descontrolar ya!

* * *

 **Capítulo 15**

 **El principio del último día de vacaciones**

—Bebé, ¿estás segura de esto?

—Por supuesto que sí, Bobby. Yo... confío en ti y no me imagino a alguien más con quien quiera hacer esto.

Cuando su madre pasó cerca llevando de la mano a Lily, Lori se pegó más el auricular del teléfono disculpándose con Bobby pues tenía que colgar ya. Su novio comprensivo entendió, no sin antes darle un último mensaje.

—Está bien bebé. Iré en un momento por ti a casa. Te juro que tengo todo listo para que este día sea algo inolvidable.

Lori estaba nerviosa. El día había llegado. Rita la notó extraña, por lo que se le acercó curiosa.

—¿Te ocurre algo, cielo? Te veo agitada.

—Nada importante, mamá. Solo estoy literalmente emocionada por que mañana me mudaré al dormitorio del campus. Bobby tiene planeada una cena romántica juntos.

Su madre parecía triste.

—Sí, es bueno que se diviertan juntos, aunque hubiera preferido que pasaras el día con nosotros.

—Mamá, literalmente nadie va a estar en casa hoy. Luna va a ese concierto, Luan tiene la última presentación del verano en la fiesta de cumpleaños que dará a una de las compañeras de las gemelas, ellas asistirán a la fiesta junto con Lisa, Lucy se fue, últimamente pasa mucho tiempo con sus amigas raras, Lincoln saldrá con Clyde, Lynn irá a jugar fútbol ahora que terminó su castigo, ustedes llevarán a Lily con el abuelo y luego saldrán juntos. Salvo por Leni, casi nadie estará en casa.

—Eso es verdad, pero por favor, procura no tardar. En la noche estaremos finalmente todos reunidos y queremos hacerte una cena de despedida, hija. Sabes que te amamos. También no olvides que, en cualquier cosa, siempre puedes tener la confianza de contarnos lo que te suceda.

Lori abrazó a su madre conmovida, preguntándose qué tan abierta sería si le contaba sus verdaderas intenciones con Bobby ese día. Probablemente la encerraría en su habitación gritándole que no estaba lista para eso buscando algún cinturón de castidad. Amaba a su madre, pero sencillamente había cosas que tendría que ocultarle por mucho que detestase hacerlo.

Estaba lista y tenía hasta el último detalle de lo que quizá necesitaría en su mochila: un cambio de ropa interior, toallitas, maquillaje, perfume, loción, crema, también… preservativos. Aunque confiaba en que Bobby llevaría unos, no estaba por demás ser prevenida, incluso cargaba con un paquete de pastillas anticonceptivas. La señora Santiago junto con su hija habían regresado ya con sus parientes los Casagrande, dejando al primogénito un día más para que tuviera la oportunidad de despedirse de Lori, aunque al día siguiente estos dos se encontrarían en el edificio al que se mudarían (en cuartos separados en extremos opuestos al campus, por supuesto).

Aunque sabía que extrañaría a su hermana después de todo, Luna en ese momento sólo tenía cabeza para el concierto que unos amigos suyos darían en el estadio principal de beisbol.

—¡Es momento de rockear! ¡Los veo, familia! Luna Loud sale del escenario.

—¡Espera! —La detuvo su madre antes que cruzara la puerta—. A las ocho sin pretextos te quiero en casa para que despidamos a tu hermana. ¿Me entendiste?

—Fuerte y claro, mamá. Ese evento no me lo perdería por nada. Iré con la banda primero a comer antes del concierto, pero sin importar que aún no acabe, prometo estar aquí a esa hora.

La rockera salió de casa finalmente a buscar a Chuck y a los chicos para pasar un buen rato en el rock café. Sin embargo lo que no sabía, es que al momento en que fueran al concierto por la tarde, se metería en problemas con todos sus amigos, pues le habían confiado los boletos de acceso a ella, mismos que había dejado en su otra cartera en el buró de su habitación. Sencillamente la castaña amante del rock no se había prevenido tan bien como Lori.

Las gemelas terminaban junto con Lisa de subir en vanzilla los regalos para su evento, así como otras cosas que Luan necesitaría para la rutina en la fiesta de sus amigas. Lynn Sr. esperaba a que terminaran mientras miraba la hora. Tan pronto tras dejar a las niñas en la fiesta, regresaría por su esposa para pasar una tarde romántica juntos.

—¿Segura que no necesitarás a vanzilla, hija?

—No, todo está bien —le aseguró Lori—. Bobby vendrá por mí en su nuevo coche. Es algo viejo, bueno, quizá literalmente no tanto como vanzilla, pero es seguro. Puedes llevarla a tu cita con mamá.

—Creo que la dejaré en casa más tarde. Tu madre y yo llegaremos como a las siete y queremos salir a caminar primero. Tan pronto acabe la fiesta Luan me llamará para recogerlas, pero eso será hasta antes de las ocho y la fiesta será casi al otro lado de la ciudad. Será mejor que deje descansar más tarde a la vieja vanzilla.

El hombre miró con cierta nostalgia a su hija, ella comprendiendo lo que estaba pensando lo abrazó.

—Estaré bien por mi cuenta esta vez, te lo prometo papá.

—Confío en ti, mi pequeña. Sólo que me sorprende ver lo mucho que has crecido. Pareciera que fue ayer cuando siendo una bebé me dijiste tu primera palabra: "mamá".

—Querrás decir, "papá".

—No, eso te costó otro medio año de aprender a llamarme. Mamá era mamá y yo también. Que todavía sigo esperando mi regalo del diez de mayo de aquél entonces.

Ambos rieron. Lori sentía que extrañaría mucho esto. Cuanto había pedido y soñado con su privacidad, ahora que estaba tan cerca parecía desear retroceder un poco. No dejaría nunca de amar a su familia, pero tenía que seguir adelante.

Leni acababa de salir de casa, miraba a su hermana y padre conmovida. Cuando Lori se dio cuenta que estaba ahí, ella sonrió a medias.

—Lori, ¿puedes acompañarme a un lugar?

—Leni, Bobby ahorita va a pasar por mí. Además, vanzilla se la llevará papá por el momento. ¿Necesitas algo?

La menos avispada de sus hermanas jugó con sus dedos nerviosa.

—Sólo quería ir al centro comercial. Creo que... tal vez… puedo ir sola.

Miró hacia a la calle con cierto recelo. Lori se había rendido en saber lo que le ocurría a su hermana. Cuando las vacaciones empezaron, ella le había asegurado que diseñaría una gran cantidad de vestidos veraniegos y otoñales como para tener su propia pasarela, aunque desde el incidente en que estuvieron involucrados Lincoln, Lynn, Clyde y Ronnie Anne, no había avanzado prácticamente en nada.

—¿Quieres que te pida un Uber? —le sugirió sacando su celular.

Ella asintió, tan pronto Lori se lo pidió, su hermana la abrazó estrechamente.

—Voy a extrañarte mucho, Lori.

Su hermana habría pensado que no entendería del todo lo que significaba que se mudaría finalmente de la casa. A veces la subestimaba demasiado. Le devolvió el abrazo, mientras Rita en la entrada se acercaba a su esposo con el corazón en un puño. Lori sería la primera en abandonar el nido. El que la familia se aligerara dejaba de ser una ventaja positiva visible dadas las circunstancias.

Más tarde el señor Loud se iría con las chicas tan pronto Lori se marchó al llegar Bobby saludando a todos. El Uber apareció y Leni subió mirando por la ventanilla su casa sin dejar de pensar en su hermana.

—¿Al centro comercial de Royal Woods, señorita? —preguntó el chofer amablemente para confirmar.

—Ah… ¿puede cambiar el destino? En realidad necesito ir a otra parte.

Mientras tanto, buscando tranquilizar a las gemelas que habían comenzado a pelear de nuevo, Luan intentó poner orden en los asientos traseros.

—Me vendría bien una mano, Lisa.

—Yo ni shiquiera quiero ir, ashí que eshto no me compete —exclamó la genio curioseando en una Tablet—. ¿Dónde eshtá el cargador?

Luan sonrió.

—Se me olvidó en casa.

—¿Podemosh regreshar por él? —preguntó a su padre asomándose al frente.

El señor Loud negó tras ver por el espejillo que molesta por eso, Luan detrás de Lisa negaba con la cabeza.

—Son casi las doce del día. Vamos justos de tiempo, si no es por una emergencia, no me regreso. Estoy seguro que puedes divertirte en la fiesta con las amiguitas de tu hermana.

Lisa rumió pensando en que debió haber invitado a Darcy. Luan también hubiese querido regresar de haberse dado cuenta que la mitad de su material de apoyo, se había quedado en el otro maletín donde el cargador de la Tablet descansaba sobre este en la sala. Cuando se diera cuenta, tendría que pedirles a sus hermanas que crearan una distracción, mientras ella montaba sobre el monociclo se apresuraba a regresar a casa para recogerlo, pero eso no ocurriría sino hasta que a la vez Luna se diese cuenta de que olvidó los boletos.

* * *

Tiempo después, el señor Loud volvió a casa. Dejó estacionada a vanzilla para llevarse a su esposa. Alegremente llevaba un ramo de flores en las manos que tenía preparado. Rita enternecida por lo romántico que se estaba comportando, se volvió hacia los únicos dos miembros de la casa que quedaban en ese momento.

—Lincoln, recuérdalo: Ocho de la noche la cena de tu hermana. Lynn, lo mismo. Espero te diviertas con el equipo. El abuelo traerá a Lily como a las ocho también para que nos acompañen. ¿Entendieron?

—¡Sí! —Respondieron a la vez con una amplia sonrisa.

Sus padres se despidieron. Lynn estaba ansiosa por ir con sus amigas a jugar fútbol como habían quedado tras llamarles por teléfono. Lincoln sólo esperaba que Clyde no estuviera tan resentido como para no aceptar pasar la tarde con él jugando videojuegos y leyendo cómics.

Los chicos entraron a la casa para alistarse y se vieron entre sí, aún sorprendidos que Leni a último momento decidiera salir también de casa.

—Vaya, quien diría que las vacaciones finalmente terminan hoy —suspiró el chico.

—Cierto —Lynn lucía miserable—. Fue divertido, pero… se acabaron nuestros encuentros. De ahora en adelante será difícil que tengamos tiempo para nosotros dos sin que dejemos de cuidarnos las espaldas.

Lincoln suspiró.

—Podemos hacer que resulte. Mira, lo he pensado mucho en estos días. En la escuela procuremos mantener la distancia por lo menos la mitad del tiempo de los recesos. Además, puedo ir a tus partidos y al final de los mismos nos podemos ir a casa juntos. Estoy seguro que Clyde comprenderá que pese a todo eres mi hermana y necesito cuidarte.

—El novato serás tú, por tanto soy yo la que te cuidará a ti. ¡Oye! Eso resultaría. Seré la hermana dadivosa que acompaña a su hermano a mostrarle la escuela y ese será otra forma en que estaremos juntos sin que nadie nos moleste. Es un buen plan.

—Seguro, sólo hay que desacostumbrarnos a saludarnos de beso. Recuerda, si hay público, debe haber un metro de distancia entre los dos.

—Dalo por hecho, pero ¿cuándo podremos estar juntos completamente? Ya sabes de lo que hablo, citas por ejemplo.

—Podemos tenerlas los fines de semana. Seguiré viendo a Clyde precisamente cuando tu tengas partidos. Nos desocupamos y el resto del tiempo será únicamente de los dos. Por cierto, ¿hay algún club deportivo de bajo impacto al que pueda inscribirme?

—¿Por qué? ¿De verdad están considerando unirte a uno?

—Sólo si una linda y experimentada deportista lo hace también y me oriente convirtiéndose en mi entrenadora personal, así no podré separarme de ella aunque yo quiera.

Lynn sonrió.

—Te advierto que puedo ser muy exigente y al final puedo dejarte con los músculos molidos.

—Eso suena fatal, pero nada que un masaje por las noches obre maravillas.

—Sólo si tú me los das primero —le guiñó el ojo—. Te advierto que no te quiero ver coqueteando con otras chicas que me pondré celosa.

Estuvo por decirle que la advertencia por demás sobraba. Ya la había visto celosa y eso era algo a que temer.

—¿Y si algún chico más apuesto que yo te pide el teléfono?

—Se puede ir de paseo él solo. No hay muchos chicos tan exóticos con el cabello blanco por ahí como para que me interese en otro.

—Y yo no sé de otra chica tan linda y a la vez tan fuerte que podría con cualquiera como para fijarme en ella.

Ambos rieron de nuevo. La casa estaba inusualmente silenciosa. Esta vez Lucy no estaba, ellos mismos vieron como la mamá de Haiku junto con su hija habían llegado llevándosela con otras chicas.

—¿Lynn, te puedo dar un beso?

La petición tomó por sorpresa a la chica, como si Lincoln realmente necesitara de su permiso para darle los que quisiera cuando se trataba de la mayor libertad que le concedía. Se besaron pensando en la misma cosa: Todo había comenzado por la curiosidad de saber qué era un beso por parte de ella, entonces las vacaciones no empezaban y todavía estaban terminando el curso anterior. Las cosas habían sido muy extrañas para ambos, constantemente subiendo de nivel y metiéndose en algunos problemas por ello. Ya habían pasado varios días sin incidentes desde el último que tuvieron con Lucy, esperaban que así continuara; siempre aprendían de sus errores para no volverlos a cometer.

Se separaron y tomaron aliento. Lynn esta vez fue quien inició el segundo beso abrazando a Lincoln. El chico correspondía el abrazo pegándose bastante contra ella. Al volver a separarse, le peliblanco miró el reloj pensativo.

—Estoy seguro que a Clyde no le importará que llegue tarde, en realidad no quedamos a ninguna hora en específico.

Su rostro estaba rojo, Lynn al comprenderlo también se sonrojó. La oportunidad de tener la casa completamente sola era única.

—Las chicas pueden empezar a jugar sin mí el primer tiempo. No es como si no vaya a verlas el resto del curso.

Volvieron a besarse, pero esta vez las manos de Lynn lo obligaron a pegarse más contra ella cuando lo tomó por el trasero. Lincoln sin ninguna contemplación, le fue entre abrazo y abrazo alzándole la playera, un gesto que la primera vez había hecho entrar en pánico a Lynn, ahora ella misma se separaba de él, pero sólo para terminar de quitársela; esta vez sí llevaba un top que no tardaría en desaparecer. En ese momento tomándola de la mano, Lincoln corrió con ella escaleras arriba justo hacia su habitación. Se apresuraron a descalzarse y a quitarse todo salvo por los interiores.

De un salto ambos terminaron en la cama y de forma brusca comenzaron a besarse y acariciarse. Lynn aprisionaba a su hermano con sus piernas, mientras este al lado de ella tendidos de costado, bajaba sus manos para tocar sus pequeños y pecosos pechos por debajo de su top.

—Otra regla —murmuró la castaña emitiendo un quejido cuando Lincoln osadamente se atrevió a morderle un seno al levantarle la prenda—. ¡Ah! La regla es… ¡oh! Que… cuando la casa se quede sola… ¡Hmm!

La mano de su hermano había bajado a su entrepierna.

—Sí —sonrió él—, entiendo lo que quieres decir. ¿Te lastimé?

—No lo sé, tu dime si esto te duele a ti.

Con ambas manos ella presionó su entrepierna paralizando de placer al chico. De pronto, con una sonrisa sospechosa, de un tirón la deportista le había bajado sus calzoncillos hasta las rodillas. Lincoln enmudeció, parecía que su rostro no se decidía en si sonreír o reflejar preocupación.

—¡Espera! ¿Qué hay de no cruzar el límite?

—Calma, que no haremos "eso" todavía. Sólo vamos a jugar un poco por encima. ¿No te interesa?

Lincoln tomó de los hombros a Lynn como si se preparara a luchar, pero lo que hizo fue para sorpresa de ella, arrojarla contra la cama empujándola y quedando arriba de ella. De pronto le alzó las piernas y con ellas las pantaletas.

—¡Oye, pervertido!

—¡Aprendí de la mejor!

—¡Ahora verás! ¡Te daré tu merecido!

De una patada empujó a Lincoln al otro lado de la cama, mientras con otra terminó de quitarse la prenda para colocarse encima de él, quien con un curioso movimiento de piernas terminó de sacarse los calzoncillos. Lynn de las manos lo sometió acercándose a besarlo, sentándose específicamente con su virilidad justo debajo de su entrepierna.

—Controla a tu compañero. Pareciera que tiene vida propia.

—No puedo hacer nada, dejo que sea él quien decida.

Relamiéndose un labio, con un poco de duda, la mano de Lynn descendió un poco y le tocó el miembro. Era cálido, sólido. Las chicas en los casilleros solían hacer bromas jocosas acerca de eso, la mitad de ellas pensando que era repugnante, la otra mitad también, pero curiosas al respecto preguntándose cómo serían o lo que se sentiría tocar uno, o incluso algunas más precoces el sentirlo durante el sexo. Lynn siempre se había mantenido del lado de las pocas que preferían no tocar el tema, aunque al hacer esto muchas la consideraran demasiado infantil todavía.

—¿Qué es lo que sientes por tener esto?

Iba a responderle que se sentía bastante bien, antes de darse cuenta que no era eso lo que le estaba preguntando. Lynn parecía hipnotizada tocándolo, recorriéndolo con los dedos, examinándolo, en particular la unión que este tenía con su cuerpo, igualmente con la otra le hacía ciertas cosquillas en los gemelos.

—No lo sé. Se siente, lo usual, de verdad no lo sé. A veces es incómodo cuando tienes que acomodártelo, o algo te aprieta ahí bastante, como lo calzones chinos —exclamó con un ligero resentimiento.

—Lo siento, no pensé que luciera tan delicado cuando te los hacía.

—¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Qué se siente… no tener nada?

—Pues nada, es por eso que te pregunto. Esto se ve estorboso, tan innecesario, como una extensión inútil que sólo te expone un punto vulnerable muy obvio.

—¡Oye!

—Aunque se ve muy útil para ir al baño. Nosotras tenemos que tener un cuidado adicional que ustedes no parecen tener para no ensuciarse cuando hacen del uno.

Soltaban unas cortas risas. Se sentían como unos niños que recién juegan a la casita descubriendo por primera vez sus diferencias corporales. A Lincoln se le ocurrió algo, más no se atrevía a siquiera mencionarlo, sencillamente era una idea que de pronto le vino a la cabeza. ¿Cómo se lo tomaría Lynn si se lo decía? Tal vez hasta ahí terminaría el juego si se lo tomaba a mal.

—Sabes, una vez vi una película. Hay una chica… hmm… lo ponía en, bueno, su boca —Lynn pasmada lo miró apretándoselo de pronto un poco más fuerte debido a la impresión—. ¡Cuidado! ¡Sólo decía, sólo decía!

—¿Has estado viendo películas sucias? —Dándose cuenta de lo que hacía, para tranquilidad del chico aflojó su agarre— ¿Dónde?

—Internet por supuesto. Los bloqueos parentales a veces son un asco. Olvida lo que dije.

Pero no podía olvidarlo. Sí, Lynn había visto también aunque sin querer esas sucias imágenes en Internet, en una ocasión fue junto con sus amigas en una revista que los chicos olvidaron en el patio de la escuela. Algo como eso parecía tan asqueroso, además de degradante, aunque claro pensaba en aquél entonces que lo que los chicos ocultaban en sus pantalones eran igual de repugnante. El de Lincoln era… lindo. No podía pensar en otro calificativo, pero temía que de decírselo, se ofendería como cuando mencionó que era pequeño. Muy tarde, le había plantado la curiosidad.

—Tú quieres que… ¿use la boca?

No sabía si estaba tendiéndole una trampa, por ese motivo no le respondió, aunque su expresión delataba con obviedad su deseo. Lynn se humedeció los labios, retrocedió un poco y lentamente acercó su rostro a su pene, cerrando los ojos a mitad de camino haciendo una mueca, quizá esperando a que su hermano la detuviera o le pidiera que lo hiciera. Lincoln mudo de la impresión sólo aguardó mientras el tiempo parecía avanzar de pronto en cámara lenta.

Lynn sintió un ligero golpecito en la barbilla, lo que la hizo retroceder unos centímetros, antes de arriesgarse y hacerlo rápido como cuando más pequeña se obligaba a tragar una verdura aplicando la técnica de imaginar otra cosa, en este caso intentó hacer de cuenta que se trataba de una salchicha. Ahora el golpecito fue en su lengua. Estaba adentro de su boca. Poco a poco cerró los labios alrededor. Lincoln perplejo cerró los ojos ante la deliciosa sensación de humedad rodeando su miembro. Lynn con temor pasó la lengua con el único pensamiento que "eso" sólo servía para ir al baño, motivo por el cual lo soltó raspándolo un poco con los dientes antes de sacarlo llevándose una mano a la boca.

—¡No, no puedo! ¡Lo siento! ¡Esto no me gusta, Linc!

El chico había sentido una ligera punzada de dolor por el rozamiento de su glande con uno de sus dientes, aunque mayor había sido la anterior, como una descarga eléctrica placentera sobre el mismo sitio cuando sintió la suave caricia húmeda.

—Sí, está bien, Lynn. No hay problema. Lamento haber hecho que… bueno, gracias de todos modos.

—Lo siento. Sé que a los chicos les gusta esto, pero… no es lo mío.

—Tranquila, de verdad yo lo entiendo.

De verdad ella parecía frustrada.

—Supongo que por esto ya no tengo cara para pedirte… no, nada, dejémoslo así.

—¿Qué querías pedirme?

—Bueno… yo también… cosas que he escuchado de las chicas. Básicamente, pues lo que te estaba haciendo a ti, pero tú a mí. Entiendo si no quisieras… no sería justo si yo no pude hacértelo bien.

Lincoln bajó la mirada a su entrepierna. No le importaba complacer a su hermana, por no decir que la curiosidad por intentar hacer eso, eran tan grande en él como lo era para ella experimentarlo. Sin mediar palabra, el peliblanco acarició las piernas de Lynn desde los tobillos hasta los muslos, abriéndolas poco a poco y acercándose hasta que su rostro quedó de frente a su intimidad.

Había un aroma curioso algo recio, que aunque en parte era ligeramente desagradable, también excitante. Miró a Lynn quien sonrojada le explicó avergonzada.

—Ya sabes que estaba haciendo un poco de calentamiento antes de ir jugar. Déjalo así, debe de ser asqueroso. No sabía que íbamos a hacer esto o si no me hubiera… oye… ¡Oye! ¡Ahh!

Con su lengua, Lincoln había recorrido cerrando los ojos el camino desde la base donde nacía la vagina de Lynn, hasta el clítoris expuesto. A causa de la excitación, poco a poco había comenzado a sobresalir. Dado que ese punto parecía ser el más sensible de Lynn, por el que con sus piernas abrazó su cabeza restregando su rostro contra su entrepierna sin que ninguno de los dos comprendiera por completo el motivo de la sensación, Lincoln concentró su trabajo en este. La espalda de la castaña se encorvaba entre gemidos, golpeaba con los puños la cama, en ocasiones siendo tan brusca con su agarre de piernas que Lincoln en un par de ocasiones tuvo con sus manos que hacerle señas para que lo soltara, no ayudaba que de pronto lo tomara del cabello con sus manos impidiéndole escapar.

—¡No te detengas, Linc!

—¡Tengo qué! —exclamó apurado jalando aire al conseguir liberarse—. ¡Me estabas asfixiando!

—Lo siento —se dejó caer respirando agitada por haber sentido al final una descarga eléctrica que desde el clítoris, le había recorrido toda la columna vertebral hasta su nuca. Fue algo increíble—. Trataré de controlarme. Ven aquí.

Iba a besarlo, pero tan pronto entraron en contacto, ambos se separaron perplejos mirándose asombrados cubriéndose con sus manos. No sólo recordaron donde estaba sus respectivas bocas hace unos momentos, sino sintieron el sabor no tan agradable de sus respectivos cuerpos.

—Tal vez deberíamos hacer una pausa para lavarnos los dientes.

Lynn estuvo de acuerdo. Así, desnudos, corrieron al baño a asearse con prisa.

El peliblanco atrapó a su hermana por la espalda cuando esta intentó entrar a la habitación que compartía con Lucy, sin embargo la llevó de regreso de muñeca a su habitación, donde se dejaron caer empujándose juguetonamente y rodaron por el suelo, pero entre forcejeos como si estuviesen luchando volvieron a besarse. Hicieron una pausa para dirigirse a la cama. El chico encima de ella la besaba, de pronto la deportista con sus piernas volvió a abrazarlo por la cintura, quedando su pene restregado contra su vagina nuevamente. El puro roce los extasiaba.

El peliblanco atrapó a su hermana por la espalda cuando esta entró a la habitación que compartía con Lucy. Rodaron por el suelo, pero entre forcejeos como si estuviesen luchando volvieron a besarse. Hicieron una pausa para dirigirse a la cama de Lynn. El chico encima de ella la besaba, de pronto la deportista con sus piernas volvió a abrazarlo por la cintura, quedando su pene restregado contra su vagina nuevamente. El puro roce los extasiaba.

El chico comenzó a hacer un movimiento con su cadera y Lynn enseguida buscó seguirle el ritmo, esos roces eran excitantes. De pronto por un segundo sucedió lo mismo que en el baño días atrás. La mitad de la cabeza de Lincoln había entrado apenas dentro de Lynn, por lo que éste intentó echarse para atrás, siendo impedido a escapar por el sometimiento de su hermana.

—Lynn, creo que...

—Sólo un poco. Yo… te dejo que lo intentes. Pero no te muevas.

—¿De verdad puedo meterlo?

Ella se mordió los labios mirándolo a los ojos. De verdad no estaban pensando claramente, pero a esas alturas había poco en lo que se querían detener a pensar.

—No es necesario que te muevas. Sólo, ya sabes, la sensación. Pero si tú quieres…

—¡Quiero saber qué se siente hacerlo! Pero si me dejas.

En especial si era con ella. Podían sentir que sus ritmos cardiacos de pronto se habían acelerado, no sólo era excitación, era miedo. Lynn asintió sumamente nerviosa intentando abrir un poco más sus piernas, con sus manos intentó abrir un poco sus pareces vaginales sintiendo una ligera molestia al hacerlo, pero pensando que sería lo ideal si no quería que la lastimara mucho siendo esta su primera vez. Lincoln tragó saliva, tan nervioso como ella. Se acercó e intentó guiar con una mano a su miembro justo en lo que pensaba que era la entrada, pero se topó con algo resistente apenas y había hecho el primer intento.

—Un poco más arriba, Linc —Él hizo caso, pero entonces al cambiarlo de posición, Lynn inclinó una pierna— ¡No! Vas bien, sólo digo que debes deslizarlo… para arriba ya adentro, creo que lo intentas hacer para abajo y por eso no pudiste.

—¡Oh! Creo que ya lo entendí.

Una vez más. Su glande estaba adentro, pero al tratar de deslizarlo, sintió una molestia al recorrerse su prepucio con dificultad, más al avanzar y tener casi la mitad adentro, gimió de dolor. Lynn por su parte se sintió estupefacta por la invasión a su intimidad por vez primera, de algo punzante y caliente, más se daba cuenta de las dificultades que su hermano tenía.

—¿Estás bien, Linc? ¿Te duele?

—Un poco, se siente… un poco, no, muy apretado. ¿Puedes relajarte un poco?

—Es nuestra… mi primera vez. Lo siento.

Seguramente Lincoln no había tenido problemas con Leni cuando lo hizo, pensó. Ignoraba si su hermana había perdido antes la virginidad, pero si Lincoln había sido el primero, quizá al ser tres años mayor que ella, con su cuerpo más desarrollado, el peliblanco no había tenido tantas dificultades. Cerró los ojos tratando de borrar ese pensamiento. El momento era de Lincoln y de ella, no debía pensar en nadie más.

El proceso fue lento, el chico sentía una irritación a lo largo de todo su pene conforme iba entrando. Lynn esperaba ese momento del que todas las chicas hablaban, cuando algo dentro de ella se rompiera y el intenso dolor que muchas decían llegara seguido de la sangre. ¿No hubiese sido mejor poner un plástico debajo de ellos para no manchar nada? No iba a interrumpir nada ahora. Era el momento al que finalmente se sentía lista.

Por la expresión de Lincoln, pareciera que fue él quien tuvo más dolorosos inconvenientes que ella, pero al final lo consiguió, estaba adentro y Lynn dio un respingo de incomodidad y dolor, aunque no tanto como el que Lincoln reflejaba.

—No… no entiendo… soy virgen —Lynn se movió con un ligero dolor, el pene de su hermano salió un momento viéndose algo rojizo, pero era más por la irritación del mismo que le causó, que por la inexistente sangre que esperaba ver—. ¿Por qué no sangro? —¿El pene de Lincoln era tan pequeño que no le alcanzaba el himen? No podía ser, no lo era tanto. Además su propio cuerpo también era pequeño. Dada la extensión, obviamente debió de alcanzarlo y ya lo tenía todo adentro. ¿Sería por su grosor?

—Lynn —la calmó su hermano al notar que estaba comenzando a alterarse, aunque temía que al explicárselo se enojara con él—. ¿No recuerdas el incidente de la bicicleta cuando tenías nueve? Es posible que… te rompiera el himen desde hace mucho.

Al principio la castaña no le entendió. ¿A los nueve? Lincoln tendría siete u ocho años, entonces sólo eran unos niños y su cariño aunque incluso en ese tiempo ya era más fuerte que entre el resto de sus hermanas, no era lo que es ahora. Sería imposible que olvidara algo así con él, por no decir anatómicamente imposible que él le hubiera… la bicicleta. Era verdad.

Lincoln quería montar la bicicleta que acababan de regalarle a Lynn, por eso ella se la había quitado y se había burlado de él llamándole enano debilucho porque era más bajo que ella, a diferencia de ahora que compartían la misma altura y complexión. Lincoln enojado arrojó una pequeña piedra a la llanta trasera cuando ella comenzó a pedalear. La piedra botó y pegó contra la cadena deteniendo la bicicleta de golpe; ella intentó estabilizarla inútilmente, sólo para caer de espaldas por un fuerte impulso de la fricción, dándose un sentón tan fuerte contra el pavimento de la cochera que comenzó a llorar a todo pulmón por el intenso dolor. Sus padres salieron y hasta Lincoln comenzó a llorar cuando como todos, notó la sangre resbalando por la pierna de su hermana mayor.

Se la llevaron al hospital. A las pocas horas que la examinaran (principalmente en su área pudenda) la dieron de alta con una paletita y unos pocos medicamentos. Le costó un par de días volver a sentarse correctamente y Lincoln apenado le había llevado flores, todos sus juguetes y gastado sus cortos ahorros en dulces, para que lo perdonara entre sollozos, algo que ella hizo al segundo día de lo sucedido, conmovida por sus atenciones, abrazándolo y diciéndole que ya no estaba enojada con él, pese a que saliendo del hospital le había gritado que lo odiaba entre el punzante dolor que reaparecía cuando iba al baño.

—Lo lamento mucho, quizá es por eso que… no sangras. Lo arruiné.

Lynn se llevó las manos al rostro, era difícil al escuchar sus gemidos si se estaba riendo o estaba llorando, al ver las lágrimas bajo su sonrisa, Lincoln no supo que pensar. Ella lo abrazó e hizo que apoyara su peso contra su cuerpo, volviendo a meter por completo su miembro en su interior arrancándole un gemido.

—¡Siempre fuiste tú! No arruinaste nada. ¡A ti te tocaba hacerlo! Si no era ese día, iba a ser hoy. ¡Pero esto fue siempre tuyo! ¡Yo soy tuya! ¡Tú eres mío!

El calor era cada vez más intenso en el punto donde sus cuerpos se habían unido. Lincoln intentó alzarse un poco sobre ella para acomodarse, haciendo un movimiento al rozar el clítoris de su hermana, que junto con la sensación de sentir invadida su intimidad, le provocaron una dulce sensación que la hizo lanzar un gemido. Comprendiendo lo que debía hacer, Lincoln comenzó a ladearse en círculos comenzando a sentir algo bastante bueno también, algo mejor que darse placer a sí mismo, o las manos de Lynn. Se trataba de una humedad, calor y placer suaves e indescriptibles.

Lynn tomó a su hermano por el trasero para acercárselo más. Sus movimientos circulares le provocaban una sensación placentera, apenas ligeramente dolorosa. Se lamentaba que no fuese en el acto la ruptura de su himen, pero quizá esto era mejor así. Era su primera vez y sentía más placer que el dolor que muchas chicas de cursos superiores describían. Era agradable, una experiencia única en su vida con Lincoln.

Aunque no dejaba de moverse, Lincoln pareció serio por un momento. Miró a su hermana a los ojos. Ella hizo lo mismo. Sus pensamientos no fueron muy distintos entre sí.

Lynn pensaba que el día en que ella nació, Lincoln no era nada, ni siquiera una proteína dividida en los cuerpos de sus padres. Simplemente no existía. Al medio año, ella era una bebé más pequeña que el promedio a esa edad, con piernas, brazos y una salud muy precaria, pero al menos estaba completa, mientras Lincoln solamente era un óvulo recién fecundado. Ella era una bebé que comenzaba a tener percepción de su existencia y su cuerpo, cuando su hermano no era siquiera una larva consciente de nada. Doce años después, estaba él ahí, penetrándola, haciéndola su mujer.

Lincoln a pesar de la excitación, rememoraba su primer recuerdo consciente desde la vez del baño y lo que percibía de su entorno. Lynn tenía recién los cuatro años. Quería jugar afuera con las chicas en la piscina de plástico de los vecinos que vivían en la otra acera en aquél entonces, pero no la dejaron, sus padres temían que se resfriara, Lynn siempre estaba enfermándose por algo, por eso en aquel tiempo tomaba medicamentos o tenía fiebre constantemente; por eso ella debía de quedarse en casa y limitarse a jugar con él. Si bien disfrutaba que su hermana le acompañara más tiempo que el resto de las chicas, en ocasiones fue capaz de percibir su resentimiento por su delicada salud, podía entender como ella deseaba tener las fuerzas necesarias para hacer mucho más que jugar con su hermanito.

El tiempo pasó y la salud de Lynn se reestablecía haciéndose más fuerte día con día. Habían crecido formando un lazo que los unía demasiado. Cuando Lynn salía al aire libre, no se olvidaba de él y se lo llevaba con ella, en ocasiones con la fuerza suficiente para cargarlo. Recordaba a sus padres alarmados porque con ocho años, ella era capaz con cierto esfuerzo de poner a su hermanito de seis años sobre su hombro, o de usarlo en sus prácticas sacando ventaja de su fuerza y su estatus por encima del pequeño. Ahí estaba él encima de ella demostrándole que era capaz de llegar a ser más fuerte de lo que esperaba, incluso más que ella misma, haciendo algo en ese momento que hubiera creído impensable en el pasado: La estaba tomando como su mujer.

Los movimientos circulares o de arriba a abajo parecían complacer más a Lynn de lo que hacían a Lincoln. En esos videos que había visto, se suponía que era un mete y saca. Al intentarlo, sin querer se deslizó fuera de su hermana, con apuro intentó ponerlo de nuevo, pero volvió a tener dificultades, la misma Lynn le ayudó con unos tropiezos ligeros, pero consiguiendo al final volverlo a colocar adentro. Comprendiendo lo que trataba, ella lo tomó con sus piernas abrazándolo por encima de su cadera y apretándolo contra ella con sus brazos por la espalda, para que no perdiera el ritmo.

—Con cuidado, Lincoln. Me duele un poco.

Era mentira, a esas alturas la incomodidad era opacada por el placer, más era de las pocas veces en que no quería herir su hombría permitiéndole pensar que la tenía por completo dominada. Lincoln comenzó a moverse de adentro hacia afuera, primero haciendo algunos gestos de dolor igual que Lynn. Los de ella en un inicio fueron fingidos, pero tan pronto Lincoln consiguió encontrar el ritmo necesario que le satisficiera, el dolor de la chica fue genuino, pero igualmente excitante. Sin embargo había un problema, él comenzaba a cansarse a pesar de no llegar todavía al punto culminante.

—¿Me dejas intentar algo? —preguntó la castaña en un susurro jadeante.

Lincoln confundido asintió. Ella lo tomó por el pecho y lo fue empujando hasta apartarlo de ella, nuevamente sus cuerpos se separaron sintiendo una curiosa vibración justamente ahí, como si sus genitales les reclamaran el haber interrumpido algo que todavía no terminaba. Tomó las manos de su hermano y lo recostó sobre la cama, entonces hizo como si fuera a sentarse encima de él, pero con sus manos tomó su rojizo miembro tan irritado como su intimidad lo estaba por dentro, entonces con cierta torpeza al inicio poco a poco consiguió ingresarlo nuevamente, al menos la mitad. Algo la detenía, quizá era todavía el miedo, negándose a pensar que se trataba de inseguridad. Lincoln la tomó por ambos lados de la cintura y alzó su cadera hasta que todo entró nuevamente. Sus cuerpos parecían amoldarse necesitando de la mínima intervención por parte de ambos.

Lynn comenzó a ladearse encima de él, procurando no proyectar su peso para no lastimarlo, consiguiendo esto quedó de rodillas a los lados de él sobre la cama. Lincoln alzó sus manos para acariciar suavemente sus senos y su atlético vientre marcado, terminando con su trasero, después al frente la masajeó por debajo de la cintura, justo encima de su unión física. Lynn disfrutaba de las manos de su hermano acariciándola con gentileza, ella misma paseaba sus manos sobre el pecho del peliblanco, pensando nuevamente en la diferencia que habría en un futuro en él. ¿Podría llegar a ser tan fuerte? ¿Más alto y corpulento? ¿Realmente eso le importaba? Lincoln estaba bien como era, más allá de su físico y su atractivo, lo que despertaba en ella era algo más fuerte y único en ese momento.

Ambos habían pensado que el día en que ese momento llegara, se les olvidaría que eran hermanos, sin embargo ahora llegado, les extrañaba, que nunca antes en sus vidas tenían más presente ese lazo sanguíneo que los unía como ahora. Pensaron en su madre: una mujer fuerte que dio a luz a once hijos. Diez niñas y un niño que compartieron el mismo vientre. Lynn estuvo en ese vientre seis meses, lo dejó y seis meses después Lincoln ocupó su lugar a lo largo de otros nueve. La vida les había dado la bienvenida de la misma procedencia.

Los movimientos de ella se hacían más rápidos, aunque algo toscos. Como siempre para Lynn todo se trataba de una competencia, no podía evitar ese comportamiento, sin embargo el objetivo del juego en su mente, era el obtener una victoria conjunta. Quería resistir, demostrar que podía dar un buen aguante al igual que él. Lincoln se sorprendía por estar resistiendo tanto, quizá sus hormonas adolescentes le hacían rendir más, o sencillamente deseaba estar a la par con Lynn y prolongar el momento.

La estantería sobre la cama se movió un poco. Bun-bun, el conejo de peluche dio un respingo. Lynn miraba a su hermano, pero por un momento sus ojos se perdieron en ese conejo. Lo había olvidado, pero ese muñeco alguna vez fue suyo, su madre se lo dijo aunque ella no se acordaba de nada, también le había contado que ella misma antes incluso de terminar de aprender a hablar, fue quien se lo dio a su hermanito rebautizándolo. Eso era confuso. ¿Luan y Luna no le habían dicho que ellas y las otras le habían puesto señor conejo? ¿Señor Conejito? ¿Mr. Bunny? Bunny, Bunn, bun. Bun-bun.

Si hace unos minutos le hubieran preguntado cuál era su primer recuerdo consciente, respondería que era de ella misma montada en un triciclo a los cuatro años de edad. Por una fracción de segundo, al bajar la mirada vio a un bebé agradeciéndole entre balbuceos por el peluche. Ella tendría apenas los dos años.

—Lynn, ¿qué te pasa?

Su hermana estaba lagrimeando. Negó con la cabeza y siguió llorando quedamente. Lincoln se movió y logró sentarse. Lynn temió perder el equilibrio cayendo de espaldas, pero su hermano fue rápido atrapándola en un abrazo. La postura los hizo sentir algo distinto, algo fuerte. Lincoln cargó su cadera e instintivamente la embistió más fuerte.

—Te… te… Lincoln, yo te…

Se le dificultaba decirlo, pero cuanto deseaba hacerlo. Deseaba expresarle que él era mucho más que su novio, su amigo, más que su hermano, pero no sabía describirlo. Con sus manos recorrió la espalda y el cuello del peliblanco, aspirando sobre su cabello blanco, como Lincoln lo hizo en el suyo susurrándole:

—También te amo, Lynn.

Sus corazones parecieron sincronizarse. Asombrada, ella lo miró. Le había concedido su mayor deseo. Sus ojos irradiaban una intensidad que pudo más con ella, por lo que lo besó hambrienta, chupando sus labios, sus mejillas, tan fuerte como si intentara arrancarle la lengua de un mordisco, su mente se perdió. Lincoln con una mano tuvo que sujetarle de un lado el rostro para controlarla. Tal vez hace unos momentos Lynn tenía dominada la situación, pero esta vez quería ser él quien llevara el control total tras reestablecerse.

Poco a poco sin separarse de ella, volvió a recostarla. Los movimientos de Lincoln se volvieron más bruscos, más rápidos. La castaña pensaba en protestar, pero la situación la vencía. Sus gemidos fueron aumentando de volumen; el peliblanco la secundó. Nuevamente se resbaló fuera de ella, pero en su apuración de ponerlo adentro para no interrumpir por mucho el acto, tuvo problemas hasta que pareció a tacto dar con su objetivo sin ver, sin embargo extrañamente se volvió muy difícil introducirlo.

—¡Ugh! ¡Más arriba, Lincoln! ¡Eso no es mi vagina! ¡Por ahí no!

Nervioso, manoteó un momento, hasta que Lynn lo ayudó y nuevamente lo tenía adentro. Su ritmo volvió a incrementarse. Lynn se arqueaba, sus piernas parecían moverse sin voluntad, a momentos lo abrazaba con las mismas, en otros lo soltaba e intentaba abrirlas más. Su hermano se inclinó hacia ella y comenzó a besarla.

—Yo… ¡Hmm! Creo que voy a… ¡estallar!

—¡Sigue! —¿Ese era su día seguro? ¿Cuándo era su día seguro? Ni siquiera estaban usando protección. Pero se sentía tan bien— ¡Intenta contenerlo! ¡Hmmff! ¡O hazlo afuera! ¡Aaah! ¡Pero no te atrevas a detenerte!

En todo caso esa era su primera vez, no contaba. Además apenas comenzaba a menstruar desde hacía un año. No podía suceder algo si era la primera vez que hacía eso, también era muy joven todavía.

—¡Lynn!

—¡Lincoln!

Sus movimientos se volvieron frenéticos, Lincoln haría caso, por ella lo haría afuera, pero debía prolongar el instante lo más que pudiera. Sus corazones estaban desbocados. No tuvieron cabeza para nada más, ni para Leni, Lucy, o sus padres, menos su parentesco; toda su vida se estaba definiendo a ese momento, ese preciso instante en que de pronto…

—¡QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁN HACIENDO!

El corazón de los dos se había detenido por un segundo completo produciéndoles un dolor en el pecho. Ambos pudieron sentirlo. El orgasmo fue inminente. El instante en el que nunca antes en sus vidas habían sentido un placer físico tan grande, fue sustituido por el pánico absoluto. Lynn podía sentir algo aún más caliente entrando en su interior, algo líquido y espeso. Lincoln como su hermana se aflojó de pronto. Se miraron entendiendo a nivel racional por vez primera lo que acababan de hacer como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido a causa de la conmoción.

Se habían enamorado entre sí. Acababan de hacer el amor, tuvieron sexo, antes habían explorado sus cuerpos, mucho antes se hicieron novios, pero antes de eso se habían besado, fue porque antes compartieron cama, esto porque desde un principio: eran hermanos. Entre todo eso, sentían miedo al ver a su hermana mayor alterada desde la puerta.

* * *

 **Cuatro puntos:**

1\. La relación sexual no es lo único que puede producir una ruptura de himen, a veces ni siquiera es necesario un impacto fuerte como una caída. Puede ser algo tan sencillo incluso como una práctica constante de ejercicio como la gimnasia o aeróbicos entre otros (bicicleta, equitación), lo que puede debilitarlo con el paso del tiempo de modo que el impacto de la ruptura se reduce exponencialmente.

2\. No es algo exclusivo de las mujeres. Para un varón (comúnmente incircunciso) la primera vez puede ser también incómoda o incluso dolorosa, en especial si no hay una buena lubricación o no está usando preservativo. También varía dependiendo su juventud (que si no están listos, espérense que no hay prisa).

3\. El riesgo de embarazo en los días seguros es latente. El control del ritmo es inviable pues durante el acto, se corre el riesgo de que se adelante la salida antes de la eyaculación. Protección a partes iguales, por favor.

4\. Desde la primera vez que menstrúa, sin importar su edad (se saben de casos confirmados hasta por debajo de los diez años), una jovencita queda expuesta a embarazarse.

Extra. Movimientos circulares, por ellas nunca olviden los movimientos circulares.

Ahora y tras esta clasecita quizá innecesaria (espero que no la sientan así). Vamos a mi parte favorita:

 **T10507** muchas gracias, hasta la próxima.

 **Ntian** no sabía de qué hablabas, por eso lo investigué, encontré el dichoso cómic y… es interesante (que ahí el comportamiento de Lincoln da algo de miedo). De verdad me encantan tus comentarios, aunque a veces me dan algo de repeluz. ¿Lisa y Darcy? Hombre, que ni yo fuera Banghg (lo digo con envidia), con tus ideas me sorprende que no hayas escrito algún lemon todavía. Sobre la secuela que este fic tendrá, en efecto por ahí van los tiros de la trama y me refiero a lo de Leni, no a la orgía fraternal que sugieres. Que será menos (quizá nada) zukulenta, incluso estoy considerando clasificarla sencillamente como "T" en lugar de "M". Ya veremos. Muchas gracias, saludos.

 **Grey** reconcíliate con tus dispositivos, también te quieren, je. Ese momento con el señor Grouse fue divertido de escribir, tanto como la persecución de Lynn hacia Lucy. El buen hombre se limitó a ser un testigo silencioso. Cierto, Lucy tiene poco qué hacer aquí, más aunque en el fic esa fue su última batalla, quizá a futuro presente otra; aunque quisiera esperar a terminar la secuela de esta historia, me da la tentación de escribir a la par también un pequeño One-shot derivado sobre "la resolución de la promesa", aunque spoilearía muchas cosas de la secuela. Ya veré más adelante. Saludos.

 **KamenDoctor** que había que darle un respiro al pobre de tanto conflicto. Saludos.

 **Sam the Stormbringer** no sé a qué blog te refieras, pero igual si me lo pasas te lo agradeceré. Me da curiosidad saber del mismo. Me hiciste reír con lo de "el traje de ardilla" de Lucy. Nunca lo vi de esa forma, pero me gusta la comparación. Ya en noviembre a Leni le tocará su papel. Espero hayas podido descansar un poco colega. Saludos.

 **Transgresor3003** ¡Lincoln se está garchando a todas! Espero tras terminar este fic y antes de empezar el otro, al menos tener listo un nuevo capítulo de _Aniversarios_ , ya les avisaré. Grouse se quedó con una ligera sospecha, pero quizá no sea mucho su apuro por involucrarse con la familia con quien mantiene su distancia. Saludos.

 **Cartman6x61** genial lo de las viudas negras. Poco a poco Lynn parece tolerante a que Leni tenga sus secretos con Lincoln. Gracias.

 **Julex93** cierto, el señor Grouse se quedó con un dejo de duda, pero dado lo extraño del asunto, hasta ahí llega su intervención, especialmente con esos "liberales" padres que permiten algo así, ¡juax! Que el pobre hombre ya se acostumbró a tener constantes sorpresas con sus vecinos. Lucy se quedará quieta, al menos por ahora, sin embargo se mantendrá recelosa de Leni, quizá más que de Lynn por ser esta última muy a su pesar la novia "oficial", además de ser quien la pondría en cintura si intenta otra tontería como la última (mientras siga sin saber que Leni sabe golpear también, por lo menos). Las ideas que Lincoln tenía para equilibrar su vida (¿amorosa?) fueron las que le mencionó a Lynn. Parece que el gusto no les duró mucho; ya veremos si consigue idear un plan a tan, ejem, precaria situación. Sip, sabremos lo de Lincoln y Leni, pero en el siguiente fic, ya les avisaré cuando esté listo, estoy entusiasmado trabajando también al mismo tiempo en el borrador del mismo. Muchas gracias.

 **El Caballero de las antorchas** sabía que no era el único que lo sintió así. Al releer lo que hice, incluso antes de publicarlo, sentí un tanto más caricaturesco el capítulo anterior en contraste a todo el drama y lemon que he estado metiendo (el ecchi, cortesía de Lucy, no faltó), igual no le cambiaría nada, parece que la recepción fue buena y eso me deja satisfecho. Muchas gracias (Linka te quedó genial).

 **Menti-san** descuida que a muchos les ha pasado (a mí ya van varias cuando quiero escribir también un review). Por poco Lucy libró el castigo. El buen Grouse apareciendo a tiempo, aunque el riesgo fue fuerte. Por cierto, gracias por entender lo que intenté con "Lincoln Jr." Que muchos artistas Rule34 nos malacostumbran a veces (no es que me queje). Gracias. Es un placer leerlos tanto como responderles.

 **ElTipoJoven** saludos. Espero que también esperes el siguiente.

 **Ficlover93** ya me había olvidado del nombre que le dieron en español al señor "Quejón", me acostumbré al doblaje original, je. Genial, ¿y dónde se los daría? Es broma, no es necesario que contestes, ¡juax! (en serio, no es necesario XD). Saludos

 **Sgtrinidad9** descuida que el señor Quejón (no me acostumbro a su traducción) se mantendrá al margen. Lucy se mantendrá finalmente controlada en lo que reste de la historia. Si Leni regresará a ser la misma de antes, pues en noviembre veremos, espero te agrade. En la cama, apretaditos, pero lograron caber. Acertaste, en este algo de lo principal se vino. ¿A qué frase te referías? Saludos.

 **Maestro Jedi** no hay cuidado, tengo problemas también muchas veces para identificar géneros debido a los nicks. Cuando parecía que todo iba bien, en efecto todo se salió de control tanto para Lincoln como para Lynn a último momento. El último problema de la historia se resolverá de aquí al final. Saludos.

 **Ka Uve** , ustedes se arman un espectáculo interesante. Espero (a todos) les haya gustado el nuevo capítulo. Créanme, bueno sería que por arte de magia esto se resolviera, pero va a ser mucho más complicado de lo esperado. Saludos a todos.

 **PenguinArrow** fue divertido escribir la resolución del anterior, en especial con Lucy quien sigue sin darse por vencido, pero al menos quedó más calmada. Acertaste, la tormenta ya llegó y en el próximo toca esconderse de los relámpagos. ¿Alguna teoría? Saludos.

 **Neverdie** aunque me gustaría meter más chicas al harem, creo que por el momento lo dejaré sólo con estas. La ruta de la loligothic tal vez la desarrolle en otro fic, ya veremos.

 **Jairo De la Croix** gracias. Como comenté, lo de Grouse realmente fue divertido de escribir. Más que resolverse, se puede decir que fue una tregua larga y amistosa, que la lucha de Lucy tal vez sigue en pie, pero ha dejado de ser uno de los conflictos principales, especialmente ahora que entramos a otro mayor. En el epílogo se verá cómo quedaron las amistades de Lincoln, junto con el balance que dará en su vida nuestro peliblanco favorito.

 **Sir Crocodile222** te diré que me quedé con la tentación de una pelea a puños entre Lynn y Lucy, pero no quise ser tan cruel con la peque. Cierto, sólo porque sus padres no estuvieron ahí, no comprendieron a lo que el vecino se refería. Espero el futuro fic sea de tu agrado. Saludos.

 **Sonikdc** muchas gracias. Te invito a leer la secuela en noviembre, ya me dirás qué te pareció.

Y ya por último, dos detalles finales:

El primero: Una buena parte de lo que acaban de leer como curiosidad, era el final original del capítulo dos, cuando pensé hacer sencillamente una historia rápida de tres capítulos de lemon Lynncoln como las tantas que hay, pero a mitad de la misma me dejaba la misma sensación insatisfecha que muchas, la falta de profundidad, de ahí que ese capítulo terminara con Lynn arrojando al suelo a Lincoln aterrada por lo que estaban haciendo, haciéndome en el acto desarrollar algo más extenso he intentado profundizar en esto; que en el camino se me cruzaron más ideas, una fue relacionarlo con mi primer fic de esta serie: "Aniversarios". La otra relacionarlo con otros dos fics que se me ocurrieron para después, siendo uno de estos la próxima secuela que anuncié.

El segundo: Dos capítulos más y quizá un epílogo que enlace esta historia con la secuela (me sigo pensando si hacerlo o no) y este fic termina ahora sí. Lo que vendrá en el próximo es la escena clave que más ganas tenía de exponer, espero les guste.

PD: Sí, era ella la última hermana que los descubriría. ¿Lo vieron venir? ¿Fui muy obvio? ¿Creen que quiera unirse a la lista del harem familiar? ¿Cómo creen que los chicos podrán salir de esta situación? Nos vemos.


	16. Juicio explosivo

**Capítulo 16**

 **Juicio explosivo**

—¡Maldición, maldición!

No dejaba de decirse Luna en la parte trasera de un taxi mientras esperaba no perder mucho tiempo en regresar a casa, subir a su habitación, tomar los boletos y regresar con sus amigos. Lo peor era lo tarde que era cuando se dio cuenta que no los llevaba consigo.

El taxi se estacionó frente a la cochera. Tras darle la indicación al chofer de que la esperara, abrió la casa con sus llaves y subió a toda prisa a la parte de arriba. Incluso antes de subir el segundo escalón, se había dado cuenta que algo estaba sucediendo. Alguien más estaba en casa.

* * *

Luan a toda velocidad y esperando no perder el equilibrio, iba en su monociclo sorteando los obstáculos del camino, esperando que el acto improvisado que las gemelas estaban haciendo con Lisa, fuese suficiente para mantener entretenidos a los niños de la fiesta, en lo que ella se dirigía a casa por el otro maletín que le hacía falta. Ahí tenía lo necesario para el acto por el que esa familia la había contratado en primer lugar, no podía sencillamente resignarse a improvisar otros trucos. Necesitaba su material de apoyo.

Dejó que el monociclo cayera al suelo tras llegar al patio trasero. Sacó sus llaves y entró. Fue a mitad de las escaleras cuando escuchó dos voces arriba. El maletín podría esperar, primero averiguaría de qué se trataba.

* * *

Poco a poco, los dedos de Bobby fueron bajando hacia los pechos de Lori por encima de la ropa. Ella suspiró al sentir las manos del hombre que amaba, así como estas bajaban hacia su blusa para levantarla, de pronto ella puso sus manos sobre las suyas cesando sus avances.

—Bobby, espera… yo… no. Nada. Continúa.

El chico dudó un momento, pero volvió a besar a Lori. En el momento en que tocó su espalda, bajando la mano hacia su trasero, pudo sentir como su novia aunque no se quejó esta vez, volvía a tensarse. De pronto se separó de ella.

—Bebé, ¿qué te ocurre? ¿Estás segura que quieres continuar?

La chica desvió la mirada intranquila. Quería decirle que por supuesto deseaba continuar, pero lo cierto era que no podía dejar de sentir que estaba haciendo algo incorrecto. Bobby alzó sus manos para besarla con ternura. Había ansiado desde hacía mucho un momento así con ella, pero su amor por Lori era mayor incluso que su tentación.

—No es necesario que sea hoy mismo.

—Estaba preparada, te lo juro. Pero en la noche mi familia me dará una cena de despedida y siento extraño ir después que tú y yo hagamos… ya sabes. Siento que decepcionaría a mi madre aún sin decírselo, ¿sabías que ella esperó hasta casarse con mi padre para su primera vez?

El chico Santiago tragó saliva, esperando que Lori no le saliera con algo así de hacer un pacto a esperar hasta que eso ocurriera también con ellos. No es que no lo hubiese pensado antes, en realidad visualizaba desde hace algún tiempo el resto de su vida al lado de Lori, pero dudaba que fuese tan paciente como los señores Loud según ella lo habían sido, pues dudaba que tan cierto esto podría ser. Primero quería concentrarse en la Universidad, posteriormente conseguir el mejor de los empleos y entonces volvería su prioridad el sentar cabeza.

—Vaya, tus padres son impresionantes —mencionó con miedo a lo que seguiría a continuación.

—No creo tener tanta paciencia como ellos —Bobby tuvo que controlarse para que su rostro no reflejara tan obviamente su alivio mientras su amada hablaba—. Pero no creo que debamos hacerlo hoy. ¿Por qué no nos acompañas a la cena?

—Me encantaría, de verdad que sí, pero recuerda que regresé sólo porque mi tío tenía que arreglar unos últimos detalles con el consejo escolar aquí. Más tarde terminará y ya me tiene amenazado, bueno, en realidad fue mamá quien lo amenazó a él de regresar conmigo esta noche.

Esperaba que eso ayudara a que Lori se relajara y continuaran con lo que estaban haciendo. Ella lo consideró un momento sintiéndose por el contrario más presionada.

—Entiendo. ¿No estás decepcionado de mí?

—Por supuesto que no, bebé —sólo estaba resignándose—. Ya habrá tiempo más adelante.

—Tal vez… cuando lleguemos al campus convenza a mi compañera de habitación que nos deje una tarde libre para colgar el letrero de no molestar.

Bobby sonrió, eso sonaba genial.

—Me parece bien, así habrá menos presión.

Ella se recargó contra su pecho, permaneciendo así un largo tiempo reflexionando la nueva etapa de vida que estaban por atravesar. Nunca habían imaginado cuando comenzaron su relación tras años de conocerse que durarían tanto, sin embargo lo habían hecho sintiéndose complacidos por su logro.

—¿Quieres que hagamos algo más?

—¿Puedes llevarme a casa? Me gustaría comprobar lo que llevo en mi maleta para mañana.

—Buena idea, tal vez llegando deba comenzar a hacer la mía.

—¿No la has hecho aún? Bobby, mañana tenemos que irnos ya. No seas tan imprudente. Bonito momento que escoges para hacer las cosas.

—Lo siento "mamá" —contestó sonriéndole, pues siempre le hacía gracia ese aire de autoridad. Pensaba que se debía a consecuencia de ser la mayor de una familia tan grande. También le divertía pensar en la extensión de la misma, así como las comparaciones que decían sobre los suyos sobre no conocer el significado de la planificación familiar—. La haré llegando, ¿Está bien?

Mirándolo con un dejo de reproche, le dio un húmedo y prolongado beso en los labios.

—No hay presión —mencionó él cuando se separaron.

Salieron de casa en el nuevo coche de Bobby rumbo a la casa Loud. En el camino Lori pensaba en las historias que su madre le contaba de cuando salía con su padre, sobre el cómo vencieron en más de una ocasión la tentación de apurar las cosas, así como el desastre que casi resultó su luna de miel en la vieja casa de la que no recordaba nada. Si bien al principio no quería saber mucho al respecto por imaginarse a sus padres haciendo eso, lo cierto es que al final esa charla entre mujeres la había ayudado mucho buscando averiguarlo todo; como le contó al final, le había explicado que todo eso no era un intento de que se mantuviera en abstinencia hasta el matrimonio, sino para que fuera responsable y que fuese cual fuera la decisión que tomara, la hiciera con prudencia y estando completamente segura y preparada. Ella lo haría con Bobby antes de casarse, esa era su decisión, una que en el fondo presentía que su madre ya sabía que tomaría, pero confiaba en ella y la aceptaba siempre y cuando supiera cuidarse y no se enterara de la misma sino hasta después de varios años, en que ambas compartieran una botella de vino durante una tarde, quizá mientras sus nietos jugaban por ahí. Como quería a su madre.

Leni era su hermana más cercana, tanto en edad como por amistad, pero como mentalmente era una niña, pensó enseguida en Luna y en su comportamiento tan desenfrenado entre música rock y bandas. Odiaría saber que a sus dieciséis años quizá ella se le había adelantado y había perdido la virginidad antes que ella, algo que con cierta culpa pensaba no debería sorprenderle si así fuera. Desde que escogió aquél estilo de vida tan extravagante, su mamá también había tenido con ella la plática desde los catorce, un año antes que con Lori, lo que daba entender que confiaba más en ella en hacer lo correcto llegado el momento. Sabía que Luna era bisexual, algo que sus padres ignoraban aún o sólo fingían hacerlo esperando a que ella misma se los dijera. ¿Y si no lo había hecho ya con un hombre, pero sí con una mujer? Pensar en qué tenía más peso le daba cierto dolor de cabeza, por lo que intentó dejar de pensar en ello. No olvidaba a Sam, la amiga "especial" que tuvo Luna un tiempo y el modo en que se miraban mientras caminaban tomadas de la mano cuando creían que nadie las veía.

Su madre era grandiosa. No sabía si le había dado la plática ya a Leni, aunque seguramente primero se la daría antes a Luan llegado su momento, pues ahora técnicamente seguía siendo una niña pese a sus quince años, lo mismo se podría aplicarse a Lynn. Lynn. Se preocupaba por su hermanita. Luna era bisexual pero, ¿qué era Lynn? Salvo por esa vez con Hugh, no recordaba verla interesada realmente por otro chico. Es cierto que había salido con ese compañero suyo de clases, pero cuando lo hizo, recordaba antes de la cita que no parecía tener ningún entusiasmo por la misma, aunque al regreso de esta acompañada de Lincoln parecía emocionada, sin embargo al mencionar al chico podía jurar que hubo decepción en su modo de expresarse. Normalmente parecía sentirse más cómoda entre sus compañeras de deportes. ¿Estaría descubriendo una tardía homosexualidad? Tal vez Lincoln sabría algo, él era el único de la familia al que consideraba le tendría la suficiente confianza para revelarle algo así.

Finalmente llegaron a casa. Lori vio estacionada a vanzilla. Miró su reloj. Eran las seis de la tarde. Había llegado más temprano de lo usual. Bobby salió del vehículo para despedirse de ella. Tras besarse unos momentos más, se vieron a los ojos. Lori se sintió tentada a pedirle a Bobby que no se fuera aún, que aún tenían tiempo y la casa estaba sola para que juntos subieran a su habitación. Sin embargo, imaginó esa sería una falta de respeto muy grande para su hogar y la confianza de su familia, ¿y si por error dejaban alguna evidencia que encontraran las más pequeñas?

—Espero que te la pases muy bien con tu familia, bebé.

Un último beso, después Bobby entró al auto y se marchó. Lori suspiró pensando lo duro que era hacer lo correcto.

* * *

Cuando entró en la casa, esperaba cambiarse, verificar que todo en su equipaje estuviese en su lugar y quizá darse una ducha al terminar, tal vez si le daba tiempo, reflexionaría lo que pudo haber sido de no dudar en el momento.

Al subir por las escaleras, escuchó algo extraño. ¿Esa era Lynn? Los sonidos eran algo como, ¿jadeos? ¿gemidos? Había pensado que a esa hora estaría con sus amigas jugando fútbol o algo así. Sí, sin duda eran jadeos. Se sonrojó al imaginar lo que estaba sucediendo. Bien, tenía catorce años y no tenía novio. Lo que quisiera hacer en su tiempo libre con ella misma no era su… los ruidos no provenían de su habitación, sino de la de Lincoln.

Eso sí que estaba mal. Lori pensó al principio en pasar de largo el cuarto de Lucy y Lynn ignorándola, pero no iba a permitir que su hermana se hiciera "eso" en al cuarto de su hermanito. ¿Qué demonios estaba mal con ella? Se armó de valor preparándose mentalmente a lo estaba por ver, decidida a interrumpirla y a tener que darle "la charla" antes que su madre, aunque fuese superficialmente. Sería mejor no contarle a su madre lo que descubrió que hacía su hermanita y en dónde para no avergonzarla, sobre todo para que Lincoln no se enterara.

—¡Lynn!

—¡Lincoln!

Se congeló con la mano en la perilla de la puerta entre abierta. ¿Esa fue la voz de Lincoln? ¿Estaba con ella? Eso explicaría por qué lo hacía ahí. No. No lo explicaba en realidad. ¿Acaso esos dos estaban jugando a "la casita"? ¡Eso era peor! Ya estaban demasiado grandes para eso. La confianza y amistad de esos dos ya le estaba resultando demasiado espeluznante. Se lo pensó de nuevo un momento antes de abrir la puerta. Imaginaba a ambos sobre la cama tocándose cada uno y mirándose mutuamente, ¿o sería que se estaban tocando entre sí? No. Eso sería demasiado, incluso para ellos. No imaginaba a Lynn permitiendo que nadie, ni siquiera Lincoln la tocara de esa forma, aunque claro tampoco había imaginado que de pronto tuviera curiosidad sexual tomando por cómplice a su hermano quien ya estaba atravesando la pubertad. Lamentando tener que ejercer el papel de madre que descubre a sus hijos masturbándose, abrió la puerta lista para intervenir con su amenaza de convertirlos a ambos en pretzeles humanos. Definitivamente no estaba preparada para saber lo que de verdad ocurría ahí dentro.

Lynn estaba recostada sobre la cama de Lincoln con las piernas abiertas, mientras su propio hermano arriba de ella, siguiendo el ritmo de sus movimientos, estaba claramente penetrándola. La parte racional de Lori se bloqueó en ese momento, volviéndose incapaz de razonar nada adecuadamente.

—¡QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁN HACIENDO!

Lincoln tembló lanzando un jadeo. Debajo de él Lynn la miró. Lori notó lo asustada que su hermana parecía. ¿Acaso tenía miedo de su hermano? ¿Lincoln la tenía ahí contra su voluntad? No lo pensó mucho, sólo se acercó y tomó por el cabello al peliblanco separándola de Lynn. Con asco notó su pene completamente rojizo e irritado haciendo un sonido curioso se desprendió de la vagina de su hermana, quien lanzó un quejido de dolor. Se acercó el rostro del chico a su cara y le gritó mientras él con las manos tras su nuca intentaba liberarse.

—¡ES TU HERMANA MALDITO DEGENERADO!

No estaba pensando, actuaba por instinto, el mismo que le hizo propinarle una tremenda bofetada en la cara que no tenía nada que envidiar a las de Leni o la misma Lynn.

—¡VOY A MATARTE! ¡ES TU HERMANA! ¡NO RESPETASTE A TU HERMANA! ¡ESTABAS VIOLANDO A TU HERMANA!

Tiró a Lincoln al suelo y le propinó una patada en el estómago. Su hermano se dobló de dolor sin aire, incapaz de decir ni una palabra. Enseguida le enterró los dedos en el costado para alzarlo y volver a ver su rostro, dispuesta a pegarle otro golpe, cuando de pronto su mano fue detenida por la de Lynn. Ella lucía ahora más aterrada que nunca.

—¡Basta Lori!

—¡SUÉLTAME!

—¡No! ¡No lo lastimes! ¡No me estaba violando!

—¡VI LO QUE TE ESTABA HACIENDO ESTE CERDO!

—¡Yo quería hacerlo! ¡No me estaba obligando a nada! ¡Estábamos haciendo el amor juntos!

Esto pareció hacer efecto en Lori. Desconcertada tras soltar a Lincoln quien cayó al suelo, miró confusa a Lynn, pero ella no perdió tiempo dándole más explicaciones y fue a auxiliar al chico que se veía bastante mal. Seguía desnuda como su hermano, pero eso no era prioritario; temía que Lori hubiese lastimado de gravedad a Lincoln que estaba intentando inútilmente ponerse de pie a la vez que buscaba tomar aire para seguir respirando.

—¡Lincoln, tranquilo! Tranquilo —sumamente preocupada, con gran afecto y cariño acarició su cabello e intentó preocupada ponerlo de pie.

Lori miró todo esto inmóvil como una estatua sin borrar su expresión de asombro. Ninguno de los dos hacía un intento por cubrirse por la preocupación dado el daño que le causó a su hermano con los golpes. Bajó la mirada a la entrepierna de Lincoln sintiéndose asqueada. Su miembro estaba irritado perdiendo poco a poco la erección, pero no había sangre, tampoco un preservativo. Miró la entrepierna de la deportista. Tampoco había sangre, pero si un rastro de semen escurriéndole.

Lynn parecía a punto de llorar por ver a Lincoln tan maltratado, se volvió hacia Lori quizá para recriminarle algo, cuando de pronto la mayor le pegó un puñetazo en el rostro sin medir su fuerza. Lynn al no verlo venir, pareció desconcertada al principio antes de perder el equilibrio, hubiese caído de espaldas de no ser por Lincoln quien saltó encima de ella sujetándola, tratando de guiarla a la cama para que se sentara. Se volvió a Lori intentando decirle algo, pero no recuperaba del todo el aliento, en todo caso Lori lo resolvió comenzando darles a ambos de golpes y manotazos histéricamente.

—¡ESTO NO SE HACE! ¡NO SE HACE! ¡MALDITOS ENFERMOS! ¡NO SE HACE!

La rubia estaba completamente fuera de sí. Lincoln tenía un labio partido, mientras la nariz de Lynn no dejaba de sangrar. La deportista desnuda, por el impacto en su cara y los golpes que recibía con su hermano tratando de absorber la mayor parte del daño por los dos, le impedían reaccionar adecuadamente. Podría enfrentar a Lori si no estuviera tan asustada como desconcertada. Lincoln sollozaba esperando que Lori se detuviera.

—Fue… consensual —gimió Linn—, fue consensual, fue consensual.

—De… detente… —jadeo Lincoln con esfuerzo—lite… literal… mente… vas a… matarnos.

Ya sea porque Lori entendió lo que quería decir, o que se había cansado y ella también estaba jadeando con los nudillos rojos, se detuvo, se llevó ambas manos a la boca y tomó la almohada de la cama pegando su rostro contra ella para reprimir un grito. Se la apartó controlando una arcada de su garganta, pues incluso la cama tenía ese olor característico de sexo. Sus hermanos menores, los medianos de la casa, sus hermanos habían tenido sexo. Sentía que sería imposible que asimilara esto correctamente. Se suponía que ella iba a perder la virginidad ese día, pero no lo hizo por hacer lo correcto, lo que sus hermanos habían hecho estaba mucho más allá de haber hecho algo malo, habían cometido un delito en toda regla.

Los dos chicos se movieron adoloridos con el cuerpo lleno de cardenales. Lloraban asustados, nunca antes Lori los había maltratado físicamente tanto como ahora. Lynn no dejaba de pensar en que no tuvo oportunidad de reaccionar contra su furia. Lincoln temiendo que nuevamente se alebrestara, intentaba cubrir con su cuerpo el de Lynn para protegerla. El gesto Lori supo interpretarlo, impresionada pues Lynn parecía una niña pequeña oculta detrás de Lincoln esperando que éste la protegiera como si se tratara de su hermano mayor, siendo lo contrario.

—¿Por qué? —jadeó la rubia comenzando a sollozar ella también— ¿Por qué estaban haciendo esto? ¡Por qué!

Los chicos temblaron. Lincoln era incapaz de pensar en un plan que los librara de esto. Lynn tragó saliva antes hablar, su voz apenas era un susurro que Lori pudo entender.

—Lincoln y yo somos… novios.

Tenían doce y catorce años. Lori sabía que debían conocer el significado de esa palabra, también la magnitud de lo que estaban haciendo hace unos momentos. Seguía tan asustada como confundida.

—¿Qué tontería es esa? ¿Cómo que son novios? Lynn, ¿entiendes que es Lincoln de quien estás hablando? Sé que lo quieres mucho pero esto no...

—¿Quererlo? ¡Yo amo a Lincoln!

El chico buscó su mano para sujetarla con fuerza. Lori entendió que no se estaba refiriendo al amor fraternal que debían profesarse; el modo en que se trataban, sus miradas, ese gesto, nada de todo eso era tan distinto a la forma en que Bobby y ella solían comportarse. Muchas cosas comenzaron a tener sentido. El actuar que habían tenido durante las vacaciones, incluso desde antes de las mismas. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban haciendo esto? Lynn no estaba sangrando, lo que significaba que esta no era la primera vez que hacían algo así. ¿Cómo es que ni ella ni nadie en casa lo habían notado antes? No. Se daba cuenta muy tarde ahora que las señales siempre fueron claras; señales y pistas de algo que sencillamente era imposible de creer.

—Son hermanos. ¡Son hermanos! ¡Exijo que me digan cómo demonios pasó esto!

Lynn se encogió amedrentada, pensando que de un momento a otro su hermana volvería a tener un arranque de furia. Lincoln la abrazó contra él mirando con miedo a Lori. Consideró explicarle todo: Acerca del cariño que se tenían, uno que quizá siempre se tuvieron, pero evolucionó a algo más cierta noche en que Lynn no quería dormir sola porque Lucy fue a una pijamada, el cómo experimentaron curiosos con los besos, convirtiéndose en amigos con derechos; también sobre los celos que sintieron cuando intentaron salir con otras personas, sólo para darse cuenta que les era difícil mantener a raya los sentimientos que fueron desarrollando y los hacía más estrechos, incluso pensó en confesarle que tanto Leni como Lucy sabían de esto, también la hermana de Bobby, pero se dio cuenta que era justo lo que su amiga quería evitar desde un inicio, lo que tampoco debía hacerle a sus hermanas: involucrarlas en un problema en que sólo ellos dos se metieron desde el principio. Ronnie Anne siempre tuvo razón. Las cosas llegaron demasiado lejos y ambos en su descuido metieron la pata.

—Estoy esperando. ¡Contéstenme!

Lynn intentó decir algo, pero no encontró palabras. Balbuceó cosas sobre ella y Lincoln pasando por muchas cosas extrañas y nuevas para ambos, en especial para ella. El chico continuó pensando en todo lo anterior. Todos los sucesos de los últimos meses no habían sido más que una serie de eventos que poco a poco fueron dando forma a sus sentimientos. Entonces se dio cuenta que en realidad, la esencia de todo podía resumirse en cuatro sencillas palabras que dijo cuando fue su turno de hablar encogiéndose de hombros.

—Tan sólo se dio.

Lori se llevo las manos a las sienes de su cabeza. De pronto empujó a Lincoln a un lado y tomó bruscamente a Lynn del brazo. El muchacho estaba por levantarse y protestar cuando con una mirada asesina Lori lo obligó a regresar a la cama.

—Te doy un minuto para vestirte.

Salió de la habitación, acelerando asustada el paso tan pronto escuchó la puerta principal abrirse. Lynn con miedo sólo la seguía. Justo cuando escuchaba que alguien subía por las escaleras, Lori abrió su habitación y de mal modo la arrojó adentro cerrándola de un portazo. Luna acababa de aparecer.

—Hermana, ¿qué haces aquí? Creí que estarías todavía con Bobby.

—Y yo que habías ido a un concierto de tus amigos.

Haciendo una mueca burlona exclamó.

—Olvidé los boletos. ¿Te pasa algo? Pareces una remolacha. ¿Te peleaste con Bobby?

—No me pasa nada. Ve por tus boletos, Luna. Tengo cosas que hacer.

—¿No necesitas ayuda?

—¿No se te va a hacer más tarde?

De pronto ambas voltearon cuando Luan hizo acto de presencia sorprendida por ver a sus hermanas mayores en casa y aparentemente discutiendo.

—Así que eran ustedes. ¿a qué hora regresaron a casa?

—Hace un momento —contestó tajante Lori esperando que sus hermanos no hicieran ruido al cambiarse—. ¿Terminó la fiesta? ¿Lisa y las gemelas están contigo?

—Siguen en la fiesta. Tuve que regresar porque la mitad de lo que necesito para mi acto lo dejé en un maletín que se me olvidó.

—Pues tomen ustedes dos sus cosas ahora.

Las chicas se miraron notando extraña a Lori, pero dado que parecía también de peor genio a lo usual, decidieron no preguntar más y juntas fueron a su habitación. Lori aprovechó abriendo la puerta de Lincoln, quien ya vestido, en ese momento se estaba calzando el otro tenni. Tomándolo con brusquedad de la muñeca y sin pronunciar palabra, lo sacó de su habitación. El hombre del plan comprendió de forma innata tras escuchar a sus hermanas mayores hace unos instantes que debía de mantenerse en silencio. Enseguida Lori hizo lo mismo sacando a Lynn de su cuarto cuando ella acababa de ponerse la playera sobre el top.

—Lori, qué…

—¡Cállate y síganme!

Pero fue tarde. Luan y Luna acababan de salir justo en el momento en que Lori bajaba las escaleras con sus hermanos tomándolos de mal modo por los brazos.

—Oigan, ¿y ustedes qué hacen aquí?

Lincoln volteó pero no contestó, el breve vistazo le bastó a Luna darse cuenta que tenía un labio roto.

—Esperen, ¿qué es eso? ¡Vengan acá! —se vuelve a Luan— ¿Notaste cómo estaba Lincoln?

—No, ¿pero te diste cuenta que Lynn tenía sangre bajo la nariz?

Lori aceleró el paso prácticamente arrastrando a esos dos hacia afuera, con sus hermanas apresuradas tratando de alcanzarlos preocupadas por lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—Lori, espera —intentó detenerla Luna—. ¿Qué pasó entre esos dos? ¿Los descubriste peleándose?

—Sí, eso hacían —respondió con el ceño fruncido abriendo la puerta de vanzilla y empujando a ambos al interior.

—¡Te decimos que aguardes! Esto parece grave —observó Luan— ¿Por qué no nos cuentas que ocurrió mientras nos dan un aventón?

Iba a abrir la puerta del copiloto en cuanto Lori entró, pero no pudo. La rubia había activado los seguros desde adentro para sorpresa de ambas. Lincoln y Lynn miraron con súplica a sus hermanas mayores, quienes confundidas y asombradas, se limitaron a observar como Lori arrancaba el vehículo marchándose enseguida sobre el límite de velocidad sin dar ninguna explicación.

Las dos artistas Loud volvieron a mirarse entre sí incapaces de comprender lo que ocurrió.

—¿Realmente Lincoln y Lynn volvieron pelearse, hermana?

—Eso creo, Luna. Además parece que se trató de algo serio. Lori estaba de verdad disgustada.

De no ser porque ambas tenían cosas que hacer y gente que las esperaban, tal vez profundizarían más en el tema. De momento ambas se marcharon esperando que sea lo que haya sucedido, esto se resolviera durante la cena de Lori en la noche.

* * *

Por el modo tan temerario que tenía Lori de conducir habitualmente cuando estaba fuera de sí, Lincoln temió por la seguridad de los tres, sin embargo su hermana a pesar de mantenerse dentro del límite máximo permitido de velocidad, era cuidadosa con los semáforos y los cruces, manteniéndose en calma y silencio durante todo el trayecto, pero claramente furiosa. Lincoln decidió no decir nada que interrumpiera su concentración, temiendo que cualquier cosa volviera a desatar su furia, algo que no convenía mientras estuviera al volante. La espalda le dolía más que la cara y sentía los brazos magullados. Se miró el brazo donde Lori estuvo sujetándolo. Ciertamente tendría moretones también ahí.

Lynn cabizbaja seguía presionando la mitad de un pañuelo que encontró dentro de su nariz hasta que dejó de sangrarle. Miró asustada a Lincoln quien le pasó una mano sobre su hombro para reconfortarla. Su hermano la veía muy mal, su cara era posible que se hinchara más que la suya a causa de los golpes. Lynn intentó acomodarse en el asiento, pero hizo una mueca. A causa de las relaciones sexuales que había tenido por primera vez, le molestaba sentarse y el peliblanco pudo entenderlo. Ella comenzó a llorar, además del orgullo herido, temía lo que estaba por suceder. A diferencia de Lincoln no se pudo contener y abrió la boca.

—¿A dónde nos llevas, Lori?

Ella no le contestó. Por el espejo retrovisor, brevemente observó con disgusto como se recargó contra su hermano. Cualquier gesto o contacto entre ambos, por mínimo o insignificante que fuera la enfurecía. Lincoln negó a Lynn con un gesto, esperando lo comprendiera y ya no preguntara nada, pero ella no le hizo caso, estaba quizá más asustada que Lincoln como para pensar en las cosas que hacía.

—Lori, por favor, no le vayas a decir nada a mamá o a papá.

Lincoln estaba convencido que Lori tenía planeado un castigo realmente grave para los dos, justo estaba pensando que quizá los llevaban a algún lugar muy, muy lejano donde los mataría y donde nunca más nadie encontraría sus cadáveres, cuando por primera vez desde que comenzaron el camino, ella habló.

—Literalmente no tengo idea de lo que papá y mamá les harán cuando les cuente esto.

Iba en serio, realmente no la tenía. La declaración llenó de terror a los chicos. Lori sólo era la hermana mayor, pero si esa había sido su reacción, ya temían por lo que sus padres harían. Una cosa era ya casi un hecho, Lori no pensaba callarse nada.

Continuaron y de pronto pasaron de largo el enorme promocional que daba la bienvenida a Royal Woods.

* * *

Si, justo se trataba de Lori la siguiente en enterarse como bien predijo primero Imperialwar1234 y Julex93 capítulos atrás cuando mencioné que esto sucedería, ¿pero se imaginaba alguien semejante reacción? La conclusión está a un capítulo damas y caballeros. Antes que nada, de verdad gracias. Más de 300 reviews. Cielos. Esa cifra me costó anteriormente conseguirla a lo largo de cuatro años con otro fic, volverlo a hacer pero ahora en tan sólo cuatro meses… no tengo palabras. De verdad, gracias. Los aprecio a todos chicos.

 **El caballero de las antorchas** gracias amigo, por mi culpa no te desveles. Es verdad, un nuevo bebé en la familia que no sea de los señores Loud si que podría causar grandes cambios. Habrá que ver qué resulta de esto. Yep, era Lori. Espero hayas tenido suerte con la revuelta del éter. Je, es gracioso porque como creyente también me encomiendo a él (Dios, perdóname por lo que escribo y por no arrepentirme de hacerlo XD). Suerte con "Promesas" es un gran fic.

 **T10507** de unirse nada, al final explotó. Saludos.

 **Jairo De la Croix** tal vez deba publicar en las mañanas para que no se desvelen por mi culpa. Gracias, de verdad me halagan, pero pueden dejar la lectura para al día siguiente. Lo de Luan y Luna fueron pistas entrecomilladamente falsas para despistarlos, aunque muchos igualmente acertaron. Créeme que para ser mi primer lemon (que he publicado, el primero que escribí fue uno inédito de Gravity Falls "pinecest" que me arrepentí de subir), estoy satisfecho con el resultado. Creo que me voy más por el erotismo y el sentimentalismo que por lo erótico. Saludos.

 **Ntian** muchas gracias. También veo TBBT, muy divertido. Este… no es necesario que me detalles tu "proceso creativo", cielos amigo. Lo lamento, pero no fue Luna quien los descubrió (en este fic). Me alegra que haya tenido tan buena aceptación el "evento principal" que todos esperaban. De nuevo felicidades por tu primer fic "Amnesia". Es bastante bueno, estaré al pendiente de su continuación.

 **El lobo solitario** y de qué forma lo hicieron. Saludos.

 **KamenDoctor** ¡Juax! Ese fue bueno.

 **Cartman6x61** ¿eso fue por lo que dijiste de las viudad Negras? Uy, la verdad no he tenido oportunidad de leer ese fic.

 **Transgresor3003** gracias por la canción, me alegra que te gustara.

 **Sam the Stormbringer** saludos. Síp, ejem, que incómodo, creo que abandoné el blog, realmente no tenía tiempo de atenderlo y no me terminó de gustar como lo manejé. Nop, no fue Luna sino Lori quien los descubrió poniéndole "Lacy" a la niña, aunque con la reacción que tuvo, atinaste muy bien al describirla. Al rato consigo más la tinta verde, pero me sobran doritos, ¿gustas?

 **Grey** lamento haberte engañado a ti y a muchos imaginando que fue Luna que fue mi forma de dejar algo de misterio al asunto. ¿Pero sospechar que fueran sus padres? No digo que hubiese sido épico pero creo que la historia terminaría abruptamente con uno de ellos sufriendo un infarto. De verdad no se hacen una idea de lo que siento cuando me dan su crítica sobre el "evento principal", temí arruinarlo o no hacerlo bien, quizá hasta aburrido, parece que no fue mala idea después de todo meter esos breves flashbacks de su infancia para darle más intensidad y sentimiento al asunto. Sí, Lincoln siempre había sido el primero, sin darse cuenta. Una anécdota personal: De niño casi juego a la casita con una compañerita muy bonita de mi salón que me lo propuso cuando fui a su casa y sus papás nos dejaron solos a los dos para hacer la tarea, pero como las niñas son bobas y aburridas, la dejé para jugar con los videojuegos de su hermano (¡Facepalm!). El One-shot con Lucy (no sé si será eso o quizá tenga más extensión) es un hecho (ya lo tengo empezado), pero creo que esperaré a que termine la secuela de este antes de publicarlo. Saludos.

 **Julex93** hola amigo. Sip, era quien estabas pensando (¿aún seguías sospechando que se trataba de Lori? Las cosas se le frustraron con Bobby por tan correcta que resultó ser, se le puede perdonar, aunque sus hermanos se volvieron sin quererlos las víctimas de su frustración, de ahí como un plus para reaccionar como lo está haciendo, por no decir lo que le falta por hacerles. Lynn y Lincoln hicieron a un lado sus propias reglas hiendo por todo finalmente, como a veces sucede en el calor del momento cuando a uno se le nubla el raciocinio. No quiero adelantar mucho, pero tal vez haya algo a consecuencia en la secuela meses después como lo que señalas (que tierna imagen mental me creaste con lo de Lacy en la pancita de Lynn). Saludos.

 **Ficlover93** sí, demasiada información, je. Bueno, es la fortaleza que da la edad de la pubertad, creo. Je. Saludos.

 **Sonikdc** de verdad disfruto contestarles tanto como leerlos. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, me alegra saber que conseguí un impacto en este espacio con un tema que como bien sé, ya resulta algo trillado, pero siendo a final de cuentas mi ship favorito, me alegra no haberme retractado en llevarlo acabo. La idea de Lacy que muchos no dejan de mencionar es interesante (me emocioné tanto como ustedes por sugerírmela), en el próximo tal vez les de una pista al respecto. Saludos.

 **ElTipoJoven** imagino que después de esto tu percepción por el personaje empeoró más. ¡Juax! Saludos.

 **RCurrent** Lynn no es estéril. El golpe que se dio de niña no la dañó tan severamente, sólo un poco como para dañarle el himen nada más. Podrá tener familia propia si un día lo desea y con quien quiera (?). Saludos.

 **Sgtrinidad9** como bien dices, "tan sólo se dio" como deseaba llegar a la parte donde Lincoln finalmente respondería con esto. No he tenido la oportunidad de leer el fic de Phantom1812, aunque tan pronto tenga mis vacaciones, con calma y tranquilidad quiero leerme entera de cuajo toda su saga. En cuanto a esta, pues planeo algo para la (¿o las?) secuela relacionado aún con Lincoln y Lynn aunque ellos pierdan protagonismo, que cada vez más me estoy poniendo muy ambicioso con esto, pero quiero darle su tiempo. De que habrá consecuencias por lo que ha ocurrido hasta ahora, las habrá, eso es un hecho. PD: Si Rita supiera, sí, creo que sin dudarlo más que confianza, enviaría a su hijo a otro estado bien lejos de sus hermanas (de forma justificada por vez primera, je). Saludos.

 **PenguinArrow** como me encanta esa película, la mejor comedia involuntaria del mundo sin duda. Pues sí, Lori rajó y la tormenta se desató. A veces me da la ligera impresión que causo cierto impacto con mis cliffhangers, quizá sólo sea mi imaginación, je. Saludos.

 **Lobo Hibiky** ¡Entendí la referencia! (no me aburro del meme del capi, je). Saludos.

 **Rising sun** por dónde empiezo. Primero, siempre me es ameno conocer a nuevos lectores. Segundo, muchas gracias por tu crítica, la aprecio como todas. Me alegra que te gustara tanto el fic. La verdad como ya mencioné antes, incluso el tema del incesto ya me atraía desde el antes del anime (concuerdo contigo, Koi Kaze es mi favorita por el realismo con que la manejaron), en realidad fue por los libros ("Flores en el ático" y sus posteriores secuelas específicamente), aunque dentro de los fandoms este es mi primer intento oficial de hacer algo con el tema (un chico con diez hermanas, se veía venir cómo iba a resultar esto), en privado ya había escrito algunas historias originales tocando el tema, aunque creo con la práctica mi mejor trabajo ha sido este. Nunca he esperado que esto se haga canon, por el contrario, prefiero que se mantenga la serie lejos de eso, así permite volcar más la imaginación de los artistas del fandom a trabajar mejor sin ningún canon establecido (que de cualquier forma la ruta del loudcest sería imposible oficialmente, de hacerlo, podríamos decirle adiós a la serie). Aunque tengamos diferencia de opiniones sobre la familia de Clyde, aprecio igualmente las comparaciones que haces, pues creo que sin quererlo (juro nunca fue mi intención) lo convertí en el personaje más odiado de la historia. Será en la próxima donde veamos mejor cómo continuará la relación de Clyde con su amigo o si Ronnie Anne recobrará su amistad en Lincoln (su interés, es debatible). La última prueba para la pareja principal será en otra historia, pero el nombre que llevará no será el de Lacy, aunque igualmente empezará con una "L" (viejas costumbres nunca mueren). De nuevo gracias por tu crítica, tanto por la historia, como por el modo en que escribo, aprecio mucho el apoyo. Espero te agrade como termina (no sé por qué me veo venir algunas quejas desde ahora), o por lo menos la secuela. Saludos

 **The only 95** hola, saludos. Encantado de recibirte estimado lector. No hay cuidado, que me encantan esos arrebatos de locura de la gente, yo mismo los tengo a veces. Tu gráfica fue bastante divertida, ciertamente estos dos de tener la oportunidad hubiesen corrido, al final Lori los agarró a ambos, aunque creo que lo peor lo recibió Lincoln físicamente, Lynn por el lado emocional tal vez fue un poco más severo. Gracias por el aprecio a los datos que puse, de hecho conozco a mucha gente que pensaba lo mismo sobre la primera vez. No es tan lamentable, gracias a esa ignorancia existo y que agradecido estoy con eso junto con mi mamá. XD

 **Fabijosh** gracias por el dato, es interesante. Aunque a Clyde lo mencione en el epílogo, será en la secuela donde recobre un poco de relevancia (no tanta como Ronnie Anne, que tampoco será mucha) ¿También sospechabas de Lori? Por cierto, antes que lo olvide… ¡Me encanta tu historia! ¡Linka rules! Saludos.

 **PAX057** lo lamento (en realidad, no) pero no fue un sueño, todo pasó y en efecto Lori los descubrió con las manos en… bueno, los descubrió. Saludos.

 **Dvxtrem** saludos. Siempre me ha gustado formularme teorías sobre cómo terminará una historia, de ahí que escribiera esto de manera que se hicieran ustedes preguntas también para compartirles mi gusto. Las pistas están ahí, veamos quien se acerca más de aquí a la continuación. Creo que eres el primero, si no es que el único que sospechó de Luan ¿Por qué nadie más consideraría a mi personaje favorito? (¡Surprise! Que mi ship favorito es aparte). La relación de Lincoln y Lynn ya está en punto de mira. Que la bebé no se va a llamar Lacy, pero me alegra que se emocionen por la posibilidad. Lamento los Cliffhangers, diría que éste ya es el último (dentro del fic al menos), pero creo que estaría mintiendo. Saludos.

 **Mysterious Boy X** gracias por seguir la historia. No, no es precisamente un harem en el sentido completo de la palabra, sino un Lynncoln íntegro con ligeros toques de adicionales, algo que en la secuela se mantendrá esto, aunque su enfoque será también un tanto Lenicoln sin ser tan explícito como esto (ya verán por qué). Saludos.

 **Ka Uve** lo lamento, pero de momento la boda será algo lejana, aunque para empezar no creo que haya, aunque agradezco los ofrecimientos, je. Bien, voy a levantar el periscopio para comprobar si no hay moros en la costa y los agentes de la ONU ya se retiraron para poder salir. Saludos

 **Alejandro L Bustamante** muchas gracias, hago el intento.

 **D4rK Sid3** en dos días, realmente me impresiona y halaga a partes iguales. Muchas gracias, aun queda más del fic por delante, además de la secuela. Habrá que ver si Lori cumple su amenaza. Saludos.

 **Maestro Jedi** muchas gracias. Consideraré la propuesta, aunque no estoy seguro de cómo integrar a Linka en un futuro fic, igualmente me gustaría un día poder trabajarla. ¿Qué es un rubicon? Saludos.

 **ZardX** muchas gracias por comentar. Agradezco todo cuanto me has dicho y descuida. No tengo pensado abandonar este fic ni los siguientes que le continuarán (ni los que tengo en hiatus, aunque entiendo se piense lo contrario), he invertido mucho tiempo y muchas palabras a este proyecto en tan poco tiempo como para dejarlo inconcluso. Espero mantener tu interés. Lamento que al final en efecto haya sido Lori de entre todas las posibles sospechosas a descubrirlos, pero tenía que ser así. Descuida por los errores ortográficos, igual no noté muchos y eso siendo que escribiste en un dispositivo móvil (nunca he tenido yo la paciencia para hacerlo en uno). Saludos.

 **Dual Best Hunt** muchas gracias. Lamento que no haya sido Luna como muchos deseaban después de todo. Me plantearon la interrogante sobre cómo actuaría Luan de enterarse, aunque lo principal es como bien comentaste: ¿cómo actuaría la familia en el caso de haber una hermana embarazada? Tal vez lo deje para la siguiente parte. Lo de Leni fue plan con maña, por un lado la necesitaba fuera de la casa, por otro lado… ya verán.

 **Karenpage** gracias. Espero este también te haya gustado. Saludos.

 **Neverdie** se suponía. Saludos.

 **Sir Crocodile222** gracias. Lucy en efecto está con sus amigas evitando a Lincoln, pero en especial a Lynn. Leni tenía un asunto que atender, ya se verá más adelante. En efecto tengo en planeación (con un borrador en curso) un fic también para Lucy sobre esta historia, aunque sigo sin saber si será un onbe-shot, pero si me paso en de la extensión que estimo (como me sucedió con este y me está ocurriendo con la historia de Leni), tal vez sea de varios capítulos, aunque no creo que resulte tan largo como este o la próxima. Saludos.


	17. El final del último día de vacaciones

**Capítulo 17**

 **El final del último día de vacaciones**

Cerca de una hora después de haber salido de casa, finalmente Lori detuvo a vanzilla. Al principio Lincoln había creído que los llevaría a Lynn y a él a la ciudad donde vivían ahora los Santiago con los Casagrande, pero tomando el camino contrario, terminaron justo en medio de la nada. El valle que salvo por el camino asfaltado, no tenía ningún otro indicio de civilización, se extendía a través de colinas a su alrededor. Los chicos aguardaron en sus asientos nerviosos por lo que sucedería a continuación tomados de la mano. Lori suspiró. Tomó una botella de agua y una cajita de una mochila que tenía sobre el asiento del copiloto, salió del vehículo, abrió la portezuela y con reprobación se dirigió a ambos quienes desconcertados la miraban incapaces de hacer o decir nada.

—¿Qué están esperando? Salgan ya, ahora.

Tímidamente, Lincoln fue el primero en obedecer guiando a Lynn quien se negaba a soltarlo. Ya de pie en tierra firme, la castaña continuó sujetándose de su brazo temerosa. Sus rostros estaban hinchados y el peliblanco sentía además adolorido el cuerpo, pero dado que era el soporte de su novia y hermana en ese momento, por ella se tragó sus quejas y comenzó a caminar siguiendo a Lori.

La mayor tras asegurarse de cerrar bien el vehículo, caminó a pocos metros del camino, muy cerca donde la primera colina delimitaba un sendero. Se puso de pie sobre una roca y por un momento sus hermanos pensaron que gritaría peor a como lo había hecho en casa, sin embargo lo que en realidad hizo fue solamente tomar aire extendiendo los brazos. Lynn sabía lo que estaba haciendo, se trataba de un ejercicio de autocontrol y relajación que su hermana mayor le había enseñado hace mucho para cuando perdiera los estribos tras perder un juego, esperaba que le diera resultado y ya no les gritara o como mínimo no volviera a pegarles.

Al volverse, el semblante de Lori era distinto al que tuvo cuando los descubrió en la cama. No se veía furiosa, sino por el contrario lucía tan desdichada como si le hubiesen dicho que alguien importante en su vida había muerto.

—No saben lo decepcionada que estoy de ustedes, chicos. Muy, muy decepcionada —hizo una pausa que ninguno se atrevió a interrumpir—. Bien, ¿Desde cuando son… novios?

—Tres semanas. —Contestó Lincoln de inmediato.

—¡Sólo tres semanas y ustedes ya…! —se detuvo para volver a inhalar aire con fuerza al sentir que volvía a perder el control. ¿Tres semanas? Bobby y ella tenían más de dos años de andar juntos y apenas pensaban en hacer eso también. Calma. Intentó concentrarse en una cosa a la vez—. Bien, déjenme entender esto. Hace solamente tres semanas un día descubrieron que se veían diferentes entre sí y decidieron ser novios, ¿voy bien?

—En realidad… —comenzó a hablar Lynn con timidez, decidida a recobrar su valor y no dejar que su hermano diera la cara únicamente él por los dos como de costumbre— comenzamos a… vernos distinto desde hace casi cuatro meses. Lo de hacernos novios fue la consecuencia de eso.

Cuatro meses, tres semanas, en realidad eso lo hacía peor para Lori. Ni ella ni nadie en la familia había sospechado nada, o si lo hicieron, era lógico que pensaran que estaba viendo cosas extrañas donde no las había. Esto era algo inimaginable. Miraba a Lynn y recordaba a esa bebé enfermiza a quien cuidaba ayudando a su madre cuando estaba ocupada con el resto, luego a Lincoln, su único hermano, ese adorable copo de nieve que gateaba feliz arrastrando a su conejito de peluche a todas partes buscándolas para que le prestaran atención jugando con él. Esos dos que jugaban a la pelota juntos, ocasionalmente hacían la tarea juntos, quienes hacían labores o mandados juntos, siempre juntos como si a veces Lynn tratara de acapararlo sólo para ella, o los dos a la vez trataran de presumir ser los hermanos más unidos. Entonces sus recuerdos se ensuciaban con el más reciente, uno que jamás en su vida olvidaría.

—¿Exactamente cuántas veces han… tenido sexo?

No sabía por qué quería saberlo, es como si todo se tratara de un rompecabezas. Hasta que tuviera todas las piezas podría armarlo, entonces quizá finalmente aceptara la verdad que tenía frente a ella, la misma que continuaba negándose a entender.

—Hoy fue nuestra primera vez.

Lori sintió un estremecimiento ante la respuesta de Lincoln, podía creerlo de él. A los doce años era demasiado pronto, igualmente a los catorce, pero por otro lado…

—¿Qué hay de ti, Lynn? ¿Cuándo fue tu primera vez?

Confusa no pareció entender la pregunta, incluso cuando miró a Lincoln esperando que le explicara aquello, éste parecía tan perdido como ella.

—Fue hoy.

—No me mientas, Lynn. Quizá fue con Lincoln la primera vez que hiciste esto, pero seguramente ya lo habías hecho antes, ¿no es así?

—¡Por quién me tomas! ¡Nunca había hecho eso antes con nadie! ¡Con Lincoln fue mi primera vez!

Su indignación, además que la considerara una cualquiera, o esa entendía, era que se conformara con la respuesta de Lincoln, quien antes de ella había sido de Leni, otra de sus hermanas mayores para colmo. Pese a la situación tan crítica que atravesaban, la idea se le antojaba tan divertida que casi se imaginaba a Luna y a Luan haciendo fila detrás de ella esperando su turno. Su hermana mayor la miró de forma inquisitiva.

—Lynn tuvo un accidente cuando era niña, Lori —explicó de pronto Lincoln comprendiendo lo que su hermana estaba pensando—. Recuérdalo. Con una piedra la hice caer de la bicicleta y se lastimó ahí. ¿No recuerdas cuando la llevaron al hospital?

Lori cerró los ojos y sus facciones recuperaron cierto alivio. Bien, la única pareja sexual de su hermana menor había sido su propio hermano; eso tampoco era ningún consuelo. Volvió a mirarla con mucho pesar.

—Lynn, tu primera vez… muy pronto —tuvo que controlar su voz para que no se le quebrara—. Hermanita, le diste tu primera vez a Lincoln. ¿Por qué?

Ella tragó saliva, tomó con mayor fuerza la mano de su hermano, sin soltarlo dio un paso al frente.

—Porque yo… yo estoy enamorada de Lincoln, Lori. Por eso quise que lo hiciéramos.

La declaración tomó por sorpresa al peliblanco, normalmente era él quien buscaba ser el detallista y romántico en la relación, a sabiendas que a su hermana eso no solía dársele, sin embargo nada de lo que le hubiese dicho antes, sonaba tan bello como lo que acababa ella de contestarle a Lori. Como ansiaba poder besarla en ese momento.

Lori pensativa se rascó la cabeza. Le costaba trabajo asimilar sentimientos así entre ambos. Sencillamente no tenía sentido, siendo a la vez la respuesta más sensata a ese extraño comportamiento que habían estado teniendo últimamente. Con pesar de pronto pensó en la hermana de Bobby. La niña realmente parecía furiosa cuando se marchó aquél día del parque de diversiones.

—¿Ronnie Anne lo sabe?

—Hmm… sí, es posible —murmuró Lincoln avergonzado.

Ambos se preocuparon, tal vez lo siguiente en preguntarles sería quién más además de ellos sabían de esto. Quizá no importara mucho decirle que Clyde estaba al tanto también, incluso Lori entendería por qué su amigo no querría contar algo de esto a alguien más, en realidad ella ya tenía algunas conjeturas de por qué la hermana de Bobby los estaba encubriendo. Lo importante para los chicos fue pensar si realmente deberían delatar a Leni y a Lucy como sus cómplices. Lynn temía que Lori descubriera la posible relación que su hermano también tuvo, o incluso tenía todavía con Leni, mientras Lincoln pensaba en que Lucy tampoco saldría bien librada de explicarle que ella buscó algo más directo y físico con él chantajeándolo. Sin embargo las siguientes preguntas los desconcertó bastante, en especial a Lynn a quien se las hizo.

—¿Eres regular? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que menstruaste?

Sorprendida, Lynn se sonrojó mirando a Lincoln, quien de pronto su interés lo atrapó un grupo de hormigas trepando por su zapato. Lori no podía creer que a esas alturas fuera capaz de sentirse avergonzada.

—¿Es en serio, Lynn? Ya te acostaste con él. Sólo respóndeme. Que él sepa cuándo es tu periodo no es nada después de lo que hicieron.

Aun así era inevitable que se apenara. Le dio la respuesta en voz baja abochornada, confirmándole además que en efecto era regular.

La rubia bufó, se sacó del bolsillo la cajita que tomó de su mochila y se la arrojó a Lynn junto con la botella de agua. La deportista tuvo que soltar finalmente a su hermano para atrapar ambas.

—Tómate una en este instante.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Pastillas anticonceptivas. Mañana te daré otra distinta en cuanto la consiga —soltó en voz baja una maldición—. De no haber estado tan furiosa te hubiera exigido antes que te bañaras para que te limpiaras bien todo lo que te dejó ahí adentro. Tal vez sea una buena idea también llevarte con un ginecólogo para no correr riesgos.

Lincoln se sonrojó más que la misma Lynn. Con expresión culpable musitó un "lo lamento", recordando que fue de hecho el susto que Lori les metió al gritarles lo que hizo que perdiera el control durante el final del acto, aunque por supuesto no sería tan tonto como para reclamarle algo así.

—Lincoln, acércate —Mientras Lynn se pasaba con agua la pastilla, el peliblanco se acercó tímido rogando para sus adentros que no volviera golpearlo—. ¿En la escuela no te han dado clases de educación sexual?

—¿Cómo?

—Sexo. ¿No te han enseñado de eso todavía?

—Ah, por supuesto. Desde el año pasado.

—Ya veo. ¿Entonces sabes qué es esto y para qué sirve?

Se había sacado del bolsillo un paquetito de preservativos. El chico tragó saliva.

—Son… son condones.

Bruscamente su hermana se los arrojó a la cara.

—Si vas a acostarte con alguien como mínimo usa esto, Santo cielo, especialmente si es con tu hermana —sintió un escalofrío tras decirlo en voz alta, sin duda así eso sonaba peor a sólo pensarlo—. No necesitamos un nuevo integrante en la familia tan pronto.

—Yo… no pensé…

—Ahórrate las excusas, sé que ninguno de los dos lo hizo —su tono de voz comenzaba a volverse poco a poco más mordaz y ni siquiera se molestaba en corregirlo—. Es porque son unos niños tontos que quería jugar a cosas de mayores.

—Un momento. ¿Cómo es que llevas esto contigo?

—Creí que lo ocuparía hoy —en otras circunstancias le hubiese dicho a él e igualmente a Lynn que se ocuparan de sus propios asuntos en el caso de no poder inventarse una excusa creíble, sin embargo en ese instante no es que no le importara, sino que al contrario, quería ser sincera sin con eso podía enseñarles algo—. Se suponía que hoy Bobby y yo íbamos a tener nuestra primera vez, lo habíamos planeado desde hace un par de semanas. Pero si llegué temprano a casa fue porque no sucedió nada, ¿saben por qué? —ambos incómodos por lo que les estaba confesando, negaron con la cabeza—. Porque me di cuenta que no estaba lista todavía. Tengo dieciocho años, soy mayor de edad en muchos estados, tengo dos años de relación con Bobby, la mitad de mi vida de conocerlo, pero sentí que todavía no era el momento con todo y que íbamos bien preparados para hacerlo. Hagan de cuenta por un momento que les compro la idea que ustedes dos realmente "se enamoraron". No esperen todavía que acepte así como así eso. Pero díganme, ¿exactamente qué pasaba por sus cabezas cuando decidieron que ya estaban listos para hacerlo?

En realidad, más que decidir algo, ambos reconocían se habían dejado llevar por el calor del momento. Aunque avergonzados por la plática, no pudieron evitar cierto respeto por Lori. Se daban cuenta que realmente ella se había preparado mucho para su momento, tomando una decisión diferente al final, aun cuando tenía razones más válidas que ellos para avanzar un paso más con Bobby. Lincoln miró a Lynn con expresión culpable. ¿En qué habían estado pensando? Tenían mayores motivos que los de su hermana para haberse retractado, en realidad uno más que ella y más importante, uno que decidieron sobrepasar desde el inicio.

—Comparten la misma sangre por todos los cielos —exclamó la rubia mirando alternativamente ambos—. En serio, ¿literalmente en qué pensaban cuando cambiaron su relación a algo como esto y luego llevándola tan lejos?

—En que estábamos dispuestos a correr cualquier riesgo por lo nuestro.

Lori no había hecho la pregunta esperando que realmente se la respondieran, pero Lincoln lo había hecho. La sorpresa vendría también a continuación de Lynn, quien una vez más tomó la mano de su hermano buscando su apoyo.

—En que no íbamos a hacer de cuenta que no nos queríamos de esta manera, cuando quizá ya era así desde antes, pero no nos percatamos sino hasta ahora.

Nunca le había hecho gracia que sus hermanos la desafiaran, ninguno de ellos, algo que sentía estaban haciendo en ese momento; de cualquier modo, no pudo evitar tener cierta simpatía por ellos. Sonaba a una de esas tantas historias románticas que le gustaba mirar por televisión y leer en los libros, salvo que esto se desarrollaba en su propia familia, lo que lo hacía más difícil de asimilar. Tal vez no era tan madura como creía serlo, pero de todas maneras había alguien más con mayor autoridad por encima de ella que podrían resolverlo.

—Si de verdad se amaran tanto como dicen, estoy segura que se hubiesen puesto un alto a tiempo —insistió—. No importa lo que yo piense de cualquier forma, son papá y mamá quienes tendrán la última palabra.

—¡No hablas en serio, Lori! —saltó Lincoln aterrado.

—¡No puedes hacernos eso! —continuó Lynn— ¡Ellos no deben de saber nada!

—¿Qué no deben? No estamos discutiendo que se saltaron las clases, o que llegaron tarde a casa, o de haber roto una ventana, o cualquier tontería de esas que podría ayudarles a arreglar con ayuda de las demás. Entiéndanlo: ¡Cometieron incesto! Literalmente esto va más allá de cualquier travesura que hubiesen hecho antes. Mamá y papá deben de saberlo. Las cosas así de graves siempre deben de saberse. Esto es todavía peor a que hubiesen sido expulsados de la escuela, anduvieran en malas compañías, o se hubieran drogado. Esto es algo de lo que deben de estar enterados.

Lynn no quería hacer lo que de pronto se le ocurrió, pero estaba tan desesperada por detener a Lori, que comenzó a hablar adoptando la actitud de Lucy cuando estuvo rondando a su hermano.

—Si tú nos delatas… ¡lo haremos nosotros también! Les diremos lo que planeabas hacer hoy con Bobby. ¿Qué dices a eso?

Lori la vio conteniendo su rabia.

—Primero, a diferencia de ustedes, nosotros no llegamos a hacer nada. Segundo, puedo personalmente y sin su ayuda confesarle a mamá y a papá que planeaba acostarme con Bobby, incluso si los hace sentir mejor, se los diré antes de contarles que ustedes dos si lo hicieron.

Aunque Lincoln no aprobaba que Lynn intentara chantajearla, quedó tan asombrado como ella por la respuesta de su hermana. La mayor cabeceó claramente disgustada.

—Literalmente tengo dieciocho años, sé que eso no quita el hecho que los haré sentir muy mal y decepcionados de mí cuando se los confiese, pero lo haré porque sencillamente no voy a callarme lo de ustedes.

—Lori —intentó Lincoln cambiar el enfoque—, si les dices a papá y a mamá lo tuyo los disgustaras, pero lo nuestro puede provocarles un infarto. Además, podrían mandar a uno de los dos, o a los dos a cada extremo del mundo lejos no sólo entre nosotros, sino del resto de la familia. ¿Es eso lo que quieres? ¡No puedes decírselos sin que la consecuencia sea que la familia se rompa!

Ella pareció meditarlo un momento. Amaba a sus padres, pero tenía que reconocer que su padre era un tanto atolondrado y bufonesco; su madre podía ser muy comprensiva, o muy estricta si llegaba a enfadarse de verdad. ¿Realmente harían algo así? Trató de ponerse en los zapatos de ella.

A veces había fantaseado con la idea de estar casada con Bobby, ser una gran empresaria, quizá de una compañía de la que ambos fueran dueños, mientras igual tenían tiempo para cuidar del pequeño Roberto Jr. y la simpática Loan, siendo hermanitos que se querían mucho entre sí como ella y Leni lo hacían. ¿Qué pasaría si un día descubriera a sus pequeños hijos imaginarios en plena adolescencia actuando como sus tíos Lincoln y Lynn? Cierto, quizá mandaría bastante lejos a uno de los dos con sus padres o con sus suegros, todo dependiera qué familia entonces viviera más lejos, mientras al que se quedara (no podía decidirse cuál) lo mandaría a terapia.

Miró a sus hermanos. Tal vez sus padres se desharían de Lynn, con tantas hijas, una menos apenas saldría sobrando, sin embargo Lynn era a quien cuando bebé sus padres habían invertido más cuidados seguida de Lucy, además de ser la que ostentaba el nombre de su padre. Por otra parte Lincoln era el único varón, si bien en el pasado nadie, ni ellas habían tenido reparo en aislarlo cuando surgió el incidente de la mala suerte y ser un tanto negligentes unos pocos días con él, estaba el factor principal que no le gustaba pensar mucho por quitarle cierto estatus en la casa: no era ella, sino su hermano quien mantenía el equilibrio y a consecuencia el orden cuando sus padres no estaban. Quizá estando ella podía imponer las reglas, pero era Lincoln quien se aseguraba que el caos no se saliera de control y terminaba encontrando la solución para todo, hasta ahora. Sin embargo…

—No puedo ocultar esto, chicos. Entiéndanlo. Debieron de pensar en esto cuando actuaron así.

No era justo que le endilgaran la responsabilidad a ella de decidir, pensó. La miraban suplicantes. Ella fastidiada palmeó sus costados con desagrado pensando en la última alternativa que se le ocurría.

—Está bien. No diré nada. Felicidades, ganaron, aunque me costaron la universidad.

Aliviados casi sentían su triunfo asegurado, pese a que Lori había dicho eso con cierta ironía, cuando esto último los desconcertó.

—¿La universidad? —comenzó Lincoln—. ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Que ya no podré asistir. Si ni papá y mamá saben de esto, alguien tendrá que quedarse a vigilarlos para que no se les ocurra repetir el chistesito que hicieron, además necesitaré asegurarme personalmente que ustedes terminen su "relación" y regresen a la normalidad.

Ambos se disgustaron por la forma en que estaba hablando de su noviazgo. Realmente su hermana no parecía estarlo tomando en serio. Lincoln se contuvo un momento antes de responderle.

—Lori, primero, ni mamá o papá te dejarían abandonar la universidad sin haberla empezado, además que es obvio que tú si quieres ir, así que no intentes hacernos sentir responsables si abandonas tus estudios.

—¡Es cierto! —saltó Lynn—. Además, ya sea que te vayas o te quedes Lincoln y yo seguiremos juntos.

—¡Eso no sucederé ya sea que me quede o me vaya! —alzó Lori la voz imponiéndose—. Si me quedo, no les permitiré seguir con esto; si me voy, nuestros padres se encargarán de hacerlo en cuanto se los diga. Así que ustedes decidan, tienen dos opciones, aunque el resultado será el mismo. Sencillamente esto —y haciendo énfasis los apuntó alternativamente con el dedo— no puede continuar. No es negociable.

Los chicos se vieron entre sí. Comprendieron de pronto por qué Lori había decidido tener esa conversación en aquél sitio casi inhóspito. No había nadie alrededor que los escucharan, tanto ella como ellos podrían gritar de enojo o frustración, llorar, pelearse y nadie los escucharía. Lynn apretó la mano de Lincoln temblando. El rostro le dolía más que nunca.

—No… no es justo. No estás siendo justa.

—Por favor, Lori —suplicó Lincoln—. Lo que Lynn y yo sentimos es auténtico, es…

—…su cercanía, su cariño, su adolescencia, su pubertad, además de muchos otros factores que no entienden y se alinearon en su vida jugándoles en contra —de pronto sentía pena por ellos, pues independientemente de lo que hicieron, casi comprendía cómo es que Lynn terminó fijándose en el único varón con quien más contacto tenía, así como Lincoln en la hermana con quien compartía más proximidad, a eso sumarle los cambios del crecimiento. De pronto temió que algo así se repitiera con otra de sus hermanas, una de las pequeñas. No. Esto era algo extraño por sí solo como para al igual que un rayo que cae en un punto determinado, vuelva a suceder por segunda vez en el mismo sitio—. Además, de nuevo sólo supongamos que los dejo seguir con lo que siguen haciendo —algo que definitivamente no pensaba hacer—. ¿Luego qué? —ninguno de los dos pareció entender la pregunta—. ¿Cuál será el futuro de la pareja de Lynn y Lincoln? Díganme, ¿qué futuro podría esperarse para el "Lynncoln"?

Nerviosos, los chicos se vieron entre sí.

—Nosotros… —comenzó Lynn— nosotros no pensamos mucho en el futuro. Vamos un día a la vez, disfrutando el momento —eso no sorprendió ni mínimamente a Lori—. Además Lincoln tiene un plan. Podríamos seguir viéndonos a escondidas en la escuela. Díselo, Lincoln.

Pero Lincoln no dijo nada. Lori resopló enfadada sin esperar a escucharlo. El peliblanco supo en parte lo que iba a decir antes que empezara.

—La vida no sólo es la escuela, Lynn. ¿Y qué hay cuando no estén en la escuela? ¿Qué sucederá cuando estén en casa? ¿Es que planean estar toda la vida manteniendo lo suyo a escondidas? Por supuesto que sí, no tendrían opción. ¿Pero qué clase de vida es esa? ¿Y si un día conoces a un chico que te guste más que Lincoln, o tú Lincoln conozcas a una chica con quien puedas hacer una vida que con Lynn no pudieras tener? ¿Realmente podrán ser fieles entre sí en una relación que literalmente no tiene futuro? ¿Cómo explicarían a las personas el que no salieran con nadie?

Era realmente difícil para ambos mantener su postura con Lori aplastándola una y otra vez usando argumentos que lamentablemente les era imposible refutar. Lincoln trataba de pensar en algo, pero a su inventivo ingenio le costaba bastante trabajo pensar en algo que les permitiera salir bien librados a ambos.

—El futuro… a futuro podríamos… no estaremos toda la vida estudiando, como tampoco en casa. Un día podríamos al crecer mudarnos y…

Fue incapaz de continuar, no se le ocurría como hacerlo. Lynn miraba las colinas reflexionando.

—¿Y luego qué? —lo presionó Lori a seguir—. Tras vivir un muy largo noviazgo a escondidas de la familia y la escuela, ¿continuarían con su eterno noviazgo a escondidas de la sociedad? Son jóvenes, pero por si no lo sabían el incesto es ilegal. ¿Qué esperaban? ¿Que toda la familia y sus amigos los acepten algún día y los feliciten? ¿En nuestra casa de verdad creen siquiera que podrían mantener escondido algo así por años? Es cierto, me tomó tres meses descubrir esto, pero los descubrí. Qué les hace pensar que algún día no los atraparán Luna, Luan, tal vez Leni o peor, una de las pequeñas; por ser unas niñas no se imaginan lo mucho que podrían trastornarlas si se dieran cuenta de los suyo.

Lincoln impávido reflexionaba todo esto a disgusto. Lori tenía razón, los había descubierto, pero lo que ella ignoraba es que Lucy y Leni lo habían hecho desde mucho antes, siendo en efecto la más joven la que quedó visiblemente trastornada, por lo que había estado actuando tan extraño con ellos. Leni los había aceptado, pero ella era… bueno, Leni. Sería un milagro que el resto de la familia no los descubriera algún día a su debido tiempo.

—Además —continuó Lori tras tomar una pausa— ¿Para qué se mudarían después? ¿Para casarse? ¿Tener su propia familia juntos? Nada de eso puede suceder, chicos. Entiendo que sólo tuvieran ojos para el presente, pero es en el futuro en lo primero que debieron haber pensado cuando iniciaron esto —aunque les había estado hablando a los dos, se volvió de pronto hacia su hermana quien parecía abrumada por sus palabras—. ¿Algún día has considerado tener hijos, Lynn? Sabes que eso no podrá suceder nunca con Lincoln.

Lori era capaz de imaginarse con sus hipotéticos hijos de Bobby en brazos, por supuesto solo dos, pues la idea de continuar con el legado prolífero de su madre se le antojaba un tanto estresante, aunque tal vez algún día consideraría un tercero. La castaña no respondió, pues a diferencia de ella en realidad nunca había pensado en ser madre, al menos hasta ahora. El labio de Lincoln tembló; él sí que lo había pensado en más de una vez, pero eso fue antes de enamorarse de su hermana, ahora que después de tanto tiempo, volvía a pensarlo, se imaginaba en su cabeza recitándole con la voz de Lisa una lista con los problemas genéticos que estos quizá podrían nacer, no entendía mucho o quizá nada del tema, salvo que algo así no podría resultar del todo bien. No sólo problemas genéticos, ya lo había dicho Lori, quizá también problemas legales. ¿Mantenerse escondidos toda la vida? Ni siquiera él podía concebir una vida así… tampoco Lynn.

Lori lamentaba ser tan dura con ellos, a pesar de todo era capaz de ver el dolor que les acababa de producir al abrirles los ojos, quizá incluso mayor al que les hizo con sus manos. El cardenal en el rostro de Lynn ya se había hinchado, pero el de Lincoln ya era morado. La mayor se les acercó y pasó sus manos por sus heridas lamentándose de no tener consigo ese ungüento que obraba de maravillas con los golpes o áreas lastimadas. ¿Dónde estaba? Le parecía que Lincoln lo tomó la última vez, pero dudaba que lo hubiese traído.

—No debí lastimarlos así —comenzó y su espalda se agitó al notarlos sollozar un poco—. No sé qué me pasó allá. Espero que puedan perdonarme por pegarles, pero no pienso arrepentirme por lo que les acabo de decir. Ustedes saben que tengo razón.

Lynn fue la primera en quebrarse. Con brusquedad apartó la mano de Lori de su rostro y abrazó a Lincoln. La paliza que en casa su hermana les había metido, no les dolía tanto como el fuerte golpe de realidad que acababan de recibir. Lori los miraba y entre más lo hacía analizando sus reacciones, expresiones, sus gestos, su comportamiento general, más se convencía que le habían dicho la verdad: Esos dos sentían algo más fuerte que una simple fraternidad cuyos sentimientos se confundieron. El modo en que Lincoln acurrucaba a Lynn brindándole un sentimiento de protección, la manera en que se miraban, el cómo se tomaban las manos, la forma en que ella deshacía esa actitud altiva con él para mostrarse vulnerable, apoyando su cabeza contra su pecho buscando escuchar sus latidos… como siempre lo había hecho.

Cuando miraban televisión hasta tarde, era común que las más pequeñas se quedaron dormidas, incluso las mayores cabeceaban. Tras apagar el aparato solían encontrar a Lincoln dormido recostado detrás de ellas, también en más de una ocasión a Lynn babeando su playera apoyada sobre su pecho, algo que ya solían hacer desde pequeños. ¿Qué era lo que sentía su hermanita entonces? ¿Acaso sus propios latidos con los de Lincoln? Esos dos habían compartido muchas cosas juntos, pero la última que hicieron no dejaba de perturbarla.

Creía lo que había escuchado de su madre y amigas desde siempre, acerca que la primera vez jamás se olvidaba, sin importar los años o las parejas que posteriormente uno tenga, la primera tiene mucho peso. ¿Qué es lo que esos dos recordarían con el paso de los años cuando su maduración concluyera y terminaran al lado de otras personas? ¿Qué fue entre ellos mismos y por lo que pensaban se trataba de amor verdadero que eso sucedió? Sonaba extraño, pero a la vez prefería pensar que no les afectaría tanto. Eran fuertes y podían añorar ese tiempo como un bello recuerdo entre los dos independientemente que lo superaran finalmente… o no. La culpa la invadió. Probablemente lo que recordaran de su primer momento especial, sería el pánico y el dolor que sintieron por su culpa cuando apareció arruinándolo a causa del impacto que le provocaron. Lynn parecía molesta con ella, a pesar de no haberla interrumpido o contradicho sus palabras, ¿qué pensaría Lincoln de eso? Dudaba que las cosas volvieran a ser lo que solían ser antes, ya sea que fuera o no fuera a la universidad, Lori estaba segura que sus hermanos le guardarían por siempre rencor debido a eso, quizá no tanto por lo que les había hablado, sino por su reacción cuando tenían intimidad, ella misma ya lo hacía.

Los chicos terminaron su abrazo pero no soltaron sus manos, entre sí se vieron con angustia y cierta desesperación.

—Ella tiene razón —gimió Lynn—, ¿verdad?

El pecho de Lincoln pareció agitarse al asentir con la cabeza. Sus planes se habían terminado, no tenía nada que pudiese hacer para que les jugara a su favor. Sencillamente éste era el final de todo y ambos lo sabían. Intentó resistirlo, pero era difícil hacerlo como también aceptar la idea. A pesar que Lori probablemente volviera a golpearlos, decidida a hacerle frente si intentaba separarlos esta vez, tomó el riesgo y cediendo a su corazón roto, la joven besó apasionadamente con furia y dolor a su hermano. El joven ni siquiera volteó a ver a Lori o pensar en ella, sencillamente volvió a abrazar con desesperación a su hermana como si jamás quisiera dejara ir mientras correspondía el beso buscando grabar en su memoria cada sensación del mismo.

Lori no intentó detenerlos ni desvió la mirada, de pie se quedó observándolos sin expresión. Por supuesto estaba escandalizada por lo que estaban haciendo, sin embargo ya había echado a perder su primera vez, no iba a hacer lo mismo con su despedida. El atardecer estaba terminando. Las estrellas se estaban poniendo. Había imaginado ese escenario tras terminar de hacer el amor con Bobby, quizá reflexionando lo que acababan de hacer. Quién le hubiese dicho que a ella no le correspondería esa puesta de escena.

El beso terminó, pero ellos continuaron abrazados, sin decir ninguna palabra, agitados, juntando sus frentes la una contra la otra. Lori miró su reloj, por el tiempo era obvio que no llegaría a tiempo a la cena que su familia le tenía preparada, en todo caso no tenían ninguna excusa para su ausencia. Veía evidente que Luan y Luna explicarían a medias lo que pensaban ocurrió. Lynn y Lincoln se pelearon por algo y ella se los llevó aparte para reñirles. Cerca.

Aunque en su cabeza su mente racional le exigía a gritos con múltiples voces en distintos tonos que se detuviese y no hiciera lo que de pronto pensó en hacer, decidió que a pesar de todo, les debía una muy grande a esos dos por su intervención. Debió haber sido más prudente al reaccionar para evitarse tales molestias.

—¿Si van a… romper?

Dolidos, ambos asintieron a la vez sin siquiera verla. Lori se preguntó que sería romper con alguien a quien te vez obligado a ver todos los días, por no decir con alguien de tu propia familia. Esto era un caso del que pensaba no podían existir precedentes.

—¿Puedo tener su promesa que a partir de mañana ustedes dos volverán a ser hermanos y nada más?

Más que con reproche, la miraron resignados.

—Te lo prometemos —aseguró Lincoln.

No les quedaba de otra. A pesar de ignorarlo, siempre supieron que esto podría llegar a ocurrir; entre más tiempo lo postergaran, más doloroso se volvería el día que llegara, aunque más lamentaban el particular modo en que esto ocurrió.

—¿De verdad les dirás a mamá y a papá?

Esa era una buena pregunta.

—Todavía lo estoy pensando. Bien, confiaré en ustedes —esta vez habló decidida—. No lo olviden. Será mañana en que por todos los medios intentarán regresar a la normalidad.

Una última despedida. Un último recuerdo, es lo único que les concedería.

—Necesito pensar unas cosas. Voy a alejarme un poco, quiero ver el valle.

—¿No regresaremos ya a casa? —preguntó Lynn con un hilo de voz.

—No todavía. De verdad necesito tranquilizarme yo también. Tardaré una media hora. Vanzilla está abierta, bajen las ventanas para que se ventile. Espérenme en la parte de atrás. Sólo me ausentaré media hora —haciendo énfasis en esto, señaló su celular—. Por cierto, Lincoln tira eso por ahí. En realidad ya no los necesito así que no quiero verlos de nuevo. No me interesa lo que hagas con ellos, sólo sé responsable.

Finalmente se marchó dejándolos solos mientras daba otro trago de agua a la botella. Los chicos se miraron sin entender, Lincoln sacó a lo que pensó Lori se estaba refiriendo a vista de Lynn, se trataba del sobre de preservativos que le arrojó a la cara momentos atrás. Ambos se vieron entre sí, Lori les había hecho prometer que mañana y sólo hasta mañana volverían a la normalidad.

Lincoln dudó un momento antes de tomar por los hombros a su hermana.

—No quiero dejarte, pero…

—Lo sé, de verdad lo sé. Sabes, aunque dejes de ser mi novio, seguirás siendo mi hermano, eso es suficiente para saber que de un modo u otro siempre estaremos juntos.

Ella acarició su mejilla y Lincoln se acercó plantándole un húmedo beso de nuevo. Tras terminar, Lynn lo tomó por la muñeca y juntos corrieron a vanzilla. El cuerpo les dolía mucho, estaban cansados, pero Lori les había prometido que les daría media hora y no pensaban desperdiciarla.

* * *

El mensaje que acababa de llegarle ahora se trataba de Bobby. Antes que él, sus hermanas y sus padres no habían parado de preguntarle preocupados dónde estaba y si los chicos seguían con ella. Al no contestarles, ellos se habían contactado con su novio, preguntándole si no estaban con él, pero este iba de camino con su familia y les aseguró que salvo por su tío, nadie más le acompañaba, de modo que también él se preocupó por esto. Ya había pasado más de la media hora que prometió a sus hermanos darles, algo por lo que todavía se cuestionaba haber hecho. Definitivamente le exigiría a Lynn que fuese con un ginecólogo por si acaso. Antes de marcharse mañana también le compraría unos anticonceptivos auxiliares. Más le valía a Lincoln estar usando esta vez los preservativos. Al darse cuenta de que se trataban de sus hermanos menores en quienes estaba pensando de esa manera, volvió a llamarse la atención abochornada y con un ligero disgusto, pero pensando que si volvía a suceder el mismo día, debía de seguir contando como si fuera la primera vez aun.

Había pensado en cada detalle de lo que ocurrió durante las últimas horas. Ciertamente fueron momentos muy intensos, llenos de bastante información. Seguía pareciéndole increíble que Lynn terminara por enamorarse de su propio hermano, independientemente de lo cercanos que fueran. Siempre la había imaginado con un fisiculturista o algo así a futuro. Lincoln era un tanto enclenque para cubrir el perfil del chico del que pensaba se interesaría ella algún día (o chica, bien podía ir descartando finalmente esa posibilidad). Aun así, ¿cómo se le ocurrió suponer que él tendría las fuerzas para violarla como se imaginó hacía al momento de descubrirlos? Se golpeó ligeramente la cabeza para borrarse esas ideas. Ya se lo habían dicho, sencillamente se vieron distintos y comenzaron a enamorarse entre sí. No podía culparla. Sabía a quién tenía por hermano, ya lo había dicho anteriormente, él conocía gracias a ella y a sus hermanas mucho sobre cómo tratar a una dama. Ya antes lo había imaginado convirtiéndose en un rompecorazones cuando fuese un poco mayor. Seguramente antes que Lynn, sería él quien tuviese de nuevo novia cuando regresaran a la escuela; fácilmente podría volverse el más popular en su clase con las chicas. El cabello blanco solo era un elemento exótico sumado a la lista de cualidades que era capaz de ver.

—No comiences a ver a tu hermanito como Lynn lo hizo, Lori.

Lo que mencionó en voz alta, le hizo gracia pese a la implicación del comentario. Ya podía imaginarse a Loan sin sus rasgos latinos y con la piel mucho más clara, quizá constantemente hecha un manojo de nervios por el parentesco entre sus padres. Bien, la fantasía había dejado de ser divertida, debía terminarla.

Envió un mensaje rápido a Bobby asegurándole que estaba bien, así como a sus padres que iba ya en camino de regreso. Inventaría una excusa sobre la marcha. Con cierto temor se dio la vuelta y tras otro cuarto de hora, regresó a vanzilla, esperando para sus adentros que ese par tuviese la noción del tiempo pese a lo que seguramente estuvieron haciendo y ya hubieran terminado. Bueno, si le tocaba volver a verlos en esa situación, al menos ya estaba mentalizada para el probable escenario.

En el momento que entró al vehículo, un coche pasó por el camino y adentro, Lynn sentada en uno de los asientos de en medio, con el cinturón de seguridad puesto, acababa de estirarse para golpear en el hombro con una sonrisa malintencionada a su hermanito, quien estaba en el otro extremo con un asiento vacío entre ambos.

—¡Oye! —se quejó Lincoln claramente disgustado—. ¡Quedamos en que sería cada vez que fuera un coche rojo!

Lynn le dio dos golpes seguidos más.

—¡Dos por llorón! Además, ese era un coche rojo.

—¡Basta, Lynn! Mentira. ¡Era un coche marrón! Lori, tu viste que era un coche marrón, ¿cierto?

La chica no supo que responder, ciertamente no era así como esperaba encontrarlos.

—Creo… creo que era café.

Lincoln hizo su expresión de autosuficiencia y se estiró propinándole dos golpes a Lynn en el hombro contrario.

—¡Dos por equivocarte, boba!

—¡Oye! ¿A quién llamas boba, torpe? ¿Quieres pelear?

De pronto se comenzaron a dar de manotazos ligeros. Eso se volvía molesto, por lo que a pesar de estar un tanto desconcertada, Lori intervino.

—Ah… li… ¡Literalmente harán el regreso a pie hasta la casa si siguen peleándose!

Enfurruñados, los dos se cruzaron de brazos y se dieron la espalda entre sí viendo por las ventanillas frente a sus asientos. Un tanto extrañada, Lori encendió el motor, cuando de pronto miró a su lado en el asiento contiguo con cierta vergüenza.

—¿Me pueden explicar qué significa esto?

Había dos preservativos inflados como globos alargados debajo de los restos de otros que estaban reventados. Los chicos se llevaron las manos a la cara conteniendo la risa.

—Te tardabas, nos aburríamos y queríamos matar el rato —explicó Lincoln—. La idea fue de Lynn.

—No te vi quejarte. Además sirvieron para jugar a las espadas.

Ambos lanzaron una carcajada para estupefacción de su hermana, quien al final terminó riendo por la ocurrencia que hicieron y continuaban haciendo. Después de todo sus hermanitos era unos niños tontos. De pronto se sentía mucho mejor al darse cuenta que ahí no había sucedido nada malo. El aire limpio circulaba por todas las ventanas abiertas, lo mejor sería que ya las cerraran, pero antes tenía que darle prioridad a algo.

—Bueno, díganles adiós a sus espaditas —por su ventana botó las "condonespadas", también los restos de los otros dos preservativos que seguramente se les habían roto al tratar de inflarlos o jugar con ellos, como también el paquetito donde estaban en su momento—. ¿Dónde están los otros? Era un paquete de seis. En serio tenemos que deshacernos de esto, que si quienes los encuentran son mamá y papá…

Asustada, Lynn se hundió en el asiento y sin pudor metió su mano por debajo de su short hurgándose justo en su entrepierna. Lincoln la tomó de la otra mano obligándola a detenerse.

—Déjate ahí. Te lo sacaste, recuérdalo.

—¿Pero el segundo?

—Ese no te lo dejé adentro como el primero, además también lo tiré por la ventana junto con el otro cuando al final terminamos de hacerlo.

—¡Oh! Bueno.

Lori se hundió en su asiento y puso en marcha el motor completamente sonrojada y perturbada, decidida a mantener las ventanas abajo un tiempo más y principalmente a no hacerles preguntas al respecto, aunque se moría por hacerlas, en particular a Lynn. ¿Qué se sentía al tenerlo adentro? ¿Tuvo miedo? ¿Algún consejo que pudiera darle cuando estuviera con Bobby? Como con su madre tal vez, sólo tal vez después de muchos años en una reunión familiar, en privado abordara el tema con ella cuando cada uno de ellos estuviesen viviendo por su cuenta con sus respectivas familias.

Durante el camino Lori no pudo evitar notar por el espejillo, que pese a compartir breves miradas de cuando en cuando, Lynn y Lincoln aunque sonreían y miraban por la ventana lanzándose algunas tomaduras de pelo y golpes, especialmente cada vez que circulaba algún coche azul o rojo cerca de ellos, tenían pese a su optimismo un matiz triste. Lo reconocía, ese par de bobos eran el uno para el otro… lamentablemente.

* * *

Ya eran las nueve de la noche cuando regresaron a casa, naturalmente sus padres saltaron disgustados junto con el resto de sus hijas por no haber llegado a tiempo.

—Bobby nos dijo que no estabas con él —Rita le llamaba la atención a Lori—. ¿Dónde te metiste jovencita? ¿A dónde llevaste a tus hermanos y…? ¡Qué fue lo que les ocurrió! —se percató de los moretones en los rostros de los más jóvenes—. ¿Qué ocurrió aquí?

—Llegué más temprano de con Bobby a casa —comenzó Lori indicando a los más jóvenes con una mirada asesina que no se les ocurriera intervenir— y encontré a estos dos… —tragó saliva sabiendo que seguramente el corazón de sus hermanos volvía a estar latiendo muy aprisa— peleándose. Estaban peleándose por no sé qué tontería sobre lo que pensaban hacer en la cena y se les fue la mano como pueden ver. Cuando los encontré ya habían llegado a los puños y literalmente me enfadé tanto que los metí en vanzilla para hablar seriamente con ellos en otra parte. Perdón por no avisar, estaba muy enfadada que estos dos arruinaran mi despedida y que se estuvieran lastimando entre sí, que literalmente no pensé en qué más hacer.

Las miradas de enojo se dirigieron esta vez a la pareja quienes inclinaron la cabeza frustrados.

—¡Lynn Junior, sabes que eres muy fuerte y por tanto no debes de pegarle a ninguna de tus hermanas, o incluso a tu hermano! —le gritó su padre—. Qué decepción. Estás castigada otras dos semanas, jovencita.

—¡Tú también Lincoln! —le siguió Rita—. ¡Cómo te atreviste a pegarle a una chica! Creía que te educábamos mejor que eso. Además sin importar que se trate de Lynn, ¡ella es tu hermana! ¡Con mayor motivo no debiste levantarle la mano! También son otras dos semanas para ti.

—Lo sentimos. —Respondieron al unísono ocultando su alivio, recibiendo a continuación y sin objetar una serie de reproches del resto de sus hermanas, con excepción de Lucy.

Inquisitiva, la pequeña gótica se había mantenido en silencio mirando a los chicos y a Lori pensativa. Al llegar a casa había subido a la habitación de Lincoln esperando hablar con él, pero todo lo que encontró fue la cama revuelta y un curioso olor que la hizo sentir bastante incómoda, enseguida había escuchado lo que Luan y Luna descubrieron al llegar a casa, lo cual, junto con esto, le había permitido atar casi todos los cabos. Sólo había una pieza faltante.

—¿Leni no está con ustedes?

La pregunta de su madre desconcertó a Lori, se dio cuenta que su hermana menor inmediata era la única que faltaba en ese instante todavía.

—No. ¿Aún no ha regresado?

Quizá no era tan tarde todavía, pero era extraño que no hubiese regresado aún o por lo menos avisado que iba a tardar. Como si hubiese escuchado su llamado, la adolescente en ese momento apareció en la entrada desconcertada por lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—Buenas noches a todos. Lamento llegar hasta esta hora. Se me pasó el tiempo revisando algunos modelos nuevos para la temporada de otoño. ¿Ya terminaron de cenar? —se percató del estado de Lynn y Lincoln y se alarmó—. ¡Santo cielo! ¡Pero qué les pasó a ustedes dos!

Lori procedió a explicarle la misma mentira que había dicho a sus padres, sin embargo nerviosos los chicos se daban cuenta por la expresión que Leni hacía, que no parecía muy convencida por la historia. Ella que fácilmente podía tragarse cualquier excusa o mentira por fantástica que fuera, miraba a su hermana y a los chicos que hasta donde sabía se amaban y por tanto serían incapaces de lastimarse de ese modo entre sí.

—Y básicamente eso pasó —concluyó Lori más confiada por haber dicho la mentira por segunda vez a como lo estuvo durante la primera, quizá debido a que sabía que con su hermana no debía esforzarse mucho para convencerla de algo.

—Ya veo.

Los puños de la adolescente se tensaron mientras miraba de forma neutral a su hermana mayor y amiga. Pareció relajarse cuando su madre los apuró para comenzar con la cena. Leni no sería castigada por llegar tan tarde, en todo caso nada se había echado a perder realmente debido a la tardanza de la festejada, así como también que Leni era… pues Leni. Por lo menos no tuvieron que salir a buscarla porque se hubiese perdido o algo así, como ocurrió hace más de un año durante un día de las bromas tras una jugarreta de Luan.

—Bueno —continuó Lori apenas notando el extraño cambio que tuvo—. ¿Qué tal si vamos a cenar?

A pesar de la hora, la familia fue al comedor para volver a alistarlo todo. Leni quería ayudar y acompañó a su madre quien le estaba dando una reprimenda más moderada, convencida que su hija sencillamente se había despistado como de costumbre, algo que no aplicaba a Lincoln y las chicas quienes fueron más conscientes de sus actos. Leni apenas y la escuchaba, pues miraba por encima de su hombro como Lori se llevaba aparte a Lincoln y a Lynn.

—Gracias por cubrirnos —le agradeció la deportista a la mayor de sus hermanas.

Tras terminar de fingir que todo estaba bien frente a la familia, Lori se rascó la cabeza consternada. Se sentía a disgusto por haber mentido con algo así, pero en el momento le entró pánico, especialmente cuando pensó en las consecuencias que algo así podría traer a la familia de saberse, además se suponía que había llegado a un acuerdo con los chicos. Durante los siguientes días esperaría no arrepentirse de su decisión.

—No lo olviden. Mañana se olvidan de esto que tienen. Si no los delaté, fue porque también tengo miedo por cómo todos podrían tomarse lo que hicieron. Se los juro que si me entero que volvieron a hacer algo así, aunque sea un beso de los que no deben por insignificante que sea, esta vez no me callaré nada. Ahora vamos a cenar. Me muero de hambre y aún quiero revisar mi maleta.

* * *

La cena transcurrió sin ningún suceso extraordinario, más allá que los miembros de la familia le dedicaron uno por uno palabras de apoyo a Lori, siendo Lincoln y Lynn las más improvisadas, resaltando por ellos de forma asombrosa para toda la familia lo genial, gentil, amable y piadosa que era. Hasta Lori quiso detenerlos, pues si ella no los delataba, terminarían por hacerlo ellos mismos. La universitaria que había esperado con cierta ilusión esa cena desde la mañana, de pronto sólo deseaba que se terminara pronto. Se sentía tan cansada.

Cuando todo acabó, mientras los señores Loud juntaron los platos sucios con ayuda de Luna y Luan, las más chicas se preparaban para dormir y Lori hablaba con su abuelo que no pudo ir por medio de una video llamada, Lynn en su habitación se examinaba las heridas que su hermana le provocó. Ya no estaba molesta con ella por eso, al contrario se sentía agradecida que eso fuese lo segundo peor que les hiciera tras obligarlos a terminar su relación.

—Eso se ve bastante desagradable —Opinó Lucy asustándola tras aparecer repentinamente detrás de ella.

—¡Cielos! —tras comprobar que su ritmo cardiaco regresaba a la normalidad, tomó aire fingiendo desinterés—. Un poco. Lincoln tiene la mano pesada.

—¿Qué pasó entre ustedes hoy? ¿Lori los descubrió mientras consumaban físicamente su amor y por eso les dio esa paliza?

Lynn se estremeció, sintiendo desagrado por la forma en que su hermana lo había expresado todo de modo tan directo.

—Algo así. ¿Cómo supiste que Lincoln y yo… eso?

—Dejaron demasiada evidencia de su pecado, además Lincoln tiene mucho autocontrol cuando se trata de pelear con alguna de nosotras, e incluso contigo. No lo veo capaz de lastimarte de ese modo —no vio caso añadir que la diferencia era que tal vez ella si lo haría con él—. Además eso explicaría por qué Lori se los llevó tan enfadada como Luna y Luan nos contaron que lo hizo.

Nuevamente la deportista se lamentó porque Lori tuviese razón al respecto de no ser tan discretos como hubiesen deseado. No tenía ánimos de hablar sobre el tema con nadie, por lo que decidió ir al punto.

—Lincoln y yo terminamos.

La niña indiferente se encogió de hombros sin mostrar sorpresa como de costumbre.

—*Suspiro*. ¿Y Lori se lo creyó?

Los ánimos de su hermana parecían verdaderamente decaídos por completo. Lucy observó como ella se desvestía para ponerse su ropa de dormir. La castaña miró por la ventana impidiendo que la pequeña pudiese verle el rostro.

—Lincoln y yo terminamos —repitió con tristeza.

A Lucy le bastaron apenas unos segundos darse cuenta que Lynn estaba hablando en serio. Una parte de ella quería caminar de un lado a otro sonriendo y celebrando que suya era la primera victoria, la segunda sería buscar el modo en que su hermano se interesara ahora en ella, sin embargo se contuvo. Lynn se había llevado ambas manos a la cara y sus hombros se agitaron. El sentimiento de victoria desapareció de la pequeña, siendo al momento sustituida por una que no estaba acostumbrada a sentir: compasión.

Se le acercó un poco, se estiró y puso su mano sobre uno de sus hombros. Al darse la vuelta Lucy comprobó que era todavía mucho peor. Lynn estaba deshaciéndose en llanto, finalmente expresando lo que no había podido hacer en las colinas y deseaba hacer desde que Lincoln y ella terminaron de hacer el amor por última vez, fingiendo que todo regresaba a la normalidad tanto para tranquilizar a Lori, como para convencerse también a sí mismos que podían hacerlo, descubriendo que a pesar de ser posible, seguía siendo frustrante y doloroso.

Lucy extendió los brazos permitiendo que su hermana la abrazara.

—Lo amo, Lucy —sollozó—. Sé que no debería, pero lo amo de verdad.

La gótica se sintió tan inmadura al comprender que su sentir hacia su hermano mayor, no era nada al compararlo con el que Lynn expresaba. Podía sentir la calidez y la desesperación de sus sentimientos como ningún libro o poema que hubiese leído o escrito pudiesen haberlo hecho antes.

—Lo lamento Lynn, por todo.

Eso iba también para los avances que trató de hacer con Lincoln a sus espaldas, o los que pensaba hacer después. Sintiéndose verdaderamente mal por ella, esa noche se limitó a ser su hermana olvidándose de su amor prohibido, al menos por ese momento y quizá durante los días que le siguieran, preguntándose qué tan fuerte era el amor entre ambos y si era posible que su ruptura no les afectase a la larga de forma radical, o si al menos podrían mantener las apariencias, o siquiera crear entre ambos su distancia sin afectar su relación fraternal o levantar sospechas.

Lynn se tentó el vientre recordando la advertencia que Lori le había hecho. Reflexionó pensando entorpecida sobre qué tan malo sería sí… no. Ya podía volver a pensar con claridad. Iría a un doctor y se tomaría lo que Lori le diese para protegerse. De todas formas, eso no significaba que podía borrar tan pronto aún el amor por su hermano.

* * *

Tras terminar de cepillarse los dientes, Lincoln se marchó a su habitación estirando los brazos adoloridos durante el camino, en parte por el castigo de Lori, preguntándose si hubiese resultado menos doloroso que lo convirtiera en un pretzel humano, pero también agotado también por la actividad tan desgastante que había hecho con su novia… ¡No! con su hermana. Parte de sí mismo quería sentirse sucio y avergonzado por su comportamiento y forma de pensar, pero el recuerdo de la satisfacción que sintió, así como el amor que le profesaba todavía, le impedía pensar de otra manera.

En su habitación se encontró sin sorprenderle mucho a Leni cabizbaja con su camisón, jugando con Bun-bun meciéndolo entre sus brazos como las gemelas solían hacerlo con sus peluches años atrás.

—¿Lori no se molestará porque estás en mi cuarto de nuevo?

Leni dejó al conejo de felpa y esperó a que su hermano cerrara la puerta.

—No me importa lo que piense Lori, además en cuanto termine de hablar con el abuelo por teléfono, organizará de nuevo su maleta. La última vez que lo hizo se tardó como una hora y me pidió que saliera de la habitación para no distraerla, tal vez por eso crea que todo lo que estoy haciendo es darle su espacio.

Lincoln se desvistió quedando en calzoncillos, pero cuando estaba a punto de ponerse el pijama, se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. Quizá semanas atrás no le hubiese importado mucho su pudor frente a sus hermanas, pero de pronto algo de que lo vieran en interiores lo incomodaba, siendo obviamente Lynn la excepción. Cierto, tal vez debería la excepción hacerla también con Leni, pero no le nacía.

—Leni, necesito cambiarme.

Ella asintió, sin percatarse de la insinuación que le dio para que lo dejara solo. Ella continuó sentada en la cama mirándolo con cierta tristeza.

—¿Cómo van las cosas entre Lynn y tú?

—Terminamos —al decirlo hizo una mueca involuntaria. Leni quedó boquiabierta—. Ella y yo volveremos a actuar solamente como hermanos.

—¿Quién lo decidió?

—Los dos. Fue un acuerdo mutuo.

—Ya veo. Lori debió de pegarles muy fuerte. ¿Quieres que intente hablar con ella?

En realidad no se le ocurría qué decirle si Lincoln se lo pedía, pero de verdad quería ayudar. Había visto de cerca el amor que sus hermanos se tenían entre sí, por lo que no veía justo que terminaran solo porque a Lori no le parecía bien.

—No lo hagas. Ella no sabe que tú o Lucy estaban enteradas de lo nuestro. No te busques problemas por nosotros. Además, no nos obligó —aunque tampoco les dejó muchas opciones—, por el contrario, nos hizo darnos cuenta que lo nuestro pues… es imposible a largo plazo.

—¿A largo plazo? ¿Qué significa eso?

—Que no tenemos ningún futuro juntos. —la frustración finalmente salió y mientras alzaba la voz, unas pocas lágrimas comenzaron a escapársele— ¡Papá y mamá nunca lo aceptarían! ¡Nadie en su sano juicio lo haría! ¡Además, nunca podríamos casarnos! ¡Jamás podríamos tener hijos! A eso me refiero. No existe nada para los dos juntos el día en que crezcamos. Sería imposible que ella y yo... es mejor que… lo dejemos aquí ahora que es pronto todavía.

Al igual que aquella vez que Lynn había intentado superar lo que sentía por Lincoln saliendo con alguien más, a consecuencia Leni atrajo a su hermano contra sí de nuevo, para que desahogara su llanto con ella en su regazo, siempre dispuesta a brindarle su apoyo.

Aunque siempre supo que la relación amorosa entre ambos estaba mal, a la vez le seguía siendo difícil entender por qué eso debía estar prohibido si tanto se amaban. Algo en las palabras de Lincoln la había trastornado tanto que la hizo arrepentirse de contarle de lo que le sucedió en la tarde. Sería para otro día, ese era el momento para aliviar el dolor de su hermanito, no para causarle más.

Lincoln se sentía tan bien en brazos de Leni. Después de Lynn, era a ella a quien le guardaba mucho aprecio y amor. Su cuerpo era tan cálido como lo era su corazón tan grande. Leni acarició su cabello plateado, algo que en realidad le gustaba hacer siempre desde que su hermanito era un bebé, impresionada por lo mucho que se parecía al abuelo por este rasgo. Si tan solo conociera a un chico apuesto y amable con esa inusual característica…

—Linky, ¿hay algo que pueda hacer para que te sientas mejor?

Al principio el peliblanco negó con la cabeza. Estar así con ella siendo consolado con tanto cariño era todo lo que necesitaba. De pronto y buscando romper esa actitud tan sufrida, intentó bromear un poco al respecto.

—¿Aún aceptarías ser mi novia?

Intentó reír, pero todo lo que le salió en el intento fue otro sollozo, sencillamente no había funcionado. Había gastado todos sus recursos para aparentar calma en el camino de regreso con Lori hasta ese momento. Leni inclinó la cabeza y besó a su hermanito en la frente, enseguida poco a poco se desapartó de él. Bien, Lincoln pensó que eso había sido todo y ahí había terminado el apapacho.

Su hermana tomó la silla del escritorio y la puso bajo la puerta para atrancarla bajo la atenta mirada estupefacta de Lincoln. Entonces ella se dio la vuelta mirándolo compasiva.

—Leni, ¿qué estás haciendo?

Ella no contestó, sencillamente comenzó a alzarse el camisón para quitárselo.

* * *

Mucho más tarde, Lincoln parecía dormir profundamente en su cama con su pijama doblado sobre su escritorio. Leni se agachó hacia él dándole un beso en la mejilla antes de salir de la cama con cuidado de no despertarlo, para ponerse su camisón nuevamente y salir de la habitación.

Se dirigió a otro cuarto antes que al suyo. Al entrar ignoró a Lucy quien ya dormía en su cama, para dirigirse directamente hacia Lynn, quien parecía hacer lo mismo. Todo indicaba que gracias quizá a Lincoln, la deportista había perdido el hábito de roncar. Estaba abrazando su almohada. Lori no pudo evitar preguntarse si acaso ella en sueños creía que se trataba de Lincoln. Se sentó en la cama de su hermanita y acarició sus cabellos castaños. Se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla también.

—Lo siento —le susurró al oído.

Finalmente fue a su habitación donde Lori terminaba ya de verificar que todas sus cosas estuviesen en orden.

—¿Dónde estabas?

—Dándole las buenas noches a Lincoln y a Lynn después de regañarlos.

—¿Regañarlos? ¿Por qué?

—Por supuesto que por pelearse —por un segundo, a Lori se le figuró que la miró con reproche—. Fueron muy bruscos esta vez.

—Me refiero a por qué lo hiciste si normalmente no haces esas cosas. Además, ya lo había hecho yo.

—Bueno, también soy su hermana mayor y cuando te vayas yo seré la más grande de la casa, como que tengo que tratar de ser como tú o algo así, creo. Voy a ser la que los cuidará ahora.

En realidad, ese trabajo Lori ya se lo había transferido oficialmente a Luna hace un par de días en la última junta de hermanos, dejando enteradas al resto con excepción de Leni a quien no habían invitado, porque no pensaban decirle para no lastimarla al hacerle ver que no confiaban en ella para ese papel. Junto con Luna todos habían acordado dejarle hacerle creer que tenía esa autoridad, siendo la rockera quien la guiara cuando pensara en ejercerla, bajo amenaza al resto de no aprovecharse de su ingenuidad a causa de ello.

—Me parece bien. Es bueno que estés practicando un poco.

Lori confiaba en que los chicos no hubiesen tenido problemas para inventarse un pretexto con ella para despistarla sobre lo que sucedió. Leni seguía actuando preocupada y su hermana decidió que tenía suficiente de eso. Tras lo que sucedió con Lincoln y Lynn con todo y que seguía teniendo problemas para procesar la situación aún, imaginaba que cualquier cosa que Leni tuviese no podía ser la gran cosa en comparación, por lo que estaba decidida a resolverla de una vez por todas.

—Está bien, Leni. Dímelo. ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre? Literalmente no pienso irme de esta casa si no me dices qué es lo que te ha estado pasando durante estas semanas.

Su hermana pareció considerarlo. Era verdad, tenía que decírselo a alguien. Ese era un buen momento, ¿o no? Tras que Lori descubriera a sus hermanos, dudaba que lo fuera, pero… tenía que soltarlo.

—Lo que sucede es que… irás la universidad. Te extrañaré.

La mayor pareció confundida al inicio.

—Yo también te extrañaré Leni, pero… ¿es sólo eso? No me parece que se trate de algo por lo que te hayas tenido que pasar angustiada buena parte del verano.

—Pensaba en que… ya sabes. Luego Luna se irá a la universidad y la extrañaré, enseguida la seguirá Luan, luego Lynn, después Lincoln, Lucy y las demás; mientras tanto yo me quedaré donde estoy. Seamos realistas, aunque esta vez no volví a repetir el año como el anterior, mis calificaciones son apenas regulares con todo y la ayuda de Lisa —bajó la voz un poco más sintiendo la consternación de su pesar—. Yo seré siempre la única que se quedará aquí sin saber hacer nada importante hasta que Lily se gradué también.

Su hermana estaba estupefacta.

—No seas tan dura contigo misma. Están tus diseños de ropa. La gente gana mucho dedicándose a eso.

—Sí, la gente profesional que estudió en escuelas de moda a las que nunca entraré. Sé que mis diseños son bonitos, por eso me… estafaban en el bazar por ellos sin darme cuenta, pero no son profesionales. Gasto más en hacerlos que lo que ganaba al venderlos. Soy tonta incluso en lo que me gustaba hacer. Por eso ya no he hecho nada. Dejé de verle el sentido.

Lori finalmente comprendió a su hermana. La verdad esa era una realidad que también ya había pensado antes y quizá las otras igual, incluso sus padres, pero todos acordaban en silencio no mencionarlo. Era inevitable darse cuenta que Leni tenía un problema. Al entrar a duras penas a la secundaria, un psicólogo escolar le había hecho un examen de coeficiente intelectual: Dos puntos por debajo del promedio mínimo. La diferencia apenas era perceptible, por lo que le permitieron entrar salvándose por poco de una escuela para personas especiales con problemas de aprendizaje como lo consiguió en la primaria, también ayudó que su creatividad en el diseño le permitiera a expandir su aprendizaje, pero no era siempre lo suficiente para que pudiera destacar. Lo mejor que podría llegar a aspirar la segunda hija Loud al terminar la secundaria el próximo año, sería una escuela de oficios.

Su hermana mayor la abrazó reconfortándola, lamentando no haberse dado cuenta que Leni estaba al tanto de su condición, contrario a lo que todos imaginaban.

—Mira, Leni. No pienses así. Tal vez recibas una sorpresa y una universidad te acepte. Quizá un importante diseñador famoso vea tu trabajo y te quiera dar una oportunidad, pero aunque nada de esto suceda, pase lo que pase, recuerda que siempre, sin importar a donde vayamos, siempre, siempre estaremos para ti como tú lo estás siempre para nosotros y jamás te abandonaremos, ¿está bien?

Ella asintió sintiéndose aparentemente mejor, aunque seguía luciendo abatida.

—Lo sé, Lori. Estoy cansada. Vamos a dormirnos ya —al separarse, se metió en la cama. De pronto cuando Lori hizo lo mismo en la suya, Leni recordó algo de pronto—. Por cierto, ¿Bobby y tú… lo hicieron?

La mayor sonrió por el repentino cambio de ánimo que tuvo. Por supuesto, anteponía su preocupación personal por la suya, como hacía con el resto.

—No, Leni. Todavía no.

—¡Oh! ¿Lo siento? No sé qué decir.

—Descuida, sencillamente el momento no era el nuestro.

* * *

Lynn pensaba en el significado de lo que Leni le había susurrado cuando entró a su habitación mientras fingía dormir, pero más todavía lo hacía en Lincoln. El peliblanco hacía lo mismo reflexionando lo que acababa de hacer con Leni, aunque teniendo más presente como finalmente todo había terminado todo con Lynn aparentemente.

Ambos por la noche mientras intentaran con dificultad dormir, rememorarían cada paso tanto de sus vidas juntos, así como el probable final que hubiesen tenido de no ser por la intervención de Lori. También el cómo comenzó todo con lo que ocurrió esa noche cuando compartieron cama como hermanos por última vez. Ciertamente fue algo que sencillamente surgió entre la curiosidad, la confianza y el cariño que se tenían y que por siempre cambiaría todo irremediablemente. Un sentimiento inesperado el suyo que de pronto surgió por una situación que sencillamente tan sólo se dio.

* * *

.

.

Y es así como termina esto. Gracias por acompañar… Naah, que todavía nos falta un epílogo. Uno que dará un muy breve salto de tiempo y que conectará directamente con la siguiente parte. Estaré atento a sus reacciones. Nos vemos hasta la próxima. De verdad gracias por su apoyo, amigos. Que el fandom se mantiene sin importar los aprietos de su creador. Saludos para todos.

 **SG-1 Sheppard** gracias. En algo acertaste, Lori jamás podrá volver a verlos como antes.

 **Transgresor3003** espero sea del agrado de todos la resolución. Gracias.

 **RCurrent** acertaste.

 **Dvxtrem** je, lo malo es que casi nadie cayó y supieron que se trataba de Lori, fue divertido hacerlos dudar. ¿Qué idea tenías que iba suceder? Por cierto, que no es herejía, es que Lacy pues… como que no queda. Gracias.

 **ZardX** afortunadamente Lori no llegó a ese extremo. Por mucho esquivaron la bala este par.

 **KamenDoctor** por suerte Leni no hizo nada drástico con Lori por la paliza que le dio a sus hermanos. De momento ella sigue siendo linda con todos por igual. Gracias

 **Jairo De la Croix** me siento halagado, pero creo que mejor actualizaré en las tardes o mañanas (dentro de mi zona horaria, por supuesto y a partir del próximo capítulo) que igual comprendo la sensación de impaciencia, de verdad que sí. Lori es una buena chica, pero sí, en efecto terminó por estresarse al darse cuenta que sus hermanitos se le adelantaron a su plan. Espero te haya gustado la conclusión, te veo en el epílogo.

 **El caballero de las antorchas** creo que la idea que los iba a separar en distintos lugares se hizo popular por como acabó el anterior. Muchas gracias, igualmente te deseo suerte con tus proyectos, los cuales espero vayan en buen camino, me gusta como los sigues.

 **PenguinArrow** me gustó mucho tu reflexión. Descuida, que pese al rompimiento, como reza el dicho: donde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan. Es posible que esto no sea el fin de su relación como Lori espera que suceda, se necesita de mucho más que su intervención para separarlos por completo.

 **Fabijosh** acertaste con lo de la charla, esa siempre fue la intención. Descuida, yo también sentí bastante corto el anterior, después del primero en realidad fue el segundo más corto (en comparación a este que se me pasó de largo). Espero te haya gustado.

 **D4rK Sid3** al final afortunadamente Lori no destruyó a la familia, pero tampoco es que destruyera la relación de los chicos por completo, sencillamente los hizo reflexionar más al respecto, que aún a futuro pueden reconsiderar lo que tuvieron. Tal vez.

 **Lobo Hibiki** gracias por el apoyo. Si tuviera más tiempo me gustaría responder también los comentarios que me dejan en Wattpad. Afortunadamente Lori les ahorro a sus padres el dilema de qué decidir con la suerte de los chicos.

 **Cianuro Poison** juraría que tu Nick terminaba con Dpotasio o De los plátanos, ¡juax! No sabía que se podía cambiar el Nick (corriendo a mi configuración para agregarle el "onás" a la "J" tras quitarle el punto XD) Descuida, que el fic no se va a ningún lado. Muchas gracias por la crítica y la preferencia. Puedo entender lo que mencionas, aunque me gustan las historias de Wattpad también, me es más cómodo leer en esta plataforma. Me gustaría saber cuál es tu teoría acerca de lo de Lori (que si no es en review, siempre leo y contesto los mensajes privados también). Espero mantenerme en tus favoritos.

 **El lobo solitario** ya todo se calmó… por ahora.

 **Ntian** no hay problema, en realidad me tomé con humor el comentario, como muchos parecidos, je. Espero ya te hayas aliviado o estés mejor, tómate líquidos y tal vez un buen caldo de pollo. Bien, Lori actuó a tiempo y le dio algo a Lynn para evitar tan pronto la expansión de la familia, ¿será suficiente? Lamento que "en este fic" no hubiese confrontación alguna con los padres, espero no haberte decepcionado. Si te sirve de consuelo, la bomba en la casa Loud estallará tan pronto inicie la segunda parte. Acertaste, nuevamente y por última vez la expresión "Tan sólo se dio" apareció en este último capítulo. Muchas gracias, el tiempo dirá a qué cifra llego.

 **ManiacoDepresivo** a mí me cae bien con todo y su carácter, je. Muchas gracias.

 **Cartman6x61** gracias, lo mantendré de momento así.

 **T10507** espero hayas llegado con bien a tu destino. Gracias.

 **Maestro Jedi** aunque se les hizo de noche, no hubo escape después de todo. Cierto, tuvo que ser para colmo la más conflictiva, pero mira que al final el diálogo se dio. Espero te haya agradado el resultado.

 **Grey** lamento que perdieras la apuesta. Muchos parecieron empatizar con la reacción de Lori, lo cual me da cierta alegría saber que no fui tan desencaminado al atinar cómo reaccionaría alguien en semejantes circunstancias. Al final Lori logró controlarse y solucionar a su parecer la situación, independientemente que esto casi la mete en problemas. ¡Jo! Que tu anécdota es mejor que la mía (culpa mía y de mi falta de precocidad en la infancia). Gracias, que con ayuda de todos llegué a esa cifra, la cual ya superó al que consideraba "mi mejor fic" (CT-LaNovela) y en un tiempo récord que me da miedo. Gracias por eso también. La historia de Lucy tardará, quizá hasta el otro año, pero de verdad ya estoy estructurándola.

 **Alejandro L Bustamante** y por fin se apagó esta madre, espero te haya gustado.

 **Julex93** vaya que causé más impacto del que supuse ocasionaría con el descubrimiento de Lori. No ayudó que Lincoln estuviera arriba a que pensara el responsable fuese este. Al final reconoció que se le pasó un poco la mano e intentó enmendar la situación al darse cuenta lo que les causó (aunque es cierto, ellos empezaron). Sabes, lo curioso es que nunca pensé en hacer Cliffhangers al inicio, la mitad de los mismos (los del principio) me salieron sin querer, je. Espero no te haya dejado tan mal sabor de boca la resolución, que estoy pensando muchos no estarán de acuerdo con la misma (ahora si siento nervios de sus reviews), pero esta sí que estaba planeada, incluso cuando creí hacerla una historia breve, en parte así era el capítulo tres con el que acababa, siendo la diferencia que era el padre quien los descubría y moría de un infarto a mitad de la paliza que le ponía a Lincoln, ¿puedes creértelo? (Yo no y por eso lo deseché conforme extendí el relato). Nunca tuve como objetivo el superar a tu relato favorito (y mío) de Lynncoln, en realidad cuando comencé a escribir esto ni siquiera tenía expectativas de siquiera le gustaría a alguien, especialmente con tan buenos relatos que encontraba. Ya es una gran emoción suficiente para mí el haber conseguido semejante recepción. De nuevo gracias por seguir acompañándome desde el primer capítulo tanto aquí como en "Aniversarios".

 **Neverdie** descuida, Lincoln y Lynn sí que son hermanos biológicos, que no me saldré con eso de los hijos adoptados, además que esta historia va ligada a otro fic que escribí y narra los nacimientos de sus integrantes (prometo un día continuarla junto con los otros que tengo en hiatus, de verdad). Lo de Leni se verá en la futura secuela, lo mismo con la de Lucy, aunque como mencioné, de esta última tardaré un poquito más.

 **Menti-san** al final los padres siguen ignorantes todavía sobre lo que ocurrió en su casa. La despedida de Lori terminó un tanto accidentada aunque no por Bobby (un buen chico sin lugar a dudas), espero te haya gustado el final. Descuida que lo de… "Lacy" digamos que la estructura de su aparición ya la tengo organizada. ¿Me pasarías el título del One-shot? Gracias.

 **ElTipoJoven** ¡Viva el Lynncoln!

 **Mysterious Boy X** al final si hubo malentendido (intencionado), pero lo bueno es que nadie terminó en prisión. Espero esto haya respondido tu pregunta, en cuanto a la otra, pues nuestra rubia favorita (la mía al menos) tenía algunas cosas que hacer.

 **Sam the Stormbringer** je, ¿de nada?

 **Sgtrinidad9** en efecto era por eso que se los llevó, aunque por poco lograron sortear todos los escenarios posibles que muchos temían. Créeme, a su debido tiempo quiero leer todas esas historias y muchas más. Gracias, espero que las secuelas sean bien recibidas, aun si no es así, me alegraré de escribirlas y sacarlas de mi sistema que no me gusta guardarme ideas una vez que las tengo en mente. Al final ese episodio fue un trolleo que me vi venir (algo exagerado, pero al menos no dijeron que el presidente sugirió lo del nombre de Lincoln, o que fue por esto que decidieron ponerle así), más impacto me causó Lori de bebé (WTF!), o la pequeña Lynn enérgica (allá se va mi headcanon personal de la frágil, pequeña, desnutrida y prematura niña, a hacerle compañía a la difunta madre de Ronnie Anne y Bobby que muchos concebían, junto con el padre que cría a los Santiago, o "el" doctor López XD), igual creo que si a nadie le molesta, mantendré el concepto que ya había formado. Gracias.

 **Rising sun** me hiciste reír con el chiste, vaya que le queda. Parece que entendiste lo que intenté hacer con Clyde, pero igual comprendo que a muchos no les agradara y es interesante lo que señalaste, a falta de un antagonista, se buscó a uno. La actitud de Lynn durante la pelea era de esperarse, como dijiste, son niños que los descubrieron en algo que bien sabían estaba mal, además que Lori tomó a Lynn con la guardia completamente desprotegida como para que reaccionara adecuadamente (desnuda, en pleno acto, descubierta y con bastante miedo por todo lo anterior). Si, el final feliz no era algo que tuviera concebido cuando comencé esto, al menos no uno en el que todos obtuviesen lo que deseaban, sencillamente quería un buen final y ya está. ¿Qué te pareció? Nos vemos en el epílogo.

 **LordZero-facwriter** muchas gracias por el apoyo. La serie es divertida, te la recomiendo. Por cierto, sip lo sé. No tengo mucho que opinar al respecto.

 **Guest** lo mismo que al anterior. Bueno, si Savino ya pidió disculpas por eso, ya es causa perdida el haber esperado que se tratara de una mentira, pero sus acciones no demeritan su obra y al menos ésta continuará, sólo esperemos que Sullivan sepa hacer una buena labor (es escritor, al menos yo pongo mi fe en los escritores).

 **Sonikdc** buen punto, no lo había pensado. Creo que la incógnita de lo de Leni la dejaré un poco más. Lo de Lacy, tal vez en un futuro más lejano, en efecto, que no descarto hacer una historia sobre ella.

 **Sir Crocodile222** gracias por tus observaciones. Al final la familia permanecerá junta una temporada más, aunque Lori no esté, pues su apoyo continuará ahí para sus hermanos, por no decir que no les quitará el ojo de encima cada vez que tenga oportunidad. Mientras a momentos imaginaba a los personajes como actores al escribir, a Clyde siempre lo visualicé caricaturizado, lo que me permitió mantenerle la personalidad de la serie. Fue divertido. Me alegra que te haya gustado. Hasta la próxima. Saludos.

 **Dual Beast Hunt** en efecto parte de lo que "no" le sucedió a Lori fue uno de los detonantes para su reacción. Después de todo la familia sigue en pie de momento. Saludos.

 **Ka Uve** me alegra haber conseguido provocarles a muchos semejante impacto (soy cruel), ya me contarán que les pareció este final, o mejor aún, qué les parecerá el final del epílogo. Saludos.


	18. Epilogo: Juego de confesiones

Hola compañeros, su colega Jonás reportándose. Hago un pequeño cambio en la dinámica por esta vez para empezar con los agradecimientos y saludos antes de comenzar. Primero que nada y una vez más, gracias por el apoyo y recepción que dieron a este proyecto del cuál el primero que no esperaba gran cosa de él fui yo mismo, tanto aquellos quienes agregaron esta historia o a mí mismo en sus seguimientos o favoritos, igual a quienes dejaron reviews ya sea como usuarios o anónimos, como también quienes se limitaron a sólo a leer la historia permitiéndole que alcanzara más de 22 mil visitas hasta el momento. Aunque no conteste los reviews, que me dejen aquí en la secuela, lo haré por PM igualmente.

 **KamenDoctor** vaya que no me esperaba ese dato. Gracias, me hizo gracia la expresión para Leni. Saludos.

 **Imperialwar1234** pues… en realidad esto se puede definir como una recopilación de sucesos posteriores, entre otros detalles que ya verán. No estoy seguro si caeré en el cliché aquí o más adelante, dejaré que lo juzguen ustedes y pese a todo les guste esto (que si lo odian pueden decirlo, que yo lo entenderé). Cierto, no será en la secuela donde responda los reviews que me dejen aquí, pero igual lo haré. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo. Saludos.

 **Reila Vann** gracias, ya me dirás que te pareció la conclusión. Saludos.

 **Ka Uve** que la realidad puede a veces ser cruel, pero resulta a veces más interesante que la ficción en lo personal, de ahí a que me apegué a ella. Lori junto con sus hermanos tendrá las secuelas por lo sucedido al ser testigo. Sip, lo hicieron, que no iban a dejar pasar el ofertón que Lori les ofreció. Saludos.

 **Cartman6x61** hombre, Lori hizo lo lógico. Je, je, también veo South Park. Vaya que en su momento (si no es que todavía) ese capítulo me traumó; tu homónimo es un asunto serio. Saludos.

 **Ficlover93** aunque esto no llega ni a las diez mil palabras, igualmente espero te agrade. Saludos.

 **Dext Belt** gracias, espero este capítulo te dé una idea de lo que estaba sucediendo antes de empezar con las explicaciones que muchos esperan. Saludos.

 **Grey** muchas gracias, ese bendito realismo cómo me costó trabajo, pero extrañamente me hacía más ameno manejarlo al típico "y vivieron felices para siempre sin que a nadie le moleste". Lori fue prudente y decidió manejar la situación por su cuenta, si hablará algún día, habrá que verse (nunca descarto nada, muchas veces sólo lo postergo). Espero les agrade la historia de Leni (en mi profile siempre pueden ver información de mis proyectos actualizada), la de Lucy va a tardar, aunque puede que sea algo muy diferente a lo que quienes la esperan también se imaginan. Saludos.

B **anghg** ¡Que me da verte por acá! Amigo, de verdad no tienes nada que lamentar, por el contrario, para mí es un honor saber que mi autor favorito de mis favoritos leía este fic. Muchas gracias por la crítica y las observaciones. Descuida, espero la segunda parte te atraiga como esta, aunque se irá más por el drama que lo romántico. Lo de Lucy, vaya cosa seria. Ciertamente la pequeña gótica se guardará sus sorpresas para mucho después. Saludos.

 **El caballero de las antorchas** muchas gracias. Cierto, a falta de Clyde, Lori tuvo que ser ahora la voz de la razón y bajar a la realidad a sus hermanos, quizá de forma más sensata, aunque dura a que lo hubiese hecho otra persona. También es cierto que la linda Leni aunque algo despistada, es bastante perceptiva. Y sí, lo que oculta es, digamos, interesante. Saludos.

 **Cianuro Poison** Lori consideró la opción de quedarse, una decisión de la que posiblemente a la larga se hubiese arrepentido por perder su futuro por culpa de sus hermanos. La pareja no podía permitirle que hiciera algo así, siendo no solo porque le podría contar a sus padres lo que hicieron, sino por el bien de ella también. Lori mantendrá una buena relación con sus hermanos como de costumbre, aunque vaya que eso es algo que jamás olvidará. La amistad de Lynn con Polly no se vio tan afectada, siendo que todo lo sucedido no pasó más allá de un mero incidente sencillo de los que fácil se perdonan y recuerdan con humor, que de enterarse lo que realmente sucedía entre Lincoln y ella, tal vez entonces si hubiese sido menos indulgente que Clyde. Sobre Lincoln y Ronnie Anne, bueno, que la historia continuará en otro fic. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, yo también prefiero esta plataforma. Saludos.

 **PenguinArrow** me gustó la canción y las reflexiones que hiciste. Saludos.

 **Ntian** en efecto ese fue el capítulo más largo de todos. Me alegra saber que ya estás un poco más recuperado compañero. No pude resistirme a hacer una referencia a Loan Loud, no creo escribir de ella nunca, pero últimamente he visto muchas imágenes del personaje y le he tomado algo de simpatía, que sigue desconcertándome que la dibujen la mitad del tiempo tan nerviosita (tétricas las teorías acerca que Lori la maltrata o Lincoln abusa de ella). Fue divertida tu versión con bofetada incluida (me la imaginé y me hizo reír). Lo de Leni, bueno, tal vez deje por aquí otra pista de lo que tiene en realidad, pero de verdad todo se sabrá. Muchas gracias, yo también esperaré tus proyectos. Saludos.

 **El lobo solitario** básicamente porque pese a que esas escenas si las he escrito (casi todas en realidad), como hice con las anteriores, las pondré en la segunda temporada a modo de flashbacks. Espero te gusten cuando las muestre. Saludos.

 **Pinguisor 3003** bonita canción. Si será algo bueno o malo lo que sucederá, lo dejo a perspectiva personal de ustedes. Espero te agrade. Saludos.

 **Lobo Hibiky** yo también comparto el sentimiento (aunque después de esto y lo que seguirá, muchos lo dudarán). Tal vez la secuela (quizá) te agrade. Saludos.

 **Mysterious Boy X** no me ofendo, respeto las perspectivas de los demás, en realidad muchas veces pienso lo mismo de muchas historias y a veces descubro que tenía razón. En mi defensa la trama de la secuela será algo diferente, pues en realidad será una historia (parcialmente) diferente con una trama muy distinta. El premio de consolación llegará al final (de la siguiente historia, ¡ouch!). Me da curiosidad de saber cómo imaginabas que esto terminaría. Saludos.

 **Fabijosh** Lori es alguien especial, pese a su temperamento me agrada mucho. Leni será feliz hasta el final, eso es algo que puedo jurar que así será, el cómo es lo que le dejaré un poco de misterio, aunque podrán intuir cómo será posible desde aquí. Saludos.

 **T10507** muchas gracias. Descuida, que la segunda parte la tiene a ella como protagonista. Saludos.

 **Rising sun** wow. En realidad lo que escribiste es más como una oda, composición o pensamiento, pero sin duda te quedó magnífico, tanto que ya van varias veces que lo leí. No hay cuidado con lo de Lori, ya me imaginaba que no ha muchos les haría gracia que fuese la causante del rompimiento (al menos al final les dio más de media hora en el paraíso). Parte del enigma de Leni se resuelve aquí, la trama de su historia ya la tenía toda desarrollada de principio a fin desde antes de llegar a este punto. Rayos, creo que ya me estoy creyendo eso que soy un tanto diabólico. Saludos.

 **Sgtrinidad9** aunque tentadores, no me gusta emplear los recursos deux ex machina para solucionar las cosas (que de haber sido canon por ese capítulo la supuesta adopción, la ignoro cabreado como todo lo que surgió en el mismo), aun a riesgo de dejar sin solución algo. A su momento veremos qué tanto les sentó a la larga el rompimiento a esta parejita, aunque la forma de tratarse ciertamente ya será muy distinta a lo que antes hacían. Saben, cada vez me pone más nervioso lo que pensarán de la secuela, en realidad ya lo estoy por esta última parte. Les dejaré la última palabra. Saludos.

 **Julex93** en efecto Lori aunque no le gustara, tuvo que reconocer los sentimientos de sus hermanos entre sí como válidos desde cierto sentido. Pese a la distancia, mantendrá algunos años un ojo sobre ellos sin importar lo que suceda después. El Lynncoln ciertamente no está extinto, aunque tal vez quede en peligro. Los secretos de Leni poco a poco los iré revelando, les dejaré una probada de los mismos aquí.

 **GERARDOUCHIJA** no hay problema, lo respeto, aunque te perdiste de lo mejor, juax! XD. Nah, está bien que uno conozca sus límites. Espero te agrade lo que sigue. Saludos.

 **ElTipoJoven** gracias, ¡que viva! Saludos.

 **D4rK Sid3** descuida, quizá este sea el final del fic, pero no de la historia. Todavía quedará mucho que contar, saludos.

 **Jairo De la Croix** muchas gracias, descuida que aquí explico un poco en parte de lo que les sucederá, al menos a una de ambas principalmente. Saludos.

 **Neverdie** de hecho en la próxima se verá lo que ocurrió con Leni, junto con la respuesta de con quién se quedará. Saludos.

 **Sam the Stormbringer** me pregunto qué tienes preparado para el dos de noviembre. Descuida, también Leni recibirá su escarmiento para la próxima, es algo evidente que va a suceder cuando ella misma termine quemando la casa con lo que ocurrirá. Saludos.

 **ManiacoDepresivo** no estoy seguro si esto es algo feliz o triste, lo dejaré a tu juicio, sólo espero te agrade. Saludos.

 **XD** muchas gracias por la crítica. Sobre el salto de tiempo no lo hice tan espaciado, pero igual será significativo. Fue divertido ponerme en los zapatos de Lori, con todo y su ataque del momento al descubrirlos incluido. Le pagué a Leni con algo, ya me dirás si el precio fue justo independientemente del modo. Saludos.

 **Maestro Jedi** ya me dirás a qué lado de la moneda apostaste. Saludos.

 **Dual Beast Hunt** ajá, no era el momento todavía de poner un bebé en casa, pero bueno. Esa Leni sí que sabe dar eventos inesperados, je. Tal vez les deje una idea de lo que pasará después de este final. Saludos.

 **Sir Crocodile222** vaya, quien diría que también soy leído en FictionPress, je. Gracias por eso, espero te haya gustado el cuento. Ciertamente hay promesas que son duras de cumplir, además de la responsabilidad que le dieron a Lori sin querer. Lo de Leni no vas tan desencaminado, ya lo verás. Saludos.

Por ahora eso es todo, no duden en dejar sus impresiones. Como nota adicional, al terminar de corregir y añadir unos detalles a esto, me di cuenta que esto no es un epílogo en toda regla, pues más allá del asunto de la secuela, estoy seguro que el final dejará con más preguntas que las que dejé a lo largo de la historia para responder en la misma, bueno, en realidad generará creo que sólo una, aun así por costumbre le dejaré el nombre de epílogo en lugar de capítulo dieciocho. Ahora voy por mis gafas y a resguardarme en el bunker de Lisa, que me presiento que la tormenta de arena que me azotará en unos momentos más será terrible.

No lo olviden estos datos de la próxima historia: toda la secuela de principio a fin la planeé como un fic independiente, casi a la par de comenzar en este, cambiándole pocos detalles (pero importantes) para convertirlo en la secuela de este mismo desde que Lucy y Leni descubrieron a sus hermanos. No es algo que de pronto me sacara de la manga, sino por el contrario algo que he sido cuidadoso en planear (me pongo un casco antes cerrar la escotilla). Sin más que decir, espero puedan acompañarme a la próxima. Saludos y gracias a todos.

Comencemos.

* * *

 **Epílogo:**

 **Juego de confesiones**

Rita con mucho cuidado terminó de examinar el diente de Lola, le gustaba lo que veía, aunque resultaba curioso que a diferencia del de su hermana gemela, el de ella estuviese desarrollándose más a prisa.

—¿No has sentido problemas al masticar la comida, hija? ¿Dolor, tal vez?

—Para nada, mamá. Este bebé es tan fuerte como los demás.

Con orgullo exhibía el naciente diente justo en su puente. Lana resopló un tanto enfadada. Su diente tardaba en crecer y le era bastante incómodo, incluso para masticar alimentos tan suaves como el cereal. No era justo, pensaba, si se suponía que ella no era tan delicada como Lola, además que desde siempre sus crecimientos en todos los sentidos habían sido a la par.

—Bueno, aquí terminamos. Avísame si te duele y te daré algo como a tu hermana.

En cuando su madre se alejó, la pequeña princesa se miró en el espejo con aires de superioridad y coquetería admirando su nuevo diente.

—Presume lo que quieras —le advirtió su pequeña hermana en cuanto su madre las dejó a solas—. Pero recuerda que no sólo Luan usó frenos, Lori también lo hizo y en las fotos a nuestra edad era idéntica a nosotras. ¿Qué te dice eso, alteza?

Lola le mostró la lengua. No estaba dispuesta a permitir que su hermana le echara a perder su momento. Aunque lamentablemente tenía razón y eso le preocupó. Lori llegaría por la tarde, lo mejor sería preguntarle hasta qué edad se los quitaron, pues si tenía que juzgar el tiempo en base al que a Luan le estaba tomando, podía darse por muerta. En la última revisión dental que su madre le hizo a su hermana mayor, en su opinión la cuarta hija tendría que usar los frenos por lo menos otro medio año. No entendía sencillamente como es que ella no tenía problemas con eso y hasta le encontraba el sentido del humor al respecto.

Por su parte, en su habitación Luan afinaba un repertorio de chistes universitarios que compuso para cuando Lori llegara del campus a visitarlas.

—Oye, Luna. ¿Tú sabes por qué los chicos reprueban a pesar de haber estudiado todas las preguntas? Porque lo que lo que debieron estudiar eran las respuestas —tan bueno le parecía que ella misma se rió—. ¿Entendiste?

Luna resopló dándole por su lado.

—Asegúrate de preguntarle primero cómo le fue en los últimos exámenes antes de decírselo, o tal vez no le haga tanta gracia —en realidad dudaba que sin importar las circunstancias le hiciera gracia—. ¿Estás lista para acompañarnos a escuchar a la banda en la noche? Quiero asegurarme que se la pase bien en el concierto.

—Sí, pero ya sabes, la noche será de ella, que si te pones muy eufórica…

—¡Ya sé! No quiero hacer sentir a nadie incómodo, mucho menos a ella.

Lisa que pasó cerca de la habitación, las escuchaba sin poder comprender cómo es que sus hermanas perdían el tiempo planeando cómo divertirse con el tiempo libre de Lori, cuando bien podrían pedirle que relatara sus experiencias en el campus y la vida universitaria que ahora vivía. Tener certificados universitarios debido a su intelecto a su corta edad, no era lo mismo a la experiencia directa viviendo en una universidad. Durante todo el mes que su hermana se había marchado, la pequeña genio no pudo evitar sentir envidia de ella. Todo lo que deseaba a su regreso, era interrogarla sobre hasta el más mínimo detalle sobre su experiencia de campo.

Interceptó a Lily en el camino, quien con los brazos abiertos y su frazada en mano corría hacia ella.

—¡Lisha, Lisha! ¡Juega conmigo!

—Lo ziento, Lily. Ez menezter que me prepare para la llegada de la mayor de nuestraz unidadez fraternalez del campuz universitario. Azí que en poz de miz atencionez, te auxiliaré en la tarea de buzcar un mejor atuendo para la ocazión.

—¿Qué?

—Eztoy ocupada. Ademáz tengo que ayudarte a veztirte para que recibamoz a Lori.

—¡Lori viene! ¡Lori viene! ¡Sherá bonito!

Tomándola de la manita, iba a llevarla a su habitación, cuando apareció Leni sin saber qué hacer, por lo que decidió asistirlas.

—¿Necesitas ayuda con Lily, Lisa?

La pequeña niña se deshizo de la mano de la castaña para buscar a la rubia.

—Bien me vendría ayuda para ocuparme de otras emprezaz.

—Ji, ji. Me gusta como hablas últimamente. Como que te quedó el cambio de estilo.

—No ez que ezcogiera mi zeceo, zabes. Pero zí, recozco el cambio ez mejor. Zi tan zolo creciera unos centímetroz máz al ritmo con que Lily lo hace.

—Lo harás, ya verás.

Se cargó a Lily en brazos y la pequeña se recargó contra su pecho. Al marcharse Lisa, Leni recargó su mejilla amorosamente contra la cabecita de ella respirando sobre su cabellito rubio. Olía tan bien. Lily se sintió incómoda por la expresión de su hermana.

—¿Po qué tiste, Leni?

—No estoy triste, Lily. Estoy contenta porque Lori regresará a casa unos días. ¿Quieres que juguemos con tus muñecas? ¡Uh! No, espera. Se supone que debo vestirte. Te diseñé un lindo vestidito que estoy segura que te encantará.

—¡Quero nevo vetidito!

Últimamente Leni había vuelto a ser más activa en sus diseños de vestidos, siendo muchos destinados a Lily y algunos para Lisa, aunque esta última no parecía apreciarlos tanto como la bebé. Lori antes de irse un mes atrás había aprovechado sus últimos momentos para hablarles a las mayores sobre lo que le ocurría a Leni, pidiendo que le echaran un vistazo en su ausencia para saber si había cambios con su estado de ánimo. Imaginaron que tal vez Leni se sentía a sí misma más útil así, apoyando a sus padres fabricando la ropa de Lily para sentir que podía hacer algo más allá de ser el estorbo que solía pensar ser de sí misma. Lori seguramente se entusiasmaría al ver que parecía regresar a ser la optimista y dulce chica de siempre. También sospechaban que tal vez Lincoln hizo algo más que ellas por la situación, pues era bastante común que en más de una ocasión cuando creía que nadie la miraba, Leni iba a hablar con él por las noches y algunas incluso era Lincoln quien iba a su habitación, seguramente para levantarle los ánimos.

Al quedar el pasillo brevemente desierto, Lucy aprovechó para salir con dificultad de los ductos de ventilación para ir a la habitación de Lincoln, raspándose un poco la cadera al hacerlo. Suspiró pensando fastidiada que si seguía creciendo a ese ritmo, tal vez sus años de colarse por los ductos estaban contados, con suerte quizá llegaría a los doce o trece antes de dejar de hacerlo por los menos angostos. Aunque le entusiasmaba la idea de crecer, a ratos envidiaba un poco el cuerpo compacto que Lynn tenía a su edad, aunque a decir verdad ella ya no cabía en los ductos, tampoco Lincoln ahora que lo pensaba, tan sólo la semana pasada tuvo que ayudarlo en uno cuando lo invitó a leer poesía en privado y se quedó atorado. Fue un fastidio porque sus verdaderas intenciones para con su hermano se echaron a perder. No se atrevía a incitarlo a jugar al doctor en otra parte, siendo tan fácil que los pudiesen descubrir como seguramente Lynn había comprobado.

Ella tenía poco de llegar de la escuela, Lincoln y Lynn tardarían en hacerlo un poco más. Dentro de la habitación se dejó caer en la cama del peliblanco abrazando a Bun-bun. Ese peluche solía tener un aroma más profundo a él que su ropa en sí, pese a todo, no dejaba pasar la oportunidad algunas veces de usar su ropa cuando nadie se daba cuenta. Lincoln estaba en secundaria y se estaba volviendo aún más apuesto, o eso le parecía a sus hermanas dados los comentarios que le hacían para molestarle un poco, por supuesto que estaba de acuerdo con ellas. Con sus manos calculó el tamaño de algo que le vino a la mente, algo que ninguna le había visto desde que Lincoln era un bebé, con las obvias excepciones de Lynn y de… Leni por supuesto. Seguía molestándole bastante pensar en ella con Lincoln.

—Es muy grande —cada vez que recordaba eso, poco a poco perdía la incomodidad que le había generado—. ¿Cómo es que a Lynn le pudo caber todo adentro en su…?

El ruido del portazo la alertó que sus hermanos habían llegado. Sigilosa como sabía hacerlo, se escondió en el armario al darse cuenta que esos dos tras entrar iban corriendo directamente a la habitación donde estaba.

Lynn fue la primera en llegar pegando un salto y una exclamación de victoria al hacerlo.

—¡Ja! Te dije que volvería ganarte.

Molesto, Lincoln apareció detrás de ella cojeando.

—No es justo, ¡casi me caigo por las escaleras!

—Aprende donde pones los pies para evitar tropezarte.

—Que curioso, porque me tropecé con tu pie.

—No seas tan bebé.

Lincoln se sacó la playera, Lucy apreció un torso con los músculos muy ligeramente más marcados a como solía tenerlos, quizá resultado de las rutinas deportivas que tenía con su hermana. Para sorpresa de Lucy, Lynn se quitó los pantaloncillos sin ningún miramiento frente a Lincoln. La pequeña se asustó, ¿acaso ellos dos iban a…? ¡No, no quería verlos haciendo eso! ¡Se suponía que habían terminado! ¡Se suponía que sería con ella la próxima vez dentro de algunos años que juntos…! Para su alivio, Lynn sacó una bolsa con ropa limpia de su mochila y comenzó a cambiarse.

—Aquí está la tuya.

La castaña le pasó a su hermano un cambio de ropa que se apresuró a ponerse, al menos así se evitaría la molestia de buscar en su armario descubriéndola para su alivio.

—Estoy segura que a Luan le tocaba esta semana lavar la ropa —se quejó la castaña.

—Ella jura que era el turno de Leni, pero ya la escuchaste ayer, pensaba que era el de Luna.

—Ya sé, pero Luna está terca en que me tocaba a mí.

—Mejor sólo ya pídanmelo y lo haré. No quiero gastar en la lavandería de nuevo la próxima vez.

—A tu edad ya no creo que te confíen la tarea de lavar nuestra ropa. —le sonrió con malicia golpeándolo en la cara con una de sus pantaletas.

—¡Puaj! ¡Eso es repugnante, Lynn! Como si de verdad pensaras que me interesara tocar su ropa sucia, en especial la tuya.

—¡Oye! ¿Por qué dices eso?

—Acéptalo, la tuya queda peor en comparación a las del resto.

Ella enarcó una ceja.

—¿Y tú como sabes eso? —sonrió con picardía— ¿Acaso ya lo comprobaste?

—¡N, no! ¡Es sentido común! Ya sabes, eres la que más activa está.

Su hermana tomó el comentario con humor. Tras recuperarse del susto inicial, en realidad a Lucy no le sorprendía verlos comportarse así, ni a ninguna de las otras. Oficialmente, esos dos se habían acercado incluso más de lo que ya lo estaban desde el incidente con Polly y también con el de Ronnie Anne, donde a Lynn le dieron unos severos "celos fraternales", según se excusó, los cuales fuera de separarlos, lograron el efecto contrario. A Luna le parecía algo tierno, aunque seguía preguntándose por qué Lori le pidió también que los vigilara en el caso que notara algo extraño entre ambos sin darle muchos detalles. No entendía lo que quiso decirle, ¿es que pensaba que juntos construirían una bomba en su tiempo libre? En tal caso preferiría vigilar a Luan y a Lisa por tal causa.

Lincoln de pronto se tornó muy serio mientras sin que Lynn se diese cuenta, le miraba el trasero conforme terminaba de vestirse dándole la espalda.

—Sé que te invitó un chico a salir —la pregunta pareció tensarla, pero no mencionó nada al respecto—. ¿Vas a hacerlo?

Se dio la vuelta con una expresión similar a la suya.

—No lo sé todavía, ¿tú piensas hacerle caso a alguna de esas niñas que últimamente parecen rondarte?

—¿De qué niñas hablas?

—¡Oh, vamos! Hasta en mi salón me preguntan si es cierto que mi hermano es aquél novato de cabello blanco que se volvió popular entre las chicas.

—¿En serio? —La sonrisa que se le formó no le hizo gracia a Lucy, a decir verdad tampoco a Lynn—. Y yo pensaba que me veían así porque les parecía un bicho raro o algo parecido.

—Eso es lo que los chicos dicen eres, pero en realidad lo hacen por envidia.

—Bueno. No estoy seguro de salir con alguien, digo, no me he fijado en nadie en particular. ¿Qué hay de ti? No respondiste mi pregunta.

—Estaré ocupada con varios clubes deportivos. No tengo tiempo para citas.

La presión parecía haberla molestado un poco. Lincoln se le acercó y tomó su mano con cierta timidez.

—Puedo entender que no quieras que salga con alguien todavía. No llevo prisa. Tú, si quieres… puedes salir con quien quieras. No tengo por qué molestarme si quieres buscarte… un novio.

Lynn miró su mano y el semblante triste de Lincoln. Ya había pasado un mes. Cada día su amistad se mantenía firme como su confianza y cariño, sin embargo había una prueba que les estaba costando superar. Sin pensárselo mucho, Lynn se acercó y le robó un breve beso en los labios. Lincoln la abrazó y juntaron sus frentes.

—Gracias hermanito, pero no estoy lista todavía. Si tú ya lo estás…

—Estoy apenas empezando de nuevo la escuela. Además eso con esto, en una casa tan grande con tantas hermanas, no tengo mucho tiempo tampoco para citas aún.

Lincoln volvió a besarla, sus manos acariciaron sus hombros y Lynn se apartó de él.

—Basta, Romeo. No quiero darle sospechas a Luna, además hay que tener cuidado este fin de semana con Lori.

—El próximo fin de semana te quiero invitar al cine.

—¿Una cita?

—No, sólo quiero ver una película de acción para variar un poco con mi hermana favorita. Eso no es raro, ¿o sí?

Ella volvió a sonreírle dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—No te vuelvas tan mujeriego en clases, presiento que no te costaría trabajo convertirte en uno.

Salió de su habitación y Lincoln tomó su ropa, la dobló y abrió el armario para guardarla. Lucy se encogió al fondo mirándolo más resignada que apenada. Lincoln permaneció unos segundos intentando procesar la imagen de su pequeña hermana gótica tratando de cubrirse con su ropa; al menos esta vez estaba vestida, pensó agradecido. La niña suspiró y esperó a que su hermano le recriminara el porqué de estar oculta ahí.

—No es lo que piensas —soltó el chico sorprendiéndola—. Lynn y yo… sólo…

—No pueden olvidarlo. Ya no son novios, pero les es inevitable situaciones como estas. Lo entiendo. *Suspiro*. A mí también me costaría trabajo.

—¿Vas a delatarnos con Lori cuando llegue, o con Luna o las otras?

Lucy salió del armario, tomó por los hombros a Lincoln y se puso de puntillas para conseguir plantarle un beso también, uno breve pero que para ella pareció significar mucho, pues en esta ocasión su hermano no hizo ningún ademán de buscar alejarla de él.

—¿Tú me delatarías con Lynn?

Y así sin más salió de la habitación tras asegurarse que Lynn no estuviera cerca al salir.

Lincoln preocupado tocó sus labios pensando que incluso el beso de su hermanita se sintió tan bien como los que consiguió de la castaña. Sería mejor que se diese un duchazo de agua fría. No quería tener ya esa clase de pensamientos sobre Lucy… o los recuerdos gratos que vivió junto con Lynn. Sin duda necesitaba ayuda. Lamentablemente estando Lori en casa tendría que dejar descartada la posibilidad de hacerle esas visitas nocturnas a Leni. Con ella siempre era más fácil hacer un poco de todo por incorrecto que fuese, además que increíblemente resultó algo más discreta a lo que esperó fuese Lynn en su momento, sin embargo la culpa de vez en cuando afloraba haciéndole lamentar sus acciones. La última vez sintió que fue demasiado brusco cuando juntos hicieron…

—¡Lincoln! —Lola golpeó su puerta—. ¡Baja que Lori ya llegó!

* * *

Toda la familia se rompió en llantos, abrazos, felicitaciones y optimismo por tener a la primogénita de regreso en casa. Bobby la había ido a dejar, pero no se quedó con ellos, pues sabía que este era el momento de su novia con su familia y no quería interrumpir eso. Los padres no dejaron de hacerle preguntas sobre cómo había estado hasta entonces, Lisa la agobió con preguntas sobre la Universidad y sus métodos de enseñanza, pero todas buscaron su tiempo para estar con ella, incluso Lynn interesada en los clubs de deportes que escuchaban tenían y Lincoln en sí sólo deseaba saber cómo se encontraba.

Satisfecha por saberse querida, Lori compartió tiempo con cada uno de ellos, con excepción de Leni, quien si bien parecía alegre de verla en casa, en todo momento se mantuvo al margen detrás de sus hermanas y hermano sin decir mucho.

Horas después la maleta de Lori estaba en su habitación, la cual no había sufrido muchos cambios, debido a que decidieron darle su espacio a Leni, pues el resto de las hermanas estaban acostumbradas ya a sus respectivas compañeras de cuarto como para buscar un reajuste. Leni había sugerido que le dieran a Lily y así Lisa podría tener privacidad para sus actividades, pero dado que no le confiaban al cien por ciento las atenciones de una pequeña que necesitaba todavía de muchos cuidados, decidieron dejar la tarea todavía en manos de Lisa, naturalmente ocultándole esto y argumentando que deseaban que la pequeña genio no perdiera ni en casa sus prácticas sociales, menos ahora que comenzaba a mejorarlas, siendo también una buena influencia académica para Lily. Leni aceptó eso viéndolo lógico, de modo que se quedó con la habitación para ella sola, al menos mientras Lori no la ocupara como cuarto de huéspedes. En ese momento la mayor estaba sacando sus cosas.

—Parece que la casa se ha sostenido bien si mi ayuda.

—Tiene buenos cimientos desde que la construyeron y soportó ese huracán. Ya lo había dicho Lisa, puede sostenerse bien.

—Me refiero a que… ya sabes, has hecho un buen trabajo siendo la hermana mayor cuidando de todos. Sabía que los dejaba en buenas manos.

Leni resopló compungida.

—Sí, Luna ha hecho un buen trabajo.

Su hermana dejó lo que estaba haciendo con cierto temor.

—¿Qué dijiste, Leni?

—Luna. Ella es quien los regaña cuando no me hacen caso, o quien me sugiere lo que debo hacer cuando comienzan a portarse mal o surge algún problema, siempre es ella la de las ideas cuando no sé qué hacer. Yo no sirvo para esto. Creo que deberías darle mi lugar poniéndola a ella a cargo.

Para ser una sugerencia, no parecía gustarle mucho el dársela. Lori no supo que decir, claro que no sería el decirle que en realidad ya lo había hecho. Miró en el espacio de ella unos pequeños vestidos que parecían llevar en su diseño los detalles que delataban el buen gusto de su hermana. Sí, la estrategia sería cambiar el tema.

—Pero que lindos. ¿Los hiciste para Lily?

—Sí. Está creciendo y por fin comienza a gustarle usar ropa. Papá y mamá me dejaron diseñarle su guardarropa porque la ropa vieja de Lisa no pareció gustarle mucho. Le gustó la de Lana, pero sus prendas ya están tan desgastadas que no creo que le durarían gran cosa. La ropa de Lola pues… como que ella no quería dársela. Como sea, a Lily le gusta que yo le haga sus conjuntos y sus vestidos.

—Te quedaron excelentes. Literalmente deberías convertirte en una diseñadora de ropa infantil.

Ella sonrió, pero de una forma en que parecía dudar si la sugerencia iba en serio. De pronto recordó algo un tanto incómodo, pero por lo que sentía mucha curiosidad.

—Lori. Tú… Bobby y tú… ¿ya…?

Se dio un minuto antes de responderle, un tanto emocionada porque seguramente su hermanita ya estaba madurando si en verdad esa clase de temas le interesaban.

—Sí, ya lo hicimos. Fue en el segundo fin de semana después que llegamos al campus.

—Y fue… ¿bueno?

—Sí, muy bueno. Bobby es muy tierno.

—Entonces no te… no fue muy rudo, ¿no tuviste miedo?

—Un poco, pero fue muy considerado en todo momento.

Estuvo a punto de agregar "cuando te ocurra, verás lo increíble que puede ser experimentar algo así", pero se contuvo. No sería correcto darle ciertas ideas. Pero estaba siendo sincera. Le gustó compartir intimidad con Bobby. Se sintió tan bien cuando lo hicieron, que todo lo que casi arruinó el momento fue cuando mentalmente se preguntó si era así como Lynn se sintió al estar con Lincoln, algo que en realidad fue lo que arruinó su primer intento el primer fin de semana. Hablando de esos dos, le alegró ver cómo entre sí parecían llevarse como de costumbre, o que Luna le dijera que no entendía a qué se refería cuando le preguntó si los había notado algo extraños. Con un poco de suerte todo eso era historia pasada. Sin embargo, pese al cambio, a su hermana y amiga con todo, seguía notándola un tanto extraña.

—Leni, ¿qué te ocurre? ¿Te sigue preocupando tu futuro como la última vez?

—Yo… es sólo… no, nada.

—Vamos. Cuéntame. ¿Qué te ocurre?

Leni con nerviosismo jugó con sus manos retorciéndose los dedos.

—Lori, hay algo… quiero decirte que… sí, como que me pasa algo.

—¿De qué se trata? —le preguntó preocupada por su comportamiento.

—Te he… les he estado ocultando a todas algo muy importante. Es acerca de…

Por la puerta abierta había pasado Lynn botando un balón. Leni había palidecido llevándose una mano a la boca. A Lori de pronto se le ocurrió, que después de todo no era ella la única en estar al tanto de lo que ocurrió con sus hermanos antes de haberse marchado.

—Leni, ¿esto tiene que ver con Lynn? O tal vez, ¿Lincoln? ¿Con los dos?

Su hermana no respondió. Lori supuso que no solo a las más pequeñas de la casa algo así les afectaría de llegar a enterarse, parecía que su hermana con lo sensible y corta de luces que era, también le había perturbado. Leni se puso de pie y paseó por la habitación unos momentos.

—No, no está bien que te lo diga sólo a ti. Papá y mamá deben de saberlo también.

—¡No! Digo… Leni, creo saber lo que es y… ya lo resolví, ¿entiendes? Esos dos… —de pronto dudó, tal vez ella había visto algo que a Luna se le había escapado—, Leni, ¿has visto algo extraño estos días?

—Se trata de algo que sucedió hace como dos meses, creo. Yo…

—¡Oigan, ya es hora de la comida! —anunció Luna tras la puerta al tocar—. Vamos, hermanas. Entre más pronto terminemos, más pronto nos iremos al concierto.

Leni suspiró aliviada y agradecida por la interrupción. Lori por el contrario se frustró.

—Vamos a comer, Lori —habló con naturalidad recobrando su alegre compostura—. Como que tengo mucha hambre. Creo que haré un smoothie de fresas con plátano como postre, que se me está antojando. ¿quieres que te prepare uno?

—¡Leni! —molesta se puso de pie frente a su hermana—. No creas que de esto te escapas. Hablaremos en privado después de cenar, ¿si entiendes a qué estoy refiriéndome?

En un momento el ánimo de la adolescente volvió a decaer.

—Sí, lo sé. No soy tan estúpida.

—¡Oye! No insinuaba…

No la dejó terminar. La empujó a un lado y a pasos largos se marchó al comedor dejando a Lori con un desagradable sabor de boca. La bienvenida de regreso a su casa había ido bien al menos hasta ahora. Sabía que dentro de poco esto empeoraría más, por lo que al menos trataría de disfrutar la comida antes de enfrentar de vuelta a su hermana.

* * *

—Perdonen que interrumpa la maravillosa comida que su padre preparó —comenzó Rita a mitad de la comida con un brillo de felicidad en sus ojos—. Pero tanto él como yo y estoy segura que todos ustedes, estamos felices de tener de visita a Lori de nuevo en casa —se dirige hacia ella—. Hija, sé que te lo hemos dicho muchas veces, pero estamos muy orgullosos de ti. Has sido una gran hija y un ejemplo para tus hermanas y hermano. Estoy segura que si el futuro te abre sus puertas como hasta ahora lo ha hecho, tendrás una vida muy feliz.

—Muchas gracias mamá, muchas gracias papá. Debo confesarles que literalmente temí defraudarlos, pero estoy poniendo mi empeño en clases y ustedes son una de mis inspiraciones para seguir adelante.

—Yo debo confesar que temí que fracasaras —comentó Luna—. Aunque estoy feliz porque estés triunfando hermana, no dejo de pensar que quizá yo no tenga tanta suerte cuando llegue mi momento de buscar mi estrella.

—No te desanimes, Luna. Mantén tu esfuerzo, pero te recomiendo que estudies una carrera auxiliar en lo que consigues triunfar con la música.

La castaña pelicorta asintió comprendiendo que aún si llega a fracasar en sus sueños, al menos tendrá algo que la sustente. Luan abrió la boca con duda, todos esperaban que de un momento a otro dejara escapar un chiste, cuando lo que dijo les sorprendió.

—Yo confesaré que a veces temo que sólo pierdo el tiempo con la comedia. Me gusta mucho hacer reír y eso, pero temo que al final no me lleve a nada, pero la verdad no me he decidido qué estudiar cuando llegue el momento de graduarme.

Lori comprensiva inhaló aire.

—Eres joven Luan, apenas tienes quince años. Si quieres puedes comenzar a pensarlo desde ahora, pero te quedan un par de años antes que tengas que decidirte. Es un camino muy largo para que pienses con detenimiento en una carrera alternativa. Tal vez te sirva algo relacionado con el medio artístico.

Lynn se puso de pie divertida por cómo se conducía la plática.

—Yo debo confesar que sin importar lo que haga después, o la carrera que estudie, me verán tarde o temprano en las olimpiadas, o por lo menos en un buen equipo reconocido.

—A sí, ¿y de qué? ¿Fútbol, baloncesto, soccer, beisbol?

—¡Uh! Esa es la parte que todavía no me decido. ¡Tal vez en todos!

Rieron dándole ciertos ánimos. Lincoln se puso de pie golpeando con la cuchara su vaso como si se tratara de una copa en una boda a punto de dar un discurso.

—¡Y yo confieso…! Que no tengo ni la más remota idea de qué quiero hacer todavía, más allá de sobrevivir a la secundaria —risas de casi toda la familia lo interrumpieron brevemente—. Pero de lo que estoy seguro, es que estaré ahí para verlas triunfar y darles mi apoyo, chicas.

Todas junto con su padre dejaron exclamar una expresión enternecida por sus palabras, con excepción de Lynn quien, sentada a su lado, se puso de pie y le plantó un beso en la mejilla, algo que impresionó a todos con excepción de tres personas que contuvieron el aliento durante unos segundos, al menos antes que seguidamente ella le diera unos ligeros golpes en el hombro al chico.

—¡Dos por cursi!

Lucy resopló. Se preguntó cómo reaccionaría la familia si ella de pronto confesara estar enamorada de su hermano. Lo mejor sería dejarlo solo a la imaginación.

—Confieso que Lynn es cursi también —señaló Lola haciendo gestos burlones como si estuviera enviándole besitos a Lincoln.

—¡Confieso que Lola no se bañó hoy!

—¡Mentira, Lana! Esa fuiste tú.

—Tal vez ze trate de Lily —resopló Lisa—. Confiezo que me olvidé de revizar zu pañal a Lily.

—Confesho hishe po-po.

Todos reían del cuadro familiar que seguramente estaba presentando. Leni era la excepción. Conforme su familia hablaba y expresaba, ella no dejaba de estrujar su servilleta sintiéndose cada vez más desdichada. Miró con intensidad a Lincoln y el chico sintió su mirada. Lynn dejó de reír al darse cuenta de ese extraño vínculo que de pronto ambos formaron. Lori también se percató de esto sintiéndose intranquila, lo mismo Lucy, pero de pronto el resto de la familia se dio cuenta de su actitud.

—Leni, cariño —le preguntó su madre—. ¿Te sucede algo?

—Mamá, papá, yo… como que… también tengo algo que confesar.

—Pues adelante —la animó su padre—. Bienvenida al confesionario.

Pero la broma murió cuando su hija dio la impresión de no estar de humor para chistes. Sea lo que le sucediese debía de ser algo serio. Ella miró nuevamente y de forma fugaz a Lincoln para darse ánimos para continuar, este con aire aterrado lo comprendió al instante y buscó la mano de Lynn bajo la mesa, impresionado por que decidiera hacerlo en ese momento.

La castaña tragó saliva entendiendo ya lo que iba a suceder. ¡Leni iba a delatarlos! No, no era posible que lo hiciera sin que quedará involucrada con ellos, a no ser que la culpa por sus acciones hacía que dejasen ya de importarle las consecuencias en lo que también se involucró.

—Se trata como que de algo… delicado. Es algo que como que tengo mucho escondiéndolo porque temía que… me dio miedo que… lo siento papá… mamá… todos.

Comenzó a lagrimear, a la vez que se esforzaba por mantener su sonrisa. Lori trataba en su mente de detener a Leni, no se le había escapado que en el "todos" miró además de ella, con especial atención a Lincoln en particular, lo mismo le sucedió a Lynn y a Lucy quienes veían venir la bomba, incapaces de protegerse de la explosión. Lori no supo qué pensar, salvo que temía más por la reacción de sus padres. Lincoln por otra parte, aunque compungido, también lucía ¿resignado? Esa fue la impresión que le dio a Lynn. Cuando Lincoln volteó a verla sin dejar de soltarla, con sus labios le susurró algo que nadie más escuchó: "Tarde o temprano esto acabaría por descubrirse". Tal vez Lynn eso siempre lo supo a pesar de haberse intentado convencer de lo contrario, por lo que nunca se preparó para cuando el momento llegase, mucho menos se esperó que eso fuese a suceder justo ahora.

—Yo… confieso que…

Y Leni lo dijo. Confesó algo que alteraría los planes para en la noche de las mayores, algo que alteraría también al resto de sus hermanas, aunque no tanto como a sus padres quienes asombrados, rogaban porque estuviese bromeando, quizá algo que entre Luan y ella hubiesen preparado para tomarles a todos el pelo, pero hasta la comediante se quedó muda, por primera vez incapaz de decir nada. Lynn y Lucy quedarían boquiabiertas perdiendo todo el aire en sus pulmones, sintiendo un agudo dolor en sus corazones por lo que las palabras de Leni implicaban, e incluso Lincoln que intuía de lo que se trataba, se llevó una mano a la boca con gran sorpresa y miedo, mucho, mucho miedo, pues no era lo que pensó, sino de algo muy distinto que afectaría gravemente su vida tanto como la de su hermana.

Así fue como la segunda hija Loud alteró permanentemente la vida de toda su familia desde ese momento, detonando todos los cambios que habría a partir de ahora con cinco sencillas palabras, las cuales pronunció mientras tras soltar la servilleta apoyó ambas manos contra su vientre:

—…voy a tener un bebé.


End file.
